


Minute By Minute.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: Nuestro Lugar Feliz [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, Brotherly Affection, Chuck Shurley is a Novak, Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Heartbreak, Infidelity, Kid Sam Winchester, Multi, Natasha Romanov/ Bruce Banner - Freeform, Teenage Drama, Top/Bottom Versatile Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 179,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: —No estoy seguro de querer contar nuestra historia—susurró Cass cuando las fotos seleccionadas estaban siendo descargadas a una USB.—Si la escribes es real, Cassie—Castiel lo miró—Guardarla hace que con el tiempo se sienta un sueño pero cuando se la muestras al mundo ya no sólo vive en ti—Chuck le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa—Tú la inmortalizaste en fotografías, deja que los demás la inmortalicen en sus memorias...."No entendí qué pretendía al jugar con fuego.No sé que pretendía al guardarte para siempre en una foto.Pero esta es nuestra historia de amor.Minuto a Minuto."...Un fanfic sacado de no sé donde mientras veía videos de Evak (SKAM) y escuchaba a Troye Sivan.
Relationships: Amara/Azazel, Asmodeus/Michael, Balthazar/Lisa Braeden, Balthazar/Ruby (Supernatural), Becky Rosen/Chuck Shurley, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural), Castiel/Samandriel (Supernatural), Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Crowley/Meg Masters, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Kelly Kline/Lucifer (Supernatural), Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Bela Talbot, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Series: Nuestro Lugar Feliz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899052
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia, sin editar, también pueden encontrarla en Wattpad c: ahora subo la versión editada que espero les guste igual que la primera.

—No entiendo cómo se supone que uno sabe que es gay—murmuró el menor de aquel grupo mientras devoraba una pizza—De todas formas, ¿qué les hace pensar que soy gay?

—Es muy fácil saber que eres gay, idiota—gruñó uno de sus amigos soltándole el golpe—Si prefieres los penes a las vaginas, eres gay—el menor puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso no dice por qué piensan que yo soy gay.

—Nunca has tenido una chica, Cassie, tampoco nos has hablado de alguna—el interpelado puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo—Esto es serio, no tenemos ningún problema con que seas gay sólo…

—No soy gay, Balthazar—gruñó el chico al que acribillaban con sus preguntas mientras ponía su bebida en la mesa—Al menos estoy seguro que aún no lo soy, cuando eso cambie hablaré con ustedes.

Balthazar se encogió de hombros y miró a los demás, como pidiendo aprobación ante eso.

Castiel Novak era el más joven de su grupo de amigos, y también el más virgen, pero eso a él no le importaba.

A sus dieciséis le daba igual si tenía que coger con una chica o con cinco para decirse que era heterosexual, para ser considerado un macho alfa en su grupo de amigos de machos alfas que consistía en Gabriel y Lucifer Shurley, ambos eran hermanos que se llevaban siete años de diferencia donde el menor era Gabe y por lo tanto se hacía lo que él decía; Balthazar Talbot, cuya hermana era la novia de Lucifer, y Kevin Tran, el chico asiático de intercambio que habían adoptado como roomie.

—Castiel no tiene la finta de ser gay—murmuró Kevin mientras lo miraba analíticamente—Ellos cuidan más su aspecto—todos se rieron.

—Jaja, muy gracioso, idiota—Castiel le arrojó una servilleta—Bueno, no entiendo cómo llegamos a esta conversación.

—Llegamos debido a que tienes dieciséis años y ni siquiera has tenido una noche loca con una chica buena—murmuró Lucifer con burla—Y eso que hay varias candidatas—Castiel puso los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario.

—Es cierto—chilló Gabe tirándolo del brazo—Te odio por eso, las chicas literalmente se desviven por ti y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta, ¿cuál es tu maldito secreto?—todos se soltaron riendo.

—Creo que son los ojos azules y el cabello negro—murmuró Balthazar mientras lo miraba detenidamente—Ya sabes cómo son las chicas, y nuestro querido amigo tiene la piel muy blanca.

—De seguro es porque se parece a _Logan Lerman_ —murmuró Kevin mientras miraba su pizza—Y no me vean raro, al tipo lo vi en _Percy Jackson_ y créanme, Castiel le da un aire.

Todos volvieron a reír ante eso.

En eso se iban sus noches, en platicar de cosas sin sentido mientras se acusaban unos a otros de cualquier tontería que se cruzara por su cabeza, esa noche le tocó a Castiel y a su sexualidad. Por lo general él no tomaba tanta importancia a lo que sea que le digan sus amigos, la mitad del tiempo lo decían jugando, pero en esta ocasión aquello sí se quedó en su cabeza.

¿Acaso era gay y ni siquiera lo sabía?


	2. Capítulo 1.

Gabe iba a la cabeza del grupo mientras se dirigían al centro de la ciudad para ver el árbol de navidad, era su último día expuesto mientras el resto de quejaba al respecto, alegando que había demasiadas personas aquel día como para que Gabriel quisiera ver el jodido árbol. Castiel iba a su lado mientras platicaban sobre la película que se estrenaría el año siguiente y que ambos deseaban ver, detrás de ellos iban Balthazar y Kevin hablando sobre algo similar seguidos de Lucifer y Bela, la hermana de Balthazar.

De todos, Lucifer era el mayor y el que tenía una casa lo suficientemente grande como para que todos esos chicos vivieran ahí sin preocupaciones. Claro está que habían llegado a un acuerdo con los padres de todos para que se quedaran con él, como una residencia estudiantil aunque sólo eran ellos cinco; Gabriel y Castiel compartían la habitación al ser los que tenían un poco de gustos en común; Balthazar y Kevin eran compañeros debido a esa elección y Lucifer dormía con Bela tomando el lugar de papás para los chicos.

—Hey, Cassie—habló Kevin mientras le pasaba un brazo por el cuello para abrazarlo—Mira nada más quién viene ahí, es Anna—señaló a una chica a lo lejos que sonreía en su dirección—Es tu momento, hermano.

— ¿Mi momento de qué?—preguntó confundido el interpelado mientras miraba a Gabriel—No lo entiendo.

—Ay, Castiel, si eres un niño—su rubio amigo se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y luego lo miró—Lo que Kevin quiere decir es que es tu momento de ir y ligarte a una chica—Castiel puso los ojos en blanco—Hermano, esto es serio, ¿por qué no quieres ir a invitarla a salir?

—Porque no me gusta—dijo como si no fuera obvio—Ustedes dijeron que no saliera con alguien que no me gusta.

—Sí, bueno—el otro rubio comenzó a removerse inquieto—Eso fue antes, te lo dijimos cuando tenías trece, Castiel. Tu cumpleaños diecisiete está cerca, deberías…

—No quiero, Balthazar—gruñó el interpelado, frustrado—Mejor dejen de joderme con que debo salir con una chica, saldré con quien quiera cuando a mí me dé la gana—se soltó del brazo de Kevin—Ahora ya, mejor consíganse una novia ustedes.

Se alejó a pasos agigantados hasta estar frente al árbol navideño.

Las luces de colores le dieron la bienvenida mientras enormes adornos navideños colgaban de él de forma que en otras circunstancias le resultaría magnifica pero en aquel momento sólo parecía algo cómico, caricaturesco.

Cientos de luces iban y venían a todo lo largo del árbol tintineando de manera intermitente, provocando un sentimiento navideño que hizo a Castiel suspirar y ver su aliento escaparse de entre sus labios. Deseó haber traído la cámara.

Estaba harto de aquel asunto, pensó que aquella conversación de la cena de pizza de hace un mes se olvidaría y lo dejarían por la paz pero ellos seguían insistiendo en que necesitaba salir con otras chicas, que necesitaba una novia.

Castiel no necesitaba novia, había visto lo que las relaciones provocaban en las personas; las hacían llorar, les hacían perder su dignidad para rogarles que no se fueran. Él no haría eso. No le rogaría a alguien para que se quedara, no correría a buscar a alguien nunca. Él no se perdería sólo para complacer a alguien más que al final se iba sin mirar atrás.

—Castiel, hola—lo saludó una chica deteniéndose a su lado.

Castiel la miró como si no tuviera relevancia pero luego se arrepintió al ver la dulce cara de Anna; la chica era pelirroja y un poco más bajita que Castiel, como del tamaño de Gabriel, y tenía una sonrisa amable que hacía sentirse a cualquiera un cabrón insensible si tan sólo pensaba en contestarle mal a aquella muchacha.

Aquel chico no iba a negar que ella fuera bonita, porque vaya que lo era, en estándares mundanos Anna tenía un cuerpazo y una cara de muñeca, pero seguía sin provocarle algo a Castiel.

—Hola, Anna, ¿qué tal las fiestas?—le sonrió intentando ser amable.

—Oh, buenas, papá llegó justo a tiempo—se encogió de hombros—Y me trajo una cámara, podríamos salir un día y probarla—Castiel sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Sí, seguro. Sólo di que día te va bien, los míos me regalaron una también, podríamos hacer una competencia sobre quién toma las mejores fotos—Anna se soltó riendo.

De todas las personas que Castiel conocía en Olympic, Anna era una de las pocas que podría entender su amor por la fotografía y quizá esa era la razón por la que la mayoría de las veces Castiel se encontraba cómodo con ella; con Anna podía hablar de lo que sentía al fotografiar algo para guardarlo para siempre y la chica no iba a mirarlo como si estuviera loco, al contrario, compartiría sus sentimientos por la fotografía y ambos crearían algo a partir de ahí.

Gabriel decía que Anna tenía todo para gustarle pero Castiel sentía que no era suficiente.

—Es un trato—le besó la mejilla haciendo que Castiel se incomodara— ¿Te enojaste con los chicos o algo? Siempre andan juntos.

—Ah…no, estee. Balthazar estaba siendo un idiota junto con Gabriel—dijo como si no tuviera importancia—No estaba para aguantar sus niñerías—ella volvió a reír— ¿Y tú? ¿Con quién viniste?

—Oh, traje a Fergus, mi primo—Castiel rió ante tal nombre—Lo sé, pero no te recomiendo reírte frente a él, se pone muy molesto. En casa le llamamos Crowley pero no está de más reírse a sus espaldas por su nombre—ambos se soltaron riendo.

Fergus estudiaba en la misma escuela que ellos, iba un semestre por arriba de ellos así que no mantenían mucho contacto, al menos no Castiel, lo que hacía que riera divertido cada que alguien le llamaba por su nombre. Desde luego no es que se atreviese a reír en frente de él, Fergus tenía esa apariencia de matón de motocicleta con el que no querías meterte.

Una corriente de aire agitó el cabello color fresa de Anna haciendo que se pegara más al costado de Castiel y él no lo vio mal, su madre le había enseñado a ser un caballero y que debía tratar a las chicas o a cualquier persona con cortesía, es por lo que generalmente las chicas se ilusionaban rápido referente a los verdaderos sentimientos de Castiel; él no estaba coqueteando ni teniendo segundas intenciones, él simplemente era cortés y amable, como se supone que lo criaron.

—Debiste venir más abrigada—la regañó Castiel mientras se quitaba su gorro y se lo ponía sin más—Estamos a casi diez grados aquí, Anna, no puedes salir sólo con la chamarra y una bufanda.

—Lo siento—susurró mientras dejaba que Castiel le acomodara el gorro—Crowley me apresuró y ya no me dio tiempo de ir por los guantes y el gorro—ambos se sonrieron.

—Listo, creo que ya quedó—Anna le besó la mejilla en respuesta.

—Eres tan adorable, en serio—ambos sonrieron—Oye…Castiel…me preguntaba si… bueno…tú…

— ¿Quieres ir por un café el viernes?—algo más allá de lo que Castiel controlaba lo obligó a preguntar eso.

Sabía que estaba cediendo a todas las presiones de sus amigos; que iba arruinar la amistad que tenía con Anna, posiblemente la lastimaría y jamás se lo perdonaría pero algo dentro de él le decía que no perdía nada con intentarlo, que a lo mejor Anna le llegaba a gustar y al fin podría callarle la boca a sus amigos sobre si era gay o no.

Además, Anna era demasiado bonita como para no gustarle a cualquiera, y también era amable, como la clase de chicas que le gustaban a su madre para él. Y si salían sus amigos dejarían de joderlo con eso, ¿verdad?

—Oh, seguro—la sonrisa que ella le dio fue radiante, haciendo sonreír a Castiel de vuelta—Podemos jugar con la cámara ese día, ¿qué dices?

—Digo que paso por ti a las ¿cuatro?—Anna asintió—Hecho, feliz navidad—la abrazó.

Pudo ver a sus amigos dándole señales de aprobación, como si él necesitara saber que esto era lo que ellos querían y Castiel, como el buen amigo que era, les estaba dando el gusto. Sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, no quería lastimar a una chica tan dulce como Anna y no quería terminar como su hermano Michael, llorando y suplicando por alguien que, después de todo, no se quedó, por alguien que se fue a pesar de todos los intentos que hizo para que se quedara y que ahora vivía con Castiel.

Castiel se prometió no ser como él, así que estaba arriesgando mucho al salir con Anna, ¿o sólo estaba siendo un dramático? Tal vez, después de todo sólo iban por un café, no a casarse.


	3. Capítulo 2.

> _Castiel comenzó el año con lágrimas y un corazón roto._

…

La fiesta de año nuevo era, como venía siendo costumbre de hace dos años, en la casa de Lucifer; Bella traía a los chicos desde temprano preparándolo todo, dando indicaciones y poniéndolos a cocinar cualquier tipo de bocadillo rápido para que todos tuvieran qué comer; sacaba las cervezas, que por nada del mundo tocaban Castiel y sus amigos, y el vino; Gabriel traía los artículos de fiesta como suele hacer él mientras les ponía lentes con los dígitos del nuevo año y a Castiel una diadema con ellos.

—Cassie—Balthazar le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros a nuestro personaje y le sonrió—Espero que hayas invitado a tu novia—Castiel puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es mi novia, es mi amiga. Sólo hemos pasado el rato—murmuró concentrado en la tarea que tenía entre manos, hacer guacamole.

—Se convierte en algo serio si ya la besaste—murmuró Kevin mientras ponía dos botellas de refresco en la mesa—Así que dinos, ¿se han besado?

Castiel negó con la cabeza mientras revolvía el aguacate con el tomate y la cebolla.

De todos, el único que sabía hacer de comer decentemente sin incendiar la cocina, aparte de Bella, era él; en serio, una vez Gabriel estaba haciendo el desayuno y tuvieron que hacer uso del extintor porque la cocina se estaba incendiando; después, Kevin se ofreció a preparar la cena y terminaron ordenando pizza porque aquello estaba más crudo que antes de ponerlo a cocinar; y Balthazar…bueno, él una vez incendió el cereal. Nunca preguntaron cómo, nadie quería saberlo.

—Y ¿qué esperas para besarla?—le dijo su amigo sin soltarlo—No creo que a ella le importe, hasta se podría decir que muere de ganas—Castiel sonrió.

—La verdad es que ella ya lo ha intentado pero no me gusta—dijo muy quitado de la pena mientras exprimía un limón en su revoltijo y le echaba un poco de sal—La veo como…no sé, ¿una hermana?—negó con la cabeza—Es bonita y está buena pero no se siente suficiente—Kevin se soltó riendo.

—A lo mejor sólo necesitas besarla para saber si te gusta o no—sugirió mientras comenzaba a acomodar los vasos—Eso dice Gabriel, por algo él besa en la primera cita, para ver si hay química o no—Castiel lo miró burlesco.

—Eso sólo es una justificación a la putería de Gabriel y todos los sabemos—se soltaron riendo—De todas formas, tal vez consiga encontrarse un chico lindo hoy, ¿no? Dijo que su prima Lisa vendría y ella tiene amigos lindos.

—No sé si lo dices por ella o por ti, amigo mío—Balthazar le apretó las mejillas con burla.

—Vete a joder a otro lado, Balthazar—Castiel lo empujó mientras tomaba el bol con el guacamole ya listo y lo llevaba a la mesa.

—Si bien me va eso hago esta noche, Cassie—le guiñó un ojo antes de robarse un poco de guacamole y salir de la cocina.

— ¡Más te vale irte a un puto motel, Balthazar!—gritó Kevin mientras lo seguía— ¡O en un auto! ¡No quiero entrar a la habitación y…!—sus gritos se perdieron en la casa.

Castiel se soltó riendo y siguió preparando la mesa.

No tenía ánimos de aguantar a sus amigos y sus cosas sobre quién empezaría el año con quién, probablemente él lo empiece con Anna pero tampoco tomaba mucha importancia. Claro que Castiel se había planteado besarla, llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto desde la vez del café, pero sentía que faltaba algo, cualquier cosa, para hacerlo al fin. Tal vez tres cervezas encima le darían los ánimos necesarios, uno nunca sabe.

Escuchó a Lucifer discutir con Gabriel sobre la música que se pondría durante la fiesta; parecía una discusión seria pero todos sabían que al final Gabe se saldría con la suya, siempre era así ¿por qué? Bueno, Bella lo adoraba al igual que Lucifer, y los berrinches de Gabriel terminaba en bromas bastante serias hacia quién no le cumplió lo que pedía así que, para ahorrarse una batalla campal en la casa en dónde no sabías qué puerta de la lacena tenía una bomba de tinta o cuáles calzones tendrían polvo pica, pica, al niño se le daba todo lo que pedía.

—Ay, ya. ¿Sabes qué? Pon lo que quieras—gruñó Lucifer mientras alzaba las manos, rindiéndose—Me tienes harto, siempre es lo mismo contigo.

—Me amas, hermanito—Castiel los miró y sonrió al ver como Gabriel abrazaba a su hermano—Sabes que sin mí te mueres.

Castiel negó con la cabeza y siguió con su tarea.

La verdad era que extrañaba a su hermano por esas fechas pero, aunque lo sobornara con un montón de galletas recién horneadas, él nunca aparecería, ¿el motivo? Bueno…Michael había salido con Lucifer antes de que Balthazar le presentara a su hermana.

Castiel sabía que su hermano nunca se aparecería en la puerta de su casa sólo para hacer una visita de cortesía por esas razones; su hermano había quedado muy mal tras aquella ruptura, tanto que en cuanto terminó la preparatoria empacó sus cosas y se mudó al otro lado del país para ir a la universidad sin pensar que su hermanito lo iba a extrañar horrores; todos tenían a su hermano ahí…bueno, Kevin no, por lo cual siempre se quedaba con él en momentos de Shurley-Talbot y llenaba el vació del lugar que debería ocupar Michael.

—Cassie, cielo—Bella los sacó de sus pensamientos—Anna ha llegado y pregunta por ti—Castiel puso cara de fastidio haciéndola reír—Deberías de dejarle claras tus intenciones para evitar que se ilusione más de lo preciso, Castiel—le dijo mientras apretaba sus mejillas—Así te ahorrarías todo esto.

—Ya le he dicho que somos amigos—susurró mientras miraba por encima del hombro, en guardia por si Anna aparecía—Al principio sí intenté salir en plan de algo más pero no me gusta—murmuró desesperado—Nadie me hace caso sobre eso.

—Eso se debe a que por lo menos tú si tienes algo en la cabeza, Cassie, y no sólo piensas con la de abajo—ambos se soltaron riendo—Si ella intenta algo hoy sólo dile que no estás interesado—la miró alarmado.

— ¿Y si llora? No quiero que llore, Bella, no sabré que hacer si llora—la mujer frente a él se soltó riendo mientras le acomodaba correctamente la diadema.

—Lo sabrás. Los hombres siempre se las ingenian para evitar el llanto. Ahora…ve a recibirla antes de…—una canción la interrumpió y miró hacia el equipo de música— ¡Gabriel, te dije que nada de _Shawn Mendes_ a esta hora! ¡Es una fiesta no una cita!—los ojos de Gabriel se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Basta, no grites que dañas los sentimientos del bebé!—gritó mientras la señalaba.

— ¿Cuál bebé?—preguntó Castiel, confundido.

—Pues yo, idiota, ¿cuál otro?—se señaló el rubio, ofendido, mientras corría hacia donde Lucifer había desaparecido— ¡Lucy, tu novia me está gritando!

— ¡Lo que te diga no es cierto!—Bella salió corriendo detrás de él— ¡No le dije nada malo!

Castiel se soltó riendo; no era un día normal si Gabriel no hacía uno de sus dramas, no lo decía él, estaba en la biblia, Gabriel se encargó de eso. Había rayado la biblia en la primera página con las palabras _“Gabriel hará drama todos los días de su vida porque él lleva el nombre del arcángel y hace lo que se le da la puta gana, amén”._ Afortunadamente ningún padre la ha visto sino seguro que los mandan a un retiro espiritual por eso.

Mientras decidía si se escondía en su habitación hasta que llegara más gente y así Anna no lo encontrara tan rápido o de una vez ir a recibirla ella tomó la decisión por ambos y se apareció de la nada frente a él sobresaltándolo. Demonios, esa chica tenía persistencia.

—Hola, Cassie—lo saludó sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba—Creí que podía venir a ayudar a la fiesta—le besó la mejilla—Oye, quiero una diadema como la tuya, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

—Hola, estee. Me la dio Gabriel pero si quieres…

—Si te llegas a quitar esa maldita diadema, Castiel Novak, dejaremos de ser amigos—Gabriel apareció de la nada con una galleta y un chocolate, al parecer Bella había comprado su perdón—Lo siento, Anna, pero sólo quedaba esa y es de Cassie. Pero te puedo conseguir un sombrero—le sonrió mientras caminaba a la bolsa de los artículos de fiesta—Mira, azul, para que combine con los ojos de Castiel—le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias, Gabriel, me gusta—se lo colocó y miró a Castiel con una sonrisa— ¿Y? ¿Qué dices?—comenzó a hacer muecas sacándole una risa nerviosa a Castiel.

—Te ves bien—dijo sin mucho entusiasmo—Mira…creo que Bella ocupaba ayuda en la cocina, yo tengo que terminar de decorar con Gabe—Gabriel lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero no lo contradijo.

—Oh, seguro, iré a ayudar—le besó la comisura del labio antes de que Castiel pudiera apartarse—Te veo en la fiesta.

En cuanto ella se alejó Castiel se limpió los labios y miró con fastidio a su mejor amigo mientras tomaba la bolsa donde estaban las decoraciones y se dirigía a la entrada.

Aquello se le estaba saliendo de las manos; él no quería ser más que un amigo para Anna, admitía que le gustaba pasar el rato con ella ya que compartía su amor por la fotografía y algunas películas pero en lo demás era un verdadero fastidio; a Castiel no le gustaban mucho los abrazos y ella no dejaba de dárselos; odiaba la comida tailandesa y a Anna no le gustaba otra cosa; detestaba estar escuchando la misma canción más de diez veces al día y ella no dejaba de reproducir la misma maldita melodía en toda la salida. Simplemente le hastiaba.

—Habías dicho que lo intentarías—le murmuro Gabriel mientras colgaban las serpentinas—Que le darías una oportunidad.

—Y lo hice, Gabe, en serio—masculló, molesto—Pero es muy…me aburre—dijo negando con la cabeza—Quiero alguien que no me aburra, ¿ok? Y con Anna todo se vuelve un poco repetitivo.

—Vamos, Cassie, la chica no puede ser tan mala—Castiel lo miró con cara de _¿eso crees?_ —Bueno, tal vez sí pero se ve que se muere por besarte. Tu primer beso, Cassie—le pellizco las mejillas.

—Bueno, ¿ahora qué trae todo el mundo con mis mejillas?—gruñó el chico mientras apartaba su mano de un golpe—Y sabes que ya di mi primer beso—Gabriel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Charlie no cuenta, Cassie, se besó con todos nosotros y es lesbiana—Castiel se encogió de hombros—No, tampoco cuenta que cada que te ve te mete la lengua a la garganta sin importar que traiga a su novia, no entiendo por qué te saluda siempre así—Castiel le guiñó un ojo.

—Es obvio, Gabriel, soy el más guapo de todos—le puso serpentinas en la cabeza—Ella sabe lo que es bueno a pesar de estar del otro lado—Gabriel le soltó un golpe en el brazo y ambos se soltaron riendo—Me ofreció quitarme la virginidad antes de que anduviera con Jo—admitió como si no tuviera importancia, sorprendiendo a su amigo—Obvio rechacé, no le pediría algo semejante a ella.

— ¡Castiel, por Dios!—Gabe lo golpeó en la frente—Charlie es el amor de nuestras vidas, daría mi testículo izquierdo por tener el placer de estar con ella y su chica en un trío ¿y tú vas y rechazas semejante oferta?—Castiel lo golpeó de vuelta.

—Deberías de controlar tus hormonas y empezar a hacer funcionar tus neuronas, Gabriel—siguieron poniendo serpentinas en todos los muebles—Y en todo caso, ¿por qué darías el izquierdo? ¿Qué hay de malo con él?—Gabe se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, sólo que soy diestro y no creo que el izquierdo sirva de mucho—Castiel lo miró con seriedad—No me veas como si fuera un estúpido—Castiel se rió.

—Es que eres un estúpido, idiota. Pero así te quiero—le tiró del cabello.

…

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo.

Afortunadamente Gabe había dejado de poner a _Shawn_ y todos amaban la nueva música que sonaba. Los amigos de Bella y Lucifer charlaban animadamente con los amigos de los cuatro más jóvenes sin ningún tipo de problema, al menos no legales. Castiel procuraba no distanciarse mucho de sus amigos pero intentaba poner a varias personas entre Anna y él; la chica había intentado besarlo más de tres veces, saliendo ganadora en una, y eso lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Jamás se había sentido tan acosado en toda su vida.

—Oh no, Cassie—susurró Kevin en su oído—Ya te ha visto, yo que tú corría al baño—Castiel lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—O podrías besarla hasta que se le corte la respiración y pedirle amablemente que deje de joder.

—Me gusta esa idea—susurró pensativo— ¿Dónde carajos está Charlie cuando la necesito?—Balthazar se soltó riendo.

—Es trampa usar a Charlie para esto, Cassie, y si quieres evitar que llore no te lo recomiendo. Mejor dile a Anna que…se ve realmente hermosa esta noche—Castiel lo miró confundido—En serio, Anna, resplandeces.

—Gracias, Balthazar.

Anna se materializó a su lado y se enganchó de su brazo, aquello se sintió para Castiel un grillete de esclavitud.

Él quería ser libre no quedarse anclado a esa pelirroja el principio de año, y honestamente, ya se quería ir a dormir; no estaba de humor para fiestas ya que su hermano no le había marcado para desearle feliz año y odiaba tener que ser él el que le marcara cada principio de año, ya debería de haberlo superado.

—Cassie, mi prima ya llegó, quiero presentártela—tiró de él sin más alejándolo de sus amigos—Dijo que su novio y tú se llevarán genial, dice que está muy guapo pero dudo que este igual de hermoso que el mío—Castiel la miró intrigado con la esperanza de ser libre en cualquier momento.

— ¿Tienes novio? ¿Quién es?—Anna se soltó riendo.

—Pues obvio tú, tonto—le dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla—Vamos anda…

—Anna, espera—se detuvo y la hizo mirarlo—No creo haberte pedido que fueras mi novia—ella se rió nerviosa.

—No necesitabas pedírmelo, Castiel, sé que te gusto—Castiel frunció el ceño mientras ella jugueteaba con su corbata—No te preocupes, aunque si quieres pedírmelo está bien.

_La cuenta regresiva comienza en diez…_

—Escucha, debo ser honesto contigo—habló con la voz más cortante de lo que pretendía.

_Nueve. Ocho…_

—Te escucho.

_Siete, seis…_

—Creo que mal interpretaste todo, creí que sólo salíamos en plan de amigos.

—Y lo éramos, pero tú…

_Cuatro, tres…_

—No te veo como novia ni algo más, eres mi amiga—le dijo con el corazón en la mano—No era mi intención que todo se mal interpretara.

_Uno, ¡feliz año nuevo!_

Los ojos de Anna se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba la frialdad en el rostro de Castiel aunque en realidad era indiferencia; no es que no se preocupara por ella, porque lo hacía, pero no de la manera en que Anna quería. Eran sólo amigos, ¿es que nunca lo entendió en todas esas veces que se lo dijo? Si hasta cuando la presentaba a las personas decía que era su amiga, ¿por qué se hizo eso a sí misma? ¿Por qué no se rindió?

— ¿Por qué dejaste que me ilusionara contigo?—le gruñó entre lágrimas mientras le golpeaba el pecho y todos los demás se deseaban feliz año— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te gustaba si sabías que tú a mí sí?

—Oye, momento—la tomó de las muñecas y la dirigió a la cocina, no queriendo hacer una escena—Yo nunca te ilusioné, te ilusionaste sola. Te repetí que éramos amigos, Anna. Así te presentaba a los demás, ¿de dónde carajos sacaste que me gustabas?—la chica siguió llorando—No llores, joder, yo no tuve la culpa, creí que lo entendías.

— ¡Creí que lo entendías tú!—le gritó mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente—Todos saben que me gustas desde que empezamos el ciclo escolar, Castiel, ¡¿por qué saliste conmigo si no pretendías nada serio?!—Castiel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Los amigos salen juntos, Anna, y nosotros somos amigos—la tomó de los hombros—Mira, lamento todo esto, precisamente era lo que quería evitar pero…—una sonora bofetada lo interrumpió.

Sintió su mejilla arder como el infierno, sin duda aquel no era el día para ellas. Los sollozos descontrolados de Anna le dieron la respuesta pero mejor decidió callar, capaz y terminaba arruinando todo. Dejo que Anna saliera corriendo de la cocina y mejor decidió intentar robar una cerveza a escondidas de Lucifer, en serio necesitaba el alcohol en su sistema…

—Eso fue una buena bofetada—hablaron en la entrada de la cocina.

Castiel miró de reojo sin prestarle mucha atención al recién llegado y tomo una botella del refrigerador.

—Sí, bueno, a veces las chicas no se toman bien el hecho de que no quieres nada con ellas—el recién llegado se soltó riendo.

Aquel sonido era atractivo, entre ronco y aterciopelado, casi una canción. Pensar en eso le hizo ruborizar y antes de abrir su cerveza se la colocó en la adolorida mejilla sintiendo como el ardor bajaba un poco ante lo frío, Anna sí que tenía buena mano.

—Las chicas suelen ser así—dijo el tipo mientras se acercaba al refreí—Oye, ¿eres lo suficientemente adulto para que…?

—No—masculló mirando la barra que dividía la cocina del comedor—Así que no le digas nada a Lucifer sino me mata antes de que mis papás nos maten—el chico volvió a reír haciéndolo sonreír, tenía una bonita risa.

—Hecho, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo—le palmeó el hombro mientras se dirigía a la salida—Y sea lo que le dijiste a esa chica, dudo que vuelva a buscarte—Castiel sonrió.

—No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de eso—admitió sin pena—He intentado eso desde hace días—el tipo se volvió a reír—Ahora a soportar las burlas de mis amigos—salió sin más de la cocina.

En ningún momento volteó a ver al tipo, era bastante humillante que hubiera visto cómo le rompía el corazón a una dulce chica que se creó falsas esperanzas, ¿acaso Castiel tuvo la culpa en verdad? No se sentía así, él creía que en serio fue honesto, que en todo momento dejó claras sus intenciones.

Las chicas eran un grano en el culo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá a un lado de una pareja y miró a las personas interactuar entre ellas con risas y abrazos, nada de bofetadas y llantos. Qué buena forma de empezar el maldito año, sí señores, marca Castiel Novak.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo mientras él se planteaba en serio irse a encerrar a su habitación y poner una película en la computadora o seguir ahí mientras veía a las personas teniendo un buen inicio de año, sacó el aparato y vio el mensaje que brillaba en la pantalla sin abrirlo, no tenía humor.

 **Michael:** _Feliz año nuevo, hermanito, espero que lo empezaras con buen pie, te quiero_.

Se soltó riendo mientras volvía a apagar el teléfono. Con buen pie, ja, había sido un comienzo demasiado épico pero definitivamente no con buen pie. Vació la mitad de su botella de un trago cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gabe, su amigo le frunció el ceño pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

Este no iba a ser su año…otra vez.


	4. Capítulo 3.

> _Castiel empezó su semestre pensando en una chaqueta marrón._

_…_

—Este será nuestro semestre—chilló Kevin mientras miraban la escuela—Lo siento en mis venas, es como que algo interesante nos va a pasar—Castiel puso los ojos en blanco.

El mes aún estaba congelado, por decirlo de alguna manera, y para desgracia de Castiel uno de sus gorros se había quedado en poder de Anna y nuestro chico sentía suficiente vergüenza por haberla hecho llorar como para ir a su casa y pedírselo amablemente. Así que traía uno que Balthazar le había regalado hace un tiempo y que prometió nunca usar por las orejas que tenía… en tiempos de crisis medidas extremas.

—No creo que sea muy diferente de otros cursos—murmuró Balthazar mientras se dejaba caer en una banca del estacionamiento—De todas formas, debemos preocuparnos sobre el cumpleaños de nuestro Cassie—el interpelado se soltó riendo mientras se dejaba caer a su lado— ¿Anna ya no te molesta?

—No, afortunadamente ya no—dijo sin perder la sonrisa—Y si eso me hace un cabrón insensible, que así sea. Si seguía ahí la iba a lastimar peor—Balthazar asintió pensativo.

—Lo sentimos, Cassie—murmuró Kevin mientras sacaba un cigarro—Te estábamos presionando y las cosas terminaron muy mal. Tienes razón, hazlo a tu tiempo—Castiel sonrió.

—Al fin alguien está madurando— se burló el pelinegro, todos se rieron—Por cierto, ¿dónde demonios está…Gabriel?

Aquel momento se sintió como una escena sacada de una película para Castiel pues no había otra explicación para lo que le acababa de suceder.

Mientras el viento helado barría las hojas de aquel estacionamiento escolar y sus amigos intentaban mantener la llama del encendedor lo suficiente para encender el cigarro, Castiel vio a lo que podía considerarse como la perfección en persona; era alto, demasiado para su 1,70m, vestía una chaqueta marrón que le quedaba un poco grande, detrás de su oído izquierdo tenía un cigarrillo y su cabello de un rubio demasiado oscuro como para considerarse tal color se agitaba con el aire.

Castiel no creía que pudiese existir alguien con la mandíbula tan marcada ni con ese tono de piel, como el de las tostadas término medio, era como si aquel chico se hubiera tirado al sol por un rato y aquel astro rey le hubiese concedido unos rayos para portar en él… ¿Qué?

Lo miró caminar hacia las puertas como si en cámara lenta se tratara con la mochila golpeando su espalda, no podía apartar la vista de él, era como un imán hacia su persona, ¿podía existir alguien tan atractivo? ¿Alguien con ese bonito perfil? ¿Con unos labios tan bien hechos? Era imposible, ¿por qué era la primera vez que veía aquel individuo? ¿Dónde había estado escondido?

—Hey, Cassie—la voz de Kevin lo trajo de golpe a la realidad.

—Perdón, me perdí—dijo ruborizado regresando su atención a ellos.

—Lo notamos, Cassie, ¿algo que te guste?—Castiel sonrió, c _reo que sí._

—Nada, ¿pasa algo?—Kevin le extendió el cigarro—Ah, gracias—Le dio una calada intentado calentarse los pulmones y matándoselos otro poco.

—Te decíamos que Gabriel no tarda en llegar—le calmó su amigo asiático mientras le devolvía el cigarro—Mencionó algo sobre que Lucy y Bella estaban discutiendo y le marcó para preguntarle donde dejamos las llaves del auto—Cass hizo una mueca de angustia.

—Nos va a cagar a los cuatro en cuanto lleguemos a casa—Balthazar asintió riendo.

—Ni que lo digas, a buena hora mi hermana le hace sus dramas—puso los ojos en blanco—Mira, hablando del rey de roma…

Gabriel llegó a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, como si se hubiese salido con la suya y no estuviera discutiendo con Lucifer hace unos minutos; siempre que traía esa sonrisa significaba peligro para todos ellos porque generalmente le seguía una broma muy pesada o cualquier otra clase de maldad. Llegó a ellos y se apoderó del cigarro de Kevin para darle una calada y luego arrojarlo al piso para pisarlo con la suela de los zapatos.

—Oye, yo iba a fumarme eso—se quejó el asiático mientras le daba un golpe.

—El timbre no tarda en sonar, querido, y necesito ir a dirección por unos problemas que hubo con mi horario—tiró a Castiel de la bufanda—Acompáñame por favor, no me gusta ir solo allá.

—Bueno, si no hicieras cada broma en las instalaciones nada malo te pasaría en la dirección—se burló Balthazar mientras tomaba la mochila de Castiel y se la arrojaba—Los vemos en clases.

—No hagan nada que yo no haría—le dijo riendo el pelinegro mientras seguía a su amigo rubio.

—No prometo nada—contestaron ambos antes de dirigirse a la entrada.

Muy pocos sabían que Castiel odiaba ir a dirección pues siempre significaba problemas para ellos, y aún menos sabían que sólo si Gabriel se lo pedía iría, ¿por qué? Bueno, era su mejor amigo desde que podía recordarlo, desde antes de Balthazar y mucho antes de Kevin.

Había momentos en los que el propio Castiel se preguntaba si de verdad no era gay pues tenía un poco de enamoramiento por él, del que es platónico, que te gusta admirarlo a la distancia y ver todas sus audacias mientras lo miras reír.

Castiel adoraba a Gabriel como a nadie…o tal vez al _Capitán América_ , pero esto era diferente porque el _Cap_ no dormía en la cama de al lado ni lo abrazaba casi todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? De hecho, sólo ellos tres tenían permitido abrazar a Castiel las veces que quisieran pero Gabe…bueno, él podía hacer lo que se le antojara con su persona.

—Me esperas aquí—habló su amigo mientras señalaba uno de los sillones de recepción—Prometo no tardar, sólo es que me lo corrijan y lo vuelvan a imprimir—Castiel asintió mientras se dejaba caer y se acomodaba el gorro—Te ves demasiado adorable con esa cosa puesta, ¿de dónde mierdas las sacaste?—el interpelado se soltó riendo.

—Balthazar, juré no ponérmelas y mira, he caído—ambos se rieron—Anda, ve por eso, no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

Su amigo se dirigió hacia la secretaria y él decidió sacar el teléfono e intentar matar el rato, aunque Gabriel jurara que no se iba a tardar sabía que su amigo no podía controlar la velocidad con la que trabajaban las secretarias, y vaya que eran lentas cuando se lo proponían.

Vio que tenía un mensaje de Michael deseándole suerte en su primer día del nuevo semestre y eso le sacó una sonrisa.

Vio por su vista periférica cómo el asiento frente a él era ocupado y al lazar la vista su corazón sufrió una sacudida realmente violenta.

La misma chaqueta marrón que había visto en el estacionamiento estaba ahí, el mismo sujeto que le hizo cuestionarse si la perfección podía encarnar se encontraba justo en frente de él mientras veía como una mujer se alejaba en dirección a donde se había ido Gabriel. Castiel vio de vuelta aquella mandíbula perfilada y ¿qué era eso en sus mejillas? ¿Pecas? Mierda, el tipo era realmente guapo.

Se quedó embobado unos minutos, ignorando que su celular estaba recibiendo mensajes y que posiblemente estaba babeando pero es que no todos tienen el placer de contemplar un rostro como aquel todos los días. Estaba tan ensimismado mirando aquella obra de los dioses que demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que el chico lo estaba mirando con una discreta sonrisa en los labios.

Castiel se ruborizó a tal grado que sentía su rostro arder y deseo tomar aquel maldito gorro con orejas de gato y calárselo hasta la barbilla para evitar que el chico lo viera. Qué vergüenza. Al menos no pensó en sacarle fotos

Miró la pantalla de su celular aparentando que no había estado comiéndoselo con los ojos y esperó a que Gabriel se diera prisa para poder salir de ahí antes de que el chico decidiera ser amable y saludar.

—Listo, Cassie—su ángel salvador apareció—Y nos dijo que nos demos prisa para llegar porque no nos van a dar un pase—Castiel asintió y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo—Hey, ¿te sientes bien?—su amigo lo hizo mirarlo—Estás todo…

—Sí, no es nada—lo cortó mientras salía de la mirada analítica del chico guapo—Es sólo que…Charlie andaba de indecente—Gabriel sonrió.

—La amo, ¿ya te dije que la amo? Ojalá pudiera hacerla mi esposa—dijo soñadoramente, Castiel negó con la cabeza.

—No es por nada pero creo que se ve mejor con Jo—le palmeó la espalda—Ya sabes, la rubia natural.

— ¿Qué mierdas estás insinuando, Novak?—el interpelado se echó a correr mientras Gabe lo perseguía— ¡Me las vas a pagar, Castiel!

…

Castiel no se volvió a topar con ese chico en el resto del día y eso lo desilusionó un poco pero tampoco arruinó del todo su día. Lucifer había salido por trabajo y Bella se fue con unas amigas así que tenían la casa para ellos solos. Lo cual habría sido una locura si no se encontraran tan cansados y lo único que hicieron después de terminar los deberes fue dormir.

Y habrían durado otro rato dormidos si no fuera porque una pequeña bola de energía pelirroja le había caído encima a Castiel sacándolo del sueño. Se despertó sobresaltado mirando los ojos castaños de cervatillo que tenía Charlie y luego se soltó riendo.

—Hola bello durmiente—lo saludo riendo mientras le llenaba la cara de besos—No es hora de dormir, Castiel, es hora de tener una partida en…

—Habíamos quedado que nada de saltar sobre el otro cuando estuviera dormido—masculló Castiel mientras la chica lo besaba—Creí que Jo ya te había regañado por eso.

—Jo me ama—dijo como si con eso se justificara sus imprudencias mientras se montaba encima de él—Nada de lo que haga disminuirá eso—Castiel sonrió perezoso mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

—Creo que puede pensársela mejor, escuche que Meg le ha estado haciendo ojitos—Charlie gruñó mientras lo golpeaba.

—Gracias, Castiel, ya se le había olvidado.

Una despampanante rubia apareció en la puerta y miró la cama de Gabriel mientras negaba con la cabeza y mejor iba a donde se encontraba su novia.

Cualquier otra persona diría que Jo se enfurecía ante la manera de saludar de Charlie pero no era así, al contrario, Jo también estaba agarrando la costumbre de saludarlo así, ¿por qué? Bueno, el chico nunca había intentado sobrepasarse con ellas ni mucho menos, técnicamente era Charlie la que asaltaba a Castiel siempre que lo veía, el pobre sólo se ruborizaba e intentaba seguirle el paso a la loca de su novia.

—De seguro hubo drama—dijo Castiel riendo mientras ponía ambos brazos detrás de la nuca y se recostaba.

—Ni que lo digas—gruñó la rubia mientras tiraba del cabello de la pelirroja—Pero ya le dije a esta tipa que es la mujer de mi vida y que nadie más tendrá su lugar—la besó de una manera que a Castiel se le hacía casi inapropiada en público.

Escuchó cómo la cama de al lado chillaba y cuando volteó vio a Gabriel mirarlo con la boca abierta y el cabello por sin ningún lado.

—Me duermo cinco minutos y cuando despierto tú tienes a dos chicas realmente calientes encima de ti metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta—Castiel se encogió de hombros—Necesito ir al baño.

—Asco, Gabriel—la rubia dejó libre a su novia y lo miró—Se te ocurre masturbarte con la imagen mental de Charlie y yo besándonos y te las verás conmigo.

—No te escucho—gruñó mientras salía—Estoy teniendo la imagen mental de Charlie y tú besándose.

Castiel negó con la cabeza y mejor le hizo campo a Jo para que se recostara a su lado. Era extraño pero si su amigo tuvo una erección con sólo verlas besándose ¿por qué a él no le pasaba nada? Y eso que tenía a Charlie encima.

No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba porque no era la primera vez que le pasaba, ese par amaba darse muestras de afecto con él de por medio pero nunca tuvo aquel problema que Gabriel estaba atendiendo…de hecho, no recordaba tenerlos, al menos no despierto y en ese ámbito, tenía las involuntarias y el calambre mañanero pero ¿una erección por tener una chica hermosa encima de él besándose con otra realmente caliente? No, nunca.

—Creo que a tus amigos les hace falta una novia—murmuró Jo mientras Charlie cambiaba de lugar y se acostaba encima de ella—Siento que en cualquier momento querrán quitarme a la mía—Charlie se soltó riendo y le besó la mejilla.

—Ya les he dicho eso—dijo Castiel mientras miraba a aquel par—Pero parece que están más empeñados en sacarme o no del closet que en buscarse a una chica decente—sus acompañantes se soltaron riendo— ¿Qué tal el comienzo del semestre?

—Bueno…en primer lugar mal, Anna ha estado de fastidiosa diciendo mierda y media de ti—gruñó la pelirroja—Y habría seguido si Jo no la hubiera puesto en su lugar así que ahora ni ella ni su prima nos quiere a mi chica y a mí—acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Jo como un gatito—Lo cual me da igual pero no íbamos a permitir que siguieran hablando así de ti.

—Y luego ellas dijeron sabe qué mierda sobre la homosexualidad—prosiguió la rubia—Lo cual es un poco…no sé, ¿hipócrita? Ya que su amiga Meg es bi y no le dicen nada.

—Creo que porque anda con Fergus—murmuró Castiel, pensativo—O algo así dijo Anna una vez, no sé. No le presté atención—las chicas se rieron.

—Y luego Lisa, la prima de Anna, no deja de hablar de su estúpido novio que yo creo es ficticio porque en todo el día no lo vimos—Charlie bufó—Es realmente boba.

—Meg volvió a insinuárseme pero le dejé claro que yo le pertenezco a cierta chica con cabello color fresa y no me refiero a Anna—murmuró mientras besaba la coronilla de su novia—Y tenemos nuestra clase de danza todos los viernes después de clase así que…

—Oh vaya. Qué bueno que dicen, saben que los chicos adoran ir a verlas—bostezó—Lo cual no entiendo, nunca consiguen un número—Charlie y Jo se soltaron riendo.

Mientras Castiel las miraba reírse y mirarse a la otra como si fueran todo lo que pudiesen necesitar recordó al chico de ese día; volvió a ver piel dorada y cabello color paja, a su mente vino la chaqueta marrón y hasta pudo olerla, ¿a qué olería? De seguro a todo lo que él pudiese desear.

¿De qué color era sus ojos? ¿Le vio los ojos? _Tu vergüenza evitó que los contempláramos más de 0,01 segundos._ Oh, cierto, cuando iba a ver su color descubrió que el chico miraba en su dirección.

Castiel decidió mirar el techo, intentando encontrar formas en las grietas, ignorando las muestras de afecto de Jo y Charlie, intentando hacer que su plano cognitivo y de corto plazo recordara de qué color eran los ojos de aquel chico.


	5. Capítulo 4.

> _Castiel empezó el fin de semana cubierto de baba mientras pensaba en el color verde._

…

La semana se les pasó volando lo cual los hizo ser felices en gran medida porque ya deseaban que fuera sábado, nunca entenderemos cómo es que si recién acabamos de entrar de vacaciones ya deseamos faltar a clases.

Castiel habría estado igual de animado en la clase de Charlie si no fuera porque saliendo tenía que ir a la tienda de sus padres a recoger a su prima, Abbadon, con la promesa de que la cuidaría todo el fin de semana. Se habría negado si su tía no le hubiese ofrecido doscientos dólares por eso.

Mientras aguardaba a que la clase se llenara Castiel se dedicó a ver sus redes sociales, riendo ante los memes que iba pasando, todos cortesía de Gabriel, y alguna que otra publicación acerca de hechos sociales. Y hubiese seguido si no fuera por ese manchón marrón que captó por su vista periférica. Al voltear, sus ojos se encontraron el mismo chico que venía acechando sus pensamientos desde el lunes.

Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en verde. Los ojos del chico eran verdes y no de cualquiera, era de un verde reluciente, como luces. Castiel nunca había contemplado ese tono en la paleta de colores, ¿en serio existirá?

Su corazón volvió a hacer ruidos raros, como si alguien lo tuviera en un puño, y le cortó el aire, ¿siempre iba a reaccionar así cuando lo viera? Esperaba que no. El chico miró en su dirección y él rápido regresó su atención al celular, deseando que no reparara en él como el chico que babeó sobre sí mismo mientras lo miraba en la oficina, ¿era normal eso?

—Cassie—su amigo, el rubio alto, apareció a su lado mientras lo codeaba—Hazme el favor de repetirle a Gabriel y a Kevin por qué no podremos fumar hierba este fin de semana—Castiel los miró con fastidio.

—Les dije que cuidaría a Abbadon este fin, idiotas. No podemos fumar hierba con una niña de año y medio en la habitación—Gabe hizo un mohín y Kevin se cruzó de brazos.

—No es justo, podemos dejarla en tu cuarto y fumar en el nuestro, asunto arreglado—dijo como si diera terminada la discusión.

— ¡Claro! Y luego todos andaremos lo suficientemente tocados como para cuidar a la niña—Balthazar lo golpeó—Deja de ser un idiota, Kevin. Cassie dijo no y es no, al menos no en la casa—Gabriel y Kevin sonrieron.

Castiel negó con la cabeza y miró al frente. Aquel chico de ensueño lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa tirándole los labios, una sonrisa que podría infartar a cualquiera, así que sonrió a modo de respuesta y volvió a mirar su celular.

 **Castiel:  
** Cuidaré a Abbadon baby. Deséame suerte.

 **Michael:  
** _¿Suerte? Lo que tú necesitas es la ayuda de  
una legión de ángeles_.

 **Castiel:  
** ¡Por Dios, Michael! Sólo tiene un año.

 **Michael:  
** _Cuando estés a punto de volverte loco desearás  
haberme hecho caso. ¿Qué no estás en clase?_

 **Castiel:  
** Ahorita mismo voy al baño, así que no clase.

Sin decirle nada a sus amigos se encaminó al baño que estaba al lado del salón de artes. Cuando entró a un cubículo a hacer sus necesidades se puso a pensar en cómo se las vería el fin de semana.

Saliendo de clases tendría que irse en autobús hasta la tienda de sus padres; los señores Novak se ganaban la vida con una tienda de artículos deportivos, y les iba de maravilla gracias a la zona donde vivían que era ni más ni menos que Washington, Tacoma, lugar donde a veces la gente suele irse de acampada o alpinismo a los bosques de Olympic o cualquier otra cosa en las aguas de Seattle, dicha tienda le quedaba a media hora en autobús desde la escuela pero desde la casa de Lucifer si estaba hasta el otro lado…o sea que tendrá que pedir un taxi para regresarse con la niña.

Aquello iba a terminar en desastre, sin duda alguna. Lucifer odiaba a los niños, en especial a los llorones y sus amigos eran lo bastante ruidosos como para poner a llorar a cualquiera. Todavía no iba a recogerla y ya sentía pena por el fin de semana que tendría Abbadon en su casa.

Cuando salió del cubículo vio la misma chaqueta marrón que lo venía acechando parada en los lavabos. El corazón de Castiel volvió a sentirse a punto de explotar mientras veía como el flequillo del chico le cubría la frente y él se mordía los labios, concentrado en su tarea. Era demasiado atractivo para la salud mental de Castiel.

Se acercó un poco temeroso a los lavabos y prosiguió a lavarse las manos también. De reojo vio las manos del chico y vaya manos que tenía, Castiel nunca había pensado que un par de manos podían a llegar a ser tan atractivas, ¿de dónde carajos venía todo aquello? Aquel sólo era un tío guapo que iba a la escuela, no tenía por qué verlo como Gabriel miraba una barra de chocolate, no se lo podía comer.

Vio cómo el chico se terminaba todas las servilletas de papel que quedaban para secarse las manos y luego las echaba al cesto de la basura para después peinarse…aquello fue mucho, Castiel sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas cederían y él terminaría de rodillas admirando a aquel humano tan perfecto y atractivo.

—Oh, perdona—el chico lo miró sonriendo— ¿Necesitabas una?

Le estaba hablando y él no tenía ni idea de cómo contestarle. Maldita sea, su voz se había ido, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía expresarle y decirle que sí, que necesitaba una toalla de papel para secarse las malditas manos porque sino traería el aroma a cigarro todo el día y su mamá lo iba a regañar…pero eso no fue lo que dijo.

Simplemente negó con la cabeza y miró sus manos, atento a todos los pasos sobre tallar y enjaguar.

—Lo siento, amigo—le palmeó le hombro a la pasada.

El tipo olía bien, realmente bien. Muy masculino y…no. Basta, tenía que concentrarse, ya era la cuarta vez que presionaba la llave para que le expulsara el chorro de agua necesario para lavarse las manos. Estábamos en tiempos de crisis como para que él se pusiera a desperdiciar el agua sólo porque se distrajo con algo.

Sin secarse las manos salió del baño, demasiado molesto consigo mismo por reaccionar de aquella manera. Él era feliz con la etiqueta de “serio” que le ponía todo el mundo, ser serio no era ponerse nervioso como chiquilla de quince años ante un muchacho guapo, eso sin duda no era ser serio sino patético.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y se dejó caer entre Balthazar y Kevin, mirando como Charlie y Jo comenzaban a acomodar a sus compañeras; llevaban desde noviembre practicando aquella coreografía interpretativa ya que en el mes de marzo se haría _La Feria de la Diversidad Cultural_ en el pueblo y ellas estaban organizando todo. Castiel y sus amigos las ayudaban en lo que podían pero no era mucho, algunas personas no querían participar debido a los temas que se tratarían y otras tantas decían que no tenían tiempo pero que con gusto donaban algo. Aquello les fastidiaba de sobre manera, ¿nadie puede hacer campo en su ocupada agenda para participar en un evento que nos enseña a conocernos unos a otros sin juzgarnos?

Castiel contempló a sus compañeras hacer sus pasos de baile, entre ellas se encontraba Anna, que no dejaba de lanzarle dagas con los ojos, y su amiga Meg. A Castiel le gustaba Meg, era muy divertida y realmente bonita; le gustaba como sus tatuajes parecían dibujos hechos con tinta en una hoja de papel, le gustaba ver su cabello moverse con el viento y en cómo sus rizos volvían a su lugar sin ningún tipo de problema y le encantaba esa sonrisa que significaba problemas. Si Castiel tuviera que salir con una chica elegiría a Meg…si ella no tuviera novio.

Crowley estaba sentado atrás de ellos y conversaba con el chico de la chaqueta marrón y ojos verdes. Castiel se obligó a sí mismo a seguir contemplando a Meg antes de al chico rubio porque sabía que nada bueno iba a salir si lo volvían a descubrir babeando por él.

Meg miró en su dirección y le sonrió como sólo ella sabía alegrando el día de Castiel, rara vez uno consigue la atención de la chica más bella.

…

 **Michael:  
** _¿Algo que te llamara la atención en tu primera semana?_

 **Castiel:  
** Creo que sí… es un chico pero no sé cómo se llama.

 **Michael:  
** _¿Te gustó un chico?_

 **Castiel:  
** No, preguntaste si algo me llamó la atención.

—Hey, hola—alguien lo saludó.

Castiel se sobresaltó tirando por poco el celular y se agarró más fuerte del tubo del autobús. Al alzar la vista, aún con el corazón en la garganta por semejante susto, vio los ojos de aquel verde imposible frente a él.

Era el mismo chico del que intentaba hablar con su hermano; aquel tipo le estaba sonriendo de esa manera que cortaba la respiración, una mueca ladeada que sin duda se veía muy bien en un rostro como aquel. Si Castiel lo intentaba de seguro parecería que estaba teniendo una parálisis facial.

El chico seguía mirándolo, como si aguardara una respuesta así que Castiel se obligó a otorgársela.

—Hola—susurró y regresó su vista al celular.

 **Michael:  
** _No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, Cassie.  
¿Cómo lo conociste?_

—Te he visto en la escuela—el chico atrajo su atención de nuevo— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Cas…Castiel—aclaró mientras aquel chico le extendía la mano, él se la estrecho.

—Castiel…tienes bonito nombre, aunque un poco raro. No recuerdo haber escuchado algo así antes—le sonrió haciendo ruborizar al interpelado.

—Mi mamá hizo una adaptación del nombre del ángel Cassiel—dijo como si no tuviera importancia—Y ¿tú eres?

—Oh, cierto, lo lamento—volvió a extenderle la mano—Mi nombre es Dean Winchester, Castiel sin apellido—le dijo sonriendo.

Dean, Castiel repitió aquel nombre en su cabeza mientras miraba sonriendo tímidamente al chico; sus ojos parecían brillar con más intensidad si los veías de cerca, y esas pecas lo estaban volviendo loco, quería tirarse junto a él y contarlas hasta cansarse…

—Esta no suele ser tu ruta, Cass—le dijo mientras miraba a los demás pasajeros—Siempre veo que te vas en una camioneta con tus amigos al otro lado de la ciudad.

Eso descolocó a Castiel un momento por dos razones: una, ¿lo había llamado Cass? nadie antes había usado ese diminutivo para él, siempre fue Cassie…y extrañamente le gustaba más el que Dean le acaba de decir que el que llevaba escuchando toda su vida; Dos, ¿cómo sabía que él siempre se iba en la camioneta de Lucifer hacia el otro lado? Era extraño y un tanto terrorífico pero también estimulante, ¿significa que había estado mirándolo?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—preguntó confundido mientras lo miraba acusadoramente.

—Oh, te he visto en la semana—dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—Tú y otros tres chicos se van en una camioneta negra—le sonrió— ¿Es tu mamá o algo así?

Castiel no contestó por el simple hecho de que estaba gritando por dentro, ¿lo había visto en la semana? ¿Cómo era posible si él sólo lo vio el lunes? O lo mejor de todo era que había reparado en él a tal grado de que lo veía en la escuela. Aquello era tan…surrealista.

—Es el hermano de uno de mis amigos—aclaró mientras sentía como su celular vibraba en su mano—Vivimos con él y cuando sale del trabajo a veces pasa por nosotros—Dean asintió pensativo.

—Y ¿a dónde vas? ¿Te enojaste con ellos y ahora viajas en autobús?—le sonrió como si intentara establecer que era una broma así que Castiel también sonrió.

—No…voy a la tienda de mis padres—se irguió en toda su altura mientras miraba la ventana—Sólo que no quería desviar a los chicos y mejor vine solo—Dean asintió— ¿Y tú? ¿Ya vas a tu casa o…?

—Voy al taller de mi papá—aclaró sonriendo—Y de paso a recoger a mi hermano—Cass asintió y miró la siguiente parada—Supongo que ya casi te bajas—Castiel volvió a asentir mientras le sonreía—Fue un placer, Cass. Agradable charla.

— ¿Por qué me llamas Cass?—le preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Porque suena bien—Dean sonrió y fue como ver una estrella fugaz, Castiel sentía que necesitaba pedir un deseo—Te queda, ¿tienes algún problema?—Castiel negó un poco atontado—Bien, hasta la próxima, Cass.

Castiel pidió la parada, obligando a sus piernas gelatinosas a bajarse del autobús y no tirarlo en el intento. Sentía que hacía mucho calor para estar a principios de enero, el clima lo estaba asfixiando, necesitaba respirar.

La vibración de su celular lo sacó de aquel bochorno, recordándole que no le había contestado a su hermano por estar intentando contar las pecas de Dean.

 **Michael:  
** _No me ignores, Castiel. Sabes que no te juzgaré._

 **Michael:  
** _Vamos, Cassie. Dile a tu hermano mayor todo._

 **Michael:  
** _Si no me contestas le marcaré a Gabriel  
y no será lindo._

 **Castiel:  
** Lo conocí en la escuela,  
lo he visto un par de veces. Él es muy  
guapo, Michael.

 **Castiel:  
** Me llamó Cass, nadie me había llamado Cass antes.

Castiel guardó el teléfono e ingresó a la tienda de sus padres, viéndose rodeado de golpe por cosas sobre cacería, acampada y cualquier otro deporte que él no hacía porque nuestro adorado personaje era un tanto torpe; era capaz de encontrar algo con lo cual tropezarse en una superficie plana así que todos sus amigos lo mantenían fuera del bosque u otro lado que implique una muerte segura para él.

Caminó hasta el mostrador en donde una diminuta mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules hacia muecas a un porta bebé. Aquella era Rebecca Novak, mamá de Castiel, y esposa de Chuck Novak.

Su madre solía ser una diminuta bola de energía a donde quiera que fuera; cuenta la leyenda que, en sus tiempos, fue porrista, oradora, miembro de la banda e incluso presidenta estudiantil mientras su padre pertenecía al club de ficción y decía que era mucho. ¿Cómo es que sus padres se enamoraron? Nadie logra entenderlo, o bueno, al menos no Castiel, él no creía que dos personas tan diferentes pudieran amarse tanto.

—Hola mamá—saludó Castiel mientras se paraba frente al mostrador.

—Cassie, hola cielo—le apretó las mejillas mientras miraba a la niña en aquel porta bebé—Mira quién llego, princesa. Tu primo Cassie—Castiel puso los ojos en blanco—Anda, cárgala mientras traigo su bolsa.

Castiel tomó aquella cosa y miró su contenido. Unos grandes ojos azules lo miraban risueños mientras una enorme sonrisa llena de baba decoraba aquel regordete rostro.

—Hola, Abbadon—la saludó Castiel sin muchas ganas.

La pequeña soltó un chillido que sonó a algo como _Hiel_ y luego le extendió sus pequeñas manitas, como si le implorara que la cargara. Muy a su pesar obedeció porque no importaba que tan reacios seamos ante los niños, si uno nos extiende los brazos con esos enormes ojos brillando de la emoción y tu nombre mal dicho saliendo de aquellos babosos labios lo cargas. Porque ese poder tenían los bebés, doblegaban a cualquiera.

Castiel se montó en la cadera a su prima y luego le enseñó la lengua, interesada por el nuevo juego Abbadon lo imitó sacándole algunas risas al mayor. Castiel arrugó la nariz mientras la niña lo miraba entretenida. Eso era lo único que a Castiel le encantaba de los niños, que intentaban hacer todo lo que veían lo cual era muy divertido. Más si tú gritabas “Hijo de perra” y ellos repetían _Jo pela_.

—Aquí está la mochila de la niña—su madre apareció cargando una enorme pañalera—Tu tía dijo que ya sabes todo acerca de cuidarla—Castiel asintió mientras tomaba aquella mochila y se la colgaba en el hombro que no estaba siendo babeado—Castiel, por favor, no vayas a hacer tonterías con ella bajo el mismo techo.

—Me ofendes, madre. Sabes que soy un ángel del señor—le dijo sonriendo a lo que su madre sólo negó con la cabeza y le acarició el rostro—Y hablando del señor, ¿dónde está papá?

— _Papaá_ —balbuceó la niña en sus brazos mientras le golpeaba el rostro— _Papaá_.

—Sí, Abbadon, papá—Castiel sonrió— ¿A dónde fue papá?

— _Jue, no ta_ —la niña se tapó los ojos con las manos y luego se los quitó como en efecto sorpresa— _Ta_ —se echó a reír y luego prosiguió a hacer burbujas de baba.

Castiel jamás entendería cómo era que trabajaba la mente de los bebés. Aquellos que creían que los adultos eran complicados eran porque nunca habían tenido a un bebé bajo su cargo; nunca sabes qué es lo que quieren y no dejan de llorar, debería de haber un traductor que te diga cuál llanto es por comida, cuál es para el baño y cuál es por un juguete.

—Fue a llevar el carro al taller—aclaró su madre mientras le limpiaba la baba a Abbadon—Así que tendrás que irte en taxi, cielo.

—Ya me lo temía—volvió a poner a Abbadon en su porta bebé y comenzó a asegurarla—De todas formas no importa, dile que lo veré el lunes que traiga a Abbadon en la mañana—Becky besó la mejilla de su hijo.

—Eres un ángel, cielo. Pórtate bien y cuida a tu prima—Cass asintió mientras se dirigía a la puerta—Ya sabes que nada de…

— ¡Lo sé! ¡También te amo!

Salió a la calle sintiendo el cambio de temperatura y miró alarmado que su prima estuviera bien cubierta pero ella estaba más entretenida en intentar meter su pie a su boca como para prestar atención al aire helado que hacía. ¿Por qué quería meterse el pie en la boca? ¿Cuál era el propósito de eso?

—Si sobrevivimos a esto podremos enfrentar cualquier cosa—le dijo a Abbadon mientras ella lograba su cometido y comenzaba a babear su pie—No creo que eso sea higiénico, Abbadon, y ¿cómo lo logras? Apenas y logro alcanzar la punta de mis dedos con las manos—la niña se soltó riendo—Ok. Creo que el frio es malo, hora de…

Un reluciente auto negro se detuvo frente a él. Castiel miró alarmado a su alrededor, pensando que se trataba de alguien que le iba a arrebatar a su prima, pero en cuanto vio al conductor se sintió a desfallecer. No lo veía en toda la semana y justamente hoy, el día en que su gabardina se encontraba cubierta de baba y qué sabe que más, se le venía a aparecer.

—Hey, Cass—habló el conductor mientras le sonreía—Y pequeña humana—dijo reparando en Abbadon— ¿Ya vas a tu casa?

Él sonreía como si no provocara infartos en las personas, en especial en Castiel. Sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas y su cabello bailaba con el viento. Castiel estaba seguro de que no tardaba en ponerse a hacer burbujas de baba con Abbadon ante la imagen que tenía frente a él.

—Hey, Dean—saludó con poco entusiasmo pues estaba a nada de caer sobre sus rodillas—Estee, sí, ya voy a la casa sólo…

—Sube—ofreció sonriendo mientras señalaba la puerta trasera—Te daré un aventón y antes de que te niegues no voy a dejar que vayas en autobús o taxi con una pequeña humana a tu cargo—declaró con convicción mientras señalaba a Abbadon, que ahora intentaba meter su puño a la boca—Adorable, ¿subes o no?

Castiel en serio quiso negarse porque no quería subir a aquel bonito auto que parecía un clásico, él era pésimo con los autos, apenas y sabía distinguir una moto de una motoneta y eso que no eran autos. Lo que tomó la decisión por él fue el grito de _hiel_ de Abbadon, como si ella le dijera que dejara de hacerse el tonto y se subiera de una maldita vez.

Así que abrió la puerta aún con las manos temblorosas y, después de acomodar a su prima, subió a un bonito auto negro…que tiempo después supo que era un Impala del 67.


	6. Capítulo 5

> _Castiel pasó su fin de semana entre pañales y mensajes._

_…_

**Viernes en la noche**

Cuando Dean lo dejó en la puerta de su casa, después de intercambiar números, Castiel decidió que debía dormir a Abbadon primero si quería cenar en paz.

Claro que la niña y sus amigos tenían otros planes para ese día pues apenas entró vio a Jo y a Charlie acomodar los sofás para un maratón del _Señor de los Anillos_ , Gabe revoloteaba por todos lados cargando comida y Balthazar estaba acomodando las bocinas para “crear un mejor ambiente en las batallas.”

—Cassie—chilló su amiga pelirroja al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo—Y pequeña humana, ¿por qué tienes una pequeña humana?

—Porque tengo que cuidarla todo el fin de semana—aclaró mientras ponía a Abbadon a un lado de Kevin en el sofá—Y no creo que pueda ver nuestro maratón en paz.

—Es un bebé, Cassie, no una máquina de matar.

Todos los presentes miraron a la niña en su porta bebé. Hacía burbujas de baba mientras alzaba los pies intentando alcanzar la agarradera, parecía muy tranquila, como si no estuviera planeando destruirlos en cualquier momento.

Gabe apareció con un tazón de palomitas y miró fijamente a la bebé, como si estuviera evaluando los movimientos de aquel pequeño ser…

—Está haciendo del baño—declaró antes de dejar lo que traía en la mesa.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Kevin alejándose disimuladamente de Abbadon.

—Mi mamá a veces cuidaba al bebé de la vecina, decía que cuando alzan los pies es que están haciendo del baño—dijo como si no tuviera importancia—Así que, Cassie, tienes una bomba ahí aguardando a que la desactives—el interpelado lo miró con temor mientras tomaba a su prima en brazos—Buena suerte.

Sus tres amigos, y Charlie, hicieron el saludo del Distrito 12, como si ya se estuvieran despidiendo de él mientras sacaba todo lo que necesitaba de la pañalera. Abbadon volvía a babear su gabardina mientras intentaba tocar sus ojos con esas pequeñas manitas llenas de saliva, acababan de llegar y Castiel ya la quería regresar.

— ¿Sabes hacerlo?—preguntó Jo mientras abrazaba a Charlie.

—Lo creas o no, esta no es la primera vez que el cuido—aclaró Cass mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras—Iré a llenarme de mierda, no tardo.

— ¡Hijo de perra!—gritó Balthazar, que había sido golpeado con algo por Kevin.

— _¡Jo pela!_ —gritó la pequeña en brazos de Cass mientras se agitaba— _¡Jo pela!_

Castiel gruñó por lo bajo y se apresuró a llegar a su cuarto para ponerla en su cama y poder cambiarle la bomba radioactiva que tenía en ese pañal.

Mientras Castiel se dedicaba a su tarea Abbadon se encontraba riendo ante sus caras de asco, quería tocar los ojos del primo _Hiel_ , eran de un azul brillante, como luces; las luces eran bonitas. Alzaba sus manos al rostro de Cass mientras él intentaba limpiarla, al parecer el consumir algo más que papillas estaba haciendo bien su trabajo porque aquello era un desastre.

—Sabes, debe ser malo ser un bebé y no poder hablar—le dijo mientras aseguraba el otro pañal—Debes esperar a que alguien más te cambie la mierda, debe ser frustrante, ¿no?—Abbadon chilló mientras se reía—Aunque tu pareces disfrutarlo, tenernos a todos a tus ordenes, ¿verdad?—terminó de vestirla y se recostó a su lado—No quiero ir a ver las películas, ¿sabes? Estoy confundido, debes ayudarme.

Tomó a Abbadon en brazos y la recostó del lado de la pared poniendo una almohada para que no fuera a golpearse. La niña estaba más concentrada en quitarse los calcetines que en preocuparse por golpear la pared. Cass se quitó la gabardina y los zapatos arrojándolos al suelo sin cuidado, igual tendría que lavarla.

— ¿El chico que nos trajo? Es lindo—Cass le quitó los calcetines a Abbadon y se los dio—Hace unos meses dije que no era gay pero ahora lo estoy reconsiderando, ¿crees que sea gay?—Abbadon chilló mientras negaba con la cabeza—Oh, entonces es un consuelo, no es que tenga nada en contra de ellos, mi mejor amiga es lesbiana, pero no sé cómo reaccionarían mis padres si se enteraran que estoy pensando en el chico de ojos verdes—Abbadon giró hasta poder quedar pansa abajo y se arrastró hasta la cara de Castiel— ¿Te gustaron sus ojos? Son de un verde muy bonito, ¿no crees?—Abbadon se sentó de golpe y se llevó ambas manos a la cara y luego las quitó— ¿Eso qué significa?

— _No ta_ —se cubrió la cara— _Ta, In_ —chilló poniendo su mano en la boca de Castiel— _In no ta._

Castiel acababa de llegar a un nivel del cual no había retorno, le estaba contando sus dudas a una bebé de año y medio que lo único que sabía hacer era babear, tambalearse, comer y cagar, ¿qué va a saber ella de ser gay o no?

Mientras intentaba descifrar lo que Abbadon intentaba decirle mientras gritaba como loca que un tal in no estaba su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Se sentó en la cama mientras tomaba un pie de la niña, que ya iba gateando hacia el otro lado, y comenzó a buscar su teléfono.

—Abbadon, te vas a caer—la tomó y la volvió a poner sobre su almohada—No me hagas querer amarrarte, niña, compórtate como una señorita—Abbadon le sacó la lengua—Oh, grosera, ¿eso te he enseñado?—la niña asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía babeando—Mentirosa.

Logró dar con el teléfono descubriendo que no era nada más ni nada menos que un mensaje sólo que al ver el remitente sintió desfallecer.

—Mierda—gruñó mientras desbloqueaba el aparato.

— _Ielda_ —chilló su prima mientras aplaudía por descubrir una palabra nueva— _Ielda, ielda._

—Ni se te ocurra decirla en tu casa—le gruñó Cass mientras le daba el paquete de toallitas húmedas para que jugara—Te necesito distraída unos minutos mientras le contesto a Dean.

— _In, ielda_ —chilló arrojándole las toallas a la cara.

Sopesando la idea de si verdad necesitaba esos doscientos dólares o no abrió el mensaje. Abbadon parecía interesada en el aparato así que intentó quitárselo mientras él intentaba leerlo.

 **Dean♡:  
** _Hey, Cass  
¿Cómo va todo con la pequeña humana?_

 **Cass:  
** asjkodnapdki

—Abbadon, no puedes jugar con mi teléfono—gruñó Cass mientras intentaba apartar a la niña—Lo puedes romper y entonces haré que tu padre me compre otro.

— _Papaá_ —chilló mientras intentaba quitárselo de nuevo— _Io._

—No, no es tuyo es mío, dile a tu papá que te compre el tuyo—le dio las toallas mientras la sentaba de vuelta en las almohadas—Esas sí son tuyas, juega con ellas, anda—se las metió a la boca—No, carajo, esas no se comen—se las quitó— ¿Que no puedo darte nada sin que te lo metas a la boca?

— _Ajo_ —chilló lanzándoselas a la cara— _In no ta._

—No, no está—le puso la cobija en la cara—Intenta quitártela, anda.

**Dean♡:  
** _Creo que no sé qué idioma hablas, Cass  
¿Traducción?_

 **Cass:  
** Lo siento, Abbadon quería quitármelo  
creo que es bebeñol, soy malo entendiéndolo.

 **Dean♡:  
** _entonces las cosas van ¿bien?_

 **Cass:  
** Si pensar en devolver a tu prima y hacerte la vasectomía  
para no tener hijos nunca es que todo va bien  
Todo va de maravilla.

Abbadon logró deshacerse de la cobija y ahora estaba babeándola, ¿es que no sabía hacer otra cosa?

—CASTIEL—gritaron desde abajo—DICE CHARLIE QUE SI NO BAJAS AHORA ELLA IRÁ POR TI Y NO SERÁ BONITO.

Castiel gruñó levantándose mientras envolvía a Abbadon con su cobija como un pequeño burrito, sonriendo por encontrar una manera de tenerla quieta, y la acomodó en sus brazos dispuesto a intentar soportar una noche llena de elfos y magia.

Estaba escuchando las protestas de Abbadon por verse envuelta de aquella forma mientras bajaba las escaleras y veía a sus amigos desparramados entre cojines en el suelo y Jo con Kevin en el sofá. Se dejó caer entre aquel par y acomodó a la niña en su regazo, liberándola de su prisión.

—No sé si es buena idea que ella esté aquí—habló la pelirroja con el control en la mano señalando a Abbadon.

—Si quieres que yo esté aquí ella tendrá que quedarse—dijo Castiel mientras comenzaba a rebotar su pierna haciendo reír a Abbadon—Al parecer no tiene sueño así que…

**Dean♡:  
** _Ja, creo que estás en problemas  
Pero la niña es un bebé, Cass  
¿Cuántos problemas puede causar?_

 **Cass:  
** Eso mismo me estoy preguntando.  
Espero que ninguno.

…

— ¡Haz que pare, por favor!—lloriqueó Gabriel mientras se tapaba los oídos y Balthazar se ponía una almohada en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué mierdas crees que estoy haciendo, idiota?—gruñó el pelinegro mientras intentaba callar a Abbadon.

Su adorada prima se puso a chillar a todo pulmón cuando se venía la batalla de la segunda película. Jo había intentado clamarla haciéndole mimos pero eso empeoró las cosas porque la rubia no era el primo Castiel y ella quería a Castiel así que, cuando nuestro personaje intentó darle el biberón y cargarla, ella sólo se retorció como gusano y comenzó a patalear. ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta de lo que quería si era tan obvio?

—Que mejor te vas a tu cuarto—gruñó Kevin mientras le daba la pañalera—En serio, estoy planteándome ponerle un pedazo de cinta en la boca así que largo.

Cass se apresuró a las escaleras mientras sostenía a Abbadon contra su pecho intentando calmarla pero si acaso estaba empeorando las cosas.

Estaba a nada de echarse a llorar también mientras llamaba a su mamá. Sin duda no quería hijos, esto era demasiado duro como para tener los propios, ¿te imaginas cargar a un bebé, que empiece a llorar y no poder darse lo a sus padres porque tú eres el papá? No gracias, eso no es para Castiel.

—Escucha, Abbadon, yo no entiendo a gritos—le dijo seriamente mientras la acostaba en su cama—Ya eres una niña grande, así que usa tus palabras—la bebé comenzó a sollozar mientras lo miraba con las largas pestañas empapadas—Eso es, vamos a calmarnos porque estoy a nada de volverme loco, Abbadon, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Un biberón?—la niña chilló amenazando con pegar el grito en cualquier momento.

“—Ok, ok. No es biberón, y ya revise tu pañal así que tampoco estás sucia, tía Amara me dijo que no te diera de comer ya en la noche porque luego andas llorando así que no es hambre—la señaló acusadoramente—Estamos en esto juntos, Abbadon, así que empieza a calmarte antes de que ambos estemos llorando—la niña dejó de llorar mientras le extendía los brazos—Te cargaré, pero si vuelves a llorar no te hablaré en todo el fin de semana.

Acomodó a su prima en sus brazos y ella rápido se acorrucó en su cuello mientras se metía el dedo a la boca, Castiel comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación intentando arrullarla para que así lograra dormir. Sabía qué canción debía cantarle para que ella descansara pero no era precisamente su favorita, de hecho la odiaba porque la última vez que se la cantó Gabriel lo grabó y lo subió a su plataforma en _YouTube_.

—Debes a aprender a dormir sin canción de cuna—le susurró cuando la sintió ya más tranquila—Gabe se va a reír se me pongo a cantarte. ¿Y si mejor te cuento un cuento?—un gruñido de protesta lo interrumpió—Está bien, no. ¿Sabes que no es normal que a un bebé tenga que cantarle una canción de _Lady Gaga_ para dormir, verdad? Pudiste escoger algo de _Disney_ pero no, elegiste a Gaga—negó con la cabeza—Mejor te la pondré, no volveré a cantarla.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y descubrió que tenía nuevos mensajes.

**Dean♡:  
** _Te entiendo, cuando Sammy era pequeño  
me desquiciaba que se echara a llorar  
No entiendes por qué lloran  
y a ellos parece olvidárseles._

 **Cass:  
** Estoy intentando dormir al demonio en mis brazos.  
Odio a los niños.

Salió de la aplicación y fue a sus archivos de música para poder poner la canción que haría que Abbadon se quedara dormida. Los acordes de la música comenzaron a sonar y vio como la niña se relajaba contra él y dejaba de fruncir su ceño. Para apenas saber de la vida sí que tenía genio esa niña.

Se recostó con cuidado en la cama con Abbadon encima y colocó la cobija para taparla, ella parecía no querer alejarse de Castiel, como si temiera quedarse sola en aquella habitación así que Cass sólo se acomodó de lado y la siguió abrazando mientras la miraba dormir.

**Dean♡:  
** _No son tan malos  
¿Ya se durmió el demonio?_

 **Cass:  
** Ya, le tuve que poner su canción para que lo hiciera.  
No puedo creer que apenas llegó y ya me volvió loco.

 **Dean♡:  
** _Creo que es el superpoder de los bebés  
vuelven locos a todos con su llegada  
¿De verdad los odias?_

 **Cass:  
** No, creo que no  
Son lindos  
En especial cuando sienten que contigo estarán a salvo

 **Dean♡:  
** _Tal vez eres su ángel custodio  
O ella te ve así  
Buena suerte el resto del fin de semana, Cass._

 **Cass:  
** Gracias  
creo que la voy a necesitar.

Castiel puso el celular en la mesilla de noche y miró a Abbadon dormir, sintiéndose agotado, ¿cómo le hacían todos esos padres adolescentes? Él ya quería regresar a Abbadon a sus tíos y no verla hasta la siguiente navidad, o hasta que pudiera hacer todo por sí misma como dentro de otros seis años. Sí, eso sonaba mucho mejor.

Castiel se quedó dormido siguiendo a Abbadon al país de los sueños mientras mantenía un brazo a su alrededor. Tres horas después Gabriel entró a su habitación, temiendo encontrarse un campo minado, pero al verlo sonrió divertido y se acercó para cubrirlos con la cobija. El fin de semana sí que sería divertido.

Estaba desvistiéndose para irse a dormir cuando vio el teléfono de su amigo iluminarse, se acercó para revisar que no se tratara de algo importante pero al ver el nombre del remitente frunció el ceño, ¿quién era él? Guiado por su vena chismosa lo abrió.

**Dean♡:  
** _Sabes, soy bueno con los niños  
Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme  
¿Cass? ¿Por qué no contestas?_

 **Cass:  
** Lo siento, campeón  
el abejorro se ha dormido  
¿Por qué mi amigo te tiene registrado con un corazón?


	7. Capítulo 6.

> _Castiel pasó su fin de semana entre pañales._

…

**Sábado.**

Castiel giró en la cama hasta acomodarse de esa manera más cómoda que te hace descansar mucho mejor. Algo dentro de su inconsciente le intentaba prevenir que aquella hazaña debió ser imposible ya que tenía a alguien durmiendo con él pero lo ignoró, era sábado y no tenía que levantarse temprano, podía hacer la tarea en la tarde, comería viendo cualquier estúpida película que encontrara en internet y…

— ¡No, Gabriel, deja de hacer eso!—escuchó a Balthazar desde abajo.

— ¡Entonces ven y hazlo tú! ¡Ella no quiere!

El reclamo de su amigo se vio coreado por un chillido de protesta y fue cuando Castiel se despertó por completo. Abbadon, ella debía de estar en la cama con él. Se levantó de la cama dándose cuenta de que tenía la misma ropa de ayer, gruñó frustrado mientras alcanzaba algo cómodo para andar en casa y revisó su celular. Estaba apagado, genial, tenía que ponerlo a cargar.

Una vez resuelto todo aquello bajó corriendo las escaleras pues Abbadon había comenzado a llorar y sabía que con ese humor nadie iba a poder calmarla.

Entró a la cocina, presuroso, y vio como Abbadon se retorcía en el porta bebé llorando mientras Gabe y Balthazar intentaban tranquilizarla haciéndole muecas y Kevin la balanceaba. En realidad eso no fue lo raro, Castiel vio a todos sus amigos y la cocina cubierta de lo que parecía ser papilla naranja, posiblemente de zanahoria. No era la escena que se espera un sábado en la mañana.

— ¿Cómo terminaron así?—preguntó Castiel sin salir de su confusión.

Al escucharlo Abbadon dejo de llorar y comenzó a buscarlo como loca mientras lo llamaba sin parar.

— _Hiel, hiel_ —sollozaba mientras abría y cerraba sus puños— _Hiel._

Castiel se apresuró a cargarla, no sin antes asegurarse de que la niña estaba limpia, y comenzó a mecerla en sus brazos. Gabriel lo miró confundido a la par que Balthazar hacia una mueca de indignación, hasta las bebés querían más a Cassie que a ellos.

—Cuando me levanté al baño ella ya estaba despierta—aclaró Gabriel mientras comenzaba a limpiarse la cara cubierta de papilla—Tú seguías dormido así que la baje para despedir a Lucifer antes de que se fuera a trabajar—Castiel asintió.

— ¿Y el desastre con la papilla?—los señaló con la cabeza.

—Bella no llegó a dormir—aclaró el asiático mientras comenzaba a recoger los utensilios sucios—Y ella empezó a tener hambre así que Balthazar buscó en internet como hacer una papilla, lo único que había en el refrigerador eran zanahorias…

—Y Gabe estaba encantado de dárselas a la niña—dijo riendo Balthazar mientras se limpiaba—Sólo que a la hora de licuarlas…este idiota—señaló al otro rubio—Oprimió el botón antes de cerrar la licuadora y todo salió volando, luego Abbadon no quería avioncito ni tren y comenzó a llorar…

—Y Kevin empezó a mecerla pero ella tomó la papilla con sus manos y la arrojó, perdimos dos soldados antes de rendirnos—señaló dos platos en el suelo—Intentamos calmarla pero eso sólo la hacía llorar más fuerte.

—Entonces tú llegaste y fue como un interruptor—gruñó Kevin— ¿Cómo es eso posible? Apenas hablaste y ella deja de llorar—señaló a la niña en brazos de Castiel, que ahora chupaba su dedo y jugueteaba con sus pies—Ella es un demonio, un jodido demonio—Castiel se soltó riendo.

—Pero si es un amor, ¿qué daño puede causar esta hermosa niña?—hizo que los mirara.

Abbadon se soltó riendo mientras agitaba sus manos en su dirección, Gabriel soltó un grito y corrió a esconderse detrás de Balthazar. Kevin sostenía un sartén en lo alto mientras amenazaba a la niña que reía por sus reacciones, Castiel la acompañó en sus risas y se acercó al frasco que contenía dinero para comida. No es que no confiara en sus amigos pero todo lo relacionado con la cocina y ellos no terminaba bien, y si su prima se intoxicaba la cobrarían como nueva.

—Si saben que venden esas cosas en la tienda, ¿verdad? Y que Abbadon no tiene que comer necesariamente papillas porque ya tiene dientes, ¿cierto?—preguntó riendo mientras se guardaba el dinero en la sudadera—No digo que sea más sano pero si más fácil cuando tres idiotas intentan cuidar a una niña—Gabriel bufó mientras lo miraba ir a la puerta—Diles adiós, Abbadon, que no tardamos.

— _Ios_ —balbuceó la niña mientras agitaba la mano— _Hiel, no ta in._

—Aún no sé quién cojones es in, Abbadon—murmuró Castiel mientras salía a la calle—Trío de idiotas, seguro sus madres no tomaron ácido fólico cuando estaban embarazadas—Abbadon se soltó riendo sin comprender nada de lo que le decía pero feliz de escuchar nuevas palabras.

— _Otas, jofico_ —se llevó la mano a la boca, Castiel se soltó riendo.

—Al menos tu repertorio está creciendo, ¿cómo te llamas?—la giró para montarla en su cadera.

— _Badón, mi badón_ —llevó sus manos cubiertas de baba al rostro de Castiel y le jaló las mejillas— _Hiel, hiel._

—Sí, demonio, soy Castiel—entró a la tienda mientras la niña reía.

— _Monio._

Cass comenzó a ver los estantes mientras Abbadon repetía las palabras nuevas como un maldito loro y salpicaba baba por todos lados. Alcanzó unas galletas y una de esas papillas con sabor a frutas; bien podía cocinarle algo sólido a la niña pero a Abbadon parecían gustarle así que no veía mucho problema, ya en la tarde seguro le hace algo un poco más sólido.

Iba camino al mostrador cuando chocó con alguien haciendo que Abbadon gritara en protesta.

— _Ota, hiel, ota_ —chilló mientras tiraba del cabello de Cass.

—Oye, que no fue mi culpa—Castiel gruñó mientras miraba al frente—Lo siento, venía revisando a la niña.

— _In ta, in ta_ —chilló en su oído Abbadon mientras reía— _Aso, aso._

Castiel miró quién causaba tanta euforia en su prima y se encontró con Dean. Sintió que sus piernas temblaban ante la bonita sonrisa torcida que el tipo tenía frente a él. Eso era mucho para digerir a esas horas de la mañana, ¿no podía no ser tan atractivo? O al menos que le dijera su secreto porque estaba a nada de sufrir un colapso mental.

—Hola, Dean—saludó mientras intentaba contener la alegría de Abbadon.

—Hey, Cass. Hola pequeña humana—le acaricio la mejilla a Abbadon—Veo que está contenta, ¿quién es in?

Castiel vio como su prima le extendía los brazos con desesperación a Dean y adivinó al fin quién no estaba todo el maldito día.

—Creo que se refiere a ti—dijo Castiel sonriendo—Abbadon, ¿él es in?—la niña asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de extenderle los brazos a Dean—Quiere que la cargues, ¿te molesto en lo que voy a pagar?—le mostró lo que traía en su mano libre.

—Ah, seguro—tomó a Abbadon en brazos—Así que tu nombre es Abbadon, eso es raro, ¿no es el nombre de un demonio?

Castiel escuchó la respuesta balbuceada por su prima pero no intentó entenderla, fue a pagar lo que traía en las manos mientras intentaba organizar su itinerario; después de desayunar tenía que darle un baño a Abbadon lo cuál iba a ser una gran batalla campal para lograr salir impune; después tenía que hacer de comer porque si Bella no llegó posiblemente no vuelva hasta el lunes y si fuera por sus amigos sobrevivirían a base de comida rápida, una niña de la edad de su prima no podía comer esas cosas. Iba a ser un día cansado.

Cuando terminó con la transacción capital de la compra de bienes y servicios se volvió a buscar a Dean, que ahora sostenía un jugo con la etiqueta de un súper héroe mientras le hablaba de los pros y contras a Abbadon.

—Mira, no puedes llevarte a ambos—lo escuchó Cass—O te llevas a Thor o te llevas a Iron Man, ¿cuál va a ser?—Abbadon tomó el jugo de color amarillo—Lo supuse, las chicas no pueden resistirse al Aesir del trueno—Castiel se soltó riendo atrayendo la atención hacia él—Mira, ahí está Cass, dile que te compré.

— _As, as_ —Abbadon le extendió los brazos, Castiel la tomó sonriendo mientras veía el juguito en sus manos— _Io, or, in par_ —Cass se soltó riendo mientras miraba a Dean.

— ¿Sabes? va a ser muy incómodo que me llame Ass—le dijo riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza—Era mejor siendo hiel, pero bueno—Dean se ruborizó—Gracias por el juguito, la voy a tener entretenida con la botella por unos buenos treinta minutos—ambos rieron— ¿Cuánto…?

—Oh, no. Para nada—Dean se encaminó al mostrador—Se lo compré al pequeño demonio porque ella lo pidió—regresó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes? Si algo he aprendido de cuidarla es que nunca debes darle todo lo que te pide—ambos salieron de la tienda con una niña jugando con una botella de jugo—O al menos eso me han dicho mamá y tía Amara, pero no puedo negarle todo a este demonio—Abbadon rió mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Cass con su jugo.

— _As, or pear_ —lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla— _Amo._

Castiel se soltó riendo y la estrujó en sus brazos mientras sostenía la compra en una mano. Sabía que así solían ser los momentos con los niños; un segundo los quieres lejos de ti todo lo que pueda permitir el continente y al siguiente los adoras y no tolerarías que alguien los apartara de tu lado.

Eso sentía Castiel por Abbadon. La niña le era insoportable, inquieta y berrinchuda, muy difícil de cuidar; pero estaban esos momentos en los que él se veía reflejado en esos infantiles ojos azules que lo contemplaban sin segundas intenciones, sin nada más que inocencia y sentía que no podía estar sin ella.

La adoraba, no era un secreto, era su única prima, pero toda esa adoración era un eco de la desesperación que le causaba cuando no se dormía o se ponía a llorar.

—De todas las palabras que me ha dicho—habló Dean deteniéndose en la esquina de la cuadra—Es la única que dice correctamente—Castiel se soltó riendo.

—Quiere decir te amo—dijo mientras besaba la regordeta mejilla de Abbadon—Me escuchó decírselo a Charlie hace unos meses y ella me lo dijo después—dijo muy quitado de la pena.

— ¿Charlie es tu novia?

Ante tal pregunta Castiel se soltó riendo coreado por Abbadon, como si ella también entendiera el chiste aunque no sabía de qué hablaba su primo As con In, ¿por qué reían? Bueno, siempre que uno empieza a reír todos lo hacen así que ella rió con Castiel.

—No, diablos claro que no.

 _— ¡Abos no!—_ la niña negó con la cabeza haciendo reír a Dean.

—Charlie es mi mejor amiga—dijo como si no fuera obvio—Y es lesbiana así que no, definitivamente no soy su tipo.

Dean hizo esa sonrisa ladeada que le encantaba a Cass, ahora lo sabía, haciendo que el pelinegro se quedara sin aliento y tuviera que abrazar más fuerte a su prima para recordarse por qué no era momento de desmayarse.

—Bueno, yo creo que puedes ser el tipo de cualquiera—le guiñó un ojo haciéndolo ruborizar—Oye, anoche ya no me contestaste, ¿pasó algo?

—Oh, mierda. Me quedé dormido, Dean, y mi teléfono estaba apagado hoy en la mañana—Abbadon asintió, como si respaldara a Cass en lo que fuera de lo que hablaban— ¿Era algo importante?

Dean lo miró un segundo, como si intentara recordar el último mensaje que le había mandado pero sólo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía tímidamente, matando otro poco a Cass. Sin duda aquello no era normal, ¿por qué creía que cuando sonreía se veía mucho más guapo? ¿Por qué anhelaba cada sonrisa un poco más?

—Sólo decía que si necesitabas ayuda podrías llamarme, soy bueno con los niños—Abbadon se metió la botella a la boca comenzando a babear mucho.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero tengo que ir a darle de desayunar. Fue un gusto, Dean, que tengas buen día—le sonrió nervioso mientras se daba la vuelta y corría a su casa.

En el camino Abbadon no dejaba de morder su botella mientras con su mano libre iba agarrando la sudadera que traía Castiel.

—Creo que acabamos de quedar en vergüenza con Dean, Abbadon—la niña lo miró interesada—Será un milagro que vuelva a hablarnos.

— _Ago, ¿In no ta?_

Aquel iba a ser otro largo día.

…

—Vamos pequeña Abbadon, di mi nombre—Gabriel sostenía un patito de goma mientras Abbadon jugaba con la esponja—Gabriel, anda nena. Ga-Bri-El.

—Gabriel, no seas idiota. Tu nombre está demasiado difícil para que la niña lo pronuncie—Kevin le arrojó otra de las esponjas a la cabeza haciendo que Abbadon se riera—Mira, nena, di mi nombre, Kevin.

— _Vin_ —chilló la niña mientras exprimía la esponja antes de metérsela a la boca, Castiel se la quito y le dio otro juguete de goma.

— ¿Lo ves, idiota? Mi nombre sólo tiene dos sílabas y ya me llamo así.

Gabriel pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a pedirle a Abbadon que lo llamara Gabe sólo que Abbadon estaba más entretenida en repetir la nueva palabra que había aprendido, Vin. Castiel se soltó riendo ante la frustración de su amigo y volteó a ver a Balthazar, que se reía mientras sacaba fotos.

—Abbadon, cariño, di Balthazar—le dijo desde la puerta atrayendo la atención de la niña.

— _Zar, zar_ —comenzó a chapotear haciendo que Castiel riera.

— ¿En serio?—gritó Gabe—Su nombre es como tres veces más complicado que el mío y ni siquiera le hemos dado un diminutivo y ya lo llama Zar, ¡y luego zar! Como si este idiota necesitara que le infláramos el ego.

— _Ota, ota_ —chilló la niña aplaudiendo.

—Felicidades Gabe. Le has enseñado una nueva palabra a la niña.

—A este paso la entregaré el lunes con su nuevo repertorio de palabrotas—gruñó Cass mientras exprimía la esponja sobre la cabeza de Abbadon—Sabía que cuidarla era mala idea.

—Lo que es mala idea es que ella se aprenda los nombres de aquellos y no el mío—señaló a Abbadon— ¿Qué tan difícil es decir Gabe?

—A ti te tomo deletrear Gabe años, lo lograste cuando teníamos cinco…y tiene cuatro letras—se burló el pelinegro haciendo reír a todos—Y mi prima sólo tiene año y medio, dejen de hostigarla con aprenderse sus patéticos nombres. Todos sabemos que gano yo.

— _As, ¡as no ta in!_ —gritó la niña aplaudiendo.

Todos comenzaron a reír ante al nuevo nombre que la niña le estaba dando a Castiel, nuestro personaje enrojeció de nuevo avergonzado por aquello. Cuando Dean lo llamaba Cass se escuchaba genial pero cuando su prima le decía as…bueno, era otro asunto.

—Oh por Dios, tengo que registrarte así—gritó Gabriel entre risas—Ahora es el primito ass…espero que Abbadon bebé no viera tu peludo trasero como para llamarte así—Cass le arrojó agua.

—Mejor cállate, Gabe, que a mí no se me paró con sólo ver a las chicas besarse.

— _Be, Be, Be_ —chilló Abbadon entre las risas de todos— _Ase, Be ase As_

Abbadon comenzó a arrojar agua por todos lados empapándolos en el proceso. Comenzaron las protestas entre los gritos de alegría de la niña y los de Gabriel porque al fin había dicho su nombre, aunque a como sonaba lo que dijo la niña era que Gabe besaba traseros.

Balthazar se apresuró a envolver a la niña en su toalla de flores para sacarla del baño y evitar que siguiera mojando a sus amigos. Castiel salió detrás de él porque sabía que en cuanto Abbadon no lo viera comenzaría a hacer otro berrinche…y de todas formas, ninguno de sus amigos sabía vestir a una niña decentemente.

—Gabe alardeará de esto toda la semana—dijo Balthazar riendo mientras acostaba a Abbadon en la cama de Cass—Al fin la niña dijo su nombre.

—En realidad dijo la última sílaba de su sobre nombre—aclaró el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a sacar ropa de la mochila de Abbadon—Ya me da miedo dejársela aunque sea cinco minutos.

Mientras la secaba le dio su botella con la etiqueta de Thor para que se entretuviera y no hiciera su trabajo más difícil. Balthazar se dejó caer al otro lado de la niña, donde no aplastaba la ropa, y se dedicó a juguetear con ella mientras Castiel la secaba y le ponía el pañal.

—Tu celular está parpadeando—murmuró distraído mientras Abbadon le extendía la botella a cambio de un calcetín.

— ¿Podrías revisar, por favor?—preguntó Castiel distraídamente mientras le quitaba el calcetín a Abbadon para ponerlo en su pie.

—Seguro—alcanzó el aparato y lo desbloqueo—Es un mensaje de Dean corazón—lo miró enarcando las cejas haciendo que Castiel se ruborizara—Dice “¿El demonio sigue feliz con su botella o ya la tiro?”—Balthazar lo miró sonriendo—Vaya, vaya hijo de tu puta madre, ¿quién es Dean?

—Alguien que tú no conocerás—sentenció Castiel mientras le ponía los pantalones a su prima—Dile que la ha intercambiado por un calcetín—contestó distraído mientras alcanzaba la blusa de la niña—Una palabra a alguien de que lo tengo registrado con un corazón y le diré a todos que te encierras con Lisa en los armarios de la escuela a hacer de todo menos inventario.

Balthazar palideció ante aquello por lo que accedió a guardarle el secreto a Cass, de todas formas, si era lo que él creía terminarían conociéndolo tarde o temprano.


	8. Capítulo 7.

> _Castiel pasó el domingo entre canciones y recuerdos._

**Domingo.**

—Gabriel, no vayas a darle galletas a la niña.

Castiel se encontraba lavando los platos que se quedaron ayer en la noche mientras Kevin secaba y Balthazar guardaba. La niña se encontraba en manos de Gabriel, al principio eso les pareció mala idea, pero al parecer habían logrado forjar un lazo de amistad aquel par así que, aparte de Cass, Gabe era el único que podía entender los balbuceos de Abbadon.

— ¿Por qué no?—escuchó al rubio quejarse a sus espaldas—Las galletas son buenas para todo el mundo, y a Abbadon le gustan, ¿no es así, demonio?—Abbadon soltó un chillido de alegría—Ustedes dedíquense a lavar los platos, elfos, y después quiero hot cakes para desayunar.

Los tres chicos que se encontraban haciendo los deberes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se giraron a ver a su amigo. Tanto él como la niña tenían una galleta en la boca y un vaso de leche en la mano. Lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados ante aquellas palabras.

—El único elfo doméstico aquí eres tú, idiota—Balthazar le arrojó el trapo con el que Kevin secaba haciendo que Abbadon escupiera la leche mientras reía—Mala suerte que nos tocó uno muy inútil, por cierto, ¿dónde está tu hermano? Son las once y él no se ha levantado.

—Abbadon y yo nos ofrecemos como voluntarios a levantarlo—sentenció Gabe mientras se levantaba y tomaba a la niña en brazos—Si escuchan un grito posiblemente sea yo a punto de morir.

—Lucifer le hace algo a mi prima y la pagarás tú, idiota—sentenció Cass mientras lo señalaba con la esponja.

Escucharon un sonido de afirmación de aquel par antes de desaparecer.

Castiel y sus dos amigos continuaron con su labor mientras hablaban sobre cómo se organizarían esa tarde; los habían invitado a una fiesta en casa de Lisa pero con Abbadon ahí posiblemente no irían todos. Castiel no quería que sus amigos se quedaran sin diversión así que les sugirió que fueran ellos. Tampoco es que le entusiasmara la idea de salir justamente a la casa de un pariente de Anna, la chica seguía mirándolo como si hubiese cometido un asesinato…era una pena, Castiel amaba salir a tomar fotos con ella.

— ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes feliz con nosotros saliendo?

—Desde luego, chicos—Cass terminó de lavar los platos y los miró—Además, saben que odio esas cosas y a Abbadon le gustará tener la casa para nosotros un rato—le dijo riendo.

Algunos gritos de protesta que venían desde la parte de arriba los distrajo de lo que hacían. Los gritos eran coreados por las risas de Abbadon que al parecer disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno.

— ¡Lucifer, la niña se va a caer! ¡Atrás demonio!—escucharon pisadas a toda prisa—Tengo una bebé cargada con leche y no dudaré en usarla—Kevin se soltó riendo mientras sacaba el teléfono.

—Esto tengo que grabarlo, con permiso.

Castiel contó hasta diez antes de seguirlo, intentando tener la misma paciencia de su madre pero…se trataba de Gabriel, el chico que ponía lombrices en los emparedados de quien le robaba las crayolas en el kindergarten, pedir paciencia era como pedirle porno al papa. No había forma de tenerle paciencia a ese chico.

—Gabriel, dale esa niña a Castiel para que pueda golpearte en paz—gruñó Lucifer mientras aparecían en el campo de visión.

Gabriel aferraba a Abbadon como si de un escudo se tratara, la niña parecía encantada de la vida mientras veía a Lucifer acercarse a ellos amenazadoramente con el torso empapado. Oh rayos.

—Vamos, Lucy. No le harías daño a tu hermanito—Gabe hizo cara de cachorro.

—En este instante tengo ganas de matar a mi hermanito.

Castiel negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que aquel par nunca tendría remedio, y se apresuró a quitarle a Abbadon de los brazos a Gabe, temiendo que en serio aquel idiota la usara de arma e intentara arrojarla como si de un pokémon se tratara, lo hizo una vez con el hámster de Balthazar y la cosa no terminó bien ni para Lucifer, ni para Gabe, ni mucho menos para el pobre hámster.

—Bueno, fue un placer haberte conocido, Gabe—le dijo al pasar por su lado en dirección a las escaleras—Iré a tu funeral si hay pastel. Diles adiós, Abbadon—la niña agitó su mano mientras les hacía muecas por encima del hombro de Cass.

— _Aios Otas, Aios._

Castiel se soltó riendo y fue a encerrarse en su habitación intentando distraer a Abbadon con cualquier estúpido juego que se le ocurriera pero la niña era muy inquieta. Cosa que Castiel le daba cosa de la cual se aburría cinco minutos después y él necesitaba hacer la tarea, no la había logrado terminar como sus amigos dado que ellos no tenían un demonio que los llamaba con desesperación cada que lo veía ocupado.

—Abbadon, estás haciendo que ya no quiera cuidarte—le gruñó cuando arrojó el peluche lejos de ella y luego intentó rayar sobre la tarea de Cass—No, demonio, ahí no. Mira. Ten tu botella—le dio la botella con Thor—Juega con Thor.

— _Or_ —le enseñó los dientes como si estuviera gruñendo haciéndolo reír.

— ¿Esa es tu cara de Thor? No me quiero imaginar la de Hulk—Abbadon se dejó caer en la cama con los pies en alto mientras babeaba su botella—Bien, ahora deja termino mi tarea y luego haremos algo divertido, ¿ok? Algo que implique estar sentados tranquilamente.

Su celular parpadeó, alertándolo de que tenía un mensaje pero no lo tomo, necesitaba concentrarse en la tarea, en ese maldito esquema para historia sobre la evolución del hombre hasta el _homo sapiens, sapiens_.

Su favorito era el _neandertal_ debido a un documental que había visto en internet donde una _Cromañón_ le rompía el corazón a un pobre neandertal, sabía que era sobreactuado pero sin duda fue muy bueno. Eso, concentrarse, sí. Abbadon estaba distraída, más le valía terminarla ahora aunque los gritos de tortura de Gabe y las risas de sus amigos lo distrajeran desde el piso de abajo.

…

—Bien, nos vamos—Gabriel apareció en la sala en donde se encontraba Cass con Abbadon en su regazo mientras intentaba hacer que viera la película a eso de las siete de la tarde—Estás a tiempo de detenernos—lo señaló con el dedo mientras se acercaba—Sé qué piensas _“una fiesta en domingo es mala idea”_ pero a palabras de Lisa, es una _tertulia._

— ¿Tertulia?—lo miró enarcando las cejas mientras sonreía.

—Sí, ya sabes. Una fiesta pequeña.

—No fiesta, idiota—apareció Kevin acomodándose la chaqueta mientras golpeaba a Gabe—Reunión social. Con poco alcohol y comida y chicas lindas—dijo sonriendo.

—Seguro nos harán caso, campeón—Balthazar se acercó a él y pellizcó una de las mejillas de Abbadon—Adiós preciosa, cuida a tu primo Cassie por nosotros—la niña asintió vigorosamente, como si entendiera algo de lo que le pedían—Cualquier cosa llama a Lucy, dijo que iría a un bar con unos amigos, al parecer la pelea que tuvo con Bella esta vez fue en serio.

— ¿Por qué discutieron?—preguntó Kevin, robándole las palabras de la boca a Cass.

—Mi hermano tiene una amiga llamada Kelly—aclaró Gabriel mientras sacaba de sabe donde una paleta y se la metía a la boca—Y ella acaba de terminar con su novio así que estuvo hablando con Lucy por horas…

—Cosa que a mi hermana no le pareció—completó Balthazar mientras se incorporaba—En fin, sus problemas que ellos los solucionen, nosotros vamos a drogarnos antes de empezar las clases—los tres se encaminaron a la puerta.

—No vuelvan demasiado mal ni demasiado tarde—les dijo antes de que desaparecieran mientras le limpiaba la baba a Abbadon—Saluden a Charlie y a Jo de mi parte si las ven.

—Seguro, adiós Cassie bee—Kevin le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Castiel negó con la cabeza sabiendo que sus amigos ignorarían todos sus consejos y volvió su atención a la pantalla frente a él y Abbadon. La niña bailaba al ritmo de la canción, como si le encantara aquello así que Cass le regresó a la película antes de que terminara esa parte.

— _Cuando hundido estás, tan abajo estás, que no ves salida del lugar_ —tomó los brazos de la niña y la hizo bailar— _Bom, bom, bom. No debes moverte de donde estás y como Peter panda haz_ —la hizo aplaudir sacándole risas a la niña— _Como el canguro tres saltos das_ —rebotó las piernas tres veces— _Dos de lado, como un cangrejo. Tres al frente y uno atrás, y a la tortuga hay que voltear_ —la hizo girar hasta quedar bocabajo haciendo que ella se soltara riendo con fuerza— _Girar un tronco hasta no poder más y salta que el suelo se va a acabar_ —La levantó de golpe mientras la ponía a la altura de su rostro— _Sin respirar_ —Abbadon se llevó la mano a la nariz— _Izquierda saltar_ —la hizo sentarse a su lado— _Y ese fue Peter, el baile de Peter. Baila Peter panda así.*_

Abbadon aplaudió una vez que Castiel la rodeó de cojines para que no fuera a caerse del sofá, encantada de escuchar a su tío cantar y bailar con ella. ¿Por qué papá no hacía eso? ¿Por qué mamá no se sabía esa canción? Ella no quería separarse de su tío Cass.

— _Ota, ota_ —chilló mientras intentaba levantarse.

—No, demonio, no otra. Creo que no hemos practicado mucho eso de caminar, ¿no crees?—Abbadon negó con la cabeza mientras se sujetaba del brazo de Castiel—Bien, vamos a caminar, ¿quieres escuchar música?—Abbadon asintió mientras hacía su cara de Thor—Bien, Thor, hijo de Odín. Veamos qué tenemos en la lista—quitó la película para poner la música en la pantalla.

Apenas la canción comenzó tomó a Abbadon de los brazos y la colocó en el suelo mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de ella, siguiéndola a donde sea que quisiera dirigirse.

A Castiel le incomodaba aquella postura, estaba demasiado encorvado intentando ayudar a caminar a una niña que aún no llegaba al metro de estatura, era demasiado cerca del suelo, ¿por qué su tía no le había dejado la andadera? Era mucho más fácil meterla en aquella cosa y dejar que jugara a los carritos chocones que estar detrás de ella.

Cuando empezó el coro de la canción Abbadon comenzó a chillar palabras que no se le entendían, sonreía y se paseaba por toda la sala gritándolas con energía.

—Vaya, el demonio salió cantante—dijo Cass riendo mientras la veía balbucear lo que suponía era la letra de la canción para ella— _I know the moment I looked into your eyes I’d have to swallow all your lies. (1)_

Abbadon miró hacia arriba, topándose con un Castiel sonriente mientras cantaba con ella. Se soltó riendo, Cass había entendido lo que decía y estaba cantando con ella. Era como dar un pequeño concierto mientras se paseaban por toda la sala. Pero ya se había cansado, había intentado caminar mucho por hoy así que se dejo caer al piso.

—No, Abbadon, tenemos que caminar, anda. Ya deberías de caminar tú sola—gruñó Castiel mientras intentaba levantarla pero ella se negaba a pararse, mejor se puso a gatear—Abbadon, voy a quitarte la música—la niña se sentó y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras tomaba algo del suelo y se lo llevaba a la boca—NO, carajo, no—Cass se apresuró a quitárselo y la llevó al sofá—Ok, ¿quieres jugar a algo? Si no quieres caminar dime qué mierdas quieres.

— _Ielda_ —dijo riendo.

—No, no puedo darte mierda.

Abbadon comenzó a bailar sentada mientras comenzaba otra canción. Cass miró la pantalla, buscando cuál era la melodía que la había distraído. Abbadon estaba bailando a _Shawn_ _Mendes_ , el maldito de Gabriel tenía todo un historial de búsqueda de _Shawn_ , ¿qué mierdas? Abbadon parecía realmente feliz mientras se sacudía sentada en el sofá y fingía que cantaba a la perfección.

Castiel se sentó en el suelo frente a ella y la miró sonriendo. La niña, encantada por la atención, alcanzó su botella de Thor y comenzó a sacudirla, como si así se usaran los micrófonos, y siguió balbuceando la letra de la canción mientras Cass le aplaudía y le hacía los coros. No lo podemos culpar, Gabe repetía todas las canciones de _Shawn_ hasta que todos en la casa se las sabían de memoria.

Una vez finalizada la canción Abbadon alcanzó el control y se lo extendió a Cass, sonriendo.

— ¿Este es mi micrófono? Bien, ¿yo canto ahora?—Abbadon asintió mientras ella comenzaba a bailar la siguiente canción—Espera, deja veo si me la sé como mínimo—una vez que la canción fue establecida Castiel se sintió avergonzado porque definitivamente se la sabía.

Abbadon aplaudió, encantada con la interpretación de Hiel, y se puso a balbucear con él la letra de aquella canción mientras ambos bailaban sentados en aquella sala con sofás disparejos y una tele demasiado plana para considerarse una.

Ambos estaban envueltos en su propia burbuja, una que nadie lograba penetrar mientras los gritos desafinados de Castiel eran coreados por balbuceos llenos de baba de Abbadon. Estaban realmente contentos, podían estar jugando al concierto hasta que fuera hora de dormir, nadie los estaba molestando y Castiel no tenía que irse, se iba a estar con ella todo el rato sin cansarse, jugando una y otra vez. Quería pasar más tiempo a un lado de él, que nunca los separaran.

Cinco canciones después Castiel ya se había aburrido de aquel juego, estaba esperando a que Abbadon cayera dormida pero al parecer la niña tenía pila para otro rato.

—Demonio, ya no quiero cantar—Abbadon dejó de aplaudir ante sus palabras—No me mires así, canta tú ahora, anda. ¿Cuál quieres que te ponga?—se giró para comenzar a pasar las canciones—Dime cuál te gusta.

Castiel esperaba que su prima pidiera otra de _Shawn_ o _Lady Gaga_ pero podemos imaginar su sorpresa cuando pasó una que a Cass le encantaba en secreto y chilló en su oído, como si de alguna manera le exigiera que la dejara y cantara con ella. Una última canción antes de pasar a la siguiente actividad.

—Bueno, esa y ya—sentenció mientras la ponía—Tengo que lavar los platos y acomodar tu mochila para mañana—Abbadon asintió mientras levantaba su botella de Thor—Bueno, no vayas a llorar.

Castiel alzó las manos y comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro, como todos hacemos en los conciertos cuando el artista canta la balada preferida y sacamos nuestros celulares para alumbrar. No es que Castiel hubiese ido a un concierto antes, pero aquello era lo que se veía en los videos de internet.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía la canción en el fondo de su corazón, como si de alguna manera aquella letra lo representara sabiendo que era imposible, ¿a quién podría cantársela? ¿Cuántas decepciones amorosas había tenido? Anna no contaba, ver a su personaje favorito de la serie morir tampoco, ni mucho menos leerla.

_“For months on end I've had my doubts, denying every tear I wish this would be over now but I know that I still need you here.” (2)_

¿Cómo mierdas sentía una canción como aquel si nunca había estado enamorado de alguien? ¿Si nunca se había despedido de una persona? Había visto a su hermano llorar hasta quedarse dormido, preguntándose por qué las relaciones tienen que terminar así, con uno llorando abrazado a su almohada mientras la otra persona seguía con su vida. La infinidad de veces que le limpio las lágrimas a Michael, que le dijo que todo iba a estar bien, que encontraría a alguien mejor.

Michael solía poner aquella canción a todo volumen cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, como si intentara convencerse que era bueno dejar ir a Lucifer, que ya no lo quería como antes, que ni siquiera le importaba que fuera en serio con Bella. La misma canción que Castiel cantaba arrullando a Abbadon, que ya se había acomodado sobre los cojines y tenía el dedo en la boca, feliz de escuchar a Hiel cantar.

_“You've been so unavailable, now sadly I know why. Your heart is unobtainable, Even though Lord knows you kept mine.”(2)_

¿De verdad siempre era así? ¿En serio todo terminaba con llanto y canciones a todo volumen que daban un alivio momentáneo? Si era así para todos no entendía por qué sus amigos estaban tan desesperados por encontrarlo. ¿No veían a Lucifer? Cuatro días a la semana discutía con Bella por cualquier cosa, incluso habían roto en más de una ocasión pero volvían, como si disfrutaran lo tóxico que era aquello. Para Castiel no era bonito eso.

No era agradable estarte peleando con la persona que se suponía que amabas por cualquier pendejada; no era realmente bonito estar escuchando música que te hacía llorar cuando esa persona se iba (porque siempre lo hacen) se van.

_“You say I'm crazy 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done. But when you call me baby I know I'm not the only one.”(2)_

La canción llegó a su final sacándolo de su estupor, de aquella revelación que le hizo la voz de _Sam Smith_.

Miró a Abbadon dormir en el sofá, preguntándose si cuando ella tuviera su edad también estaría en esa posición llorando porque un chico le rompió el corazón. O puede que una chica, uno nunca sabe. Se preguntó cuantas veces alguien limpiaría sus lágrimas y le diría que todo iba a estar bien, que encontraría a alguien que le sanara todas esas heridas. Se imaginó cuántas veces pondría a _Sam Smith_ en el estéreo a todo volumen mientras cantaba a voz de grito aquellas letras que sanaban tu corazón a la vez que rompían tu alma. Se preguntó un sinfín de cosas pero al final sonrió.

De momento nadie lastimaría a su prima, la única decepción que se llevaría era que sus padres la recogerían mañana y no vería a Castiel hasta la próxima reunión familiar. Tomó la frazada que siempre descansaba en el respaldo del sofá y la cubrió con cuidado mientras acomodaba los cojines a su alrededor y ponía otros tantos en el suelo, por si se movía y caía.

—No dejaré que nadie te haga daño—le susurró mientras comenzaba a peinar su escaso cabello—No vas a pasar lo mismo que Michael, Abbadon. Lo prometo.

Después de darle su beso de las buenas noches se incorporó y fue a la cocina a terminar de lavar los platos sucios e ir recolectando todas las cosas de su prima. La música seguía sonando en la televisión pero él ya no prestaba atención. Hacía su labor mecánicamente, como si estuviera en modo automático, mientras recordaba a su hermano en la misma posición que Abbadon, llorando por culpa de Lucifer.

A Castiel le costó mucho perdonarlo, duró meses sin poder verlo a la cara. Siempre que lo veía quería molerlo a golpes a pesar de tener siete años menos. Sí, sólo tenía diez años cuando Lucifer, el hermano de su mejor amigo, le rompió el corazón a Michael. Sólo tenía diez años cuando vio a su hermano llorar toda la noche abrazado a su almohada; tan sólo era un niño de diez años que apenas estaba experimentando el amor cuando vio como éste destruía a su hermano.

En aquel tiempo a Cass le gustaba mucho una compañera de la escuela, Hannah. Le encantaba verla reír y hablar con sus amigas, ver su largo cabello negro decorado con un moño a la altura de la nuca y en cómo sus ojos brillaban con la iluminación del salón. Estuvo tentado a preguntarle si quería ir por un helado pues Gabe aseguraba que ella estaba loca por él pero antes de arriesgarse decidió pedirle un consejo a su hermano mayor. Tal vez Michael no salía con chicas pero al menos sabía algo del tema.

Fue una noche, antes del aniversario de su hermano con Lucifer, cuando al fin se animó a preguntarle. Fue esa noche que encontró a su hermano ovillado en la cama mientras lloraba con _Sam Smith_ en su reproductor de música a todo volumen. Castiel vio lo que iba a ser el regalo de Lucifer regado por el suelo, Cass había ayudado a elegirlo, lo habían adornado juntos, y ahora estaba todo destrozado y sin forma de arreglo.

Castiel quiso preguntar, quiso acercarse y preguntarle qué diablos había pasado, pero cuando Michael lo vio sólo le extendió los brazos, dando a entender que estaba necesitado de afecto, y Castiel se lo otorgó, abrazó a su hermano mayor hasta que se quedó dormido, hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron y sus lamentos se apagaron.

Nunca invitó a Hannah a salir, nunca le dijo que le gustaba y cuando ella se le acercó con esas intenciones Cass la rechazó. No quería llorar como su hermano, no quería que lo lastimaran de esa forma. No quería llorar por alguien que se había ido por cuenta propia hasta las tres de la mañana empapando su almohada.

Cass salió de sus recuerdos cuando vio que se había quedado sin nada que hacer. Regresó a la sala para vigilar a Abbadon antes de ver el reloj. Apenas eran las 9:30, _demasiado temprano,_ pensó con pesar pero tampoco intentó resistirse. Mañana tenía que levantarse muy temprano si quería llevar a su prima a la tienda de sus padres y volver a tiempo para la primer hora, si el tráfico era mucho al menos alcanzar la segunda.

Apagó la tele y se giró a tomar a Abbadon en brazos, llevándola a su cuarto para que ambos pudieran dormir en paz. Aquel fin de semana sí que fue agotador pero extrañaría al demonio, le daba diversión y excusas para molestar a sus amigos y aunque a veces lo volvía loco sin duda la cuidaría otro fin de semana. Siempre y cuando ella se mantuviera de ese tamaño y no creciera nunca, no estuviera expuesta a toda la mierda en el mundo.

—Qué envidia te tengo—susurró mientras la colocaba en la cama y proseguía a acomodarse—No tienes muchas obligaciones ni preocupaciones—se dejó caer a su lado y tomó el celular de la mesilla de noche—Quisiera volver a la época donde mis padres me limpiaban la mierda

Vio los mensajes que tenía desde la barra de notificaciones, sin muchos ánimos de contestarlos el día de hoy.

Dean le había escrito, Cass sonrió un poco mientras veía ese mensaje y su dedo comenzaba a titubear a la hora de abrirlo. Ganó la razón en Cass. No tenía ganas de hablar con Dean. En realidad no tenía ganas de nada, la depresión le había entrado así que mejor se iba a dormir antes de hacer una locura. Como cuestionarse el por qué Dean se había ofrecido venir a pasar la tarde con él.

_No queremos terminar como Michael, Cass. No seas heterocurioso._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, como verán vivo de la música so...habrá muchas canciones apareciendo a lo largo de la historia y no precisamente del estilo SPN :c
> 
> *) Es la canción de Peter Panda en la película de Niñera a Prueba de Balas.  
> 1) Fragmento de la canción Love is a Madness de Thirty Seconds to Mars ft Halsey.  
> 2) I'm not the only one de Sam Smith, en la versión en wattpad, sin editar, es la canción Too Good At Goodbyes pero Abbadon me poseyó y me hizo cambiarla, lo siento :c


	9. Capítulo 8.

> _La semana de Castiel empezó con los planes para el viernes y el chisme del año._

…

Castiel llegó a tiempo a su segunda clase a pesar de la lluvia que caía con furia. Su padre había estado desocupado así que después de despedirse de Abbadon se subió a la camioneta y lo trajo a tiempo y seco a la escuela.

Cass no veía mucho a su papá, entendía que era un hombre ocupado con la tienda y en sus ratos libres escribiendo, no entendía como su madre no le armaba drama, pero tampoco se quejaba de los pequeños momentos que compartía con él.

Antes de dirigirse a su aula se detuvo en su casillero para dejar la gabardina y el gorro, quedándose con la sudadera que tenía el logo de su banda favorita. Puso su contraseña y tiró de la palanca para abrir pero la puerta siguió atascada. Lo intentó de nuevo, incluso volvió a poner la contraseña y golpeo la maldita puerta pero ésta no cedió.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—gruñó mientras colocaba sus cosas en el suelo y seguía luchando por abrirla—Ábrete maldita sea.

Aquella puerta siguió en sus trece, negándose a abrir. Castiel se estaba desesperando; nunca se trababa, siempre abría a la primera, ¿acaso Gabriel había hecho de las suyas? Eso era muy probable dado que Abbadon lo despertó a las tres de la mañana porque se había hecho del baño y ya no quería seguir con la mierda en el pañal.

—Por favor, tengo que ir a clase—gruñó mientras miraba fijamente a la puerta— ¿Por qué carajos no abres?

—Hey, Cass.

Castiel se sobresaltó del susto, mirando a quién lo llamaba, sintiendo la sangre calentarse sobre sus mejillas de la vergüenza; concienzudamente había ignorado el mensaje de Dean en la mañana, ni siquiera lo había abierto, así que topárselo ahora no era parte del plan. Castiel no lo vio en toda la semana entre los pasillos, no tenía por qué verle justo ahora.

—Hey, Dean, ¿qué tal tu mañana?—volvió a intentar abrir la puerta sin mucho éxito.

—Tuve matemáticas así que pudo ser peor—Castiel le sonrió en respuesta— ¿Y Abbadon? No contestaste mi mensaje ayer.

Castiel vio como se apoyaba en el casillero de al lado del suyo y lo miraba atento, como si intentara ver más allá de la fachada que se estaba esmerando en hacer.

Aquel día no se había despertado de buenas. Estaba triste, quería ver a Michael pero eso no sería posible hasta las vacaciones de primavera, quería asegurarse que su hermano ya no llorara por las noches, que estaba bien y que incluso había conocido a alguien. Quería tantas cosas y apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.

—Vengo de regresarla—aclaró distraído mientras lo miraba—Y lo del mensaje…lo siento, Abbadon no tuvo un buen día ayer y dediqué mi atención a ella, cuando vi tu mensaje ya estaba muy cansado—le sonrió, como si aquello arreglara todo.

—Oh, bueno, me hubiese gustado despedirme—Cass asintió y regresó su atención a la puerta—Oye, Cass. Me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer el viernes por la tarde.

Cass se congelo a mitad de su acción y lo miró con ojos saltones, realmente sorprendido por aquellas simples palabras de parte de Dean. ¿Por qué le interesaba que estuviera libre el viernes en la tarde? ¿Quería pasar el rato? Bueno, no era para tanto, él pasaba el rato con tres chicos todos los días, uno más no haría diferencia, ¿o sí?

—Voy a la clase de baile de mi mejor amiga, Charlie. Es los viernes después de clase.

—Sí, te vi la semana pasada—Dean sonrió de lado, haciendo que el corazón de Cass se saltara un latido—Bueno, estaba pensando en pasar el rato—se llevó la mano a la nuca, como si decir aquello le costara mucho trabajo—Ya sabes, salir a conocernos más.

Castiel se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, preguntándose si aquello estaba pasando. ¿Dean estaba nervioso o sólo era él? No había nada de malo en pedirle a un chico pasar el rato un viernes en la noche, a veces él solía salir con Gabe a comer o con los demás a ver una película.

—Ham…—Dean enarcó las cejas, esperando una respuesta—Estee, sí. Claro, salir el viernes—asintió con la cabeza como si sus palabras no hubiesen sido suficientemente claras—Pero ¿puede ser después de la clase de baile? Charlie se enoja cuando no voy.

—Seguro, no te preocupes—Dean sonrió radiante, como si Cass hubiese alegrado su día—Yo te veo ahí y luego vemos a dónde vamos—Cass asintió—Bien, te veré por ahí entonces. Adiós, Cass.

Antes de irse golpeó con el puño la puerta de su casillero abriéndola de golpe. Castiel se sobresaltó y miró acusadoramente la puerta, ¿en serio? El duró sus buenos diez minutos intentando abrirla y Dean la golpea y bom, como si de _Alohomora_ se tratara. Aquello era traición en su forma más pura.

Tomó sus cosas del suelo y se apresuró a guardarlas para encaminarse al salón de biología. Había olvidado su bata así que tendría que usar una del armario, hizo una mueca ante eso, olería a trapeador toda la clase.

…

—Oye Balthazar—habló Kevin mientras caminaban de regreso a casa—Y tú hermana, ¿hasta cuándo va a dejar de estar enojada?

—Probablemente nunca—murmuró Gabriel mientras comía con desgana una galleta.

—Oye, ¿a ti que te ocurre?—Castiel le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras lo miraba—Tienes una galleta frente a ti y no la miras como si fuera la primera que comes en meses—Kevin rió pero Balthazar bufó— ¿Qué se traen los dos?

—Lucifer y Bella volvieron a terminar—aclaró el rubio alto con desgana—Según ella por las amiguitas de Lucy pero bueno, nos arrastraron a Gabe y a mí en el proceso—aclaró ante la mueca de confusión de Kevin y Castiel—Chicos no quiero hablar de eso, en serio. Me hace enojar.

—Oye, Cassie—Gabriel detuvo a Cass del brazo mientras Kevin intentaba animar a Balthazar adelantándose—Yo…quiero hablar contigo, por favor—miró a sus amigos—Nosotros los alcanzamos después, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para la tarea de química. Perdí mi tabla periódica.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Kevin mientras abrazaba a Balthazar—Cómprame una nueva caja de colores, Gabe, los que tengo ya me los acabé.

—Tengo una extra—lo tranquilizó el rubio mientras lo dirigía calle bajo—Respecto a la tarea de biología…

Cass vio a sus amigos perderse en la esquina y regresó su atención a Gabriel, que se veía triste y molesto. Castiel sabía que eso no era por la ruptura de Lucifer y Bella, los cuatro estaban acostumbrados a ellas, esto era algo más y Cass se estaba poniendo nervioso; para que Gabriel se pusiera de ese ánimo la cosa sin duda era seria.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la pequeña plaza que había cerca de la escuela. El día seguía nublado y el viento helaba, algo digno de enero…bueno, no la lluvia de la mañana ya que eso había provocado charcos congelados por la acera y a ellos intentando no matarse mientras caminaban. Castiel tenía el gorro calado hasta las cejas y la gabardina bien puesta, había olvidado su bufanda pero al menos la sudadera le daba un tanto de calor.

—Lucifer se ha estado acostando con Kelly, su amiga—aclaró Gabriel una vez que llegaron a la plaza— ¿El día de año nuevo? Subí a buscar algo a su habitación, Bella me dijo que se había ido a la tienda a comprar cosas que faltaban pero…estaba con ella—Gabe frunció el ceño—Le hice un drama abismal, lo llame de lo peor y puede que la haya agarrado contra Kelly sólo un poco—Cass lo miró confundido—Y…y bueno, yo…no quería…sólo me encontraba enojado pero…bueno, yo mencioné a Michael.

Castiel se congeló a la mitad de la zancada y miró a Gabriel sin saber si creerle o no.

El nombre de su hermano estaba prohibido frente a Lucifer, de hecho lo habían apodado como arcángel para poder hablar libremente de él en la casa y que el dueño no se enterara.

Castiel nunca preguntó por qué Lucifer había terminado con Michael un día antes de que cumplieran tres años juntos, sentía que mientras menos supiera más rápido lo iba a dejar pasar; asumió que se debía a la llegada de Bella pero Gabriel lo miraba como si él supiera todo.

—Gabe, ¿mi hermano que tiene que ver en esto?—preguntó lentamente, como si hablara con un niño pequeño—Él está en Arizona trabajando y…

—Lo sé—lo interrumpió mientras se dejaba caer en una banca, sin asegurarse si estaba seca—Pero…mierda, Castiel. Estaba tan enojado con Lucifer. Él prometió ya no hacerlo—Cass se sentó a su lado—Terminó por eso con Michael, Cassie. Tu hermano lo encontró con Kelly, yo pensaba que el que estaba en su habitación era él pero al verlo llegar me alarmé y corrí escaleras arriba con él pisándome los talones—Cass se tensó ante eso—Hubo gritos, Lucifer intentando explicarse y yo sólo los miraba, sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando. Kelly se vistió y se fue pero Michael parecía…parecía…

—Mi hermano le lloró noches enteras—gruñó Castiel mientras miraba a Gabriel—Le lloró, incluso le llamo pidiéndole que volviera, ¡le rogó cuando él fue el del estúpido error! ¿Qué mierdas, Gabriel? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?—se levantó de golpe—Tú sabías cuánto sufrió mi hermano, ¡lo sabías y aún así no me dijiste nada!

— ¿Qué querías que dijera, Cass? ¿Oye, Cassie, tu hermano y el mío terminaron porque Lucifer se estaba acostando con una chica, quieres venir a mi casa a jugar? ¡Claro que no, Cass!

—No me llames Cass—gruñó sin dejar de estar furioso—Soy Castiel.

—Sí, bueno, Dean te llama Cass y eso no te molesta.

Castiel se tensó ante eso a la par que la sangre en su rostro se calentaba violentamente. Iba a matar a Balthazar, no había otra explicación para que Gabe supiera que tenía un amigo llamado Dean que le llamaba así, él no se lo había platicado.

—Ese no es el maldito punto ahora—suspiró intentando calmarse—Bien, el idiota de tu hermano engañó al mío con Kelly, ¿por qué lo metiste aquel día? Es cosa de Bella y él.

—Porque estaba enojado. Me prometió que dejaría de hablar con Kelly—suspiró con pesar—Saber que le estaba haciendo lo mismo que le hizo a Michael a la hermana de otro de mis mejores amigos me enfurecía, ¿entiendes? Si tú hubieses sabido lo que había pasado me habrías dejado de hablar…y si Balthazar se entera seguro nos odiará el resto de sus días, aunque no lo haga notar adora a Bella, Cassie. No quiero…—se llevó ambas manos al rostro, afligido—Mencioné a Michael porque sabía que iba a lastimarlo, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado mi hermano aún quiere al tuyo, Castiel. Tenía que herirlo de alguna manera, hacerle ver que estaba haciendo mal.

Castiel volvió a sentarse a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

No le gustaba ver triste a Gabriel; él siempre reía y contaba chistes, verlo así de afligido lo lastimaba. Cass tampoco tenía el corazón para seguir recamándole por haberle ocultado todo aquello; entendía hasta cierto punto, Gabriel había temido que él se fuera y no volviera a hablarle, se quedaría sin mejor amigo y eso lo habría lastimado a tal grado de odiar a su propio hermano. De todas formas, no había nada que hacer, las cosas fueron hace años.

—Lamento haberme enojado—susurró Castiel después de un rato mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Gabe—Sabes que me pongo sensible siempre que se habla de Michael.

—Lo sé, lamento tener un hermano de mierda que hace gala de su nombre—ambos se soltaron riendo ante eso—Promete que no le dirás a Balthy lo que te acabo de decir, Cassie. No quiero perder un amigo por las tonterías de Lucifer—ambos se miraron—Sé que es mucho lo que pido pero…

—Lo sé, Gabe, lo entiendo—le palmeó la espalda mientras lo hacía mirarlo—Sólo…no nos metamos en eso, Balthazar tiene razón, son sus asuntos. Nosotros somos punto y aparte—Gabriel sonrió con alegría mientras asentía—Ahora, una pregunta, ¿cómo sabes que Dean me dice Cass?

Gabriel se ruborizó haciendo que Castiel comenzara a desconfiar. Cuando su amigo se ruborizaba sólo significaba que había hecho algo que no debía y ahora se arrepentía, lo cual no era siempre, en realidad consideraban un evento único el ver a Gabriel ruborizado.

—Gabriel—murmuró Cass mientras alargaba la última sílaba en signo de reproche.

—Iba a decirte—se excusó rápido mientras lo miraba con cara de cachorro—Lo juro que iba a decirte. Es sólo que tenías a Abbadon a tu cargo y Lucifer peleaba con Bella y bueno…se me olvidó—Cass lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—No te enojes conmigo, Cassie Bee, anda. Soy tu chico favorito.

—Eso es discutible en estos instantes—le gruñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Dime qué fue lo que viste.

Gabe sonrió, como si aquello fuera justo lo que esperaba, y se acomodó en la banca, sabiendo que aquello iba para rato y no importaba que estuviera haciendo un frío de muerte ni que el trasero se les estuviera congelando. Aquel iba a ser el chisme del año.

—Bueno, él tenía un corazón en su nombre—le dijo burlesco mientras Cass se ruborizaba—Le pregunté que de dónde se conocían y dijo que de la escuela, ¿algo que decir en tu defensa, Novak?—lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Mi defensa? Tú eres el que revisó conversaciones ajenas.

—Ese no es el asunto ahora, Castiel—le dijo negando con la cabeza, saliéndose por la tangente—La cuestión aquí es por qué tienes el nombre de un chico registrado con un corazón y yo no lo conozco.

—Dean podría ser una chica—intentó defenderse el pelinegro ante la mirada crítica de Gabriel—Y no es el único chico que tengo registrado así. Michael tiene un corazón amarillo.

—Sí, pero Michael es tu hermano, genio—Gabriel lo codeó mientras sonreía—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Cassie. Soy tu diario.

Castiel se planteó decirlo en voz alta, expresar sus temores ante su atracción por Dean, pero el miedo le cerró la garganta, ¿y si Gabe se burlaba de él? No lo había hecho con su hermano pero iba a resultar realmente raro que tanto él como Michael resultaran gay siendo hermanos, ¿algo andaba mal con ellos?

—Cassie—Gabe le palmeó el brazo—No te voy a juzgar, lo prometo. Eres mi mejor amigo.

—Dean es sólo un conocido, Gabe—lo tranquilizó—Es guapo y eso pero no es nada del otro mundo—Gabe enarcó las cejas—Bueno, es mucho muy guapo. No parece real, me gusta verlo pero… ¿crees que eso sea raro?—Gabriel frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—No lo sé. No te ha gustado nadie desde Hannah—habló en un murmullo, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta—Tal vez si lo tratas más puedas ver si en verdad te gusta o sólo se te hace una cara bonita—Cass lo miró, esperanzado.

— ¿Crees que sólo sea eso? ¿Qué Dean sólo me parece bonito?—Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

—Puede pasar y no necesariamente eres gay. Tú te me haces una cara muy bonita—le pellizcó la mejilla haciendo que Castiel se apartara con disgusto.

—Esto es serio, Gabriel.

—Y lo digo en serio, Castiel. Eres muy atractivo, ya te lo hemos dicho. Bueno, el punto aquí es que puedes salir con él y ver si te gusta o no, si lo ves como algo más que un amigo—Gabriel le palmeó la espalda.

— ¿Y cómo sabré si me gusta? Tú fuiste el que me dijo que me gustaba Hannah hace años, yo no tenía idea—suspiró—Me dijo que quería pasar el rato el viernes—Gabriel sonrió como el Guasón de Batman—Cuando sonríes así me das miedo, ya te lo he dicho.

—Mi Cassie está creciendo—se limpió una lágrima imaginaria—Mira, soy tu mejor amigo aunque le pese a Kevin y a Balthazar. Te conozco muy bien. Te diré cuando estés jodido, confía en mí.

Ambos se soltaron riendo, divertidos por aquellas palabras. Castiel sabía que Gabe siempre se iba a quedar a su lado a pesar de todos los problemas, a pesar de los errores que su hermano cometió con el de él, a pesar de querer asfixiarlo en ocasiones. Porque todo el mundo sabía que aquel par iban en el mismo paquete, no podías llegar a uno sin conocer al otro. Eso eran los mejores amigos.

Castiel abrazó a Gabe con una sonrisa que podría derretir el hielo en la acera y hacer salir el sol en invierno; si todos en el mundo tenían a alguien como Gabriel en su vida, a quién sacara sonrisas y limpiara llantos, a quien estuviera dispuesto a hacer todo con tal de verlos felices, a quien temía perderlos por culpa de los errores de los demás, a quien siempre los respaldara aún sabiendo que era una mala idea.

Si todos en el mundo tenían a su Gabriel…entonces todos podríamos derretir el hielo en el invierno más crudo.


	10. 9

> _Castiel escribió sobre Dean mientras pensaba en el verde y el café._

—Bien, sé que apenas es su segunda semana—habló la maestra mientras se paseaba por los lugares de sus alumnos—Pero, para su desgracia, éste semestre es el más corto entre tantos días de permisos y vacaciones así que tenemos, literalmente, que entregar seis meses en tres, y estoy siendo demasiado gentil. Así que nos iremos un poco rápido—Castiel se tragó un gemido de protesta mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en la paleta de su banca.

“—Y, como saben, nos toca ver un poco de redacción y esas cosas así que el día de hoy quiero que saquen una hoja en blanco por ambos lados, una pluma y le pongan su nombre y la fecha—Castiel se incorporó mientras abría su cuaderno—Van a escribir sobre algo; un objeto, un color, cualquier cosa. Cuando yo diga tiempo dejarán la pluma a un lado y se quedarán quietos, diré su número de lista al azar para que lean lo que escribieron y nosotros tendremos que averiguar qué es, ¿bien? Voy a calificar redacción, el uso de las palabras, faltas de ortografía y que sea mínimo de cuartilla y media—todos los alumnos se quejaron—Así que comiencen a escribir. Ya saben; palabra mal escrita, palabra que repetirán diez veces si quieren que les firme el trabajo. Adelante.

Castiel tomó su bolígrafo negro y comenzó a juguetear con él mientras veía la hoja en blanco frente a él. Las líneas se extendían una tras otra mientras se preguntaba sobre qué escribir. La clase de inglés era su favorita hasta el momento pero siempre que le pedían crear algo, cualquier cosa, la odiaba. Las palabras se le iban de la cabeza y no podía hacer ideas concisas para plasmar lo que la maestra pedía. Su padre era escritor en su tiempo libre, algo debió de haber heredado.

Escuchaba el rasgar del bolígrafo sobre la hoja de sus demás compañeros, cómo parecían emocionados mientras las palabras parecían fluir solas. Castiel suspiró con fastidio, y cierta envidia, y miró por la ventana, extrañando los colores que la primavera traía.

El invierno se estaba alargando de más, las copas de los árboles de Olympic seguían cubiertas de nieve, los charcos congelados seguían reinando la acerca y los pájaros no cantaban. Cass echaba de menos el verde, la brisa un tanto más cálida; no es que en Washington hiciera mucho calor, se encontraba nublado la mayoría de las veces, por algo había sido el lugar ideal para una película de vampiros adolescentes. Pero al menos siempre había verde y café, colores que aseguraban que ahí había vida.

—Señor Novak—la voz de su maestra lo sacó de la ensoñación, sobresaltándolo mientras dirigía su atención al escritorio—Es para hoy, ¿tiene algún problema con la ventana?—algunos alumnos comenzaron a reír.

—No, profesora. Sólo buscaba inspiración—le sonrió intentado salirse del problema.

—Bueno, ahora póngase a escribir.

Castiel asintió, un poco ruborizado, y colocó la pluma sobre la hoja, intentando hacer que las palabras salieran. Pensando en algo para describir.

Cass no fue consciente de sus ideas juntándose en el papel, de cómo iba llenando un reglón tras otro mientras intentaba sacar todo aquello que llevaba en la cabeza. Letra tras letra iban saliendo de la tinta de su bolígrafo mientras él seguía pensando en verde y café, en cosas vivas, en el invierno lejos de ahí.

Su hoja se llenó cuando menos pensó y tuvo que darle la vuelta porque aún las palabras querían salir, aún tenía mucho que decir al respecto pero el tiempo se acababa. Varios de sus compañeros habían dejado de escribir, como Kevin y Gabe, y esperaban pacientes a que los demás terminaran o la maestra dijera tiempo.

—Dos minutos—murmuró la profesora mientras miraba su reloj.

Dos minutos, Castiel tenía dos minutos para poder terminar todo aquello que quería salir de su cabeza. No era demasiado tiempo, y ya había tachado una palabra porque la escribió mal, eso le bajaría puntos.

—Bien, es todo. Dejen sus bolígrafos a un lado—a Cass le costó mucho desprenderse del suyo y mirar al frente—Bien, señor Shurley. Dígame un número del 1 al 30.

—Estee…20—dijo sonriendo.

—Ese es…usted, señor Shurley—todo el salón se soltó riendo ante la cara de desencanto de Gabriel—Bueno, por algo le toco. Empiece usted.

—No, vivía en la ignorancia, maestra. Mejor el 21—dijo desesperado, haciendo que Cass se soltara riendo.

—Usted dijo veinte y el veinte será, Gabriel. Y en todo caso el 21 es el señor Talbot, y si no quiere perder amistades mejor levántese y léanos lo que escribió.

Gabriel se levantó de su asiento con el cuaderno en las manos mirando a todos con fastidio, como si alguien más tuviera la culpa de que el idiota dijera su propio número cuando la maestra lo pidió.

—Pareces tan inalcanzable a pesar de estar en mis manos; no puedo dejar de contemplarte, ver cada una de tus curvas y cada uno de tus colores, deseando perderme en ellos por un buen rato y no volver de la promesa que me haces con sólo estar ahí frente a mí. Sé que no durará, pues aquello está destinado a terminar como todo en esta vida, pero quiero alargarlo, quiero ver cuánto podemos hacer que dure, quiero disfrutarte hasta el último de los minutos y no arrepentirme de nada—Cass sonrió, adivinando de quién hablaba.

“—Quiero hacerlo, sé que sólo basta con inclinar mi cabeza y tenerte, pero no puedo porque eres de alguien más. Tenías la advertencia brillando sobre ti cuando te encontré esa mañana, no eras libre, no eras para mí. Sin embargo, ahí estábamos, uno frente al otro, debatiéndonos en satisfacer nuestros deseos sin importar las repercusiones, sin importar quién salga lastimado. Y quiero hacerlo, lo deseo como no he deseado nada en un buen tiempo. Pero, ¿podré hacerlo? ¿Podré tenerte sin importar si le perteneces a alguien más? No lo sabremos, tu dueño ha llegado y yo tengo que dejarte en sus brazos, separándonos sin saber si volveré a verte.

Dejó de leer y varias chicas aplaudieron, como si aquello hubiese sido algo digno de un premio. Cass miró a Balthazar y a Kevin y ambos reían, como si también supieran de qué hablaba Gabriel. El tipo en serio se las sacaba de debajo de la manga para hacerse lucir. La maestra lo miraba atónita, como si no pudiera creer que unas palabras así hubiesen sido escritas por el bromista de Gabe.

—Eso fue muy bueno, Gabriel—lo felicitó la maestra—Bien, ¿alguien sabe de qué hablaba Gabe?

Cass alzó la mano, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros, pero sabía que ninguno tenía la respuesta correcta pues ninguno conocía a Gabriel como lo hacía él.

—Kali, dinos de quién crees que hablaba Gabriel.

—Creo que es bastante obvio, profesora. De una chica con novio, tal vez de Charlie o Jo.

Castiel soltó una risilla coreada por sus amigos, incluso por Gabriel. Sabía que nadie iba a adivinar. Había elegido cuidadosamente esas palabras para que nadie diera con el fruto de sus deseo, nadie que no lo conociera la menos. Sabía que Cass tenía la respuesta desde el primer párrafo.

—Señor Novak—Castiel dejó de reír ante el tono de voz que había usado la maestra— ¿Tiene una idea mejor que esa?—Cass asintió sonriendo—Bien, compártala con el grupo.

—Por supuesto, profesora. Gabriel hablaba de una rebanada de pay que dejé en el refrigerador—dijo sonriendo, sacando algunas risas en los hombres y un bufido de las chicas—Esta mañana baje y estaba a punto de comérsela pero, como lo expresó, ella tenía dueño así que tuvo que despedirse—Gabriel hizo un mohín por eso—No seas llorón, te di a probar.

—No es lo mismo tomar un bocado que la manzana entera, Castiel—refunfuñó mientras volvía a sentarse—Maestra, quiero que Castiel lea el suyo, se está burlando de mis sentimientos y le toca ponerse en vergüenza.

—Bien. Castiel, léenos lo que escribiste.

Cass aprovechó que la maestra anotaba algo en su lista para soltarle un puñetazo a Gabriel mientras se levantaba con el cuaderno en la mano. Negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse a leer, esperaba que al menos alguien adivinara porque ni él sabía de qué hablaba.

—El viento hacía bailar las hojas en el estacionamiento, llevándoselas mientras acarreaba todos aquellos secretos susurrados en callejones, a toda prisa temiendo que alguien los escuchara. Venía del norte, por lo tanto estaba frío, helado, congelaba cada cosa que tocaba. Todo era blanco y negro…—titubeó antes de proseguir, como si no estuviera seguro de las siguientes palabras—Todo era frío y oscuro hasta que te miré. Había color en aquel lugar, había muestra de que existía vida a pesar del crudo invierno que nos rodeaba; tus colores iban dando vida conforme te miraba, coloreaban aquel día gris y calentaba los secretos del viento, las hojas parecían combinar con tu cornisa, volvían a brillar como tú, cual piedras preciosas regadas en el suelo, siendo pisoteadas como si no tuvieran importancia.

“—Eras algo extraño en nuestra estación menos favorita, eras mi deseo de cada noche hecho realidad. Traías esperanza y calor contigo y yo sólo quería abrazarte, perderme entre tu corteza y no ser encontrado jamás, hacer mi casa en tu copa sabiendo que ahí estaría a salvo y lejos del frío, que me arroparías cada tormenta y nunca caerías como las hojas que se arremolinaban a tu alrededor. Te había extrañado tanto a pesar de no haberte conocido antes que ya temo el día en que te vayas, en que llegue el siguiente invierno y tú te apagues, dejándome desprotegido…—miró a la maestra—No terminé, profesora, había marcado tiempo.

Castiel miró a sus compañeros salir del trance en que sus palabras los habían metido. Balthazar alzó la mano, como si tuviera una respuesta, a la maestra le tomó varios segundos para cederle la palabra, como si ella también intentara adivinar de qué hablaba Castiel.

—Cassie habla de un árbol, ¿no?—preguntó mirándolo, con confusión—Dijiste algo de una copa y de una corteza, ¿es un árbol?

Todos los miraron, como si buscaran confirmación, pero Castiel se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía y asentía. Nadie iba a adivinar así que ¿por qué negar que fuera de un árbol? Cuando comenzó se trataba de la primavera, luego del color verde y el café. Cuando menos pensó en lugar de ser una cosa abstracta era un rostro lo que quería describir, era un par de ojos y una chaqueta. Aquello sin duda debió de alarmarlo pero no lo hizo, Gabriel ya le había tranquilizado diciendo que era normal que un chico le pareciera una cara bonita así que no tenía por qué alterarse.

—Bueno, es una bonita forma de describir un árbol, señor Novak. Siéntese y dígame un número.

—El uno, profesora—sonrió mientras escuchaba al desgraciado quejarse.

…

—Kevin, te pregunté que si necesitabas plastilina verde y dijiste que no, deja de tomar la mía—Balthazar le quito la barra de plastilina a Kevin mientras seguía intentando terminar su maqueta.

—Bueno, no había visto la imagen de una maldita célula vegetal. O sea, si capto que es vegetal pero ¿por qué tiene que ser verde?

—Por la cloroplasto, genio—murmuró Castiel distraído mientras intentaba acomodar el núcleo sobre el retículo endoplasmático de su maqueta—Yo ya terminé de usar la verde, Kevin, puedes tomar la mía.

—Gracias, Cassie. Tú sí eres un buen amigo.

Siguieron en silencio con la música a un volumen moderado mientras intentaban terminar su célula vegetal hecha de plastilina; aquella era una tarea de biología que les divertía porque, aunque lo negaran, aún tenían ese niño interno que se divertía jugando con plastilina.

Castiel estaba concentrado en ahora colocar el vacúolo detrás de su núcleo cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Frunció el ceño mientras lo tomaba e intentaba desbloquearlo con el meñique ya que era el único dedo que no se encontraba lleno de plastilina.

Era una llamada, sin más contestó, llevándoselo al oído sin prestar mucha atención de quién llamaba.

— ¿Hola?—le soltó un manotazo a Gabe, que intentaba robarse su plastilina amarilla—Aún la ocupo, róbasela a Balthazar.

— _Hey, Cass_ —hablaron del otro lado atrayendo su atención por completo— _No te vi hoy, ¿cómo estás?_

Castiel estuvo a punto de echar a perder toda la tarea mientras presionaba con demasiada fuerza el vacúolo sobre el citoplasma. Gabriel lo salvó del desastre al darle un manotazo en la mano, dándole a entender que lo arruinaría todo si seguía derritiéndose como una nieve en verano sólo porque Dean le estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Hey, hola. Sí bueno, estoy bien, Dean. Las cosas no cambian de un día a otro—sus tres amigos lo miraron enarcando las cejas; Kevin lucía confundido ante el nombre desconocido, Balthazar enarcaba una ceja y Gabriel lo miraba sonriendo—Me viste el lunes.

— _Lo hice, ¿no? Pero últimamente te escabulles. Ya no te encuentro en ningún lado_ —Cass sonrió haciendo que sus amigos comenzaran a reír disimuladamente, les enseñó el dedo anular y siguió prestando atención a Dean— _Bueno, eso no importa ya, ¿qué haces?_ —antes de poder escucharle Dean volvió a hablar— _No, Sammy, no es ella…es Cass, ¿recuerdas?_ —se escuchaba más lejano— _Sí, él...no enano, estoy hablando yo con él, consíguete un teléfono y llámale tú…Bueno, ve a terminar la tarea. Perdón, Cass, Sam había venido, ¿decías?_

—Te decía que estoy haciendo tarea—dijo divertido por lo que escuchó—Y saluda a Sam de mi parte, dile que espero conocerlo algún día.

— _Eso puede solucionarse, amigo. Podemos ir por él el viernes_ —Castiel se ruborizó y mejor le dio la espalda a sus amigos— _Entonces tarea, ¿te estoy interrumpiendo?_

—Algo así, es tarea de biología pero aún no he hecho la de matemáticas así que…

— _Entiendo, te marcaré más noche_ —el estómago de Castiel se revolvió ante eso— _Igual, yo me estoy haciendo tonto y no he empezado la de inglés, un relato describiendo algo de dos cuartillas, ¿puedes creerlo?_ —Cass se soltó riendo.

—Nosotros lo hicimos en clase, una y media. Yo describí un árbol—escuchó el gruñido de Dean—Anda, no es tan difícil, ¿qué es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza ahora?

— _Hum…creo que azul. Es en lo único que estoy pensando_ —se escuchaba pensativo, como si de verdad analizara a fondo aquel color— _Bueno, debo ir a hacer mi tarea, hasta luego._

—Adiós, Dean. Suerte.

Castiel colgó antes de que su amigo le dijera algo más que lo hiciera alcanzar una nueva tonalidad de rojo en el rostro y volvió a mirar a sus amigos; los tres aguardaban con los brazos cruzados y las cejas enarcadas, la típica pose de una mamá que te ha descubierto llegando a las tres cuando habían acordado a las doce.

— ¿Algo que decir, Castiel Novak?—preguntó Kevin mirándolo acusadoramente.

—Sí, tengo un nuevo amigo llamado Dean, creo que va en último semestre y por eso no comparte ninguna clase con nosotros—se encogió de hombros—No es la gran cosa.

—Queremos conocerlo—sentenció Balthazar mientras golpeaba con un puño la mesa—Y no es pregunta, Cassie. Tenemos que ver qué tipo de chico es, si es buena influencia para ti y esas cosas.

—Ustedes no son la mejor influencia, Balthazar—dijo Cass riendo mientras regresaba su atención a la maqueta—Y, por cierto. Acabas de destrozar tu tarea.

Balthazar miró a donde había caído su puño descubriendo que su célula vegetal se había convertido en una noche estrellada muy mala y con diferente temática. Comenzó a maldecir en todos los idiomas que sabía mientras intentaba repararla y Kevin aprovechaba a robarse su plastilina verde y Gabe la amarilla. Cass negó con la cabeza y siguió con su tarea.

¿Por qué Dean pensaba en azul cuando el día estaba nublado?


	11. 10

> _El viernes por la noche Castiel rompió su regla número uno._

…

Castiel no dejaba de rebotar su rodilla mientras miraba a Charlie corregir la postura de Anna, quién mascullaba contra ella como si Charlie no pudiera escucharla. Dean no había ido a la clase de baile, Crowley se encontraba charlando con otros chicos mientras miraba a Meg sonreírle a la distancia. Cass también quería que Meg Masters le sonriera de esa manera, o que al menos le prestara algo de atención pero la chica se turnaba entre mandarle sonrisas a su novio y coquetearle a Jo para las pulgas de Charlie.

Miró su reloj y luego la ventana en la que estaba recargado, como si esperara que Dean apareciera en cualquier momento dándole la señal de irse de ahí. No había tenido ganas de asistir a darle apoyo moral a sus amigas, no sabiendo que Anna estaría ahí mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, pero tampoco quería desatar la furia de la pelirroja y que le arrojara sabe cuántas maldiciones imperdonables…bueno eran sólo tres, pero Charlie las hacía parecer de verdad cientos.

Siguió mirando la ventana mientras Jo volvía a poner la canción que intentaban bailar. Castiel se perdió con la vista en las montañas y en los bosques de Olympic, imaginándose cómo sería recorrerlos de punta a punta; sabía que sus amigos no permitirían una acampada con él al mando, ni mucho menos una ida al Parque Regional pero era bonito soñar, imaginarse rodeados de aquellos árboles que nunca cambiaban, que escondían años de secretos y aventuras; tal vez le revelen sus secretos, tal vez sólo se dediquen a mirarlo por encima, como si no fuera digno de estar junto a ellos. No lo sabía y no tendría la oportunidad de saberlo, estaba condenado a dar tumbos por la vida como para intentar internarse en los bosques.

Las nubes dejaron caer la lluvia con la que los habían amenazado todo el día; Castiel se puso a perseguir las gotas que impactaban en el cristal, como si él fuera el que dirigía su curso, intentaba encontrar formas en el rastro de agua que dejaban tras de sí, como si de pequeñas constelaciones se tratara. Aquel era un juego divertido, al menos a él le gustaba en los días lluviosos cuando se iba la luz y por lógica el internet, se dedicaba a perseguir gotas de agua mientras adivinaba las formas escondidas, esperando a que la luz volviera.

—Cassie—Gabriel le golpeó la pierna, sacándolo de su ensoñación—Te hablan.

Castiel miró fastidiado a su amigo, molesto porque lo sacaran de sus divagaciones, para luego mirar el punto a donde señalaba. Dean estaba frente a ellos con ambas manos enfundadas en la chaqueta marrón mirándolos con una sonrisa ladeada mientras sus ojos no dejaban de contemplar a Castiel. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron congelados, como si las palabras se les hubieran ido de la boca y no supieran como proceder.

Si en algo iban a estar de acuerdo era en que ese chico era guapo.

—Hola, Cass—saludó el extraño con una sonrisa más radiante, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con la escasa luz—Sé que la clase aún no acaba pero la tormenta puede empeorar y…

—Oh, sí, claro—Cass salió de su transe y se levantó de su asiento junto a la ventana mientras pasaba por un lado de Kevin y Balthazar—Los veo más noche, le avisan a Lucy que salí—sus tres amigos asintieron sin dejar de ver a Dean—Oh. De verdad. Modales. Dean ellos son mis amigos Kevin, Balthazar y Gabriel—dijo señalándolos a cada uno—Chicos él es mi amigo Dean—los tres alzaron la mano a modo de saludo y Dean sonrió.

—Un gusto, regresaré a Cass sano y salvo.

—Más te vale cuidar bien a nuestro niño—le dijo Gabe al fin recuperando el habla—Lo quiero a salvo en la casa a más tardar las once—Cass puso los ojos en blanco mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

—Seguro, sano y salvo a las once. Hasta luego.

Dean se apresuró a darle alcance antes de que desapareciera por los pasillos. Ambos se sonrieron mientras seguían caminando codo con codo por la escuela hasta la salida, sin perder esa pequeña sonrisa que siempre tenían cuando se encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela. Esa sonrisa que decía muchas cosas pero a la vez ninguna; una mezcla entre agrado e incomodidad por la atracción del otro.

—Sólo paso a recoger la gabardina y podemos irnos—dijo Cass mientras se encaminaba a su casillero—Sino la lluvia me empapara completo.

—Traigo el impala, Cass. No te preocupes.

— ¿El impala?—Castiel llegó a su casillero y se apresuró a abrirlo, rogando para que la puerta no volviera a atorarse.

—Mi auto, es un Chevy Impala del 67—le aclaró mientras le sonreía y esperaba a que Cass tomara lo que necesitaba—Es una hermosura de auto, desde el momento en que lo vi supe que tenía que ser mía.

— ¿Mía?—Castiel cerró su casillero mientras miraba a Dean con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Sí, Cass, mía. Es mi nena y el amor de mi vida. Así que no te metas con mi auto si quieres que seamos amigos.

Eso sacó una risa a Castiel, una risa como nunca antes. Todos los problemas y sus tristezas salieron de su boca en forma de sonido alegre, como si al fin fuera hora de largarse de un pequeño chico de Olympic. Dean no pudo resistirse a aquel sonido y lo acompaño en sus risas, viendo como las mejillas de Cass se teñían de rubor y las comisuras de sus ojos se llenaban de arrugas.

—Bien, no me meto con el auto—le dijo riendo mientras volvían a dirigirse a la salida—No entiendo por qué le dices que es una chica. La palabra automóvil, carro o vehículo es masculina—abrieron las puertas siendo recibidos por la lluvia, que caía con más velocidad.

—Lo es pero Impala es femenino, ¿no?—Dean le guiñó un ojo—Cuando llegues a conocerla lo entenderás, Cass.

Castiel asintió, como si aquello tuviera algún sentido en el mundo, y cubrió a Dean con su gabardina para evitar que se mojara. Dean se encorvó, dado que era demasiado alto para Cass, y así ambos chapotearon entre la lluvia, evitando resbalarse con los charcos congelados, hasta llegar a la famosa nena de Dean.

No era ni más ni menos que el mismo auto que lo llevó a casa el viernes pasado, se sentía tan lejano aquel día. Apenas había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con Dean y sentía que habían sido meses, el tiempo pasaba relativamente lento cuando más rápido quieres.

Dean le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Cass y se apresuró a entrar por el lado del piloto. Castiel enrolló su gabardina toda mojada y la colocó en sus pies, temiendo mojarle los asientos a Dean, pero él sonreía, como si aquel pequeño paseo hubiese sido muy divertido.

—Bien—dijo riendo—Debido al cambio del clima no podemos irnos a sentar por ahí así que estaba pensando en ir a ver una película a Port Angeles—Cass ladeó la cabeza—Sé que se ve un poco lejos pero si sólo está lloviendo aquí y las carreteras están libres llegaremos a eso de las seis—murmuró mirando su reloj—Vemos la película, salimos como ¿qué? ¿Siete treinta? Vamos a cenar y luego ya te regreso—Cass se soltó riendo.

—Pensé que discutiríamos sobre a donde ir pero al parecer ya lo tienes todo resuelto—Dean se ruborizó lo que hizo reír más a Cass—Descuida, suena bien para mí, pero… ¿no ibas a recoger a Sam de no sé dónde?—Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Él fue el que sugirió que fuéramos a Port Angeles. Estuvimos ahí el fin de semana pasado, lo llevé a comer a un lugar estupendo, me dijo que te llevara ahí—Dean sonrió—Anda, mientras más rápido lo aceptes más rápido llegaremos allá.

Castiel se soltó riendo mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. La verdad esperaba que le pidiera acompañarlo a cualquier otro lugar y sentarse a charlar pero ¿una escapada a Port Angeles? Eso nunca pasó por su cabeza, si siquiera había hecho eso con los chicos cuando Lucifer les soltaba el auto…por lo tanto era más emocionante.

—Hagámoslo, pero recuerda que tengo que estar a las once, según Gabriel—ambos se soltaron riendo.

Dean encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir hasta los límites de la ciudad.

…

—Entonces, tienes un hermano mayor que vive en Arizona, ¿Qué no has visto desde julio del año pasado?—Cass asintió mientras recargaba la espalda en la puerta y miraba a Dean conducir—Hombre, eso es triste. Yo no soportaría pasar un fin de semana lejos de Sammy, ¿quién va a darle sus vitaminas si yo no estoy? ¿Quién le revisará la tarea?—negó con la cabeza—No, de ninguna forma—Castiel se soltó riendo.

— ¿Y tus papás no pueden hacer eso?—Cass lo miró con la cabeza ladeada, confundido.

—Pueden pero ¿por qué lo harían cuando Sam me tiene a mí?—se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba una curva que a Cass le pareció un poco cerrada—Bueno, ¿cómo se llama tu hermano? ¿Qué estudió?

—Se llama Michael—le dijo sonriendo—Estudió biología, trabaja en el zoológico de Arizona y a veces se va de trabajo de campo a cualquier lado del mundo—comenzó a entusiasmarse—Otras veces ayuda en un laboratorio donde salvan animales de empresas que hace pruebas con ellos.

Castiel no solía hablar mucho de Michael, ya se nos había explicado la razón, así que poder charlar con Dean libremente de su hermano lo hacía sentir feliz. Podía decirle todo a su nuevo amigo sin temor a que cierto hombre llamado como el diablo lo escuchara.

—Una vez fue al Amazonas, dijo que vio un sinfín de aves coloridas volando y cantando entre los árboles—los ojos de Castiel brillaron de la emoción al recordar el relato de Michael—Había muchos colores, no sólo gris, verde y café. Había flores y frutas. ¡De todo, Dean! ¿Te imaginas un lugar ta colorido? Aquí es una suerte si algunas flores crecen en primavera lejos de las florerías.

Dean se soltó riendo ante el entusiasmo de Cass mientras veía las fábricas que estaban en los límites de Port Angeles. Castiel olvidó su relato y decidió prestar atención a su nuevo entorno, viendo cómo ahí no llovía y las farolas alumbraban a algunos peatones cada pocos metros de distancia. Los locales pasaban de ser viejas fábricas o feos lugares abandonados a estar llenos de luces y colores mientras el cielo se volvía de un gris un poco más oscuro, como encapotado, haciendo que la atmosfera fuera más silenciosa. Era como estar dentro de una burbuja.

— ¿Y qué película veremos, Dean?—preguntó Castiel sin dejar de ver la ventana.

—Qué te parece… la primera que esté en cuanto lleguemos.

Cass lo miró riendo mientras Dean le sonreía a la calle.

Había pensado que estaría muerto de nervios por estar a solas con Dean, se había imaginando trabándose cada tres palabras y no saber qué decir mientras estaba con él pero no era así. Charlar con Dean era como hacerlo por el teléfono, era fácil; cómodo. Sentía que se conocían desde hace tiempo, que sólo eran viejos amigos que salían a pasar el rato, como se supone que había sido desde un principio, incluso había descubierto cosas de él que lo hacían más agradable; como que le gustaba escuchar Led Zeppelin mientras conducía y que era un fiel amante del Rock Clásico; que adoraba a su hermano por sobre todas las cosas y que a veces le ayudaba a su padre en el taller.

Cada pequeña cosa que descubría de Dean le gustaba más que la anterior…tendría que hablar con Gabriel.

…

—Fue la peor película del mundo—Cass se soltó riendo mientras salían del cinema y se encaminaban a donde Dean había estacionado el auto—En serio. No puedo creer que me obligaras a ver una película cursi.

—Vamos, Cass. Las chicas frente a nosotros nos estaban prestando más atención que a la película—Dean le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros haciendo que Cass se ruborizara—Era como si esperaran que en cualquier segundo saltara sobre ti o algo así—Cass se soltó riendo deteniéndose a un lado del impala.

—Eres muy creativo, ¿te lo han dicho?—Dean se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba ir a Cass—Muy bien, señor Winchester, ¿ahora a dónde?

Cass se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la puerta del auto, mirando a Dean con una sonrisa que a ojos de cualquiera podría considerarse de enamorado pero sólo era una sonrisa de amigos; la típica sonrisa que nos saca un amigo cuando nos hace reír por sus ocurrencias y nos hace olvidarnos de la larga y pesada semana que tuvimos. Era una sonrisa de agradecimiento por la divertida tarde que tenían hasta el momento.

—Bueno—Dean colocó ambos brazos a los lados de Castiel, acorralándolo contra Baby—Pensaba en ir a comer a donde te dije. A Sammy le gusto mucho el lugar o…hay un lugar en el puerto. Tiene unas vistas asombrosas, y la comida es rica—sonrió de lado— ¿Qué eliges?

Castiel se quedó sin habla mientras miraba los ojos de Dean y descubría diversas tonalidades de verde. Admiró sus pecas; nunca las había considerado atractivas, de hecho muchos creían que eran antiestéticas pero las pecas de Dean era una muestra de arte, eran algo realmente digno de ver, Cass quería contarlas todas, quería tocarlas pero Dean esperaba una respuesta así que no tenía por qué tocar aquel rostro y ponerse a contar sus pecas.

—Me gustan las vistas al pacífico—susurró, nervioso por la cercanía de Dean.

—Bien, podemos ir caminando desde aquí—Dean se apartó de Cass pero lo tomó de la mano para separarlo del coche—No queda muy lejos y al menos disminuimos un poco la contaminación—Cass se soltó riendo.

— ¿No temes que alguien le pueda hacer algo a tu nena?

—Port Angeles no es la ciudad más peligrosa, Cass—lo soltó y ambos continuaron caminando por la calle—A lo contrario de la creencia popular, no merodean vampiros en un reluciente volvo plateado—Cass lo miró enarcando las cejas haciendo que las orejas de Dean se ruborizaran—Oh, vamos, Cass. Estuvieron grabando por ahí por años, tenía que investigar—Castiel se soltó riendo, aquella noche se había reído mucho.

—Seguro, te creo. Mero trabajo de investigación—ambos se rieron mientras seguían caminando por las calles que estaban alumbradas por las lámparas—Dean, ¿a qué universidad irás?

Esa simple pregunta pareció destantear a Dean, quién miró confundido el camino que se extendía ante ellos, como si aquello no se lo hubiera cuestionado nunca. Castiel aguardó pacientemente mientras miraba la banqueta e intentaba no pisar las líneas en ella. Era un juego divertido cuando te encontrabas solo caminando por la calle, Cass solía jugarlo con Michael cuando eran niños, decían que las líneas era lava corriendo por la calle y si las tocaban arderían. Cass nunca había pisado una mientras jugaba, era realmente bueno. Punta, talón, salto, rodeo. No quería arder.

—No le he pensado bien—Dean habló al fin, mirando a su acompañante entretenido con lo que fuera que hiciera—Creo que a la de Portland, cerca de Seattle—Cass lo miró.

—Eso es muy cerca de casa, ¿no quieres irte más lejos?—Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Te lo dije, no quiero alejarme mucho de Sammy—Castiel asintió, pensativo— ¿Y tú? ¿Ya sabes a qué universidad irás?

Ambos dieron vuelta en la esquina llegando al paseo marítimo de Port Angeles, una trampa turista para cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a contemplar el océano pacífico extenderse ante sus pies, las gaviotas volaban de un lado a otro, como si buscaran comida o un lugar para pasar la noche, algunos veleros se balanceaban en las aguas y las nubes amenazaban con descargarse en cualquier momento. Al parecer, la lluvia venía persiguiéndolos desde Olympic.

—No lo he pensado mucho—murmuró distraído por el agua—Aún tengo otro semestre para pensarlo.

—Vamos, debes de tener una idea—Dean lo codeó, atrayendo su atención— ¿No sabes qué quieres estudiar?

—La verdad, no—Castiel se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a Dean—Bueno, quería ser doctor, ya sabes…ayudar a las personas y eso pero me desmayé cuando tuvimos la práctica de la rana—admitió ruborizado haciendo que Dean se soltara riendo—Y no me gusta ver la sangre, es muy ugh. Intestinos y arterias—se estremeció mientras Dean seguía riendo—Luego quise ser biólogo, como mi hermano.

—Adivino, te dan miedo los animales.

Dean lo hizo cruzar la calle hacia un pequeño local con luces de neón y un letrero que rezaba “ABIERTO”, había varias motocicletas en el exterior, tantas que Castiel temió golpear una y que se cayeran todas, a Gabriel le paso una vez y tuvieron que huir despavoridos del lugar para que no los mataran. No parecía un restaurante o una cafetería, tenía más bien finta de bar.

—Sí, al menos los que son muy grandes—entraron al local y miraron a su alrededor—Dean, no creo que dejen entrar menores de edad aquí…yo todavía tengo dieciséis.

Dean lo miró con una mueca ladeada y siguió adentrándose al local, sorteando hombres barbudos vestidos de cuero con algo más que cerveza en su vello facial. Castiel se apresuró a seguir a Dean por el lugar, temeroso de que en cualquier momento uno de ellos decidiera usarlo como palillo de dientes o algo peor.

Cass no era corpulento, apenas pasaba el metro con setenta, sus brazos no daban para mucho debido a que odiaba ejercitarse, sabía autodefensa pero eso no servía mucho en caso de riesgos; las personas solemos paralizarnos cuando nos vemos en amenaza y sólo acatamos las ordenes de nuestros atacantes, como si no supiéramos meterles la nariz hasta el cerebro y sacarles los ojos.

Cass decidió que era mejor idea prestar atención a la decoración que a los comensales así que se fijo en las paredes de aquel local, en las luces fluorescentes que colgaban del techo, en las camareras con su típico uniforme rosa con mandil blanco ir de un lado a otro; todas parecía jóvenes, como dos o tres años mayores que Cass, hubo una morena en especial que le atrajo la atención debido a que se encontraba mirándolo desde que entró al local. Tenía el cabello sujeto en un raro moño a la altura de la nuca y masticaba goma de mascar.

Castiel chocó con la espalda de Dean cuando este se detuvo de golpe debido a su distracción. Lo miró avergonzado y prosiguió a sentarse donde Dean indicaba, viendo que había encontrado un lugar en el fondo con vista al paseo marítimo.

Cass sonrió mientras veía el mar agitarse y los veleros bailar con él, en como las nubes se arremolinaban creando paisajes que Castiel solía ver en las pinturas de los museos, parecía que podía tocarlas con solo alzar la mano.

—Tiendes a perderte en tus pensamientos muy seguido, ¿verdad?

Castiel se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Dean y lo miró, se había sentado frente a él y lo miraba con las cejas enarcadas y una disimulada sonrisa que dejaba ver la burla en sus palabras haciendo que Cass riera un poco.

—La verdad es que me distraigo con facilidad—admitió mientras volvía a mirar hacia la ventana—Y aquí es bonito, ¿no lo crees?

—Vengo todos los fines de semana, mi abuelo vive cerca, tiene un deposito de chatarra—Cass lo miró interesado—Y es muy tranquilo, ya sabes. Pueblo pequeño, no hay mucho tráfico, las cosas son más…cómodas aquí.

La mesera que había estado viendo a Cass desde que llegó se detuvo junto a su mesa con libreta en mano, esperando la orden para pedirla en la cocina. Castiel debía reconocer que era realmente bonita, tenía ojos marrones y la piel del color del chocolate con leche…a nuestro amigo le gustaba mucho el chocolate con leche.

—Hola, soy Amber y seré su mesera esta noche, ¿ya saben qué van a ordenar?

Castiel no entendía el motivo de tanta formalidad, bueno no estaba acostumbrado. Miró a Dean, como si él supiera lo que su estómago quería, y luego miró la mesa intentando buscar la carta…dándose cuenta que no había, ¿cómo iba a saber lo que quería si no le decían que podían ofrecerle? Aquello no era lógico.

—Yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una malteada—Dean habló tranquilamente mientras miraba a Amber—La malteada de fresa por favor—Amber escribía a toda velocidad mientras asentía—Cass, ¿qué quieres tú?

—Ah, estee—Castiel miró a la chica—Lo mismo, sólo que la malteada de chocolate y la hamburguesa sin tomate, por favor—Amber asintió—Gracias…Amber.

La chica enrojeció ante la sonrisa que Castiel le brindó y después de asegurarles que su comida estaría de inmediato se retiró. Ambos chicos se soltaron riendo ante eso y regresaron su atención al otro, como si ellos fueran lo más interesante de la noche.

Ambos comenzaron un juego de pregunta y respuesta. Preguntaban lo primero que les viniera a la mente, como un el juego que los psicólogos suelen hacer, y tenían que pensar bien la respuesta, no importaba si era embarazosa o no. Ambos se la estaban pasando genial, tenían varias cosas en común y otras no tanto pero eran las pequeñas diferencias las que hacían aquella charla de un viernes por la noche tan entretenida, deseando alargar las horas, que los minutos fueran horas y las horas días.

Castiel no se había divertido tanto charlando con alguien desde que dejo de salir a solas con Gabe. Descubriendo cosas de alguien que apenas llevaba unos días conociendo. Era divertido estar charlando con Dean, era divertirlo verlo hacer muecas durante sus relatos y verlo llenarse de cátsup cuando le mordía a su hamburguesa. Era como tener otro mejor amigo.

—Me da un poco de pena—dijo Cass ruborizado ante la pregunta de Dean—En serio, es un poco vergonzoso.

—Oh, vamos Cass. No puede ser tan malo—Dean lo señaló con una papa—Te diré el mío. Mi gusto culposo es _Taylor Swift_ —Castiel se soltó riendo ante eso—Puedes apostarlo, me sé todas sus canciones y tengo todos sus discos, cuando alguien me pregunta digo que son para mi mamá—Cass siguió riendo—Ahora, ¿cuál es tu gusto culposo?

Castiel intentó recuperar el aire mientras lo miraba como si estuviera pensando en su respuesta. No sabía si Dean lo tomaría a burla o como algo raro pero tampoco tenía nada que perder, si seguirían siendo amigos tarde o temprano lo invitaría a casa y vería su colección de discos. Bebió de su malteada, haciendo ruido con el popote descubriendo que se había agotado.

—Está bien. Mi gusto culposo es _Troye Sivan_ —admitió mientras enrojecía—Empezó como mi youtuber favorito y sus canciones me gustan—se encogió de hombros—Ya sé que es gay pero yo no lo soy.

—No estaba diciendo que lo fueras—Dean le sonrió intentando calmarlo—Creo que tus gustos por la música o cualquier cosa no define quién eres. Me gusta _Taylor Swift_ y aún así amo el rock clásico, Cass, ¿es es malo?—Castiel negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía— ¿Ves? No hay nada de malo. ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de él? A mí me gusta mucho de la rubia las del nuevo álbum. Más diosa—Cass se soltó riendo—Aunque _Love Story_ sigue siendo de mis favoritas sin importar el tiempo.

—De _Troye_ creo que me voy por _Heaven_ , o _Little Pill_ , la verdad no sabría decirte—ambos se soltaron riendo—Por cierto, ¿qué hora es, Dean? No quiero que tengamos que regresar con la tormenta—señaló la ventana—Las carreteras en enero suelen ser peligrosas.

—Es hora de pedir la cuenta—Dean se giró a buscar a la camarera Amber para pedir la cuenta—Gabriel se enojará, Cass. Son las nueve treinta.

Cass miró alarmado a Dean y luego su celular. Habían hecho tres horas de viaje para llegar ahí con la carretera despejada, ahora que la tormenta se acercaba iban a tener que ir muy lento si querían llegar a casa sanos y completos.

Castiel sacó su celular por primera vez en toda la noche mientras distraídamente dejaba un puñado de billetes en la mesa, en señal de que pagaba por su comida. Tenía varios mensajes de Gabriel.

**Dulce de leche:  
** _¡Cassie! Balthazar pregunta que dónde pusiste  
el juego de Lego, queremos entretenernos ya que alguien  
no diré nombres, Castiel, se largó sin nosotros._

**Dulce de leche:  
** _¡Castiel! Charlie ha llegado y se encuentra molesta  
dijo que hoy tocaba maratón de Harry Potter  
y que Jo no es feliz siendo la única Hufflepuff aquí._

**Dulce de leche:  
** _Cass, ¿ya vienes? Kevin no me da lunetas  
quiero lunetas Cassie. Dile que me dé._

**Dulce de leche:**   
_Espero que la “no cita” esté resultando bien  
¿ya descubriste si te gusta o sólo era una cara bonita?_

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco ante tanta tontería escrita por Gabriel, ¿es que no tenía nada más que hacer? Y había olvidado por completo lo del maratón de _Harry Potter_ , Charlie estaría insoportable por semanas, tendría que recompensarla con algo para que le perdonara su traición.

…

Castiel iba cantando a todo pulmón las canciones que sonaban en la radio de Dean a bordo de un Chevy Impala del 67. Ambos se encontraban cerca de casa, al fin, por lo tanto habían decidido iniciar un pequeño concierto en memoria a la mejor noche que habían pasado.

Cass descubrió que desgraciadamente le gustaba Dean, pero no sabía si como amigo o como algo más, tal vez tenía un crush intenso con él como esos que las personas solemos tener ante personas imposibles de conseguir. Tal vez había probado el arcoíris y sólo tenía una experiencia gay ante un rostro bonito. Necesitaba hablarlo con Gabriel seriamente. Sin tapujos ni inhibiciones.

—Ya no me dijiste qué querías estudiar—habló Dean mientras entraban al centro de Olympic.

—Te dije que no sabía—contestó Cass entre risas—Tal vez quiera ser presidente o mercenario—Dean se soltó riendo.

—Un mercenario que se desmaya al ver intestinos y arterias—ambos se carcajearon mientras Dean conducía por calles más familiares—Bueno, me divertí, Cass. Eso de estar en escuela nueva y no conocer muchos chicos apesta—Cass lo miró curioso.

— ¿Por qué te cambiaron de escuela? ¿Ibas en el instituto vecino?—Dean asintió mientras tomaba la calle para dar con la casa de Castiel.

—Asuntos familiares—murmuró encogiéndose de hombros—Lisa me convenció de que lo mejor era que me cambiara de instituto, mis padres no estaban muy seguros dado que es mi último año pero bueno, está resultando—se encogió de hombros y se detuvo en el semáforo que estaba a una cuadra de la casa de Cass.

—No sabía que conocías a Lisa—Castiel comenzó a sentirse nervioso—No creo caerle muy bien después de lo que pasó con Anna—hizo un mohín pensativo mientras la luz roja de alto los iluminaba—Charlie dice que me odian.

—Claro que conozco a Lisa, Cass. Es mi novia.

Castiel se sobresaltó ante aquellas palabras, era como si esas cinco letras juntas no estuvieran en su diccionario, ¿novia? ¿Dean tenía novia? _Obvio, idiota, ¿qué creías? ¿Qué era gay y se fijaría en ti? Sabemos que un chico como él no podía andar soltero_. Se sentía como algo imposible, nunca se había planteado el hecho de que Dean pudiera tener una novia porque no lo parecía, él no se la pasaba hablando con todo el mundo de su novia ni de chicas, en realidad apenas si mencionaba a las chicas estando con Castiel, ¿cómo no pensar que aquello no le interesaba? Era el único chico de su edad que conocía que no hablaba de chicas todo el tiempo.

¿Y tenía novia? Peor, ¿salía con Lisa? ¿La misma lisa que se encierra en los armarios de conserjería con Balthazar? Quizá no llevaban mucho, quizá Lisa ya ni siquiera se encierra con Balthy porque tiene a Dean, ¿debería decirle?

La luz del semáforo cambió a verde, alumbrándolos, pero Castiel sentía que seguía en alto. Banderas rojas se alzaron y la luz prevaleció, alertándolo de que mejor dejara de intentar comerse el arcoíris y se concentrara en buscarse una chica.

—No sabía que eras novio de Lisa—Castiel pudo hablar una vez que Dean se estacionó a las afueras de su casa—Pero bueno, seguro me odia.

—Vine a la fiesta de año nuevo, Cass, ¿no nos viste?—Castiel negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía nervioso—Y no creo que Lisa te odie, le caes muy bien. Me dijo que salías con Anna pero las cosas no terminaron bien—Cass se encogió de hombros.

—No siempre se puede salir victorioso de ese tipo de cosas. Creo que debería de entrar, estos idiotas puede que no le avisaran a Lucifer que salí y estará preocupado—Dean asintió mientras reía.

—Suena extraño que hables de Lucifer—Cass lo miró confundido.

—Bueno, es el nombre del hermano mayor de Gabe y con quien vivimos. No es una perita en dulce pero se preocupa por nosotros—abrió la puerta—Te veré por ahí Dean. Me divertí hoy.

—Yo también Cass, como no hacía de hace tiempo. Bien, te veré el lunes—Cass asintió mientras salía del auto—Descansa, sueña cosas bonitas.

Cass se encaminó a su casa sin prestar mucha atención a la hora ni a Dean, que esperaba a que entrara. Su hogar estaba silencioso, como si todos ya estuvieran dormidos así que temía haber llegado demasiado tarde; la lluvia los había sorprendido cuando apenas salían de Port Angeles así que Dean se había visto con la necesidad de conducir un poco por debajo del límite, no queriendo estrellarse contra los árboles.

Colgó su gabardina en el perchero y se quitó los zapatos, feliz de poder darles un respiro a sus pies, y se encaminó a las escaleras ignorando todo el desorden que había en la sala con piezas lego y palomitas por todos lados, parecía que estuvieron jugando a la guardería en lugar de tres chicos de diecisiete pasando el rato.

Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible al entrar a su habitación para ponerse el pijama ya que Gabriel se pondría como un pequeño troll si lo despertaba. Miró el despertador, descubriendo que pasaban de las doce, suspiró agotado y se dejó caer bajo las sabanas de su adorada cama, intentando evitar sonreír mientras rememoraba su tarde.

— ¿Te divertiste?

Castiel se sobresaltó y miró a su amigo. Gabriel estaba más dormido que despierto pero sabía que él fue el que le habló, ¿quién más sino? Dudaba que hubiera algún fantasma por ahí interesado en su salida con Dean.

—Sí, él es divertido—susurró mientras se recostaba de lado, mirando a Gabe—Fuimos al cine y luego a cenar—Gabe bostezó mientras se acomodaba para mirarlo.

— ¿Te gusta o sólo es buen amigo?

—No lo sé, tiene bonitos ojos y me gustan sus pecas, cuando habla de las cosas que le gustan sus ojos brillan de manera agradable y siempre tiene algo que decir—suspiró profundamente, Gabriel enarcó las cejas riendo—De todas formas no importa, Gabe. Es novio de Lisa—se giró como si diera concluida la conversación y miró el techo—No entiendo por qué no mencionó que tenía novia antes.

—Tal vez no surgió la conversación, Cassie—su amigo intentó tranquilizarlo pero él sólo bufó mientras colocaba un brazo sobre su rostro—Entonces, ¿sí te gusta? ¿Mucho?—Cass negó con la cabeza.

—Es buena persona, Gabe. Y muy divertido, tenemos cosas en común…muy pocas creo, siempre intenta hacerme reír y sentir cómodo a su alrededor, escucha lo que le digo y…—suspiró—No importa. Mira, fue una cosa gay de ¿qué? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? Ya es pasado. Tiene novia y sólo somos amigos—Gabriel hizo un sonido de afirmación—Mejor duérmete, anda, prometimos ayudarles a mis padres en la tienda mañana—Gabe gruñó.

—A veces odio que tu madre cocine tan delicioso. Buenas noches, Cassie bee.

—Buenas noches, Gabe.

Castiel se quedó contemplando el techo unos minutos más, como si él tuviera las respuestas de todas sus preguntas, rememorando cada detalle de aquel día pero intentando verlo desde otra perspectiva, una en donde Dean sólo era un tipo amable, con novia, que estaba intentando buscar nuevos amigos.

_Debes admitir que…enterarte de su relación…si dolió un poco._

Gruñó molesto de aquella estúpida vocecita que sonaba a la de Gabe y mejor enterró el rostro en la almohada. Intentando bloquear todo aquello que lo ponía más confundido de lo que estaba ya.

Mañana se enfrentaría a eso.


	12. 11

> _Castiel se preguntó el sábado por qué existían latas a prueba de osos._

…

—Entonces, ¿no vas a contestarle?—Gabriel señaló el celular que estaba en el mostrador mientras Castiel acomodaba algunos productos—Cassie, el chico ha estado mandándote mensajes toda la mañana. Si no contestas va a pensar que no te la pasaste bien anoche.

—Gabe, estoy dudando de mi sexualidad por ese tipo—masculló Cass dejando de lado las cuerdas para escalar y mirando a su amigo—Un tipo que, te recuerdo, tiene novia—gruñó molesto—Deja me tomo al menos un día, por favor. Estoy muy confundido.

Gabriel masculló algo que sonaba a que era un exagerado y siguió con su labor de acomodar los productos de exhibición sobre el mostrador.

Los chicos no tenían trabajos fijos para mantener la casa, la mayoría de las veces sobrevivían a base de la cartera de Lucifer y, cuando estaban juntos, de la de Bella. Pero solían ayudar a sus padres en sus trabajos, había fines de semana en las que trabajaban en la tienda de artículos deportivos de los Novak; otras veces ayudaban a hacer los pedidos en la pastelería de los Shurley; incluso ayudaban en las oficinas municipales con la entrega de correo y documentos importantes para aligerar la carga del señor Talbot. Les pagaban lo justo, sobrevivían una semana con ese dinero o lo guardaban para futuras emergencias.

Aquel fin de semana había tocado en el local de nos Novak. La señora Novak tenía que atender algunos asuntos con los surtidores y el señor Novak iba a ver una editorial que estaba interesada en su más reciente obra así que los cuatro chicos estaban a cargo de la tienda; acomodando artículos que llegaron en la semana, modificando precios, manteniendo limpio todo, colgando la nueva propaganda. Era lo de diario.

—Kevin, me hacen falta botas para montaña—masculló Gabriel desde el otro lado— ¿Podrías ir a la bodega a ver si los señores Novak tienen?

— ¿Y por qué no vas tú? Estoy un poco ocupado por aquí.

—Estar jugando con el escáner de los precios no es estar ocupado—Cass miró a su amigo y se soltó riendo al verlo arriba de la escalera con los brazos cruzados—Ve a la maldita bodega si no quieres que te escaneé el maldito trasero.

—Sabes, no hay necesidad de ser tan grosero.

Castiel se soltó riendo y siguió acomodando las cuerdas, por marca y luego por tipo de fibra. Era muy entretenido, mantenía la mente lejos de cualquier otra cosa y las manos ocupadas, tenías que fijarte muy bien de qué fibra estaba hecha para no ponerla en donde no iba. Balthazar a su lado iba escaneando el código de barras de algunos productos para después imprimir las etiquetas con los nuevos precios. Ambos muy entretenidos en lo que hacían hasta que Castiel recordó algo de suma importancia.

—Balthazar, una pregunta.

—Castiel, una respuesta—su amigo seguía pasando de producto en producto mientras escaneaba.

—Sí sabías que Lisa tiene novio, ¿verdad?

A Balthazar se le cayó la lata para guardar nueces a prueba de osos de las manos haciendo que se aboyara, Castiel lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, sabiendo que sus padres ya no podrían vender esa lata y los iban a regañar por andar arruinando las mercancías. Aunque nuestro amigo no entendía por qué hacían latas a pruebas de osos, no se imaginaba a un oso abriendo un frasco o algo. A no ser que se trate del _Oso Yogui_ o _Winnie Pooh_. Ahí sí podría considerarse uno a prueba de osos.

—Disculpa, ¿qué acabas de decir?—Balthazar miró a Castiel llenó de pánico— ¿Que Lisa tiene novio?

—Sí, ¿no sabías?—Castiel dejó de hacer lo que hacía y miró a su amigo—No inventes, Balthazar. Te has estado dando lote con ella desde hace un año, ¡tenías que saber que tenía novio!

—No lo sabía—masculló alarmado mientras se agachaba y recogía la lata—Pensé que no quería hacer nuestra relación más formal porque yo tengo un año menos, ya sabes que a las chicas eso les incomoda. Que el hombre sea menor—Cass lo miró atónito—Mierda, Cassie. De verdad, no sabía que tenía novio, de haberlo sabido nunca… ¡diablos!—acomodó la lata en el estante— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Dean me dijo que conocía a Lisa—Balthazar lo miró.

— ¿Dean? ¿El chico con el que saliste ayer?—Cass asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos—No me digas, él lo conoce. Es un hombre enorme ¿verdad? Posiblemente jugador de futbol. Me hará picadillo si se entera.

—Balthazar…Dean es el novio de Lisa.

Castiel esperaba muchas cosas pero no que Balthazar se desmayara. Castiel se apresuró a asegurarse de que su amigo no se haya hecho algún daño realmente grave, le levantó la cabeza colocándola en su regazo y comenzó a abanicarlo con lo primero que alcanzó…que fuera un impermeable empaquetado.

—Cassie, ¿ahora qué tiraste?

—El golpe se escuchó hasta la bodega.

Kevin y Gabriel aparecieron en el pasillo cargado de cajas. Al ver a Balthazar en el suelo tiraron todo y se apresuraron a auxiliar a Cass entrando en pánico. Balthazar estaba muy pálido y seguramente se habría dado un muy buen golpe en el suelo.

Castiel se encontraba contando los segundos, si una persona duraba más de un minuto desmayada tenían que recurrir al hospital y no era algo que planeaban aquel sábado y menos por una tontería, ¿qué le diría al doctor cuando le preguntara la causa del desmayo? ¿Se enteró que la chica con la que salía a escondidas tenía novio? Eso era demasiado patético.

— ¡A un lado!—Gabriel apareció con una cubeta de agua.

— ¡NO, GABE, NO!

Kevin y Cass intentaron evitarlo, de verdad. Pero Gabriel sólo cerró los ojos y arrojó el contenido de aquella maldita cubeta. Tres chicos quedaron empapados pero al menos Balthazar despertó, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua lo cuál era ilógico para Castiel ¡si estaban empapados hasta los huesos!

— ¡Funcionó!—Gabriel aplaudió—Sabía que las caricaturas nunca me fallarían.

—Entonces sabrás que cuando te golpeé verás pájaros alrededor—masculló el asiático mientras se limpiaba la cara— ¿Qué te paso, Balthy? ¿Por qué te desmayaste? ¿Viste una araña?

—Le acabo de decir que Lisa tiene novio—aclaró Cass mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Balthazar a incorporarse—Al principio parecía muy asustado pero cuando le dije que Dean era el novio como delicada flor al suelo.

Balthazar se llevó una mano al pecho mientras intentaba acompasar su respiración. Lo que les faltaba, el idiota estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Los tres condujeron a su amigo hasta el otro lado del mostrador y lo sentaron en la silla que suele ocupar el cajero mientras comenzaban a abanicarlo con folletos de lobos y todo tipo de medidas preventivas para irte de acampada. Balthazar colocó la cabeza entre las rodillas mientras intentaba hacer que su corazón no se saliera del pecho ni sus pulmones explotaran. Enterarse así de ese tipo de cosas era muy peligroso, otro poco y no la contaba.

—Voy adivinar que Lisa es la chica misteriosa—murmuró Gabriel una vez que vieron a Balthazar recuperar su color.

—Pero no entiendo por qué Dean le da miedo—murmuró Kevin mientras se recargaba en el mostrador—No se ve muy agresivo.

— ¿Estás bromeando?—Balthazar lo miró con los ojos fuera de órbita—Yo soy el más alto de nosotros cuatro y aún así ese tipo me saca un buen pedazo, ¡¿y vieron sus brazos?! Parecían troncos—Castiel puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tiene los brazos tan robustos, idiota. Sólo tiene una espalda ancha—Gabe lo miró enarcando las cejas.

—No me interesa—masculló Balthazar ignorando el comentario de Castiel—Se ve que se ejercita y la única abdominal que hago yo es para alcanzar el control remoto—Kevin se soltó riendo—Si se entera me va a matar. Me cortará en pedacitos y los regará por el bosque para que no pueda ser encontrado, los osos me comerán y los lobos llevaran mis huesos a sus madrigueras para jugar.

—Okay, eso fue muy dramático—Kevin puso los ojos en blanco mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Balthazar—En teoría tú tienes la culpa. Una chica que no quiere hacer pública una relación es una chica que algo esconde. ¡Todos lo sabemos! La única solución que se me ocurre es que dejes de buscar a Lisa—Balthazar lo miró con ojos de borrego.

—No, no. No. No, no, no, no—los tres comenzaron a negar con la cabeza— ¡Diablos, no, Balthazar! ¿Es en serio?

El interpelado sólo atinó a agachar la cabeza y esconder el rostro entre sus manos, avergonzado por todo aquello. Castiel soltó un gruñido y mejor se dio la vuelta decidido a seguir acomodando cualquier otra cosa.

A eso se refería Cass con que siempre era lo mismo. Salías con alguien, te la pasabas genial, dabas todo de ti para que al final la otra persona prefiriera irse a los brazos de alguien más.

Cass ignoraba cuánto llevaba Dean saliendo con Lisa pero sí sabía que Balthazar llevaba un año colado por ella. También sabía que no importaba quién hubiese sido el primero sino que uno de ellos era el otro, uno era la persona de reserva, el plan B…y eso apestaba.

—Bueno—Gabriel apareció a su lado y tomó el escáner que Balthazar había tirado cuando se desmayó—Podemos ver el lado bueno. Balthazar se queda con Lisa y tú con Dean, todos felices, ¿qué dices?

Cass miró a su mejor amigo con cara de pocos amigos. Contempló con fastidio como sus ojos brillaban del entusiasmo y se apartaba el cabello del rostro en un gesto de nerviosismo. Sólo a Gabriel se le ocurría decir ese tipo de cosas en un momento de tanta tensión.

—No estoy para bromas, Gabriel. Ponte a sacar precios.

—Vamos, Cassie. Debes admitir que es un plan brillante—Castiel se alejó de su amigo pero conocía suficiente a Gabriel para saber que él no iba a rendirse—Sales con Dean, él se da cuenta de que le gustas y que ambos batean para ambos lados, termina con Lisa para estar contigo. Ella, desconsolada, corre a brazos de Balthy y deciden iniciar una relación—Castiel lo miró estupefacto—Es el plan perfecto, Castiel, ¿no te das cuenta? Es como un cuadrado amoroso.

—Una; es lo más estúpido y cliché que he escuchado en la vida. Dos; te dije que sólo fui gay por un rato, no que ya salí del closet, según ustedes—Gabriel hizo una mueca de enfado mientras seguía a Cass por los pasillos—Tres; después de semejante noticia dudo que Balthazar quiera seguir viendo a Lisa, y si lo hace es que a nuestro querido amigo se le perdió la dignidad y nuestro deber es encontrársela—Gabe gruñó ante la lógica de sus palabras—Y cuatro; no existen los cuadrados amorosos, Gabriel, no seas idiota.

—Claro que existen. Mira. Dean y Lisa son una esquina y están unidos por una línea—se detuvo frente a Cass, impidiendo su avance—Luego entras tú, todo hermoso y con tus ojos como el océano Atlántico y _pin_ , te colocas en una esquina inferior y una línea te une a Dean. Luego llega Balthazar. Todo dramático y ególatra y se coloca en la esquina sobrante y, _pin_ , otra línea aparece y lo une con Lisa. Es geometría básica, Cass.

Castiel se cruzó de brazos mirando al idiota de su amigo con seriedad, luchando por no reírse ante sus estúpidas ideas.

—Aja. Te recuerdo, señor _Pitágoras_ , que los cuadrados tienen eso, CUATRO lados—hizo el número con sus dedos por si no quedaba demasiado claro—Cuatro, y tú sólo relacionaste tres.

—Bueno, en primer lugar Pitágoras hizo el teorema para los triángulos, Cassie. El nombre que buscas es _Arquímedes_ o _Apolonio_ , los papis de la geometría—Castiel puso los ojos en blanco—Y en lo demás, una línea los une a ti y a Balthy porque son amigos, ¿entiendes? Un _friendship_ todo bello. Aunque sabemos que el nuestro es el mejor.

—No entiendo cómo te las ingenias para decir algo inteligente seguido de algo estúpido—Castiel miró las estanterías y se dedicó a alinear correctamente las mochilas—No Gabriel, no le muevas a esto. Dean es buen chico y muy divertido y muy guapo y…no seguiré con la lista. Lisa es una perra, al parecer, pero muy guapa y, lo más importante, es una chica, ¿cómo voy a competir con eso?—negó con la cabeza.

Gabriel miró triunfante a su amigo mientras aplaudía. Si a Castiel le preocupaba competir con Lisa por la atención de Dean entonces era que le gustaba de verdad. Bueno, tal vez ni siquiera sabía si era una cosa gay más profunda pero tenían que intentarlo, al menos experimentar si en realidad bateaba para ambos o no.

—Podríamos hacer un experimento—dijo Gabriel mientras seguía a Cass como un cachorro a su madre—Hazme caso, Castiel. Es una idea asombrosa.

—La última vez que dijiste eso terminamos bañados en tinta sentados en la dirección—masculló su amigo mientras pasaba de las mochilas a las casas de acampar.

—Esa no fue mi culpa. Bueno, error de cálculo y distribución de peso. Ahora ya sé que tú tienes que ir a la orilla—Cass negó con la cabeza—Ese no es el punto. Mira, tú estás teniendo dudas sobre tu orientación sexual por culpa de Dean, ¿cierto?—Castiel lo miró, para su desgracia, interesado.

—Puede que sea cierto—admitió—Supongamos, claro, ¿qué importancia tiene?

—Es obvio, Castiel—Gabe se llevó una mano a la frente, como si Cass lo desesperara por no entender—De verdad, pareces un niño. Mira, Dean te hace dudar de tu heterosexualidad, ¿no? Tal vez eso venga en ambos lados—Castiel frunció el ceño, confundido—A lo que me refiero es a que tienes que salir más con él. Ya sabes, el cine, a cenar, a fumar mota, follar. No sé, lo que se te ocurra.

— ¿Qué hay de Lisa, Gabe? Es su novia.

Gabriel lo señaló, como si hubiera dicho lo más inteligente en el mundo.

—Exacto, su novia. No va a sospechar que tú tienes cierta atracción por el chico y sólo creerá que son amigos que pasan el rato—alzó las manos al techo—Tu coqueteo pasa desapercibido y BOM, descubrimos si saliste de Narnia o no, ¿no es un plan magnifico?

Castiel lo miró e hizo lo peor. Consideró con seriedad la idea de Gabriel, como si aquello en serio tuviera una lógica. Sabía que usar a las personas para beneficio propio no era la mejor solución, sabía que era lo peor, sin embargo estaba desesperado, ¿era gay o sólo le gustaba Dean? ¿Podría intentar salir con él con segundas intenciones sólo para ver si era o no era?

—Sabes que corro el riesgo de enamorarme, ¿no?—miró a Gabriel con las cejas enarcadas.

—Sí…bueno, es mejor arriesgarse y jugar que siempre quedarse en la banca, Cassie. Y no tiene por qué terminar para ti como lo hizo para Michael—le palmeó el brazo—Al menos piénsalo un poco.

…

—Cassie Bee—Balthazar lo llamó mientras se dejaban caer en una banca cerca de la plaza—Ya casi es tu cumpleaños, ¿ya sabes qué vamos a hacer?

Castiel se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba aquel tonto gorro con orejas de gato en la cabeza. Seguía haciendo mucho frío y el que lloviera por las noches no hacía nada agradable el clima. Los cuatro chicos estaban apretujados como pollos en la banca, intentado mantener el calor.

—Mamá quiere que vaya en la tarde a la casa así que posiblemente vuelva hasta en la noche. Dijo que tiene un regalo genial para mí.

—Ojalá sea un auto—masculló Gabriel mientras los miraba—Sería genial que tuviéramos un auto para nosotros, así no dependeríamos del humor de Lucifer.

—La última vez que tuvimos un auto a nuestro cargo terminamos atascados en el lodo—murmuró Kevin mientras lo miraba desde el otro lado—Y, según recuerdo, fue por una idea tuya. Dudo mucho que le regale un auto a Castiel.

—Nos desviamos del tema—masculló Balthazar mientras dejaba salir su aliento en una nubecita de vapor—Podemos vernos en la casa de Jo—dijo sonriendo—Nos mencionó ayer que sus padres saldrían ese día, convenientemente, a visitar a su hermano a Seattle. Podemos hacer una tertulia.

—Cada vez que escucho esa palabra pienso en tortugas—masculló Cass mientras hacía fricción con sus manos para mantener el calor—Como sea, puedo llegar a lo de Jo después de lo de ms padres. No vayan a hacer cosas realmente escandalosas, chicos. Saben que detesto eso—todos asintieron al mismo tiempo, demasiado sospechoso para Castiel—Es en serio. Nada de fiestas, dijeron que una tertulia es una reunión social, poca gente, comida y alcohol. Espero que sólo seamos las chicas y nosotros y haya hamburguesas sin me voy a poner verde—Gabe se soltó riendo.

—Cassie se enoja—gruñó mientras se ponía de pie y alzaba los puños—Castiel va y machaca.

Se dejó caer encima de Castiel como si de un tronco se tratara sacándole risas a todos hasta que el pelinegro se ladeó y tiró a Balthazar que arrastró a Kevin con él. Los cuatro terminaron tendidos en el suelo húmedo muertos de la risa por las tonterías de Gabriel, sintiéndose demasiado alegres a pesar de la agotadora mañana que tuvieron.

En el mundo no existía otra cosa que Castiel amara más que a sus amigos y a su hermano. Ellos sacaban risas donde los demás dejaban lágrimas, siempre secundaban las locuras de uno sin importar las repercusiones. Cualquier miedo se caía como en efecto dominó haciéndolos ser ellos sin temor a ser juzgados. Un ejemplo de eso era Gabriel; no le importaba que la gente lo tomara por fastidioso, estúpido e imprudente, si él quería algo iba a por ello aunque tuviera que hacer el ridículo.

Castiel dejó que la risa saliera de sus labios quitándole el peso de sus dudas. Se olvidó de todo; de Dean, de Lisa, de su hermano al otro lado del país, de la tarea de matemáticas que aún no terminaba. Absolutamente de todo y sólo se concentró en ese pequeño momento de felicidad deseando poder fotografiarlo para no perderlo nunca.


	13. 12

> _Castiel ignoró a Dean a conciencia los siguientes días._

_…_

Los días comenzaron a pasar demasiado rápido para gusto de Castiel. Entre tareas y la organización del festival de la Diversidad Cultural para marzo no tenía mucho tiempo libre; si a eso le agregábamos sus trabajos aleatorios que se habían vuelto más pesados a tal grado de que de mañana iban a uno y por las tardes a otro aquellos cuatro chicos se estaban volviendo locos.

Castiel había decidido ignorar la idea de Gabriel a toda costa, aquello se le hacía una jugarreta muy tonta y cruel, no iba a usar a Dean sólo para averiguar si también le gustaban los chicos o no; el tipo tenía una novia que, si ahora lo vemos bien, se la pasaba a su lado por toda la escuela para tristeza de Balthazar y molestia de los demás. La chica sonreía como si no pasara los recesos encerrada en el armario de limpieza con su amigo ¿por qué haría algo así teniendo al chico que tiene? Castiel no dejaba de preguntarse eso mientras los miraba por el patio o entre los pasillos cuando era cambio de clase.

Dean había mandado todas las noches un mensaje a Cass preguntándole como se la había pasado en aquel día; Castiel no lo abría, simplemente eliminaba el chat y seguía con sus cosas; las llamadas prefería mandarlas a buzón. ¿Se estaba comportando de manera infantil? Desde luego, Dean no le había hecho absolutamente nada, pero cada que lo veía pensaba en la idea de Gabriel y se tentaba a hacerle caso, lo cual sólo terminaría en desastre. Mejor evitaba los problemas y rodeaba la catástrofe.

Aquel día era 24 de enero. El día de su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Sus amigos y Lucifer lo habían despertado cayéndole encima mientras cantaban una desentonada versión de “Cumpleaños feliz” y le enseñaban unos Twinquis con un cerillo encendido a forma de velas de cumpleaños. Aquello hizo muy feliz a Castiel, ver como sus amigos habían tenido la decencia de levantarse temprano y preparar aquel desastre sólo para decirle feliz cumpleaños era mejor que cualquier regalo caro…aunque tampoco vendría mal un auto o un nuevo teléfono.

Su mañana fue llena de risas y comida; Gabriel le obsequio un chocolate que al final terminó por compartir con él debido a su rostro de anhelo; Balthazar le consiguió otro gorro de lana, uno sin orejas esta vez, realmente decente; Kevin le dio el último libro de Juego de Tronos con la portada bonita y Lucifer unos nuevos audífonos porque los otros Balthazar los echó a la lavadora.

Cuando fue hora de irse a lo de sus padres Lucifer le dio un aventón, alegando que Jo y Charlie le pidieron comprar algunas cosas para más tarde y la casa de los Novak quedaba cerca del supermercado.

— ¿Irás a la tertulia, entonces?—preguntó Castiel mientras Lucifer conducía.

—Esa palabra me hace pensar en tortillas—masculló el hombre al volante mientras giraba en un semáforo, pasándose el alto—Pero sí, Charlie me suplicó que asistiera y Gabe…bueno, quería ahorrarme un berrinche y de todas formas debo mantenerlo contento…

—Por lo que le hiciste a Bella—murmuró Castiel mientras miraba por la ventana—Gabriel me lo platicó.

—Gabe tiene la boca muy grande, no debería de comer muchos dulces.

—Mira, somos amigos y no tengo nada contra ti—lo miró fijamente—Pero…no creo que te perdone nunca lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, independientemente de vivir contigo o no, Michael es mi hermano y…

—Lo entiendo Castiel, no necesitas recordarme esa mierda en especifico—Lucifer se detuvo a las afueras de la bonita casa de los padres de Castiel, descubriendo que había un auto desconocido en la cochera—Aunque no lo creas extraño a tu hermano y…

—Gracias por traerme, Lucifer. Te veo en la noche—Castiel no lo dejo terminar, sólo salió del auto y se encaminó a la entrada.

Había decidido que el asunto con Lucifer y Michael ya no era importante, terminaron hace años y no tenía por qué echárselo a la cara cada que lo recordaba. Gabriel se lo había dicho, sus relaciones no tenían por qué terminar como aquello pero…pero daba miedo arriesgarse, saltar al vacío sólo para averiguar si abajo estaba todo lo que prometían o no, si había flores o espinas esperándolo.

Sacó la llave en el alero y entró a su hogar sin más. Las plantas del jardín parecían haber sobrevivido aquel invierno a pesar de que planta que tocaba su madre planta que moría, las luces navideñas seguían decorando las ventanas, haciendo que Castiel se preguntara cuando iban a quitarlas, en el interior todo parecía cálido y confortable.

Las fotos de él y su hermano decorando las paredes le dieron la bienvenida, los sillones de cuero café decoraban aquella pintoresca sala de color blanco; su madre había decidido pintarla de aquel color decorándola con flores de cualquier tipo para intentar meter un poco de luz a la casa, algo más allá del cielo encapotado que siempre los rodeaba.

— ¿Castiel?—escuchó desde la cocina—Cielo ¿eres tú?

—Hola mamá.

Castiel caminó hacia donde estaba su madre descubriendo que decoraba una pequeña tarta de cumpleaños con abejas de azúcar. Cass sintió su corazón en un puño y una sonrisa realmente grande en su rostro, corrió a envolver la pequeña figura de su madre con ambos brazos mientras se acorrucaba en su cuello, intentando encajar en ella como hacía cuando apenas era un bebé, viéndose demasiado alto para hacerlo.

—Cuanto amor me rodea—murmuró su mamá mientras lo abrazaba—Feliz cumpleaños, mi bebé. Ya diecisiete años, y pensar que apenas ayer te estaba cambiando los pañales—Castiel se soltó riendo mientras se apartaba para verla—Ya no crezcas, cariño. A este paso te irás y…

—Mamá, sólo son diecisiete, no es como si estuviera cumpliendo cincuenta—ambos se soltaron riendo mientras se soltaban— ¿Ese bonito pastel es para mí?

—Que yo recuerde es tu cumpleaños, Castiel, así que debe ser para ti—su madre tomó una de las abejas para la decoración y se la metió a la boca para que no hablara—Tu padre fue por tu regalo, así que no ha de tardar.

—Gabe quiere que sea un auto—masculló mientras masticaba la abeja—Dice que sería genial tener un auto propio.

—Dile a Gabe que sobre mi cadáver les dejaré un auto a ustedes. La camioneta aún echa lodo a veces—Castiel se soltó riendo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la barra— ¿La escuela como va, cielo? Los vi atareados estos últimos días.

—Los maestros dicen que este semestre es el más corto debido a todos los permisos que hay—masculló mientras giraba en la silla—Dejan tarea de a montón intentando ver un tema por semana lo cual es muy molesto. Solemos ocupar dos semanas para entender un solo tema en matemáticas, ver uno por semana es más estresante. La semana pasada veíamos quebrados, en esta trigonometría, nos están volviendo locos—Becky rió ante las quejas de su hijo.

—Vamos, cariño. No eres tan malo en matemáticas, ¿ya pensaste qué quieres estudiar? Sólo te queda un semestre, Castiel.

—Lo sé, mamá—siguió girando en la silla mientras escuchaba como la puerta principal se abría—Posiblemente haga una ruleta y luego lance un dardo. Eso es buena idea.

—Juntarte mucho con Gabriel te hace daño, tal vez debas buscar nuevos amigos.

Una risa diferente a la de Castiel sonó ante el comentario de Becky, Castiel miró en la entrada de la cocina y ahí estaba su padre, Chuck Novak, con un cabello de recién levantado y una barba de días de la cual, seguramente, su madre ya se quejaba.

Chuck no era un hombre complicado, era fácil de leer y muy ocurrente, ausente en ocasiones, pero al pendiente de lo que fuera que necesitaran. Prácticamente su madre era la única que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra, él solía decir que ella era su mejor realidad y por eso sólo vivía en torno a ella, ¿raro? Sí pero…era escritor, ¿qué otra cosa se podía esperar?

—Mi pequeño hijo, ahí estás—Castiel se levantó y fue a abrazar a su padre—Feliz cumpleaños, Cassie Bee. Aún recuerdo los gritos de tu madre para traerte al mundo y en cómo amenazaba con cortarme las bolas por haberla dejado embarazada de nuevo—Castiel se carcajeo ante eso, apartándose de su padre.

—Síguele y no te daré pastel—Becky lo amenazó con una cuchara— ¿Dónde dejaste el regalo de mi bebé?

—En el auto, cargando sus maletas—se quejaron desde la sala.

Castiel, literalmente, aventó a su padre lejos de su camino para correr a la sala y asegurarse de que era real. Y lo era, en medio de aquella pequeña salita que nunca cambiaba y de fotos de una infancia feliz estaba un hombre alto, desgarbado y con el cabello castaño apuntando hacia todos lados. Cargaba dos enormes mochilas mientras una chamarra de cuero lo cubría. Nada en aquel hombre era parecido a Castiel…a excepción de los ojos, unos ojos tan azules como sólo el océano puede.

Castiel soltó un grito de alegría para nada masculino y corrió a colgarse como un pequeño mono en Michael. Su hermano tuvo que soltar las mochilas para abrazarlo y no caer en el intento, Castiel volvía a tener cinco años, volvía a ver a su hermano como el chico más guay e indestructible del mundo, volvía a extenderle los brazos, deseando ser así de alto…

—No puedo creer que estés aquí—susurró sin bajarse de Michael, sacándole risas a sus padres.

—Bueno, Asmodeus dijo que hace tiempo no me tomaba unas buenas vacaciones y mencioné que sería tu cumpleaños—Michael caminó hasta la cocina con Castiel a cuestas como un bebé—Así que me dijo que me tomara un tiempo.

—Ese nombre no me gusta nada—murmuró su madre una vez que los vio entrar—Tiene nombre de mal agüero.

—Cariño, Castiel vive con el diablo, ¿qué de malo hay que Michael tenga un amigo llamado Asmodeus?—Castiel y su hermano se soltaron riendo—Cassie, baja de ahí, lo romperás y he perdido el instructivo de Michael.

Entre risas obedeció, realmente feliz de que su hermano mayor estuviera ahí.

Castiel lo extrañaba todos los días, había momentos en que sólo quería abrazarlo y que le dijera que todo iba a solucionarse; otras veces sólo quería compartir con alguien las locuras de Gabriel y Charlie, las tonterías de Balthazar o los chistes de Kevin. Quería que su hermano lo defendiera de las tonterías de Anna, que lo apoyara cuando Gabriel traía sus estúpidas ideas a perturbar la mente de Cass, quería que Michael volviera a casa.

—Bueno, el pastel ya está—su madre los sacó de sus divagaciones—Y es un pastel muy merecido. Tenemos noticias, niños.

—Cierto—Castiel y Michael miraron a su padre—La editorial de Seattle ha quedado encantada con mi obra Supernatural…y han decidido publicarla—ambos chicos miraron sonriendo a su padre—Así que todas su locuras serán impresas en papel y encuadernadas con la bonita portada de un pentagrama y una casa embrujada.

— ¡Eso es genial papá!—ambos abrazaron a su padre—Felicidades.

—Gracias, no lo habría hecho sin ustedes—les palmeó la espalda—Alentaron mis ganas de seguir escribiendo así que esto es un logro para los Novak.

Los cuatro se soltaron riendo, encontrando más de una razón para celebrar aquel día. Castiel cumplía diecisiete, Chuck publicaría una novela y, aunque no hubiese dicho nada, Michael tenía un asunto que anunciar, uno que al fin cerraría su asunto con el diablo.


	14. 13

> _Castiel fue más que un poco gay el día de su cumpleaños._

…

Cass iba rebosando entusiasmo mientras Michael conducía a casa de Jo.

Aquel cumpleaños no podría ser mejor; su hermano estaba ahí, su padre iba a ser publicado, pasaría la noche en casa de su amiga. Su hermano estaba ahí. Castiel aún no se lo creía, no veía a Michael desde las vacaciones de verano el año pasado, cuando él y sus padres fueron a visitarlo a Arizona, verlo sentado a su lado conduciendo por las calles de su hogar parecía tan irreal, él no había vuelto desde que entró a la universidad pero estaba ahí…

—Cassie, deja de verme como si me fuera a deshacer en el aire como _Spider Man_ —Michael se soltó riendo mientras se detenía en un alto.

—En primera, ese es un chiste cruel y lo sabes—ambos rieron—En segunda…no puedo creer que estés aquí. Siento que te irás—Michael miró a su hermanito y extendió una mano para despeinarlo.

—Qué guapo te pusiste Cassie Bee—Castiel apartó su mano de un golpe haciendo que Michael se riera—No me iré en un buen rato. De hecho tengo noticias pero primero debo preguntarte algo—la luz roja cambió a verde y Michael regresó su atención al frente—Cuando fuiste en verano, ¿qué pensaste de Asmodeus?

— ¿Tu amigo y compañero de investigación que aparte es tu jefe?—Castiel recargó la espalda en la puerta del auto para ver mejor a Michael, el cual sólo asintió—Bueno, me dio miedo, es muy alto y parece Zeus—ambos se rieron—Se ve que es muy serio y amargado, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Serio y amargado—repitió Michael sin dejar de reír—Eso tengo que decírselo. Bueno, Cassie…no se los dije el verano pasado porque temía que no les agradara—Castiel frunció el ceño—He estado saliendo con Asmodeus desde hace algún tiempo.

Castiel sentía que su mandíbula había alcanzado el suelo del auto ante aquello, ¿su pareja? ¡¿Su jefe era su pareja?! ¡Pero si el tipo tendría como cuarenta años! No, era demasiado viejo para su hermano y muy serio, Michael necesita a alguien que lo haga reír no que lo mire como si en cualquier momento fuera a encerrarlo en el armario.

— ¿Tu novio? ¡¿Estás de broma?!—Michael estacionó afuera de la casa de Jo y miró a su hermano mientras apagaba el auto—Es como mil años más grande que tu, ¡podría tener la edad de papá! ¡Sales con tu padre!

—Castiel, estás siendo un dramático—Michael le dio un golpe en la cabeza—No es tan mayor, si acaso unos cuantos…bien, tiene 34—Castiel lo miró estupefacto—Es muy bueno conmigo, Cassie, en serio y…hemos estado hablando de…de casarnos—los colores se le fueron del rostro a Cass—Bueno, lo hablamos después. No está resultando como planeé.

— ¿Cómo creías que resultaría?—gruñó Cass mientras seguía a Michael fuera del auto—No te veo en meses ¡meses! Y hoy llegas, me dices que te estás tirando a tu jefe que es diez años mayor que tú y piensas casarte con él, ¡¿cómo querías que lo tomara?! ¿Qué aplaudiera y pidiera ser el padrino?—Michael se detuvo en el camino de entrada y lo miró molesto.

—Sí, Castiel, eso era exactamente lo que esperaba. Que estuvieras feliz de que haya encontrado a un hombre que me ame y esté dispuesto a pasar su vida conmigo. Que te diera igual la maldita edad, tú me dijiste eso ¿no lo recuerdas? Que ya llegaría alguien que me trate mejor, que me curara todas las heridas. Pues bien, Asmodeus se quedó conmigo después de todo, después de que me tomara meses poder decir el maldito nombre de Lucifer—Castiel se sobresaltó ante el coraje con el que su hermano hablaba—Yo…perdona Cassie—suspiró—No hablemos de eso ahora, ¿sí? Es tu cumpleaños y tus amigos te esperan, si quieres…

—No te vayas—Castiel lo abrazó, temiendo que Michael se subiera al auto y desapareciera—Perdón por ser tan infantil. Lo intentaré mejor la próxima vez—Michael se rió mientras le acariciaba el cabello—Bueno, vamos a mi tertulia.

Ambos se soltaron riendo y caminaron a la casita que los aguardaba, Castiel podía escuchar la música desde afuera cosa que lo alarmó, ¿por qué tenían la música tan alta? Los vecinos…cuando Cass miró a su alrededor descubrió que había un sinfín de autos mal estacionados y que el único espacio que había estado libre era el que Michael acababa de ocupar, frente a la casa de Jo.

Comenzó a removerse nervioso mientras Michael tocaba el timbre, rezándole a quien escuchara que no fuera lo que estaba pensando porque iba a correr sangre. ¿Fue idea de Gabe o de Charlie? De quién fuera iba a resultar en un desastre seguro.

— ¿Crees que nos escucharon?—su hermano mayor volvió a timbrar—La música está muy alta, ¿no dijiste que era una reunión social?

—Estoy temiendo que no lo sea—murmuró Cass nervioso.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una Jo risueña mientras desde el interior _Demi Lovato_ cantaba a todo pulmón _Really Don’t Care_. La chica traía una corona de plástico y sonreía como si no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, ¿ya estaba borracha? Si apenas eran las nueve de la noche.

— ¡Cass!—la rubia se le echó al cuello mientras le llenaba la cara de besos— ¡MIREN TODOS! ¡LLEGÓ EL SEGUNDO CUMPLEAÑERO!—sin soltarlo lo arrastró al interior de la casa—Pero pasa, anda. Feliz cumpleaños Cassie Bee.

Castiel se aseguró de que Michael lo seguía mientras caminaba por el recibidor, decorado con luces de colores que estaba muy seguro haber visto en el árbol de navidad de Jo cuando lo tenían montado, se encendían y se apagaban cada dos por tres; azul, rosa, morado, verde, rojo, todo un arcoíris en las paredes dándole la bienvenida.

Había por todo el suelo globos azules y verdes, serpentinas y confeti, como si un unicornio hubiese hecho del baño por ahí, los zapatos de Cass se resbalaron al pisar el confeti mojado con lo que parecía cerveza, ugh. En la sala aguardaban otro tanto de personas. Castiel distinguió a sus amigos bailando como locos con vasos rojos en las manos, vio a más personas de la escuela con las cuales no hablaba para nada, como Crowley y Garth; también vio a la hermosa Meg junto con Anna y, si no le fallaba, Ruby; había personas que de plano no conocía de nada, ni de la escuela ni de nada.

—FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, CASS.

Todos alzaron su vaso a modo de brindis y luego siguieron en sus asuntos. Castiel miró a Jo, que se alejó saltando hasta Charlie, y luego miró a su hermano que parecía realmente divertido ante su rostro de estupefacción, ¿por qué todos le llamaban Cass? ¿Por qué no le decían Cassie o Castiel? La única persona que lo llamaba Cass no estaba a la vista así que…

—Soy yo o ¿Jo dijo “el segundo cumpleañero”?—Michael le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo hizo caminar hacia la mesa de bebidas.

—No sé de quién más sea cumpleaños—admitió mientras veía a Gabriel platicar con Kali y a Balthazar intentar ligar con Ruby—Me prometieron que sería algo pequeño.

—Técnicamente es algo pequeño, comparada a las que fui en la universidad sin duda es algo muy pequeño—su hermano lo soltó y tomó un vaso olfateándolo—Vaya, ellos no se andan con preliminares, no bebas demasiado rápido, Cassie Bee—le pasó el vaso mientras alcanzaba otro—No quiero un Castiel borracho.

— ¡Es Michael!—Gabriel apareció de la nada arrojándosele al hermano mayor de Cass— ¡Miren todos, el gran arcángel está de vuelta!—Michael se soltó riendo mientras abrazaba a Gabe.

—Hola, Gabriel.

— ¡Es Michael, es Michael!

Kevin, Balthazar y Charlie fueron los siguientes en abalanzársele a su hermano, Castiel sonrió al verlo relacionarse con sus amigos con mucha facilidad, dejando de lado los años en los que Michael no volvió a casa.

—Cass—alguien tocó su hombro sobresaltándolo haciendo que el líquido en su vaso le salpicara el rostro, al dar la vuelta se encontró con un par de ojos que combinaban con los globos verdes que los rodeaban—Hey, me enteré que hoy también es tu cumpleaños.

— ¿También?—Castiel lo miró confundido.

—Sí, hoy también es mi cumpleaños—Dean sonrió, como si aquello fuera lo máximo— ¿No es genial? Lisa le sugirió hacer una fiesta doble a ¿Jo? Para que nadie se perdiera la celebración. Bueno, no importa—agitó la mano en el aire, como si diera igual—Ella y Lucifer fueron por el pastel, estoy muy emocionado—Cass asintió, aún sin entender la emoción de Dean—Por cierto, ¿por qué ya no has contestado mis mensajes? ¿Paso algo?

Ignorando la advertencia de hace cinco minutos de Michael, Castiel se tomó de golpe todo el contenido de su vaso, intentando reunir el valor para hablar con Dean e ingeniar una respuesta para la pregunta que este le hacía, _¿decidí que quería ser gay un rato y tú eras mi conejillo de indias?_ No, sin duda no le diría eso. _¿Gabe sugirió que tuviéramos una aventura a espaldas de tu infiel novia?_ Tampoco, era terrible, nunca se le ocurría nada bueno para contestar. Maldito Gabriel, él siempre se las ingeniaba en situaciones así.

—Mi celular no anda funcionando bien—murmuró mientras hacia una mueca al sentir el alcohol quemarle la garganta—Y he tenido mucha tarea y…

—Vaya, que mal—Dean sonrió aliviado—Creí que te la habías pasado mal aquel día y ya no querías hablarme—se llevó la mano a la nuca en un gesto que Cass reconoció como nerviosismo—Pensé que ya no querías que fuéramos amigos.

_Si supieras que estoy pensando en ser más que amigos._

—No, para nada. Sólo he estado muy ocupado—Castiel miró a sus espaldas, viendo a Michael reír con Charlie y Gabe mientras Kevin y Balthazar intentaban alejarlos—Yo…iré con mi hermano, feliz cumpleaños Dean.

Sin darle tiempo de nada más se dio la vuelta y fue con su hermano, que lo recibió sonriendo mientras intentaba entender los gritos de Gabriel y las quejas de Charlie entre los reproches y berrinches de Kevin y Balthazar. Cass se sentía feliz de ver a su hermano relacionarse con sus amigos, verlo ahí como si fuera parte de todo aquello.

¿Cómo serían las cosas si se casa con Asmodeus? ¿También lo dejaría venir y salir de fiesta con chicos de preparatoria? Michael nunca se había quejado de salir con los amigos de Castiel, al contrario, le decía que lo disfrutaba mucho. ¿Asmodeus también iba a disfrutar pasar el rato con ellos?

Ver a su hermano reír sin parar, seguir las bromas de sus amigos y bailar con la música le hizo ver que las cosas habían cambiado, su hermano al fin había dado un paso adelante y había dejado de ser el mismo chiquillo de diecisiete que lloraba hasta la madrugada porque lo habían engañado; se le veía más radiante, ése era el Michael que Cass extrañaba, el que quería de vuelta.

…

Todos hemos estado alguna vez en una fiesta, ya sea nuestra o de alguien más, sabemos que la música suena todo el tiempo, que la comida se acaba cuando menos lo piensas y el alcohol parece darse en las macetas porque sale de todos lados; sabemos que llega el punto en que te mezclas a la perfección con la gente a tu alrededor, a pesar de no conocer a la mayoría, y comienzas a bailar, guiándote por el ritmo que suena en las bocinas. Tu espalda choca con alguien pero no importa porque has ingerido suficiente alcohol como para que te dé igual la vida hasta la siguiente semana, porque han puesto tu canción y lo único que quieres es bailar hasta que el sol salga; cuando menos piensas se han formado parejitas y los ves irse a los rincones, los ves platicar y reír por encima de la música, ves como ella juega con su cabello y como él se acerca más, dejas de prestar atención y cuando vuelves a voltear ya se están besando.

Así eran las fiestas, al menos la mayoría.

Así era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Castiel.

Nuestro amigo se encontraba bailando con Charlie mientras Jo y Michael estaban a su lado; Kevin intentaba coquetear con una maceta mientras Balthazar se había encerrado en el baño con Ruby, o eso había visto hace unos quince minutos pero ya no sabía bien si seguían ahí o no, Gabe bailaba con Kali arriba del sillón haciendo que la chica riera como loca, todos ellos disfrutando de la juventud, entregándosela a alguien como si no hubiera oportunidad de volver hacerlo, olvidándose de la tarea para la siguiente semana o de la cruda abismal que les daría en la mañana si seguían tomando de esa manera.

Castiel se sentía como si flotara mientras abrazaba a su pelirroja amiga y se tomaba el quinto vaso de alcohol de golpe, ¿o era el decimo? Había perdido la cuenta después de tres. Alzaba las manos al aire y se dejaba ir; las luces cambiaban cada segundo dándoles toques irreales, la música y el alcohol mezclados daban esa sensación de siempre ser jóvenes, de ser infinitos al menos por esa noche.

Pensó que en cuanto llegara Lucifer el humor de su hermano se iría en picada pero de nuevo Michael lo sorprendió, su hermano mayor saludó a Lucifer con una sonrisa preguntándole cómo se encontraba y luego fue tirado por Jo a la pista de baile.

Desde entonces estaban ahí, bailando una canción tras otra, gritando a los cuatro vientos que cada canción les gustaba, cantando a voz de grito las letras mientras sus cuerpos chocaban contra todo aquel que estuviera ahí pegado, empapándose de sudor mientras las luces parpadeaban intermitentemente, luces rosas, azules y verdes, los globos seguían por todos lados, algunos usados para molestar a otros, algunos ya con rostros pintados ahí. Algunos muertos de tanto pasó de baile.

Castiel jamás se había divertido tanto en una fiesta, jamás había cantado a voz de grito rodeado de varios extraños mientras alzaba su vaso con tequila ¿o era vodka? En un brindis por cada canción que pasaba. ¿ _Justin Bieber_? Amaba a _Justin Bieber_ , en especial esa canción, ¿ _DJ Zedd_? Era su fan, esa canción le encantaba, ¿ _Ellie Goulding_? Mujer perfecta, esa canción era su favorita, ¿ _Troye Sivan_? Por ese hombre se hace gay, lo adoraba como a un dios pagano.

Y así estaba, cantando la letra de la canción de su fantasía homosexual, cuando un brazo lo rodeó de la cintura y bailó con él. Castiel no tomó importancia en seguida, no hasta que esa canción terminara, era su favorita, no la desperdiciaría sólo para ver quién intentaba atraer su atención con insistencia.

Castiel alzó las manos al techo junto con Charlie y ambos se sacudieron al ritmo de la canción, como dos plantas en su danza de fotosíntesis. El agarre sobre Cass aumentó y alguien bailó con él haciéndolo sentir más acompañado y contento.

— _Oh my, my, my_ —canturreó todo ligeramente alcoholizado para nada borracho, según él, mientras daba una vuelta y se topaba con la persona que bailaba con él—Hey, hola humano, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Estaba intentando atraer tu atención desde que la canción comenzó—le dijo cerca del oído para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música—Pero estabas cantando y bailando muy entretenido y no quise interrumpir tu concierto personal—el recién llegado se soltó riendo mientras las luces jugaban en sus ojos, dándole diferentes tonalidades de verde.

—Oh, lo lamento Dean-o, ¿qué pasa?—Dean sonrió ante el sonido de la voz de Cass y le enseñó un pequeño paquete de pastillas donde todas tenían dibujada una carita feliz.

Castiel estaba, aunque lo negara, borracho, rayando al límite de la inconsciencia, por esa razón no se le hizo raro que unas pastillas sonrieran, sus razones tendrían para ser felices.

—Me las ha regalado mi amigo Benny—Dean dijo sonriendo mientras se las extendía—Dice que para pasarla mejor ya que el alcohol se está acabando.

—No, debemos ir por más a la tienda—Dean rió al ver el mohín de Castiel—Pero, ¿qué son? ¿Drogas?—Castiel frunció el ceño mientras examinaba aquella tableta de pastillas—Parecen muy felices pero no sé sí…

—Son pequeñas pastillas de felicidad—dijo Dean riendo—Anda, te hace sentir un poco mejor sólo…—le quitó el vaso de la mano—Una de estas y ya no necesitas alcohol para que ni se te ocurra tomártela con tequila o…—olfateó el vaso—Con lo que sea que estés tomando si no quieres ver el unicornio en el sofá—Castiel se soltó riendo mientras lo señalaba con las pastillas.

—Creo que es vodka—miró las pastillas y luego a Dean—Y los unicornios son geniales, ellos nos han dado todo el confeti—Dean lo miró confundido mientras reía, sin duda Castiel ya estaba al borde del _no_ retorno—Si mi hermano me descubre…

—Es tu cumpleaños, Cass, ¿él sabe que fumas?—Castiel negó con la cabeza demasiado rápido, provocándose un mareo—Entonces no debe de enterarse que tomaste una de estas. Un regalo de mí para ti—Dean sonrió, ¿por qué era tan bonito cuando sonreía?—Entonces… ¿sí o me las llevó?

La aturdida y borracha razón de Castiel intentó negarse, recordarle por qué ese tipo de drogas eran malas, no es como si la marihuana tampoco fuera dañina pero al menos esa estaba considerada como recreativa ¿no? En algún lugar del mundo así era. Cass confió en Dean así que, encogiéndose de hombros, liberó una pequeña pastilla sonriente de aquella tableta y se la puso en la boca, intentando tragarla sin agua.

Al principio fue normal, le regresaron las pastillas a Dean y siguió bailando con Charlie como si nada. Poco a poco las luces fueron más divertidas y brillantes, después la música fue mucho más pegajosa, liberaba el cuerpo y te hacía cantar mientras movías las caderas contra las de tu compañero de baile.

Al final, Castiel había olvidado la advertencia de Dean y siguió tomando alcohol mientras besaba a Jo y a Charlie para luego reírse los tres mientras los demás les aplaudían. Cass sentía mucha emoción, se sentía como en un sueño, que podría hacer cualquier cosa así que revoloteó por todos lados bailando con todas las chicas sin novio de aquella fiesta, besándose con algunas, tonteando con otras. Riendo de todo mientras cantaba las canciones en la bocina.

Tan inquieto y feliz estaba que Michael pronto lo notó y tanto él como Gabriel empezaron a seguirlo por todos lados, intentando atrapar al conejito energeizer en el que se había convertido temiendo que hiciera de verdad alguna idiotez como desnudarse arriba de la mesa o decir cosas que no debía, ¿cuánto había tomado Cassie?

¿Quién iba a pensar que las drogas traían tanta felicidad? De haberlo sabido, Castiel habría probado otras desde hace tiempo. ¿Cómo se llamarían esas pequeñas pastillas que Dean traía? Porque aquellas habían sido unas pastillas realmente felices, sonreían como él hacía ahora, ¿dónde las venderían? Bueno no importaba, quería cantar arriba de la mesa.

Sin más, se subió a la mesilla de noche y comenzó a bailar mientras cantaba y todos le hacían barra.

Fue alzado en el aire como si no pesara nada y puesto en un perchero. Castiel se soltó riendo mientras ese perchero caminaba en dirección a la cocina y un pequeño _Hobbit_ lo seguía, el _Hobbit_ se parecía demasiado a Gabriel, ¿no sería él? ¿Qué importancia tenía? Castiel siguió cantando entre gritos mientras los demás, incluidas Charlie y Jo, lo acompañaban desde la sala bailando como locas al ritmo de la canción.

Fue puesto en el suelo con demasiada brusquedad sacándole unas risitas que hicieron enojar al perchero, ¿por qué se parecía tanto a Michael?

—Bien, Cassie, ¿qué carajos tomaste?—su hermano comenzó a revisarlo—Sóplame.

Castiel obedeció, sin entender el punto de aquello. Él quería ir a cantar en la mesa, bailar y besarse con las chicas, tal vez debería participar en un trío con Jo y Charlie, ¿por qué no? Ellas lo querían mucho y de seguro sería divertido. Sí, ese sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

—No parece borracho—murmuró el Hobbit mientras miraba a Cass—No se pone así cuando se emborracha…no es que nos emborrachemos ni nada—se apresuró a calmar al perchero ante la mirada molesta que le lanzó—Parece feliz…como muy feliz, anormalmente feliz. ¿Cassie? ¿Tomaste algo a parte de alcohol?

—Un dulce que me dieron—murmuró distraído mientras abrazaba a su hermano—Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí Michael, te he extrañado mucho—Michael lo abrazo mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda—Perdona mi reacción de cuando llegamos pero estoy feliz por ti—le pellizcó las mejillas y luego miró a su acompañante—Gabe, mi hermanito se va a casar, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Se casará con su jefe!

En ese instante se sintió como de película porque fue el momento en el que entró Lucifer a la cocina, alarmado por la salud de Castiel al verlo anormalmente feliz. Pero lo único que sus oídos captaron fue que Michael se iba a casar. Gabriel alcanzó a ver a su hermano y eso lo alarmó de mil maneras distintas porque no parecía feliz como Cassie y un Lucifer enojado sin duda era capaz de hacer honor a su nombre y provocar el apocalipsis, al parecer un Castiel drogado causaba muchos más problemas que un Castiel buenisano.

—Vamos a bailar, Castiel. Anda.

Gabriel se apresuró a sacar a su mejor amigo de aquella batalla campal antes de terminar bombardeados y lo dirigió a la pista de baile en donde Kevin seguía con su maceta, Balthazar no dejaba a Ruby respirar y Charlie y Jo…bueno, ellas estaban a nada de irse a jugar a la habitación de la rubia.

— _Carry on my wayward son_ —cantó Castiel mientras se abrazaba a Gabe— _for there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. ¡Don't you cry no more!_

Gabriel gruñó ante eso y lo tiró en el sofá, a un lado de un montón de chicos que traían una pipa de agua. ¿A qué hora metieron drogas? Lucifer y Michael iban a matarlos, e iban a matar al responsable de Castiel, ¿quién le da drogas a un chico que apenas y tolera el alcohol? Castiel era un unicornio, la única droga que probaba era la marihuana y a escondidas porque sus padres pertenecían al grupo antidrogas. Fumaba a escondidas de su familia, como todos ellos, y todas sus borracheras fueron secretas y bajo la supervisión de Lucifer, ¡¿cómo se le ocurría consumir drogas con su hermano mayor en la fiesta?!

— ¡Dean!—chilló Castiel contento mientras abrazaba al tipo de su lado—Frodo está molesto—señaló al chico rubio frente a ellos—Dile que no se enoje.

Dean sonrió en dirección a Gabriel mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Cass y lo atraía a su costado, dando a entender que él se haría cargo a partir de ahora.

—Bien, pero si algo le pasa a mi amigo te mataré, te reviviré y luego su hermano te matará—lo señaló acusadoramente—Advertido, Deanne Winnie, no lo pierdas de vista.

—No me vuelvas a llamar así y todo estará bien—Dean le guiñó un ojo y volvió su atención hacia Castiel—Te he visto toda la noche, andas con todo—le dijo riendo—No te veías tan lanzado con las chicas.

—No lo soy—Cass se rió y descubrió un dulce en la mesa, era un chocolate—Las niñas me dan igual, son muy fastidiosas—alcanzó aquella pequeña promesa de Dios y comenzó a desenvolverlo—Pero la única forma de callarlas es metiéndoles algo en la boca—Dean se carcajeó.

—Recuérdame ya no darte una pastilla de esas, pareces un pequeño frijol saltarín—Castiel se soltó riendo mientras se metía el chocolate a la boca— ¿Por qué andas de chica en chica si te son fastidiosas? Podrías solo pasar de ellas y ya.

—Para quitarme esas ideas de que soy gay—masculló con la boca llena mientras se levantaba—Dean, ¿dónde está Lisa? No la he visto desde que trajo el pastel, ¿por qué no hemos partido el pastel? Quiero pastel, Dean.

—Ella tuvo que irse, tenía que estar en su casa temprano—Cass sonrió.

—Ven, vamos a bailar anda—le tomó la mano a Dean y lo levantó de tirón— ¿O te da miedo lo que piensen?

—La crítica de los demás me la paso por el trasero limpiando mi mierda—ambos se soltaron riendo mientras comenzaban a bailar el uno contra el otro— ¿Cass?

Castiel no escuchó, estaba metido en aquella canción mientras bailaba junto con Dean y las demás personas ahí metidas, sintiendo la felicidad artificial corriendo por sus venas, sintiendo la letra de la canción en cada una de sus extremidades que lo obligaban a bailar a su ritmo, como si de una marioneta se tratara. Las melodía eran las cuerdas y él un simple muñeco que acataba órdenes, libre de decisiones propias. Jamás se había sentido tan divertido y libre.

Castiel pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de Dean mientras seguía cantando y las luces jugaban con sus formas, haciéndolos parecer demasiado divertidos como para ser humanos, demasiado irreales como para pertenecer a ese plano terrenal, ¿por qué las luces hacían que Dean pareciera un ángel? ¿Por qué le cantaba aquella canción sin dejar de verlo a los ojos? ¿Por qué las luces no le cambiaban el color y los hacía ver terroríficos? ¿Por qué sus pecas parecían pequeñas estrellas en su rostro? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué…?

—Tú tienes un rostro bonito—murmuró Castiel mientras lo tocaba con el dedo, como si estuviera intentando averiguar si era real—Demasiado bonito, lo suficiente para hacerme dudar de mi sexualidad, ¿te lo han dicho?—Dean se soltó riendo alegre mientras tomaba la cintura de Castiel y lo dirigía a la cocina.

—Gracias por el cumplido, tú también eres muy lindo—Cass lo miró confundido mientras entraban a la cocina—Ven, consigamos un poco de pastel.

Castiel aplaudió, emocionado por la nueva aventura, olvidando por completo que había dejado a un perchero molesto con el diablo en la cocina.

— ¿Qué querías, Lucifer? ¡¿Qué esperara sentado hasta que decidieras ir por mí?!—Eso fue lo que los recibió en la cocina—Lo de nosotros ya fue, así que…por la amistad que tuvimos, no arruines esto.

Lucifer enmudeció al ver a Dean y a Castiel mirándolos sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. Michael, al ver a su hermano sonriendo y abrazado de aquel tipo como viejos amigos, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de aquello. Igual andaría por ahí unas semanas más, podría ver a su hermanito cuantas veces quisiera.

—Castiel, ya me voy—se acercó a su hermanito y lo revisó antes de dejarlo ir— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa o…?

—No, Jo nos dijo que nos quedaríamos a dormir—masculló abrazando más fuerte a Michael—Eres el mejor regalo que pude recibir. Ya no me dejes.

—Lo intentaré. Pórtate bien y no aceptes dulces, niño tonto—ambos rieron cuando se soltaron—Feliz cumpleaños, Cassie Bee.

—Ve con cuidado, Michael.

Su hermano salió de la cocina seguido de Lucifer, como si aún no hubiesen terminado su discusión siendo que ellos terminaron hace años. Castiel se encogió de hombros, no había nada que él pudiera hacer y de todas formas Michael ya era adulto, podía defenderse muy bien solo.

—Eso fue extraño—murmuró Dean mientras lo dirigía a la barra—Pero bueno, ¿sabes? Estoy temiendo que te di aquella pastilla y tú estabas borracho—Cass se rió.

—Yo nunca estoy borracho, sólo ligeramente alcoholizado, así, poquito—abrazó a Dean juntando el dedo índice y el pulgar mientras veía fijamente el verde en sus ojos, intentando averiguar qué tonalidad eran—Dean, ¿por qué te me haces tan atractivo? ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial?—Dean sonrió.

—No lo sé, tal vez sea la manera en la que tú me ves—sin previo aviso Castiel se alzó sobre la punta de los pies y rozó sus labios con los de Dean—Hombre…no creo que sea buena idea, andamos suficientemente drogados como para…

—Una vez Kevin dijo que era lo suficiente heterosexual como para besarse con uno de nosotros sin hacerse gay—Castiel le susurró con una voz que no parecía la suya, era como si las drogas hubieran tomado a Castiel y ahora ellas hacían todo—Y Charlie dijo algo similar, por eso me besa siempre que me ve, porque ella sabe lo que es.

—Te escuchas demasiado serio para estar drogado—Dean le sonrió con esa mueca ladeada que a Cass le provocaba infartos—Vamos, Cass…

—Vuelve a sonreír así y te besaré, Dean. Lo digo en serio—ambos rieron pero ninguno puso distancia— ¿Y si nos besamos? Tal vez no haga nada diferente—Castiel frunció el ceño—Pero tú tienes no-

No pudo continuar, Dean lo estaba silenciando mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de él. Aquello licuó el cerebro de Castiel, Dean lo estaba besando, ¿y ahora? _Supongo que besarlo de vuelta, genio, ¿qué otra cosa sino?_

Con temor Castiel entreabrió los labios, sintiendo el sabor de los cigarrillos y algo más frutal en la lengua, como cereza…no, ponche de frutas. La boca de Dean sabía a alcohol, cigarrillos y frutas, Castiel nunca había imaginado que aquellas tres cosas fueran buena combinación pero ahí estaba la prueba.

Sintió el granito del mostrador golpear contra la parte baja de su cadera mientras Dean tomaba su labio inferior entre los suyos y chupaba como si de un dulce se tratara, intentando mostrar un punto…un punto que Castiel no quería mostrar en ese instante. Deseaba vivir en la ignorancia otro poco, deseaba apaciguar la necesidad que estaba surgiendo en su interior, alertándolo que fácilmente podría hacerse adicto a aquel sabor. ¿En realidad era él o sólo las drogas y el alcohol en su sistema?

Cass se dejó ir ante las sensaciones que despertaban los labios de Dean, ante el calor que circulaba por sus venas y ante la felicidad artificial que amenazaba con tragarlo y no escupirlo en un buen rato. Castiel intentó imitar los movimientos de Dean, intentó morderlo pero él se alejo mientras sonreía ante los ruiditos que hacía Castiel, ¿por qué se alejaba? ¿Qué no veía como Castiel deseaba seguir besándolo por otro rato?

—Me siento expuesto haciéndolo en la cocina—murmuró Dean mientras reía.

—Podemos encerrarnos en el baño—el pelinegro le sonrió mientras miraba la puerta al otro lado del pasillo—O podemos ir arriba, Jo no deja que nadie suba y…

…

Hacía rato que Gabriel no veía a Cass ni a Dean, vio a su hermano salir detrás de Michael alegando algo que no escuchó pero ¿y Cassie? Mierda, ya lo había perdido, y en la casa de Jo. A saber dónde se encuentre.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando ayuda entre las pocas personas que se encontraban pero, muy a su pesar, descubrió que no era posible tal ayuda. Balthazar y Ruby estaban acorrucados en el sofá a punto de hacer un acto porno para todos; Kevin se había quedado dormido a un lado de la maceta a la que le juró amor eterno, Kali lo estaba ayudando a limpiar la sala mientras Jo y Charlie, que usaba uno de los pijamas de su novia, pasaban una escoba por todos lados seguido del trapeador, ¿a qué hora se habían ido todos? ¿Qué hora era?

—Oigan, chicas, ¿vieron a Castiel?—preguntó nervioso, ¿y si lo abdujeron los aliens? ¿Y si algo realmente feo le paso?

—Lo vimos subir las escaleras cuando nosotras bajábamos—aclaró Charlie mientras abría una bolsa para que Jo echara la basura—Dijo que él haría un fuerte para dormir.

Gabriel frunció el ceño ante aquello y antes de preguntar vio a Dean salir de la cocina mientras comía una rebanada de pastel. Parecía estar buscando a alguien pero sin mucho éxito, ¿Qué no lo dejó a cargo de Castiel?

—Oiga, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Crowley?—preguntó mirando a Jo y a Charlie—Se supone que tengo que irme con él pero…estaba intentando bajarme la borrachera para conducir.

—Crowley y Meg se fueron hace rato—aclaró Kali mientras lo miraba confundida—Y yo pensé que te habías ido con Lisa, ¿dónde estabas?

—Desintoxicándome—masculló con la boca llena de betún—Ya limpié la cocina y el recibidor, lamento que aquellos idiotas no se quedaran a limpiar.

—No te preocupes, Dean—la pelirroja le sonrió mientras se acercaba y le robaba un pedazo de pastel—La ventaja que tenemos es que ninguno comió pastel y será para nosotros—Jo se soltó riendo— ¡Balthazar, Ruby!—gritó mientras les golpeaba con la bolsa—Nada de actos porno en la sala de mi novia, si van a coger váyanse al puto auto. Y alguien vaya a revisar a Castiel, parecía muy ido cuando lo vimos.

—Yo lo haré—Gabriel le impidió a Dean ofrecerse mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—Y alguien asegúrese de que Kevin siga respirando, no queremos que su madre viaje desde Asia sólo porque al idiota le dio algo por la borrachera—Gabriel subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras.

La habitación de Jo era la del fondo de aquel pasillo lleno de puertas y, extrañamente, la más espaciosa; en la puerta tenía un montón de fotos de ellos riendo y haciendo cualquier locura, varios recortes de sus actores y cantantes favoritos y alguna que otra flor de papel. Gabriel había pasado varias tardes en esa habitación tan infantil, viendo películas o jugando videojuegos, era una habitación que guardaba confesiones y secretos.

Al entrar vio a Castiel acostado sobre todos los peluches de Jo mientras una sábana le hacía de techo al pequeño fuerte, miraba fijamente hacia arriba mientras sostenía un oso de peluche con un corazón. Parecía tan perdido en sus pensamientos que Gabriel temió lo peor pero al dejarse caer a su lado descubrió que su amigo sólo parecía estar pensando.

—No dijiste la contraseña—le susurró sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.

—La pusiste mientras no estaba, ¿cómo iba a saberla?—Gabriel tomó un conejo del montón y lo colocó bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada.

—Cierto, para futuras referencias es _polinización_ —Gabe se soltó riendo ante eso.

—Sólo tú puedes andar lo suficientemente drogado y ebrio y poder decir ese tipo de palabras—Cass sonrió, un poco, y luego frunció el ceño—Hey, ¿pasó algo? ¿Qué tienes?

Castiel no contestó enseguida sino que se giró y abrazó a Gabriel como si fuera el oso de peluche al que se había estado aferrando desde que terminó de construir el fuerte, intentando consolarse y olvidar lo que había hecho. Sintiéndose de lo peor, como la alegría artificial lo hacía sentir más triste, ¿por qué lo hizo?

—Cass, me estás asustando—Gabriel lo abrazó de vuelta—Dime qué ocurre.

—Nada—susurró sintiéndose realmente agotado—Nada, nada. No ocurre nada, nunca ocurre nada—masculló—No dejes que me acerque a Dean, Gabe, por favor.

—Cassie, estás borracho, no pasa nada. Mañana se te bajará—Castiel negó con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte—Está bien, ¿por qué no quieres acercarte a Dean? ¿Te hizo algo?—Cass negó con la cabeza mientras seguía abrazado a Gabriel—Eso está bien, sino voy y lo mato, ¿qué ocurre, entonces?

—Dijiste que no tiene que terminar como Michael y Lucifer, Gabe. Pero yo no le veo otro futuro.

Gabriel entendió el punto al que quería llegar Castiel y lo abrazó más fuerte, preocupado por lo que su amigo estaba omitiendo. No debió dejarlo solo si lo vio tan mal, no debió confiar en un desconocido para que lo cuidara, ese era su deber. Ese siempre había sido su deber; cuidar a Cassie de chicos que intentaban golpearlo por ser tan bajito, de chicos que se burlaban de él por no tener novia; su deber era acariciarle la espalda mientras vomitaba en el baño, de seguirlo a todos lados en una fiesta cuando estaba como conejito energeizer. Cassie nunca lo habría dejado a manos de un desconocido sólo porque quería ligar con una chica, ¿por qué lo hizo él, entonces? Era una mierda de amigo.

—No dejes que cometa el mismo error que mi hermano, Gabriel—susurró—No me dejes caer

Gabriel lo arropó con sus brazos mientras comenzaba a mecerlo, intentando calmarlo para que no se echara a llorar.

—Descuida, Cassie Bee. Yo te cubro las espaldas.

El cuarto de Jo guardó otra promesa y otro secreto de entre los muchos que se habían hecho y dicho ahí, uno que temían que no se quedaría en aquellas cuatro paredes.


	15. 14

> _Castiel decidió ser honesto en medio de un bosque que nunca cambia._

_…_

Castiel se encontraba sentado sobre el mostrador de la cocina mientras Lucifer preparaba el desayuno y sus amigos intentaban aliviarse el dolor de cabeza que la resaca provocaba. Apenas se habían hecho las nueve de la mañana Lucy los recogió de la casa de Jo y los llevó a la propia, alegando sabe qué mierdas sobre las repercusiones de cruzar la droga con el alcohol pero ellos estaban demasiado dormidos como para prestarle atención.

Cass no iba a desayunar con ellos, Michael le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que pasaría por él a las once y se irían por ahí a pasar la tarde, Castiel sospechaba que su hermano quería llevarlo de paseo al Parque Nacional y que ahora ya no tendría oportunidad de negarse. Aunque…un poco de aire freso serviría para aliviar el sordo dolor en su cabeza y el escozor en sus ojos, ¿qué mierdas había ocurrido ayer? Era realmente feo tener lagunas sobre una fiesta, no tenías ni una maldita idea de lo que hiciste, si la cagaste o no, y era estresante intentar recordarlo y no tener nada.

Estaba balanceando los pies mientras se terminaba su jugo de caja cuando timbraron a la puerta, aquel sonido mandó agudas punzadas en la cabeza de los cuatro chicos sacándole risas a Lucifer mientras iba a abrir, ¿quién podía ser tan temprano? Él tenía que curarles la resaca a cuatro adolescentes que se creen súper cool por ponerse a tope en una fiesta.

—Buen día, vengo por Castiel.

— _Hiel, hiel, hiel._

Aquel chillido entusiasmado le sacó sonrisas a Cass mientras se baja del mostrador y corría a la puerta, apartando a un aturdido Lucifer. Ahí se encontraba su hermano cargando a Abbadon, ambos traían ropa sacada de uno de los folletos que sus padres tenían en la tienda; Michael traía puesta una chamarra realmente gruesa y un gorro de colores, aquello no era anormal…lo que si era raro eran las botas de montaña que traía puestas.

—Cassie Bee—Michael lo despeinó mientras inspeccionaba su atuendo—Necesitarás más que un pijama para este fin de semana—Abbadon asintió mientras comenzaba a tironear del gorro de Michael—Ve a ponerte ropa cómoda y abrigadora, anda.

—No, Michael. No me tortures así—Castiel se colgó de él con ojos de súplica—Probablemente termine muerto en el primer kilómetro, ¿tanto me odias?

—No te he visto en meses, Castiel—gruñó Michael mientras intentaba hacer que Abbadon dejara de intentar picarle los ojos y Cass dejara de llorar—Quiero pasar al menos un fin de semana contigo lejos del internet y esas cosas—Cass gruñó—Anda, te hará bien para la resaca, ve a cambiarte.

Castiel sabía que no había mucha lógica en quejarse otros cinco minutos sobre su rotunda negativa a ir a hacer alpinismo, caminata o lo que fuera que Michael tramara.

Era muy difícil mantener a su hermano lejos de la naturaleza, realmente muy difícil. Pero era aún más difícil mantener a Castiel vivo dentro de ella, ¿es que planeaba esconder su cadáver en el bosque con Abbadon como único testigo?

Sin más subió a cambiarse, sintiendo esas terribles punzadas en la cabeza que eran más que una consecuencia de tomar anoche, era la alerta de algo que había pasado y él no recordaba.

…

Michael iba conduciendo extrañamente alegre para el humor que Castiel traía, él sólo quería dormir otros cinco minutos y lo habría hecho en el auto si no fuera porque Abbadon necesitaba música para irse tranquila, ¿por qué los niños tenían que ser tan fastidiosos? ¿No podían solo babear su mano y ya?

El clima aquel día estaba anormalmente despejado, el cielo era azul y no había nubes a la vista, sólo pequeños tirones como si alguien las hubiera borrado; Castiel tenía calor, el suficiente como para sólo usar una sudadera. Se encontraba mirando la ventana, viendo los árboles pasar uno tras otro, como si corrieran con ellos, preguntándose por qué ahí no había otro color que no fuera el blanco o el verde. La lluvia había derretido la nieve creando pequeñas esculturas de hielo en las hojas de los árboles.

—Estás anormalmente callado, Cassie—Michael atrajo su atención mientras tomaba una curva— ¿Pasó algo después de que me fui?

—No lo recuerdo—masculló mientras volvía su atención a él—Creo que bebí demasiado. El último recuerdo que tengo fue que tú me pedías que te soplara—Michael negó con la cabeza mientras reía— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

—Creo que te drogaste con algo más que hierba, Cassie. Me dijiste que alguien te había dado un dulce—Castiel lo miró alarmado—No te preocupes, cuando me fui estabas muy feliz con un amigo tuyo. Entiendo lo malo que puede ser no recordar nada.

—Se siente muy feo, creo que hice algo malo, Michael pero no puedo recordar qué mierdas fue—gruñó frustrado mientras su hermano pasaba el letrero que daba la bienvenida al Parque Nacional de Olympic—Mi conciencia no deja de gruñir con molestia.

—A eso, hermanito, se le llama cruda moral—Michael se soltó riendo mientras Castiel gruñía—Bien, primero debo registrarnos—estacionó en una plaza cerca del área de guardabosques—Hazme el favor de ir sacando a Abbadon baby para acomodarnos—Abbadon gritó desde el asiento de atrás—Ya va, princesa, tío Cassie te cargara. Ah, quiero que me dejes el celular en el vehículo—le gruñó antes de salir—Yo traigo una cámara así que nada de teléfonos.

—Pero…Michael…

—Dije no, Castiel. Saca a la niña, ándale.

Una vez que su hermano se fue a la caseta de guardabosques Castiel comenzó a gruñir fastidiado sacándole risas a Abbadon, tío hiel hacía ruidos raros, como el de los autos, tío hiel era un auto.

— _Run, run._

Abbadon también quiso ser un carro pero al parecer ella tenía una fuga porque comenzó a lanzar baba por todos lados mientras Castiel la desamarraba de su asiento.

Nuestro chico negó con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba a la niña en brazos y proseguía a salir del auto, sólo a Michael se le ocurría traer de paseo a un bosque a Abbadon, ya era demasiado peligroso traer a Castiel y ahora tendrían que cuidar a una niña que jugaba a ser un carro mientras lo llenaba de baba.

—Antes que nada debo prevenirte que si veo un oso te ofreceré como tributo—le dijo seriamente mientras se recargaba a un costado del auto—Eres pequeña, no recordarás una traición así. Tal vez sea una mamá osa que haya perdido a sus cachorros por culpa de un cazador y ahora te críe como un osito—Abbadon se soltó riendo mientras le palmeaba la mejilla—No es un puto chiste, Abbadon, esto es serio.

— _Uto iste_ —chilló tirándole del pelo.

— ¿Por qué sólo repites las malas palabras? Tienes un oído muy selectivo, eso no es bueno—Abbadon se metió la mano a la boca mientras lo miraba sonriente—No te creas, demonio. No te daría a los osos por nada en el mundo…

—Le diré a tía Amara que tú eres el que le enseña malas palabras a Abbadon—Michael se acercó a ellos sonriendo mientras sostenía un mapa—Bien, iremos por el sendero principal hasta el _Lago Crescent_ , después de eso nos desviaremos un poco a la izquierda, acamparemos ahí y en la mañana visitaremos el _Lago Quinautl_ antes de volver—Castiel y Abbadon lo miraron con el mismo rostro de estupefacción— ¿Qué?

—Debes de estar en broma—gruñó Castiel mientras Abbadon negaba con la cabeza—El lago _Crescent_ está a kilómetros de este punto y te recuerdo que el sendero no lo cubre todo, ¡Debes estar bromeando! Tenemos una niña, Michael.

— _No, no, no, no_ —chillaba Abbadon en brazos de Castiel mientras negaba con la cabeza—Oso _, mi él, no. Hiel asa, asa._

—Sí, nos iremos a casa—antes de meterse al auto Michael lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él a la cajuela—Michael, no es buena idea, son muchos kilómetros y yo…

—Qué falta de aventura la de ustedes dos—abrió la cajuela revelando dos mochilas, una más pequeña que la otra—Tienes de dos, Cassie; cargar nuestro campamento o cargar a Abbadon.

—A Abbadon—se apresuró a aclarar mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su prima—Tú serás la mula de carga—Michael se soltó riendo mientras sacaba lo que parecía un pequeño arnés— ¿Y eso qué es? No me digas que ahora te va el sadomasoquismo…

—Sin duda, juntarte con Gabriel te hace daño—Michael negó mientras se lo extendía—Es la cangurera de Abbadon, no puedes llevártela en brazos todo el camino. Necesitarás tus manos para sujetarte en algunos puntos.

Castiel le dio a Abbadon mientras se acomodaba aquella cosa sobre el pecho. Esto le hacía sentir muy raro, casi paternal. Prefería cargar a la niña todo el camino que llevarla en una de esas cosas pero conociendo su suerte era mejor prevenir accidentes y hacerle caso a Michael.

No creía que fuera buena idea el que lo llevara de acampada con una niña de año y medio a finales de enero, el clima era más voluble que una chica y si ahorita estaba bien en cualquier minuto podría ponerse peor. Aunque no iba a negar que pasar la tarde con su hermano lejos de terceros era atractiva, extrañaba platicar de cualquier cosa con Michael y ambos tenían conversaciones pendientes, perderse en el bosque con alerta de lobos, osos y tal vez algún alce salvaje era buena idea si querían conversar.

—Siento que terminaremos muertos cuando menos lo esperemos—murmuró mientras Michael le acomodaba a la niña.

—Me ofendes, hermanito. Sabes que no dejaré que un oso te coma—Michael lo despeinó una vez que Abbadon estuvo bien asegurada sobre Castiel y luego le alcanzó la mochila de la niña—Anda, ¡la aventura nos aguarda!

—Haces otro chiste de esos y voy a meter mi bota en tu trasero.

Michael se soltó riendo, como si el mal humor de Castiel le divirtiera, y tomó la mochila más grande, colocándosela y asegurándose a ella. Abbadon aplaudió, como si después de sus quejas iníciales aquella aventura en serio le entusiasmara y a Cass no le quedó de otra más que encogerse de hombros y seguir a su hermano.

Los Novak se perdieron en el sendero entre los árboles, mirando aquel planeta alienígena al que se internaban, ajenos al celular con funda de abeja que no dejaba de sonar en el vehículo con el nombre de Dean seguido de un corazón.

…

Castiel sentía que sus piernas no daban para más.

Tener que caminar un sendero disparejo con una niña de dos kilos y cacho balbuceando y una mochila de tres en la espalda un sábado en la mañana después de pasar la noche de fiesta no se lo deseaba a nadie. Era muy difícil seguirle el paso a Michael, que iba como a tres metros por delante de Castiel señalándole los diferentes tipos de árbol y explicándole la clasificación de los musgos. ¿Cómo es que su hermano sabía todo eso a pesar de no estar estudiando? Él borraba cassette cada fin de semestre.

—Y este de aquí es un roble, se le diferencia por el tipo de tronco, ¿lo ven? Es más grueso que los demás y es un árbol muy grande. Su nombre científico es _Quercus rubur_. Pertenece a la familia _fagaceae_ , es bastante robusto y originalmente es de Europa y Asia occidental…

Abbadon chilló algo que sonó como un _cállate,_ o lo habría hecho si la niña pudiera hablar correctamente, agitó sus manos en dirección a Michael mientras hacía su cara de Thor, como si aquello le molestara.

—Apoyo a Abbadon, Michael. Ya cállate—gruñó Cass sin aliento mientras se dejaba caer encima de un tronco que se encontraba derrumbado—Ya me cansé, hemos estado caminando por horas.

Michael detuvo su charla y miró a los dos niños que venían con él.

Abbadon estaba cruzada de brazos con una mueca de fastidio mientras Castiel parecía intentar recuperar la respiración. Su hermano sí que estaba en mala forma, eso pasaba por no exigirle más cuando aún era joven y vivía con él. Negó con la cabeza y sacó el inhalador que su madre le recomendó traer por aquello del asma de Castiel.

—Eres un dramático, sólo llevamos tres horas caminando, nos faltan como otras dos para llegar—le extendió el inhalador—Ten, anda. Pero no haces caso y sigues fumando, eso te acabará los pocos pulmones que te quedan.

Cass tomó el inhalador y se lo llevó a la boca, retuvo la respiración una vez que presionó el pequeño frasquito, contó hasta tres y repitió el procedimiento. Su hermano tenía razón, seguir fumando sólo empeoraría aquello pero la nicotina era adictiva, ¿qué se podía hacer? tampoco era como si fumara cinco cajetillas al mes, si acaso un cigarro compartido cada dos por tres.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fumo?—preguntó Cass una vez que su respiración se reguló.

—Soy tu hermano, Castiel. Sé muchas cosas…y ayer te vi compartir el humo con una chica muy bonita en la fiesta—Castiel enrojeció—Toma agua, anda, y dale un poco a Abbadon.

Tomó la botella que le ofrecía su hermano y después de tomar le dio a la niña, con cuidado de no empaparla toda pero ella estaba más entretenida en intentar atrapar las motas de polvo que los rodeaban, Cass la miró sonriendo mientras le peinaba su escaso cabello y el sudor de su frente.

Para estar en enero el maldito bosque se encontraba asfixiante, como si hubieses metido la cabeza a una bolsa húmeda, Cass no sentía el aire circular.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaste a andar con Asmodeus?—Castiel cambió la conversación de golpe mientras se incorporaba y le regresaba la botella a su hermano.

—Vaya, ese si es un corte de tema—Michael se rió nervioso y comenzó a caminar a la par de su hermano—Hace dos años. El primer año no quise decírselos porque Asmodeus me lo pidió, estaba divorciándose y no quería que su ex esposa tuviera más pretextos para quitarle todo—Cass lo miró confundido—Sí, Asmodeus era casado cuando lo conocí pero…las cosas cambiaron, Castiel. No quiero…

—Tienes que contármelo, Michael. Me lo debes—su hermano gruñó—Anda, sólo soy yo y un costal de carne y baba que apenas y puede pronunciar bien su nombre. Nada saldrá de este bosque.

Michael lo pensó unos segundos mientras los ruidos de las aves los rodeaban y el verde parecía querer absorberlos en cualquier instante. Al final se encogió de hombros, no había nada que perder.

—Fue una noche que me quedé hasta tarde en el laboratorio…

…

_Estaba organizando unas muestras de sangre de unos primates que sacamos de un laboratorio, al parecer estaban realmente enfermos de algo y Asmodeus quería ver si tenían cura o si acaso eso que tenían era contagioso._

_Tenía que etiquetar las pruebas con el nombre de cada animal, odiaba que les pusieran números así que me dejaba elegir el nombre de cada uno pero que al final agregara el número de celda. Me había retrasado por otra tarea que se me había asignado así que preferí quedarme hasta tarde en el laboratorio._

_Cuando Asmodeus entró se sorprendió de verme, platicamos mientras trabajábamos. Cuando menos pensé estábamos bromeando sobre mi orientación sexual, alegando que estar con un chico era tan placentero como con una chica. Que dar era igual de gratificante que recibir…y tu culo te lo agradecía._

_En un parpadeo estaba todo sobre mí y…bueno, Asmodeus siempre se me ha hecho demasiado atractivo, como de esos hombres que a pesar de ser mayores siguen teniendo esa sensualidad que atrae hasta a las señoritas de quince, ¿entiendes?_

_Esa noche se convirtió en una semana y esa en un mes. Cada vez era más difícil intentar mantener mis manos alejadas, él estaba pasando por el divorcio y yo no podía evitar querer besarlo cada que lo miraba._

_Tiene dos niñas realmente adorables, gemelas, y yo amo pasar tiempo con ellas. Cuando ustedes me visitaron el año pasado yo quise presentarlo como mi pareja pero me pidió que no lo hiciera, por las niñas, no quería que su madre les metiera ideas a la cabeza._

_…_

—Técnicamente tú fuiste el repuesto ¿entonces?—Castiel miró a su hermano mientras subía las escaleras de un pequeño puente que cruzaba un pequeño arrollo.

—Tal vez. No lo sé, Cassie. Sólo que estar con él se sentía fácil, ¿entiendes? Era como respirar—inhaló profundo, como si intentara mostrar un punto—Cada día que me despertaba y lo veía a mi lado era como tener un pequeño milagro. Su esposa le cedió la custodia de las niñas pero él le dejó la casa así que mi apartamento se llenó de risas y juguetes. Cuando fueron el año pasado volví a intentarlo pero…pero no pude—suspiró y ayudó a Castiel a subir mientras Abbadon intentaba tocar las plantas.

—No me molesta tu elección de novio, Michael, lamento si te di esa impresión ayer—Cass pasó una mano por el barandal mientras le daba una rama de helecho a Abbadon para que se estuviera tranquila—Es sólo que…creí que confiabas en mí, que serías honesto si conseguías a alguien más.

Michael hizo un mohín y se giró para ver a su hermano, sintiendo el remordimiento cerrarle la garganta.

Él tenía un punto y por eso se arrepentía de haber mantenido oculta su relación por tanto tiempo. Castiel había hecho mucho por él como para que le pagara con aquella moneda.

—Lo sé, Cassie. Y lo lamento mucho pero…tenía miedo a su reacción, ¿entiendes? Asmodeus es mayor y tiene dos hijas, mamá iba a poner el grito en el cielo y papá…bueno, él tal vez me hubiese pedido que lo dejara y volviera a casa. Y tú…no quería decepcionarte, suficiente con que me hubieses visto llorar por Lucifer hace años.

Castiel le palmeó el brazo a su hermano, intentando consolarlo de alguna manera y sintiéndose una mierda por haberle gritado aquello ayer en la noche. Michael no necesitaba gritos, necesitaba quién le diera su apoyo a pesar de todo, ¿para qué servían los hermanos aparte de joderse la vida unos a otros?

—Está bien, ahora ya no importa—ambos siguieron caminando—Michael, ¿no crees que casarse es un poco apresurado? Escucha, no estoy en contra pero…

—Castiel—lo interrumpió su hermano con una sonrisa—A veces conoces personas con las que pasas años y se sienten meses, otras veces estás con alguien por meses que se sienten años. Y estoy tan enamorado de Asmodeus como ayer y lo estaré dentro de veinte años, hermanito—Castiel sonrió ante la felicidad que destilaba su hermano mayor—Cuando al fin te enamores me entenderás.

Cass se sintió incómodo y mejor se dedicó a ver los árboles, las ramas y en cómo el musgo se apoderaba de ellas hasta cubrir todo aquello que debía ser color café. Le señalaba a Abbadon si veía un animal o si había una nueva planta de la cuál Michael se aseguraba de darles todos los datos.

Castiel quería decírselo a Michael, quería explicarle lo que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza desde que empezó el semestre pero no se sentía preparado, ¿cómo él había juntado la fuerza para decirles a sus padres que era un chico el que le gustaba? ¿Cómo había tenido valor para decirle a él mismo que planeaba casarse con un hombre? Él quería ser valiente como Michael, quería hacerlo…

—Michael—habló después de un rato, escuchando el agua correr a lo lejos, estaban cerca del Crescent—Tú… ¿cómo supiste que te gustaban los chicos?

Michael lo miró por encima del hombro con una mueca de confusión ante tal interés.

—Hum…supongo que fue cuando me pareció más atractivo ver a Lucifer jugar que a las porristas hacer sus acrobacias—murmuró pensativo mientras se desviaba a la izquierda y comenzaba a caminar sobre un tronco—Sí besé a unas chicas, Cassie, pero cuando besé a Lucifer…sentí que la tierra se sacudía, ¿entiendes? Y bueno…la única vez que se me puso en serio dura fue cuando…

—Sí, sí, sí. No necesito saber eso—gruñó Castiel mientras le extendía la mano para que lo ayudara a subir, sacándole gritos de alegría a Abbadon—Pero…me preguntaba cómo supiste que te iban los chicos, pudiste sólo tener una atracción por Lucifer.

Castiel miró hacia abajo, intentando pisar correctamente en el tronco, no queriendo resbalarse por culpa del musgo y matar a Abbadon con él, que la niña decidiera que quería bailar no hacía más fácil las cosas, se estaba tambaleando.

—Buen, Cassie. Cuando se te para por ver penes a pechos yo creo que es suficiente aclaración—Michael bajó de un salto y se giró a ver a su hermano—Hey, un poco más rápido, ya casi llegamos.

—Me voy a caer, Michael—masculló mientras se quedaba a la mitad del tronco—Salva a Abbadon, ya no puedo más.

—Si mira que eres llorón. No te caerás, marica. Anda—Michael subió de nuevo y le extendió la mano—Un pie delante del otro, eso—Castiel lo tomó con fuerza y se apresuró a caminar—Eso, bebé. Tú solito.

—Jódete.

Castiel pudo cruzar al otro lado sin matarse ni arrastrar a su prima en el proceso. Abbadon aplaudió, celebrando que seguían vivos y que pronto podría salirse de aquel lugar, ella quería los brazos de Michael pero él no la sacaba de esa bolsita, ¿por qué no la sacaban? Ella quería salir y jugar con Michael.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?—Michael desplegó el mapa e intentó orientarse—No me lo preguntaste aquella vez.

—Sí…bueno, ¿recuerdas que en la primera semana del semestre te dije que me llamó la atención un chico?

—Sí, te pregunté si te gustaba y me dijiste que no, que sólo te llamó la atención—Michael caminó a la izquierda—El lago está por aquí.

—Se llama Dean y yo…siento que algo pasó en la fiesta, algo que lo incluye a él—le quitó la rama que Abbadon traía y ella se puso a jugar con las correas—Salí con él hace unas semanas, fuimos a Port Angeles y yo…—gruñó frustrado.

“—Michael, me siento confundido. Es muy guapo y Gabriel cree que sólo es atracción pero cuando lo veo sonreír o entra en mi campo de visión se me olvida todo, como si no hubiera alguien más en la tierra y es muy frustrante—Michael se soltó riendo—No es gracioso, idiota, ¡es serio! Me gustan las chicas, de verdad, pero él…

—Te diré la mejor solución de todas—Michael se dio la vuelta y lo miró—Bésalo, si te besa de vuelta y no te aparta ya, es tuyo. Si no le gusta lo vuelves a besar—Castiel gruñó frustrado—No es tan difícil. Tienes una cara difícil de resistir.

—El punto aquí es que tiene novia, idiota—Abbadon aplaudió.

— _Ota. El ota._

—Deja de decir palabrotas frente a la niña—lo riñó Michael—Tía Amara ya reclamó que no deja de decir idiota para todo—Cass sonrió, un poco.

—El punto no es ese, Michael, ¿qué hago con Dean? Creo que me gusta, creo que algo pasó en la fiesta pero no recuerdo, pero él tiene novia—Michael se encogió de hombros.

—Habla con él, Castiel. Dile que tienes ciertas dudas que él despierta y si te permite experimentar. Tal vez a él también le pase—Castiel gruñó, fastidiado.

—Es exactamente lo mismo que dijo Gabriel aunque lo tuyo suena más elegante—ambos rieron—Pero…estaría engañando a su novia conmigo en todo caso que acepte, no es correcto—Michael lo miró mientras rodeaba una roca demasiado grande.

—Cuando quieres algo a veces tienes que jugar sucio, Castiel, sino terminas llorando por eso—el rostro de su hermano se ensombreció, como si estuviera reviviendo aquella traición que tanto se esmeraba en superar—Bueno, habla con él y ya luego ves que haces. Por ahora…algo huele realmente feo—Abbadon se soltó riendo.

— _Ielda, ielda._

Era hora de cambiar un pañal.

…

Dean miró su celular de nuevo, nervioso mientras esperaba a que su hermano saliera de la casa. Le había marcado como treinta veces a Cass y le había mandado otro tanto de mensajes. Todos se vieron ignorados. Tenía que hablar con él, decirle que lamentaba lo de la fiesta, que no debió de hacerlo si lo vio tan mal pero…mierda, ¿cómo alguien dice que no cuando un chico como Castiel lo estaba besando? Por esas cosas ahora iba a perder a su amigo.

Decidió intentar mandar un último mensaje por el día.


	16. 15

> _Dean intentó pedirle disculpas a Cass._

_…_

—…Entonces le dije que si seguía molestándolo yo mismo iba a golpearlo ¿y sabes qué dijo?—Dean hizo un sonido de negación ante lo que le estaba contando su hermano mientras revisaba su celular—Dijo que el imbécil de mi hermano no me está haciendo caso—Dean lo miró.

—No digas groserías, perra. Te estoy escuchando.

—No es cierto, estás más atento a tu teléfono, ¿a quién le mandas tanto mensaje?—Sam se estiró desde el otro lado de la mesa y tomó el teléfono de su hermano—Veamos…

—Sammy, dame mi teléfono—Dean intentó quitárselo pero Sam se lo impidió—Es en serio, enano. Dame ese teléfono sino…

—Mi nombre es Sam, no Sammy—Sam comenzó a pasar el dedo por la pantalla—Dean, ¿por qué le has mandado tantos mensajes a Cass? ¿Se enojó contigo?—lo miró serio— ¿Qué mierdas le hiciste?

—Una; deja de ser tan grosero antes de que te lave la maldita boca con cloro—le arrebató el celular—Dos; le hice algo malo y estoy intentando disculparme. Tres; tener novia te ha hecho muy chismoso, Sammy. No debes revisar conversaciones ajenas.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y se dedicó a ver por la ventana mientras se acababa su malteada. Los fines de semana él y su hermano tomaban las mochilas y se iban con el abuelo Bobby; en realidad él no era su abuelo biológico pero los chicos no tenían abuelos paternos y adoptaron a aquel señor como uno. Tenía un depósito de chatarra cerca de las reservas _Quileute_ en el que Dean solía ayudarle…cuando no llevaba a Sam a comer a Port Angeles.

— ¿Se pelearon?—preguntó el chico de catorce años frente a su hermano mayor.

—No, es algo complicado—Sam lo miró interesado—No te voy a decir, Sammy, no es apto para tus oídos.

—No soy un niño, Dean. Ya tengo catorce, puedo entender mucho—Dean sonrió ante eso—Y soy tu hermano, tienes que ser honesto conmigo, yo siempre soy honesto contigo…o lo intento la mayoría de las veces, ¿qué ocurrió con Cass?

Dean miró de nuevo su teléfono, esperando tener una respuesta del chico que había estado manoseando en el baño de aquella casa durante la fiesta pero no había nada, los mensajes ni siquiera le llegaban, ¿por qué no le contestaba? ¿Era muy precipitado ir a buscarlo a su casa? Era una mejor solución a aquella dolorosa ley del hielo.

Se había acostumbrado a hablar con Castiel por horas por medio del teléfono, a veces ambos se dormían hasta las 3 de la mañana porque no querían dejar la conversación…o eso había sido hasta que Cass lo estuvo evitando durante días después de su salida a Port Angeles…y ahora.

—Ocurrió algo que no debía de ocurrir—murmuró Dean mientras terminaba su hamburguesa—Y ahora Castiel no me habla, necesito pedirle disculpas—Sam lo miró confundido—Digamos que andábamos un poco drogados y ebrios.

—Me prometiste no volver a hacerlo—Sam hizo un mohín ante las palabras de su hermano—Que no lo harías más, Dean. ¡Lo prometiste!

—Lo sé, Sam. Y lo siento pero Benny…—Sam gruñó y apartó el plato—Oh, vamos Sammy. No necesito berrinches justo ahora, ya me siento suficientemente mal por lo de Cass y ahora tú…

—Quiero ir a casa—gruñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia la ventana con un tierno mohín—Te mereces que Cass no te hable. Me dijiste que drogarse es malo y tú vas y lo haces y ahora perdiste al único amigo decente que podrías conseguir—Dean hizo una mueca de dolor ante esas palabras—Eres un imbécil, Dean.

—Y tú una perra—gruñó—Espérame en el auto en lo que pago.

Sam gruñó y se levantó sin más dirigiéndose a la salida.

Si había alguien en el mundo que pudiera hacer sentir a Dean una mierda con simples palabras…ese era Sammy, el mayor de los Winchester vivía intentando ser el mejor hermano del mundo, haciéndole promesas a Sam que intentaba cumplir pero generalmente olvidaba. ¿Las acusaciones de Sam eran válidas? Por supuesto. Desde el último incidente con las drogas, el que lo olvidó a cambiarse de escuela, le había prometido a su hermanito no volver a hacerlo, mantenerse lejos de aquello y lo había logrado hasta que Benny le ofreció pasarla bien.

Y había arrastrado a Cass en el proceso y ahora no quería hablarle. ¿Lo peor? Dean no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió en el baño de la casa de Jo.

…

_Castiel se soltó riendo mientras Dean cerraba la puerta del baño, ambos lo suficientemente tocados como para pensar en lo que estaban haciendo. No podía ser tan malo si ambos habían experimentado lo mismo cuando se besaron en la cocina ¿verdad? Algo como que la tierra se sacudía y que no querían parar. Dean en serio no podía mantener las manos lejos de Castiel ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué ansiaba tocar más de lo debido a ese pobre chico?_

_—Dean, no creo que sea buena idea—murmuró Castiel mientras Dean le besaba el cuello—Dean, piensa en…en…en lo bien que se siente eso—gimió cuando Dean empujó sus caderas contra las suyas._

_Dean siguió así por un rato, besando a Castiel como si no pudiera parar, como si lo necesitara más de lo que era biológicamente correcto; y Cass intentó detenerlo, intento alejarse, le suplicó que parara pero Dean no lo hizo. Él quería más._

_—No me pidas que pare ahora, Cass—le susurró en el oído mientras le bajaba la cremallera—Por favor, no me lo pidas._

_—Tienes novia—masculló el pelinegro mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a Dean—Estaré drogado pero no soy estúpido, Dean. Tienes novia._

_—Ella no tiene por qué enterarse—Dean se apartó lo suficiente para ver los drogados ojos de Cass—Será un secreto, se quedará en el baño—ambos sonrieron mientras Dean liberaba la erección de Cass._

_Dean no supo en qué momento pasaron de estar tocando a Castiel a tenerlo de rodillas frente a él con su erección en la boca; Dean no paraba de empujar las caderas hacia adelante mientras sujetaba firmemente a Cass del cabello sintiendo los tirones de lo que sería un gran orgasmo. Su cabeza golpeaba contrala puerta mientras sentía la lengua de Lisa ir y venir y en cómo chupaba la punta, su novia era la mejor en las mamadas…bueno, no lo era antes pero ese día se estaba luciendo._

_—Lisa—gimió mientras comenzaba a embestir la boca de su novia con más insistencia—Lisa, me voy a venir._

_Lisa intentó quitarse pero Dean no la dejó, quería correrse en su boca, sentir como tragaba todo lo que él tenía que dar, siempre se los tragaba ¿por qué quería irse ahora? Dean siguió en lo suyo hasta que al fin el orgasmo prometido lo alcanzó y se derramaba dentro de la boca de su novia. Eso había sido fabuloso._

_Al mirar a la chica en el suelo su sonrisa se borró un poco. Lisa no tenía ojos azules, Lisa no tenía el cabello tan oscuro ni la piel tan blanca. Y lo más importante, Lisa era una chica._

_—Cass…yo…_

_—Debo preparar la cama._

_Cass se levantó sin más y salió del baño mientras Dean veía como su semen se deslizaba por la comisura de su labio y se enojó, ¿por qué pensó en Lisa si ella se había ido hace horas? Quiso seguir a Castiel, de verdad que lo intentó pero Charlie y Jo se lo encontraron una vez que salió del baño y hablaban sobre que era hora de limpiar, ¿cuánto había estado en el baño con Castiel? Bueno, no importaba. Más tarde iría a hablar con él._

_…_

Dean miró a Sam desde la cocina de Bobby. El niño estaba sentando sobre un montón de troncos apilados mirando la playa a lo lejos, el viento le revolvía el cabello cubriéndole los ojos pero él no se lo apartaba, sólo miraba fijamente, como si esperara algo de aquel paisaje. Dean suspiró y, después de asegurarse que Bobby estaba demasiado entretenido limpiando algunas piezas y Jody orneaba un pie, salió por la puerta trasera en dirección a su hermanito.

Había muchas cosas que Dean soportaba del mundo, mucha mierda que se había tragado durante el último año pero algo que no toleraba era ver a Sammy decepcionado de él mismo; ver como los ojos de su hermanito se llenaban de tristeza por las acciones de Dean, cuando sus padres aceptaron a cambiarlo de escuela se prometió no volver a provocar esa mirada en Sammy, no volver a hacerlo sentir de esa manera y ahí estaba…con su hermano mirando el horizonte esperando algo que tal vez no iba a llegar.

—Jody está haciendo pay—habló una vez que estuvo cerca—De manzana. Dijo que por mi cumpleaños.

—Tal vez debería meterle drogas—murmuró Sam sin voltear a verlo.

—Sammy escucha yo…

—No, Dean. Siempre es lo mismo—Sam se levantó y se subió al tronco sobre el que estaba sentado para estar a la altura de Dean—Estoy cansado de que digas que no volverás a hacer las cosas y apenas me doy la vuelta las haces—Dean suspiró y miró el suelo—El último año me aguante toda esa tontería, agradezco que Lisa te haya sacado de esa mierda pero al parecer te da igual—Dean comenzó a patear pequeñas piedritas—Me prometiste que sería un nuevo comienzo…

—Lo sé, Sammy—Dean se atrevió a mirar el rostro acusador de su hermano—Sé que te prometo muchas cosas y no las culpo. Pero te prometo que esta vez lo haré mejor—Sam se cruzó de brazos—La otra noche no estaba tan mal, sabía lo que hacía y…—gruñó mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro—Mierda, sabía lo que hacía pero él no. Hijo de perra.

Sam miró confundido a su hermano, miró como él intentaba arrancarse el rostro, exasperado por sus propias acciones y se sintió un poco mal por reclamarle, sólo un poco; al parecer Dean ya la estaba pasando demasiado mal como para que él viniera y le echara más en cara sus errores. Pero, ¿si no era él quién? Alguien tenía que repetirle a Dean que lo que había hecho estaba mal.

—Necesito verlo—murmuró su hermano atrayendo su atención—En serio necesito verlo. Necesito…

—Te acompaño—Sam bajó de un salto del tronco—No quiero que arruines las cosas otra vez.

…

—Michael, tengo hambre—gruñó Castiel mientras seguía dándole el biberón a Abbadon—Y no comeré nueces, quiero una hamburguesa—Michael le contestó con un gruñido mientras intentaba encender la fogata—Michael—alargó la última sílaba.

—Te vuelves a quejar y te lanzaré al río, Castiel—le gritó su hermano, harto de sus quejas y lamentos—No es mi culpa que la leña siga húmeda, así que mejor mete a la niña a la casa y abrígala bien—Cass gruñó pero obedeció a su hermano.

Llevaban dos horas intentando hacer fuego. Abbadon se había aburrido rápido de aquel lugar luego de que ella y Castiel pasearan por ahí mientras Michael armaba la casa de campar. Habían descubierto una pequeña serpiente de agua, de la cual corrieron en cuanto la vieron, gritándoles a Michael, una ardilla que rondaba por ahí y varias hormigas que Abbadon intentó comer. Había sido un día agotador así que en cuanto el sol se puso ella exigió ser alimentada, fue fácil pero lo difícil fue que Castiel se viera igual de satisfecho que la niña.

Él también quería ser alimentado, Abbadon no le dio de sus papillas y su hermano no tenía comida pre-hecha en la mochila para ellos, ¿qué era lo que planeaba Michael? Pescar algo en el maldito lago y luego alimentar a Cass. ¿Una mala idea? Sin duda, Castiel sentía que en cualquier momento se comería a Abbadon y luego se transformaría en un demonio del bosque.

Recostó a Abbadon dentro de su propia bolsa de dormir y luego se aseguro de que estuviera muy bien cubierta, no queriendo que se les enfermera si el clima se ponía feo en la noche, porque lo haría, y se sentó en la entrada, mirando a su hermano pelearse con las ramas para el fuego.

—Creo que ellas van ganando—le susurró rompiendo el silencio sacándole un gruñido a Michael—Cuando terminaste con Lucifer, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te había engañado?

Michael se tensó mientras intentaba seguir prendiendo la maldita fogata, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía al recordar aquel día, recordándole que él nunca iba a ser suficiente por el simple hecho de que no era mujer, nunca le iba a bastar a Lucifer…

—No preguntaste—susurró en respuesta, logrando que la fogata durara más y no se apagara— ¡Eso, soy todo un explorador!—Cass se soltó riendo— ¿Por qué preguntas, Cassie?

—Gabriel me lo contó hace poco—admitió mientras comenzaba a juguetear con algunas ramas cerca de la tienda—Me dijo que Lucifer engañó a Bella y él te mencionó—Castiel miró de reojo las reacciones de su hermano que lucía más tenso que un tronco—Dijo que para recordarle a Lucifer lo mierda que fue contigo y yo…

—Castiel, ¿por qué siquiera hablamos de esto?—Michael se incorporó poniendo las manos en sus caderas—Eso fue hace, ¿qué? ¿Seis, siete años? Sí, me lastimó mucho pero yo…

—Quería saber por qué te dolió tanto—admitió Cass, mirando sus manos de vuelta— ¿Por qué lloraste tanto sólo porque él se fue? No era el fin del mundo, Michael. Tú no tenías por qué irte.

Michael suspiró, sintiendo que el nudo en la garganta se le pasaba al corazón cortándole la respiración. Sin más, se encaminó hasta su pequeño hermano y se dejó caer a su lado mientras miraban las llamas avivarse y sus estómagos bailaban ante eso, felices de que pronto tendrían comida lista para llenarse.

—Lucifer me engañó con una chica, Cassie—susurró sin dejar de mirar el fuego—Una chica ¿lo entiendes? Ella sería todo lo que yo no puedo y no quiero. Ella le daría hijos y una familia socialmente aceptada…eso fue lo que dijo cuando hablamos—Cass lo miró, estupefacto por sus palabras—Amaba a Lucifer, hermanito, lo hacía como sólo se puede amar a esa edad y…y ver que yo no le iba a ser suficiente, que yo nunca le daría todo lo que quería me destrozó ¿entiendes?

Castiel miró de vuelta el fuego, intentando procesar aquello que su hermano le acaba de decir. La noche seguía cayendo pero el cielo no mostraba estrellas sino nubes de lo que sería una tormenta, aquello ponía nervioso a Castiel pero en cuanto se asentó Michael le dijo que la lluvia sólo se descargaría en el pueblo.

—Cuando amas a alguien, Cassie, y esa persona decide que no eres suficiente…eso te cambia de alguna manera. No sé si para bien o para mal—Michael le pasó un brazo por los hombros—Todo esto tiene un propósito, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo…yo creo que hice algo con Dean en la fiesta—admitió mientras sentía que los colores se le subían al rostro—No recuerdo mucho, sé que lo besé en la cocina, hace rato me apareció en la cabeza eso pero…Él tiene novia, Michael, una chica realmente bonita que aunque lo engañara con Balthazar se ve que quiere a Dean—Michael se rió.

—No creo que lo quiera si andaba de puta—Castiel lo miró con mala cara—Oye, hermanito, las cosas como son. Si una persona tiene pareja hay que respetarla. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, ¿recuerdas qué sentiste cuando besaste a Dean?

—Quitando el hecho de que estaba drogado se sintió bien—ambos rieron—Era…como si estuviera haciendo bien en cierta parte, ¿me explico? La tierra se sacudió bajo mis pies cuando lo hice pero estábamos drogados, Michael. No creo que a él le vayan los chicos…y creo que a mí sólo me va él—su hermano se soltó riendo—No sé qué hacer.

—Deja que él te busque, Castiel, o al menos no corras hacia él al día siguiente—Cass lo miró confundido—Dale su espacio, tal vez también se sienta confundido, si decide que quiere hablarlo contigo a pesar de no darse tiempo le dices lo que te sugerí, que quieres experimentar.

— ¿Y si no llama? ¿Y si se aleja?

Michael se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba y decidía limpiar el pescado para hacerle de comer a su hermano antes de que comenzara a quejarse de nuevo, que Abbadon se haya quedado dormida ayudaba mucho porque era un trabajo menos, ese pequeño demonio les consumía toda su energía a pesar de no saber caminar, el día en que ella pudiera hacerlo por su cuenta, ese día terminarían muertos.

—Si no intenta llamarte pues a otra cosa mariposa. No puedes estar mendigando amor a alguien que se asusta de experimentar, Castiel. Lo aprendí a la mala—Cass vio a Michael fijamente—No quiero que te lastimen como a mí, Cassie. No vas a pasar por lo mismo que yo.

Castiel sonrió, agradecido de que su hermano estuviera ahí, feliz de que Michael estuviera dispuesto a sujetarlo sin importar qué cuando él decidiera saltar y no hubiera nadie abajo esperando.

…

Dean se quedó mirando aquella puerta fijamente por otros cinco minutos para fastidio de Sam, ¿qué tan difícil era dar cinco pasos, tocar el timbre y preguntar por Castiel? No parecía mucho trabajo pero su hermano estaba como si se tratara de una ecuación de tercer grado.

—Si no vas y tocas la puerta iré yo—le gruñó cuando pasaron otros tres minutos—Le dijimos a Jody que no nos tardaríamos, ¡tengo hambre, Dean!

—Sí que eres un niño bastante molesto.

Dean caminó hacia la puerta con las manos sudándole, sólo iba a preguntar si se encontraba Castiel, no iba a volver a besarlo ni a provocarle que se viniera en su mano.

_Mierda, no pienses en eso ahora. Mantén la cabeza fría._

Tocó el timbre más tiempo del necesario y luego aguardó a que alguien lo atendiera.

Las nubes anunciaban que la lluvia no tardaría en desatarse y Dean no quería conducir por la carretera con Sammy acompañándolo, no iba a arriesgar a su hermanito, y si se tardaban Jody se iba a enojar mucho con ellos y posiblemente no les dé pay. Él quería pay.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un chico extremadamente bajito con un pijama de _Superman_ , no tenía el cabello oscuro como el que andaba buscando ni la piel blanca como la que había acariciado; este era rubio y tenía el rostro lleno de chocolate.

— ¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—el chico frente a él lo miró acusadoramente.

_Él sabe. Mierda él sabe lo que le hicimos a Cass._

—Yo…busco a Cass—Dean intentó ver el interior de la casa pero Gabriel emparejo la puerta obstruyéndole la visión—Necesito hablar con él, no contesta mis mensajes y mis llamadas. Es importante.

—En primera, su nombre es Castiel—Gabriel se cruzó de brazo, poniéndose en sus trece frente a Dean—Y en segunda, es una pena porque Cassie no quiere hablar contigo—los colores se le bajaron del rostro al recién llegado—Me pidió que te mantuviera lejos y si llegabas a preguntar dijera que no estaba—Dean sintió el corazón en un puño.

—No entiendes, en serio necesito hablar con él. Yo sólo…

—No, tú no entiendes—Gabriel cerró la puerta y empujo a Dean con toda la fuerza que poseía con su metro con sesenta y ocho—Castiel no es un puto juego o lo que sea. Tienes novia y mi amigo no va a estar siendo la segunda opción de nadie—Dean lo miró herido—No volverás a lastimar a Cassie, Dean. Yo no te dejaré hacerlo así que no busques a mi amigo. Sube a tu maldito auto y conduce lejos de aquí sin mirar atrás. Tal vez no seamos muy altos y fuertes, Dean, pero haremos lo que sea para cuidar a Cassie, se consciente de eso.

Dean miró la puerta esperanzado, deseando que Castiel saliera y le dijera que todo era una broma, que Gabriel sólo le tomaba el pelo pero no ocurrió. Sin más se dio la vuelta y volvió al auto done Sammy lo esperaba con una mueca de confusión.

Gabriel miró a Dean alejarse y suspiró. Le había prometido a Cass que le cubriría las espaldas y lo iba a hacer. No volvería a dejar solo a su mejor amigo, Cassie Bee no lloraría por culpa de un chico que prefería a una chica. Sólo esperaba que Castiel no leyera los mensajes y le preguntara a Dean porque se le armaría grande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sé que en estos instantes odian a Dean...o quizá a Gabe, pero tenganles paciencia a mis bbs por favoooor


	17. 16

> _Castiel fue un hombre de acción el domingo en la mañana._

…

Castiel sentía que se iba a morir de un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento, sentía que las piernas se le iban a caer y no podría caminar más—lo cual deseaba secretamente porque estaba realmente cansado de caminar por todo el maldito bosque—mientras Abbadon hacía burbujas de baba y cantaba algo que no entendían muy bien.

—Michael, ya me cansé—gruñó mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a su hermano—Regresemos a casa, anda.

—Vamos Cassie Bee, tienes que tener actitud—Michael alzó las manos al cielo y Abbadon lo imitó— _Hoy la lucha empieza, esa es la misión. (3)_

—No cantaré eso así que no lo intentes.

Pero los reclamos de Castiel se vieron ignorados por Michael y Abbadon, que empezó a cantar con el mayor mientras aplaudía y se sacudía dentro de su cangurera.

— _Niñas me mandaron para tal acción. Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí, entenderán lo que es virtud. ¡Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy!—_ Michael saltó con agilidad un tronco que obstruía el paso a pesar de traer una mochila llena de cosas—Vamos, Cassie, canta el coro conmigo. Te gusta esa canción.

Castiel le extendió una mano para que lo ayudara a cruzar porque él no podía darse ciertos lujos con una niña en su pecho.

—No voy a cantar Michael, así que no ruegues.

Michael hizo un mohín mientras lo ayudaba a cruzar el tronco, una vez en suelo llano Abbadon aplaudió emocionada por ver a Michael trotar frente a ellos y a Castiel no le quedó de otra más que seguirlo, haciendo que la niña rebotara sacándole risas de alegría.

Castiel se detuvo un momento para recuperar la respiración, seguirle el paso a Michael era realmente difícil mientras este se dedicaba a saltar rocas y ramas, Cass prefería rodearlas para no matar a Abbadon que seguía entusiasmada escuchando a Michael cantar.

Además, no podía ir al paso de su hermano si no quería matarse en el proceso, ya había estado a punto de caer de bruces anteriormente con riesgo a matar a su prima, si seguía saltando como cabra montés por todos lados.

Michael comenzó a saltar las piedras de un pequeño riachuelo con agilidad a pesar de los cinco kilos que cargaba en la espalda. Cass lo siguió más lento poniendo con cuidado un pie frente a otro.

—Vamos Castiel, canta conmigo. _¡Hombres ser!_

— _Debemos ser cual veloz torrente_ —cantó mientras lograba llegar al otro lado sin matarse y con Abbadon a salvo mientras chillaba.

— _Hombres ser,_ ¡más fuerte que no te escuchó!

— _¡Y con la fuerza de un gran Tifón!_

— _Hombres ser, ¡violentos como un fuego ardiente!_

— _Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la…_

_—MISIÓN._

Ambos gritaron mientras alzaban los brazos al cielo al fin llegando al lago Quinault, Abbadon aplaudió mientras se carcajeaba, feliz por el concierto que _El_ y _Hiel_ habían dado. Los Novak se quedaron viendo las aguas grises de aquel lugar antes de carcajearse. Esa canción sí que daba motivación para seguir haciendo las cosas.

Castiel y Michael siguieron viendo el paisaje una vez que sus risas se hubieron extinguido; las nubes seguían reinando en el cielo por lo tanto no había colores marinos en aquel lugar, todo era gris y aún así le parecía ver un arcoíris opaco sobre el agua que se mecía suavemente junto con las hojas de los árboles cercanos; los pájaros cantaban en alguna parte, las piedras brillaban debido a la humedad que tenían y se veían terriblemente resbalosas mientras que guijarros iban por toda la costa y a lo lejos eran capaces de apreciar las montañas recortadas contra las nubes grises que encapotaban el cielo, montañas impasibles, vigilantes, gigantes dormidos en espera de ser despertados.

Se respiraba cierta calma que Castiel encontraba confortante; no había rastros del humano o de cualquier otra cosa ahí, todo estaba limpio y puro.

—No hay lugares así en Arizona—susurró Michael mientras se sentaba sobre un tronco y se quitaba la mochila—Es todo muy diferente, la gama de colores es tan distinta que…

— ¿Que qué?—Castiel se sentó a su lado y sacó a Abbadon de su bolsita.

—Que me hace extrañar aquí—susurró con melancolía—Ver el verde, sentir el frío, salir a pasear y pisar los charcos—ambos rieron—Extraño eso en Arizona aunque…—se soltó riendo y tomó a Abbadon en brazos—Tenemos un área climatizada en el laboratorio y Asmodeus una vez me llevó e hizo que lloviera e hiciera neblina—Castiel miró la sonrisa de Michael como quien ve una estrella fugaz—Fue como volver a casa.

—Me alegra que tengas a alguien que te cuide tan bien.

Michael le sonrió mientras se levantaba y ponía a Abbadon en el suelo para que caminara un rato. Castiel los miró explorar la orilla del lago mientras se apartaba el cabello del rostro y se imaginaba teniendo algo como lo que su hermano tenía con Asmodeus, ¿no sería genial? Tener a alguien que haga todas esas cosas por ti, que te haga sentir en casa sin importar en qué parte del mundo estés.

Después de ver a su hermano llorar por Lucifer se dijo que aquello de tener relaciones no era lo suyo, quizá se quedaría solo pro el resto de su vida con tal de no verse así, pero ahora miraba a Michael sonreír y se preguntaba si realmente no valía la pena.

Se sumergió en el paisaje anhelando a alguien que se había rendido de buscarlo. Si Dean no lo llamaba en una semana Castiel se olvidaría de la loca idea de experimentar con su sexualidad.

…

—Al fin, vamos a casa—Castiel se encerró en el auto con la alegría de alguien que había estado todo un fin de semana internado en el bosque sin internet—Al fin, muero por una hamburguesa con extra queso y papas fritas—sacó su celular de la guantera—Le diré a Gabe que me compre unas.

—Eres un quejica, Castiel—le gruñó Michael mientras acomodaba a una Abbadon dormida en su asiento—Admite que fue divertido y una experiencia agradable.

—Sí, aja—Castiel intentó encender su celular—Lo único bueno de esto es volver a casa. ¡Mi celular ha muerto! ¡No! Malditos iPhone, la pila no les dura nada—lanzó el aparato a la guantera y procedió a buscar el de su hermano.

—Dependes mucho de la tecnología, Cassie. Eso es malo—Michael pasó a guardar las mochilas al maletero mientras Castiel intentaba desbloquear su celular—Depender tanto de un aparato no es sano, necesitas salir a conectarte con tu yo interno y…

—Dile eso a las personas que dependen de una máquina para vivir—masculló mientras volvía a fallar en la contraseña—Michael, ¿cuál es tu pin? Pensé que sería _Cassie es el mejor de los Novak_ o algo así, ¿no era esa antes en verano?

Michael puso los ojos en blanco, Castiel no tenía remedio, ¿qué tanto le costaba salir al exterior y explorarlo? Este fin de semana no se había matado en el proceso, bueno…sólo una vez se tropezó pero salió bien en comparación con las otras ocasiones…y se astilló recolectando leña y se torció el tobillo intentando saltar una roca mientras Abbadon aplaudía, pero no había sido tan malo. Sus pulmones se habían purificado del maldito tabaco y a lo mejor un milagro se había obrado ante ellos y se había curado del asma ya que sólo le habían dado un par de ataques.

—Es _Alohomora_ , idiota—Michael entró al lado del conductor mientras veía a su hermano textear en el celular—Deberían castigarte el teléfono por lo que hiciste en la fiesta—Castiel se encogió de hombros.

—No vivo en la casa de mis papás, Michael. Ellos no tienen poder aquí.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos para después soltarse riendo, sólo a ellos se les ocurría divertirse tanto con cualquier tontería que saliera de sus bocas.

Michael condujo de regreso a casa de Lucifer para dejar a Castiel sintiéndose unido a su hermano de cien formas distintas; al fin había sido honesto con Cassie, al fin habían hablado con el corazón en la mano y confesado todo tipo de secretos. Que su hermano quisiera experimentar con su sexualidad se le hacía genial pero no parecía buena idea hacerlo con un tipo que tenía novia.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo más que darle consejos a su hermanito lo haría…pero de momento sólo se conformaría con verlo fallar por sí solo, teniendo los brazos extendidos por si se tambaleaba dispuesto a sujetarlo como desde el momento en que aprendió a caminar.

…

Gabriel entró a su habitación mirando a Castiel dormir; su amigo había llegado hace dos horas y después de comerse todas las hamburguesas que Gabe compró para él se fue a dormir, desde entonces no se había movido para nada, Gabriel estaba casi seguro de que seguía en la misma posición de cuando se dejó caer.

Negó con la cabeza y lo cubrió con su cobija para luego quitarle trabajosamente las botas y lanzarlas lejos de ahí. _Uff, qué olor,_ Gabe se llevó una mano a la nariz y miró los pies de Cassie, vaya que apestaban, era como si trajera queso añejo ahí guardado. Asco, necesitaba ventilación y un aromatizante.

Fue a la ventana para abrirla un poco y luego fue a la mesilla de noche a buscar desodorante en aerosol. Sabía que dañaría la capa de ozono pero el olor de Castiel estaba dañando su nariz. Encontró el desodorante de Cassie así que lo roció por toda la habitación y con una dosis extra en los pies de su amigo, mucho mejor.

Gabe se dejó caer en su cama y miró el celular con funda de abeja cargándose. Castiel dijo que lo había dejado en el auto y cuando volvieron estaba descargado, lo primero que hizo fue conectarlo así que de seguro ya tenía la pila lo suficientemente cargada como para que Gabriel lo usara y se asegurara de que no quedaran evidencias que pudieran jugarse en su contra.

Mientras desbloqueaba el celular de su mejor amigo se sintió muy mal, si Cassie se enteraba de esto iba a enojarse con él y probablemente no volvería a hablarle pero tenía que intentarlo. Era mejor ver a Cassie sufrir por la indiferencia de Dean que verlo enamorarse y llorar porque el chico prefería a las chicas.

Borró el historial de 20 llamadas perdidas de Dean, borró los 20 mensajes de voz que se dejaron tras eso. Se metió a los chats y borró los 350 mensajes que aquel tipo le había enviado a Castiel pidiéndole disculpas y exigiéndole que hablara con él antes de mandarlo a la mierda, ¿qué le hizo ese idiota a su amigo? ¿Qué fue tan grave como para que necesitara 350 mensajes de disculpa? Sin duda decirle que Castiel no quería verlo para mantenerlo lejos de su mejor amigo fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

—Voy a compensar el no haberte cuidado como debería el día de tu cumpleaños, Cassie Bee—susurró mientras volvía a bloquear el teléfono y lo dejaba justo como Castiel lo había colocado—Espero que lo entiendas.

Castiel roncó en respuesta haciendo burbujas de baba provocando que Gabriel se soltara riendo. Cassie era tan adorable.

…

Lucifer no pudo llevarlos a la escuela a la mañana siguiente así que los cuatro chicos se encontraban caminando por la calle chapoteando en los charcos que la lluvia nocturna había dejado.

Kevin peleaba con Gabriel sobre quién se había comido las galletas que estaban en la lacena y por más que Gabe negaba haber sido él nadie le creía porque pues…era Gabriel. No se comía la azúcar directo del tarro porque Lucifer la guardaba en el gabinete más alto.

—Creo que me gusta Ruby—murmuró Balthazar atrayendo la atención de un despistado Castiel—No hemos dejado de hablar desde el viernes—Castiel sonrió mientras lo miraba.

—Eso es genial, Balthy. Lo que sea con tal de que te saques eso de estar enamorado de Lisa—ante tal nombre ambos se estremecieron por razones diferentes.

Balthazar sabía que haberse colado por una chica como Lisa ahora le traería consecuencias, si antes había tenido esperanzas la noticia de que era chica tomada se las había pulverizado; Lisa y él nunca iban a estar juntos; todos los besos y palabras que se dijeron quedarían escondidos en aquel armario de intendencia.

Balthazar nunca quiso eso, él en serio se moría por presumir a Lisa por toda la escuela, llevarla a cenar e invitarla a las noches de película todos los viernes. Balthazar se había creado tantas ilusiones con ella que ahora estaba intentando dejarla ir; Ruby era divertida y vaya que tenían química.

Cass sintió que ese nombre presagiaba algo malo. Seguía teniendo lagunas sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche de su cumpleaños pero tampoco intentaba divagar, si no se acordaba pues ni modo, no había pasado nada. Aunque el beso que recordaba haber compartido con Dean seguía rondando su cabeza en los momentos menos oportunos—como en la ducha o en el desayuno—y él tenía que concentrarse del verbo olvidarlo.

Seguiría el consejo de Michael, si Dean no lo buscaba a lo largo de la semana Cass se olvidaría de aquello.

— ¿Verás a Michael en estos días?—preguntó su amigo una vez que entraron en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

—No lo sé—murmuró Castiel esquivando un charco—Tiene que enviarle a su novio un reporte sobre sabe qué mierdas de investigación así que estará un poco ocupado, y también estará ayudándole a mis papás en la tienda—se encogió de hombros—Creo que no entiende el concepto de vacaciones—ambos se soltaron riendo.

Castiel comenzó a mirar alrededor buscando algo pero no poniéndole nombre, tampoco era tan tonto. Quería asegurarse de que él estaría ahí, de que se le acercaría y le pediría hablar sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta pero no ocurrió.

Vio el bonito impala negro estacionado ahí junto a la entrada, vio a Dean abrazando a Lisa mientras se encontraba sentado sobre el cofre, vio a Meg y a Crowley a su lado junto con otro montón de gente que no conocía más que de vista por los pasillos.

Castiel luchó contra el saludo que quería salir de él en cuanto lo localizó. Intentó contener la sonrisa pero cuando vio que Dean hizo contacto visual sonrió entusiasmado, esperanzado de que se acercaría y le pediría hablarlo.

Gabriel apareció de la nada abrazando a Castiel mientras se quejaba de que Kevin lo llamaba mentiroso estafador—lo cual eran noventa por ciento cierto—y aseguraba que él no se había comido las galletas.

Castiel lo consoló unos segundos para después mirar a Dean, él estaba susurrándole algo a Lisa en el oído y luego ambos se soltaron riendo. ¿Cómo se supone que Cass iba a competir con eso? _Te besó, Cassie, yo digo que hay un poco de esperanza._

Cass se encogió de hombros y se adentró a la escuela. Total, apenas habían pasado dos días, le quedaban otros cinco a Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3) Hombres de Acción perteneciente al soundtrack de Mulan, perfecta para motivarte


	18. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OJO, se utiliza lenguaje matemático que ni yo entiendo pero que tenía en mis apuntes de matemáticas de hace años así que no se frustren si sienten que están en clase.
> 
> Aprendiendo matemáticas con fics, asies uwu

> _Castiel se perdió la explicación del método de Ruffini._

…

—Este es un algoritmo que permite obtener fácilmente el cociente y el resto de la división de un polinomio por un binomio de la forma x-a.

Castiel miraba a su profesor de matemáticas como si estuviera hablando en chino, volteó a ver a Kevin, esperanzado de que él entendiera, pero su amigo tomaba apuntes como secretaria. Se giró a ver a Charlie y ella estaba igual. Mierda, era el único que no entendía sobre qué estaban hablando en clase.

—Los pasos para realizarlo son muy sencillos—el profesor se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón conforme explicaba, Castiel se apresuró a seguirle el paso—No escriban hasta que termine de explicar muchachos, presten atención—Castiel dejó el lápiz a un lado—Se ordena el polinomio P(x) de mayor a menor grado y se colocan los coeficientes de cada termino. Si no apareciese algún término entre el de mayor grado y el de menor grado se coloca un 0…

Castiel se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su bostezo. La clase de matemáticas era realmente aburrida y pesada, él prefería inglés y química. ¿De qué servían las matemáticas? Nunca había ido a la tienda a pedir un algoritmo x-a de azúcar.

Comenzó a garabatear cualquier cosa en el margen de su cuaderno mientras convertía la voz del profesor Eleazar en un zumbido de fondo, un molesto zumbido que hablaba sabe qué carajos de equis y as.

—…después se multiplica el coeficiente que se ha bajado, en nuestro caso 2, por el que se ha colocado a la izquierda, uno. El resultado del producto se coloca debajo del coeficiente del término siguiente y se suman.

Castiel comenzó a dibujar a _Sirius Black_ , ¿la razón? Fácil. Su profesor se parecía a él. Tenía el cabello largo y entre cano, medio rizado, y una barba que quedaba más para enseñar filosofía que matemáticas. Siempre portaba el mismo suéter de un deslavado azul. No era el maestro mejor vestido, e incluso renqueaba debido a un accidente que tuvo, pero era el que más se esforzaba para que ellos aprendieran algo, aunque fuera poco.

—El último número se corresponde con el resto de la división mientras que el resto de números de la fila inferior son los coeficientes del cociente.

Castiel volvió a bostezar y miró hacia cualquier lado intentando espabilarse. Si el maestro lo veía distraído era probable que lo pasara al frente. Miró la pizarra intentando prestar atención pero esa estaba llena de un montón de fórmulas y ejemplos que no entendía, ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado a sustituir las letras por números, pero _Sirius Black_ le quedó genial.

—Bien, ¿alguna duda?

Nadie levantó la mano. Castiel estuvo tentado a hacerlo y pedirle que si, amablemente, podía repetir todo lo que acababa de decir porque él se encontraba lo suficientemente entretenido dibujándolo como para escucharlo.

Claro que eso no fue lo que hizo, se quedó tranquilo jugueteando con su lápiz mientras esperaba que alguien lo salvara de la vergüenza.

—Bien, entonces me van a hacer los siguientes ocho ejemplos para ahorita y de tarea me van a traer una investigación sobre _Operaciones con Funciones_ —Castiel se apresuró a anotar eso en su cuaderno y luego mirar a Kevin—Y procuren hacerlo solos, por favor. Es el método más fácil que hay.

El profesor Eleazar se dio la vuelta y se dedicó a escribir en la pizarra. Castiel estrelló la cabeza en la paleta de su banca y se reprendió mentalmente. Por andar pensando en las musarañas se había perdido toda la maldita explicación.

…

—No puedo creer que el de geografía quiera eso—gruñó Balthazar mientras salían de la escuela—O sea, apenas es miércoles, ¿si entiende? Y la clase toca de nuevo el viernes, ¡viernes! ¿Cómo carajos lo vamos a terminar a tiempo?—Cass puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues si te quejas menos y piensas cómo hacerlo creo que se soluciona el problema—le palmeó el hombro—Puedo pedirle a Michael que me compre los materiales y llegando a la casa nos…

—Oigan—Kevin los interrumpió mientras se detenía a la mitad de las escaleras de entrada—Un milagro se está obrando ante nosotros, ¿no es Gabe y Kali?—los otros dos miraron la dirección que señalaba.

Gabriel estaba sentado a un lado de Kali platicando sonriente mientras le acomodaba el cabello a la chica. Castiel sonrió y se apresuró a llegar mientras sacaba un cuaderno; cuando Gabe se inclinó para besar a Kali el cuaderno de Cass se interpuso y ambos lo besaron.

Balthazar y Kevin comenzaron a carcajearse, el sueño frustrado de Gabriel era besar a Kali y Cass se lo había arrebatado.

—Castiel, eres un idiota—Gabriel lo empujó mientras Kali se reía— ¿Que no tienes que irte con tu hermano?

—Michael aún no llega—se dejó caer entre los dos mientras los abrazaba por los hombros—Estábamos hablando sobre la tarea de geografía—miró a Kali—Hola, ¿qué haces con este idiota?

—Cállate—Gabe le cubrió la boca con su propio cuaderno—No le des ideas para que se la piense mejor—Kali se soltó riendo.

Antes de que a Castiel se le ocurriera una respuesta ingeniosa para eso vio a Dean caminar frente a ellos con Crowley. Castiel sintió el peso de la decepción caer en su estómago cortándole la respiración, ¿por qué no le llamaba? ¿Por qué no lo buscaba? ¿Qué estaba esperando?

_Quizá espera que lo busques tú._

Castiel frunció el ceño ante aquella idea.

Tal vez Dean en serio esperaba que Castiel se le acercara y le pidiera hablarlo. ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió eso? Se despidió distraídamente de Kali y Gabe y decidió que hablaría con él ahora. Había prometido darle una semana pero ver a Dean en los pasillos y ver cómo apartaba la mirada cada que Cass pasaba lo estaba lastimando. Necesitaba hablar con él, no importaba ya quién daba el primer paso.

Antes de dirigirse a Dean el auto rojo que venía conduciendo Michael desde que llegó se estacionó en la entrada y bajó de él con una sonrisa. Su hermano se había llevado la buena genética de todos sus familiares, lo notaba gracias a las chicas que miraban sonriendo a Michael, Cass se rió ante eso. Si ellas supieran las preferencias de su hermano.

Castiel cambió el rumbo de sus pasos y se dirigió a su hermano sonriendo. Hablaría con Dean mañana.

—Hola, Cassie Bee—Michael lo abrazó revolviéndole el cabello—Le prometí a mi madre que te alimentaria y luego te llevaría a tu casa—Cass gruñó mientras se le colgaba—Castiel, no jodas, ya no eres un bebé.

—Tengo mucha tarea, Michael, secuéstrame para que hagan una brigada buscándome y así no tenga que hacer mi tarea—Michael se soltó riendo ante eso mientras lo dirigía al auto.

—Sin duda tenerme lejos te ha hecho todo un dramático. Iremos a comer a lo de Ellen así que metete al maldito auto y ponte el cinturón.

—Le diré a mamá que maldijiste el auto—le gruñó mientras le enseñaba la lengua—Eres un mal hermano mayor.

…

Castiel y Michael estaba entretenidos en la mesa mientras cada uno hacía sus cosas. Ellen los había saludado con entusiasmo al ver al pequeño Mick entrar a su cafetería después de tantos años; les dio una mesa junto a la ventana y les dio pay de cortesía. La mamá de Jo era realmente agradable.

Ambos platicaron un rato antes de decidir que se pondrían a hacer cada uno sus cosas. Michael tenía que terminar el informe que Asmodeus le había pedido y Cass tenía mucha tarea por hacer así que ambos se concentraron en eso.

— ¿Dean ha hablado contigo?—le preguntó su hermano después de un rato.

—No, pero estoy pensando que debería hablar con él—Castiel hizo una mueca ante lo que llevaba escrito y mejor lo borro para volver a hacerlo—Ha estado evitándome toda la semana y eso me hace sentir mal. Tal vez debería disculparme y olvidar todo ese asunto—suspiró mientras sacaba la calculadora—Odio matemáticas.

— ¿Entonces qué harás con eso de la experimentación?—Michael tecleaba en su portátil como si se tratara de un loco—Las matemáticas no son tan malas, Cassie. ¿Qué se supone que estás viendo?

—Eso de la experimentación tendrá que esperar a que otro chico vuelva a llamarme la atención—Castiel alzó la cabeza de su cuaderno y mejor se concentró en la malteada que Ellen le había traído—Se supone que eso era para el salón, ejercicios con el método de Rufus o no sé qué mierdas—Michael se soltó riendo.

— _Ruffini_ , Cassie. Es el _método de Ruffini_. Y no necesitas calculadora para él—Castiel se encogió de hombros y jugó con la pajilla de su malteada—Entonces, ¿hablarás con Dean cuando lo vuelvas a ver?—Cass asintió sin dejar de beber—Bien, porque tu chico acaba de entrar.

Castiel escupió la malteada salpicando su tarea y las hojas que Michael tenía regadas por la mesa, su hermano lo miró con mala cara mientras Cass se aseguraba de que aquello fuera verdad.

Lo más disimuladamente que pudo volteó hacia la entrada y descubrió a Dean con un chico un poco más bajito que él, como del tamaño de Gabriel, ambos estaban charlando mientras buscaban una mesa disponible y Castiel se ofreció a buscar con ellos descubriendo que la única libre estaba detrás de Michael.

— ¿Sabes qué?—alcanzó una servilleta, sorteando el malhumorado genio de Michael mientras limpiaba sus papeles—Creo que mejor le hablo en la escuela. Ya sabes, una zona neutral—se levantó con prisa cuando de reojo vio a Dean pasar a su lado—Voy al baño.

—Asegúrate de vomitar en el retrete y no en el lavabo—le gruñó su hermano mayor.

Castiel, literalmente, corrió hacia los baños para encerrarse en un cubículo y esperar a que el nudo en su estomago se deshiciera. Hace unas horas estaba decidido a hablar con Dean y proponerle la tonta idea de Gabe y Michael pero el verlo entrar a la cafetería le pudo más que todos esos pros que había estado haciendo desde que se subió al auto.

Se quedó sentado en el retrete sus buenos cinco minutos, o tal vez más. Se puso a tararear una canción mientras intentaba tranquilizar sus nervios. Puede que Dean no lo hubiera visto, puede que se pudiera salvar si le mandaba un mensaje a Michael diciéndole que lo esperaba en el auto. Puede que todo aquello sería más fácil si sólo le mandara un mensaje a Dean.

— _Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel, vuelve el tiempo atrás volviendo a lo que fue_ —gruñó frustrado—No debo de ver más películas de Disney, no debo ver más películas de Disney—comenzó a golpear su cabeza con su puño.

Suspiró y miró fijamente la puerta. Había varias cosas escritas; nombres entrelazados, poemas, frases de canciones. Castiel creía que aquello sólo se hacía en el baño de las chicas, Jo le había enseñado fotos de todas las cosas que se escribían ahí, pero verlo en el baño de hombres le hizo preguntarse si ellos también hacían caso. Bueno, él era un hombre pero no le importaba, ¿a los demás sí?

Metió ambas manos en la chaqueta descubriendo que ahí había ido a parar su marcador, Balthazar le había hecho berrinche en química por él y Castiel nunca lo encontró. La mala costumbre de guardarse las cosas que trae en la mano en el suéter lo perseguiría incluso cuando vaya a la universidad. Negó con la cabeza y miró fijamente el objeto en sus manos y luego la puerta, ¿y sí…?

Sacó el tapón del marcador y comenzó a escribir en un lugar donde cualquiera que se sentara podría ver a la perfección, si no podía decírselo a la cara al menos lo escribiría donde todo el mundo podría verlo.

Una parte de él le decía que era por completo ridículo, que era mejor mandárselo en un jodido mensaje que escribirlo en la puerta de un váter pero la otra parte de él, una que se imaginaba con un hombre arrogante de gafas negras, le decía que perdía menos dignidad si lo escribía ahí a que si era el primero en mandar un mensaje.

Una vez que terminó salió del baño sin más, mandándole un mensaje a Michael de que lo vería en el auto.

Él no se torturaría con Dean frente a él ignorándolo, ya lo pensaría bien para cuando vuelva a verlo. Y tenía que hacer una maqueta de las placas tectónicas del país para geografía, no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo con su hermano.

…

—Entonces, ¿no le vas a hablar de nuevo?—preguntó Sam mientras terminaba su hamburguesa.

—Su amigo me advirtió que me mantuviera lejos de él y que Castiel no quiere hablarme—masculló Dean con la boca llena de hamburguesa—No quiere que lastime más a Cass así que ni modo.

—Deberías de hablar con él—Sam alcanzó su malteada y comenzó a revolver la crema batida con el helado—Digo, mamá dice que nunca debemos de creer en lo que otros nos dicen. Si le preguntas a Cass…

—No contestó ninguno de mis mensajes—Dean se limpió la boca con la servilleta que era para Sam y se levantó—Ya no importa, Sammy, en serio. Si él no quiere que le hable no le hablarle. Ahora, voy a descargar el tanque y el submarino—Sam hizo una mueca de asco.

—Que tonta forma de decir que vas al baño.

Dean se soltó riendo y se dirigió a los sanitarios, viendo como un chico realmente guapo recogía el montón de papeles que estaban en la mesa y los guardaba en una mochila, refunfuñando algo sobre que su hermano era un idiota. Dean sonrió, los hermanitos sí que eran molestos.

Una vez sentado en el retrete se dedicó a leer las estupideces que se escribían en la puerta, ¿Balthazar es tonto? ¿Gabriel lo es más? Estos parecían haber entrado en simultáneo, ¿La señora Winchester está que arde? Sí, ese idiota tiene suerte de que Dean no lo conozca. ¿Ojalá Charlie no fuera lesbiana? Si era la chica pelirroja a la que Dean conoció el viernes se alegraba de que lo fuera, era demasiada mujer para los idiotas que rayaban en las puertas de un baño.

Comenzó a sacar papel una vez que sus necesidades estuvieron hechas cuando el mensaje recién escrito frente a sus ojos captó su atención.

**D, lo siento mucho. C.**

…

—Entonces, las placas tectónicas pueden provocar fallas y la más grande es la de _San_ _Andrés_ —Gabriel hablaba como si hubiese descubierto la Atlántida—Oh vaya, ¿cómo no sabía esto con anterioridad?

—Porque nunca prestas atención en clases—murmuró Kevin mientras intentaba recrear esa falla en su pequeña maqueta— ¿Alguien me puede volver a explicar por qué este idiota sólo nos está diciendo los nombres?

—Porque ya ha arruinado tres intentos de maqueta—masculló Balthy mientras ayudaba a Cass a hacer el otro lado de la falla—Y porque Michael le dio una galleta para que se quedara quieto antes de irse.

—Y porque, según Cassie, soy un idiota cuyo don es matar todo lo que toca—Gabe habló con la boca llena mientras seguía revisando la computadora—Aquí dice que tiene como unos 1300km y atraviesa California EU y Baja California, México. Hum, deberíamos ir a México de vacaciones cuando nos graduemos—murmuró pensativo atrayendo la atención de todos—Somos buenos alumnos…

—Reprobaste artes y educación física—dijo Cass sin entender bien el punto de su amigo.

—Bueno…no es como si las fuera a necesitar en la vida—Kevin se soltó riendo—De todas formas, deberíamos de pedir eso como regalo de graduación, ¿qué dicen?

—Digo que para eso falta mucho—masculló Balthazar mientras le daba un golpe—Concéntrate en la tarea, idiota. No queremos que también repruebes geografía.

Castiel se soltó riendo y volvió a mirar su celular, esperando un mensaje que no llegaba. ¿Y si le llamaba él? No tenía mucho que perder, ¿verdad? Podría simplemente mandarle un mensaje preguntándole si podían hablar y…

—Cassie—chilló Gabriel mientras aplastaba a Balthazar—Me ha quitado mis galletas, dile que son mías, ¡Castiel!

Cass negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba de lado su celular y se estiraba para quitarle las galletas a Balthazar. Si seguían así no terminarían la tarea a tiempo…y si seguía pensando en Dean menos se concentraría para matemáticas mañana como hizo hoy por andar dibujando.

—Mierda, la tarea de Rufus—gruñó levantándose de golpe.

— ¿Quién es Rufus?—preguntaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

Castiel suspiró. No iba a dormir temprano ese día.


	19. 18

> _Castiel descubrió a_ Bebe Rexha _en el momento oportuno._

_…_

Castiel no llamó a Dean y Dean no llamó a Castiel. Una brecha se había abierto arruinando lo que pudo haber sido una bonita amistad por culpa de palabras que nunca se dijeron.

Dean había preferido creerle a Gabriel que a las palabras escritas en la puerta del baño así que ahora evitaba a toda costa a Castiel, incluso cuando éste se le acercaba con las intenciones de hablarle.

El amigo del pelinegro había dicho la verdad, Dean estaba lastimando a Cass, lo utilizó en la fiesta y después no fue a disculparse ¿podía culpar a Castiel por no querer hablarle? Sí, Dean se lamentaba de haber perdido a Cass como amigo, o eso es lo que intentaba hacerse entender, y ahora debía vivir con eso. De todas formas ¿por qué prefirió escribirlo en la puerta del baño y no mandárselo por mensaje? Dean había estado esperando a que le respondiera todos sus mensajes y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Cass sólo miraba a Dean pasearse por la escuela con sus nuevos amigos y con Lisa, lo veía reír y bromear con ellos sintiendo como algo se le clavaba en el pecho, algo doloroso que nunca antes había sentido, ¿qué era aquello? ¿Por qué sentía odio cuando lo veía abrazar y besar a Lisa por el estacionamiento? ¿Por qué quería llamarlo y no lo hacía? Había perdido la cuenta en los últimos días de cuántas veces había estado a punto de llamarle, de cuántas veces escribió un mensaje que nunca mandó sino que sólo borró, ¿por qué no le hablaba?

Gabriel notó cómo el humor de su mejor amigo iba cayendo poco a poco y en cómo miraba cada día con más anhelo el teléfono, esperando algo que por su culpa no iba a ocurrir, ¿por qué Castiel seguía aferrándose a Dean? No es que hubieran compartido tanto…sí, se pasaron varios días mensajeandose hasta la madrugada y su amigo volvió muy feliz después de su salida a Port Angeles pero tampoco era para tanto. Apostaba a que ni siquiera se sabía su color favorito. Lo que Cassie necesitaba era una chica que le sacara todas esas mierdas de la cabeza y él tenía a la adecuada.

…

Era el bonito día de San Valentín, el clima estaba un poco más agradable para esas fechas y las florerías estaban llenas de colores realmente alegres, Cass podía sentir la primavera cerca.

Era lo único bueno que le veía a aquel día, las flores, ¿ver parejitas riendo y besándose como si no supieran hacer otra cosa? No, gracias. Pero estaba feliz de que al menos dos de sus amigos no lo pasaran solos. Balthazar había estado saliendo mucho con Ruby superando, al fin, su lío con Lisa; a Gabriel se le había hecho un milagro porque ahora era pareja oficial de Kali…lo que lo traía insoportable en varios aspectos.

Kevin había decidido no asistir a clases ese día por simple flojera, Lucifer le hizo el favor y llamó a la escuela alegando que se encontraba un poco mal del estómago y no quería mandarlo. O sea, que Kevin tenía diarrea.

Castiel…bueno, él no sabía cómo había llegado a estar platicando con Anna en los pasillos mientras le cargaba los libros y asentía a todo lo que le decía. Había querido arreglarse con ella, en gran medida porque no tenía con quién salir a tomar fotos, y en parte porque estaba un poco aburrido de seguir torturándose con Dean.

Dejó a Anna en la biblioteca y se encaminó al comedor con los audífonos puestos, buscando algo nuevo en _Spotify_. Lo que fuera que lo distrajera de las rosas en el cesto de basura y los osos de peluches extremadamente grandes en los pasillos, ¿por qué se esmeraban tanto en declarar su amor en ese día? ¿No había otros 364 días?

Cass chocó con alguien y sus pies se enredaron con los de su atacante cayendo de bruces encima de él. Vergüenza a mil por ciento, ¿siquiera eso era posible?

—Cassie, hola.

Castiel miró a la chica bajo él descubriendo unos ojos azules como el cielo y el cabello oscuro. Su corazón sufrió un pequeño infarto mientras veía aquella sonrisa, ¿hace cuanto que no la contemplaba? Como tres años, no desde que ella se había cambiado de escuela. Castiel había olvidado lo que Hannah podía hacerle a su corazón.

—Hola, Hannah, ¡qué milagro el verte por aquí!—Castiel se levantó y luego prosiguió a ayudarla—Lo siento, estaba un poco distraído.

—Lo noté—Hannah se soltó riendo haciendo que Castiel se ruborizara, sólo a él le pasaban esas cosas—Es un gusto volver a verte, Castiel, aunque sea en estas circunstancias—ambos rieron.

— ¿Te dirigías a un lado en especial?—Cass se llevó la mano a la nuca en un gesto de nerviosismo.

—Sí, voy a la dirección a recoger algunos papeles de mi hermana, Naomi, se graduó el semestre pasado pero la tonta no recogió sus papeles—Castiel asintió sonriendo mientras de reojo veía a Dean cargar un ramo de rosas—Pero andaré por aquí un rato…

Castiel dejó de prestarle atención a Hannah mientras veía a Lisa recibir aquel ramo y a Dean sonriendo, ¿por qué seguía pensando que tenía una sonrisa bonita? ¿Por qué sentía que el aliento se le atoraba en la garganta al verlos besarse de esa manera? ¡¿Por qué Dean la besaba igual a como lo había besado a él en la cocina?! Era muy injusto. Él se dedicaba a verlo anhelante, esperando su llamada, mientras Dean se paseaba feliz de la vida de la mano con Lisa.

—Te veo a la salida—Castiel cortó la charla de Hannah y comenzó a caminar—Yo…traigo un poco el tiempo justo. ¿Vamos por un helado saliendo?

—Seguro, te veo en el estacionamiento.

Castiel se despidió de ella y al pasar a un lado de Dean rozó su hombro con el de él, realmente enojado, sintiendo que su corazón dolía y que no podía respirar como se debía.

Quería dar media vuelta y echarle en cara todo, exigirle una explicación de por qué no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso y él seguía con Lisa como si nada; quería volver a besarlo, quería hablar con él y sugerirle aquel bonito plan que Gabe y Michael tenían pero no, no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Simplemente puso play la primera canción que vio y se encerró en los baños.

_“Oh, he doesn’t love me, he doesn’t love me, he doesn’t love me, he doesn't love me but that's okay.”_ _(4)_

Castiel frunció el ceño ante esa letra mientras se escondía en un cubículo y se abrazaba las rodillas, intentando hacer que el pánico y los nervios se fueran, ¿por qué se sentía de aquella manera? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto verlo con Lisa? Nunca habían sido más que dos tipos pasando el rato un viernes y a las dos semanas compartieron un beso demasiado bueno en la cocina, ¿verdad? Porque no hicieron más, ¿cierto?

Castiel se soltó riendo, sólo a él le pasaban esas cosas. Sacó el celular de la sudadera y revisó la lista que estaba escuchando, ¿quién era ella y por qué expresaba lo que Castiel sentía en ese instante? Bien dicen que para cada ocasión hay una maldita canción.

Cass comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de esa canción mientras golpeaba rítmicamente su cabeza contra los azulejos, pensando en cómo fue que terminó tan metido en aquello cuando apenas hace unas semanas estaba saliendo del asunto de Anna, ¿cómo pudo haber cambiado tanto por una simple salida? ¿Cómo un beso pudo haber hecho tanto? Él se había prometido no terminar como Michael pero al paso que iba estaba destinado a llorar en la cama, ¿dónde había dejado eso de _ni una mierda de relaciones_?

Castiel se quedó todo el receso escuchando canciones de esa mujer que expresaban su sentir, no todas al menos, preguntándose si podría fingir un síncope nervioso y escapar a casa, ¿por qué no le pidió a Lucifer que también mintiera por él? O podía marcarle a Michael. Su hermano aún seguía rondando por ahí, podía pedirle que viniera y…

_Quedaste con Hannah después de clases, ¿recuerdas?_

Oh, es cierto. Saldría con una chica después de clases, ¿era suerte? Quién sabe, al menos no iba a pasar San Valentín solo. Pero no podía engañarse, no era con Hannah con quien quería estar, ni siquiera era Anna. Él quería volver a salir con el chico de ojos verdes y chaqueta marrón, quería volver a reírse como aquel viernes y sentir que lo conocía de toda la vida.

La vibración de su celular lo sacó de su ensoñación, alertándolo de que tenía un mensaje y cinco minutos antes de que empezara su siguiente clase. Con fastidio abrió aquel mensaje, pensando que tal vez era su hermano o Gabriel.

**Dean** **♡** **:**   
_¿Estarás ocupado más noche?  
No podemos seguir ignorando el elefante en la habitación._

Castiel soltó un chillido para nada masculino antes de llevarse una mano a la boca para callarse mientras era coreado por _Bebe Rexha_.

…

Hannah estaba riendo mientras caminaba con Castiel por las calles del centro. Ambos traían un barquillo con su sabor preferido y se mantenían muy juntos debido a la llovizna que hacía, Hannah cubría a Castiel con su paraguas mientras seguían bromeando sobre los viejos tiempos.

Los charcos ya no estaban congelados y con cada paso empapaban la gabardina de Castiel, el tamborileo sobre el paraguas los acompañaba como música de fondo mientras ellos intentaban mantener el calor, no había sido buena idea ir por un helado pero tampoco iban a desperdiciarlo.

Las calles estaban sucias, había muchos pétalos de rosas que fueron despreciadas regados por ahí, siendo arrastrados por la lluvia como los sentimientos de las personas que no fueron aceptados, haciendo que Castiel se preguntara por qué nadie se aseguraba que eran correspondidos antes de hacer semejante declaración, ¿las flores qué culpa tienen?

—Y bueno, dime…Cassie—Hannah lo sacó de sus divagaciones mientras se encaminaban a casa de ella— ¿Es verdad que andabas con Anna?

Castiel gruñó ante eso y tiró la servilleta de su barquillo en el cesto más cercano, preguntándose por qué aquella chica había dicho tantas mentiras sólo porque él estaba pasando el rato con ella. Uno ya no puede ser cortes sin que piensen que quieren algo.

—Más falso que mis ganas de ir a la escuela—ambos rieron—Solo salimos un rato, ya sabes, ir a tomar fotos y eso—Hannah lo miró divertida.

—Me gustaba ver tus fotos en la escuela durante los concursos—dijo ella con una sonrisa que calentó los huesos de Castiel—En la otra escuela ninguno es tan bueno—Cass se ruborizó.

—Gracias—se detuvieron en un semáforo y ambos miraron en direcciones diferentes—Me divertí, Hannah. Tal vez…

—Seguro, me gustaría salir de nuevo—Hannah sonrió con entusiasmo—Honestamente, he querido salir contigo desde los diez pero tú…—Cass asintió.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero Michael pasaba por un mal momento y yo tenía que estar para él—Hannah asintió como si comprendiera—Entonces te llamo para quedar—la chica se soltó riendo.

—Para eso necesitas mi número, Cassie.

Castiel se ruborizó porque era verdad, así que después de registrarla como _Hannah_ _Banana_ se despidió de ella, haciéndole prometer que le mandaría un mensaje en cuanto llegara a su casa sana y a salvo.

Cass se encaminó entre la llovizna a la cafetería de Ellen, el lugar de encuentro con su segunda cita aunque él prefería llamarla “no cita”. Ellos iban a hablar de todo, iban a deshacerse del elefante que, según Dean, estaba en la habitación pero Castiel no veía ningún elefante ahí.

¿Estaba nervioso? Lo suficiente para sentir calor en un día lluvioso. Quería cancelar, mandarle un mensaje a Dean pidiéndole disculpas y huir a su casa pero su curiosidad era más, ¿por qué Dean había decidido hablarle ahora? Castiel estaba furioso por verlo con Lisa, furioso y dolido porque no le hablaba y hasta lo evitaba, ¿Qué besarlo había sido tan malo?

La campanilla de bienvenida anunció su llegada a la cafetería. Castiel se sacudió el cabello, la lluvia lo había empapado un poco pero desafortunadamente no traía sudadera bajo la gabardina, y comenzó a buscar entre las mesas a Dean pero vio que había llegado demasiado pronto, el chico no estaba.

—Cassie—gritaron desde el mostrador, sacándole una sonrisa al ver a su amiga rubia saludarlo—Ven, ¡anda, ven acá!

Castiel se soltó riendo mientras caminaba a los taburetes que estaban en el mostrador. Jo ya lo esperaba con una rebanada de pay y una malteada mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música que tenía sonando en el local. Seguramente Ellen se había salido a un mandado porque no había forma en que le dejara poner ese tipo de música en el local, según Ellen ahuyentaba a los clientes y amargaba la comida, según Jo y Charlie les alegraba el día.

—No te vimos después de clases—le dijo Jo mientras se acomodaba para platicar con él—Charlie te quería dar algo que te hizo, sólo faltabas tú.

—Salí con Hannah—murmuró con la boca llena de pay de manzana—Tu madre se ha lucido con el pay, en serio—Jo se soltó riendo y le ofreció una servilleta—Lo siento, es que tengo hambre.

— ¿Hannah? ¿La misma chica que rechazaste en segundo grado?—Castiel asintió mientras se limpiaba la boca—Eso sí que es interesante, ¿te divertiste?—se encogió de hombros—No eres de salir con chicas en plan romántico, ¿verdad?—Cass se ruborizó mientras tragaba lo que tenía en la boca.

De los chicos, Castiel siempre sería el más reservado desde la perspectiva de Jo; era lindo, educado y ocurrente, también poseía un genio que no cualquiera le conocía pero nunca lo veía alborotado por unas faldas o un cabello bonito, la única chica que había acaparado la atención de Castiel podría ser Meg pero tampoco lo veía por completo enamorado, tan sólo cautivado por un rostro bonito.

No mentiría diciendo que no espero que Castiel fuera en serio con Anna a principios de año, y también lo pensó cuando le gustó a Hannah hace unos años. Jo y Charlie habían hablado al respecto, debatiéndose sobre si Castiel podría ser gay o no, o quizá algo más como demisexual o quizá pan pero el chico nunca les dio material para comprobarlo. Jo quería a Castiel, era imposible no hacerlo, pero no iba a presionarlo.

Él iría a su tiempo, a ella nadie la presionó para descubrir sus sentimientos por Charlie. Cass ya conocería a alguien que le hiciera sentir que enamorarse valía la pena.

—Nunca lo he intentado, y cuando lo hice la chica me aburrió, mira a Anna—Jo asintió pensativa—Me gusta Hannah, es divertida y muy linda.

—Adivino que existe un pero aquí, ¿verdad?—Jo alcanzó un trapo y comenzó a pasarlo por todo el mostrador.

—Bueno, siempre les encuentro un pretexto. Que me aburren, que son demasiado lindas, son empalagosas—Castiel suspiró y comenzó a jugar con la pajilla de su malteada—Que me detestan por usar popotes porque mato a las tortugas pero, claro, beber en vaso de plástico para luego tirarlo no contamina—Jo se carcajeó—Aunque Hannah es más amigable que todas.

Jo negó con la cabeza y siguió pasando el trapo mientras bailaba, Castiel se soltó riendo al verla sacudirse como loca y ofrecerle café a los demás comensales, ¿por qué Ellen no la dejaba cantar? Estaba alegrando a todos.

La puerta sonó de nuevo y Castiel se giró con el corazón en la garganta sólo para desilusionarse al ver a Charlie entrar con una corona puesta mientras corría a Jo. Ambas se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar por todo el local.

Cass sonrió al verlas reír y cantar como locas la canción mientras los demás clientes les aplaudían; era un secreto a voces que Charlie y Jo llevaban juntas como dos años, Ellen estaba orgullosa de su hija y por lo tanto tenía cero tolerancia hacia los clientes que comenzaban a decirles de cosas cada que Charlie venía a ayudarle a Jo con la cafetería.

Castiel miró su teléfono, 6:30pm. Bueno, él había llegado muy temprano, de seguro Dean no tardaba en llegar.

**7:00pm.**

Charlie le había regalado una bufanda tejida con los colores de su casa en Hogwarts y un pequeño pastelito con un ángel de cabello negro, la chica se esmeraba en sus regalos, ahora Castiel se sentía mal por no haberle hecho nada pero ella entendía, ya le compraría algo.

Volvió a mirar su teléfono esperando tener algún mensaje de Dean pero no había nada, bueno. Tal vez la lluvia lo retrasó, sí. Esperaría otro poco.

**7:45pm.**

Castiel ya iba por el nivel 49 de _Candy Crush_ en su teléfono, se había comido otras dos rebanadas de pay y Charlie le convenció de comerse una hamburguesa con ella. Ellen había llegado hace rato regañando a Jo por su escándalo pero al ver a las dos chicas riendo y cantando mientras atendían mesas la hizo sonreír.

¿Por qué era tan difícil quebrar el chocolate? El desgraciado aparecía cada vez en lugares más difíciles de romper, maldito.

**8:30pm.**

Castiel estaba ayudando a las chicas a recoger las mesas, Ellen iba a cerrar temprano debido a la lluvia así que todos estaban barriendo, recogiendo trastes sucios, subiendo sillas a las mesas y barriendo para dejar todo impecable.

Miraba la puerta con esperanza, como si en cualquier momento Dean la fuera atravesar, pero no había nada. Ni siquiera le había mandado un mensaje excusándose sobre su tardanza o pidiéndole pasar aquella salida a otro momento. Cass se sentía realmente desilusionado y triste, él en serio quería arreglar aquello con Dean, ¿por qué el chico se la hacía de nuevo?

**9:15pm.**

—Vamos, Castiel, no te dejaré ir solo a tu casa—Ellen lo miró seria mientras Jo y Charlie la esperaban dentro del auto—Y no tarda en llover otra vez, vamos…

—Estoy bien yo…estoy esperando a alguien—dijo ruborizado mientras comenzaba a frotar sus manos para mantener el calor—Y la casa de mis padres está cerca. Si empieza a llover iré con ellos—Ellen lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—Lo prometo, de verdad.

—Bueno, pero no esperes demasiado, Cassie. Si no llega en diez minutos vete a casa, ¿ok? No vale la pena si te hace esperar tanto—Castiel sonrió mientras asentía—Bueno, con cuidado.

—Sí, ¡adiós Charlie, adiós Jo!—ambas chicas se despidieron desde el vehículo.

Castiel suspiró mientras desenredaba los auriculares del teléfono y se los colocaba después de asegurarse de que tenía pila para otro rato. Dean no debería tardar en llegar, ¿verdad? Él le aseguro que lo vería en la cafetería de Ellen, que llegaría a las siete. ¿Por qué no llegaba?

Castiel suspiró mientras veía a ambos lados de la calle, sin señales de Dean. Era obvio que él no iba a llegar. Castiel negó con la cabeza, como si así pudiese deshacerse de la sensación asfixiante que tenía en la garganta. Se rindió, no había forma de arreglar las cosas con Dean, se despediría de todas aquellas absurdas ideas sobre que también le gustaban los chicos e intentaría ir más en serio con Hannah.

Cass comenzó a caminar calle abajo en dirección a su casa, metió las manos en la gabardina y fue pateando charcos y piedras que se interponían en su camino. ¿Por qué había descubierto a _Bebe Rexha_ en ese momento? ¿Por qué se sentía como alguien dejado? No había tenido una relación seria, apenas eran amigos.

—Creo que sí me gustan Dean—murmuró distraído mientras miraba el suelo—Y creo que voy a terminar como Michael si no consigo una novia.

Castiel era ajeno al hecho de que la lluvia estaba cayendo con velocidad. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de que estaba empapado? A veces uno se sume tanto en sus pensamientos que se vuelve inmune a todo, como a la lluvia escurriendo por su cabello empapándole el rostro, a los calcetines húmedos dentro de los tenis mientras pisaba los charcos; al auto que se estacionó en paralelo por donde él caminaba.

— ¡Cass!—gritaron intentando llamar su atención pero Castiel estaba perdido en sus canciones— ¡Cass!

Cass miró la calle antes de cruzar, acelerando un poco el paso pues al fin había sido consciente de la lluvia. Sus padres no vivían lejos, podría decirles que estaba con un amigo y la tormenta lo agarro desprevenido. Ellos estarían felices de que pasara una noche con ellos, ¿hace cuanto no se quedaba a dormir en casa de sus padres? Había perdido la cuenta.

— ¡Cass!

Muy por encima del ruido de sus auriculares escuchó a alguien gritando. Se detuvo una vez que hubo cruzado la calle y miró hacia atrás. Dean estaba al otro lado de la calle envuelto en su chaqueta marrón, lucía tan empapado como él.

Cass lo miró unos segundos, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder, ¿por qué venía ahora? Él ya no quería hablar con él, ¿para qué hacerlo? Ya era demasiado claro que no podían ser amigos. No cuando con solo verlo Castiel quería volver a besarlo.

Castiel se dio la vuelta, alejándose de ahí pero Dean no se iba a dar por vencido, le costó horrores llegar a su cita como para que Castiel se fuera sin hablar con él primero. Corrió tras él y lo tomó de la gabardina, dándole la vuelta para mirarse fijamente, recordando el beso en la cocina.

El rostro del pelinegro estaba empapado, su cabello caía por mechones sobre su frente mientras las gotas de deslizaban por su piel dejando un ligero rastro a su paso. Dean sintió que la garganta se le cerraba al verse reflejado en los ojos tan azules de Cass; no estaba seguro de que aquella tonalidad de azul se encontrara en la paleta de colores, ni siquiera parecían reales, tan sólo un océano en sus ojos haciendo que Dean sintiera que más allá de aguas grises había playas de aguas azules.

Suspiró recordando aquel día en la fiesta, recordando sus ojos nublados y mortalmente serios mientras lo miraban a él, recordando lo desenfocado que lucía después de besarse en la cocina haciendo que su corazón se estrujara de manera dolorosa.

—Lamento llegar tarde—habló por encima del ruido de la lluvia mientras Cass se quitaba un auricular—Pero Lisa y sus planes para Valentín me entretuvieron y mi celular se apagó y yo…—Castiel se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, tengo que irme—Dean no lo soltó.

— ¡No podemos seguir ignorando lo que pasó, Castiel!—gruñó haciendo que Cass lo mirara enarcando las cejas—Nos besamos y creo que necesitamos hablarlo, no importa si no me quieres hablar pero esto incomoda.

— ¿Quién te dijo que no quiero hablar contigo? Me has evitado por semanas—Dean se ruborizó ante eso mientras veía el cabello de Cass escurrir—Lamento lo del beso, en serio. Yo no sé qué…

—Lamento decirte Lisa—lo cortó Dean mientras se acercaba más—Lamento no buscarte en cuanto te fuiste, en serio. Hombre, extraño hablar contigo—Cass suspiró.

—No podemos ser amigos, Dean. Lo siento.

—Vamos, Cass. No puedes estar hablando en serio—Dean alzó la cabeza al cielo en un gesto de exasperación—De verdad estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, en serio.

—Ese es el problema, Dean. Yo no lo estoy. Yo no me siento igual después de esa noche—Dean lo miró sorprendido—Y sé que esto no es…no te va, a mí tampoco me iba antes de conocerte.

—Hombre, yo...no es lo mismo Cass—Dean se limpió el agua del rostro mientras miraba los ojos del color del océano en Castiel—Tengo novia y…

—No parecías recordarla cuando me besaste en la fiesta—Castiel se cruzó de brazos—Estoy siendo honesto contigo, Dean, porque creo que no debe haber mentiras si queremos ser amigos.

— ¿Y tu solución es decirme que te gustó besarme? ¿Es en serio?—Cass se encogió de hombros—Tú…tú eres un idiota—Dean se acercó más hasta respirar el mismo aire de Castiel— ¿Crees que puedes llegar y ponerte en mi cabeza a tal grado en que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mierda que fui aquel día y sólo salirte con un _me gustas_? Estás muy equivocado, Castiel. Demasiado equivocado—Cass alzó la cabeza.

—Entonces no entiendo qué quieres que haga.

Ambos se miraron fijamente con coraje. Con el odio de haberse vistos ignorados por días, con el coraje de los mensajes que nunca se contestaron y las llamadas que nunca llegaron. El odio de que les hubieran arrebatado su orientación sexual socialmente bien aceptada porque todo había sido perfecto antes de conocerse, se miraron con la furia de ver su vida arruinada solo por la existencia del otro sintiendo demasiado lejano ese momento en sus vidas donde no estaba el otro.

Castiel tomó el rostro de Dean con ambas manos y lo besó con furia mientras la lluvia los empapaba. Dean tomó con sus puños las solapas de la gabardina y lo atrajo a él.

Ambos rememoraron la sensación de la fiesta, la tierra volvió a agitarse debajo de ellos mientras aquel sabor que desinhibía a sus hormonas y neuronas les llenaba la boca, saboreándolo en el paladar. Al fin se habían desecho del elefante en la habitación sólo que acababan de desatar al rinoceronte. ¿Cómo iban a aparentar que el beso bajo la lluvia no había ocurrido cuando no podían apartarse?

Bueno, lo pensarían después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4) I'm A Mess de Bebe Rexha.


	20. 19

> _La noche de San Valentín no fue acorde a lo planeado por Castiel y Dean._

…

Dean había planeado ver a Castiel y disculparse por el día de la fiesta y pedirle una explicación de por qué lo mandó a la mierda sin darle tiempo de explicarse. Dean sólo lo vería y ya, que Lisa no lo dejara ir temprano fue un problema porque por nada del mundo había pensando en plantar a Cass, que su celular se apagara fue otro inconveniente, era como si el universo se alineara para que él no pudiera pedirle perdón al chico de ojos azules.

Lo que Dean no había planeado era estar bajo la lluvia besando a Castiel como si de una película se tratara. Algo más allá de lo que entendía se negaba a apartarse mientras abrazaba firmemente a Cass de la cintura y lo adhería a él, como piezas de un rompecabezas que todo este tiempo habían estado esperando para ser enlazadas. Dean podía saborear el agua que se deslizaba entre ellos y se escurría entre sus labios mientras Cass enlazaba ambos brazos detrás de su cuello, también saboreaba lo que era pay de manzana mientras Castiel indagaba con su lengua la boca de Dean.

Algo dentro de él le decía que aquello estaba mal de mil maneras distintas, veía alzarse las banderas de alarma, como en la playa, una tras otra previniéndole de los riesgos pero Dean las ignoró, ¿por qué estaba mal cuando se sentía tan bien? Nunca había entendido por qué besar bajo la lluvia era el sueño de muchos, incluso el de Lisa; él siempre le decía que era incómodo, que se enfermarían y su chaqueta se estropearía, se había negado a cumplirle ese capricho a su novia.

Pero ahora veía a lo que se refería todo el mundo; él no sentía el frío envolverlo, no mientras Cass lo siguiera abrazando. La sensación del agua escurriendo por sus rostros haciendo de aquel beso algo más húmedo era realmente erótica y…perfecta. Aquello era simplemente perfecto, la sensación de estar al abrigo de unos brazos en pleno tormentón no te la daba cualquiera.

Dean suspiró y se aferró a Castiel más de la cuenta, se aferro a lo que aquel beso le estaba dando y dejó fuera lo que significaba. No quería perder el calor, no quería quedarse solo de nuevo.

—Mis padres viven a media cuadra—susurró Castiel una vez que ambos recordaron que ser un humano implicaba respirar—Y estamos realmente empapados—Dean sonrió.

—Seguro, sólo…—miró hacia el otro lado de la calle, asegurándose de que el amor de su vida estaba bien—Creo que eso es legal. Bueno, vámonos.

Castiel tomó de la mano a Dean y comenzaron a correr por la calle intentando dejar la helada lluvia atrás. Ambos se encontraban calados hasta los huesos por lo tanto ya no había lógica en que huyeran, ¿por qué corrían si ya estaban mojados? ¿Por qué sonreían como si hubiese un día soleado? No lo sabían, sólo que no podían dejar de hacerlo.

Castiel derrapó en el camino de entrada de la casa de sus padres sacándole risas a Dean y ambos se apresuraron a resguardarse bajo el porche. Cass se alzó sobre la punta de los pies y comenzó a buscar la llave de repuesto que sus padres siempre dejaban sobre el alero, Dean miró como su cabello escurría y la luz del porche alumbraba las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su cuello y sus labios. ¿Castiel siempre había sido así de guapo?

—Si pregunta mi madre, la lluvia nos tomó por sorpresa cuando salíamos de con Ellen—le masculló Cass mientras ingresaba la llave a la cerradura—Y yo te dije que no condujeras por aquello de…

—Lo entiendo—Dean se acercó y le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro—Antes de que entres quiero saber dónde nos deja esto—habló con seriedad—Porque yo me encuentro confundido.

—Créeme, entiendo eso—Cass suspiró y soltó la chapa—Me gustas, Dean, y entiendo que tú tienes novia y eso pero yo…Me preguntaba si, bueno, sólo para experimentar y esas cosas…—Castiel sintió que la lengua se le hacía un nudo—Cuando lo dijo Michael sonaba bien—suspiró frustrado a lo que Dean se soltó riendo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que lo intentemos? ¿Para ver si también nos van los chicos?—Cass asintió todo ruborizado—Hum, podría ser pero no quiero dejar a Lisa, ¿entiendes? Yo le debo mucho a ella—muy a su pesar, Castiel asintió—Pero podemos pasar el rato, ya sabes…como el viernes y yo podría…intentar…no sé, ¿ser gentil contigo? Entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza haciendo que toda el agua escurriera, la verdad era que no entendía muy bien a qué se refería Dean, ¿quería salir con Cass sin dejar a Lisa? Bueno, ese era el plan de Gabe y Michael pero ahora, después de tanto análisis, no le parecía correcto. Su hermano le dijo que cuando se tiene pareja hay que respetarla y todo, ¿cómo quedaba Cass si él era el cuerno? ¿Era menos feo a lo que ella hizo con Balthazar?

—No mucho—susurró mientras miraba a Dean—Dices que yo sería ¿el cuerno?—Dean se ruborizó.

—Ya que lo dices así suena feo pero…podrías considerarte mi amigo de experimentación. Nosotros no nos presentamos como…como pareja—se rascó la nuca—Salimos a veces e intentamos ver si esto si nos gusta o no…porque honestamente sí me gusto besarte—Castiel se ruborizó.

Aquello era poco comparado con lo que Dean sintió besando a Cass pero tampoco quería alarmarse. Si lo ponía en palabras simples no había problema.

—A mí también…entonces ¿seremos amigos con derecho o algo así?—Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Por decirlo de alguna manera—le sonrió—Ahora, ¿podríamos entrar? Me estoy helando.

—Oh, lo siento. Sí, ya entramos.

Castiel abrió la puerta y se apresuró a entrar para darle paso a Dean.

El calor de su casa los envolvió como un manto haciéndolos castañear, recordándoles lo mojados que estaban y que alguien en el cielo siempre olvidaba encender el calentador a la hora de llover. Castiel miró con pesar el suelo mientras se quitaba la gabardina y la colgaba en el perchero, su madre los iba a matar por andar mojando todo.

—Cuelga ahí tu chaqueta—le dijo entre temblores a Dean mientras sacaba su teléfono—Tengo que mandarle un mensaje a Gabe…

— ¿Michael? ¿Chuck? ¿Son ustedes?

La voz de su madre sonaba desde la cocina, al parecer ese día no había ido a trabajar en la tienda. Castiel se quitó los tenis y los colocó en la entrada seguido de los calcetines, más valía regaño pequeño que apocalipsis asegurado, así no andaría mojando toda la casa y su madre no le jalaría las orejas por el desastre que estaba causando…no es como si Becky se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima a su bebé pero bueno, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—No, soy yo—habló con voz temblorosa.

—Mi bebé.

Dean lo miró con las cejas enarcadas mientras una mujer menuda de cabello rubio aparecía en su campo de visión.

Ella sí que era diminuta; estaba cubierta de harina y lo que parecía jalea, la sonrisa de la mujer creció al ver a Castiel y se apresuró a abrazarlo mientras lo reprendía sobre lo empapado que estaba. Dean sólo se dedicó a ver la escena, recordando que tenía una madre a la qué avisarle que no podría llegar a casa hasta que la lluvia parara.

Se tomó un momento antes de hablar para comparar a la mujer con Castiel, intentando encontrar algo que le dijera que eran familia pero lo único similar que había en ese par de rostros era el azul en los ojos, y la mujer los tenía más claros.

—Cass—atrajo su atención, haciendo que la mujer lo viera interesada—Yo tengo que llamarle a mi mamá para no asustarla pero mi teléfono…

—Cassie, ¿quién es tu nuevo amigo?—se acercó a Dean sonriendo—Soy Becky Novak, la mamá de Castiel.

—Oh, su apellido es Novak—Cass se ruborizó—Soy Dean Winchester, un gusto—le estrechó la mano— ¿Tendrá un teléfono para llamarle a mi mamá?

—Por supuesto, en la cocina está el teléfono fijo—Becky señaló por donde venía—Pero te molestaré quitándote las botas y las calcetas, soy muy quisquillosa con el suelo—Dean asintió mientras obedecía—Y tú, Castiel, ve a tu cuarto a buscar ropa seca, yo iré a conseguirle un cambio a tu amigo. Parece del tamaño de Michael…

—No se moleste, en serio—Dean negó entre temblores—Estoy bien,

—Bien empapado, cariño—lo reprendió la mujer—Anden, que no quiero que se me enfermen.

Castiel obedeció a su madre y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Había dejado varias mudas de ropa en casa de sus padres antes de mudarse con Lucifer por futuras emergencias, uno nunca sabe cuando la lluvia lo iba a empapar a tres cuadras de su casa. Además, esa ropa se libraba de las travesuras de Gabe, por lo que tenía su sudadera favorita ahí escondida.

No era la gran cosa, o al menos eso decía para restarle valor, pero significaba mucho. Era simplemente azul con su apellido escrito en la parte de atrás y su nombre por el frente, su padre se la había regalado poco después de que Michael se fuera a la universidad, diciéndole que siempre serían un equipo sin importar que tan separados estuvieran así que Castiel no se había desprendido de ella hasta hace poco, cuando Gabe se enojó tanto con él que amenazó con romperla.

Se la puso después de deshacerse de sus ropas mojadas y luego buscó un par de pantalones de pijama, descubriendo que sólo le quedaban los que tenían abejas. Hizo un mohín, no quería que Dean se burlara pero eran tiempos de crisis así que, con toda la vergüenza que se puede tener a los diecisiete años de que un chico realmente atractivo te vea vistiendo algo tonto, se puso los pantalones.

La revelación de haber besado a Dean y no verse rechazado le llegó de pronto, como si hubiesen encendido una luz encima de él. El chico más atractivo que ha conocido había aceptado a experimentar con él aquel campo desconocido, ¿a qué costo? Bueno, Castiel sería el otro, pero valdría la pena ¿no? Al menos sabría si le iban los chicos como a su hermano o no.

En su cabeza había alarmas sonando de cómo aquello iba a terminar muy mal si seguía intentándolo, que no era la mejor manera de experimentar su sexualidad pero esa parte de Castiel, esa arrogante de lentes oscuros, le decía que no habría problema porque ellos sólo serían amigos. Dean volvería a Lisa al final y Cass no tendría problema con aquello. Se trataba de Dean siendo su compañero de laboratorio, cuando la clase terminaba él se iba y Castiel no tenía que estar con él, podía hacer su vida sin problema ¿cierto? No había peligro.

Y aún con todos esos argumentos sentía que no estaba a salvo.

Tomó una toalla del armario y prosiguió a secarse el cabello mientras salía de su habitación y bajaba a ver qué hacía su madre. Se sentía más caliente que cuando llegó, seguro su mamá había subido la calefacción sin darse cuenta.

—Cariño—Becky le sonrió en cuanto lo vio entrar a la cocina—Mandé a tu amigo Dean a cambiarse al baño, ¿de dónde lo conociste?

—De la escuela, mamá. Es nuevo—se sentó en un taburete puesto en la isla de la cocina y comenzó a dar vueltas— ¿Dónde están papá y Michael?

—En Seattle—dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba de limpiar su área de trabajo—Tu hermano estaba alegando que necesitaba algunas cosas que aquí no vendían y tu padre tenía junta con la editorial así que los dejé ir solos, su momento de hombres—Castiel sonrió mientras veía a su madre revisar el horno—Hice pay de moras, ¿estás bien con eso?

—Yo soy feliz con lo que quieras cocinarme, madre mía—dijo sonriendo mientras le extendía los brazos—Dame amor, tu nene tiene frío.

Becky puso los ojos en blanco mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba; mientras más grande se ponía más dramático se hacía.

Lo meció entre sus brazos recordando cuando era sólo un bebé que quería que lo cargaran, añorando la sensación de Castiel acorrucado en su pecho, como si aquel fuera su lugar, y ella lo protegería mientras se mantuviera en sus brazos.

—Al pay le faltan unos quince minutos—le susurró mientras le peinaba el cabello— ¿Quieres chocolate caliente para acompañarlo?—Cass asintió sin apartarse—Para eso tienes que soltarme, cielo. Soy mamá pero aún no controlo la telequinesis—Castiel se soltó riendo.

—Bueno, pero sólo si le pones malvaviscos—Cass dejó ir a su madre después que le besara la frente.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta Castiel se puso a girar en la silla mientras pensaba en qué decirle a Dean, _¿me besas otra vez? ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? ¿Jugamos a algo en el XBOX de Michael?_

—Señora Novak—Dean apareció en la entrada de la cocina sosteniendo su ropa húmeda en una mano y una toalla en otra—No supe donde ponerla, ¿me podría dar una bolsa o algo? Sigue mojada.

Becky miró a Dean y sonrió, que chico tan educado había traído Castiel aquel día; Gabe había perdido los modales después de cinco semanas de conocerse, ya hasta la molestaba y le hacía creer que tenía otro hijo. Más le valía a Castiel no ser así con los señores Shurley.

—Oh, dámela, la pondré en la secadora—se acercó a él y tomó la ropa—Castiel, pon atención en la estufa. Ya sabes, empieza a hervir y le echas el chocolate.

Muy a su pesar Castiel se levantó de la silla y fue a donde su madre lo solicitaba. El punto de pedir chocolate era que su mamá lo consintiera, no que él mismo se lo hiciera. A veces extrañaba tener cinco años y que le prohibieran entrar a la cocina, no como ahora que de ahí no salía.

—Tu mamá es agradable—Dean se sentó en el banco que estaba ocupando Castiel—Y tu hermano tiene buen gusto.

Cass miró de reojo la ropa que se había puesto y sonrió; era la camiseta menos favorita de Michael pero no la había tirado porque su padre se la regaló, tenía a _Iron_ _Man_ en plena pose de ataque, Chuck se la compró en su ida a _SDCC_ cuando Michael tenía quince.

A Dean le quedaba perfecta, extrañamente hacía resaltar sus ojos y sus pecas…Castiel se encontró mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a Dean sonreírle, ignorando por completo el agua que estaba cuidando.

—Cass, creo que ya está hirviendo—Dean le señaló la estufa.

Castiel se sonrojó y mejor se dedicó a hacer el chocolate caliente. No quería hacer enojar a su madre.

…

Cass y Dean se encontraban sentados en el sofá con una manta encima y un plato con una rebanada de pay cada uno en el regazo. Ambos estaban centradísimos en la película que habían elegido para esperar a que la lluvia aminorara. Becky estaba en el comedor haciendo un tanto de cosas para mantenerse ocupada y libre de nervios por sus otros dos chicos.

No tenían ni idea de qué hora era, sólo que la película estaba buena y ni se diga del pay con chocolate que Becky les había brindado, ambos estaban por su cuarta rebanada y por la tercera taza llena de malvaviscos.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea—susurró Dean mientras veían a la tipa meterse a la tina—Puede ser peligroso.

—Él lo hace todo el tiempo—le contestó el pelinegro de vuelta mientras tragaba el pay que tenía en la boca—Además, sabe lo que hace ¿no? Él es el experto.

—Creo que sería genial cazar demonios—Dean sonrió mientras veía como la chica se agitaba bajo el agua y comenzaba a salir humo—Así ayudarías a las personas—Cass lo miró sonriendo.

—Puedes hacer muchas más cosas para ayudarlas, Dean. Si cazas demonios ellos no sabrían que lo haces—Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Eso lo hace mejor, ¿no? Ayudas a las personas y no necesariamente esperando tener crédito y reconocimiento. Sin fines de lucro—ambos se sonrieron—Lo entiendes, ¿no?—Cass asintió—Genial, tal vez yo podría ser el cazador y tú mi inteligente compañero—Castiel se soltó riendo.

—Lo dudo mucho, la última vez que intenté disparar un arma fue de agua y terminé empapándome—ambos rieron a carcajadas, ignorando la película y cómo la chica salía del infierno—Tal vez yo sólo me aseguraría de que nadie te lastimara—Dean lo miró sonriendo.

—Tú serías el ángel, ¿eh?—Cass se ruborizó ante eso y mejor se metió una gran porción de pay a la boca para evitar hablar—Te vez adorable cuando te pones rojo—Dean le pellizco la mejilla—Mejor cambiemos de película, Cass. Ya no puse atención.

Después de un gran debate sobre cuál película ver a continuación la pantalla se llenó de ángeles y demonios; aquello sin duda habría sido algo digno de ver pues un hermoso ángel rubio tenía una cuchilla apuntando al vientre de la chica mientras un hombre vestido por completo de blanco caminaba tranquilamente, congelando el tiempo. Pero nuestros dos chicos estaban más entretenidos en contar los malvaviscos que les quedaban y discutiendo sobre si era mejor poner _Harry_ _Potter_ o el _Hobbit_.

Ganó Cass con el argumento de “es la casa de mis padres” así que a Dean no le quedó de otra más que sentarse en aquel sofá usando un pijama prestado mientras Castiel ponía _Harry Potter y La Cámara Secreta._

—Hiciste trampa—gruñó Dean mientras volvía a cubrir a Cass con la manta—Hubiese sido más divertido el _Hobbit._

—Si seguimos despiertos la ponemos—le masculló mientras seleccionaba _play_ —Creo que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí.

—Eso dijo mi mamá—Dean se pegó más a Castiel mientras devoraba su pay—Pero que me quería mañana temprano en la casa, alegó que eso me pasaba por andar en la calle a sabe cuántas horas, ya ni porque tengo el carro—Castiel se soltó riendo—Ah, y que gracias a ti y a tu mamá por recibirme en su casa, que luego hablaría con ella.

—No se merecen—por inercia, Castiel recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Dean mientras bostezaba—Mientras veas la película sin quejarte—ambos se soltaron riendo.

—Lo voy a intentar.

…

—No Chuck, ni se te ocurra—masculló Becky mientras comenzaba a apagar todo en la cocina—La tormenta es muy fea de este lado, a saber cómo estén las carreteras.

— _Lamento perderme este San Valentín contigo, cariño._

Becky sonrió enternecida mientras verificaba que el horno estuviera bien apagado y que la calefacción siguiera funcionando. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas que no se fuera la luz sino se congelarían.

—Hemos pasado juntos cada San Valentín desde que tenemos dieciséis, Chuck. Con que te pierdas uno no voy a quererte menos—caminó hacia la sala—De todas formas, Cassie llegó a eso de las diez y algo todo empapado con un amigo, no lo dejó conducir.

— _Nuestro hijo es un buen muchacho_ —Chuck rió del otro lado del teléfono— _No como Michael, que está quejándose sobre la mala cobertura de internet y que Asmodeus va a matarlo. Aún no se casan y ya se están asesinando, ¿qué estamos haciendo mal?_ —Becky se soltó riendo mientras veía a Cassie y a Dean dormidos.

—Nuestro bebé está dormido—Becky ladeó la cabeza mientras veía como Dean abrazaba con fuerza a Castiel y éste escondía la cabeza en su pecho—Chuck, creo que debemos hablar con Cassie. Nos está escondiendo algo—Becky tomó el control y apagó la televisión, sin detenerse a ver el dragón en la cueva rodeado de oro—No los mandaré a la escuela mañana, temo que se hayan resfriado.

— _No vayas a hostigar a Castiel con preguntas, Rebecca, sabes que mientras más le preguntes menos te dice_ —Becky gruñó.

—No lo iba a hacer. Ya deberías de irte a dormir, cariño. Son las tres—Becky arropó a los chicos dormidos en el sofá y, después de acariciarle el cabello a su bebé, comenzó a recoger las tazas—Me encuentro cansada y tengo que ver si abrimos mañana o no. Odio estos días—un relámpago la sobresaltó al igual que a Cass, que sólo abrazó más fuerte a Dean—Hacen que me cuestione por qué no nos fuimos a Arizona con Michael—Chuck se soltó riendo.

— _Porque extrañaríamos los bosques, cielo. Te quejaste de su ausencia el verano pasado_ —Becky gruñó en respuesta— _Bueno, descansa, cariño. Volveremos en cuanto hayamos descansado un poco y las carreteras sean más seguras. Deberíamos mudarnos acá, se ve más seguro_ —Becky sonrió.

—Sí, deberíamos. Cuídense los dos, por favor. Los amo.

— _Y nosotros a ti, descansa._

Después de las despedidas Becky colgó el teléfono y se encaminó a su alcoba, mirando una última vez a los chicos dormidos en ese sofá, demasiado pequeño como para contenerlos a ambos sin tener que abrazarse.

Quiso despertarlos y mandarlos a la habitación de Castiel pero no pudo, su hijo se veía tan cómodo y Dean parecía tranquilo. Así que antes de subir todas las escaleras fue a la alacena bajo las escaleras y sacó otra cobija para cubrirlos. Por aquello de que la luz se fuera y la calefacción se apagara.

—Mi bebé—susurró mientras los cubría—Lo que sea que te haga feliz está bien para mí.

Les dejó una lámpara prendida y se fue a descansar, deseando no ser una adulta responsable que tenía que abrir una tienda mañana. Bueno, si seguía lloviendo no trabajaría.


	21. 20

> _Dean arruinó el plan perfecto._

_…_

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando un estruendo sobresaltó a Dean sacándolo de su sueño pacífico.

Miró alrededor, confundido del lugar en el que se encontraba, para segundos después entender que estaba en la sala de Castiel con él envuelto en sus brazos. Dean lo miró unos momentos, olvidando la incómoda posición en la que estaban y el sordo dolor en su espalda que amenazaba con incapacitarlo por días.

Dudoso, alzó una mano y le apartó el cabello del rostro a Castiel, ganándose un suspiro muy parecido al ronroneo de los gatos, sonrió somnoliento mientras delineaba el puente de su nariz y el contorno de sus mejillas.

—Eres realmente adorable—susurró mientras peinaba sus cejas y Castiel se acomodaba más en su pecho—Esto nos va a explotar en la cara, Cass, no terminara bien—se inclinó y le besó la frente— ¿Por qué justo ahora, cuando las cosas con Lisa están de maravilla?—recargó la mejilla en la coronilla de Castiel— ¿Por qué vienes a complicar todo?

Dean se vio arrastrado de a poco de vuelta al país de los sueños, sumergiéndose en el océano, quedando a la deriva sin nadie a su alrededor, disfrutando de aquella sensación de pertenecer a él como si fuera una botella arrojada por un naufrago con un secreto en su interior. Un secreto que contenía un nombre escrito con el amor más puro de todos, un nombre que le pertenecía al mar.

…

—Pero mamá…—gruñó Castiel mientras perseguía a su madre por la cocina y Dean lo miraba desde el banquillo—No podemos faltar, si no voy Charlie va a matarme.

—La que te va a matar soy yo si no me haces caso—Becky lo amenazó con la espátula mientras apartaba la sartén del fuego—Ahora, ponme los platos en la mesa—Cass gruñó mientras obedecía—Debería de darte vergüenza con tu amigo aquí presente—Becky miró a Dean, que se encontraba mirándolos divertido—Perdónalo, querido. Suele ser bien portado.

Dean le sonrió a Becky y ayudó a Castiel a acomodar los platos en la mesa.

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos al principio del _Hobbit_ , acorrucados en ese pequeño sofá en donde no cabían del todo envueltos en dos cobijas debido a la lluvia, que no había aminorado desde ayer. Becky los levantó a eso de las diez para que desayunaran antes de que Dean tuviera que volver a su casa.

La madre de su nuevo amigo era muy…energética. La señora llevaba despierta desde las ocho y ya había arreglado la casa, arreglado ella y planchado la ropa de Dean para que pudiera cambiarse en cuanto desayunara, al parecer la señora Winchester había telefoneado temprano alegando que iría a recogerlo para que no se moviera por nada en el mundo. Eso había motivado a la señora Novak a despertarlos para que estuvieran listos a tiempo.

—Espero que tu padre no tarde en llegar—murmuró Becky mientras servía los huevos en el plato—Le advertí que las carreteras no eran seguras pero al parecer Michael andaba de quejoso con la conexión de internet—les arrimó la jarra de jugo y Castiel le sirvió a Dean en un vaso.

—Mencionó algo de mandarle un documento a Asmodeus—aclaró el pelinegro mientras se sentaba a un lado de su amigo y le brindaba una tostada que su madre acababa de poner frente a ellos—Dijo que están intentando hacer sabe que filtros para descontaminar el agua y a él le tocó redactar sabe qué informe.

— ¿Tu hermano el biólogo?—preguntó Dean con la boca llena, Cass asintió mientras masticaba—Interesante, ¿quién es Asmodeus?

—El jefe y al parecer futuro esposo de mi niño—aclaró Becky mientras se servía una taza de café.

El jugo se le fue por otro lado a Dean amenazando con inundar sus pulmones. Castiel lo miró preocupado mientras tosía así que se apresuró a golpearle la espalda intentando salvarle la vida. ¿Su hermano iba a casarse con un chico? ¡¿El hermano de Cass era gay?! ¡¿Por qué no se lo dijo?! Las cosas parecían ser más claras ahora.

—Oh, Dean querido—la señora Novak se acercó presurosa a Dean y lo hizo tomar un poco más de jugo—No mueras, cielo. Tu madre no ha de tardar, debo entregarte sano y a salvo—Dean asintió mientras volvía a su color original—Bebe con calma.

—Creo que olvidé mencionar eso de Michael—susurró Castiel ruborizado mientras revolvía su comida—Pero creí que sólo lo estaban pensando. Mamá, ¿qué les dijo Michael?

Becky regresó a la cafetera por su taza y luego volvió a donde los chicos, viéndolos un tanto incómodos, ¿Dean era homofóbico? No encontraba lógica en eso, durmió muy abrazado de Castiel en el sofá como para que sintiera repulsivo el matrimonio de dos hombres. Castiel debería elegir mejor sus amistades.

—Dijo que Asmodeus quiere casarse y él también—habló Becky mirando a su hijo—Sé que esto es muy precipitado, Cassie, pero tu hermano es feliz, debe ser suficiente ¿no?

Castiel suspiró y mejor se dedicó a comer en silencio.

Definitivamente había olvidado decirle a Dean que su hermano era gay, ¿eso podría afectar en su plan? No es que Castiel se hubiese considerado uno, bueno, sí era un poco gay pero sólo cuando miraba a Dean. Cualquiera lo era mirando al chico, ¿quién en su sano juicio no perdía la cordura por esos ojos tan verdes y esa sonrisa tan encantadora?

— ¿Tienes hermanos, Dean?—preguntó la señora Novak mirando al invitado desayunar.

—Sí, señora. Uno menor que yo, se llama Sam—le sonrió amigable—Enhorabuena por lo de la boda de Michael, Cass no había mencionado que su hermano estaba comprometido—miró acusadoramente al interpelado haciendo que se ruborizara.

—Oh, cariño. No está comprometido del todo, al menos no lleva anillo—lo tranquilizó Becky mientras reía—Pero tú hablas de que Cassie no te dijo que su hermano sale con chicos, ¿cierto?—Dean asintió mientras Cass deseaba que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara— ¿Por qué, Castiel? ¿Te avergüenzas de tu hermano o algo? Creo recordar que tú fuiste el primero en brindarle su apoyo.

—No, mamá. Sabes que nunca…—el timbre de la puerta sonó—Oh, mira, debe ser la mamá de Dean—Castiel se levantó de un salto—Iré a abrir, ¿aún queda pay de ayer?

—Es para tu hermano y tu padre, Castiel.

Cass hizo un mohín antes de salir de la cocina. Odiaba tener que guardarle a su hermano pay porque él nunca se lo acababa, alegaba sabe que mierdas sobre el almidón y la cantidad de azúcar que una sola rebanada podría tener. Claro, pero los algodones de azúcar y las palomitas acarameladas se las comían como si se tratara de fruta picada.

Castiel revoloteó hasta la puerta vistiendo aún sus pantalones de abejas y su sudadera con su nombre al frente. La lluvia seguía cayendo pero con menos velocidad al parecer, ¿el del clima dijo que llovería? Porque si no lo hizo iban a recibir muchas quejas en el canal por semejante chaparrón que les fue a caer en Olympic.

— ¡Cassie Bee!—le gritaron al otro lado de la puerta y fue embestido por lo que era un pequeño chico rubio que olía a azúcar quemada—Te extrañé, dijiste que sólo saldrías con Hannah. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?—Cass puso los ojos en blanco mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta.

—Te dije que la lluvia me tomó desprevenido y estaba cerca de la casa de mis padres.

Ambos ingresaron a la casa pero antes de que Castiel lo dirigiera a la cocina, donde escuchaba los murmullos de su madre y Dean platicando, Gabriel lo detuvo y lo miró acusadoramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Rayos, cuando Gabriel te miraba de esa forma era que estabas cerca de tu muerte; la última vez que lo miró así tuvo que lavar todos sus calzoncillos en una sola noche y hacer que Lucifer probara primero su comida.

—No me quieras ver la cara de estúpido, Castiel. Mientras Lucifer me traía vi el auto de Dean estacionado a una cuadra—Cass ladeó la cabeza, confundido—No preguntes cómo sé cuál es su maldito auto. Me dijiste que…

—Te dije muchas cosas—le susurró mientras lo llevaba a la ventana que estaba junto a la sala—Mira, he hablado con Dean y le dije tu plan—Gabriel palideció.

—Debes de estar de broma, Castiel. ¡El tipo tiene novia!—le gruñó y lo tomó de la oreja mientras hacía que se inclinara.

—Tú fuiste el de la idea, idiota—masculló Cass mientras intentaba soltarse—Gabriel, suéltame antes de que…

— ¡Cassie, cariño!—Becky le llamó desde la cocina— ¿Quién era?

Castiel y Gabe se miraron desafiantes, como solo dos amigos que están escondiendo algo y temen ser descubiertos pueden.

Gabriel sabía que debía ser honesto con Cass, decirle que él provocó que Dean le ignorara todo este tiempo, que había borrado todos los mensajes que le mandó el fin de semana después de la fiesta pero no lo hacía porque no quería que se fuera. ¿Tan malo era intentar cuidar a su mejor amigo de chicos que sólo iban a romperle el corazón?

Sabía cómo terminaba aquello, Cassie se lo dijo el día de su cumpleaños; termina con él enamorado de un chico que tiene novia y que siempre la iba a escoger a ella sin importar qué. ¿Eso quería para su mejor amigo? ¿Y por qué Dean no se rendía? ¿No había sido suficientemente claro diciéndole que se mantuviera lejos de Castiel? No iba a permitir que le rompiera el corazón, Gabriel se lo prometió a Cassie y las promesas que se les hacen a los mejores amigos siempre se cumplen sin importar el costo.

—Soy yo, mamá Becky—chilló Gabe mientras soltaba a Castiel—Te estaré vigilando—le gruñó antes de salir saltando a la cocina— ¿Llegué a tiempo para el desayuno? Genial, oh…hola Dean, no te levantes yo…

—Hey, ¿Gabriel? Tengo que cambiarme antes de que lleguen por mí.

Castiel se quedó parado mirando la ventana preocupado por la reacción de Gabriel.

Cuando su amigo decía las cosas era porque tenía un gran trabajo de investigación detrás de sus palabras, o cuando nuestros amigos nos decían las cosas era por algo, porque nosotros se lo pedimos en la borrachera o porque ellos ya vieron el futuro de aquello y no era bonito, ¿por qué otra cosa Gabriel intentaría alejarlo de Dean? Gabe ya sabía que al final Cass terminaría como Michael.

—Hey—Dean apareció de la nada y colocó las manos en sus hombros—Tu desayuno se enfría.

—Creo que perdí el apetito—murmuró Castiel mientras se daba la vuelta y lo miraba—Gabe puede ser muy pesado a veces—Dean asintió con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué?

—Nada, tu amigo es un poco molesto—Castiel sonrió mientras miraba en dirección a la cocina—Pensé que estaría en la escuela y podríamos…salir…en la tarde—Cass lo miró ladeando la cabeza—Necesitamos hablar en serio. Ayer apenas escarbamos la superficie y yo…no debiste haberme besado, Castiel—Cass se soltó riendo.

—Tú también me besaste, Dean—gruñó apartándose unos centímetros—Incluso impediste que me apartara, no intentes hacerte la víctima—Dean puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

Castiel analizó todas sus reacciones; el rubor en sus mejillas, el movimiento circular de sus pies, el cómo evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y como no dejaba de tallarse la nuca en gesto de nerviosismo. Aquello le sentó muy mal a nuestro Castiel, al parecer Dean había cambiado de parecer con lo de ayer.

No es que a Cass le molestara del todo el hecho de que Dean ya no pareciera seguro con aquella idea, hasta hace poco Cass tampoco estaba bien con ella, pero temía haber perdido la oportunidad de experimentar algo con el único chico que le había hecho cuestionarse un sinfín de cosas.

Se sentía diferente con Dean a como se sentía con el resto del mundo, un poco más auténtico y perder aquello así sin más cuando sentía que podía tenerlo era…causaba una sensación de molestia en el estómago.

—Adivino—masculló con una enorme sonrisa—Te ha incomodado enterarte que mi hermano es gay y ahora ya no quieres intentar lo que fuera conmigo—Dean se encogió de hombros—Lo entiendo, eres un idiota ¿lo sabes?—Dean lo miró molesto.

—Hey, no soy yo el que está dudando de su sexualidad—Cass enrojeció ante eso—Había aceptado ayudarte porque también me…Entiendes…me gustó estar contigo en la fiesta—Castiel ladeó la cabeza, confundido—Pero viendo tus antecedentes…

— ¿Antecedentes?—Castiel se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

La molestia comenzaba a escalar desde la planta de sus pies, anidando en su estómago, calentándolo y haciendo que las mejillas se le pusieran coloradas si era lo que él creía.

—Vamos, Cass. Tu hermano es gay. Hay estudios que dicen que es genético—las mejillas de Castiel se pusieron de color escarlata mientras sentía las palmas de su mano escocer—No necesitas experimentar, de seguro también te van los chicos. A mí…amo a mi novia—aquello hizo enojar más a Cass—Así que, si en realidad es que te gusto y querías estar conmigo lo siento pero no—Castiel tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no soltar el montón de palabras que haría que su madre le lavara la boca con cloro.

—Sí, bueno. Qué pérdida de tiempo, creí que eras agradable—Cass vio como Dean se ruborizaba y miraba el suelo, avergonzado—Ya vi que primero debes conocer a las personas antes de crearles un ideal—Dean gruñó.

—Que me hayas hecho una mamada en el baño de Jo no quiere decir que iba a tomar en serio esto.

Aquello hizo que Castiel se paralizara y el estómago se le bajara hasta la planta de los pies olvidando su molestia inicial, ¿qué acababa de decir? ¿Una mamada? No, ellos sólo se besaron, Castiel recordaba el beso en la cocina perfectamente.

Recordaba haber saboreado ponche de frutas en la boca de Dean y los cigarrillos, recordaba cómo se habían aferrado al otro cuando la tierra se tambaleó bajo sus pies. Y lo más importante, recordaba a Dean sonriendo cuando se apartaba, sonriendo de verdad, como si aquello le hubiese encantado.

Pero estar en el baño con Dean…eso estaba por completo borrado de su cassette.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó confundido mientras se apartaba de él.

—La mama…no lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?—Dean también palideció al ver la cara de horror de Castiel—Mierda, ¿entonces por qué te alejaste? Si no la recordabas ¿por qué dejaste de hablarme?

— ¡Cassie Bee!—Gabriel llegó corriendo y se abalanzó hacia su amigo mirando acusadoramente a Dean—Dice mamá Becky que el desayuno se ha enfriado y que no va a calentarte nada—Cass miró a Gabriel—Hey, ¿qué ocurre? Estás muy pálido.

La misma comprensión en el pecho que experimentó cuando se encontraba caminando por el bosque con Michael le llegó cortándole la respiración. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico por el simple hecho de que le había hecho una mamada a Dean y no lo recordaba, ¿qué tan mal había estado en la fiesta como para olvidarlo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué entraba en pánico ahora?

—Mierda, ¿qué le dijiste?—Gabriel le gruñó a Dean mientras dirigía a Cass al sillón— ¡Mamá Becky! ¡Castiel está teniendo un ataque de pánico! ¡Ayuda!—gritó alargando la última sílaba más de lo necesario.

Becky apareció enseguida, como sólo las madres hacen, con el inhalador que le había dado a Michael en la mano. Dean miraba la escena sin saber muy bien cómo proceder, la mirada furibunda que Gabriel le había lanzado antes de encargarse de Cass lo había paralizado, ¿qué había hecho? ¿En serio Castiel no recordaba nada de eso?

—Vamos, Cassie, respira, cariño—Castiel intentó obedecer a su madre—Eso, conmigo cielo. Inhala, exhala—Becky y Gabriel comenzaron a respirar acompasadamente con Cass—Muy bien, cariño. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue algo malo?—Cass negó con la cabeza—Creo que…

—Lo acompañaré a su cuarto—Gabriel le sonrió mientras tomaba a Cass del brazo y lo levantaba—Te veremos en la escuela Dean. Adiós—a espaldas de Becky le enseñó el dedo anular articulando un _jódete_ que hizo estremecer a Dean.

…

Gabriel miraba a su amigo mientras ambos estaban acorrucados en la pequeña cama individual de Castiel, ambos no habían hablado después de que Cass le narrara todo lo que había hablado con Dean desde ayer.

Gabe sentía el peso de sus acciones en los hombros y sentía que debía ser honesto con su amigo, decirle que él había borrado todos los mensajes que Dean le había mandado, que él en serio lo buscó para hablar de la fiesta pero Gabe lo amenazó con lastimarlo si lo seguía buscando.

—Creo que estoy siendo realmente patético—susurró Castiel después de un rato—No entiendo por qué me duele tanto…bueno, sí lo entiendo—Gabe acomodó ambas manos bajo su cabeza y lo miró interesado—Fue un poco idiota de su parte juzgarme por las preferencias de Michael.

—Tal vez ni él lo entiende—intentó tranquilizarlo—Cassie, yo…creo que debo confesar algo—Cass lo miró confundido—El día en que te fuiste de acampada Dean fue a buscarte a la casa y yo…le dije que no querías verlo—Castiel lo miró molesto—Antes de que me asesines escucha. El día de la fiesta tú me abrazaste y me pediste que te alejara de Dean, ¿entiendes? No quería verte así de nuevo…como Michael—Cass miró hacia otra parte.

—Pudiste decirme antes—murmuró—Me habría ahorrado horas de espera por su llamada o su mensaje—Gabriel se sintió realmente mal.

—Lo lamento, Cassie. Yo…no quería que te lastimaran.

Gabriel suspiró, decidido a aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Sabía que no le había dicho todo lo que hizo pues no le confesó de cómo borró todos los mensajes pero ya era algo ¿no? Debería contar en algo.

Se esperaba que Castiel lo corriera y le dijera que no quería verlo hasta en un buen rato, esperaba la furia de su amigo…por lo que el abrazo que Cass le dio lo tomó por sorpresa. Castiel se aferraba a Gabriel como sólo un niño de cinco años hace a su peluche favorito en miedo de la tormenta, esperando a que pasara.

—Gracias—susurró intentando luchar contra el llanto.

Gabriel sonrió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Por nada en el mundo se merecía a alguien como Cass, una vez más le demostraba que sin importar cuantas veces se equivoque Castiel nunca lo iba a abandonar, nunca le iba a dar la espalda como todos los demás.

Esos eran los mejores amigos, ¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odien a Gabe bb :c


	22. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve recordatorio de que Sam ta chikito jeje

_Lo que se dice en el baño, se queda en el baño._

…

Si algo había aprendido Castiel a lo largo de su vida después de que su hermano le confesara que le gustaban los chicos era que nunca se le debía juzgar a alguien antes de conocerlo ni mucho menos dar las cosas por sentado. Había aprendido a ser paciente, no perder el control si las cosas no salían acorde a lo planeado y, sobre todo, a escoger bien sus amistades.

La decepción que le dio Dean aquel día fue dolorosa porque Cass ya se había creado un ideal, ya se imaginaba viendo películas con él todos los viernes con sus amigos y escuchando música en su habitación.

Se había creado un mundo de ilusiones que Dean rompió cuando le dijo que amaba a Lisa, ¿si lo hacía por qué aceptó el trato? ¿Por qué lo besaba de aquella manera si al final amaba a Lisa? Una cosa era ser consciente de los sentimientos de los demás hacia ti y otra muy diferente era ilusionar a esas personas para después romperles la burbuja. Eso era cruel en diferentes formas.

Castiel odiaba la crueldad.

Castiel no buscó a Dean, no intentó llamarlo ni nada que se le parezca, Gabe intentó animarlo de mil maneras distintas, diciéndole que no había nada de malo con intentar experimentar y que ya encontraría a alguien que lo ayudara pero ese era el problema, Castiel quería experimentar todo aquello con Dean porque él era el que había despertado todos esos sentimientos extraños dentro de él, Dean era el que lo hacía cuestionarse.

Al final sólo se encerró en su habitación el fin de semana con la promesa de estar mejor el lunes. Y lo cumplió. El Castiel que tanto adoraban y querían estuvo de vuelta el lunes por la mañana sonriendo y molestando a Lucifer. El Castiel que cualquiera podía querer y Dean lo notó en la escuela pero ¿era demasiado tarde?

…

—Maldita puerta de mierda—gruñó Castiel mientras intentaba abrir su casillero—No tienes problemas nunca, ¿por qué eres así?

Intentó golpearla para hacer que se destrabara, volvió a poner la contraseña, tiró de ella. Hizo de todo pero la maldita puerta seguía atascada, ¿por qué a él le pasaban estas cosas? Tenía gimnasia y necesitaba irse ya pero no quería estar cargando la gabardina en los vestidores.

—Hey, alitas.

Castiel se sobresaltó cuando una mano lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo mirarlo. Crowley estaba detrás de él junto con la hermosa Meg y ambos lo miraban sonriendo, como dos viejos amigos que se habían acercado a conversar.

—No me llamo alitas—contestó Castiel, confundido por estar hablando con aquel par.

—Es un apodo, Clarence—le dijo Meg sonriendo mientras le revolvía el cabello—Vimos que tienes problemas con el casillero—lo señaló.

—Mi nombre tampoco es Clarence—Cass ladeó la cabeza en esa mueca de confusión tan característica de él.

—Ahora lo entiendo—susurró Crowley—Es tan adorable como un bebé.

—Calla—la chica lo empujó—Dijo que mantuvieras tu maldita boca cerrada.

—Amas besar esta maldita boca.

Castiel los miró discutir unos segundos y después se encogió de hombros rindiéndose en su lucha contra el casillero. Tomó su gabardina del suelo y se encaminó al gimnasio dejando detrás de él a la pareja más envidiada de la escuela discutir.

Crowley y Meg era lo que el mundo llamaba la pareja perfecta, o eso había escuchado Castiel; ambos llevaban juntos desde los quince, Crowley hacía cualquier cosa por aquella chica, cuenta la leyenda que se peleó con un mesero sólo por guiñarle el ojo aunque se hacía de la vista gorda cuando ella coqueteaba con una chica.

Cass nunca iba a entender que vio ella en él, había chicos mucho mejores…y chicas. Castiel se incluía en esa categoría pues su amor imposible siempre sería Meg Masters, sin embargo, verlos molestarse el uno al otro para después sonreírse como si nada le hacía creer en ese bonito sentimiento al que las personas llamaban amor.

Le decía que el amor no siempre se daba igual en todos y quizá, sólo quizá, Meg y Crowley tenían una manera de amarse muy diferente a lo que Castiel veía en las demás personas.

—No, alitas, vuelve—cuando menos pensó Crowley y Meg volvían a estar a sus costados—Teníamos algo importante que decirte.

Castiel frunció el ceño mientras los miraba confundido, ¿algo que decirle a él? Si ni siquiera se sabían su nombre, ¿por qué le llamaban alitas y Clarence? Además, llevaba estudiando con ellos como tres años ¿y apenas se acercaban a hablarle?

—No creo que pueda ayudarles con la tarea—susurró Castiel—Estoy un semestre más abajo que ustedes así que…

—Oh, no cariño. Para nada—Meg le palmeó el brazo sonriendo—Esto es de otro asunto. Digamos que somos una lechuza—dieron vuelta hacia el gimnasio—Nuestro querido y estúpido amigo tiene un mensaje para ti, ¿cuál era, Crowley?

— _Lamento ser un idiota_ … ¿ignorante fue la palabra?—Crowley miró a Meg y ella sólo se encogió de hombros—Bueno, no importa. Dijo que lo lamenta y que necesita hablar contigo y que nos dijeras tu respuesta sobre si quieres salir hoy después de clases—Cass los miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Se refieren a Dean, ¿no?—ambos asintieron— ¿Y a él se le ocurrió querer disculparse una semana después?—ambos se encogieron de hombros—Bien…estoy ocupado—se detuvo a las afueras del gimnasio—Tengo que ayudar con unos preparativos para el festival de finales de marzo que hacen Charlie y Jo—Meg sonrió, encantada.

—Eso es un ¿no estoy interesado?—Crowley lo miró confundido.

—Es un ya no me interesa. Que si tiene que disculparse no mande a sus lechuzas—Cass abrió la puerta—Lamento que tuvieran que hacer esto, fue un placer charlar…o lo que fuera, con ustedes.

—Adiós, Clarence. Nosotros le damos tu recado.

Castiel se encogió de hombros e ingresó al gimnasio con el tiempo justo para cambiarse y ponerse a correr alrededor de la cancha. Gabriel y Balthazar ya estaban ahí esperándolo, Kevin estaba exento de esa clase debido a que “tenía un problema con el tobillo” lo cuál era una excusa pues al tipo no le gustaba correr.

No encontraba mucha lógica en lo que acababa de pasar, sentía que había atravesado un portal a una dimensión desconocida en donde la hermosa Meg notaba su existencia y ofrecían disculpas a nombre de Dean.

Eso era lo que le molestaba a Castiel. A pesar de haberse enojado con él estuvo esperando su llamada toda la semana, incluso le mandó un mensaje explicándole lo que hizo Gabriel pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta, ¿y ahora enviaba a sus amigos a disculparse en su nombre? ¿Qué tanto le costaba buscarlo y decirle que lo sentía? Castiel no iba a contagiarlo de nada malo.

—Es un idiota—gruñó mientras se ponía el uniforme de gimnasia—Ya pasó, no más experimentación. No más mierda de esas—arrojó la gabardina en su lócker correspondiente y luego suspiró—Es un idiota muy lindo.

…

—Cassie—Gabriel apareció de la nada y corrió a abrazarlo—Charlie dijo que debemos hacer equipos y te escojo a ti como mi fiel compañero del alma—Cass lo abrazó confundido mientras Charlie se acercaba sonriendo—Dile lo que haremos, pelirroja. ¡Dile!

Castiel iba caminando por el estacionamiento en dirección al pequeño auditorio que usaban para hacer los preparativos del festival, desde aquella distancia podía observar varios estudiantes charlando y cargando cajas con diferentes materiales, Gabriel hablaba con entusiasmo contagioso mientras Charlie se encontraba a su lado mirándolo con una sonrisa.

El día era gris como cualquier otro, la brisa era refrescante y agitaba los cabellos de todos los estudiantes mientras amenazaba con llevarse los papeles que cargaban, si era honesto Cass se moría por estar bajo techo.

—Gabe, Cassie necesita respirar—Charlie lo empujó y luego se colgó de Cass—Bien, hemos decidido hacer equipos para representar a un país del mundo. Así que a ustedes les tocó México, Gabriel lo escogió—Charlie se encogió de hombros mientras señalaba una caja que traía Jo—Gabe, ve por la bandera de tu país.

Cuando Gabe se alejó entre saltos hasta donde estaba Jo, Charlie tomó a Castiel del brazo y tiró de él hasta la camioneta de Lucifer, el cual los estaba ayudando, y comenzó a revisar las cajas con decoraciones para los puestos.

—Hoy, durante el almuerzo…—habló Charlie mientras le pasaba un sombrero de charro a Castiel y él se lo ponía—Crowley y Dean se me acercaron para preguntar sobre la decoración del festival—Castiel la miró interesado mientras ella le extendía un bigote falso—Les dije que podían venir a ayudar hoy en la tarde si querían, que íbamos a dibujar los países que hemos repartido para poner en nuestros puestos—Cass comenzó a ponerse el bigote—Y Dean preguntó cuál era tu país—Castiel enrojeció mientras Charlie le extendía lo que parecía un poncho de diferentes colores— ¿Algo que decir?

—Que ahora soy Pancho Pérez—masculló con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura—Desconozco a un Castiel, señorita—Charlie se soltó riendo mientras sacaba un gorro de lana y se lo ponía ella—Y que al menos tendremos más ayuda, ¿no?

—Se honesto conmigo, Cassie. Sé que me escondes algo—Castiel se ruborizó y decidió calarse el sombrero hasta las cejas—Vamos, somos mejores amigos. Si no me dices me voy a enojar.

Jo ya le había hablado a Charlie sobre el comportamiento extraño que había tenido Castiel en las últimas semanas y le pidió de manera amable que no lo abrumara, que le tuviera paciencia y no comenzara a abordarlo con miles de preguntas, suficiente tendría el pobre con Gabriel, pero Charlie no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

Ella creció con Castiel y Gabe, han sido mejores amigos desde siempre, ¿cómo no le iba a decir algo tan importante como aquello? Había decidido esperar un poco, darle el tiempo que Jo le decía, pero Dean, el mismísimo Dean Winchester en persona, preguntando por Castiel había encendido todas las alarmas dentro de Charlie sobre Castiel haciendo que preguntara de manera un poco más directa, el pelinegro no parecía tener hora para hablar con ellos.

Castiel, antes de pensar en qué responderle a Charlie, vio a un impala negro estacionar al otro lado de la calle y entró en pánico. No podía verlo fuera de clases sin ningún salón al cual colarse para salvar el pellejo. Tomó a Charlie de la mano y la abrazó mientras escondía el rostro con el sombrero.

—Okay, te diré si nos vamos de aquí y actuamos como si Dean no acabara de llegar—Charlie lo miró confundida mientras asentía.

—Michael llamó hace rato diciendo que ya tiene el material para que dibujemos, no ha de tardar en llegar. Ve y dile a Jo que los organice.

Charlie no necesitó decírselo dos veces para que su amigo desapareciera en dirección a Jo y los demás. La pelirroja frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza y se cuestionaba qué se traían aquel par como para estar buscándose y huyendo del otro.

—Hey, Charlie—Dean apareció a sus espaldas con Crowley y lo que era un niño de cabello demasiado largo para su edad—Lamentamos la tardanza, alguien no quería venir—el niño y Dean miraron a Crowley molestos—Pero ya hemos llegado, ¿en qué ayudamos?

Charlie miró al niño que parecía realmente nervioso de estar ahí, debía ser hermano de uno de ellos.

—Hola, soy Charlie—se presentó con el chico ignorando a Dean.

—S-soy Sam—el niño le sonrió incómodo—Mi no-novia iba a venir pero no ha podido por la tarea.

—No te preocupes, será para la próxima—ante la sonrisa de la pelirroja, Sam se encontró más cómodo sonriendo—Mira, ellos están por allá haciendo equipos, busca a la rubia más bonita de todas, tiene un tazón en sus manos, y dile que te dé dos papelitos. Uno será para ti y tu novia y el otro para Dean y Crowley—Sam asintió—Después dile al chico con bigote y sombrero que te ayude a acomodarte en el área que vas a trabajar, ¿sabes dibujar?—ante eso Dean y Crowley se miraron alarmados.

—Un poco—admitió el chico desbordando entusiasmo.

—Bien, lo vas a necesitar. Ándate. Ahorita te alcanzamos.

El chico se soltó de Dean y salió corriendo hacia donde la pelirroja le había avisado. Fue fácil localizar a la rubia bonita, estaba con el chico del sombrero y otro más bajito comiendo dulces.

—Hola—saludó nervioso una vez que llegó a donde estaban—Me dijeron que te pidiera dos papelitos—le dijo a Jo sonriendo—Uno para mí y otro para mi hermano.

—Hey, hola—Jo sonrió mientras le extendía el tazón—Toma tus papelitos. Ahorita Cassie y Gabe te van a indicar qué es lo que hay que hacer.

Gabe asintió sonriendo, luchando contra el impulso de revolverle el cabello al recién llegado y se codeó con Castiel, que miraba al chico interesado, ¿cómo un niño estaba interesado en este tipo de eventos? No lo mal interpreten, se alegraba de que a esa edad ya quisieran conocer más del mundo donde vivían pero no lo ubicaban de la escuela ni de un lugar cercano como para que se hubiera enterado, quizá era el hermano de alguien.

Cass se quitó el bigote falso y se lo puso a Gabriel mientras se molestaban y el chico desdoblaba sus dos papelitos. Jo se despidió de ellos, alegando que Michael estaba tardando bastante y no contestaba el celular, a Cass eso no le preocupó, si su hermano manejaba no tomaba el teléfono para nada, así que lo más seguro era que se había entretenido en algún otro lado.

—Uno dice Colombia y el otro dice Italia—habló mirándolos, confundido— ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?

—Bueno, en primer lugar…Hola, soy Gabriel—se presentó mientras le extendía la mano—Y él es mi amigo Castiel—Sam lo miró sonriendo, descubriendo los ojos azules de los que tanto hablaba su hermano bajo el sombrero— ¿Sabes de qué va todo este asunto?

—Yo soy Sam y no, no tengo idea. Mi hermano sólo me trajo—Cass se soltó riendo haciendo sonreír a Sam, ahora entendía por qué Dean estaba tan entusiasta con ese chico— ¿Me explican?

—Charlie y Jo lo llaman _Festival de la Diversidad Cultural_ —aclaró Castiel quitándose el sombrero para que Sam lo viera mejor—Dura tres días. Consiste en que hacemos equipos y cada uno representará un país del mundo, tú debes escoger entre uno de esos. Lo haremos por toda la escuela, nos han dado permiso—Sam sonrió, entusiasta—Cada piso será un continente, al final se harán bailables y obras en el auditorio, pare cerrar el evento.

—Ah, entonces ¿yo tengo que representar a uno de estos dos?—Gabe asintió revolviéndole el cabello.

—Así es, Sammy. Será como un trabajo de historia pero más divertido—Castiel asintió en apoyo a su amigo— ¿Cuál escogerás de esos dos?

—Colombia, Jess dice que tiene una tía allá—se giró por donde había venido.

—Ven, pequeño, vamos a darte tu lugar de trabajo—Gabriel lo tomó por los hombros y lo dirigió hacia donde había desaparecido Jo—Ten, una paleta.

Castiel miró hacia donde había visto Sam y vio a Dean caminar hacia él cargando dos cajas llenas de lo que parecían cosas de papelería, posiblemente Michael ya hubiera llegado. Dean titubeó unos segundos al ver a Castiel contemplándolo y siguió caminando, más decidido que hace unos minutos.

El pánico se apoderó de Cass, no estaba listo para enfrentarlo, seguía estando realmente molesto por lo que le dijo, en realidad le molestaba más la forma en que lo dijo. Así que, antes de perder aquel orgullo tan característico en él, se dio la vuelta y siguió a Gabe y a Sammy al interior del auditorio, dejando a un confundido Dean a la mitad del estacionamiento.

…

—No, Gabriel, así no va, fíjate bien en el maldito mapa—gruñó Castiel mientras le lanzaba un mapa de México al rostro—Esa maldita cosa va más larga.

—La maldita cosa que dices tú contiene a Baja California—masculló Gabriel mientras intentaba dibujar de nuevo aquello—Maldita sea, hubiésemos escogido otro.

—Tú lo elegiste, genio. Ahora no llores.

Gabriel masculló palabras que Cass no logró entender y siguió pasando la crayola negra por las líneas que ya había corregido del dibujo de su amigo. Todos ahí se encontraban dibujando el país que les tocó sobre la tela pellón que Michael había conseguido. Su hermano había llegado con muchas cajas y con, sorpresa, sorpresa, Asmodeus, que casualmente había llegado aquel día dándole una sorpresa a Michael.

Cass no estaba molesto por eso, si de todas formas se iban a casar tendría que convivir con él, se encontraba incómodo por la situación de que Lucifer iba a hacer equipo con su hermano para el festival y ahora Asmodeus se había integrado a él. Los tres se encontraban dibujando a una bonita Corea. Parecían estarse comportando como adultos pero Castiel temía que no durara demasiado.

Si para él no pasaban desapercibidas las miradas de apreciación que Lucifer le daba a Michael dudaba que para Asmodeus sí.

—Ese piquito que está ahí—murmuró Gabriel atrayendo su atención mientras señalaba el mapa— ¿Es necesario que lo ponga? Es un poco complicado.

—Creo que es obligatorio—contestó Castiel mirando detenidamente el mapa—Además, si no vamos a copiar correctamente el país ¿cuál es el propósito?—Gabe gruñó.

—Eres un aguafiestas—Castiel se soltó riendo mientras seguía con lo que hacía—Dean no ha dejado de mirarte desde que llegó—le susurró mientras seguía dibujando— ¿Has hablado con él?

—Quitando el hecho de sus lechuzas—murmuró distraído mientras remarcaba la línea casi invisible del lápiz—No quiero hablar con él, Gabe. Fue un idiota, tú lo dijiste.

—Si…bueno, yo digo muchas cosas, la mayoría son estupideces—Castiel se soltó riendo ante eso—Charlie dijo que ni Lisa ni Meg los habían convencido de venir a ayudar. Y hasta trajeron a Sammy—ambos miraron al niño acostado en el piso dibujando con la lengua de fuera—Es adorable, ¿cómo alguien así de lindo es hermano de un cretino?

—Eso mismo me pregunto al verte con Lucifer—dijo Cass riendo— ¿Cómo alguien como Lucifer tiene de hermano a un enfadoso duende?—Gabe le dio un empujón tirándolo al suelo—Sabes que eres mi Shurley favorito, Trickster, a pesar de ser un idiota—Castiel suspiro—Iré a orinar. Cuando vuelva quiero este México terminado, ¿oíste?

—A sus órdenes, señor Pancho Pérez—ambos rieron.

Castiel se levantó dejando la crayola negra en el suelo y se encaminó al baño intentando no pisar los colores regados por todo el piso.

Michael se había lucido con el material, desde crayolas hasta papel de colores y pintura para telas, con un material así seguro todo quedará fantástico. _Charlie y Jo deben de estar orgullosas de su trabajo_ , pensó Cass mientras se dirigía a la puerta de los baños para hombres, tal vez no muchas personas querían participar pero con los pocos que estaban ahí lograran representar como quince países.

Castiel apenas vio los mingitorios se apresuró a bajarse la cremallera y correr a hacer pipí. Aún odiaba esa necesidad humana, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan recurrente? Uno no podía beberse dos litros de agua de golpe sin tener que ir al baño a los quince minutos.

Castiel se puso a tararear una canción que llevaba dándole vueltas desde la mañana, era tan pegajosa. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y volví a acerrarse con rapidez pero él seguía concentrado en terminar de hacer pipí.

— _La forma en que me haces sentir_ —canturreó mientras terminaba, se sacudió y prosiguió a guardarse el asunto.

Cuando se giró a lavarse las manos vio a Dean sentado en los lavabos mientras jugueteaba con un marcador rojo.

Castiel se tropezó con sus pies ante la imagen de un Dean con el ceño fruncido mientras lo miraba fijamente, quisiera decir que no lucía atractivo molesto pero estaría mintiéndose de la peor forma, verlo ahí sentado sin más, mirándolo con molestia y algo más, hacía que todo el sistema nervioso de Castiel se encendiera en alarma gritando por todos lados, amenazando con colapsar.

El ceño fruncido de Dean podía intimidar a cualquiera. Aquello presagiaba problemas.

—Hola, Castiel—susurró mientras lo miraba ruborizarse.

—Ho-ho-hola, Dean—susurró Cass mientras se acercaba al lavabo cercano a Dean— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— ¿Al baño? No lo sé, supongo que la necesidad de orinar—Cass se ruborizó, aquello era demasiado obvio—O tal vez la de sacar la mierda que llevo dentro—frunció el ceño ante el tono que utilizó— ¿Quién es la chica con la que has salido casi todos los días?

— ¿Te refieres a Hannah?—Castiel se sacudió las manos antes de tomar las toallitas de papel, preguntándose qué tenía que ver Hannah en todo eso— ¿Qué problema hay con ella?

—Ninguno de momento—Dean siguió balanceando las piernas mientras veía a Castiel secarse las manos—Dije que lo sentía—Cass sonrió.

—No, Crowley y Meg dijeron que lo sentías. Tú no dijiste nada—lo miró mientras se apartaba— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto? Que te busqué, Dean. Te mande un mensaje explicándote todo y no respondiste—Dean agachó la cabeza, huyendo de la mirada acusadora de Castiel—Y luego mandas a tus amigos a pedir disculpas por ti como si se trataran de tus palomas mensajeras, ¿es que ya no eres capaz de mirarme siquiera?—Dean no contestó— ¡Qué me mires, carajo!

El grito de Castiel los sobresaltó a ambos al escucharse por todo el baño, los azulejos vaya que tenían un efecto sónico. Dean alzó la cabeza bruscamente, mirando asustado a Castiel, mientras este seguía con el ceño fruncido y los nudillos blancos de tanto que apretaba los puños.

Si aquel chico pretendía jugar con él a _ahora sí y ahora no_ estaba muy equivocado, no con Cass, podría ir a jugar con cualquier otra chica pero con él jamás. Castiel sabía que todas las personas eran importantes, que todas valían algo y que nadie tenía el poder de hacer sentir menos o jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

Había visto lo que era tener un corazón roto sólo porque alguien no te consideró suficiente, lo que era esperar y esperar a que volvieran a ti cuando el otro decidió irse y Castiel no quería que le trataran así. Si bien él no esperaba una relación con Lisa, tampoco quería que lo tuviera vuelta y vuelta sin llegar a un punto medio donde ambos se llevaran bien, mínimo ser amigos si no iban a experimentar nada.

—No sé cuál es tu maldito juego, Dean, pero no quiero participar—Dean frunció el ceño—Fuiste claro aquel día.

—No lo fui, maldita sea—bajó del lavabo y encaró a Castiel—Lo que dije fue porque estaba asustado, ¿entiendes? Nunca…nunca he besado a un hombre.

—Genial, ya somos dos—repuso Castiel con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—He estado con Lisa desde que tengo quince, ¿entiendes? Y tu plan de experimentar esto que pasa entre nosotros me pareció muy lógico, que era un buen plan y me dio miedo porque quería hacerlo—Cass se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no empezara soltar imprudencias—Iba a lastimar a Lisa, íbamos a lastimarnos y yo había aceptado sin pensarlo—Cass suspiró.

Ya veía a donde lo llevaba todo esto y estaba bien.

Si Dean rompía todo contacto con él y aparentaban que absolutamente nada había pasado, Castiel podría volver a como todo era antes de conocerlo; salir con amigos, noche de pizza y películas, pasar el rato con las chicas, con Hannah de vuelta podría incluso intentar tener algo serio por primera vez, no pasaría noches en vela preguntándose por qué una persona podía poner de cabeza todo su mundo con una sola mirada.

No más preocupaciones mundanas, si Dean se iba en ese instante Cass no iba a dejarlo volver y no volvería a meterse en esas cosas tan confusas.

—Escúpelo de una vez—masculló mirándolo retadoramente.

—Quiero intentarlo—soltó Dean seguido de un suspiro, aquello descolocó a Castiel un momento—Quiero hacer esto y quiero hacerlo contigo. Te extrañé toda la maldita semana y siempre que te veía quería besarte como el día de San Valentín—Cass boqueó como un pez fuera del agua sin entender muy bien a dónde quería llegar Dean—Así que, por favor, dime que podemos intentarlo. Que lo haremos juntos y lo dejaremos cuando ambos estemos listos. Habrá reglas, Castiel, por el bien de ambos, pero lo haré mientras seas tú el chico.

Bien, aquello no estaba saliendo acorde a lo que Cass tenía planeado desde el domingo; él iba a olvidar aquel asunto y concentrarse en sus cosas, había estado saliendo con Hannah para tener a una chica a la cual aferrarse y dejar de acosar al pobre Dean, todo estaba volviendo a su lugar.

Pero aquello que el chico de ojos color esmeralda acababa de decir derrumbaba todos sus planes como si de un castillo de arena se tratara, volviendo a volcar el mundo de Cass hasta hacerlo un desastre a su antojo.

—Tú… ¿estás seguro?—preguntó nervioso mientras se acercaba—Dijiste que amabas a Lisa—Dean se soltó riendo sin humor.

—Lo hago, ¿verdad? La amo tanto que he puesto mis ojos en un chico de ojos azules y gabardina beige—Castiel se ruborizó y miró al suelo—No la dejaré porque le debo mucho, ¿entiendes? Pero de momento me gustas tú. ¿Te sirve de algo? No sé si esto ya da pie a dudar de mis preferencias pero quiero explorar aquel lado antes de que todo nos explote en la cara, porque lo hará, Castiel, nos explotará todo causando desastre y me aterra. Pero me aterra más quedarme con la duda del hubiera—Dean se inclinó para estar a la altura de Cass—Di algo, Cass, por favor.

Castiel estaba lo que le seguía de alucinado, ¿aquello era real? Había perdido la fe en aquel acuerdo cuando Dean le dijo aquello en la pequeña sala de sus padres, cuando Gabe le explicó el por qué borro todos los mensajes que Dean le mandó después de la fiesta. Se dijo a sí mismo que todo aquello había sido una coincidencia, que eran cosas que pasaban una vez y no volverían a suceder, entonces, ¿por qué estaba frente a un Dean que lo miraba con desesperación?

—Yo…creo que…podría funcionar…—susurró mirándolo a los ojos—Si ambos hacemos que funcione—Dean sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—Lo haremos—lo tomó de las mejillas—No puedo creer que haga esto—dijo riendo.

—Yo tampoco.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos seriamente antes de soltarse riendo y besarse.

Lo estaban haciendo ¿verdad? Iban a arriesgar todo lo que tenían por algo que posiblemente nunca funcione pero no importaba porque Castiel estaba besando a Dean y Dean abrazaba a Cass. No importaba porque ambos estaban realmente alegres de volver a hablarse y de haber aclarado todo el asunto que les había afligido durante un mes, o casi. Cass sonrió contra los labios de Dean y ambos se soltaron riendo segundos antes de que la puerta de un cubículo se abriera.

Miraron alarmados al chico que acababa de salir del baño, no habían notado que alguien estaba ahí con ellos. El chico no era otro sino Garth, que los miraba divertido mientras pasaba por su lado y se ponía a lavarse las manos.

—Es divertido ver sus caras y que aún así no se sueltan—señaló como ambos seguían abrazados, Dean y Cass se apartaron de un salto—Oh, por mí no se preocupen, sigan con lo que hacían. Fue un bonito discurso, Dean—le dijo riendo mientras se secaba las manos y le palmeaba el hombro—Los dejo.

—No le dirás a nadie… ¿verdad?—Castiel se animó a preguntar antes de que el chico desapareciera por la puerta—Digo, escuchaste todo y sabrás que esto puede traer muchos problemas y nosotros…—Garth sonrió.

—Es por eso que guardaré el secreto—lo tranquilizó—Si están dispuestos a perder todo con tal de experimentar lo que sienten creo que entonces es algo que vale la pena—se encogió de hombros—Buena suerte chicos, les tengo fe.

La puerta se cerró con un suave clic y ambos se miraron nerviosos pero divertidos, como dos niños que acababan de hacer una diablura a escondidas de sus padres. Dean volvió a abrazar a Castiel y le mostró el marcador rojo en una muda propuesta.

…

Sam entró corriendo al baño, estaba que se cagaba en los pantalones pero quería seguir dibujando otro poco. Se sentó en el primer cubículo que vio abierto y descargó todo aquello que contenía suspirando con alivio. Otro poco y no la contaba.

Mientras hacía sus necesidades se puso a leer las cosas escritas en el baño, deseando que hubiera algo más entretenido que en los de su escuela pero todo parecía lo mismo. Chicos hablando de chicas, insultándose unos a otros. Aburrido.

Bueno, no todo, uno fue realmente creativo y Sam sonrió confundido mientras miraba las letras rojas encerradas en un corazón rodeado de abejas, ¿aquello tenía lógica en algún lado?

**Las ardillas también tienen alas.**


	23. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo no contendría mi respiración si fuera túuuu pero te lo perdonaré pero nunca lo olvidaréeee, ¿no lo sabes? ¡verdaderos amigos apuñalan por el frente! tun tun tururuntun *inserte sonido mamalon*
> 
> no se me asusten, toi cantando, perdón.

> _Castiel y Gabriel entendieron lo que era ser mejores amigos._

…

—Has tenido una estúpida sonrisa plasmada en tu rostro desde el miércoles—murmuró Gabriel mientras veía a Castiel tender su cama— ¿Algo que debería saber?

Cass se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo que hacía, preguntándose cuándo saldría con Dean; con Hannah saldría el domingo, habían acordado a ir al cine y luego a cenar a lo de Ellen, claro que cuando Castiel se lo propuso no parecía muy entusiasta pero tampoco le dijo que no.

Gabriel siguió mirándolo acusadoramente y sintiéndose un poco herido de que Cass no fuera honesto con él; no es como si hubiese sido un amigo digno en los últimos días pero lo estaba intentando, hacía todo lo que podía para cuidar a Cassie aunque con eso lo hiciera enojar. Sabía que era mala idea mantenerlo al margen de todas esas experiencias que ser adolescente conlleva, era un error muy grande, pero ver a su amigo llorar porque alguien no lo valoró como se merece era algo que no deseaba.

—Dijiste que Lucifer hará la cena hoy, ¿verdad?—preguntó Cass distraído mientras colocaba la sábana sobre su cama.

—Eso, cambia de tema de una manera muy sutil, Castiel—gruñó Gabriel mientras le lanzaba una almohada haciendo que Cass sonriera—No me digas lo que traes entre manos, adelante. Que mal amigo eres—Cass lo miró enarcando las cejas.

—Oh, perdone usted ejemplo de la amistad que borra conversaciones ajenas y dice cosas que nunca en mi vida dije—Gabriel se ruborizó ante eso—Perdone señor “lo hago por ti” y por eso me andas hostigando con Hannah.

—Ya pedí disculpas—gruñó el chico cruzándose de brazos mientras veía al otro revisar su teléfono—Además, has cambiado la contraseña y no me dijiste la nueva ¡eso es un nuevo nivel de desconfianza!—Cass se encogió de hombros—Y ni siquiera te importa.

—Tú te lo ganaste—le arrojó la almohada de vuelta—No debiste meterte donde no te llamaban, Gabriel. Arruinaste mi posible relación con Dean después de que me dijeras que lo intentara—Gabe hizo un mohín mirando hacia otro lado—No vengas a hacerte la victima aquí, Shurley, porque no te queda.

—Lo hice por ti, Castiel—bien, nombre completo así que la cosa se había puesto seria—Porque te vi todo drogado abrazando un maldito oso de peluche después de que me dijeras que aquello iba a terminar igual que con Lucifer y Michael—Castiel se cruzó de brazos—Me hiciste prometer que te cuidaría.

— ¿Y eso significa quitarme la oportunidad de equivocarme por mi propia cuenta?—se acercó amenazante a Gabriel—No puedes encerrarme en una maldita burbuja siempre que me fije en alguien.

—Eres un idiota—Gabriel lo empujo ganándose un gruñido de Castiel—Ni siquiera conoces al tipo, ¿cuántas veces has salido con él? ¿Una? Y ya perdiste la dignidad cayendo de rodillas frente a él—Castiel enrojeció ante eso—Porque lo escuche. O vaya que sí. Tú mantienes todo oculto mientras él va a contárselo a Fergus y a Meg.

—Gabriel, cállate—le gruñó mientras sus nudillos se ponían blancos de tan fuerte que apretaba los puños—Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos peleando, ¡sólo no te quiero decir mis malditos asuntos!

El teléfono de Castiel parpadeó avisando que tenía un mensaje, ambos amigos se miraron retadoramente, como si esa lucecita aclarara todo el maldito problema que estaban hablando y tratando.

Gabriel se puso peor de cómo ya estaba, estaba enojado porque sin duda Castiel estaba haciendo algo muy malo y luego le reclamaba a él; si las cosas terminaban mal ¿quién iba a limpiar las lágrimas y a tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor? ¿Quién iba a pasar las noches en vela consolando llantos y reclamos? Gabriel porque era su mejor amigo.

Antes de que Castiel reaccionara Gabriel se lanzó hacia el teléfono empujando a Cass, el dueño del aparato se molestó ante eso e intentó recuperarlo a toda costa pero Gabriel fue más rápido, lanzó a Castiel a la cama y se sentó encima de él evitando que se moviera.

Como no se sabía la nueva contraseña tuvo que leer el mensaje desde la barra de notificaciones llevándose una muy mala impresión de las acciones de su mejor amigo.

…

 **Dean♡ :  
** _Entonces no te veré hasta el lunes en clases_  
Odio eso, quiero verte, Cass, te extraño ):  
¿Podemos vernos aunque sea un rato?

_…_

—Eres un maldito idiota—le gruñó mientras arrojaba el teléfono a la cama y se levantaba—Tiene novia, maldita sea Castiel, ¡una novia! ¿Entiendes? Una chica con tetas y vagina, cosa que tú no tienes, ¿crees que serás suficiente para él?—Castiel se levantó y lo miró con el rostro enrojecido.

— ¿Que no entiendes que no debes leer mensajes que no son para ti, carajo?—lo empujó ganándose otro empujón de Gabriel—El idiota aquí eres tú, ¿cuál es el maldito problema de que le guste a un chico también?

—El problema no es que seas gay, ¡el maldito problema es que quieras salir con un tipo que tiene novia!—ambos comenzaron a gritar enfurecidos.

—Eso no te importó cuando sugeriste la maldita idea ¿recuerdas? ¡Me alentaste!

— ¡Porque la zorra de su novia estaba acostándose con Balthazar!—gritó haciendo que todos en la casa pudieran escucharlo— ¡Van a lastimar a la chica como Lucifer lastimó a Michael!

Aquello fue lo único que necesitó Castiel para activar la furia en él. Casi por inercia alzó su brazo y le soltó un puñetazo a Gabriel en el rostro haciéndolo ver estrellas y pájaros.

El idiota había metido a Michael en la conversación y nadie iba a recordar el pasado de su hermano, pasado que a no importaba pues se iba a casar y todos iban a estar felices por eso.

Gabriel no se hizo de esperar y le regresó el golpe.

La pelea empezó entre dos mejores amigos, dos amigos que habían peleado por el otro en distintas ocasiones, que se habían defendido mutuamente de aquellos que se querían pasar de listos. Aquellos dos niños que se conocieron en los juegos del _kindergarten_ mientras uno defendía al otro de los niños más grandes se estaban moliendo a golpes por culpa de las malas decisiones.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Balthazar y Kevin se apresuraron a separarlos, Balthazar tomó a Castiel poniéndolo en el rincón más alejado mientras Kevin sostenía a Gabriel dirigiéndolo a la puerta llamando a gritos a Lucifer.

— ¡Eres un maldito estúpido!—gritó Gabriel señalando a Castiel, cuyo labio estaba sangrando—Has eso, ¡cómete esa estupidez! ¡Pero no esperes que yo limpie tu maldito desastre cuando las cosas salgan mal!

— ¡Mientras no te metas las cosas saldrán muy bien!—Castiel intentó ir a por él pero Balthazar lo sostuvo con más fuerza.

En a puerta apareció Lucifer seguido de Michael y Asmodeus, aquel par iba a recoger a Castiel para llevarlo a comer a Port Angeles y hablar con él sobre el compromiso.

Al ver a sus dos hermanitos gritarse de tonterías y sangrar ambos se apresuraron a tomarlos, Michael le pidió ayuda a Asmodeus para cargar a Castiel fuera de la casa mientras que Lucifer intentaba contener a su pequeño hermanito que parecía un _Hobbit_ dispuesto a dar pelea hasta su último aliento, ¿qué les había ocurrido a ese par? Ellos nunca se iban a los golpes entre ellos, era una regla.

—Gabriel, cierra la maldita boca—gruñó Lucifer mientras tiraba a su hermano en la cama y les hacia señales a los otros dos chicos para que salieran—No entiendo que mierdas acaba de pasar pero arréglalo, es tu mejor amigo—Gabriel gruñó mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

—Es un maldito idiota, ¡ese no es mi mejor amigo!—señaló la puerta—Dean lo va a terminar rompiendo de mil maneras distintas y yo tendré que juntar los pedazos—Lucifer puso los ojos en blanco ante eso.

—Ese es el maldito punto, Gabriel—su hermano lo miró confundido—En eso consisten los mejores amigos. En ver al otro equivocarse y, sin embargo, estar ahí para apoyarlo cuando sus errores cobren factura, ¡no privándolo de hacer las cosas sólo para que no salga herido! ¡Castiel tiene que aprender!

La puerta volvió a abrirse, Michael sonrió incómodo ante la escena y se apresuró a la cama de su hermano para tomar el teléfono.

—Yo…nos llevaremos a Castiel por todo el día—aclaró mirando a Lucifer—Está un poco alterado y cuando se calme se va a arrepentir de todo lo que dijo—Lucifer asintió mientras se tallaba el rostro.

—Lamento la pelea, en serio…sé que hoy iba a ser importante y…—Michael negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras se desordenaba el cabello.

—Les tenía que pasar algún día—miró a Gabriel—Tampoco quiero que lastimen a Cassie, Gabe. Pero mi hermano tiene que crecer—Gabriel miró sus zapatos—Bien, será mejor que le limpies esas heridas antes de que se infecten, Castiel está igual. Nos vemos.

Lucifer siguió a Michael con la vista hasta que este desapareció en el pasillo, sintió aquel nudo en el pecho que venía siendo de diario cuando lo veía y quiso ir por él y abrazarlo.

Desde su partida aquel día hace tanto tiempo Lucifer seguía mirándolo con anhelo, seguía contemplando la puerta en espera de que volviera y fueran lo que antes, odiándose de maneras tan distintas por haberlo arruinado, por romperlo a él y seguir complicando las cosas con Kelly cuando no la amaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber amado a Bella, ella fue la única que tuvo el valor en decírselo: _“Sigues esperando que sea Michael, Lucifer, déjate de juegos y afróntalo”._

Gabriel vio el anhelo en el rostro de su hermano y eso lo alertó; aquel rostro había desaparecido hace años, desde que Bella entró a sus vidas su hermano jamás había puesto esa cara.

—Tú sigues queriendo a Michael—susurró atrayendo la atención de Lucifer, aquello no era una pregunta sino la confirmación de un hecho—Lo extrañas—Lucifer se soltó riendo.

—Claro que lo extraño, fue el amor de mi vida—dijo riendo mientras miraba el rostro sangrante de Gabe—No importa, vamos a limpiarte la mierda del rostro, anda—señaló la puerta de en frente—Le deben una explicación a los chicos así que ve pensando en tu discurso.

…

Castiel mantenía una comprensa de hielo en su mejilla mientras Asmodeus tecleaba en su teléfono y Michael intentaba no preguntar la causa de la pelea con Gabriel.

Seguía encontrándose molesto con su amigo por todo lo que le dijo, habían hecho una tormenta por una simple gota. No entendía cómo habían llegado a tanto si sólo estaban hablando bien y al siguiente se estaban moliendo a golpes.

No estaba enojado por los golpes, en gran parte sentía que se los merecía, sino molesto por lo que se dijeron, por las cosas que gritó Gabriel porque eran ciertas, sin importar que hubiese sido su idea todo aquello era cierto pero ¿acaso no era más fácil creerse la mentira?

— ¿Te sientes mejor, Castiel?—preguntó Asmodeus mientras dejaba el teléfono en la mesa—Tengo pastillas para el dolor en el auto por si sigue molestándote—Cass negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la comprensa del rostro.

—Creo que es más la molestia de lo que paso que los golpes—murmuró mientras se encogía de hombros—Y Gabe tiene un puño firme, eso se lo concedo—suspiró mientras miraba a su hermano—Vamos, suéltalo. Se ve que no te deja respirar—Asmodeus se soltó riendo ante eso.

Michael enrojeció haciendo que su hermanito sonriera, pensaba que con el tiempo el mayor de los Novak perdería esa capacidad pero al parecer ahí seguía.

La mesera que los atendió volvió con sus órdenes colocando una hermosa hamburguesa frente a Castiel, una ensalada de pollo frente a Asmodeus y un emparedado frente a Michael; Castiel se sentía un bicho raro al comer su hamburguesa frente a aquellos dos hombres que parecían amar lo sano.

— ¿Por qué se pelearon?—preguntó su hermano una vez que empezó a comer—Ustedes nunca se pelean, no así, Castiel—el interpelado se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba—Vamos, dime si no quieres que le diga a mamá que te peleaste a golpes con Gabriel.

—Mick, no seas chismoso—lo regañó el hombre a su lado haciendo que Castiel sonriera—Si te quiere decir te dirá, sino ni modo. Deja de hostigar—Michael hizo un mohín ante las palabras de su prometido.

Castiel vio como el hombre de treinta y cuatro años le tomaba la mano a su hermano y se la llevaba a los labios dándole una sonrisa que intentaba aligerar el ambiente, Cass vio el anillo en el dedo anular de Michael; una bonita sortija de platino con una piedra azul, una roja y un grabado de alas a los costados.

Era el anillo más bonito que Castiel ha visto en su vida, y eso que el de su madre era lindo, aún no entendía el por qué de las alas y los colores de las piedras pero cuando Asmodeus se lo dio Michael saltó como loco y lo abrazó como si fuera a deshacerse en el aire.

—Peleamos por el asunto con Dean—admitió mientras alcanzaba su malteada y comenzaba a revolver la crema batida con el helado de fresa—Gabe y yo…tenemos problemas de confianza, al parecer—se encogió de hombros—No es nada.

—Tener un mejor amigo es como tener una relación, Castiel—habló Asmodeus atrayendo su atención—Tienen que ser honestos, pensar en cómo las decisiones que toman los afectan a ambos, todo ese tipo de cosas—Cass suspiró—Si no tienen confianza no tienen nada, ¿qué hizo Gabriel para que se ganara tu desconfianza?

Castiel miró su hamburguesa sintiéndose sin apetito de repente.

Recordar la traición de Gabriel lo hería, era su mejor amigo; el chico con el que compartió dulces cuando eran sólo unos niños y el mismo chico que se enfermó de varicela al mismo tiempo sólo para estar juntos; al que le contaba todos sus secretos y preocupaciones. ¿Por qué habría hecho aquello?

—Borró mensajes del tipo con el que estoy saliendo—murmuró haciendo que Asmodeus se atragantara con el agua.

—Disculpa, ¿tipo? ¿Estás saliendo con un tío?—Cass ladeó la cabeza, confundido y miró a Michael.

—Creí que le habías dicho.

—Sí bueno…no pensé que irías en serio a hacerlo—su hermano suspiró mientras le palmeaba la espalda a su prometido—En fin, ¿Gabriel interfirió en tu asunto con Dean?—Cass asintió mientras volvía a revolver su malteada—Hermanito, Gabriel sólo está preocupado por ti, es la primera vez que muestras interés por alguien y…

—No es cierto, me gustó Hannah cuando tenía como diez—Michael puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hace siete años, Castiel. Y ahora te has fijado en un chico que tiene a su novia y estás siendo la puta—Cass enrojeció mientras Asmodeus extendía las manos.

—Wow, bien. Vamos a calmarnos antes de hacer otra pelea aquí—Castiel se cruzó de brazos dejándose caer en el respaldo—Mick, eso que dijiste estuvo fuera de lugar si tú también lo apoyabas desde el principio—el interpelado enrojeció—Y no está mal que Castiel quiera experimentar con su sexualidad, si el chico en cuestión aceptó debe ser por algo ¿no?—Michael se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo—En lo demás, Castiel, algo he aprendido con el tiempo—Cass lo miró interesado.

“—Los novios o novias, lo que sea, sobran en esta vida; van, te enamoran y te hacen feliz pero tarde o temprano se van. Siempre es así hasta que encuentras a la persona correcta. En cambio, los mejores amigos siempre se quedan—los ojos del chico se pusieron llorosos—Ellos se mantienen a nuestro lado cuando las cosas se ponen feas, cuando se ponen bonitas, estoy seguro de que no existe ni un solo recuerdo en tu vida que no contenga a Gabriel—Cass negó con la cabeza—Entonces te diré. Es de idiotas pelearse con tu amigo por un chico o una chica, ¿eres idiota?—Castiel sonrió.

—A veces, intento no serlo—los tres rieron.

—Arregla las cosas con Gabe, Cassie, porque cuando Dean se aburra él es el que se quedará contigo.

…

Gabriel se sentía como una chica dejada y despechada mientras escuchaba su canción favorita y veía las fotos en el celular de él y Cass e intentaba no llorar.

Después de que Lucifer le curara las heridas se había encerrado en su habitación con la música a todo volumen no queriendo hablar con nadie.

Quería a Castiel como si fuera su hermano, no recordaba ni un solo momento que valiera la pena sin él; cada broma que hizo primero pasaba por la aprobación de Cass; cada dulce nuevo que probaba lo compartía con Castiel a pesar de no ser fanático de ellos; cada diablura era con él, ambos corrían como compañeros del crimen huyendo del lugar antes de ser atrapados; las noches en vela eran a su lado mirando el techo imaginándose cosas asombrosas como ¿qué pasaría si fuéramos ángeles? ¿Qué pasaría si fuéramos cazadores al estilo _Constantine_? ¿Qué libro quisieras ser? ¿Con qué actriz te casarías?

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta pero no abrió, siguió concentrado en la música mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos, aquella era la canción favorita de él y Cass, ¿por qué se pelearon? Los mejores amigos no se peleaban de esa forma y menos por un tipo que no tenía ni idea de nada.

—Esa es nuestra canción—susurraron en la entrada haciendo que Gabriel se diera la vuelta y viera al recién llegado—Hola, Trickster…

—Hola, Cassie Bee—susurró el chico en la habitación mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos, viendo los golpes que marcaron en el rostro del contrario sintiéndose de lo peor.

Habían causado daño y no solo con las palabras, los nudillos de Cass aún dolían al igual que su cara y al ver a Gabriel con la nariz hinchada y la ceja parchada lo hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, ¿qué clase de persona golpeaba a su mejor amigo de esa forma? Esperaba que nadie, que sólo ellos hubiesen sido los idiotas que se pelearon de esa manera.

—Michael y Asmodeus me llevaron a Port Angeles—susurró el chico de ojos azules mientras mostraba una bolsa llena de dulces—Había una dulcería y…y tenía cosas raras que nunca había visto—Gabriel sonrió un poco mientras se limpiaba los ojos—Había algo así como una tablita con dulce de leche sólo que no es de madera, es como de harina o no sé—Castiel suspiró mirando sus manos y la bolsa llena de golosinas—Creí que te gustarían.

Gabriel sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo ahí parado después de haberle gritado todas esas cosas. De haberlo golpeado de tal manera que tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido.

— ¿Quieres comerlos conmigo?—preguntó mientras miraba la cobija.

Castiel asintió sonriendo, feliz de arreglar las cosas con Gabriel, y corrió a subirse a la cama de su amigo mientras le extendía la bolsa llena de dulces y éste se apresuraba a vaciarla sobre la cama para elegir su primera víctima.

—Seguirás siendo un embaucador de primera—dijo Cass riendo mientras miraba el rostro golpeado de su amigo—Mi gancho derecho es fabuloso—Gabriel se carcajeo.

—Y tú un tierno angelito, Cassie Bee, mi arte marcial ha arruinado tu bella cara—Castiel se soltó riendo.

Y no hubo necesidad de expresarlo con palabras ya que ambos lo sabían.

Con aquello estaban pidiendo perdón y aceptando sus errores.

Porque Asmodeus y Lucifer tienen razón, los amigos siempre se quedan y te ven fracasar, no evitan que lo intentes. Porque los amigos eran como Castiel Novak y Gabriel Shurley, que sin importar cuantas veces se decepcionen el uno al otro siempre iban a estar juntos como el asombroso dúo dinámico que eran.


	24. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho texto ._.
> 
> Les recuerdo que ésto le escribí mucho antes de que se estrenara Endgame así que de ahí las teorías locas jeje

> _Cass y Dean se guardaron para siempre._

…

—Yo sólo digo que _Magneto_ sin problema podría quitarle el guantelete a _Thanos_ —Gabriel se encogió de hombros mientras se detenían a un lado del casillero de Castiel para que cambiara sus cosas para el siguiente periodo—Piénsalo un poco, ¿no crees que funcione?

Cass frunció el ceño mientras abría la puerta de su casillero, milagrosamente sin problemas, y comenzaba a cambiar su libro de matemáticas por el de química.

La idea de Gabriel no sonaba tan descabellada si la analizaba con cuidado, miró pensativamente a su amigo olvidando lo que hacía unos segundos.

—Puede ser, depende del material que esté hecho ¿no?—contestó de manera automática mientras regresaba su atención a sus libros— ¿De qué está hecho el guantelete?

Gabriel sacó una de las paletas que Cass le había regalado la semana pasada y le quitó la envoltura con parsimonia antes de metérsela a la boca. Delicioso, era de frambuesa.

— ¿De oro?—preguntó ladeando la cabeza mientras Castiel revisaba que trajera todo lo que necesitaba—No me imagino usando un material menos costoso que ese. O podría ser cualquier otro de su universo…aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ¿el oro es un metal?

Castiel no estaba del todo seguro. Era bueno en química pero eso de saber a qué clasificación pertenecía cada elemento era muy difícil de recordar; sacó el cuaderno de química y se apresuró a buscar la tabla periódica que tenía pegada en alguna parte de él. Busco el _Au_ en todos aquellos cuadros de colores hasta dar con él en la zona amarilla.

—Sí, al parecer es un elemento metálico—contestó la pregunta de Gabriel y volvió a guardar el cuaderno—Tal vez aparezca en la segunda entrega. Cuenta la leyenda que se juntaran todos los universos _Marvel_.

—Es una pena que _Wolverine_ haya muerto ya—murmuró Gabriel mientras seguía recargando junto al casillero de Castiel—Oye, ¿cuándo publican a tu padre? Necesito leer esos libros cuanto antes—Cass se soltó riendo.

—Papá dijo que aún veía eso con la editorial. Tenían problemas para escoger una portada, ninguna le ha gustado suficiente. Son 24 capítulos en un solo tomo de novecientas páginas—Gabe suspiró como si le hablara de un enorme pastel de chocolate con fresas—Dice que en julio no sería bueno dado que es el mes de _Harry Potter_ y noviembre tampoco porque es el mes de _Crepúsculo_ y ya sabes cómo se pone por aquí—Gabe asintió con una mueca de enfado—Posiblemente lo publiquen en octubre.

—Falta mucho para eso—gruñó su amigo mientras se asomaba al casillero de Cass y descolgaba la gabardina—Tal vez los pida como regalo de navidad adelantado, ¿le publicaran los cuatro?

—No, los dos primeros—Castiel le arrebató la gabardina y cerró el casillero—En fin, hará una pequeña gira de tres meses a finales de año, Michael está convenciendo a mamá de acompañarlo y que él y Asmodeus se harán cargo de la tienda—se colgó la mochila—Bien, vámonos porque…

—Hey, Cass.

Tanto él como Gabriel dieron un sobresalto ante la llegada de Dean, el cual sólo sonrió unos instantes para después centrar toda su atención en Castiel.

No lo veía desde el miércoles, o al menos no fuera de clases, habían estado hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada y cuando lo vio llegar con ese feo moretón en el ojo y el labio partido estuvo a punto de estallar. Él no soportaba ver el rostro de Cass de esa manera.

—Mierda, Dean. Me asustaste—gruñó el pelinegro llevándose una mano al pecho mientras Gabriel sacaba el palito de su paleta sin media paleta—Hay algo llamado saludos, sirven para no asustar a las personas—Dean sonrió divertido.

—Y lo utilice, dije _Hey Cass_ —Castiel entrecerró los ojos ganándose una risa del recién llegado—Te estaba buscando, hola Gabriel—saludó incómodo al otro.

—Hello, _Deanne Winnie_ —le sonrió con sorna mientras le metía la paleta a la boca a Castiel— ¿Se te ofrece algo con Cassie Bee?—Dean sonrió.

—Quería invitarlo a salir—Castiel se atragantó con la paleta—Digo, si quieres, claro. Hace días que no te veo.

Castiel se ruborizó en cinco tonalidades de rojo y miró a Gabriel pidiendo ayuda pero su amigo ahora comía un chocolate, demasiado entretenido como para atender las plegarias de Cass.

¿Dean quería salir? ¿Hoy? Tenía un tanto de tarea pero sí quería ir con él, quería estar a solas y tal vez besarlo de nuevo, tal vez sólo abrazarlo. Mierda, se conformaba con solo mirarlo sin nadie alrededor.

—Eeee, bueno. Sí, seguro—masculló haciendo que Dean sonriera.

—Bueno, vámonos.

Ahora Gabriel sí que les prestaba atención, ¿era él o Dean le estaba proponiendo saltarse las clases? ¡Era una osadía que Castiel nunca hacía! El correcto Novak odiaba escaparse de la escuela. Miró a su amigo que parecía estar en trance ante lo que acababa de decir.

Castiel no era lo que se clasificaba como “estudiante problemático” o al menos no en su mayoría; sí, lo habían mandado a llamar a dirección en unas cuantas ocasiones debido a las bromas de Gabriel o porque se les encontró fumando dentro de las instalaciones pero, a pesar de eso, era buen alumno. Aplicaba el “sin remedio pero buen promedio”, por lo tanto nunca se había escapado de la escuela y jamás lo haría, pero la sonrisa de Dean y sus ojos eran demasiado convincentes, ¡qué importaba lo correcto cuando tenías la oportunidad de escaparte con un chico como Dean!

— ¿Perdón?—hablaron los dos chicos sin entender, Dean sonrió.

—Vámonos—volvió a repetir señalando la puerta—Si nos damos prisa podemos colarnos por la puerta e ir a la cerca, hay un agujero lejos de las cámaras, lo descubrí hace poco que llegué tarde—le guiñó un ojo—Estacioné el impala a unas cuadras, no nos tomará nada llegar.

—Pero…ya nos vieron en clase—habló confundido mientras apretaba la gabardina en sus brazos, su razón decía no pero sus ganas y todo él gritaban sí—Y marcaran a nuestros padres para justificar las faltas…bueno en mi caso hablaran con Lucifer pero…

—Crowley me respalda, dijo que no me preocupara de nada—le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—Anda, Cass. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Castiel miró a Gabriel y su amigo lo supo, se quedaría a vigilar el fuerte mientras Cassie se lanzaba al ataque. Y no pondría quejas, se lo debía después de dejarle el ojo a la funerala, pobre Castiel, había perdido el atractivo y no parecía mejorar con el tiempo, así como su nariz, que según Kali parecía una patata

—Adelante, Cassie—le dijo riendo mientras lo empujaba—Ya me las apañaré para cubrirte las espaldas—Castiel sonrió y lo abrazó fuerte—Quiero detalles sucios, Cassie Bee.

—Eres un idiota—le dijo riendo mientras se apartaba—Bien, Dean, muestra el camino.

Dean se soltó riendo y, después de asegurarse de que no había nadie en los pasillos que pudiera delatarlos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Castiel y tiró de él hacia la salida.

Gabriel se quedó a mitad del pasillo viendo a su mejor amigo de la mano de otro chico; Cass nunca le había parecido bajo ni desgarbado pero a un lado de Dean casi tenía apariencia de chica, ambos parecían encajar a la perfección pues Cass le daba a la altura del pecho, casi llegando al cuello, y fácilmente podría acurrucarse en él como un bebé.

—Lo hago por ti, Cassie—susurró mientras Dean abría la puerta y se apresuraban a salir—Es hora de transformarse en el Trickster.

Se metió el chocolate a la boca y, sonriendo al ver la puerta cerrarse, se encaminó al comedor con un plan maquinándose en su cabeza. El mejor plan para que nadie descubriera que tu mejor amigo se había saltado las clases.

…

—Espera, ven.

Dean tiró de Castiel al costado de las escaleras principales y ambos se agacharon hasta quedar ocultos tras un arbusto, demasiado juntos que para cualquiera habría sido incómodo pero no para aquel par, al contrario, se sonrieron cómplices y miraron hacia donde estaba el peligro.

El profesor Eleazar, que impartía matemáticas a los dos últimos semestres, y el profesor de química al que Gabe llamaba Dr. Dexter por sus gafas y su bata, caminaban en dirección a la oficina principal. Dean y Cass los seguían observando desde el arbusto, rogando para que ninguno decidiera voltear porque así que digamos el mejor escondite de todos no era, se veían sus zapatos y la mochila de Cass.

Dean atrajo su atención una vez que ambos profesores se encontraban a unos metros y salieron presurosos de su escondite hasta ubicarse entre los autos.

Castiel estaba luchando contra el impulso de soltarse riendo como loco; la sangre le bombeaba en los oídos a toda velocidad y su corazón estaba acelerado, amenazando con salir de su pecho en cualquier momento como en los dibujos animados. Dean mantenía sujeta su mano mientras tiraba de él hasta el costado de una camioneta y volvían a agacharse.

—Siento que estamos escapando de _Azkaban_ —susurró Castiel entre risas haciendo que Dean lo mirara divertido.

— ¿ _Azkaban_? ¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?—Cass negó mientras seguía riendo—Bien, debemos seguir sino los _dementores_ nos absorberán la felicidad con trabajos y reportes—Castiel asintió sin dejar de reír.

Ambos se levantaron con sigilo y siguieron sorteando los autos hasta el lugar de escape.

Había un bonito descapotable estacionado justo al lado del agujero que decía Dean tapando la fuga así que fue fácil salir sin ser vistos, o lo habría sido si la gabardina de Castiel no se hubiese atorado en el alambre de la maya. Ambos se apresuraron a desenredarla mientras escuchaban el primer timbre de aviso, el estacionamiento no tardaba en llenarse de profesores así que tenían que irse…ya.

—Tira de ella—gruñó Dean mientras Castiel intentaba desatorarla.

—Se romperá y eso es lo que trato de evitar—ambos trabajaban con velocidad mientras Dean vigilaba que nadie se acercara.

—Si tiras la mochila a un lado sería más rápido.

—Traigo mi cámara—gruñó el interpelado con una mueca de fastidio mientras al fin lograba desatorar la tela—Genial, apresúrate a salir.

Dean atravesó la maya con la agilidad de quien lo hace constantemente y tomó de la mano a Castiel para echarse a correr calle abajo.

Ambos reían mientras el aire les agitaba el cabello y hacía volar sus abrigos como si se trataran de capas, escuchaban el constante golpeteo de sus pies contra el concreto y el acelerado ritmo de su corazón creando una nueva melodía, una que era acompasada con la de su compañero sin saberlo.

Castiel no era aficionado al ejercicio, el día de la acampada ya nos lo confirmó, pero correr de la mano con Dean mientras se fugaban se sentía diferente, como si volara. Aquella emoción en su cuerpo no la había sentido…bueno, la sentía cuando temía ser descubierto como cómplice de Gabriel. Fácilmente podría hacerse adicto a ella.

Después de cruzar el tercer semáforo ambos pudieron caminar normal pues el impala se veía más cerca, Castiel sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento así que se sujeto más fuerte a Dean sacándole unas risas al chico.

—Parece que vas a desmayarte—le dijo riendo el alto mientras lo miraba de reojo—Vamos, Cass, no puedes morir ahora.

—El ejercicio…no es…lo mío—murmuró entre jadeos mientras Dean se detenía a un costado del impala—Creo que he hecho…suficiente para el resto del año.

Dean se soltó riendo mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto. Castiel se acomodó con trabajo, intentando no golpear su mochila y que su gabardina no quedara atrapada en la puerta; aquel día se había llevado la cámara porque Hannah le metió una asombrosa idea a la cabeza. Ingresar al concurso que se haría en junio.

Las inscripciones se habían abierto aquella semana; el concurso consistía en recopilar una serie de fotografías que contaran una historia, sería un máximo de veinte fotografías por persona razón por la cual sólo entraban los primeros cinco en inscribirse.

Al finalizar se hacía una exposición en un estudio en Seattle y tres jurados calificaban las fotos; no podías agregar una descripción a lo capturado, la fotografía tenía que hablar por sí sola y tenía que tener relación con las demás. A Castiel se le hacía divertido, además que daban puntos extras y tendría cosas que añadir para la solicitud de la universidad.

Dean ingresó al auto del lado del copiloto y lo miró sonriendo.

—Adivino, ¿nunca te has escapado de clases?—Castiel negó con la cabeza mientras se apartaba el cabello del rostro—Odio ver ese maldito moretón en tu cara—Dean tomó la barbilla de Cass y lo hizo mirarlo—Dime quién fue, dame un nombre.

— ¿Para qué quieres un nombre?—Castiel frunció el ceño mientras Dean paseaba sus dedos por el hematoma que decoraba el rostro de Cass.

—Para devolverle el maldito favor—gruñó haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de una manera peligrosa—Créeme, moleré a golpes al hijo de perra que se atrevió a tocarte.

Castiel sintió un hormigueo subir desde la planta de sus pies mientras miraba los ojos de Dean y sentía sus dedos acariciar la zona lastimada.

Sabía el aspecto que tenía pues se había visto en la mañana; su ojo izquierdo parecía sombreado con purpura, rojo y verde, ni se diga su labio pues aún tenía la costra de haber sido reventado de un golpe. La preocupación de Dean lo hacía feliz pero no iba a decirle que fue Gabriel el que lo golpeó, había aprendido la lección así que primero iba su amigo y luego los demás.

—Eres…eres muy amable—susurró mientras los ojos de Dean se paseaban por su rostro, como si intentara memorizarlo—Pero me encargué de él, descuida. Terminó peor que yo—Dean sonrió.

—Ese es mi chico.

Con delicadeza besó la herida en su labio, intentando no lastimarlo aunque ya no le dolía para nada, más bien molestaba.

Castiel y Dean no habían dejado de mensajearse desde aquel día en el baño, era muy difícil que ambos se despegaran del teléfono, incluso Cass había conseguido una extensión eléctrica porque el conector no llegaba a su cama y así podría cargar el teléfono y seguir hablando con Dean.

Habían establecido algunas reglas básicas para que aquello funcionara como:

**-No hablar con el otro en la escuela a no ser que sea realmente necesario.**

**-Si algo se tornaba incómodo para alguno decirlo, no leían mentes.**

**-Estrictamente secreto…con algunas excepciones.**

Los chicos actuaban como una pareja…al menos a través de su teléfono. Se decían lo bien que se vieron durante el día y las ganas que habían tenido de abrazar al otro; preguntaban sobre las clases y en cómo iban con las tareas; Dean le mandaba canciones a Castiel y él a Dean, discutían sobre la letra y las melodías hasta que el sueño vencía a alguno y el otro tenía que seguirlo porque ¿qué sentido había el quedarte despierto hasta tarde si la única persona con la que valía la pena charlar se había dormido?

—Bien, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha antes de que alguien nos vea—Dean susurró sobre los labios de Castiel sacándole una risa al chico, aquello daba cosquillas.

—Entonces conduce, Dean—susurró mirándolo—Al infinito y más allá.

Dean se soltó riendo mientras se apartaba y encendía a baby. Escaparse había sido la mejor idea de todas.

…

Castiel había descubierto que uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era mirar a Dean, no es que lo hiciera mucho pero cuando podía no se contenía.

Le encantaba mirar su perfil; ver la curva de la nariz, el contorno de sus labios, las pestañas proyectando sombras en sus mejillas, podía contar las pecas de un solo lado pero no le importaba. Ver el rostro de Dean mirando fijamente la carretera mientras los árboles pasaban uno tras otro a sus costados era algo que deseaba ver casi todos los días.

—Cass, si me miras demasiado me desconcentras—murmuró Dean mientras miraba de reojo a su compañero.

—Mis disculpas—susurró mirando su mochila, ruborizado por haber sido descubierto.

—Hey, está bien—Dean apartó una mano del volante y se la extendió a Castiel, quien se apresuró a tomarla—Es sólo que si me miras demasiado quiero mirarte de vuelta y no puedo distraerme sino tomaré mal una curva y eso no será bueno para nosotros—Castiel asintió mientras con una mano sujetaba la de Dean y con la otra jugueteaba con las correas de la mochila—Dijiste que traías tu cámara en la mochila, ¿haces fotografía?

Castiel se vio feliz de abordar aquel tema y asintió con entusiasmo mientras soltaba a Dean y se apresuraba a sacar la cámara para mostrársela; no era la más cara de todas pero tampoco era una cualquiera, su padre se la había regalado en navidad y él estaba realmente feliz con ella aunque no la ha usado mucho.

—Cuando tengo tiempo libre la hago—recargó la espalda en la puerta del vehículo para mirarlo mejor—Hannah dice que soy bueno pero no sé, no he ganado ninguno de los concursos que se han hecho—Dean hizo un gesto de molestia ante el nombre de la chica—Lo hago más como pasatiempo.

—De seguro eres muy bueno—Dean sonrió de lado haciendo que Cass se llevara la cámara al rostro y le tomara una foto—Hey, nada de fotos, por favor. No sé si mi agente lo apruebe—ambos se soltó riendo.

Castiel le tomó dos fotos más y después las miró en la cámara mientras Dean conducía sin borrar la bonita sonrisa que tenía. Su favorita sin duda era la segunda; Dean tenía la comisura del ojo que se veía arrugada mientras sus labios se estiraban en una risa silenciosa, jamás alguien le había parecido tan atractivo.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?—Castiel se sentó más cerca de Dean y besó su mejilla—Te ves bien conduciendo.

—Sigue así y nos estrellaremos en un árbol—Castiel se soltó riendo y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Dean—Vamos a La Push, nene—Cass frunció el ceño.

— ¿La Push? ¿La playa de la reservación?—Dean asintió y pasó un brazo por sus hombros para mantenerlo en su costado.

—Al parecer entiendes las referencias—Cass sonrió mientras lo miraba—Mi abuelo tiene un deshuesadero ahí, los nativos son muy amigos y nadie nos molestará—miró a Castiel un segundo para después regresar su atención a la carretera—Después un amigo mío tendrá una presentación en un bar de Port Angeles, le prometí que iríamos—Cass sonrió.

—Sigo siendo menor de edad, Dean. No puedo ir a bares.

Dean pareció pensarlo un segundo mientras tomaba una curva y a lo lejos se escuchaban las olas golpear contra los acantilados que las rodeaban.

—Me siento mal, estoy saliendo con un menor de edad—Cass se soltó riendo ante eso y volvió a besar la mejilla de Dean—No te preocupes, un amigo de mi abuelo es el dueño del bar, no habrá problemas.

Aquello fue suficiente para Castiel así que sólo se dedicó a ver los árboles pasar mientras Dean lo mantenía abrazado.

Las cosas se sentían demasiado fáciles entre ellos; se olvidaban que aquello debía ser incómodo al experimentar con su sexualidad pero cuando se veían no pensaban en eso, sentían que estaban haciendo lo correcto al tomarse de la mano o al escribirse todas aquellas cosas, que mirarse a los ojos y sentir que aquel era su color favorito era acertado.

Castiel parecía hecho para encajar al costado de Dean ¿por qué iba a incomodar eso?

Los arboles fueron siendo remplazados por pequeñas casas de madera, había autos y cada vez menos pastizal, también escaseaba el color verde, sin embargo el café predominaba. Diferentes tonalidades de café y a lo lejos el cielo se confundía con el agua de tonos grisáceos. Cass se alejó de Dean para poder abrir la ventana y sacar la cabeza como si de un perro se tratara.

Castiel había visitado en varias ocasiones aquella playa plateada con forma de media luna de kilometro y medio que correspondía al nombre de _First Beach_ , la favorita de Gabriel. El agua de diferentes tonos de gris brillaba con la poca luz que podía otorgar un día nublado mientras la espuma acariciaba la orilla rocosa que la esperaba, arrastrando troncos hasta cubrir por completo la costa.

El pelinegro sabía que pensar en una playa era tener la imagen de arena dorada y aguas azules pero eso no aplicaba con ellos; la arena era gris, o la poca que se veía, y estaba cubierta por rocas lisas que de lejos parecían concreto pero de cerca se podía apreciar los diferentes matices en ellas, quizá era culpa de la sal. Los acantilados se alzaban uno tras otro coronados por pinos, presumiendo una caída mortal.

El aire era helado, no cálido como debería de ser, las nubes seguían arremolinándose en la cima pero sin amenaza de descargarse, Castiel veía a los pelicanos bordear las aguas antes de lanzarse en picada y recolectar lo que posiblemente era el alimento. Los miles de troncos que ahí se encontraban parecían blanquecinos por culpa de la sal en el agua, sal que incluso se apreciaba en el aire…o algo así.

Dean escogió un camino para bajar a la playa y estacionó en el borde de la arena. No había nadie más ahí, tendrían la playa para ellos solos sin nadie que los molestara.

—Hace tiempo que no venía—susurró Castiel mientras se quitaba la gabardina y Dean lo miraba sonriendo apagando el impala—Olvidaba lo relajante que era.

—Tiene su encanto—ambos salieron del auto, Castiel seguía sosteniendo su cámara en una mano—A veces vengo cuando visito al abuelo, Sammy y yo arrojamos piedras—se apresuró a llegar al lado de Cass y le tomó la mano de vuelta—Dime quién te hizo ese moretón, anda—Castiel sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No quiero meter en problemas al tipo—ambos comenzaron a caminar por la playa, sorteando troncos y piedras—Discutimos, se salió de control y nos llevó a los golpes—Cass se encogió de hombros mientras se subía a una roca y Dean se detenía frente a él—Además, un morete como estos es digno de admirarse ¿no? Las chicas creerán que soy rudo.

Dean se soltó riendo tomando a Castiel de la cintura y éste pasó ambos brazos por su cuello e inclinó el rostro hasta recargar su frente sobre la de él.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro que el viento se llevó hasta perderlo en el mar, arrastrando un sentimiento puro y perfecto que seguía creciendo como una pequeña planta en el corazón de ambos chicos.

—Yo creo que eres adorable—susurró Dean sonriendo haciendo que Castiel gruñera—En serio, tienes algo que te hace parecer un pequeño gatito indefenso.

—Eres cruel, Winchester—gruñó el interpelado mientras se apartaba y le mostraba la cámara—Pero un cruel muy lindo. ¿Te han dicho lo fotogénico que eres?—Dean negó con la cabeza bajando a Cass de aquella roca y manteniéndolo en su pecho—Es una pena, todo ese talento desperdiciado.

— ¿Quién fue el idiota que te golpeó?—le preguntó en un susurró que de haber estado separados Castiel no habría escuchado ni de lejos.

—Y la perra seguía y seguía—Cass puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a juguetear con la cámara—Te dije que me encargué de él, Dean. Puedo defenderme a la perfección yo solo.

Dean tomó la barbilla de Cass y lo obligó a mirarlo haciendo que el otro se sintiera cohibido como en el auto; sabía que el moretón no era bonito de ver, Charlie había gritado alarmada y le sugirió taparlo con maquillaje, y que Dean insistiera en contemplarlo lo hacía sentir incómodo. ¿Quién se traumaba tanto con un morete?

—No deberías de necesitarlo—le susurró—Fue Gabriel, ¿verdad?—Cass se ruborizó y se dedicó a ver sus manos en el pecho del más grande—Digo, tú llegas con un moretón a clases y él con la nariz toda hinchada y realmente fea—Cass sonrió, sólo un poco, orgulloso de sí mismo por aquel golpe— ¿Por qué pelearon?

Castiel suspiró fastidiado. Si aceptó a salir con Dean aquel día era porque quería divertirse y olvidar los problemas, como la vez de la película.

Quería estar a su lado hablando de cualquier cosa tonta antes de que fuera hora de volver a sus vidas en donde tenía que verlo abrazando a una chica realmente bonita. No quería hablar de su pelea con Gabriel, quería estar con Dean como si fuera algo verdadero no un simple engaño escondido en las sombras de su amor por Lisa.

— ¿En serio salimos de clases para hablar de esto?—preguntó con molestia mientras intentaba apartarse de Dean—Creí que…que sólo querías…—suspiró derrotado.

—Lo lamento—susurró dejándolo libre—Pero odio verte el rostro de esa manera.

— ¡Pues entonces no lo veas!—gritó exasperado el interpelado alzando las manos la cielo—No usare maquillaje para esconderlo, no tardará en desaparecer. Son heridas de batalla, esa pelea nos sirvió al idiota que tengo como mejor amigo y a mí así que si tanto te molesta cierra los ojos.

Castiel no esperaba que Dean se lo tomara al pie de la letra por eso se soltó riendo cuando Dean se cubrió los ojos con una mano y sostuvo a Castiel con la otra comenzando a caminar por la orilla. Cass se las ingenió para fotografiarlo y comenzó a guiarlo entre los troncos y las piedras tropezando en algunos intentos. Ambos estaban muertos de la risa por aquello.

Parecían dos niños jugueteando en la playa un martes por la mañana ¿o ya era la tarde? Ignorando las responsabilidades que habían dejado en sus casas, en todos los problemas y en todas las cosas de las que tenían que esconderse.

Si alguien llegara a la playa en ese momento vería a dos chicos riendo entre empujones y susurros en el oído que el viento se llevaba, secretos que jamás sabríamos porque no eran para nosotros. También se preguntarían por qué habían ido a un lugar tan solitario sólo para estar juntos, ¿acaso no podían pasear de la mano por el centro? ¿No podían decir aquellos secretos en un cine o en un restaurante? ¿No podían reír en brazos del otro a las afueras de la escuela? ¿Por qué aquel par se escondía?

Ya no estaban en aquellos tiempos donde amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo era tan mal visto que aquellas pobres personas eran apedreadas y golpeadas, no. Ahora incluso las personas les tomaban fotos, fascinadas por aquel amor.

Pero sólo aquel par sabía sus razones ¿verdad? Sólo ellos sabrían lo que se dijeron aquel día en la playa mientras el mar se tragaba sus secretos, sólo ellos sabían de qué se escondían, ellos y las personas que se mantenían cubriendo sus espaldas.

Castiel no podía mantener las manos lejos de Dean, después de que ambos cayeran a la arena le había descubierto los ojos y lo había besado con ternura, feliz de haber decidido escapar con él. Su cámara se iba llenando poco a poco de las fotos del chico con el que estaba, feliz de poder tenerlas para él después, cuando Dean volviera a donde pertenecía.

—Eres bueno con las fotos—murmuró Dean mientras veía las que Cass había tomado.

Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre un tronco mirando el océano, la brisa les revolvía el cabello pero ambos se encontraban muy entretenidos viendo las fotos que Castiel había tomado en todo aquel rato. Aún era muy difícil elegir cuál era su favorita, ¿Dean en la arena sonriendo con los ojos cerrados? ¿Conduciendo? ¿Mirando el agua? ¿Cubriéndose los ojos mientras sostenía su mano?

—Tú eres muy guapo, es todo—le dijo Cass riendo mientras intentaba quitársela.

—Quiero tomar una—Dean colocó la cámara en su pecho evitando que Cass se la quitara—Vamos, sólo dime a qué debo moverle para no borrar esas estupendas fotografías.

Castiel le explicó el mecanismo básico para tomar una fotografía y no fracasar en el intento, Dean sonrió entusiasmado y apenas lo dejó libre comenzó a atacar a Cass con su propia arma.

Ambos comenzaron a divertirse con el nuevo juego pues Cass no consideraba atractivo tomarle una foto a alguien que tenía el rostro golpeado pero Dean sólo podía ver la bonita sonrisa de Cass mientras reía, en cómo se ruborizaba y se resistía a sus intentos de inmortalizarlo en una imagen como él había hecho, de mantenerlo siempre joven y encerrarlo en aquel día por el resto de sus vidas, en donde se pertenecieron el uno al otro sin tener que esconderse.

—Vamos, Cass, sonríe para mí—Castiel negó y se escondió en el pecho de Dean, lejos del alcance de aquella cámara—Es divertido que no quieras tomarte fotos pero se las tomas a los demás—Cass se soltó riendo.

—Retrato las cosas que merecen ser guardadas para siempre, Dean—murmuró mirándolo sin apartarse—El moretón que tengo en el rostro no quiero que se quede conmigo—Dean hizo que alzara el rostro y acarició su nariz con la suya.

—Tú eres algo que quiero guardar para siempre—susurró con el corazón en la mano.

Castiel sintió la calidez trepar por su estómago hasta su garganta y sonrió con timidez, un tanto incómodo por la honestidad que destilaban las palabras de Dean.

Cass también quería guardarlo para siempre en un lugar donde nadie se lo quitara, quería quedarse con aquel Dean; el que reía como niño y se mantenía despierto hablando con él hasta las tres de la mañana. No quería al Dean de Lisa; él que se pavoneaba por los pasillos y molestaba a los de primer grado, el que se creía la última coca en el desierto, aunque sí lo pareciera.

—Eres demasiado cursi a veces—susurró riendo mientras Dean sonreía—Mira toda la labia que desbordas, Winchester, me dejas sin habla—Dean sonrió.

—Sólo contigo, Novak. Al parecer la necesitas más.

Cass lo apartó de un empujón y volvió a su posición inicial. Dean sonrió encantado y le mostró la cámara, enseñándole sus obras maestras sólo que Cass le quitó aquello para contemplar la última foto que Dean tomó.

Ambos se estaban mirando fijamente con una sonrisa, era una buena foto pues expresaba algo que no entendía…el único problema era la cara golpeada de Castiel, como si acabara de salir de una pelea y ahora se refugiara en brazos de aquel chico con chaqueta marrón y ojos esmeraldas.

—Mira, podemos agregar fotografía como una de tus habilidades—Cass apagó la cámara y lo miró sonriendo—No te inscribas, quiero ganar al menos una vez—Dean se soltó riendo y tomó a Cass de la sudadera acercándolo.

—Eres tan…tú—ambos rieron— ¿Te duele el labio?

—No, es más la molestia de la maldita costra—gruñó enojado—Michael dice que no puedo quitármela y que me deje en paz pero es como si tuviera un maldito arete en…

Castiel sonrió contra los labios de Dean y se acercó a abrazarlo.

Eso era lo que odiaba no poder hacer en la escuela; abrazarlo y besarlo frente a todos los estudiantes, frente a Lisa y demostrarle que él también podía hacer temblar la tierra con Dean. ¿Era así para todos? ¿Las personas se besaban y sentían que su interior se volvía de algodón? Bueno, no importaba mientras Dean lo siguiera besando de aquella manera, mientras lo hiciera sentir así.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—Dean fue el primero en hablar después de apartarse—Apuesto a que sí, podemos ir a comer antes de que sea hora de ir a lo de mi amigo…

—Muero de hambre—admitió ruborizado—De hecho, de eso iba a quejarme con Gabriel antes de que llegaras—Dean se soltó riendo— ¿A qué hora planeas regresarme a mi casa?

—La curiosidad mato al gato, Cass—Dean se levantó se tiró de Cass para que hiciera lo mismo—Y tú eres un lindo minino.

—Jódete, Winchester.

Ambos se sonrieron mientras regresaban a donde tenían el vehículo estacionado, tomados de la mano mientras todos aquellos secretos se quedaban en el agua y se perdían en sus profundidades. Secretos que nadie podría usar en su contra y que se quedarían así siempre, algo entre Dean y Cass.

…

Las nubes encapotaban el lugar como un manto gris oscuro, el viento estaba más fuerte que en la tarde y avisaba que la lluvia llegaría en cualquier momento pero eso no fue impedimenta para que Dean y Cass pasearan como si nada por todo Port Angeles, jugueteando de un lado a otro, molestándose como dos viejos amigos y besándose en callejones oscuros como dos amantes.

Después de comer mataron el tiempo por el camino turístico cerca de la bahía, Cass tomó otro sin fin de fotos y luego visitaron todas las tiendas que se les ocurría, probándose ropa graciosa en una de disfraces; viendo libros raros mientras conversaban con la vieja anciana que atendía; volvió a visitar la tienda donde le compró todos esos dulces a Gabriel y Dean le compró un bonito chocolate envuelto en papel dorado y una bolsa de gomitas. Era el mejor día de todos, debería saltarse las clases más seguido.

El bar donde iba a tocar el amigo de Dean estaba a las afueras de la ciudad rodeado por fábricas abandonadas y otro tanto de cosas, Castiel se sentía como un pececito rodeado de tiburones así que no se apartaba del lado de Dean, mirando temeroso a los motociclistas y a las mujeres vestidas de cuero que llenaban el bar.

— ¡Dean!— gritó un hombre moreno desde el otro lado del lugar al verlos entrar.

Dean tomó de la mano a Castiel y lo dirigió entre los comensales hasta aquel hombre que Cass analizaba discretamente.

Era desgarbado y alto, no mucho pero sí lo suficiente para intimidar a Cass; parecía mayor, más que su padre, sin embargo no tenía el cabello con canas e incluso tenía un pendiente en una de sus orejas. A Castiel le recordaba a un pirata pero no sabía por qué.

—Hola, Rufus—Dean saludó al hombre una vez que llegaron con una sonrisa y tiró de Cass—Él es Cass, Cass él es amigo de mi abuelo, Rufus, dueño del bar—el hombre sonrió.

—Eso se ve feo—señaló el rostro de Castiel— ¿Cómo quedó el otro?

—La nariz fracturada—contestó Dean con una sonrisa haciendo que Castiel se ruborizara.

Castiel saludó tímidamente al hombre y luego se concentró en mirar alrededor.

La clientela variaba notablemente; había hombres de trajes y hombres enfundados en cuerpo con barbas muy largas; mujeres demasiado cubiertas y otras que probablemente pescarían un resfriado, ¡había quién utilizaba lentes de sol! ¡Dentro del local en un lugar como Port Angeles! ¿Qué carajos pensaban esas personas?

—…el problema lo resolvió sin inconvenientes—Castiel volvió su atención a la conversación de Dean con Rufus—Pero dijo que más te valía cantar una canción con ellos.

Cass miró interesado a Dean mientras el otro comenzaba a alegar, ¿Dean cantaba? Bueno, en sus platicas por la noche a través de mensajes eran obvios sus conocimientos sobre la música, no cualquiera te dice la diferencia entre bajos y armonías que quedaban a la perfección, pero no sabía que cantara.

Se encogió de hombros, de seguro lo hacía genial, al parecer todo se le daba realmente bien al chico, ¿el sexo también?

Castiel se ruborizó ante el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamiento, ¿de dónde había salido eso? Necesitaba borrarlo de su sistema justo ahora antes de que se pusiera en firmes. Eso sí que sería incómodo.

—Tu amigo no es muy hablador—habló el hombre atrayendo la atención de Cass—Vamos, chico. Nadie te va a morder aquí—se rió nervioso— ¿Vas en la escuela con Dean?

—Así es, señor—asintió—Sólo que soy menor que Dean por un año—miró al interpelado—Lamento ser tan serio pero no acostumbro este tipo de lugares y sigo siendo menor de edad así que…

Rufus se soltó riendo y le palmeó el hombro mientras hacía una seña hacia el cantinero, el chico parecía un pequeño gatito rodeado de depredadores, ¿qué hacía Dean con ese sujeto? ¿Dónde había dejado al arrogante de Crowley y al rudo de Benny?

—Aquí nadie te va a delatar, Cass, siempre y cuando no llegue el gobierno—Dean se soltó riendo mientras Rufus tomaba las dos botellas que el cantinero le acercó—Tomen, cortesía de la casa, ahora pónganse cómodos y disfruten de la buena música de Caín y los condenados—negó con la cabeza—El idiota necesita un mejor nombre.

Dean se recargó en la barra mientras Rufus se alejaba y tomó a Castiel de la cintura para pegarlo a él, sabía que en un lugar como el bar de Rufus las cosas no duraban tranquilas la mitad del tiempo y más le valía a Cass mantenerse junto a Dean, en un parpadeo y podían verse envueltos en una típica pelea de cantina, a Dean ya le habían tocado varias.

Castiel tomó su botella y se acomodó contra el costado de Dean, mirando nervioso a su alrededor.

—No te preocupes—susurró Dean en su oído haciéndolo temblar—Rufus no va a juzgarnos, echará a la calle a quien lo haga—Castiel lo miró confundido.

— ¿Él sabe que…?—Dean lo calló con un beso antes de que terminara la pregunta.

—Nueva regla, no hablaremos de ellas cuando estemos juntos ¿ok?—Castiel sonrió mientras lo miraba—Sólo olvídalas, como si no existieran, sólo Dean y Cass, ¿entendido?

—Creo que puedo hacer eso—le sonrió con entusiasmo mientras el otro le besaba la frente—Ahora, el tipo que va a cantar parece muy viejo para ser tu amigo—Dean se soltó riendo.

—Le arreglé el auto el verano pasado en el taller de mi papá, un buen auto. Los carburadores eran un asco y tiraba mucho aceite pero nada que el gran Dean no pudiera solucionar—Castiel se soltó riendo y miró el escenario—Es buena persona a pesar de que su nombre no le trae buena fama—Cass sonrió.

—Dímelo a mí, vivo con un tipo llamado Lucifer.

Caín era un hombre realmente alto con el cabello largo y entrecano, una barba grisácea cubría sus mejillas y poseía ojos del color del hielo que siempre parecían entrecerrados, vestía de cuerpo de pies a cabeza, una camisa deslavada que ya parecía más gris que negra se le pegaba al torso, ¿qué edad tendría? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta? Cass le miraba sintiendo que era alguien que no quería toparse en la noche, sin duda tenía finta de haber asesinado a su hermano con una piedra sólo por envidia.

Entre risas y pequeñas bromas susurradas se dedicaron a escuchar la presentación de aquel grupo. Castiel conocía varias de las canciones que interpretaban y otras tantas Dean se las cantaba al oído haciendo que ignorara la genial voz de Caín. ¿Acaso Dean era bueno en todo?

—No me dejas escuchar en paz—le gruñó molesto mientras le soltaba un codazo—Sí, muy bonito y todo pero cállate.

Dean se rió y lo ignoró por completo mientras le cantaba aquellos versos a Cass en el oído, ajeno a la mirada de Rufus, que parecía divertido con su comportamiento.

_"And be a simple kind of man, oh, is something you love and understand. Baby, be a simple kind of man, oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"(5)_

Castiel dejó la botella vacía en la barra y se giró en los brazos de Dean para esconder el rostro moreteado en su pecho, dejando que su voz lo adormilara un rato, ¿qué hora era? ¿Las ocho, las nueve? No importaba, quería alargar ese día todo lo que pudiera, fotografiarlo y quedarse encerrado en la foto para no dejarlo ir. Había sido el mejor día de todos, ¿por qué tenía que acabar?

Cass cerró los ojos y se dejó ir unos segundos, los que le quedaban a la canción, mientras sentía el pecho de Dean vibrar bajo su rostro debido a su canto. ¿Por qué cantaba tan bonito? Ya se imaginaba pidiéndole que le cantara al teléfono antes de dormir para que pudiera descasar tranquilo. Ese era un buen plan, sin duda.

La canción terminó y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Cass no lo hizo, siguió abrazado de Dean disfrutando de los acordes que aún sonaban en sus oídos acompañados con la voz de Dean. Si aquello era felicidad él la quería toda la vida, sin duda.

—Y ahora, mi buen amigo, Dean Winchester, nos interpretara una canción—todos se giraron a verlos y Cass se ruborizó ante la atención—Vamos, hombre, me la debes.

Dean se soltó riendo mientras se apartaba de Castiel. El chico lo miró sonriendo y luego regresó su atención al escenario cuando Dean se dirigió a él.

Tomó la guitarra y después de un saludo que sacó varias risas comenzó a tocar. Los acordes inundaron el local de forma pausada, tranquila en comparación a lo tocado por Caín, era una melodía suave, casi como una nana que hizo que Castiel no pudiera mirar a otro lado que no fuera Dean.

_—I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as though I was enough. We danced the night away, we drank too much. I held your hair back when you were throwing up. (6)_

Castiel ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba a Dean tocar en el pequeño escenario con hombres realmente grandes y robustos, algunos tocando otra guitarra y otros simplemente ahí, haciendo compañía como el baterista. Dean parecía disfrutando de la canción mientras su voz salía del micrófono haciendo que la piel de Cass se erizara como si estuviera expuesto a una helada.

 _—I knew I loved you then but you'd never know 'cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go. I know I needed you but I never showed, I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old, Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go_.(6)

A pesar de la multitud Dean pudo localizar a Castiel, ambos se miraron a pesar de la distancia sintiendo algo extraño crecer dentro de sus corazones, ¿o era el hipotálamo? No importaba, una atracción como la que se estaba dando jamás la habían experimentado.

Cass miraba embobado a Dean cantar, ver como sus tendones se tensaban y como sus manos tocaban aquella guitarra haciendo que una calidez reconfortante, aquella que había experimentado a lo largo del día, lo envolviera por completo como un abrazo, manteniéndolo seguro de todos ahí.

Dean le guiñó un ojo desde la distancia haciéndolo reír, miró hacia otro lado unos segundos sólo para volver a contemplarlo; ver cómo las luces lo enfocaban a él y hacían que sus ojos brillaran como algo más que esmeraldas, eran como luces de neón; contempló cómo su barbilla se movía al ritmo de la tocada y sus manos acariciaban la guitarra, él quería ser esa guitarra, ¿por qué? No lo sabía, sólo quería que Dean lo abrazara de esa forma mientras cantaba esa canción.

— _I'm gonna love you till my lungs give out. I promise till death we part like in our vows. So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows. Finally it's just you and me till we're grey and old._ _Just say you won't let go.(6)_

Castiel aplaudió con el resto una vez que Dean terminó de cantar y volvió a otorgarle el micrófono a Caín, le sonrió al chico mientras se acercaba a él y deseo con todas su fuerzas que el día no terminara nunca, que no hubiera un después de esto. ¿Cuándo volvería a escucharlo cantar? ¿Cuándo volvería a abrazarlo de aquella manera mientras Dean le cantaba al oído? ¿Cuándo serían ellos dos de nuevo?

—Nada mal, Dean—le dijo riendo una vez que Dean volvió a su lugar abrazándolo.

—Se puede decir que tenía inspiración—le besó la mejilla haciendo que el otro se riera—Un par de canciones y nos vamos, Cass. Mañana tenemos clases—Castiel sonrió.

—Hoy también tuvimos y no te importo—Dean sonrió.

—Fue por una buena causa, ¿no lo crees? Siempre podremos repetir una escapada de estas cuando quieras—Cass negó con la cabeza mientras volvió a recargarse en su pecho— ¿Qué? ¿No te has divertido?

Castiel se apartó de Dean unos centímetros mientras la voz de Caín llenaba el bar cantándole a un sentimiento que amenazaba con tragar lo bonito de aquel día.

“ _Where have you been? Do you know when you're coming back? 'Cause since you've been gone I've got along but I've been sad.”(7)_

—No es nada de eso, Dean. Me divertí…fue algo así como el mejor día de mi vida—Dean sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo al escuchar a Cass decir eso—Es sólo que no quiero que el día acabe—el chico de ojos azules suspiró mientras comenzaba a morderse tentativamente el labio, como si quisiera arrancarse la costra que tenía—No sé si me entiendas—Dean asintió.

—Lo sé, Cass, si por mí fuera estaríamos encerrados en el impala por días—ambos rieron—Pero hay una vida real allá en casa y debemos de enfrentarla. Sabíamos que sería difícil—Cass hizo un mohín de disgusto—Pero, eh, no me estoy arrepintiendo. No pienses en cosas malas. Mejor piensa en nosotros justo ahora escuchando al idiota de Caín cantar música de todo tipo—Castiel sonrió mientras volvía a recargarse en Dean—Piensa que lo que hicimos hoy se quedará guardado en tus fotografías para siempre y nadie va a quitarnos eso, Cass. Nunca.

“ _We were too close to the stars. I never knew somebody like you, somebody. Falling just as hard I'd rather lose somebody as use somebody. Maybe it's a blessing in disguise (I sold my soul for you)._ _I see my reflection in your eyes.”(7)_

Cass asintió y miró el escenario mientras Dean lo mantenía en sus brazos, vio a Caín cantar haciendo que algunos se balancearan al compás de esa extraña balada. La canción era buena, tenía un ritmo lento, uno que adormilaba un poco a Cass mientras veía a aquel hombre de cabello hasta los hombros y bigote divertido.

Desde el otro lado del local Rufus miraba a Dean con una sonrisa burlesca.

Sabía que el chico tenía una novia, la había conocido en un par de ocasiones, y era una chica muy bonita, lo estaba dirigiendo a un mejor camino del que estaba. Pero ¿aquel chico? Cielos, en el tiempo que conocía al nieto de Bobby jamás lo había visto así, giraba en torno al muchacho que estaba con él. ¿Había terminado con Lisa y ahora bateaba para el otro lado? Bueno, ese no era su problema. Luego lo hablaría con Bobby.

_“I tried to put it out for you to get could’ve, should've but you never did. Wish you wanted in a little bit more but it's a chore for you to give.”(7)_

…

—No puedo creer que no sepas conducir—Dean se soltó riendo haciendo que Cass hiciera un mohín—Vamos, ¿por qué no has aprendido?

Ambos se encontraban dentro del impala estacionado a un lado de la carretera, junto al letrero que daba la bienvenida a Olympic. Se encontraban en el asiento delantero compartiendo el espacio personal mientras se terminaban la bolsa de gomitas que Dean le había comprado a Cass, llenando aquel espacio entre confesiones y aventuras, entre risas y pequeñas muestras de cariño que los hacían ruborizar o soltarse riendo como dos niños.

—Lo intenté, una vez—Cass se llevó una gomita de gusano a la boca y la mantuvo entre los dientes—No terminó bien.

Dean se inclinó y tomó el extremo de la gomita que colgaba en la barbilla de Cass tirando de ella hasta dividirla en dos, ambos se sonrieron mientras comían el pequeño gusano de colores.

—No me digas, ¿atropellaste a Bambi?—Castiel le soltó un golpe en el hombro haciendo que Dean se soltara riendo mientras lo atraía de nuevo a su costado.

Aquello era demasiado fácil para ser un experimento.

—Quedamos atascados en el lodo y…digamos que la camioneta no terminó bien—se soltó riendo al recordar ese día—Desde entonces no nos sueltan el carro seguido, Balthazar es el único que conduce pero saben que juntos somos un peligro. Podrías enseñarme con Baby—Dean se soltó riendo.

—Cariño, no te acercarás a mi auto a no ser que sepas pilotear un avión—Cass se ruborizó haciendo que Dean sonriera.

Dean golpeó la nariz de Cass con otra gomita ganándose un gruñido, ambos comenzaron una pequeña disputa con los dulces, llenando el interior del impala con risas y caramelos.

Baby había sido testigo de muchas cosas una vez que llegó a Dean; había escuchado peleas, insultos, canciones que su conductor cantaba a voz de grito; había sido testigo de las bromas que se gastaban los dos hermanos, de todas las chicas que Dean llevaba al asiento trasero; había escuchado casi todo del conductor pero una risa como aquella…Baby nunca había escuchado a su dueño reír con tanta alegría, decirle todas esas cosas a otro chico.

El auto le estaba guardando algo más al joven; el Impala siempre tendría esos secretos que estaban siendo susurrados en la parte delantera, guardaría esas gomitas que se perdían bajo el asiento como el recordatorio de una noche feliz, en donde Dean lo condujo por la carretera a escondidas de todos con un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro en sus brazos.

—Oye, Dean—susurró Castiel una vez que la pelea finalizó mientras miraba los ojos del chico.

—Dime, Cass.

—Tú… ¿crees que esto está resultando difícil?—Cass miró sus manos en su regazo haciendo que Dean tuviera que acercarse más para escucharlo—Estar contigo de esta forma resulta demasiado fácil y creí que sería incómodo.

Dean suspiró e hizo que Cass lo mirara. Ambos suspiraron al encontrarse con los ojos del otro; parecían brillar en la oscuridad como luces, pequeños faros que alumbraban el camino en la dirección correcta.

—No pienses mucho las cosas, Cass—le susurró mientras suspiraba—La mitad del tiempo no sé qué hacer—Cass se soltó riendo—Improviso conforme la marcha, ¿voy bien?—Castiel lo tomó del cuello.

—Vas fenomenal—ambos sonrieron—Me gustas mucho Dean, ¿eso es malo?—Dean negó con la cabeza.

—Nop, para nada. Me gustas igual. Ahora deja toda esa mierda fuera. Es nuestro día. El día nacional de Dean y Castiel—Cass se soltó riendo—Escríbelo en el calendario, nene. Los martes son nuestros días.

Castiel besó a Dean sonriendo, como si de alguna manera sellaran aquella moción de tener un día para ellos, para huir de todos y convertirse en Dean y Cass; para reír juntos mientras el mundo dejaba de importar; en donde no había lugar para Lisa, ni para Hannah.

Nadie iba a lastimarlos, nadie iba a juzgarlos. Su secreto estaría a salvo todos los martes, morderían la manzana prohibida una vez a la semana y disfrutarían esas veinticuatro horas como si fueran las últimas.

Dean atrajo a Cass a sus brazos y lo sentó en su regazo a punto de estrellarlo en el techo, ambos siguieron riendo sin apartarse del todo, aferrándose al calor que el otro le brindaba en plena noche, saboreando los dulces en la lengua del otro, el aliento a cerveza mezclándose y las palabras susurradas empañando los cristales del vehículo.

O eso era hasta que Cass se estrelló en el claxon haciendo que sonara a mitad de la noche, sobresaltándolos a ambos y haciendo que se murieran de la risa.

—Lo siento, lo siento—Castiel intentaba calmarse pero no dejaba de reírse—Soy algo torpe—se llevó las manos a los labios intentando contener sus risas.

—Eso fue divertido—Dean rió con él mientras lo apartaba del volante—Me sacaste un susto de muerte—ambos se carcajearon.

Baby guardó los secretos de aquella noche sabiendo que allí nadie lastimaría a su conductor. Ella jamás traicionaría a Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5) Simple Man, cover del poderoso Jensen Ackles.  
> 6) Say You Won't Let Go- James Arthur.  
> 7) Reflections- The Neigbourhood.
> 
> Sé que éstas rolitas no son muy al estilo SPN pero eso nunca me detuvo cx


	25. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dato multimedia, éste cap lo había escrito inspirada en la canción Because I Had You de Shawn Mendes bb

> _Lucifer aceptó su error._

…

Michael estacionó el auto cerca de la casa de Lucifer y bajó de un saltó.

Aún no había informado a sus padres que no podía localizar a Castiel así que si tampoco lo encontraba aquí sin duda iría a la policía. Había intentando llamarlo a su hora de salida pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo hizo cada cinco minutos, ¡era imposible que no le contestara! Últimamente siempre traía el celular en la mano, no había poder humano que lo despegara del aparato, ¿dónde carajos se había metido?

—Hasta que…oh. Michael—Lucifer se quedó pasmado un segundo al ver al mayor de los Novak frente a su puerta—Creí que eras Castiel—aquello alarmó al otro.

—O sea que aquí tampoco está—se llevó la mano al rostro y gruñó frustrado—Llevo buscándolo por todo el día, ¿dónde carajos está?

Lucifer le cedió el paso para que entrara con el corazón en la garganta.

Nunca le había gustado que Michael se preocupara, cuando lo hacía sus ojos se ponían llorosos y las manos comenzaban a temblarle sin control, a veces hasta le daban ataques de pánico. Él solía abrazarlo y arrullarlo hasta que pasara pero ahora era diferente, no podía tocarlo.

—No le pasó nada malo, Michael, tranquilo—el interpelado se dejó caer en el sofá y lo miró alarmado—No, calma. No queremos ataques de pánico, Cassie está bien—con lentitud se sentó a su lado—Gabe me dijo que salió con esto, un amigo—Michael suspiró—Salieron temprano de clases debido a un pequeño incendio en las aulas de computación y una bomba de humo en las rendijas de ventilación—Michael lo miró divertido.

—No sé pero todo eso suena a Gabriel en todos sus ángulos—ambos rieron—Voy a matar a Castiel. Me tiene preocupado, nunca suelta el celular y cuando le llamo no me atiende—Lucifer se rió.

—Creo que es porque salió con Dean—Michael lo miró—Eso me dijo Gabriel.

Ambos se quedaron sentados en el sofá mirando fijamente la pantalla apagada, preguntándose por qué las cosas habían cambiado tanto en unos cuantos años.

Ya no podían estar en la compañía del otro sin sentirse incómodos, ya no podían mirarse más de cinco segundos sin desear no haber arruinado las cosas.

Michael no se podía permitir ese tipo de flaquezas, él tenía a Asmodeus ahora, se casarían y tendrían una familia, él tenía que ayudarlo a criar a sus hijas pero lo que estaba sintiendo ahí sentado a un lado de Lucifer lo abrumaba. Había creído, muy ingenuamente, que con el tiempo aquello se deterioraría pero al parecer no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

— ¿Cómo…cómo está Asmodeus?—Lucifer fue el primero en romper el silencio atrayendo su atención.

—Oh, él está bien. Mamá le pidió que la acompañara a un mandado y lo tiene en la casa haciendo sabe que tipos de cosas para la tienda—asintió mirándolo de reojo—Creo que lo quiere abrumar con eso de la boda—sonrió.

Lucifer intentó sonreírle de vuelta pero no pudo y sus ojos se dirigieron al anillo que descansaba en el dedo anular de Michael, observó el radiante aviso de que el tipo ya no podía pertenecerle de ninguna manera porque ya estaba con alguien más, alguien que no se acobardó y le estaba haciendo feliz.

—Es bonito—susurró señalando su mano— ¿Por qué esos colores?

— ¿Qué? Ah, te refieres al anillo—Lucifer sintió con una pequeña sonrisa—Bueno, Asmodeus dice que el azul por mis ojos y las alas porque soy un ángel, eso dice él—Lucifer asintió dándole la razón a Asmodeus, Michael era un ángel—Y la roja porque…bueno, su nombre es de un demonio o algo así y dijo que la roja lo representa a él.

—Esta genial… ¿ya tienen fecha?

Michael se ruborizó y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado para contestar.

—Creemos que julio sería bueno. Las niñas estarán de vacaciones y…

— ¿Niñas? Espera, ¿qué niñas?

Michael lo miró. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de sentir la necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle que no se preocupara por nada, que él lo tenía todo bajo control pero el distanciamiento que había entre ellos era abismal, no podrían reducirlo aunque ambos lo intentaran y si lo hacían sabían que no terminaría bien, no para ellos y no para los demás.

Eran dos planetas orbitando a una distancia prudencial donde al acercarse chocarían sin más y crearían un desastre.

—Son las hijas de Asmodeus—aclaró—Él era casado cuando lo conocí pero se divorció—Lucifer asintió—Y… ¿cómo van las cosas con Bella?

—Terminé con ella a principios de año—asintió haciendo que el otro suspirara—Sí…fue mi culpa, por cierto. Siempre arruino todo lo bueno que me pasa.

Michael se levantó, incómodo ante el rumbo que había tomado la conversación y se fue a asomar a la ventana a ver si Castiel aparecía.

Sin duda iba a regañarlo seriamente, ¡no podía irse todo el día y no avisar! ¡Algo puede pasarle! También lo iba a regañar por salirse y no llamarle antes y por no contestarle el maldito teléfono. Entendía que estaba experimentando lo que era una relación pero contestarle siempre era primordial.

—Nunca me disculpé por lo que te hice—susurró Lucifer a sus espaldas haciendo que se tensara—Y creo que no me merezco tu perdón, Michael, pero yo en serio…

—No, no lo hagas—lo miró serio—Estoy bien, de verdad. Ya pasó, y entiendo tus razones, no me parecen justas pero las entiendo—Lucifer comenzó a apretar los dientes—Querías algo seguro, una familia. Yo no iba a dártela pero, ¡mira! Alguien me está dando una familia—le sonrió con alegría—Tendré la boda que siempre quise, me casaré con un hombre que me da mi lugar y criaré a su lado a dos niñas hermosas—se soltó riendo—Dos niñas realmente encantadoras, Lucifer. Si no fuera por lo que nos pasó…

—Te quiero Michael—susurró mientras se levantaba—Lo hago de verdad y ver que…que alguien te está dando lo que yo no pude me hace feliz—miró sus zapatos—Me alegra que algo bueno saliera de todo lo que te hice.

Michael no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que unos faros alumbraron el camino de entrada.

Ambos se colocaron en la ventana y miraron el reloj ¿las dos de la mañana? oh no, Castiel iba a terminar castigado por ambos.

Vieron como las puertas del vehículo se abrían y dos chicos salían, ambos se detuvieron en donde la luz de la calle pudiera alumbrarlos, se miraron unos minutos diciéndose palabras que no se escuchaban, ambos parecían nerviosos mientras se tomaban de las manos y se miraban.

—No se ve como simple experimentación—susurró Lucifer al contemplar a Castiel riendo y al otro chico sonriendo—Gabriel me contó todo.

—Gabe no sabe guardar secretos—susurró Michael mirando fijamente a su hermano abrazar al chico frente a él—Me tiene preocupado.

—Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta. Se ven demasiado…como una pareja.

Ambos chicos que observaban se besaron después de asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor. Michael vio confundido la interacción de su hermanito con Dean, no parecía que aquello les costara mucho trabajo, al contrario, parecían muy cómodos el uno con el otro. La forma en la que Castiel lo abrazaba y en la que Dean se negaba a dejarlo le era demasiado familiar…mucho.

—Le va a romper el corazón, ¿verdad?—preguntó en un susurro mientras veían a Dean besarle todo el rostro a Castiel.

—Eso es lo que piensa Gabriel—vieron a Cass intentar separarse de Dean entre risas—Pero tú lo dijiste, necesita aprender y no podemos hacer nada al respecto—vieron como Cass se despedía al fin de Dean y se encaminaba a la puerta—Michael, tenle paciencia.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió Michael se encaminó a ella y metió a Castiel de un tirón para luego cerrar. Cass lo miró alarmado y luego contempló a Lucifer, que estaba igual de serio que su hermano, para después asegurarse de la hora.

Mierda, adiós permisos.

—Al fin, el señorito se ha dignado en aparecer—gruñó Michael mientras Castiel colgaba la gabardina— ¿Dónde carajos estabas? ¡Te he marcado todo el maldito día y tú no me contestas!—Cass comenzó a removerse, inquieto—Que salieras temprano no te da derecho a irte a no sé donde sin avisar, Castiel.

—Avise—se defendió—Le dije a Gabriel…

—Sí, ¡tienes a tu hermano aquí!—Michael se señaló—Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿tienes una idea de todo lo que pensé? Que te habían secuestrado, que habían tenido un accidente, que te habían lanzado del acantilado—Castiel puso los ojos en blanco—No me hagas esas caras, Castiel. Tienes suerte de que no le diga a nuestros padres sobre esto sino…

Lucifer colocó las manos en los hombros de Michael calmándolo al instante. De nada servía que se pusiera a gritarle a Castiel, igual el chico ya había llegado sano y a salvo, y si seguía regañándolo al final el otro se iba a poner en sus trece, le iba hacer berrinches por toda la semana y no estaba de humor para aguantarlos.

—Ve a tu cuarto, Castiel. Tenemos un trato en la casa y lo sabes—le gruñó Lucifer haciendo que el otro suspirara derrotado—Tenías que llamarme si ibas a llegar tarde y no lo hiciste.

—Lo siento, se me fueron las horas y yo…

—Si al chico no le importa la hora de traerte a casa que mejor no salga contigo—gruñó Lucifer y después señaló las escaleras—Vete a tu cuarto y trata de no despertar a Gabriel, estás castigado—Castiel lo miró alarmado.

—No, no puedes castigarme, ¡sólo fue un desliz!

Lucifer se incorporó en toda su altura y señaló las escaleras.

El trato era que si iban a llegar tarde llamaran a la casa para aclararlo y no tenerlo preocupado, que si no cumplían las normas habría consecuencias, habían hecho un trato así que ahora tenía que aceptar las consecuencias que traía incumplirlo.

—No te estoy preguntando, Castiel. A tu cuarto, ahora—gruñó haciendo que el otro se sobresaltara—Tenemos un trato y lo sabes. De la escuela a la casa sin más durante dos semanas—Castiel pataleó—Me duele, eres el único salvable, pero no voy a consentir que llegues a la hora que se te dé tu gana sin avisar. Vete a dormir.

Castiel miró a su hermano anhelante, suplicando que lo defendiera, pero Michael seguía molesto con él y el castigo que le estaba poniendo Lucifer era muy leve para su falta. Castiel gruñó y sin más comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Eh—lo llamó Lucifer antes de que desapareciera—El celular—Cass lo miró alarmado—No me interesa que tengas que desearle buenas noches a Dean, dame el teléfono.

—Va a pensar que no quiero hablarle, Lucifer. Y yo necesito…

—Dame el teléfono, Castiel—gruñó Michael quitándoselo—Bien, veamos, desbloqueado, Dean…aquí está—Cass lo miró alarmado—Dean, soy el hermano de Castiel, está castigado por llegar tarde, te desea buenas noches, enviado.

Michael le dio el celular a Lucifer y miró a su hermanito. Castiel gruñó exasperado y siguió subiendo, maldiciendo con cada paso que daba a aquel par. Había sido el mejor día de su vida y ellos acababan de arruinarlo.

Una vez que Castiel desapareció en el piso de arriba ambos hermanos mayores se miraron. Lucifer le sonrió a Michael y luego miró hacia otro, había querido abrazarlo y decirle que se tranquilizara, que Cass sólo necesitaba aprender a que no por no vivir con sus padres podía hacer lo que se le antojara.

—Creo que me iré a casa a descansar—susurró Michael agotado—Sino asustaré a Asmodeus, le dije que sólo iba a ver a Castiel—Lucifer asintió y lo acompañó a la puerta—Lucifer, respecto a lo de hace unos minutos, no tienes qué disculparte, en serio.

Lucifer se soltó riendo y se talló el rostro con la mano libre, exasperado de tener encerrados aquellos sentimientos de los cuales se avergonzó hace mucho. Sentimientos que aún tenía y que con solo ver a aquel hombre de ojos azules y cabello oscuro volvían.

—Te hice una mierda emocional, Michael. Te lastimé y no hay justificación yo…estoy feliz por ti, en serio, me alegra que encontraras a Asmodeus—Michael sonrió—Cualquier cosa siempre estaré ahí para ti, lo sabes. Primero fuimos amigos—Michael asintió.

—Gracias, Lucy—le palmeó el brazo—Ahora, me iré a casa. Tú deberías de descansar, Castiel estará insoportable mañana—el otro asintió—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Michael.

Michael desapareció de la casa y Lucifer suspiró deseando tenerlo de vuelta.

¿Cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si él no lo hubiera traicionado? ¿Aquella sería su casa? ¿Michael estaría dormido en su cama esperándolo? ¿Él se habría ido a Arizona a estudiar? Bueno, nunca lo sabrían. Michael no iba a volver aunque él quisiera, ya tenía a un hombre que le daba su lugar y le iba a dar una familia, lo iba a hacer feliz como él no pudo, ¿verdad? Y eso era lo importante ¿cierto?

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Se limpió el rostro y sacó el aparato dejando el celular con funda de abeja en el mueble más cercano, tenía que planear mejor los términos del castigo de Castiel si no quería que el otro encontrara fugas para poder salirse con la suya. Desbloqueó el celular y gruñó furioso, el día no mejoraba.

**Kelly:  
** _Salió positivo._


	26. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo aquí es ficticio, amix, así que no se sorprendan...Big Time Rush da ideas raras

> _Los chicos se transformaron en mentes criminales._

…

En la cafetería estaban Kevin, Charlie, Jo, Ruby y Kali platicando animadamente.

Al parecer los estaban esperando para comer pero Gabriel no tenía tiempo para eso, el receso no duraría mucho y no quería meter en problemas a Cass, le había prometido cubrirle las espaldas pero no podía sólo mentirle a los profesores o fingir ser Lucifer al teléfono, eso ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones y hasta la dirección había contratado un verificador de llamadas.

Se dirigió a la mesa de sus amigos maquinando cualquier plan para ayudar a Cassie. No podían activar la alarma contra incendios, la última vez que lo hizo decidieron desactivarlas todas y mejor poner sensores que se activaban por toda la escuela a la menor señal de humo; no podían inundar los baños como hizo en primero porque ahora los lavabos funcionaban con sensores también.

La escuela ya se estaba haciendo a prueba de sus travesuras lo cual le dificultaba meterse en problemas.

—Hey, Gabe—Kali le sonrió al verlo aparecer—Los estábamos esperando, ¿y Cass?—Kevin la miró riendo.

— ¿Ahora tú también le llamas Cass?

—Es pegajoso, y le queda ¿no creen?—Charlie y Jo asintieron—En fin, ¿dónde dejaste a la pequeña abeja?

—La pequeña abeja se acaba de saltar las clases—se dejó caer a su lado y la abrazó—Le prometí cubrirle las espaldas pero no se me ocurre nada lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo—se sacó el dulce que traía en la boca y señaló a Charlie—Mi incondicional amor platónico, dame ideas, reina mía.

Todos en la mesa se soltaron riendo mientras Charlie se llevaba una mano al mentón, como si realmente estuviera pensando.

Jo negó con la cabeza, cuando Charlie y Gabriel pensaban en conjunto terminaba en problemas para todos; la última vez que lo hicieron arruinaron toda la sala de teatro con bombas de pintura, echando a perder el escenario para Romeo y Julieta, en donde Jo iba a ser Julieta y todo porque Charlie estaba furiosa de no ser Romeo. Tenía a una niña de novia.

—Podríamos crear una falsa alarma de incendio—susurró pensativa—Ya sabes, hacer una bomba de humo casera que active las alarmas o simplemente encender un cigarro bajo una—Gabriel sonrió.

— ¿Bomba de humo casera?—preguntó Ruby mientras miraba la puerta—Eso suena raro, ¿saben hacer una?—Kevin y Charlie asintieron haciendo que los mirara confundida—Eso no es extraño, descuiden.

—Se aprenden muchas cosas en internet—dijo la pelirroja como si nada mientras le quitaba la mitad del emparedado a su novia—Mira, sólo necesitamos hacerlo antes de que el timbre suene, ¿qué dicen? ¿Bomba de humo en las ventilaciones?

—Suena perfecto, reina mía—Gabe declaró mientras se inclinaba—Pero necesitamos algo más, por si acaso—Kevin asintió—Un pequeño incendio, pequeñito. Cosa de nada, en la sala de computación.

— ¡Estás loco!—Kali le soltó un golpe en el hombro—Las computadoras pueden correr peligro, todo el material de computación se arruinaría y costaría…

—Asunto del gobierno, cariño—Gabe hizo un gesto como si no importara—De todas formas, no tendrían evidencias de que fuimos nosotros.

—A no ser que revisen las cámaras de seguridad, idiota—gruñó Ruby sin dejar de mirar la puerta—Y una mierda ¿dónde está Balthazar?

—Fue al baño.

Kevin contestó demasiado rápido como para resultar sospechoso para Gabriel.

Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, leyendo más allá de las simples palabras que Kevin había dicho y miró a Ruby, que parecía conforme con aquella respuesta y con la atención en su comida. Kevin se encogió de hombros y siguió atendiendo a Charlie, Gabriel negó con la cabeza, necesitaban hablar seriamente con Balthazar.

—Bien, tenemos exactamente quince minutos para ponernos en marcha—murmuró Charlie viendo el reloj en su muñeca—Kevin y yo iremos al laboratorio de química a hacer una lo más rápido que podamos. Ese es el primer paso, ¿el segundo?

—Puedo ingresar a las cámaras de seguridad—murmuró Ruby distraída mientras bebía su jugo de caja—He aprendido unos trucos viendo a mi papá trabajar, sólo necesito una computadora—Kali negó con la cabeza.

—Nos meteremos en grandes problemas por esto—miró a Gabriel molesta pero él sólo le sonrió—Acompañaré a Ruby al laboratorio de computo e incendiaré una de las cortinas. Les daremos diez minutos, si no han dado la alarma lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?—Gabe la besó en modo de agradecimiento.

—Supongo que Gabe y yo vigilaremos el salón y luego colocaremos la bomba en las ventilas—murmuró la rubia mientras veía a Charlie, que hacía su cara de cachorro—No entiendo, ¿no pueden sólo decir que a Cassie lo solicita Lucifer en casa o yo que sé?

—Ese era el plan número uno—aclaró Gabriel señalándola con la paleta—Pero en la dirección consiguieron un teléfono con identificador de llamadas y han registrado el de Lucy y el de nuestros padres—se encogió de hombros—Lo usaba mucho en tercero—Jo negó con la cabeza.

—Algo me dice que todas las complicaciones que enfrentamos han sido tu culpa, ¿verdad?—preguntó Ruby mientras se levantaban y recogían sus cosas.

—El Trickster es el maestro del engaño—dijo haciendo un gesto muy similar al de _Loki_ de _Marvel_ —Oh, cariño ¡ya sé de qué disfrazarme este halloween!—Gabe abrazó a Kali riendo—Seré un fabuloso Loki—Kevin negó con la cabeza.

—Menos charla y más trabajo, andando.

Aquel sospechoso grupo salió de la cafetería dejando sus charolas intactas.

Meg y Crowley, que se encontraban al otro lado de la cafetería, los miraron interesados de sus acciones. Ninguno había terminado su comida y charlaron con las cabezas muy juntas, como si planearan algo. Esperaban que fuera un muy buen plan.

…

Gabriel les dijo a Jo y a los demás que en un momento los alcanzaba y se quedó parado a las afueras del salón de conserjería. Miró su celular y luego golpeó la puerta con fuerza haciendo que un grito se escuchara del otro lado.

— ¡Tienes un minuto para salir!—gritó pegado a la puerta—Sino voy a entrar y después le diré a Ruby lo que estás haciendo, ¡¿Me oíste Balthazar?! Y por tu bien espero que estés solo sino te voy a golpear.

Pasó el minuto acordado y Gabriel abrió la puerta con una mueca que nunca se le había visto, con su nariz hinchada y ceja parchada se veía realmente intimidante a pesar de su tamaño. Sin más tomó a Balthazar del brazo y, sin prestarle atención a la chica morena de cabello largo que estaba con él, volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—Escucha, puedo…

—No quiero saber nada—gruñó Gabriel mientras lo dirigía al salón de química—Me siento confundido, ¿te regaño por ser infiel pero le tapo a Cass sus escapadas con un chico con novia?—Balthazar lo miró confundido—Es muy confuso y raro. En fin. Vas a quedarte justo aquí—lo colocó en la puerta del laboratorio y luego se asomó—Jo, hermosa, ven.

La rubia salió al pasillo con él y miró a Balthazar interesada, en sus planes no tenían un lugar para él pero podría servir de algo. ¿Y qué era eso que tenía? ¿Labial? Asco, ese no era el color que usaba Ruby.

Jo lo miró molesta y se lo limpió, ¿por qué todos eran así? Se alegraba de tener a Charlie.

—Asco, Balthazar—le gruñó haciendo que el otro se ruborizara—Eres un idiota pero eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Arregla esto sino te arranco las bolas, ¿oíste?—el chico asintió, asustado por la mirada de Jo—Bien, ¿qué hará él?

—Vigilará la puerta mientras nosotros buscamos un acceso—Balthazar lo miró confundido—Si ves al Dr. Dexter acercarse sólo le dices a Charlie y a Kevin, que están ahí dentro, ¿entiendes? Al final ellos te darán algo. Te mandaré un mensaje diciendo a donde debes llevarla, ¿entendido?—Balthazar asintió.

—Lo haré pero, ¿por qué hacemos esto? ¿Una broma de última hora, Gabriel?

Gabriel se soltó riendo y palmeó el hombro de su amigo con diversión, como si aquello le resultara realmente divertido. ¿Una broma?

—Si de eso se tratara la escuela ya se hubiese convertido en un campo minado—Jo se soltó riendo ante la seriedad con la que Gabriel dijo aquello—Le cubro las espaldas a Cassie, así que te quedas y vigilas—tomó a Jo de la mano—No lo olvides, Balthazar.

—No, pero ¿dónde está Castiel?—le preguntó confundido.

—Con el novio de la chica que estabas besando—Gabriel le guiñó un ojo y luego se despidió—Bien, hermosa rubia. Busquemos el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

…

Kali miraba a Ruby teclear furiosamente en el ordenador mientras ella se mantenía cerca de la puerta, vigilando que no hubiera moros en las costas.

Negó con la cabeza, de haber sabido que salir con Gabriel traería tantos problemas se la habría pensado mejor, y creer que el chico se había ganado a sus padres en un pestañeo. Si ellos supieran que todas las reformas que se han hecho en las instalaciones han sido culpa de Gabe si duda la mandan al otro lado del país para que no se le acerque.

—No puedo creer que hagamos esto—murmuró la pelinegra mientras iba revisando las cámaras de seguridad—Si seguimos así seríamos el escuadrón perfecto para robar un banco.

Kali se soltó riendo; la chica no iba tan equivocada, Gabriel y sus amigos se organizaban más para hacer una broma que un cartel de narcotraficantes para pasar la droga.

—Nos meteremos en muchos problemas—susurró y miró por la ventana de la puerta—No puedo creer que me guste tanto. Sino jamás habría salido con él—Ruby se soltó riendo al escucharla.

—Gabe es lindo, es como Loki sólo que más pequeño y con el cabello diferente—ambas chicas rieron—Kali, ¿puedo preguntarte algo y no le dices a nadie?

Kali asintió distraída mientras se asomaba al pasillo para ver mejor. No, nadie se acercaba por ningún lado. El primer timbre había sonado así que tenían que ser cuidadosas de que un profesor apareciera. No es que usaran mucho el aula pero no estaba de más prevenirse.

— ¿Crees que Balthazar me quiera en serio?

Kali miró a la chica, seguía tecleando furiosamente en el teclado mientras mantenía su vista fija en la pantalla.

¿A qué había venido eso? ¿Balthazar no lo había hecho oficial ya? Habían pasado juntos el día de San Valentín, ya llevaban saliendo como ¿qué? ¿Tres semanas? ¿Un mes? Empezaron a salir casi al mismo tiempo que ella y Gabriel, ¿por qué le preguntaba aquello ahora?

—Ham, eso creo. Bueno, siempre está contigo ¿no?—Ruby se encogió de hombros—Dale tiempo, que yo sepa los chicos nunca han salido con alguien. A lo mejor es sólo eso.

—Tienes razón…han pasado diez minutos, Kali. No ha sonado nada y yo ya casi termino.

Kali gruñó frustrada. Gabriel le debería y una grande, la tendría que llevar a un lugar muy especial y compartir sus dulces con ella para saldar su deuda.

Se encaminó a las ventanas y mientras pasaba Ruby le facilitó un encendedor que Charlie le había dado. Negó con la cabeza, ¿necesitaban hacer tanto alboroto sólo porque Castiel se había saltado las clases? Sin duda esos eran buenos amigos.

—Aquí vamos—murmuró la chica mientras se arrodillaba y encendía el encendedor—Si sobrevivimos recuérdame matar a Gabriel—Ruby se soltó riendo.

—Hecho. Terminé, Kali. Has esto para irnos volando antes de que descubran que he apagado todas las cámaras.

Kali negó con la cabeza y comenzó a encender la parte de debajo de la cortina. Poco a poco el fuego comenzó a arder con fervor. Se apartó de un saltó y segundos después Ruby la tomó del brazo para sacarlas de ahí sin ser vistas.

En la sala de cómputo no había pasado nada señoras y señores.

…

—Pásame el nitrato de potasio—susurró Charlie mientras tomaba un frasco con tapadera del estante.

—Bien, afortunadamente Gabe dejó sobrecitos de azúcar en mi mochila—Kevin los dejó todos en la mesa con el nitrato de potasio—Por si a él se le acababan.

—No lograré entender como no tiene caries si no come otra cosa que dulces—la pelirroja suspiró—Conecta una de las parrillas por favor, debemos hacer esto rápido.

Kevin obedeció a Charlie y puso uno de los recipientes para mezclar las cosas al fuego sobre ella. Ambos echaron los gramos que necesitaban de cada cosa y comenzaron a revolverlas al fuego, o calor ya que utilizaban una parrilla eléctrica.

—Cassie no es de saltarse las clases—susurró la pelirroja mientras aumentaba la temperatura de la parrilla para que la mezcla estuviera más rápido y Kevin la revisaba—Hace de todo menos eso, ¿por qué cambió de parecer?

—Ha estado hablando mucho con un chico, o eso he escuchado—murmuró Kevin distraído—No nos han dicho nada pero Gabriel no es el mejor guardando secretos, ¿recuerdas?—Charlie se soltó riendo mientras asentía—Creo que está saliendo con alguien, esta cosa ya se está poniendo naranja, ve acercando lo que sigue.

Cuando la mezcla que Kevin tenía en el recipiente parecía mantequilla de maní la retiró de la parrilla apagándola y se la acercó a Charlie, quien colocó una cucharada de bicarbonato de sodio y comenzó a revolverla a una distancia prudente por aquello de reacciones químicas. Si el Dr. Dexter viera lo que aquel par estaba haciendo sin duda les pondría un cien de calificación final.

—El profesor tiene tinte de colores—susurró Charlie riendo mientras señalaba la lacena—Busca algunos colores, anda.

Kevin le dio el sartén y obedeció. Tenían que hacerlo todo demasiado rápido y se le hacía ridículo que Charlie quisiera agregarle todavía colores. Necesitaban una de un solo color, fin del asunto. Pero también quería un poco de diversión así que tomó la de color verde y se lo regresó. Ambos vaciaron casi todo el colorante en la sartén y Charlie comenzó a mezclarlo mientras Kevin buscaba algo para ponerlo y poder lanzarlo a la ventilación.

—Aquí, esto servirá—Kevin le dio un pedazo de cartulina que estaba cerca del bote de basura—No puedo creer que causemos un desastre sólo porque Castiel se saltó las clases—Charlie se soltó riendo.

—Yo sí. Siempre que Gabriel hace algo tiene que ser a lo grande—pasó la mezcla a la cartulina y Kevin se apresuró a enrollarla—Además, hace cualquier cosa por Cassie, Kevin, aún si eso significa detención por todo un año—Kevin negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitamos reposarla una hora, Charlie, ¿cómo coños…?

—Dame—la pelirroja tomó un bolígrafo y lo colocó en la mezcla—Tenemos que hacerlo ahora, Kevin. Tenemos diez minutos—con cuidado tomó la mezcla y se encaminó al pequeño congelador que el profesor de Biología tenía ahí guardado—La colocaremos aquí dos minutos y será como si fuera una hora. Cronometriza.

Kevin miró su reloj en la muñeca y comenzó a contar. Charlie comenzó a moverse por todo el laboratorio buscando algodón y mechas, no creía que el Dr. Dexter guardara mechas para fuegos artificiales en el laboratorio pero tenía que haber una al menos, ¿no? O algo que pudiera sustituirla.

—Un minuto—murmuró Kevin—Charlie, no vas a encontrar una mecha para esta cosa.

Charlie gruñó y se asomó al pasillo, sobresaltando a Balthazar.

—Despejado—susurró mirando a los demás estudiantes ir y venir por el pasillo— ¿Todo bien allá dentro?—Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—Nos falta la mecha. Ve con el intendente. Estoy segura de que les quitó juegos pirotécnicos a unos chicos el semestre pasado—Balthazar la miró enarcando las cejas—Necesito al menos una mecha de una pulgada, sino no funcionará—Balthazar gruñó— ¿Dónde están ellos? La terminaremos allá.

Balthazar sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se meterían en una grande.

—En la dirección. Oficina principal.

…

Jo vigilaba la puerta mientras Gabriel giraba divertido en la silla del director.

Decidieron que la única manera de alarmar a todos con una bomba de humo como un gas tóxico era si el primer lugar en verse era la oficina del director. Claro está que no la dejarían ahí, se adentrarían lo más que pudieran para que se esparciera por toda la maquinaria de ventilación y circulara por toda la escuela.

—Te ves muy quitado de la pena—murmuró Jo al verlo girar sin parar.

—Les pagué a unos chicos de primero para que se pelearan en los baños—se encogió de hombros—Y le dije a otra chica de primero que comenzara a hacer un drama en el baño y le conseguiría el teléfono de Michael—Jo lo miró divertida.

—Michael es gay, Gabe.

—Sí, bueno, la chica no sabe eso—ambos rieron.

—Dime la verdad—Jo se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y lo miró—Nunca harías algo así sólo porque Castiel se saltó las clases, si acaso habrías encendido un cigarro como sugirió Charlie o le habrías marcado a Lucifer para que marcara a la dirección—Gabe sonrió—Dime, ¿por qué tanto esfuerzo?

—He lastimado a Castiel últimamente—susurró Gabriel mientras comenzaba a girar—Le di un bonito moretón en el ojo, me metí en donde no me llamaban, traicioné su confianza y aún así me ha perdonado—Jo lo miró ladeando la cabeza—Se lo debo, Jo. He sido un amigo de mierda últimamente así que debo hacer algo que lo compense.

—Si nos atrapan Castiel también se verá perjudicado—murmuró la chica mientras lo miraba interesada—Hay algo que no nos dices, Gabe. ¿Qué es?—Gabriel se soltó riendo mientras dejaba de girar.

—Cassie se saltó las clases con el chico que está saliendo—la rubia lo miró alarmada—Lo sé, es raro de digerir. Pero si lo hubieras visto…—Gabriel negó con la cabeza—Tú misma habrías armado algo así si lo hubieras visto de su mano dirigirse a la puerta, y en cómo se miraban—suspiró—Debo cuidar a Cassie, si mis bromas lo hacen entonces que así sea.

Tocaron a la puerta haciendo que ambos soltaran un grito. Al abrirse descubrieron a Balthazar con un cilindro de papel. Jo se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se lo arrebató de las manos mientras Gabriel desocupaba el escritorio y se subía a él, abriendo la ventila.

—Dijo Ruby que Kali ha incendiado una de las cortinas—les dijo mientras los miraba intentar subir a Gabriel—Charlie y Kevin están afuera del salón de inglés y las chicas en el de matemáticas, ¿qué sigue?

—La alarma no tardará en sonar—murmuró Jo mientras veía a Gabriel desaparecer en la ventilación—Nosotros prenderemos esta cosa y la lanzaremos, después nos iremos lo más rápido que podamos a nuestra aula, ¿entendido?—desde la ventila se escucho un gruñido de afirmación—Gabe, ten esto.

Una mano se asomó por la ventilación, Jo puso la bomba de humo en ella y luego desapareció. Lo escucharon golpear por el techo mientras una letanía de insultos se escuchaba.

— ¡Oh diablos, es asqueroso! ¿Nadie limpia aquí?—Jo y Balthazar se soltaron riendo—Bien, carguen, apunten y…

—Las secretarias y el director ya vienen—susurró Balthazar mirando por la ventana.

— ¡Gabriel, ahora!—gruñó Jo.

— ¡FUEGO!

La chica y el otro se apresuraron a acomodar todo lo que habían desordenado mientras escuchaban a Gabriel tropezar en el techo. Balthazar cerró con sigilo la puerta y luego cerró las persianas mientras Jo terminaba de acomodar. De ahí no había salida, iban a morir los tres y ya no habría salvación.

—Abre una ventana, la ventana—Jo le señaló las ventanas mientras los pies de Gabriel colgaban y ella lo ayudaba a bajar—Si nos atrapan te mataré.

Las alarmas contra incendio comenzaron a sonar cuando Gabriel pudo colocarse encima del escritorio. Cerró con rapidez la ventila y luego se bajó de un salto para dirigir a Jo a las ventanas, Balthazar salió primero y luego ayudaron a la chica a saltar dado que estaba un poco alto, la siguió Gabriel, que comenzó a ver como un humo verde salía de las rendijas en el techo y se soltó riendo, Charlie y Kevin eran fabulosos.

Una vez afuera Balthazar volvió a cerrar la ventana y los tres se fueron corriendo hasta esconderse en un arbusto a un costado de las escaleras, amontonados de tal manera en que no se les veía nada. Ya no podrían ingresar a la escuela sin resultar sospechosos así que en cuanto la multitud de estudiantes salieran ellos se mezclarían, rogando para que los demás trajeran sus cosas sino se iban a meter en serio problemas.

Las puertas se abrieron unos minutos después y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir con rapidez, unos tras otro en manada. Jo fue la primera en unírseles en cuanto vio la cabellera pelirroja de su novia. Balthazar y Gabe fueron los siguientes al ver a Ruby y a Kali caminar con sus cosas. Gabe enrolló un brazo alrededor de su novia y sonrió como si desde que sonaron las alarmas hubiese estado ahí. Le quitó su mochila y le guiñó un ojo.

Habían salido campeones.

…

Crowley negó con la cabeza mientras Meg aplaudía observando el desastre ante ellos. Se encontraban sentados en el convertible del primero viendo como los bomberos llegaban y las aulas comenzaban a llenarse de un humo verde de extraña procedencia.

—Son buenos—dijo riendo la chica— ¿En serio hicieron eso sólo para cubrir a Cass?—Meg aplaudió sin perder la sonrisa—Son fabulosos, y tú que sólo harías una nota para que exentaran a Dean de las clases—Crowley negó con la cabeza.

—Espero que aquel par se divierta mucho sino todo esto será en vano—miró a Meg, que no dejaba de reírse—Entonces, ¿quieres ir a cenar?

—Seguro, deja que nos den pase y me llevas a cenar.

Siguieron mirando el caos en la escuela mientras un grupo de chicos a lo lejos actuaban igual de sorprendidos que el resto pero por lo bajo chocaban los cinco. El plan fue perfecto.


	27. 26

> _Castiel fue sometido al arresto domiciliario._

_…_

— _Charlie Bradbury, Castiel Novak, Gabriel Shurley, Balthazar Talbot y Kevin Tran, favor de presentarse en la oficina del director._

Castiel alzó la cabeza del trabajo que hacía y miró a Gabriel, que compartía aquella clase con él.

No habían hecho nada malo hasta el momento…o bueno, Gabe dijo que no había evidencia alguna de que ellos fueron los que ocasionaron el desastre de hace dos días. Gabriel fue muy específico en los detalles para cubrir todas sus huellas, sólo les faltó utilizar guantes de látex o cuero para no dejar ADN en la escena del crimen.

—Muchachos, pueden retirarse—el profesor Zamora habló desde el frente del aula atrayendo la atención de los chicos—Para mañana me traen eso, por favor. Y de paso una investigación más a fondo sobre las fases de mitosis.

Castiel guardó su cuaderno y libro en su mochila y se levantó para seguir a Gabriel hacia la dirección. Sentía un vuelco en el estómago en cada paso que daban.

Lucifer había ido muy en serio con su castigo y no le había devuelto el celular desde el martes en la noche, cada tarde después de la escuela Michael pasaba por él y lo dejaba exactamente en la puerta de la casa de Lucifer; le había pedido a Garth que le diera una nota a Dean para explicarle su ausencia pero igual no lo consolaba mucho. Quería salir con él, verlo fuera de clases, escaparse a su rincón en la playa donde nadie pudiera molestarlos.

—Temo que Lucifer nos castigue—susurró Gabriel mientras caminaban nerviosos entre los pasillos—No sé cómo has sobrevivido.

—Sólo llevo dos días castigado—masculló Cass como si nada mientras veían la oficina principal aparecer—Extraño mi teléfono.

Ingresaron a la conocida oficina del director y se sentaron en la sala de espera mientras llegaban sus demás amigos.

Gabriel rápido entabló una conversación con la señora Cope, secretaría del director que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a que ellos se pasearan por ahí.

Castiel miró el asiento vacío frente a él y sonrió al recordar a Dean ahí mismo, recordando cuán maravillado lo había dejado el que un chico fuera tan atractivo para sus ojos. Quién iba a pensar que ahora se veía a escondidas con ese chico y compartían más que palabras.

—Hey—Kevin y Charlie aparecieron y se dejaron caer a sus lados—Lamentamos la tardanza, el de química no dejaba de despotricar sobre que usamos algunas cosas para la _bomfombafa._

Castiel ladeó la cabeza, odiaba que él y Charlie le hablaran en el idioma de las efes, tenía que repetir la palabra en su cabeza como cinco veces para poder descifrarla.

—No le hagas caso, Cassie—lo tranquilizó la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a jugar con su cabello—Creo que algo se nos olvidó como para que nos descubrieran.

—O ya saben la firma de Gabriel—Balthazar apareció y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde Cass recordaba a Dean, hizo una mueca de desagrado, no era igual—No sé si se den cuenta pero cuando ocurre algo grande nosotros estamos involucrado…siempre—Charlie se soltó riendo.

—Me recuerda a la profesora _McGonagall_ regañando al trío de oro—dijo la pelirroja entre risas haciendo reír a los demás chicos.

La puerta del despacho del director se abrió y el enorme hombre que tenían al mando de la escuela se asomó para asegurarse de que todos estaban presentes. Sin más hizo una mueca al verlos y los hizo pasar.

Los cinco chicos se amontonaron en la puerta intentando pasar todos al mismo tiempo, creando otro desastre para fastidio del director. Charlie fue la primera en atravesar, triunfante, y Gabriel la siguió. Cuando al fin lograron pasar todos se quedaron parados frente al escritorio.

El director era un hombre muy alto y serio, demasiado serio, pero extrañamente les tenía mucha paciencia cuando hacía de las suyas, otro ya los habría expulsado. Lo que intimidaba del director eran las cicatrices en el rostro; cuenta la leyenda que fue a acampar un día y un oso lo atacó porque estaba demasiado cerca de su madriguera. Un zarpazo como el que recibió podría haber matado a cualquiera pero no al director Zacarías, a él sólo le dejó unas monstruosas cicatrices en el rostro que desfiguraban la mitad de su cara y por lo tanto no sabías si estaba de buenas…o de malas.

—Señorita, siéntese—habló tranquilamente mientras invitaba a Charlie a sentarse en la única silla disponible—Muy bien, veamos…—comenzó a buscar en su escritorio hasta dar con una carpeta de color negro, Cass tragó duro.

“—Aquí está; Incendio en la sala de computación que inició de una forma misteriosa, todas las cámaras de seguridad se apagaron segundos antes de eso y se borró toda una hora anterior al desastre—el pequeño grupo se removió inquieto—Uso inapropiado de materiales del laboratorio de química, robo de cosas confiscadas en intendencia. Una misteriosa nube verde se coló en la ventilación con amenaza de gas tóxico—Gabe soltó una risita que se apresuró a cubrir con una tos—Se dañaron dos computadoras en el laboratorio y se suspendieron clases, ¿algo les suena familiar de todo esto?

Castiel miró alarmado a Gabriel. Él sólo le dijo que habían hecho una bomba de humo que colaron en la ventilación. Nada de un incendio en el salón de cómputo. ¡Es que no podía dejarlos ni un maldito segundo solos!

—Eso paso el martes—dijo Kevin muy quitado de la pena—Así que resulta familiar.

Charlie soltó una risita coreada por Balthazar. Cass negó con la cabeza, no tenían remedio y lo peor era que lo habían arrastrado a él en el proceso ¡en algo que no había hecho! Ya se encontraba castigado por llegar tarde, si se enteraban que se había saltado las clases y no había participado en la broma no le hablarían a Lucifer… ¡llamarían a sus padres! Su madre lo iba a matar, su papá a re ensamblar y Michael a descuartizar.

—Muy gracioso, señor Tran. Recuerde que está aquí por una beca y puedo regresarlo a la menor oportunidad—ante la amenaza del director Balthazar abrazó a Kevin de forma protectora—Verán, algunos de sus profesores han estado atando cabos; la señorita Bradbury es la mejor en su clase de computación, el señor Novak y el señor Tran son los mejores en su clase de química—Castiel miró a Gabriel—Y el señor Talbot y el señor Shurley, bueno, ellos tienen una habilidad asombrosa para colarse en varios lugares sin ser vistos—Gabriel le guiñó un ojo al director.

“—Podría expulsarlos por esto y lo saben. No podemos seguir haciendo reformas a la escuela sólo porque se han aburrido. Puedo llamar a sus padres y decirles que vengan por ustedes porque la escuela ya no aguantará otra broma de sus hijos.

Las manos de Castiel comenzaron a sudar y decidió meterlas en los bolsillos de su sudadera por aquello de delatarse. Le preocupaba de sobremanera que en serio los expulsaran. No eran malos estudiantes, todos ellos tenían muy buenas calificaciones…bueno Gabriel y Balthazar lo intentaban. Sólo eran muy problemáticos.

—Bueno, si ya lo sabe ¿por qué nos pregunta?—Gabriel refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos—En nuestra defensa…es la primera que hacemos en el semestre y debe admitir que fue genial—el director lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—De acuerdo, ¿nos va a expulsar?

El director Zacarías los analizó detalladamente; como Charlie comenzaba a comerse las uñas; como Gabriel comenzaba a buscar un dulce en su mochila para no hacer contacto visual; como Balthazar bailoteaba en su lugar y Kevin prefería quitar pelusas invisibles de su ropa. Castiel se dedicó a ver sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—Debería de hacerlo. Ustedes hacen que gastemos mucho dinero—el director dejó la carpeta en el escritorio y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento—Será un mes en detención después de clases. Tres horas.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Charlie se incorporó alarmada—Un mes es…el festival está cerca y nosotros tenemos que…

—Para eso están los fines de semana, señorita Bradbury, y agradezca que no lo cancele porque creo que es una idea maravillosa—Zacarías la interrumpió mientras comenzaba a teclear en la computadora—Tres horas es muy poco…serán cuatro—Castiel gruñó—Ahora, regresen a clases y procuren no meterse en problemas. Los espero en el aula de castigo sin falta después del timbre ¿entendido?—los cinco asintieron—Y llamen a Lucifer para avisarle de su castigo. Ya he importunado mucho al pobre.

Todos asintieron sin más y se levantaron con la mirada gacha dirigiéndose a la salida en una ordenada fila. Castiel sentía que su semana no podía empeorar; castigado sin salir durante dos semanas si es que Lucifer no alargaba el castigo después de enterarse de aquello; tendría detención durante un mes ¡un mes! No vería a Dean después de clases durante un maldito mes si Lucifer no alargaba su condena.

—Lucifer va a matarnos—susurró Kevin una vez en el pasillo.

Ninguno lo contradijo.

…

— _¡Deben estar bromeando! ¿Detención?—_ los cuatro chicos estaban inclinados a un lado del casillero de Castiel mientras escuchaban a Lucifer vociferar del otro lado del teléfono— _Les dije que…me dijeron que no fue su culpa, ¿se puede saber por qué carajos me mintieron?—_ Gabe se removió inquieto— _Les dije que tenía que darles un aviso, los necesitaba temprano en casa._

—Sí pero nosotros no elegimos eso y deberías agradecer que al menos no nos suspendieron—Balthazar intentó tranquilizarlo sin mucho éxito.

— _Claro, ¿ustedes no eligieron meterse en problemas?_ —Kevin hizo una mueca— _Verán llegando a casa_ —todos se estremecieron— _Castiel, tu castigo aumentó._

—No…pero yo…

Alguien tiró de él y lo alejó por el pasillo sin darle oportunidad de escuchar la respuesta de Lucifer. Miró a su secuestrador y sonrió mientras lo dirigía al primer salón que encontró vacío. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le dijera que iba a estar castigado durante un mes y probablemente más. Sin teléfono ni nada.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él Dean lo envolvió con ambos brazos haciendo que Cass sonriera realmente feliz de estar ahí. Escondió el rostro en su pecho olfateando un aroma realmente atractivo, atrayente, olía a limpio, a pay de manzana y algo más, algo que siempre permanecía en Baby.

El golpe en su cara dejó de doler; ya no era tan negro, una simple sombra verde con rojo. Recargó la mejilla lastimada en su pecho y escuchó el latido de su corazón.

—Diablos, te extrañé—susurró Dean mientras enterraba la nariz en el cabello de Castiel—Dime que tu castigo terminará pronto y nos fugaremos a la casa de mi abuelo el viernes—Cass sonrió.

—Yo también te extrañé.

Castiel alzó la cabeza para mirar los ojos de Dean y lo que lo recibió fue un fugaz beso en los labios que lo hicieron sentir aleteos en el estómago haciéndole cosquillas. Se aferró a su camisa evitando que se alejara de él haciendo que Dean se soltara riendo y lo recargara en la puerta para que no pudieran separarse.

Cass nunca había sentido que una simple risa podría reordenar su realidad; que el oxígeno estaba en los labios de otra persona. Cass sólo podía aferrarse con más fuerza a Dean mientras sentía el sabor de los dulces en la lengua mientras Dean se entretenía con su labio lastimado. Ambos ajenos al hecho de que aún se encontraban en la escuela; en que estaban en un salón donde cualquiera podía entrar y descubrirlos; olvidando a la chica de cabellos castaños que esperaba ansiosa a Dean en el estacionamiento.

—Dime que nos podemos…

—Tengo detención—susurró Castiel apartándose—Un largo mes de detención después de clases durante cuatro horas cada día—Dean gruñó—Ah, y Lucifer aumentará mi castigo así que mi celular desaparecerá y probablemente el de los demás—Dean recargó la frente sobre la suya—Dean…alguien podría...

—Hey, ni se te ocurra quitarme esto—le gruñó mientras lo tomaba del rostro—Dos semanas castigado por llegar tarde…ahora detención. Me sorprendes, Cass—Castiel sonrió— ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Al parecer provocar un incendio en la sala de cómputo y crear una bomba de humo para ponerla en la ventilación—Dean frunció el ceño—Se te forma una uve aquí—Cass alisó la arruga con sus dedos.

—Pero eso ocurrió el martes. Me lo dijo Crowley—acarició la nariz de Cass con la suya— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—No lo hice—dijo riendo—Pero no podía decirle al director que era inocente alegando con que me había saltado las clases ese día con un interesante chico de chaqueta marrón y ojos ridículamente verdes—Dean sonrió ladinamente haciendo que la respiración se le cortara—Pero, claro. Tendrían que torturarme para que yo dijera un nombre—Dean se soltó riendo—Tengo que ir a mi castigo, Dean. Lo siento.

—Te odio, yo creyéndote un ejemplo a seguir—Cass sonrió mientras volvía a besarlo—Bueno, no te odio, me gustas mucho—masculló contra sus labios mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Castiel sintiéndolo tan suave—Me gustas demasiado, me encantas.

Castiel se ruborizó sin dejar de besarlo. Perdiéndose en el cosquilleo que los labios de Dean provocaban sobre los suyos; en cómo sus dientes tiraban de ellos para luego acariciarlos con la lengua; en como los dedos de Dean tiraban de su cabello mientras los de él tironeaban su camisa; se perdió en el calor que el otro le brindaba mientras lo aprisionaba contra la puerta temiendo el tiempo que pasarían separados.

Un toque en la puerta los sobresaltó haciendo que le cubrieran la boca al otro, como si temieran que pudieran escuchar sus respiraciones y darse cuenta de lo que hacían ahí, del secreto tan celosamente guardado que sólo compartieron con las personas correctas…

— _Cassie, soy yo_ —escuchar a Gabriel del otro lado hizo que aquel par de chicos volvieran a respirar— _Tenemos que irnos a la sala de castigo antes de que decida agregar otro par de horas_ —Cass gimió con pesar— _Dale su besito de despedida y sal ahora, Crowley dijo que Lisa está buscando a Dean._

Cass miró a Dean una última vez mientras el otro le besaba el lado moreteado de su rostro, suplicándole al tiempo unos momentos más, sólo otros cinco minutos antes de volver a la realidad.

El pelinegro pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de Dean y recargó su frente sobre la suya suspirando, intentando dejar lo malo al otro lado de la puerta, perdiéndose en aquel sentimiento que lo envolvía cuando estaba con Dean; dejó que su nariz acariciara la suya y la tranquilidad le acariciara los pies hasta envolverlo por completo y alejarlo de la realidad. Su realidad; de la chica que era novia de Dean y de sus cuatro horas en detención sin nada más que hacer que ver al profesor frente a él.

—Tienes que irte—susurró Dean rompiendo aquella tranquilidad.

—Lo sé—susurró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, _siempre me tengo que ir._

A Castiel le costó mucho trabajo separarse de Dean pero lo hizo. Lo dejó ahí esperando mientras abría la puerta y se reunía con Gabriel en el solitario pasillo, sintiendo la impetuosa necesidad de gritar y de encerrarse en algún lado con la música a todo volumen.

—Anda, vamos—Gabriel pasó un brazo por ambos hombros—Mientras más rápido mejor.

—Lucifer nos va a matar llegando a casa, ¿verdad?—preguntó Castiel acomodándose la mochila.

—Será un apocalipsis llegando a casa.

…

Castiel miró el pizarrón y luego el reloj encima de él. Apenas había pasado dos horas y se sentía una eternidad. No podían jugar en una libreta, no podían leer…el profesor a cargo le había quitado todos los dulces a Gabriel para comérselos él ante la mirada dolida de su amigo. Eran muchos dulces y eso era crueldad, ¿por qué había maestros así? ¿Qué ganaban con hacer sentir una mierda con piernas a los estudiantes?

La sala de detención estaría vacía de no ser por ellos cinco, cada uno distribuido por todo el lugar haciendo que platicar entre ellos fuera realmente difícil. Cass se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Un mes de eso? ¿En serio? Al menos deberían de dejarles adelantar sus tareas o algo por el estilo. Se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, ¿existían las muertes por aburrimiento? Hum, eso le causaba interés.

Había treinta y cinco azulejos en el techo de color blanco, cuarenta y cinco si juntábamos a los que fueron cortados para cubrir las orillas. Había tres gomas de mascar pegadas en las lámparas, una verde otra blanca y una rosa. Había una araña que se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras intentaba atrapar a la mosca que venía molestando desde hace rato; la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas mientras a lo lejos se veían los relámpagos impactar en la cima de las montañas. Castiel había contado quince ventilas en ellas; calculaba que el pizarrón medía dos metros por cuatro, tal vez tres y cacho.

El escritorio tenía dibujado un pene en la parte de adelante como si fuera a introducirse en las piernas de quien estuviera sentado al otro lado. Su banca estaba rayada, estaba el nombre de Crowley, el de Meg y un dibujo muy gracioso del Dr. Dexter, también estaba una calcomanía del logotipo de Nirvana y se notaba la madera destrozada.

En la parte trasera de la banca de en frente estaba dibujado otro pene, ¿por qué los hombres siempre los dibujaban? Y la banca estaba enumerada con el 15, posiblemente la suya era el 14 o el 16, dependía del orden.

Castiel suspiró por sexta vez en lo que llevaban ahí y Charlie lo coreó desde la última fila en la parte de atrás, seguida de Kevin en el frente de la primera fila, coreado por Balthazar en la parte trasera de la segunda y seguido de Gabriel en la última al frente. El profesor James los miró por encima de sus gafas mientras se comía el quinto chocolate.

—Yo sé que es aburrido—masculló mientras masticaba—Pero eso debieron de pensarlo antes de ocasionar desastres.

Gabriel giró en su asiento hasta poder mirar a Cass y puso los ojos en blanco con exageración haciéndolo reír.

Todos los dulces que el profe James le había quitado eran los que le había comprado cuando pelearon así que serían los últimos que vería en un largo, largo tiempo. Gabriel se giró de nuevo y dejo caer la cabeza en su banca, Cass lo imitó.

—Costará más de cuatro mil dólares recuperar el equipo perdido—siguió el profesor haciendo que los chicos suspiraran con fastidio—Se van a reforzar las alarmas y Zacarías intentara cambiar las cerraduras. Si yo estuviera en su lugar los habría expulsado.

—Por algo sigue siendo el profesor—contestó Charlie desde el fondo del aula—Expulsar a tres de sus alumnos más brillantes y a dos de los más…ingeniosos—Gabriel se giró para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados—Debe admitir que fue muy ingeniosa, les tomo dos días saber que fuimos nosotros.

—Señorita Bradbury, no debería de alardear de algo que estuvo mal—el profesor James la miró a través de sus gafas mientras seguía comiendo dulces.

—Profesor Hodgins, no debería de comer lo que no es suyo—gruñó Charlie.

El rostro del profesor se ruborizó haciendo que Kevin se riera fingiendo un ataque de tos y Castiel sonriera mirando su banca. Amaba a Charlie por esas razones; la chica no le temía a nada. Podías llegar con el plan más absurdo de todos y ella aceptaría y hasta le haría mejoras porque Charlie era así. Intrépida, lanzada, valiente. Era la mujer perfecta.

El profesor los mando a callar de nuevo y Castiel comenzó a recorrer las líneas escritas en su banca con los dedos.

Se imaginaba escapando con Dean a La Push mientras el impala reproducía música a todo volumen; se imaginaba entrelazando sus dedos con los de él mientras sus manos descansaban en su regazo y el viento que se colaba por las ventanas les revolvía el cabello. Podía escuchar su risa, podía sentir cómo lo llamaba para que estuviera más cerca…

Cass frunció el ceño por eso sin entender esa necesidad de verlo, de estar con él y perderse en el fin del mundo. No entendía qué lograba con ello, con escapar con Dean a escondidas de todos para seguir siendo algo secreto, para tener que decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle en un lugar donde nadie podría oírlos. No entendía por qué aquello le enojaba también.

Si lo comparaba a cuando salía con Hannah no era lo mismo. Con Hannah no tenía miedo, se reía abiertamente mientras las personas los miraban, se tomaban de las manos y, a veces, ella besaba su mejilla mientras le decía alguna cosa tonta.

Miró el reloj en la pared descubriendo que sólo habían pasado quince minutos desde la última vez que lo vio. Gruñó con frustración y dejó caer su cabeza contra la paleta de su banca. Odiaba detención.

…

Entraron uno detrás del otro con la cabeza gacha temiendo la riña que les iba a dar Lucifer; durante el camino a casa no les había dicho nada, se dedicó a conducir con el ceño fruncido y las manos firmemente sujetas al volante, ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada de reproche ni nada. Condujo tenso y en silencio haciendo que ellos temieran que el mismísimo diablo apareciera en casa.

Lucifer cerró la puerta detrás de él y colocó las llaves en el lugar correspondiente a un lado de las de Cass, como estaba castigado no tenía sus llaves así que tenía que dejarlas colgadas a la vista de Lucifer si no quería meterse en problemas.

—Lucy, nosotros…

—Celulares—murmuró extendiendo la mano ignorando los intentos de Gabriel por explicarse—Los de todos, acompañaran al de Castiel en su largo, largo encierro lejos de ustedes.

Todos hicieron una mueca y sacaron sus celulares para dárselos. Las manos de Lucifer sostuvieron un celular con funda de Batman, otra de Iron Man y una última de un enorme chocolate.

Se dirigió al mueble que estaba en la sala lleno de fotografías y libros alcanzando un pequeño cofre de madera que abrió con una llave que sacó de su chaqueta, ahí guardado estaba un solitario celular de abeja esperando por su dueño pero al menos tenía compañía pues otros tres se le reunieron en su solitario confinamiento. Cuando Lucifer volvió a cerrar con llave el cofre los cuatro chicos se encogieron temerosos del regaño.

—Bien, la cosa es la siguiente—Lucifer colocó el cofre en el lugar más alto del mueble y se volvió a ellos, todavía sin mirarlos—Iré a sus habitaciones y les quitaré computadoras, videojuegos y cualquier otra cosa que los distraiga de sus deberes—los cuatro lo miraron alarmados.

—Pero es injusto, nosotros solo…

Lucifer le lanzó una mirada que congelaría el infierno. Kevin se encogió a un lado de Balthazar hasta colocarse detrás de él, Gabriel lo imitó escondiéndose detrás de Cass.

No era la primera vez que los mandaban a detención pero sí era la primera que causaban tanto desastre, al menos uno real. El incendio pudo haberse propagado por toda la escuela y pudieron resultar personas heridas.

—Como decía, iré a quitarles todo eso. Después bajare y los quiero sentados en el sofá, callados y con las cabezas sin maquinar ninguna maldita maldad, ¿entendieron?—los cuatro asintieron—Están castigados todo marzo y parte de abril—Cass gruñó mientras Gabriel gimoteaba—No pueden recibir visitas, no pueden salir de casa. Los llevaré a la escuela y Michael los recogerá y los traerá a casa. Él tendrá una llave así que ustedes tres…—señaló a los que aún poseían esa libertad—Me dejan sus llaves colgadas y pobre de aquel que las mueva de ahí porque puedo ponerme muy violento—los cuatro volvieron a asentir.

“—He tenido la peor semana de todas. Me han dado una noticia que ha volcado mi mundo de cabeza, el amor de mi vida se va a casar, Castiel está saliendo con un chico—Kevin y Balthazar miraron a su amigo acusadoramente—Y ahora, me llaman al trabajo con la maravillosa noticia que los niños de los cuales acepté hacerme cargo sólo para que vivieran en mi casa han dañado cuatro mil quinientos dólares de material de la escuela en una de sus bromas, ¡¿creen que cago dinero?!

—Biológicamente es imposible—susurró Balthazar.

Lucifer entrecerró los ojos haciéndolos retroceder. No es que el hermano mayor de los Shurley fuera a hacerles algo pero cuando se ponía de ese humor era mejor mantener las distancias.

—A la sala. No tardaré.

Lucifer se dirigió a las escaleras y los cuatro chicos regañados se fueron a sentar en el sofá sin saber qué esperar del regaño. Podrían ser honestos al respecto y decirle el por qué la broma o podrían seguir con la farsa de que sólo querían entretenerse un rato.

Castiel miró a sus amigos con muecas de tristeza y en como todos miraban con anhelo el cofre que estaba en la cima del mueble. Ahora lo que le dijo Michael el día de la campada tenía mucha lógica; dependían demasiado del celular y verse privados de él les iba a costar muy caro.

Escucharon a Lucifer ir y venir en el piso superior, hurgando en todos sus escondites para cosas realmente importantes, revolviendo hasta la pila de basura que tendrían en un rincón con tal de castigarlos de verdad.

No podían seguir comportándose de esa forma sin sufrir las consecuencias. Sí, era gracioso cuando ponías gomas de mascar en las cerraduras o cuando activabas las alarmas sin que hubiera incendio pero ¿provocar uno y alarmar a todos con una fuga de gas tóxico? Eso era cruel, muy cruel. Castiel se pregunto cómo le estaría yendo a Charlie con Jo y la madre de la pelirroja.

Veinte minutos después apareció Lucifer con una enorme caja llena de todo aquello que ellos amaban: videojuegos, computadoras, historietas, iPod, los dulces que tanto guardaba Gabriel como una ardilla hace en el invierno, las _PCP_ con las que jugaban en los viajes de carretera…todo.

—Bien—habló el hombre poniendo la caja cerca de la puerta—Esto lo guardaré en mi oficina para que no tengan tentaciones—Gabe hiso sonido de perro pateado haciendo que Cass lo imitara—Ahora. Los términos del castigo—Lucifer ingresó a la sala y comenzó a pasearse frente a ellos—No pueden salir para nada, ¿me oyeron? Absolutamente para nada, si descubro que uno de ustedes puso un pie fuera de la casa sin mi permiso llamaré a sus padres para que los recojan y se los lleven—todos se tensaron—Necesito…necesito que empiecen a madurar. No pueden hacer esto siempre.

— ¿Desde cuándo te molesta tanto?—gruñó Balthazar cruzándose de brazos—Antes hasta nos dabas ideas.

—Desde el maldito momento en que me dijeron que iba a ser papá—les gruñó haciendo que los cuatro lo miraran sorprendidos—Desde que me dijeron que si no sé criar a cuatro adolescentes no sería bueno para mi hijo.

—Alto ahí, hermanote—Gabriel se levantó— ¿Papá? ¿Estás de broma? No puedes estar hablando en serio, apenas y podemos entre nosotros—Lucifer gruñó—Mira, no tienes que agarrarla con nosotros solo porque una chica te dijo que está embarazada y…

—No, Gabriel. No es eso—lo señaló—La agarro con ustedes porque tuve que pagar cuatro mil dólares para arreglar el maldito problema. Porque cada vez sus travesuras cuestan más y más dinero. Porque ahora no sólo tengo que cuidar de ustedes sino de un bebé que no sé si…—se talló el rostro, exasperado.

“—No pueden seguir haciendo esto, ¿entienden? Lo intenté, en serio que lo hice, pero no conocen límites. Si tengo que regresarlos con sus padres sólo para ponerles un alto lo voy a hacer ¿comprenden? Basta de evadir las responsabilidades de sus actos. No me avisan si van a llegar tarde—Castiel se encogió—Se pelean entre ustedes a los golpes; Incendian la escuela; fuman hierba en mi casa siendo menores de edad. Ah y esa también me la llevé—Balthazar gruñó—Se meten en problemas y corren conmigo para que nadie les avise a sus padres, es hora de actuar como uno.

Ninguno de los implicados dijo nada. Ciertamente aún procesaban la idea de que Lucifer iba a ser papá y el tipo les soltó la noticia así sin más.

Castiel entendía que estaba enojado y que posiblemente también asustado pero tampoco encontraba errores en su lógica; él tenía razón. Cada vez se volvían más desordenados, más desobedientes. No hacían las labores del hogar como deberían, se metían en problemas y cuando intentaban solucionarlos sólo terminaba en catástrofe.

—No quiero a nadie en la casa—gruñó Lucifer mientras seguía paseándose—Nada de visitas de novias y novios o lo que él sea de ti—señaló a Castiel haciendo que los otros recordaran esa revelación—Castiel y Gabriel se encargara de lavar los platos cada mañana, Kevin y Balthazar de hacerlo después de comer—los cuatro asintieron—Camas tendidas antes de irse a la escuela. Los días en que vayan a ir a lo del festival irá Michael con ustedes, los recogerá y los traerá de vuelta.

—Cuando Michael vuelva a Arizona en unas semanas ¿quién será nuestro carcelero?—preguntó Castiel realmente interesado.

—Kelly. Se mudará con nosotros la semana que entra. Por cierto, ustedes la ayudaran en eso—los cuatro asintieron sin más—Balthazar, necesito hablar contigo seriamente—el interpelado lo miró alarmado—Esperen, ¿qué más?

— ¿Podemos respirar, al menos?—preguntó Gabriel con fastidio haciendo sonreír a Cass.

—Sigue así y les reduciré el oxígeno al mínimo—eso era serio—A sus habitaciones. Hagan la tarea.

—Para eso necesitamos la computadora—susurró Kevin intimidado por la mirada de Lucifer.

—Está la de mi cuarto—los cuatro hicieron muecas de fastidio—Andando que el internet lo apagaré a las doce en punto.

No necesitaron más motivación para irse a hacer la tarea.

…

Castiel se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación procesando todo lo que le había pasado en el día pero más que nada recordando a Dean en el aula con él, en como sonrió contra sus labios y le dijo que le gustaba. Eso había sido lo único bueno que le había pasado en el día e injustamente no había durado demasiado. ¿Por qué las cosas buenas se acaban rápido? No había lógica.

—Gracias…por cierto—susurró Castiel en la oscuridad atrayendo la atención de Gabriel.

—Estamos castigados hasta el mes entrante, sin celular ni internet y ¿tú dices gracias?—Castiel hizo un sonido de afirmación— ¿Por qué?

—Porque hiciste todo eso para que nadie descubriera que me había saltado las clases—aclaró como si no fuera obvio—Hasta creo que están siendo injustos, todo es mi culpa. Yo me divertía con Dean mientras ustedes…—suspiró.

—No te pregunte por ese día—dijo Gabriel girando sobre su costado— ¿Te divertiste? ¿Qué hicieron?

Castiel sonrió al techo al recordar a Dean riendo tirados en la arena, al recordar como jugueteaban en las calles de Port Angeles y al escucharlo cantar mientras lo miraba. Escucharlo entonar cada canción en su oído mientras lo mantenía envuelto en sus brazos y besaba la parte lastimada de su rostro.

Pero cuando intentó expresar en palabras aquel día sólo estaba ese momento en el que Dean lo miró entre la multitud mientras cantaba, esa sensación de atracción que le hizo sentir cálido, que envolvió a Castiel como un manto haciéndolo sentir tan cerca de Dean a pesar de la distancia mientras la voz del rubio sonaba en el micrófono cantándole a un sentimiento que Castiel aún no sabía que tenía.

—Fue el mejor día de mi vida—susurró sin perder la sonrisa—Vale el castigo—Gabriel se rió ante eso—Lo vale cada instante.

—Debió ser bueno si aceptas mes y medio de arresto domiciliario por un día con él—Castiel se rió ante eso—Debe haber sido muy bueno.

—Si tú lo hubieras visto reír mientras sujetabas su mano lo entenderías. Entenderías que volvería a escaparme de la escuela y a arriesgarme a estar castigado todo un año con tal de escucharlo—suspiró—Creo que estoy en problemas—Gabe rió quedo, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido.

—Estás en problemas desde que creíste que él era lindo.

Cass sonrió mientras visualizaba el rostro de Dean sonriendo. Sin duda él era más que lindo, era algo que no podía expresar, algo que quería guardar para siempre en un lugar donde nadie pudiese arrebatárselo.

Aquello le alarmó y se levantó de golpe yendo a buscar su más preciado tesoro en el cajón.

—Maldita sea—gruñó—Maldito assbutt.

Lucifer también había decomisado su cámara. Sin duda iba a perder el concurso aquel año…otra vez.


	28. 27

> _El caballero de armadura bronceada rescató a la princesa de la torre._

…

Castiel se soltó riendo contra los labios de Dean haciendo que el otro lo acompañara en sus risas. Las cosquillas que sentía en el estómago hacían que mantenerse serio fuera realmente difícil y aquel par se encontraba en una situación “seria”. Lo más serio que pueda considerarse estarse besuqueando a escondidas del mundo.

Ambos se encontraban encerrados en el baño de la escuela escondiéndose de las obligaciones con el festival. En cuanto se habían visto en el estacionamiento fueron corriendo al baño de manera disimulada, al menos para los demás, dispuestos a robarle un momento más al día.

Cass agradecía que Lisa estuviera más entretenida organizando a las personas que en notar la ausencia de su novio; agradecía que pudieran ponerle seguro al baño y colgar un letrero de _fuera de servicio_ mientras ambos reían en brazos del otro susurrando cosas que los hacía ruborizarse y preguntarse qué carajos estaban haciendo.

—No me gusta estar encerrado en el baño solo para verte—susurró Dean mientras enterraba el rostro en el cuello de Cass—Es mejor cuando nos sentamos en Baby y hablamos—besó el lugar donde sentía los acelerados latidos de Castiel haciéndolo sobresaltarse— ¿Te molesta?

—Al contrario—susurró el interpelado con la voz entrecortada mientras envolvía ambos brazos alrededor del cuello—Pero no deberías de hacerlo—Dean sonrió contra su piel.

“—Odio estar castigado. Mis días son realmente aburridos, con decirte que hemos terminado el proyecto para biología, ¡el trabajo integrador! Y lo revisamos a conciencia—Dean se soltó riendo apartándose para verlo mejor—Y Lucifer me ha quitado mi cámara—hizo un mohín—No me la devolverá hasta abril y yo en serio quiero ganar ese concurso y…

Dean tomó el labio inferior de Cass entre los suyos y tiró de él para que dejara de hacer ese atractivo mohín. Castiel suspiró sonriendo y volvió a enrollar ambas piernas alrededor de las caderas de Dean para evitar que se escapara, que se alejara y desapareciera entre la multitud.

Habían pasado dos semanas del maldito castigo y ambos habían conseguido momentos robados entre los pasillos o encierros en los baños durante el receso. Nunca era suficiente, nunca conseguían más allá de un breve intercambio de palabras y pequeños mimos que no llenaban sus ansias.

Querían más, querían escuchar la risa del otro, verlo sin terceros de por medio, abrazarlo durante el tiempo que quisieran sin temor a que alguien aparecería en cualquier momento.

Dean estaba alarmado por eso. No había sentido ese tipo de necesidad desde que conoció a Lisa y descubrió que iba en otra escuela; de querer abrazar a alguien a todas horas, de querer disminuir la distancia cuando lo ves al otro lado del pasillo y hundir el rostro en ese cabello cuyo olor se había vuelto tu favorito.

Dean había sentido todo eso por Lisa en los primeros meses de su relación, tal vez en su primer año. Pero ahora lo que más ansiaba era Cass; necesitaba verlo al menos una vez al día para calmarse, necesitaba rozar su mano en los pasillos para que la ansiedad disminuyera. Esas pequeñas cosas le quitaban el sueño por las noches y lo distraían de sus tareas, ¿de dónde venía tanta necesidad por aquel chico? ¿Por qué estaba tomando todo lo que era para Lisa?

Cass se apartó de Dean cuando sus pulmones ardieron pero el otro no le dio suficiente tiempo para componerse, se inclinó aún más para seguir en lo que estaban. Se apoyó en los espejos que estaban detrás de Cass acorralándolo en los lavaderos mientras el otro enredaba sus dedos en su cabello.

Dean quería más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Más de lo que realmente merecía y mucho más de lo que era correcto. Ya le había arrebatado algo a Cass sin su permiso, ya lo había tenido como no se imaginaba y se prometió no volver a hacerlo, no herirlo de aquella forma como cuando susurró el nombre de su novia cuando era Cass la causa de su orgasmo. No más.

—Dean—susurró Castiel intentando apartarse—Necesitamos volver antes de que…

Dean lo silencio. No quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en la hermosa chica castaña que lo esperaba al otro lado de la puerta ni en que tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para ver a Cass de nuevo para robarle unos minutos al día a escondidas de todos sin poder tomarlo de la mano, sin poder reír tan alto en la calle, sin abrazarlo sólo por ser él, tan sólo conformarse con verlo platicar con Anna en los pasillos o con Hannah a la salida.

Eso le molestaba. No le gustaba verlo con esas dos chicas, verlo reír como hacía con él, verlo jugar con el cabello de ambas y cargarles los libros.

Hannah era la que menos le gustaba; Lo abrazaba, le besaba la mejilla y lo hacía ruborizar con lo que fuera que le susurrara en el oído. Jugaba con su cabello o con esa andrajosa gabardina que nunca se iba de su lado. Le molestaba, ella podía abrazarlo mientras él tenía que esconderse para verlo. Era injusto.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Hannah?—preguntó contra sus labios sin darle espacio.

— ¿Qué?—mascullo Cass sin entender mientras lo miraba desenfocado.

—Si estás saliendo con Hannah.

Castiel frunció el ceño intentando entender lo que Dean le decía. Wow, jamás lo habían besado así, con esa clase de desesperación y ferocidad; los labios le ardían de sólo moverlos, sentía calor con sólo mirar los ojos de Dean.

—Creo que sí—susurró Cass sin entender a dónde quería llegar—O al menos eso intentamos, me dijo que le gustaba.

— ¿Y ella te gusta a ti?—cuestionó apretando los dientes.

—Sí, es muy linda y me entiende. Me gustaba cuando tenía como diez—Dean se apartó de golpe—Hey, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Hice algo mal?

Dean intentó calmarse pero no entendía por qué no lo lograba, por qué le enfurecían tanto las palabras de Castiel.

Si a Cass le gustaba una chica las cosas serían más fáciles para ellos; no se harían ilusiones y sería más fácil dejar eso cuando se hartaran del otro porque ambos tendrían a alguien esperándolos, pero imaginar a Cass de la mano con Hannah le molestaba y no sabía por qué.

—Si tanto te gusta ¿a qué mierdas juegas conmigo?—gruñó mientras miraba los cubículos, dándole la espalda a Cass—No entiendo.

—Ya somos dos—Castiel bajó de un salto de los lavabos sintiendo las piernas temblorosas y se cruzó de brazos—Preguntaste y yo contesté, eso ocurre cuando cuestionas a alguien a no ser que se trate de un delincuente—frunció el ceño—No entiendo por qué te enojas, Dean. No hago nada malo—Dean se soltó riendo, esa no era una risa feliz.

—Estamos encerrados en un maldito baño besándonos, Cass—le gruñó aún sin darle la cara—Nos escondemos para poder sentir esto que está mal—Castiel dio un respingón ante eso—Y lo entiendo, eso acordamos pero…me besas y luego te vas con ella.

Castiel parpadeó sin entender muy bien lo que Dean acababa de decir para luego reír con amargura, ¿en serio? ¡¿Era malditamente en serio?! No, no podía con esto. Sin dejar de reír se encaminó a la puerta sintiendo una dolorosa opresión en el pecho muy similar a la decepción y al coraje, se encontraba triste y molesto lo cual siempre era una mala combinación.

— ¿Sabes?—Cass se detuvo un paso antes de llegar a la puerta y se volvió—Es gracioso que lo digas ya que tú haces lo mismo—Dean se tensó—Y yo no digo nada porque tú me lo explicaste, tú me dijiste que Lisa estuvo antes y le debías mucho—Dean apretó los dientes—Y acepté, Dean. Soy el cuerno pero acepté, ¿y ahora no puedo salir con alguien más? ¿Tengo que estar sentado esperando a que podamos vernos? ¿Tengo que conformarme con mantener oculto todo esto?—Cass se soltó riendo— ¿Sabes? Vete a la mierda.

Sin más salió del baño, sin preocuparse de que alguien lo hubiese visto y pudiera decir algo. Se detuvo en el pasillo y compuso su mejor sonrisa para que no alertara que se sentía de la mierda, Gabriel le dijo que si volvía a verlo triste por algo que le hizo Dean iba a ir a patearle las bolas así que no quería preocupar a su amigo, ya no quería preocupar a nadie por esas razones ya que aceptó el trato, aceptó que Dean tuviera novia y para verlo tendrían que esconderse pero ¿él no podía tener una novia? ¿Una chica que estuviera siempre para él y no tuviera que esconderse? ¿Acaso sólo tenía que sentarse y esperar a que Dean tuviera tiempo?

Cass sonrió al ver a sus amigos pero al ver la mueca de Michael dejó de sonreír. Seguía en problemas.

Dean se quedó unos minutos más en el baño intentando calmarse, controlar su genio para no delatar que había estado discutiendo con Cass en el baño y cuando volvió a donde todos estaban terminando sus países Lisa corrió a recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa y un ruidoso beso en su mejilla. Dean intentó sonreír en respuesta pero lo único que captaron sus ojos fue a un pelinegro de ojos azules que estaba sentado en el piso pintando lo que iba a ser su país con una bonita chica de cabello oscuro a su lado.

Tenían que encontrar una manera de ver a Castiel aunque su vida corriera peligro.

…

—A—habló Gabriel mientras se encontraba con la cabeza colgando al borde de su cama.

Castiel aguardó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Basta—susurró con los pies en la pared y la cabeza en dirección a Gabe.

—De, ¿nombre?

—Dean—susurró sin pensar mientras miraba las manchas en el techo intentando encontrar formas.

—Diana—susurró Gabriel—Apellido.

—Diodoros. Lo leí en un libro antes de que empieces a quejarte, es real—Gabriel gruñó haciendo reír a Cass—Ahora tú.

—Hum, Dávila—murmuró pensativo—Estoy seguro de que era un apellido en alguna parte—ambos rieron—Animal. Dinosaurio.

—Eso es trampa, Gabriel. Los dinosaurios están extintos—Cass frunció el ceño—Debe ser un animal vivo.

—Las reglas del juego no lo especifican. Sólo dicen animal y los dinosaurios fueron un animal—declaró muy quitado de la pena.

—En ese caso, dragón—Castiel se cruzó de brazos descubriendo que una mancha se parecía a uno.

Gabriel se incorporó con trabajo en la cama y se sentó mirándolo con mala cara.

Desde que estaban castigados tenían un humor muy voluble, parecían chicas en sus días, ni Kelly, que se mudó hace unos días con ellos y ahora se encargaba de la comida, era tan bipolar como ellos.

La mujer que había llegado a vivir con ellos era realmente adorable, la clase de persona que por nada del mundo se fijaría en Lucifer, les hacía la comida cada mañana y traficaban dulces con Gabriel para que la falta de azúcar no lo volviera tan loco, Castiel casi olvidaba que ella era la chica que eligió Lucifer sobre su hermano.

Los chicos se encontraban casi siempre de mal humor debido al aburrimiento. Lucifer había cancelado el Netflix para continuar con su tortura y estar encerrados en compañía de una mujer cuyo embarazo estaba por los tres meses no hacía milagros en ellos. Se peleaban, se arreglaban, se tiraban en los muebles una vez que se quedaban sin nada que hacer y hacían ruidos irritantes hasta que Lucifer los mandaba a su cuarto.

—Los dragones ni siquiera existieron—gruñó Gabriel haciendo sonreír a Cass—Eso sí es hacer trampa. Deben ser animales reales.

— ¿Quién dice? Tú dijiste que sólo decían animales—Gabe le arrojó una almohada haciéndolo reír—Y nadie puede asegurar que los dragones no existieron así que deja de joder.

Gabriel volvió a recostarse y continuaron con ese juego de niños.

Ambos habían comenzado a jugar _Basta_ hasta que les daba sueño la tercera noche de su castigo, ya habían hecho todas las letras del abecedario y hasta intentaban hacerlo en español y en francés. Ellos no tenían juegos de cartas como Balthazar y Kevin así que cuando Lucifer los mandaba a su habitación ambos se ponían el pijama del día y comenzaban a jugar tirados en sus camas en posiciones realmente raras buscando la comodidad.

Estaban en la tercera letra del día cuando comenzaron a escuchar golpes en la ventana. Castiel miró interesado hacia esa dirección y Gabriel se levantó, temeroso de que pudiera tratarse de un animal salvaje. Cass se sentó en la cama cuidando que Lucifer no apareciera mientras Gabe iba a vigilar con un zapato en la mano para posible arma.

— ¿Qué demonios?—Gabe abrió la ventana de tirón y asomó medio cuerpo—No, ni de broma, ¿qué carajos haces aquí?

—Busco a Cass, necesito hablar con él.

Castiel se sobresaltó y se apresuró a acompañar a Gabriel a la ventana y regresarlo al interior porque estaba a nada de salir volando.

A un costado de la casa, oculto entre la oscuridad, estaba un apuesto chico de chaqueta marrón mirando con anhelo hacia arriba.

La luz de las lámparas de las calles alumbraba a Dean haciendo que las sombras bailaran en su rostro de una manera que lo hacía parecer irreal, como si fuera parte de un sueño. Cass miró el reloj encima de la mesilla de noche y luego la puerta.

En su muda señal Gabriel corrió a cerrar con seguro y luego apagó la luz, como si así dieran a entender que estaban dormidos y ya no quisieran ser molestados.

— ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?—masculló Castiel mientras asomaba medio cuerpo por la ventana.

—Sí, es un gesto romántico y todo. Necesitamos hablar—susurró lo más alto que pudo para no hacer escándalo—No me gusta enojarme contigo, anda.

—Dean, aprecio el gesto pero estoy castigado—gruñó mirando alrededor—No puedo salir y por lo tanto escaparme no me va a llevar a ningún maldito sitio—Dean sonrió haciendo que sus dientes brillaran en la oscuridad—Podemos hablar el lunes en la escuela—Dean gruñó.

—Para escondernos en el baño con el tiempo justo y el riesgo de que alguien entre y nosotros aparentemos que no hacíamos nada—masculló con molestia haciendo reír a Gabriel—Por favor, Cass. Necesito hablar, en serio. No me hagas subir.

Castiel miró a Gabe como si buscara una respuesta. Gabriel sólo se encogió de hombros y señaló la ventana, podría escaparse y meterse en más problemas o podría escaparse y regresar antes de que Lucifer despertara en la mañana y se asomara a las habitaciones.

Cass en serio quería hablar con Dean, preguntarle por qué carajos se había enojado con él y por qué había actuado de aquella manera; también quería abrazarlo sin temer ser descubiertos, poder recargar la cabeza en su pecho y escuchar el lento latir de su corazón hasta que todas las absurdas discusiones se le olvidaran.

—Ve, anda, si bien qué quieres—murmuró Gabriel sonriendo—Prometo respaldarte.

—Te meterás en más problemas si te descubren. Nos meteremos en problemas—susurró alarmado.

—Cassie, nosotros vivimos de los problemas—Gabe se soltó riendo—Si no vas con él lo subiré y lo meteré a tu cama, correrás el riesgo de que pueden descubrirlos y…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—Cass volvió a mirar a Dean—Bien, ¿cómo se supone que bajaré?—Dean extendió los brazos.

Eso no se le hacía muy seguro pero no tenían mucho tiempo, Lucifer podría aparecer en cualquier momento así que con todo el temor que un chico puede poseer al caer desde su ventana y romperse las piernas comenzó a sentarse en el alfeizar diciéndose que más le valía a Dean atraparlo. Necesitarían poner una escalera o una enredadera para escapes futuros.

Cass pasó una pierna por el alfeizar y luego la otra sentándose y mirando a Dean. Aquello era una larga caída a la que sin duda no sobreviviría. Cerró los ojos y rezándole a todas las deidades que se sabía se dejó caer. Antes de incluso sentir el viento acariciar su piel los brazos de Dean lo envolvieron y ambos fueron a dar al suelo, con Castiel encima del otro.

—Hey—saludó Dean sin aliento.

—Llegué—susurró Cass mientras lo miraba.

—Ya te veo—sonrió—Mejor nos vamos antes de que alguien nos vea.

Con trabajo se levantaron, sintiendo todos sus huesos quejarse por el golpe que se dieron. Gabriel miraba desde la ventana sonriendo como idiota mientras veía a Castiel descalzo tomar la mano de Dean y correr por la calle.

—Oh, Romeo, Romeo, huye con Julieta antes de que Rosalinda descubra la traición.

…

Dean estacionó el impala a las afueras de Olympic y se bajó sin más para después ingresar a la parte trasera. Cass lo siguió sintiendo la planta de sus pies heladas mientras se estremecía congelándose hasta la médula. Su pijama no era la mejor para salir a altas horas de la noche, tenía una camisa con el escudo del Capitán América y unos bonitos pants grises que le quedaban demasiado flojos.

Cuando ingresó al asiento trasero con Dean rápido se acomodó a su lado y lo envolvió con ambos brazos sintiendo el calor que el otro le brindaba recorrerle el cuerpo descongelando todo a su paso, calentando hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Ambos se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, preguntándose que tendrían qué decir para romper el hielo pero sin duda disfrutando del contacto. Hacía semanas que no tenían eso, aquellos pequeños momentos en los que eran solo ellos sin nadie más, donde se olvidaban de Lisa y de Hannah, donde Dean vivía en torno a Castiel y Cass veía todo en Dean.

Dean suspiró mientras enterraba la nariz en el cabello de Castiel y comenzaba a hacer distintos dibujos en su espalda con sus dedos, intentando alargar aquel momento todo lo que pudieran.

Lo que Dean comenzaba a experimentar le daba miedo, le ponía los nervios de punta y le hacía querer empujar lo más lejos posible a Cass pero sabía que si lo hacía lo extrañaría después. Se supone que el plan no era aquel; no tendría que pensar más en el chico de ojos azules que en su novia, no tenía que poner primero a Cass que a Lisa. Incluso su hermano se lo dijo, Sammy se burló de él diciendo que Cass parecía la novia de tan alterado que se ponía si no lo veía.

No debería de anhelar más el tiempo a solas con él que con Lisa, no debería de sentirse mejor con Cass envuelto en sus brazos que con Lisa sonriéndole en la oscuridad.

—Comienzo a asustarme—susurró Dean rompiendo el silencio.

—Mmm—Castiel murmuró adormilado ante las caricias de Dean— ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que todo el mundo se dé cuenta?—se apartó unos centímetros para poder mirarlo.

—No es eso—susurró distraído—De hecho, no pienso mucho en eso, es como si diera igual—suspiró—Me asusta que esto se nos da demasiado bien. Que antes el sólo imaginar estar con un hombre me ponía los pelos de punta pero estar contigo…No sé—lo miró—No deberías de importarme más que mi novia, pero lo haces y eso me aterra—Cass frunció el ceño.

—Podemos…si ya tuviste suficiente de esto puedes…

Dean se soltó riendo y lo besó para hacerlo callar, sólo un pequeño besó que sabía a terror y desesperación, que sabía a confusión pues ahora ya no entendía qué era lo que pasaba, qué era lo que realmente quería.

Amaba a Lisa por sobre todas las cosas, sin duda ella era la mujer de su vida, pero Cass… suspiró, él lo hacía cuestionarse si todo lo que había escogido hasta ahora era correcto, si era lo que realmente quería.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo, Cass—susurró mirándolo fijamente—No soporto no verte, mis ansias no se calman con nuestros pequeños momentos en el baño yo…yo quiero más, lo necesito. Y me asusta.

Castiel tomó el rostro de Dean con ambas manos y comenzó a acariciar sus sienes intentando relajarlo. Se arrodilló en el asiento teniendo cuidado con la cabeza y colocó su frente contra la de Dean acariciando su nariz con la suya.

Cass no entendía el miedo de Dean, él se sentía perfectamente normal; sí, le gustaba tocarlo y abrazarlo, ni se diga besarlo, pero no le asustaba. Hacía semanas que había aceptado su atracción por aquel chico, tampoco le confundía que le gustara Hannah porque no era lo mismo. Lo que sentía con Hannah no se comparaba con lo que sentía con Dean, las cosas con la chica eran más tranquilas, más llevaderas, se sentían normales pero con él…

Cass no le temía al mundo mientras Dean sostenía su mano, mientras lo viera sonreír y escucharlo susurrar su nombre en sus pequeños escondites.

—No pienses en eso—le susurró mientras peinaba su cabello—Nueva regla, no cuestionar nada de lo que hacemos a no ser que nos incomode, ¿te parece?—Dean sonrió mientras lo tomaba de la cintura—De acuerdo. Me gustas, Dean, y si yo también te gusto supongo que es normal sentir ese tipo de atracción, ¿no? Soy un poco nuevo en esto—Dean rió.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Sólo prométeme algo—Cass asintió—Sin sentimientos cursis, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustas, te gusto y hasta ahí—Cass sonrió—No me digas que me quieres si no lo sientes de verdad. No vamos a enamorarnos de esto porque la cosa terminará al instante.

Cass asintió sin perder la sonrisa. Dean parecía un poco más tranquilo después de eso así que lo besó con timidez, sellando la promesa de que ninguno mezclaría sentimientos en aquel raro experimento social/amoroso/sexual.

Lo que comenzó como algo tierno se volvió un poco intenso.

Dean se removió bajo Castiel hasta poder recostarse en el asiento y siguió abrazando al pudoroso chico de cabellos negros que comenzaba a sonrojarse mientras besaba a Dean como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Cass nunca habría pensado en la parte trasera del auto fuera tan espaciosa pero así lo era, mientras abrazaba a Dean y hacía pequeños ruiditos el impala parecía toda una habitación.

Baby comenzó a bailar un ritmo muy conocido en medio de la noche. Sus ventanas se empañaron de palabras divertidas y extraños sonidos como venía siendo costumbre desde que llegó a Dean pero algo que había cambiado en todos esos años era que no se trataba de una linda chica con su dueño.

Una mano demasiado grande para tratarse de una femenina se sostuvo del cristal marcándola mientras pequeños ruidos seguían surgiendo desde el interior. Baby a estaba acostumbrada a eso, ya se había aprendido aquella melodía y el cómo terminaba, así que se dedicó a vigilar que nadie se acercara e interrumpiera ese baile que se estaba dando en su interior.

—Dean—susurró Castiel cuando sintió la mano de Dean ir más al sur—Debemos de…de…—Dean colocó una mano en su trasero y lo empujó contra él—De seguir lo que estamos haciendo.

Castiel sentía la mezclilla de los pantalones de Dean haciendo fricción contra sus pantalones para dormir y algo jamás se había sentido tan bien. Ambos habían olvidado lo que eran las palabras, habían olvidado que estaban en un auto a las afueras de la ciudad con las ventanas empañadas.

Las uñas de Dean se encajaban en la espalda de Cass mientras este se sostenía firmemente de su hombro y la ventana; balanceaban sus caderas en un ritmo frenético y torpe, con la torpeza de quien baila por primera vez aquella extraña danza humana que al final prometía el paraíso, prometía arder sobre uno mismo y resurgir de las cenizas como ave fénix.

Dean se había olvidado del miedo que hasta hace unas horas le atenazaba la garganta, sólo era capaz de danzar contra el cuerpo que tenía encima deseando alcanzar la tierra prometida dejando de lado todas esas promesas que se hizo sobre no tomar más de lo que quería aceptar. Los ruiditos que soltaba Castiel contra su boca le encantaban y quería más, mucho más.

—Cass—susurró entre jadeos.

Dean no dejó de repetir su nombre como si se tratara de una letanía, recordándole a su cerebro que el dueño de todas esas sensaciones era un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro que en ese momento traía una camisa del capitán América. El mismo chico que le atrajo la atención en la fiesta de año nuevo cuando lo vio siendo abofeteado por una energética pelirroja. Ese mismo chico era el que lo hacía sentir eso para nada mal.

 _Esto no puede ser un error_ , se dijo mientras la danza comenzaba a llegar a la cúspide, _no si se siente tan bien._

Castiel fue el primero en arder seguido de Dean. Ambos parecían resurgir del agua por los sonidos que hacían mientras se perdían en los ojos del otro, acalorados y temblorosos aferrándose a los brazos del contrario temiendo perderse en el viaje.

Cuando sus acelerados corazones disminuyeron la marcha Castiel recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Dean sintiendo como sus pantalones se le pegaban a la piel.

—Manche mis pantalones—susurró acomodándose para dormir un rato, realmente agotado.

Dean se soltó riendo mientras lo envolvía con ambos brazos y suspiraba, sintiéndose cinco kilos más ligero que en la tarde cuando perdió los estribos en el baño.

—Ya los lavarás—le susurró mientras hundía la nariz en el cabello de Cass—Me encanta el olor de tu cabello.

—Es de manzana con miel—aclaró somnoliento el más joven—Gabriel y yo lo usamos, es el favorito de él—bostezó—Cinco minutos, luego devuélveme a la torre—Dean se soltó riendo mientras besaba su frente.

—Hueles a pay—susurró en la oscuridad de Baby mientras escuchaba la acompasada respiración de Castiel—Yo amo el pay.


	29. 28.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El cap lo había escrito inspirado en su gran parte en la canción Babylon de 5sos

> _Castiel entendió lo que era ser Babilonia._

…

_“Black is black, I want my baby back. It's grey, itis grey, since she went away, oh, oh._ _What can I do?, 'cause I, I'm feeling' blue.”(8)_

Dean gruñó ante el sonido que venía desde la parte delantera del auto. Intentó levantarse pero un suave ronroneo lo distrajo de su propósito; Cass se encontraba acorrucado encima de él respirando profundamente mientras restregaba su mejilla contra su pecho.

Ante esa imagen Dean sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte ignorando la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas y el insistente sonido de su teléfono.

—Apaga eso—gruñó Cass enterrando el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello—Cinco minutos pero apaga ese maldito sonido.

Dean se soltó riendo y se alzó un poco intentando buscar su celular en el asiento delantero; hacerlo con un chico de un metro con setenta encima era realmente difícil, más cuando parecía un pequeño gatito acorrucado en su pecho buscando calor. Afortunadamente logró dar con el aparato y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla contestando sin más.

—Es muy temprano—masculló reprimiendo un bostezo.

— _Quiero saber dónde demonios andas_ —el agudo gruñido del otro lado lo hizo espabilarse por completo.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón despabiló a Castiel para que se levantara pero antes de que pudiera decir algo le cubrió la boca con una mano mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Estaba dormido—contestó mientras Cass lo miraba sin entender—Es muy temprano, cariño, ¿ocurre algo?

Reconocimiento llenó los ojos alarmados de Cass así que lo más silenciosamente que pudo se sentó lo más lejos que le permitía el asiento de Dean para que el chico pudiera incorporarse.

Al ver la claridad del cielo supo, sin duda alguna, que estaría en problemas cuando llegara a casa, se habían quedado dormidos más de cinco minutos y ahora tenían que lidiar con los problemas que eso ameritaba.

—No me dijiste eso ayer—Dean continuó hablando al teléfono mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta—Dijiste que estarías ocupada, y…

— _Bueno, pues ya no estoy ocupada_ —Dean suspiró intentando contar hasta diez— _Tu madre me dijo que te quedaste en lo de Crowley, estoy afuera de su maldita casa y mi tía me acaba de decir que Crowley se quedo contigo_ —Dean hizo una mueca _— ¿A qué mierdas están jugando ustedes dos?_

—Bueno, nos escapamos un rato—dijo Dean mirando a Cass, que comenzaba a dar golpecitos en su muñeca como si trajera un reloj—Me dijiste que no querías que fuera hoy, dijiste que saldrías con Ruby y con Anna, ¿para qué me haces el problema a mí? No me ibas a ver, decidí salir—abrió la puerta del auto y la cerró lo más despacio que pudo—Si te cancelaron no me hagas el problema a mí, Lisa, yo no hice nada—entró del lado del piloto.

— _Bueno, pues ven por mí, estoy cerca de la escuela._

Dean suspiró mientras encendía el auto y se apresuraba a regresar al pueblo.

—Estoy conduciendo, te veo allá—masculló molesto—Te amo.

Cass se tensó ante esas palabras y miró su regazo descubriendo una enorme mancha en sus pantalones, hizo una mueca y estiró lo más que pudo su camisa para cubrirla. Tendría que fingir algo para que no descubrieran la procedencia de aquella mancha.

Decidió ignorar la mirada de Dean por el espejo retrovisor y comenzar a maquinar un plan para entrar a la torre sin ser descubierto.

Ayer él hizo un drama porque Cass iba con Hannah después de estar con él pero, claro, Dean podía irse corriendo a brazos de Lisa después de estar con Cass sin ningún problema. Pero, obvio, nuestro joven amigo no iba a decir absolutamente nada. Él iba a guardar silencio y rogarle a todas las deidades del mundo que Lucifer no hubiera notado su ausencia aquella mañana.

—Cass, lo lamento, me quedé dormido—Dean intentó atraer su atención—Asumiré todas las consecuencias, lo prometo, sólo…

Cass se soltó riendo y se inclinó en el asiento hasta apoyar los brazos en el respaldo. Mirar a Dean conducir era realmente atractivo, ver sus ojos centrarse solamente en el camino y sus manos tomando con firmeza el volante marcando sus venas…

—Dean, Lucifer no puede castigarte. Además, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Ya nos quitó todo y estamos en arresto domiciliario—le besó la mejilla—No te metas en problema, nene. Todo va a estar bien—Dean sonrió encantado—Lo más probable es que me mande de vuelta con mis padres.

—Al menos podría visitarte ¿no?

Ambos se soltaron riendo pero sus risas no duraron mucho cuando Dean vio la escuela a lo lejos por lo cual freno de golpe haciendo que Cass le diera un cabezazo realmente doloroso. Dean comenzó a buscar cualquier escape y así poder llevar a Castiel a su casa sin pasar por la escuela en donde una chica se veía sentada.

— ¿Golpe avisa o qué?—gruñó el pelinegro mientras se sobaba la frente—Tienes la cabeza muy dura, Winchester, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Ibas a atropellar a algún animal?—preguntó alarmado.

—Dime que podemos llegar a tu casa desde otro punto—susurró mortificado mientras veía como su celular volvía a sonar—Es de vida o muerte.

—Me temo que no, todo derecho—Cass miró el celular de Dean y luego al frente—Aunque…bueno, me metería en más problemas pero…—Dean lo miró—Si giras aquí la casa de mis padres queda a unas cuadras, de ahí sólo vuelves a girar en U y regresas a esta calle.

—No te voy a dejar en casa de tus padres, Cass. Te vas a meter en más problemas—Cass se encogió de hombros—No, ni de broma. Te llevaré a tu casa sólo, silencio—Dean contestó el teléfono—Hey, nena. Me queda más cerca la plaza, ¿no quieres ir a esperarme ahí? Es más cómodo que la escuela—ambos guardaron silencio mientras esperaba la respuesta del otro lado—Eres mi chica favorita. Te veo en un rato.

Ambos esperaron mientras veían a la chica cruzar la calle. Cass sentía un poco de culpa carcomiéndole el alma al verla caminar con la idea que su novio estaba con su amigo, era como si al fin cayera en cuenta que lo que hacían estaba mal, estaban haciendo lo mismo que Lisa con Balthazar y deberían parar pero…pero le encantaba hacerlo.

Dean miró la mueca preocupada de Castiel y se inclino para besarle la mejilla intentando calmarlo. Él también estaba sintiéndose un poco culpable pero no se arrepentía de haber pasado toda la noche con Cass en sus brazos, oliendo el cabello de aquel chico mientras soñaba que estaban en un lugar donde podían estar juntos sin temer ser descubiertos, sin temer a la culpa después.

—Tú eres mi chico, Cass—le susurró haciéndolo reír—Mi _baby boy._

—Eres un idiota—se inclinó y le dio un breve beso en los labios—Andando que el diablo me va a matar.

…

Cass abrió en silencio la puerta trasera y asomó la cabeza para asegurar que no hubiera moros en la costa. El reloj en la sala sonaba constantemente con su _tic tac_ de cada segundo transcurriendo, como si en cualquier momento fueran a alertar de su llegada.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Cass iba con cuidado, punta a punta, amando con fervor los domingos porque Lucifer no madrugaba. Cruzó el estrecho pasillo hasta poder dar vuelta a las escaleras topándose cara a cara con un adormilado Lucifer.

Se quedó congelado a la mitad de su paso y lo miró asustado, como un pequeño cordero ante la mirada hambrienta del lobo feroz; Lucifer bostezó, Cass comenzó a rezar en silencio temiendo ser masticado por los feroces colmillos, y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, buscando algo sospechoso en su andar.

— ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?—preguntó el adulto con la voz pastosa.

—Yo…tenía sed—se enderezó y sonrió—Gabriel se tomó mi agua y yo baje por más—Lucifer lo escaneó.

— ¿Y esa mancha?—señaló sus pantalones—Ya estás muy grande para hacerte en los pantalones, Castiel.

Cass tomó el borde de su camisa y lo estiró intentando tapar la enorme mancha en sus pantalones. Enrojeció hasta que no había otro color en su rostro pareciendo lucecita de navidad. No encontraba otra excusa para defenderse, esa había sido la que había pensado y ahora Lucifer se la arrebataba.

—No, yo…tuve un accidente—Lucifer enarcó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos, aguardando la explicación—Soñé que…que Hannah y yo…tu sabes…—se encogió de hombros—Mira, no te lo voy a decir así que…

—Oh, lo entiendo—Lucifer asintió relajando su postura—Bueno, ve a cambiarte, anda…por cierto, ¿estás saliendo con Hannah?—Cass asintió—Ah, ¿y con Dean?—Cass enrojeció de nuevo—Te lo dice alguien que ha arruinado lo mejor que pudo pasarle por andar de zorro, esto te va a salir muy mal, Castiel, y no podrás arreglarlo.

—Lo sé—dijo como si nada—Pero si quieres que te diga que dejare de hacerlo no lo haré, no puedo—Lucifer rió con amargura.

—Y yo soy el malo por haber engañado a Michael—Cass se tensó, Lucifer le palmeó el hombro mientras se dirigía a la cocina—Lastimarás a alguien como yo lastimé a Michael, ten en mente eso—Cass suspiró—Al final alguien va a terminar como tu hermano, ¿eso quieres? ¿Qué alguien llore abrazado a su almohada preguntándose qué hizo mal?—Cass se soltó riendo de manera cortante.

—A como van las cosas te apuesto a que ese alguien seré yo—comenzó a subir las escaleras—Dormiré otro rato, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer.

Cass se apresuró a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad y se dirigió a su habitación intentando abrirla sin mucho éxito. Gabriel no había quitado el seguro.

—Gabriel—masculló pegado a la puerta mientras tocaba—Soy yo, ábreme antes de que Lucifer suba—volvió a tocar—Te conseguiré un chocolate, anda, Gabe.

Gabriel abrió la puerta mientras se tallaba un ojo de una manera realmente adorable. Cass se apresuró a entrar y cerrar tras de sí mientras se encaminaba a buscar otros pantalones, unos limpios, ignorando la mirada confundida y adormilada de su mejor amigo.

—Creí que llegarías antes—masculló Gabriel mientras volvía a acostarse—Eso quedamos.

—Me quedé dormido—murmuró cambiándose de pantalón—No te preocupes, no me descubrieron—le sonrió por encima del hombro haciendo que el otro le enseñara un pulgar arriba.

—Espero que hayan arreglado el problema—masculló mientras bostezaba—Aunque no me dijiste que hubieran peleado—Cass se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba caer en su cama—Estás sonriendo, ¿por qué sonríes de esa manera? Pareces un borracho, no, un drogado recién inyectado—Cass soltó una risita mientras abrazaba su almohada—Novak, comienza a hablar, ahora.

—No entraré en detalles—dijo mientras bostezaba—Pero mojé mis pantalones.

Gabriel se incorporó de la cama, más despierto que hace unos segundos, haciendo reír a Castiel. Gabriel tenía razón, a pesar de que Dean lo había dejado presuroso en la mañana se encontraba realmente feliz porque había confirmado algo:

Los chicos le provocaban más que las chicas.

…

Castiel bostezó mientras se dirigían a la camioneta de Lucifer; los había despertado dos horas después de que Cass llegara alegando que tenían que comprar todo su material para el festival la siguiente semana, que si no iban ahora a hacerlo ya no harían nada y Charlie se pondría muy molesta. 

Así que ahora iba camino a Port Angeles, el mejor lugar para surtirse y si no encontraban nada harían una pequeña parada en Seattle. Kelly se haría cargo de vigilar a Cass y a Gabe mientras que Lucifer cuidaría a Kevin y Balthazar.

A los cuatro chicos no les entusiasmaba tanto la idea de ir castigados a un lugar donde fácilmente podrían distraerse, a Cass no le gustaba la idea de ir a ese lugar en específico. Port Angeles era su lugar con Dean, el lugar donde ambos podían tomarse de las manos y reír sin temor a ser descubiertos. Ir con sus amigos no le parecía correcto, como si traicionara al chico de ojos color esmeralda de alguna manera.

—Bien, nos separaremos una vez llegando allá—murmuró Lucifer mientras arrancaba el auto—Gabe, Cassie. No quiero que dejen a Kelly sola para nada—comenzó a conducir calle abajo.

—Sé cuidarme sola perfectamente, Lucifer—murmuró Kelly mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad—Sólo no quieres que este par se te escape, ¿verdad?—Lucifer se encogió de hombros.

—No dejaremos a Kelly en ningún momento—declaró Gabe con fastidio mientras Cass asentía con un enorme bostezo—Nos comportaremos como niños civilizados e intentaremos encontrar todo lo que necesitamos en las pequeñas tiendas de Port Angeles para que no tengas que soportarnos camino a Seattle—los chicos rieron ante eso.

—Colmas mi paciencia, Gabriel. No me hagas ponerte un pedazo de cinta en la boca.

Kelly negó con la cabeza preguntándose cómo fue que cayó enamorada del hombre prohibido; Lucifer no era bueno con los niños, no sabía cómo manejarlos y hasta se convertía en uno a veces, ¿sería bueno para su bebé? Se llevó la mano al vientre que apenas y se notaba en su ropa y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos intentando darse consuelo.

Ella amaba a Lucifer, lo amaba incluso cuando le pertenecía a un chico de ojos azules y lo amo cuando le perteneció a una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña. Tenía que tenerle fe para poder lograr aquello, harían una familia así que ya no podría darse el lujo de arruinar las cosas.

El camino se origino en silencio por un largo rato, Cass seguía medio dormido gracias a que no era del todo cómodo dormir en un asiento trasero y los demás chicos conversaban acerca de lo que necesitarían para hacer geniales sus lugares. Balthazar y Kevin harían Perú por lo tanto se quedarían en el mismo piso que ellos pero en diferente aula.

Todos estaban emocionados por el festival, Charlie y Jo se habían esforzado demasiado para que saliera perfecto así que sus países deberían ser dignos de presentarse.

— ¿Podemos poner música, al menos?—preguntó Kelly cuando llevaban media hora de viaje—Me estoy quedando dormida y hasta me siento castigada—Cass sonrió adormilado.

Lucifer gruñó algo que no se entendió y encendió la radio, pidiendo a quien quiera que lo escuchara que los chicos no se supieran las canciones que sonaran porque si no iba a apagar la maldita cosa y no volvería a escuchar música en toda su vida.

Cass se incorporó al escuchar unos acordes familiares, esa se había vuelto la favorita de Abbadon, o al menos eso le decía Michael ya que tenían que ponérsela para que dejara de llorar y mejor se pusiera a bailar. Gabriel sonrió encantado de la vida y comenzó a bailotear como niño pequeño mientras la cantaba coreado por Castiel y Kelly. Lucifer comenzó a darse de topes al volante, sólo unos segundos, para seguir conduciendo.

Cinco canciones después Lucifer apagó el radio, fastidiado por el motivo de que todos los pasajeros iban cantando pero no se contaba con que Balthazar comenzaría a hacer un ritmo muy familiar y los chicos comenzarían a cantar haciendo reír a Kelly por la letra de aquella canción.

No había manera en aquel plano terrenal de que aquel cuarteto de chicos dejara de joder.

“ _I’m single as I can be; you’re single, perfect for me. I’m gonna give a bunch of reasons why you should date me. Reason number one I’m super hot, reason number two she’s super not, reason number three I’m all you got and all you got is someone hot.”(9)_

Lucifer estaba contando hasta diez para poder calmar sus nervios ante lo que estaba escuchando pero ver por el retrovisor las muecas de Gabriel y en como Kevin ayudaba a hacer los ritmos de la canción no ayudaba demasiado a su autocontrol.

Gabe y Cass eran los que se sabían la letra completa y el cantarla había desperezado al chico de cabellos negros.

_“Please date me because I’m single. S-I-N-G-L-E and Love me, and hung me,  
and touch me and, well, FUCK ME.”¨(9)_

Lucifer suspiró. Port Angeles jamás le había parecido tan lejano.

…

Dean sonrió al ver a Lisa reír cuando a un niño se le cayó su helado y ahora hacía una pataleta. Sam negó con la cabeza y, tomando a Jess de la mano, se excusaron diciendo que irían a la tienda de videojuegos que estaba por ahí.

Cuando recogió a Lisa en la plaza le preguntó si quería ir a comprar cosas a Port Angeles para el festival con la condición de acompañar a Sammy y a Jess para que también consiguieran algunos adornos. Lisa había estado encantada y le toco escuchar diez largos minutos sus quejas sobre que ya no salían como antes y la tenía abandonada. Dean prometió compensarlo.

Iban caminando de la mano por las calles principales de Port Angeles, observando algunas vitrinas o platicando de nada en particular. Lisa se quejaba de la dirección de Charlie y Jo, que con eso de que la pelirroja estaba castigada ella tenía que estar ayudando a la rubia a terminar los ajustes y se le hacía muy aburrido y mucho trabajo, se quejaba de cómo su prima volvía a caer ante los encantos de Castiel sin darse cuenta de que el tipo ya tenía novia y de cómo odiaba haber aceptado participar en el festival. Dean sólo hacía ruidos de afirmación cuando eran necesarios y soltaba una que otra palabra en forma de apoyo.

No recordaba que Lisa fuera tan molesta, ¿siempre estaba quejándose? ¿Siempre era esto y lo otro? Él recordaba verla reír y juguetear con él por las calles. Sí, a veces se quejaba de un mal día pero al parecer tenía mucho que no sacaba, era realmente fastidioso.

—Oye, cariño—atrajo su atención después de quejarse sobre la tarea de química—Me preguntaba si extrañas Kansas—Dean la miró interesado—Digo, allá el clima es más lindo, hay más colores y es más agradable, te apuesto a que hay muchas más tiendas que aquí—Dean se soltó riendo.

—Sin duda, Kansas es más interesante a veces—pasó un brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola a su costado—A veces extraño Kansas, a veces no. Llevo viviendo aquí cuatro años, cariño, y te he conocido—Lisa sonrió encantada— ¿Por? ¿Preguntas por algo en específico?

La chica se detuvo en la esquina y comenzó a juguetear con su cabello, nerviosa de dar aquella noticia. Sabía que debió preguntarle al respecto antes de actuar pero sabía que podía contar con Dean para todo, él siempre había sido un apoyo…bueno, Balthazar también lo había sido ya que fue el que la alentó a cumplir sus sueños pero no era igual.

Ella no amaba a Balthazar, amaba a Dean y quería su vida junto a aquel chico. No se imaginaba con alguien más, sí apreciaba a Balthy, lo quería mucho, pero no lo amaba. O al menos es lo que se repetía una y otra vez en un intento de convencerse.

—Al fin recibí una respuesta—le dijo nerviosa—Kansas me ha aceptado y tiene un programa de ciencias…pasable. No me puedo permitir otra más cara—Dean asintió sin entender a dónde quería llegar—Papá me ha dicho que me espere a final de mes, por si llega cualquier otra, pero es Kansas, cielo. Podemos irnos y vivir juntos, empezar nuestra vida—Dean sonrió, incómodo.

—Entonces ¿crees que a mí también me aceptaron?—se rascó la nuca mientras miraba hacia otro lado—Lisa, quiero ir a la de Portland, su programa de ingeniería es fabuloso, No es el MIT pero es algo. Es esa o a la WUV pero está demasiado lejos—Lisa hizo un mohín mientras comenzaba a morder el interior de su mejilla—Creí que lo hablaríamos, lo acordamos.

—Dijiste que te diera tiempo y te lo di, Dean. ¡Te di desde diciembre!—alzó las manos al cielo, exasperada—Prometiste que estaríamos juntos. No voy a renunciar a Kansas para seguirte—Dean hizo una mueca.

— ¿Y esperas que yo renuncie a Portland para seguirte a ti?—Lisa volteó el rostro de manera brusca—Te amo, Lisa. En serio lo hago, pero debemos de pensar bien las cosas, es nuestro futuro—tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos—No quiero renunciar a ti pero tampoco quiero que uno de los dos se quede sin hacer lo que más ama. Eso nos arruinaría por completo—ambos suspiraron—Aún nos quedan tres meses, cariño. No te alteres.

Lisa asintió calmándose de aquel arranque de genio repentino. Dean se inclino para besarla pero por primera vez no cerró los ojos. Por su vista periférica había captado una gabardina beige que lo distrajo por completo de lo que hacía.

Mientras besaba a su novia vio a Cass con una mujer y Gabriel cargando enormes bolsas llenas de hojas de colores, Cass traía un enorme sombrero mexicano en la cabeza mientras se aseguraba que las bolsas no se arrastraran.

Dean recordó lo de anoche, en como aquellos lindos sonidos salían de la boca de aquel muchacho y en cómo sus manos lo sostenían con fuerza mientras se movía encima de él. Recordó el olor de su cabello y la suave risa en la oscuridad, la dureza que sintió contra sí y la fricción que provocó causándole una satisfacción que no esperó sentir nunca; la noche anterior parecía aún fresca en su memoria, mientras besaba a su novia podía sentir el aliento de Castiel mezclarse contra el suyo, sus labios rozarse y veía sus ojos oscurecidos sobre él mientras lloriqueaba su nombre haciendo que Dean le extrañara.

Las ganas de cruzar la calle y besarlo llegaron de manera demoledora derrumbando cada defensa que Dean había construido a su alrededor como si sólo se trataran de naipes. Era de nuevo esa absurda necesidad por el otro, esa ansiedad que sentía al verlo y no besarlo, no poder tocarlo. Tantas ganas de lanzar a Lisa lejos e ir por Castiel.

Vio como Cass era embestido por una chica de cabello negro y cómo él la recibía con una grande sonrisa. Vio como se decían algo y cómo antes de despedirse la chica lo tomaba de las solapas de la gabardina para besarlo.

Dean se apartó de Lisa de un saltó y miró fijamente la escena frente a él. En cómo Castiel tomaba de la cintura a aquella joven intentando no tirar todas las bolsas y como se perdían en el beso que se estaban dando ahí en Port Angeles, el mismo lugar donde se habían besado ellos, frente a las mismas calles.

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre?—Lisa comenzó a acariciarle el pecho intentando atraer su atención—Ya extrañaba que me besaras así—le susurró sonriendo.

Dean no podía dejar de ver a Castiel sintiendo que algo estaba mal, realmente mal dentro de él, sentía que ardía y que en cualquier momento se consumiría. Quería cruzar la calle, tomarlo de la mano y alejarlo de Hannah, llevárselo lo más lejos que pudiera y borrar a besos las marcas de alguien más.

Aquel sentimiento tan repentino lo sorprendió, no era la primera vez que se sentía así y aún así seguía sin gustarle, ¿por qué Castiel se robaba todo lo que era de Lisa? Dean no había celado a nadie que no fuera la chica en sus brazos. Nunca había querido acariciar a alguien hasta que se le borraran las marcas de los desconocidos desde que conoció a Lisa y ahora Castiel también le arrebataba aquello.

Apenas se habían arreglado y Dean ya estaba arruinando todo con sus sentimientos sin fundamentos.

—Dean, te estoy hablando, ¿qué miras?

Dean parpadeó y abrazó a Lisa evitando que volteara al frente. La pareja en la otra calle al fin se soltó y se despidieron con una sonrisa. Cass aún estaba sonriendo cuando miró en dirección a Dean.

Ambos se contemplaron a la distancia, como si la brecha que se abría ante ellos fuera imposible de cerrar, tan lejanos el uno del otro y con tantas ganas de correr a refugiarse en sus brazos. La sonrisa de Cass se borró al ver a Lisa y la mirada molesta de Dean, no lo entendía así que con un simple saludo de mano se apresuró a alcanzar a Kelly y a Gabe antes de que se le perdieran de vista.

—Pasa la noche conmigo—susurró Dean mirando a Lisa—Te he extrañado—Lisa se soltó riendo.

—Yo también te echo de menos, y eso que vamos a la misma escuela—Dean asintió ruborizado—Te amo, Dean, ¿lo sabes? No sé qué haría sin ti—Dean le sonrió besando su frente.

—Y yo a ti, Lisa. Te amo—susurró pensando en un par de ojos azules—Te amo, nena. No dudes de eso.

…

Cass intentó abrir la puerta de su casillero viéndolo imposible de nuevo. Empezaba a odiar esa maldita cosa, ¿por qué se trababa cuando más prisa tenía?

No se encontraba de buenas aquella mañana. Intentó pedirle a Lucifer que le regresara la cámara, ya no se había metido en problemas y que en serio quería ganar aquel concurso, pero sólo había obtenido un _tal vez_ y la promesa de Kelly de que hablaría con él.

—Maldito casillero, te odio—le soltó un puñetazo—Abre, maldita sea.

Volvió a golpear la puerta deseando que se abriera pero no hubo respuesta. Castiel tenía ganas de llorar pero no sabía la razón. Sí, estaba enojado porque no tenía su cámara, enojado porque no podía salir con Hannah, furioso por tener mucha tarea con apenas dos horas de clases y más furioso de sólo recordar el domingo.

Recargó la cabeza en el casillero intentando acompasar su respiración.

No le encontraba sentido a su enojo por aquello, ya había hablado con Dean, ya habían aclarado que no tenían por qué enojarse si veían al otro con una chica porque ellos no eran nada. Sólo dos chicos pasando el rato a escondidas del mundo para intentar averiguar si también les iban los hombres en sus gustos sexuales.

No tenía por qué enojarse de que llegara a la escuela con el cuello marcado de chupetones después de haber compartido aquello en su auto; No tenía por qué sentirse así de traicionado después de haberse escapado juntos. Pero lo sentía, se sentía molesto por todo aquello, porque la había llevado a ella a su lugar de escape, porque se habían besado en las mismas calles que ellos, porque pasearon de la mano en la misma calle donde se abrazaron, ¿también la llevó a escuchar a Caín? ¿También le cantaba en el oído? Esas preguntas eran las que lo molestaban.

No debería de importarle pero mientras más se lo repetía más lo hacía. Y más molesto se encontraba.

—Hey, Cass—tocaron su hombro sacándole un sobresalto—Necesitamos hablar.

Castiel siguió con la cabeza recargada en el casillero negándose a mirarlo. Si lo hacía iba a decir cosas que no debía así que mejor evitó el contacto visual hasta que el otro lo obligara.

No quería más problemas, no quería discusiones, no quería nada de drama, quería un maldito día de paz.

— ¿No puede ser después?—masculló—Tengo clases y estás rompiendo la regla ¿número dos? Me dijiste que no nos habláramos en la escuela…

—A no ser que sea necesario y ahora lo es—Dean lo tomó del hombro y le dio la vuelta—Es necesario sino…habla conmigo por favor, Crowley me dio una nota como si fuera de la enfermería—Cass miró hacia un costado—Cass, por favor.

Dean lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo haciendo que el otro se sintiera más molesto. No podía negarse si hacía esa cara y en serio necesitaba hacerlo, si descubrían que se saltaba una clase le agregarían más días a su detención y él estaba que se daba un tiro por eso. Detención era realmente aburrida.

—Si me regañan diré que estaba contigo—gruñó colgándose la mochila—Diré que me obligaste a hacerlo—Dean sonrió.

—Hecho, ahora ven.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta dar con las escaleras que daban al cuarto piso. Ambos subieron ignorando las miradas de los curiosos que compartían algunas clases con ellos, preguntándose cuando aquel par se habían hecho amigos.

Castiel le había estado dando demasiadas vueltas a lo que discutieron el fin de semana, tantas que ya se encontraba mareado.

Ahora era novio oficial de Hannah, o algo así le dijo Gabriel después de que la chica lo besara en Port Angeles, por lo tanto tenía que comportarse como uno; estar en escuelas separadas no jugaba a su favor ahora que estaba castigado pero Cass en serio quería intentarlo, tener a alguien a quien llegar cuando Dean se aburría de él, cuando Dean tenía que volver con Lisa.

Y luego estaba lo que le dijo Lucifer; el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo tenía razón, estaba haciendo lo mismo que él y lo peor es que había dos chicas en juego, dos chicas en donde una no era del todo inocente y que la otra iba a odiarlo cuando se enterara a menos que terminara aquel asunto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Dean ingresó a la biblioteca y dirigió a Castiel al pasillo más lejano de todos, intentando mantener las apariencias de que estaban ahí por una simple tarea. Cass comenzó a juguetear con las correas de su mochila mientras lo seguía en silencio y se preguntaba qué carajos iba a hacer, ¿qué era tan importante como para que Dean le pidiera hablarlo? ¿Él también comenzaba a sentirse culpable?

—He estado…pensando…—susurró una vez que estuvieron lejos de miradas—No me gusta que andes con Hannah—Castiel ladeó la cabeza, confundido—Me hace sentir triste y molesto.

— ¿Por eso fuiste corriendo con Lisa después de pasar la noche conmigo?

Castiel no pretendía sonar tan cortante pero lo que Dean le decía lo estaba poniendo molesto de nuevo. Era suficiente con tener que soportar otras cuatro horas de detención aquel día, con que Lucifer no le devuelva su cámara ni su teléfono y que ahora tenía una novia que, al parecer, no era de su agrado. No quería escuchar más de eso. Estaba harto.

—Lisa es mi novia—masculló Dean intentando controlarse.

—Genial, Hannah es la mía—se irguió todo lo que su altura le permitía—Ni siquiera entiendo por qué hablamos de esto.

—Porque verte con Hannah me incomoda, y una de las reglas es que si algo nos incomoda decirlo—Cass sonrió con sorna mientras sacudía la cabeza de manera negativa, exasperado y a punto de dejarlo ir—No quiero que terminemos esto aún, no llevas mucho con Hannah, tal vez si hablas con ella…

Castiel alzó una mano mandándolo a callar y pensó con seriedad sus siguientes palabras. O arruinaba todo o lo solucionaba pero…pero él estaba cansado y harto.

Estaba confinado en su casa, tenía que soportar cuatro horas al final de todos los días de un eterno silencio mientras el profesor James echaba mierda sobre otros maestros; tenía que levantarse temprano, hacer su cama, lavar los trastes y ayudar a Kelly a hacer el desayuno para seis personas porque nadie más sabía cocinar; no tenía su cámara y por lo tanto iba a perder el concurso; no tenía su celular, no había Netflix en la televisión, no tenían computadora y ahora Dean venía a pedirle que terminara con lo único bueno que le había pasado en esa temporada como si se tratara de algo muy simple.

—Me gustas, Dean—comenzó intentando sonar tranquilo—Me gusta estar contigo, me gusta tocarte y…y todo lo que hemos hecho me ha gustado—Dean suspiró relajando los hombros—Pero…pero no dejaré a Hannah sólo porque tú estás molesto con eso—Dean frunció el ceño—Yo acepté salir contigo a escondidas porque amas a Lisa, ¿recuerdas? No podía quedarme así, verte de la mano con ella mientras esperaba a que tuvieras tiempo para salir conmigo. Y me enoja—gruñó.

“—Me enoja ver como la besas después de besarme a mí, me enoja que la llevaras a Port Angeles siendo ese nuestro lugar de escape—Dean se sonrojó—Sé que no tengo derecho a enojarme pero lo hago, Dean. Y no te reclamo nada porque sabía que no iba a ser fácil así que ten la decencia de no pedirme algo que ni tú haces porque ambos vamos a lastimar a esas chicas. Quitando el hecho de que Lisa sea una zorra y…

Castiel se llevó una mano a la boca callando por completo lo que acababa de decir y Dean lo miró enarcando las cejas, como si no hubiese entendido lo que el más joven acababa de soltar.

¿Alguna vez has deseado encogerte hasta desaparecer? ¿Poder recuperar las palabras que has dicho y borrarlas del sistema del receptor? ¿Alguna vez te has cuestionado cada acción que has hecho desde que todo comenzó a valer mierda? ¿Regresar el tiempo y evitar ciertas cosas? Bueno, así se encontraba nuestro amigo Castiel. Deseaba poder recuperar lo que acababa de decir y borrarlo de la cabeza de Dean.

Deseaba regresar el tiempo y decirle que no podían verse a escondidas porque era incorrecto, porque había visto lo que una infidelidad causaba en una persona y él no quería lastimar a nadie. Pero las cosas ya estaban hechas, sólo tocaba enfrentar el daño.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—Dean se acercó amenazante—De Lisa, ¿qué dijiste de Lisa?—Castiel se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de cubrir su boca con sus manos—Vamos a dejar algo en claro, Castiel, con Lisa no te metas si no quieres que te mande a la mierda de una maldita vez. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada—Cass frunció el ceño.

—Yo no dije que la tuviera—masculló molesto destapándose la boca—La culpa la tenemos nosotros pero no voy a aparentar que estamos haciendo mal cuando ella es una…

Dean reaccionó un segundo después de que su puño había impactado en la mandíbula de Cass.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, verde contra azul, sintiendo las consecuencias de sus acciones derrumbar todo a su alrededor, ignorando todo lo que habían conseguido y derrumbándose ante sus ojos como si de la mismísima Babilonia se tratara.

Cass sabía que había sido un error el haber mencionado a Lisa con esas palabras pero…pero eran ciertas, ella había estado viéndose a escondidas con Balthazar durante un año, ¡Ella no se merecía a Dean! Y verlo defenderla cuando le montó los cuernos, verlo con ella le molestaba porque Lisa había lastimado a Balthy.

—Cass, lo siento—Dean intentó acercarse pero Castiel retrocedió—No, bebé, perdón. Yo no…no lo pensé—lo tomó de la mano antes de que huyera—Cass, no. Perdóname, es sólo que…que la insultaste y yo…

—Sí, lo siento—masculló el interpelado sin mirarlo—Tengo que ir a clases, Dean. Por favor, está bien, ahora…

—De acuerdo—Dean se acercó hasta tomarlo del rostro—Mírame, cariño. Por favor, no te vayas sin que hayamos resuelto nada—Cass se soltó riendo con amargura—Cass, por favor. Mírame—Castiel apretó los dientes.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te disculpes? ¿Para qué vuelvas a pedirme que deje a Hannah?—Castiel lo miró—No estoy teniendo un buen día, Dean, y esto no hace más que empeorarlo así que…—Dean lo besó.

Cass se apartó segundos después para mirar alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie mirando y miró con reproche al chico con él.

Estaba agotado mentalmente, aquello le carcomía la cabeza y el coraje ardía en su estómago amenazando con salir en cualquier momento en forma de vómito. No quería enfermarse pero se veía imposible se Dean sólo agregaba más leña al fuego.

—En serio tengo que irme—susurró—No quiero que agreguen más días a mi detención—Dean asintió sin soltarlo—Déjame ir, entonces, Winchester.

—Lo lamento.

Uno a uno los dedos de Dean soltaron a Cass deseando que aquellas simples palabras arreglaran el daño causado. Lo vio alejarse sin mirar atrás y Dean se sintió terrible, no debió pegarle pero estaba hablando de Lisa, no iba a tolerar que nadie, ni siquiera Castiel, hablara de esa forma de ella, no la conocía como para expresarse así de su novia, nadie salvo Dean sabía lo que le debía a esa chica así que no iba a permitir que hablaran de ella de esa manera.

Y aún así el rostro de Castiel el hacía sentir culpable por haberla defendido.

 _Sammy tiene razón_ , pensó con amargura, _tengo una habilidad asombrosa para arruinar las cosas buenas que me pasan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8) Black is Black de Los Bravos.
> 
> 9) The Crush Song, no me sé quién la canta, es como una canción/meme así que si alguien sabe agradecería que me dijeran


	30. 29.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se viene el drama osi osi

> _Cass se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido mientras visitaba Brasil._

…

—Gabriel, dije a tu derecha—gruñó Cass mientras intentaba dirigir a su amigo—Esa es tu izquierda, carajo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Gabriel dejó de intentar acomodar los moños y los arrojó al suelo mientras se giraba con cuidado encima de la mesa y miraba a Castiel.

Su amigo se estaba comportando como un tirano desde que la semana había empezado y eso que creyó que el tener su cámara de vuelta lo había solucionado todo, era el único que había conseguido algo desde que los castigaron. Pero no, el humor de Castiel estaba de los mil demonios.

—Mira, estoy harto—gruñó cruzándose de brazos—Si no te gusta hazlo tú, carajo. Tu maldito genio te tiene insoportable—Castiel puso los ojos en blanco mientras recogía los moños—Parece que traes un palo metido en el culo. Y vuelves a tener la cara moreteada—Cass suspiró—Cassie, ¿qué pasó?

—Si no vas a decir una aportación sobre cómo decorar el maldito salón no hables—gruñó pegando los moños donde los quería.

—Momento, hijo de tu…

La puerta del aula se abrió revelando a un nervioso Sammy lleno de papeles. Ambos amigos relajaron sus posturas de ataque y sonrieron amigables al niño que parecía realmente en aprietos.

—Hola, Sam—saludó Castiel acercándose— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Hey, Cass—Sam sonrió—La verdad sí. Jess y yo no alcanzamos el techo y ella quiere colgar algunos de estos…—señaló el montón de papeles que traía en las manos—Como si fueran telarañas. Intenté con Dean pero él se encuentra en el último piso, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Cass asintió y sin despedirse de Gabriel, que ahora estaba haciendo una pataleta porque tendría que terminar aquello solo, se encaminó a Sam ayudándolo a cargar los papeles para que no los fueran a pisar en un descuido.

Aquel era el tan esperado día.

Todos los participantes se encontraban repartidos en diferentes aulas acomodando todo lo que habían hecho para sus respectivos países. Todos menos Charlie y Jo, ya que ellas acomodaban el auditorio para las pequeñas representaciones de baile y obras que habían logrado armar. Si Cass estuviera de mejor humor estaría realmente entusiasmado sacando fotos por todos lados pero estaba lo que le seguía de molesto, estaba furioso e indignado. No quería ni imaginar lo que aquello le estaba haciendo en el estómago pues sentía que le ardía.

El golpe que Dean le dio había dejado un gran cardenal en su barbilla haciendo que Lucifer lo regañara de nuevo con la amenaza de aumentar su castigo pero esta vez Kelly intervino, escuchó las patéticas excusas de Cass y lo aceptó diciendo que no había sido su culpa. Al menos tenía su cámara de vuelta. Pero en lo demás seguía molesto.

Había ignorado olímpicamente los intentos de Dean por hablar con él; el chico había llegado a detención el miércoles sentándose detrás de Cass pero éste se cambio de lugar sin más.

No quería hablar con él, no quería mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que todo estaba perfectamente cuando no era así, cuando tenía ganas de golpearlo por haberle hecho aquel moretón y por creer las falsas palabras de Lisa que los hechos, sin embargo, Castiel no podía hacer nada, primero estaba su lealtad a sus amigos y jamás traicionaría a Balthazar.

—Espero que Gabe no se enoje contigo por dejarlo solo—murmuró Sam mientras giraban al final del pasillo.

—No te preocupes, creo que hasta lo agradece—lo tranquilizó Castiel mientras se detenían fuera del aula 15—No he sido muy amigable con él los últimos días.

— ¿Tú también estás molesto? Dean ha estado de un humor insoportable últimamente—aclaró mientras tocaba—Jess, soy yo, abre.

Una niña de rubio cabello recogido en una coleta les sonrió mientras los ayudaba a pasar. A Cass le agradaban Sam y Jess, ambos eran realmente tiernos juntos porque no se peleaban por tonterías y confiaban ciegamente en el otro, porque primero eran amigos y después novios y eso era lo que realmente contaba.

—Hola, Cass—lo saludó la niña mientras los ayudaba a cargar los papeles—Lamentamos importunarte pero Sam y yo no somos muy altos—Cass sonrió.

—Descuida, Gabriel les estará agradecido. ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

Jess le explicó lo que realmente quería así que Cass se subió a una silla y comenzó a ayudar a pegar los papeles que los niños le otorgaban, rojo, azul y amarillo entrelazados en una rara trenza de papel tan larga como una cuerda de las que sus padres vendían fueron llegando a sus manos mientras él las pegaba en el techo del aula, encima del ventilador lejos del alcance de las hélices por si decidían encenderlo.

Cass se divertía con las pequeñas riñas que tenían aquel par. Jess estaba dirigiendo a Sam sobre cómo acomodar los otros extremos de las tiras que había colocado Castiel en el techo pero el chico tenía otras ideas y entonces la rubia comenzaba a regañarlo. Eran tan adorables.

Se preguntó por qué nunca tuvo eso, ¿por qué le tuvo miedo al enamorarse tanto tiempo? Sam se veía realmente feliz con Jessica a pesar de sólo tener trece, ¿o eran catorce? Parecía disfrutarlo. Cass nunca se enamoró a esa edad, nunca vio a alguien con ese tipo de sonrisa ni se sintió tan apegado a una chica. Bueno, tuvo a Charlie pero era diferente porque a esa edad ya sabían que a Charlie le gustaban las niñas.

Mientras los veía molestarse y contentarse experimento una rara envidia, una envidia que le molestaba porque era tonto envidiar a un par de chicos de secundaria pero lo hacía.

Él deseaba haber tenido algo así con alguien, haber querido así a alguien cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero se negó a caer, se negó a terminar como su hermano. ¿Quién lloraría abrazado a su almohada cuando todo terminara entre Sam y Jess? ¿Quién limpiaría las lágrimas y les dirían que todo estaba bien? ¿Quién sanaría esas heridas?

—Toc, toc—la puerta se abrió revelando a una bonita mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes—Me dijeron que los encontraría en Colombia—Jess y Sam sonrieron—Me siento en un viaje por el mundo, ¿cómo van?

—Hola, mamá. Todo bien de momento, es más divertido de lo que creíamos, Cass nos ayuda.

Castiel miró a la mujer que acababa de llegar y encontró un gran parecido físico con Dean, tal vez era la nariz o la forma de los labios pero ahí estaba ese recordatorio de que era la madre de Dean, la señora Winchester.

Ahora entendía lo que sus compañeros querían decir con lo escrito en el baño, esa mujer estaba que arde. Tenía buenas curvas y una amigable sonrisa, el tipo de madrastra que todo adolescente quiere.

—Hola—Cass saludó ruborizado mientras volvía a lo que hacía.

—Oh, así que tu eres el famoso Cass—dijo la señora Winchester sonriendo—Dean habla mucho de ti, parece encantado—Castiel volvió a ruborizarse—Gracias por dejarlo quedarse contigo el día de la tormenta.

—No es nada, no iba a dejar que condujera con un clima tan feo—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Jess, ¿son todas las tiras? Debo terminar México.

—Síp, gracias, Cass—la rubia le sonrió—Ahora Mary nos ayudará.

Castiel asintió bajándose de la silla de un salto y mirando a la amable mujer que los acompañaba. _Demonios_ , pensó acalorado, _esos son buenos genes sin duda._

Cass se sentía incómodo de pensar esas cosas de una mujer que probablemente tendría la edad de su madre pero hay que admitirlo, la señora estaba bien conservada, quizá su problema más que el atractivo de la señora Winchester era el hecho de pensar en ella y recordar a su hijo y todo lo que Cass sentía por él.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa estoy a tres países de distancia—eso sacó risas en todos—Fue un gusto, señora Winchester, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo. Mi madre debe de estar por Corea pero si la encuentra no dude en pedir indicaciones o algo así—Mary le tomo la mano y le sonrió agradecida.

—Eres muy amable, Cass. Gracias, nosotros nos las arreglaremos, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Italia?

—Último piso—aclaró Sam mientras pegaba una de las tiras en la ventana—Anda de malas otra vez así que proceda con precaución.

Cass se rió mientras salía de Colombia y se dirigía a México.

Debía de controlar su mal humor si no quería que Gabriel se enojara con él. Su amigo tenía razón, estaba agarrándola contra todos como si tuvieran la culpa de su pelea con Dean así que se calmaba o las cosas se iban a poner realmente feas por ahí.

…

Cass miraba con Gabriel su obra maestra mientras ambos se terminaban de poner las botas que habían conseguido. Ambos estaban vestidos como charros, los cuales eran unos hombres que practicaban algo conocido como la charrería pero ya entrarían en detalles durante la exposición que les harían a los adultos.

El dibujo de México no había quedado mal, tapaba el pizarrón del aula y se encontraba lleno de colores y pequeños dibujos sobre lo que ahí había. Cada país había sido diseñado de esa manera pero sin duda Gabe se había lucido con los detalles. Si el tipo hubiera entregado al menos un trabajo no habría reprobado artes.

—Nuestro México no se ve tan mal—susurró Gabriel mientras se levantaba—Creo que nos merecemos un premio.

—No te comerás los dulces, Gabriel. Son para la exposición—masculló Cass mientras terminaba de acomodarse las botas bajo el pantalón— ¿Es necesario que usemos las máscaras?—preguntó mientras se levantaba y se terminaba de acomodar el saco.

—Obvio, son un símbolo de la burla de México hacia la muerte—dijo Gabriel mientras le extendía una máscara—Además, nos veremos fabulosos, ¿no crees? Seremos como el temible charro negro que cabalga en las noches por todo México con su imponente corcel negro—comenzó a hacer como si cabalgara por todo el salón—Condenando almas ingenuas que aceptan lo que tiene que ofrecer—relinchó haciendo que Cass sonriera—Eso está mejor, te ves más guapo sonriendo, Cassie.

Castiel negó con la cabeza y se colocó la máscara de calavera que Gabriel había conseguido. No le cubría por completo el rostro, parecía más un antifaz que nada dejando descubierta la boca y la barbilla.

Gabriel en serio se estaba esforzando por hacerlo sentir mejor pero no lo lograba, si acaso hacía que su humor empeorara. Nadie entendía que estaba molesto porque Dean había sido un idiota con él, por exigirle algo que ni él hacía y luego pegarle cuando estaba diciendo la verdad, Lisa era una mala chica, había lastimado a Balthazar y engañaba a Dean…

_No es muy diferente de lo que ustedes hacen, ¿no? Deja de ser un hipócrita, Castiel._

Negó con la cabeza deshaciéndose de ese tipo de pensamientos y mejor se colocó el sombrero haciendo que Gabe aplaudiera y alzara la cámara de Cass.

—Toma todas las fotos que quieras—le dijo sonriendo mientras se la daba—Prometo no comerme los dulces mientras sonrías, ¿sí? Nada de mal humor hoy, Charlie y Jo se esforzaron mucho.

Castiel suspiró mientras asentía y tomaba la cámara.

De entre todos los salones que representaban un país latinoamericano, el de Cass y Gabe era el que más colorido se encontraba; tenían moños del color de la bandera pero había papel picado de todos los colores existentes colgados a lo largo del salón en largos hilos; tenían flores decorando las mesas cubiertas de manteles blancos; pequeños adornos que habían hecho en todas sus horas libres como servilleteros sosteniendo folletos de lugares turísticos en México o portavasos con algunos famosos refranes.

Había fotografías en blanco y negro colocadas a lo largo de la pared de personajes celebres y pueblos famosos como el dichoso pueblo de Dolores, Guanajuato, donde el hombre que salía en su billete de mil había dado el grito de independencia.

Y todo eso lo sabían debido a que, cuando no jugaban basta o hacían tarea, se dedicaron a conseguir todos los libros que pudieron que hablaran de México, se colaron a la habitación de Lucifer para investigar más a fondo, imprimiendo cientos de hojas llenas de información y fotografías, Kelly les ayudó a hacer algunos de los dulces porque, desgraciadamente, no los vendían en ningún lado. Los chicos se habían esforzado de verdad y ahora veían el fruto de eso.

—Parece un pequeño pedazo de México—susurró Castiel después de que fotografiara en todos sus ángulos a Gabriel y al salón.

—Lo sé, me siento realmente orgulloso—Gabe se alzó en toda su altura sacando el pecho como si de un pájaro en apareamiento se tratara—Quiero ver la cara que pondrán Kevin y Balthazar al ver nuestro trabajo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un Kevin ataviado con ropas rojas y doradas y una rara corona en la cabeza, incluso tenía una peluca negra que le llegaba casi a los hombros.

—Bom, baby—dijo extendiendo las manos—Si no adivinan no podemos ser amigos.

Cass lo fotografió antes de que deshiciera la pose y sonrió analizándolo de pies a cabeza. Incluso traía sandalias de suela gruesa lo que le otorgaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura. Se veía realmente gracioso.

—Eres _Kuzco_ —chilló Gabriel mientras aplaudía.

—Correcto, y Balthy es _Kronk_ pero está ocupado acomodando nuestro _Machu Pichu_ —entró al salón mirando a su alrededor—Les quedó genial, amiguitos. Vine porque nos hemos acabado la cinta canela y si se nos cae Perú nos dará un ataque de pánico así que, ¿podrían prestarle la cinta a su buen amigo del sur?

Cass asintió sonriendo y se la dio sin dejar de ver su raro traje. Les estaban ganando sólo por meter una caricatura. Si les había quedado mejor Perú que su México, Gabriel haría una rabieta marca Abbadon.

Los tres comenzaron a conversar un rato haciendo que el mal humor que tenía Castiel se aligerara un poco, Gabriel se terminaba de disfrazar mientras Kevin le ayudaba a colgar unas cosas que les habían faltado antes de huir a Perú alegando que _Kronk_ no estará feliz de ver a _Kuzco_ haraganear por el mundo.

—Los odio—gruñó Gabriel una vez que Kevin desapareció—Ayúdame a terminar de arreglar esto. Espero que tu padre consiga esa águila disecada porque los vi llegar con una llama hace rato—Castiel se soltó riendo ante las muecas de Gabriel.

—Solo no llores cuando digan que Perú fue el mejor.

…

—México es nuestro vecino del sur, su nombre oficial es Estados Unidos Mexicanos cuya capital es La CDMX aunque antes era conocida como D.F. pero no sé muy bien por qué lo cambiaron—Gabriel se sonrojó bajo la máscara haciendo que los adultos que lo escuchaban rieran—Bueno, es políticamente una república democrática, representativa y federal compuesta por 32 entidades federativas. Bueno, 31 estados y la capital federal…

El murmullo de la voz de Gabriel fue convirtiéndose en música de fondo para los oídos de Castiel pues estaba más entretenido en mirar a todos los presentes y en asegurarse de que nada se encontraba fuera de su lugar.

Tenían una canción de fondo muy conocida en los partidos de futbol soccer debido a que todos los mexicanos la cantaban a voz de grito cuando su equipo jugaba. El español de Cass no era realmente bueno así que no entendía muy bien la letra pero Gabriel insistió tanto en poner toda una lista de reproducción de canciones mexicanas que al final había accedido, como compensación a su genio en la semana.

Miró la bandera que estaba pegada al fondo del aula rodeada de cientos de flores y pequeñas ramitas para darle un toque más floral, a palabras de Gabriel, y se quedó perdido en el color verde.

No era un verde cualquiera; no era el verde de Italia ni el verde de las plantas. Era un verde más profundo, uno fuerte y que no daba a tonalidades por debajo de la suya. Era el verde que significaba esperanza en aquella bandera pero en la vida de Cass significaba problemas. No sabía cuando se había vuelto el color que veía en todos lados, bueno, Olympic no estaba llena de colores pero desde hace algún tiempo el único color capaz de atraer su atención era el verde.

Los árboles eran verdes, la primavera era verde, la nieve de limón era verde. Los ojos de Dean eran verdes y esa era una de las principales razones por las que aquel color se había vuelto su favorito. Le recordaba a Dean a pesar de no estar en buenos términos con él, le recordaba lo que sentía estando con aquel chico, lo que era la auténtica felicidad y se burlaba de él porque ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, ya no podía seguir fingiendo.

Debía de aceptarlo ahora.

—…Pero, claro, los españoles con sus armas del viejo mundo, lograron derribar al gran Imperio de Te-te-Tenochtitlán—murmuró leyendo el papel que tenía en la mano—Sí, eso, para después colonizarlo y transformarlo en la Nueva España—todos le aplaudieron haciendo que Castiel volviera de donde sea que anduviera—Mi compañero, el otro Charro Negro, les relatará pequeños datos curiosos e interesantes de este país.

Castiel sonrió cuando toda la atención se volvió a él y comenzó a dar breves explicaciones de la independencia de México contra los españoles, de sus costumbres y del por qué hacían cada una.

Ambos se esmeraron más en detallar la festividad del Día de Muertos haciendo una comparación con el Halloween ya que se celebraban seguidas. Gabriel se mostraba tan emocionado por aquel tema que Cass temió que los hiciera hacer un altar a todos los muertos en _Juego de Tronos_ aquel año.

— ¿Tienen algún comentario o pregunta?—cuestionó Cass una vez que hubieron hecho sus veinte minutos de explicación.

— ¿Es verdad que son unos groseros mal hablados?—preguntó una señora al fondo del aula—Digo, se vienen acá a nuestros trabajos y…

—Así podemos ver quién voto por el hombre naranja que tenemos de presidente—masculló Gabriel haciendo reír a los otros adultos—Pero sí, los mexicanos tienen un gran vocabulario que el nuestro no podría abarcar nunca, quizá no sólo ellos sino toda Latinoamérica, pero de momento nos centraremos en México.

“—Un ejemplo es la palabra _chingar,_ la usan para todo; si alguien molesta tanto, si necesitan hacer algo rápido, si son los mejores en algo. Ni el verbo _haber_ tiene tantas conjunciones—Cass negó con la cabeza, divertido por el arrebato de Gabriel—Así que, si van a decir algún comentario racista los invito a dejar el festival.

—Correcto—acompañó Castiel mientras la puerta se abría y entraba otro par de personas—Nuestros compañeros se esforzaron mucho en hacer este festival para que conozcamos cosas de nuestro mundo, para hacernos ver que no por venir de distintos países nos hace más o menos que otros—señaló el país a sus espaldas.

“—Esto, todo esto, es México. Su gente, sus costumbres, todo. Y son personas que hablan y piensan. En este festival van a encontrar diversos países del mundo a excepción del nuestro. Si de verdad no tienen tolerancia hacia otras culturas mejor retírense, de verdad. Ahora, aclarado ese…—la voz se le apagó al ver a Dean mirándolo al fondo del aula—Ese…ese…

—Pueden tomar algunos dulces—Gabriel se apresuró a auxiliarlo—Nosotros intentamos hacerlos dado que acá no venden las delicias mexicanas. Prueben el que más les llame, observen nuestra decoración, tomen folletos para conocer lugares de México a los que podrían irse de vacaciones y después tomen su pasaporte y vayan a Honduras, que está en el aula 10—les sonrió mientras por lo bajo pellizcaba a Cass para sacarlo de su trance—Que tengan un buen viaje, gracias por su atención ¡Y que Viva México!

Sacó una trompeta de plástico y comenzó a sonarla atrayendo por completo la atención de Cass que se apresuró a quitársela y a echarla bajo la mesa.

Ver a Dean lo había descolocado por completo; verlo ataviado en ese estupendo traje negro con los ojos brillantes y el ceño fruncido le hizo llenarse de ganas de correr a abrazarlo pero debía de controlarse debido a que una hermosa chica de cabello castaño vestida con un kimono lo sostenía firmemente de la mano mientras miraban alrededor.

Con un gruñido sacó la cámara y comenzó a tomarles fotos a las personas sabiendo que Charlie se las pediría, enfocaba y luego capturaba inmortalizando a todos aquellos que parecían interesados en las fotografías en la pared o que aún no decidían qué dulce probar.

Enfocaba y veía a esa hermosa pareja sonriéndose mientras señalaban uno de los recuadros, capturaba aquel amor que él envidiaba inmortalizándolo para siempre en un mudo recordatorio que no podía conseguir lo que quería por más que lo deseara.

—Hannah te va a atacar en tres…dos…uno…

Cass apartó la cámara confundido por las palabras de Gabriel cuando una insistente chica vestida como todos los días lo envolvía en un cariñoso abrazo. Castiel sonrió abrazándola de vuelta e intentando eliminar de su cabeza aquellos feos sentimientos y espeluznantes dudas que carcomían su cerebro.

Él tenía a Hannah y no necesitaba nada más. Él quería a Hannah y a nadie más. Él era de Hannah…

Y de alguien más.

—Hola, creí que no te vería hasta la presentación—le dijo sonriendo mientras le besaba la mejilla.

—Así era pero me le he escapado a Charlie unos momentos—dijo riendo mientras lo abrazaba—Que guapo te ves, Cassie. Me encantas—Hannah lo beso haciendo que le chico riera.

—Gracias, tú eres igual de encantadora—aquello la hizo reír—Y por más que me encante tenerte aquí debes de ir con Charlie, ha de estar realmente estresada.

—Lo está, dijo que mientras estuvo castigada nadie hizo nada por adelantar la escenografía y se concentraron sólo en los países—Hannah jugueteo con la camisa de Cass mientras el otro la mantenía abrazada—No le agradó la idea de Lisa a cargo—susurró entre dientes para que nadie más escuchara—Jo intenta calmarla pero pues…creo que tú conoces mejor a Charlie que yo—Cass asintió—Bien, te veo en la presentación, Cassie Bee—volvió a besarlo.

—Te veo, compórtate.

Hannah le guiñó un ojo antes de salir del salón rumbo al auditorio. Las ansias de Cass se calmaron un poco después de ver a su novia pero igual se sentía inquieto y un poco molesto, como si aquello no fuera lo que realmente quería.

Hannah no era la persona que quería abrazar, no era a quién quería besar en frente de todos y eso le fastidiaba. Él quería a Hannah, en serio que lo hacía, así que ¿por qué no se encontraba feliz con eso?

—Oye, Cassie Bee—Gabe atrajo su atención—Si las miradas matasen Hannah ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra—Castiel ladeó la cabeza en una mueca de confusión y su amigo señaló al frente a modo de aclaración—No se ve realmente feliz, ¿pasó algo?

Cass miró a Dean, que se encontraba asintiendo a lo que fuera que Lisa decía.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron el alto miró la puerta en una muda seña y luego lo miró a él esperanzado. Cass se alegraba de que el sombrero y la máscara escondieran sus facciones así que volvió a tomar la cámara y a comenzar a tomar fotos de nuevo. Dean atrajo su atención de nuevo y volvió a mirar la puerta y a él, el chico le susurró algo a Lisa y salió del aula, esperando a que Cass fuera a seguirlo.

Castiel suspiró con fuerza y siguió tomando fotos mientras Gabriel se robaba disimuladamente algunos dulces, esperando a que su amigo le contestara lo que le preguntó.

—Dean me pegó por algo que dije de Lisa—le susurró mientras le mostraba algunas fotos que tomó—La defiende y ella…

—No puedes enojarte por algo que tú también haces, Castiel—le murmuró Gabe en respuesta—Por algo no le reclamé a Balthazar el haberlo encontrado de nuevo con ella—Cass suspiró—Hay algo más, ¿no?

—Dean quiere que termine con Hannah porque no le gusta verme con ella—Gabriel lo miró sorprendido—Pero no puedo, Gabe. Hannah es…Hannah es a lo único que podré aferrarme cuando me mande a la mierda—suspiró—Deja de comerte los dulces, todavía faltan los niños.

Comenzaron a discutir acerca de eso mientras Dean esperaba en el baño de aquel pasillo, vigilando a que la puerta se abriera y apareciera aquel atractivo Charro Negro de ojos azules al que con gusto le vendería su alma.

Pero la puerta no se abrió.

…

—Es un placer, damas y caballeros, verlos a todos tan interesados por nuestro mundo—Charlie hablaba al micrófono frente a toda la audiencia que habían conseguido—Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado nuestro viaje por el mundo—algunas risas—Ahora, les presentamos algunos bailables y pequeños sketch que organizamos con diversión. Con ustedes una pequeña danza sueca.

Cass aplaudió como todos y se volvió a acomodar apretujado entre todos los estudiantes que no habían alcanzado lugar en el pequeño auditorio. Algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de aquella extraña melodía que, sin saber por qué, lo hacía sonreír; tal vez eran los ritmos o la forma en que estaban vestidos pero le era realmente gratificante.

Mientras se balanceaba al ritmo de la música sintió una mano rozar la suya. Se tensó perdiendo la sonrisa e intentó apartarse pero sentir aquellos dedos buscar su palma para poder entrelazarse con los suyos lo congeló por completo llenándolo de aquello que lo estaba volviendo loco.

No podía seguir enojado, no podía seguir fingiendo que no le importaba cuando en realidad lo hacía, le importaba más de lo que realmente quería aceptar y de lo que era correcto. Así que, en lugar de apartar su mano, le facilitó el acceso y apretó aquella que lo tomaba, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

Cuando aquel baile terminó y todos comenzaron a aplaudir Dean tiró de él a la salida agachándose entre las personas y poder escapar sin ser vistos; había huido de Lisa cuando esta fue a prepararse tras bambalinas. No le fue difícil localizar a Castiel pues estaba a un lado de Kuzco y portaba aún esa máscara que lo hacía ver endemoniadamente atractivo a pesar de cubrirle la mitad de la cara.

—Dean, Hannah no tardará en salir—susurró Cass a sus espaldas mientras lo dirigía a los abandonados pasillos.

—Mira lo mucho que me importa.

Dean lo tomó de los hombros y lo estrelló en los casilleros para segundos después besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. A Cass no le quedó de otra más que aferrarse a él y besarlo de vuelta sintiendo como la molestia y la ansiedad que sintió a lo largo de la semana se evaporaba como la neblina.

Se aferró a Dean como si esa fuera la única manera de escapar, de tenerlo siempre con él. Lo besó de manera desesperada intentando aliviar el enojo que lo había llenado todo ese tiempo.

Dean lo tomó de las caderas haciendo que Cass envolviera con ambas piernas las del chico y estuvieran aún más cerca, olvidando que se encontraban en un pasillo a unos metros de donde toda la escuela observaba el espectáculo, a unos metros de las puertas que los separaban de su realidad, de sus respectivas novias.

—Salón—masculló Cass—Necesitamos irnos a un salón.

— _¿Castiel?—_ hablaron demasiado cerca.

Sin bajar a Cass, Dean se apresuró a alcanzar la primera puerta que tenía al alcance y los metió a ambos recargando a Castiel en la puerta. Los dos guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban el suave golpeteo de los zapatos de una chica que llamaba a Castiel por todo el pasillo.

— _Hannah_ —escucharon a una segunda chica haciendo que los colores de ambos se bajaran hasta la punta de los pies— _Charlie dijo que no te fueras, debes volver a dentro._

— _Lo siento, quería pedirle a Cassie que tomara fotos, le dio su cámara a Michael_ —ambas chicas se escuchaban afuera del salón donde aquel par estaba escondido— _Gabe dijo que salió pero no le mencionó a donde._

— _Sí, Dean también salió, Crowley dijo que al baño. Pero andando, no queremos que la pelirroja se altere._

Escucharon sus pasos alejarse. Ambos aguardaron unos segundos más, por si ellas regresaban, y se contemplaron en silencio, como si no estuvieran seguros de cómo proceder ahora que les habían cortado el rollo a mitad del pasillo.

—Siempre quise conocer Brasil—susurró Dean rompiendo el incómodo silencio haciendo que Cass sonriera—No me vuelvas a ignorar, Castiel, no me gusta verte y…y que no me hables—Cass se ruborizó detrás de la máscara—Me metí en problemas sólo para que me mandaran a detención y poder verte—Castiel parpadeó, confundido—Yo…

—Lo lamento también—susurró contra los labios de Dean—Te ves bien—Dean sonrió—Ahora, ¿puedes bajarme?

Dean negó y se encaminó a la mesa donde lo acostó después de despejarla. Se colocó con cuidado encima de él y le quitó la máscara de un tirón haciendo que la respiración de Castiel se alterara, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

Ambos se perdieron en los labios del otro sucumbiendo a aquel sentimiento incorrecto, aferrándose al otro como si temieran perderse en un parpadeo.

Castiel jadeó el nombre de Dean mientras éste se perdía en los ojos de Castiel y seguía balanceando sus caderas contra las ajenas, deseando llegar de nuevo a la tierra prometida, volver a sentir como Castiel se estremecía en sus brazos y hacia esos pequeños sonidos que había extrañado cuando se acostó con Lisa.

—Dean, arruinaré mis pantalones—murmuró intentando frenar las caderas del chico encima suyo—Por favor, no…si alguien nos escucha…

—No puedo—susurró Dean mientras metía una mano entre ambos y desabrochaba los pantalones—No puedo, eres mío.

Aquellas simples palabras aturdieron a Castiel el tiempo suficiente para dejar que Dean hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Ambos bailando con el otro al mismo ritmo que habían hecho en Baby, ardiendo y llamando al otro entre jadeos de desesperación, preguntándose qué demonios estaban haciendo y por qué no se detenían antes de que fuera tarde.

Cass se perdió en los ojos de Dean mientras veía como el sudor se iba deslizando por su frente y sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido.

Mientras veía la bonita sonrisa ladeada de Dean encima suyo y aquellos ojos oscurecerse por las sensaciones que estaban sintiendo se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse.

 _Estoy jodido,_ pensó con preocupación mientras se movía contra Dean encima de aquella mesa en un salón que representaba Brasil.

…

—El festival fue todo un éxito—les felicitó el director en esa pequeña oficina.

Cass se aseguro de tener la bragueta arriba mientras todos se removían nerviosos. Un rostro como el de Zacarías cubierto de aquellas atroces cicatrices intimidaba a cualquiera y desde su última visita a la dirección no se encontraban en buenos términos con el hombre.

—Las personas quedaron satisfechas, todo quedo limpio después—Cass recordó el desastre que él y Dean hicieron en Brasil y se ruborizó—Así que, después de pensarlo detenidamente, he decidido levantarles el castigo—Los cinco lo mimaron emocionados—Prometan que ya no lo harán en grande, por favor—asintieron—Pueden irse, felicidades señorita Bradbury, se lució.

Los cinco agradecieron al director y salieron presurosos de la oficina riendo de emoción. Ya no más detención. Cass sonrió enormemente, al final no fue una semana tan mala.


	31. 30.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste cap lo había escrito mientras escuchaba Maps de Maroon 5, de ahí se vino el inesperado giro de eventos en su momento cx
> 
> También agregué una escena que no está en la versión de wattpad jeje, me parecía importante ponerla no sé por qué

> _Cass apagó la luz._

_…_

—Bien, entonces, si analizamos el pensamiento filosófico que maneja Wilde en su obra…—la maestra siguió hablando haciendo que Castiel bostezara con disimulo—Para lord Harry era muy obvio lo que él consideraba realmente importante, ¿alguien puede decirme qué era?

Kali fue la que levantó la mano haciendo que Gabriel sonriera orgulloso.

Cass se distrajo de su explicación y se dedicó a garabatear en una hoja de su cuaderno. Línea tras línea se descubrió dibujando un muy conocido auto que ya se estaba volviendo en su vehículo favorito, sabía todo acerca de él a pesar de que no le pertenecía.

Cuando Lucifer se enteró de que el director les había levantado el castigo no le quedó de otra más que hacer lo mismo y fue cuando Cass tuvo a su adorado celular de vuelta. Tenía varios mensajes en su correo de voz haciendo que se confundiera porque todos sabían que no tenía celular.

Cass volvió a suspirar mientras recordaba palabra por palabra uno de los mensajes que habían estado en su buzón. No se cansaba de escucharlo, lo repetía tanto que ya se lo sabía de memoria así que decidió recordarlo mientras seguía dibujando.

 _—Cass, soy…soy yo. Sé que estás molesto pero quiero arreglarlo, necesito hacerlo. No deberías de importarme así pero lo haces y esto me está asustando como no tienes idea, tengo miedo de…de que todo se arruine—_ suspiró _—Creo que nos estamos metiendo en problemas. Pensaba en ti estando con ella. Y no sé por qué te llamo si ya sé que tienes castigado el celular pero yo sólo…creo que sólo llamé para escuchar tu voz pidiendo que deje mi mensaje. Perdóname._

Después de ese mensaje Castiel se encontraba realmente confundido porque entendía lo que Dean estaba diciendo.

Apenas le levantaron el castigo no corrió a decírselo a Hannah sino que le marcó a Dean para que fuera por él al día siguiente y se fueran a algún lado, cualquiera, para estar juntos. Para aparentar que no estaban haciendo nada malo, para tomarlo el montón de fotografías que guardaba en su computadora.

Cass se había dado cuenta de algo realmente malo a lo largo de esos días mientras contemplaba a Dean reír de sus ocurrencias y mientras comparaba el cómo se sentía con él y cómo se sentía con Hannah. La respuesta no le gustaba para nada. Incluso cuando lo habló con Gabriel llegó a la misma conclusión que él…

Lo quería. Había roto una de las reglas y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Lo quería más de lo que quería a Hannah porque cuando veía a su novia no se embobaba contemplándola, no creía que tenía la sonrisa más bonita de todas ni que sus ojos eran encantadores, no se vivía fotografiándola como un paparazzi (aunque si tenía algunas fotos con ella) pero no era lo mismo y eso le molestaba y le entristecía.

¿Por qué no lo detuvo cuando su conciencia le había dicho que era suficiente? ¿Por qué quiso más de lo que merecía? Se descubrió a sí mismo deseando poder estar con Dean cuando salía con Hannah, deseando poder dormir rodeado de los brazos de Dean mientras escuchaba los acompasados latidos de su corazón pero no podía tenerlo y eso lo entristecía. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan idiota?

Se talló el rostro con exasperación y miró al frente viendo las vagas anotaciones de la maestra sobre los pensamientos que _Oscar Wilde_ utilizaba en su obra “ _El Retrato de Dorian Gray”._ Otro día Cass habría estado realmente interesado pero no aquel, no en ese mes.

Se sentía asfixiado, como si no pudiera respirar mientras recordaba a Dean abrazando a Lisa como si no hubiera estado manoseándolo en el baño minutos antes. Mientras los recordaba ser la hermosa pareja que almorzaban juntos y cuyo chico cargaba la mochila de ella.

No era justo pero Cass lo había aceptado, ¿no? Que él nunca iba a poder tomar el lugar de Lisa, que nunca sería más que el secreto de Dean.

…

—Has estado distraído últimamente—susurró Hannah mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Cass— ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Ambos se encontraban acostados en la pequeña cama de la chica, disfrutando de la ausencia de los padres de ella.

Cass hacia extraños dibujos en la espalda de ella mientras miraba el techo de manera pensativa, cuestionándose cómo iba a proceder ante aquellos sentimientos que lo entristecían hasta que Dean era suyo por unas horas en un escondite. Hasta que aquel chico lo envolvía con ambos brazos y le susurraba al oído cuanto le gustaba.

—Aún no he empezado lo del concurso—susurró en respuesta sonriéndole a su novia—Y me estoy quedando sin tiempo.

Hannah se soltó riendo mientras se colocaba encima de él y comenzaba a besarlo.

Cass contestó de manera automática, acariciándola por puro acto de reflejo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Hannah, tus padres pueden llegar—susurró intentando evitar quela chica se deshiciera de su camisa.

—No, irían a un mandado en Port Angeles, Cassie. Anda. Por favor—le hizo un tierno mohín—Anda, ¿sí?

Cass se rindió creyendo que si hacía aquello se le olvidarían todos esos sentimientos que lo deprimían, se olvidaría de la risa de Dean y de sus manos acariciándolo mientras se encontraban dentro de un auto que guardaba todos sus secretos. Pero algo le extraño a Castiel.

Tocar las delicadas curvas de Hannah no le causaba lo mismo que tocar el duro abdomen de Dean. Aquel cuerpo encima del suyo no era lo que realmente deseaba, era demasiado blando, demasiado suave, tenía cosas sustituyendo sus carencias.

Los sonidos que soltaba mientras Cass intentaba darle algo con cierta dificultad no eran los mismos que le erizaban los vellos de la nuca mientras se balanceaba contra otra cadera en el auto que los resguardaba. Las uñas que se encajaban en su espalda no eran las mismas que lo arañaban cuando aquello se volvía insoportable.

Cass intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacer que Hannah llegara aunque él no lo hiciera.

Estaba perdiendo algo realmente importante con una chica que no despertaba ni la mitad del deseo que Dean en él. Estaba acostándose con su novia mientras sus padres no se encontraban en casa, lo que cualquier adolescente suele hacer, pero para Cass no se sentía correcto. No era eso lo que quería.

Él quería aferrarse a esa ancha espalda cubierta de cuero mientras jadeaba un nombre de cuatro letras, quería enredar sus dedos en ese corto cabello rubio oscuro mientras soltaba pequeños ruiditos y Baby se movía a su ritmo.

—Te amo, Cassie—susurró Hannah contra sus labios mientras gemía cada vez más alto—Te amo.

Cass sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero sólo apretó los dientes, rezando para que Hannah terminara ya. Quería huir, correr lejos de ella y esconderse en los brazos de Dean, aparentar que no había hecho aquello con una chica, que no lo haría jamás porque iba a romperle el corazón.

Castiel quería a Hannah, la quería mucho, pero no la amaba. No de esa manera.

La quería como quiere a Charlie y a Jo. La quería como quiere a Gabriel, era como una vieja amiga a la que podía contarle todo, con la que podía contar a pesar de los años transcurridos y a la que besaba de vez en cando sin temor a que eso cambiara. Pero no la amaba, no la deseaba, no se veía en su futuro con ella. No creía que su risa era el sonido que deberían poseer los arcoíris, sus ojos no eran como dos faros alumbrando en la oscuridad, sus labios no eran como la ambrosía de los dioses.

Ella no era Dean.

Cass se dejó caer a un lado de Hannah una vez que la chica había llegado. La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo mientras miraba el techo y su respiración se aceleraba, sus pulmones se comprimían y la garganta se le cerraba. Estaba a nada de tener un ataque de pánico.

—Wow, eso fue maravilloso—susurró Hannah recostándose sobre su pecho.

Cass quería huir, lanzarla lejos, tomar sus cosas y correr por las calles lo más lejos que podía. Sentía que todo lo que quería decir lo estaba ahogando hasta asfixiarlo haciendo que respirar fuera realmente difícil.

No fue maravilloso, no fe especial. Fue horrendo, triste, fue todo lo contrario a hacerlo con la persona que amabas. Castiel se sentía violado.

—Tus padres no tardaran en llegar—susurró mientras se sentaba.

Hannah lo miró recoger su ropa y ponérsela a toda prisa, como si deseara salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—Cass, irte después de esto habla muy mal de ti—gruñó acusadoramente—Ni siquiera usaste condón.

Aquello lo aterrorizó más. No, un embarazo justo ahora no era lo que necesitaba y menos con alguien a quien no quería. Un bebé ni loco, suficiente con el que Kelly esperaba, el pequeño demonio de Lucifer.

—Te compraré la pastilla—le dijo abrochándose los pantalones—Necesito irme, Hannah. Lo siento, es una emergencia—se inclinó y le beso la frente—Te llamo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?—Hannah asintió—Vale, adiós.

Cass salió corriendo de esa casita. Tomó su mochila de la puerta y corrió mientras sacaba su celular buscando aquel número que lo aliviaría, que le traería paz momentánea en cuanto lo escuchara.

Se había cansado, no podía seguir haciendo aquello, no podía seguir ocultando.

Lo quería a él, quería dormir sobre su pecho cada noche, quería tocar su cuerpo en la oscuridad de su habitación mientras jadeaba su nombre. No quería un cuerpo blando contra el suyo, quería uno duro, firme, un calor que ninguna mujer podría darle porque ninguna era Dean. Nadie lo sería.

—Por favor, contesta—susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras seguía caminando con velocidad—Por favor.

— _Cass, pensé que hoy estarías con Hannah._

—Dean, podrías por favor…

El ensordecedor sonido de un claxon lo hizo detenerse a la mitad de la calle como un ciervo asustado ante los faros de un vehículo. Por inercia soltó el teléfono y alzó las manos como si fuera a detener el vehículo, había visto demasiadas películas de acción, y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe en lugar de moverse de ahí.

El auto lo golpeó con fuerza lanzándolo a una distancia prudente de donde estaba, afortunadamente el conductor frenó antes de llevárselo; la cabeza de Cass golpeó con fuerza en el concreto mientras todo su peso caía en su brazo haciendo que un agudo dolor le recorriera desde la punta del dedo hasta el hombro. Su celular se estrelló contra el cuelo cortando la llamada y Cass cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba las puertas del auto abrirse y una alarmada voz llamando una ambulancia.

La luz se apagó.

…

Dean frunció el ceño mientras intentaba volver a marcar el teléfono de Castiel siendo mandado directo a buzón. Tal vez a Cass se le apagó el celular.

Se quedó recostado en su cama mirando el techo un momento más intentando pensar en Lisa mientras deslizaba la mano dentro de sus pantalones; cerró los ojos visualizando el largo cabello de su novia y la curva de su espalda, sus pechos, los sonidos que hacía sintiendo que aquello no funcionaba.

Crowley le había sugerido hacer un experimento cuando intentó hablar con él, en su momento le pareció estúpido sugerirle que se masturbara, pero en ese momento Dean entendió a qué se refería.

Intentó de verdad ponerse duro, incluso pasando la mano por todo su miembro en un intento de despertarlo mientras la imagen de Lisa estaba en su cabeza pero no funcionó como antes. No obstante, apenas pensó en los ojos de Castiel pareció hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo.

Recordó los sonidos que hacía el pelinegro, la forma en la que presionaban sus caderas juntas frotando sus durezas, los labios de Castiel acariciándolo y sus manos aferrándose a él. Apenas Castiel tomó forma en su imaginación no le tomó nada correrse de manera un tanto escandalosa en su mano haciéndolo gruñir entre dientes intentando estar callado.

Cerró los ojos sacando la mano de sus pantalones, suspiró antes de mirarla y contemplar aquella sustancia blanquecina que era su semen, jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos sintiéndose repentinamente fascinado con ella imaginando lo que sentiría si se tratara de la de Castiel, era ridículo, había hecho de todo con Cass a esas alturas pero aún no se atrevía a probar algo que Castiel no tenía dificultad, ¿acaso era esa una línea que lo mantenía en la zona segura?

Con interés lamió la palma de su mano saboreando aquello en el paladar, apenas registrando el sonido del teléfono en la cocina.

Gruñó dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche extrayendo un puñado de pañuelos. Se levantó de la cama yendo por ropa interior limpia y unos pants para andar en casa. Cuando quedó satisfecho fue a buscar a Sammy; sus padres aún no volvían del taller y le habían dicho que ayudara a Sam con su tarea sino no saldría en toda la semana.

Bajó dando brincos los escalones viendo como Sam atendía el teléfono de la casa con el ceño fruncido.

—No te preocupes, mamá, ¿están bien?—Dean lo miró ladeando la cabeza—Pero ¿él está bien? ¿Necesitan algo?—asintió—Sí, él está aquí. Dean, te llama mamá.

Dean tomó el teléfono sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y se lo llevó al oído, confundido por la expresión angustiada de Sammy.

—Mamá, ¿pasó algo? ¿Todo está bien?

— _Dean, cielo. Quiero que mantengas la calma_ —ante aquellas palabras Dean comenzó a alterarse— _Necesito que lleves a Sammy a casa de Jess y vayas a la tienda de los Novak, por favor._

—Mamá, ¿qué ocurre con ellos? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Qué pasó?—comenzaba a preocuparse—Mamá, dime ahora…

— _Tu_ _papá atropelló a Cass por accidente, el chico salió de la nada y lo aventó_ —parecía que sollozaba— _Él está bien pero su teléfono se ha apagado, necesito que vayas por sus padres, Dean. Por favor_ —Dean sentía el corazón en la garganta— _No te asustes, está despierto, se desmayó de dolor y ahora está bien, pero necesitan a sus padres para que firmen unos papeles y atenderlo, ¿puedes hacer eso?_

Dean asintió con la cabeza olvidando que hablaba por teléfono. Sentía sus ojos empañarse y su garganta cerrarse. Hace apenas unos instantes estaba hablando con él, lo había llamado y ahora su madre le decía que su papá…

— _Dean, contesta por favor…_

—Sí, yo iré a avisarle a los Novak.

— _Gracias, cielo. No es necesario que vengas sólo…_

—Tengo que verlo, mamá. Los veré ahora.

Colgó sin más y tomó a Sam de la mano mientras lo dirigía a la salida y tomaba las llaves de Baby. Él iba a estar bien, él estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Su Cass no estaba grave. Lo llamó, lo llamó antes de que su padre lo golpeara con el auto.

—Él está bien, Dean—lo consoló Sam mientras entraban al auto.

—Necesito verlo—susurró.

Y se repitió eso como mantra mientras conducía hasta la casa de Jess.


	32. 31.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un laaaargo capítulo, namas digo.
> 
> La frase que puse al principio es una pequeña adaptación de la canción Snap Out Of It de Arctic Monkeys c:

> _Castiel supo que ya era demasiado tarde, pero le pidió a Hannah que lo superara._

_…_

—Bien, las radiografías muestran severas contusiones en las costillas—habló la doctora mientras revisaba las láminas que mostraban los huesos de Cass—Tu cúbito y radio izquierdo recibieron todo tu peso haciendo que se fracturaran, pero al menos no fue limpia la fractura—Cass gimió mientras sentía su cara arder—El cráneo…leves contusiones, pero la inflamación cerebral, esa sí me preocupa.

— ¿Me puede dar algo para el dolor?—preguntó Cass mientras gruñía.

Miró de mal modo a la enfermera que le estaba vendando el brazo y ella se disculpó. Sentía que le había pasado todo un camión encima, las contusiones que tenía en las costillas le dificultaban el respirar y sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle si no le daban algo para el dolor en ese instante.

—Primero debo hablar con tus padres—aclaró la doctora haciendo que Castiel gruñera—Pero vamos, dime qué pasó. Cuando llegaste no se te entendía nada—le sonrió con consuelo mientras comenzaba a revisar sus ojos—Mira aquí mientras me platicas.

—Iba caminando demasiado rápido mientras hablaba por teléfono—aclaró mientras miraba donde la doctora le había indicado—Crucé la calle sin fijarme y fue cuando el señor Winchester sonó el claxon y yo, en lugar de quitarme, me congelé—puso los ojos en blanco lo que ocasionó que la cabeza le punzara de manera dolorosa—Ahora, ¿me puede dar algo para el dolor?

La doctora le sonrió cariñosamente mientras tomaba una gasa y la mojaba con alcohol. Cass ya sabía lo doloroso que iba a ser antes de que le comenzara a limpiar los rasguños que tenía en el rostro gracias al concreto, ardía como el infierno pero no podía gritar y decirle que dejara de hacerlo.

—Que tus lesiones no sean alarmantes no significa que te puedas librar tan fácil—le dijo la amable doctora mientras colocaba una pequeña bandita en su ceja—La enfermera Potts te dará una bata y cuando vuelva con tus padres te quiero cambiado y recostado, ¿de acuerdo?—muy a su pesar asintió—De acuerdo, pórtate bien y no seas tan quejoso—le golpeó la mejilla sin lastimar con dulzura—No pasó nada.

La doctora salió revisando las anotaciones de las lesiones de aquel joven muchacho.

La verdad era que las contusiones en sus costillas si iban a dejarlo fuera durante unos días, tal vez una semana, y la inflamación del cerebro era realmente alarmante, necesitarían inducirle un coma médico para que pudiera desinflamarse sin tener grandes repercusiones.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la sala de espera; la imprudencia de los jóvenes hoy en día casi les cuesta la vida. El celular a veces les es más importante que mirar a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar, afortunadamente el hombre que lo aventó frenó a tiempo sino el chico hubiese tenido graves heridas.

— ¿Señores…Novak?—alzó la vista de su sujeta papeles al ver a una pareja acercarse a velocidad—Me alegra que hayan llegado, soy la doctora Carolina, atiendo a su hijo ¿Cassiel?

—Castiel—corrigió el hombre de abundante barba que abrazaba a su esposa por los hombros— ¿Él se encuentra bien?

—Sus heridas no son graves—los tranquilizó la doctora—Pero si fue un buen golpe, me dice que iba caminando rápido sin fijarse mientras hablaba por teléfono—la mujer negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro—Las fracturas en su brazo izquierdo ya han sido atendidas, las contusiones en las costillas no son tan graves pero las vendaremos para evitar posibles fisuras y que perforen algo—los padres asintieron.

“—Lo que me preocupa es el golpe que se dio en la cabeza, tiene muy inflamado el cerebro así que, si ustedes lo permiten, lo induciremos a un coma médico para que tenga tiempo de sanar—la mujer la miró confundida—No se preocupe, sólo le inyectaremos calmantes que lo tumbaran por unas horas. A algunos pacientes les toma dos horas a otros todo un fin de semana, es para que el cerebro descanse y se recupere.

Un joven a espaldas de aquellos adultos le atrajo la atención a la doctora Carolina. Miraba nervioso en su dirección mientras atendía superficialmente a lo que sus padres le decían. Los señores Winchester se veían más tranquilos de cuando llegaron, menudo susto les metió ese muchacho por cruzar sin fijarse.

—Está bien—aceptó la madre—Sólo…queremos verlo. Necesito verlo—susurró con el labio tembloroso— ¿Nos permitiría verlo?

—Desde luego. Síganme—les señaló el pasillo por el que venía—Señores Winchester—miró a la otra pareja que se quedaba en la sala de espera—Necesito hacerles unas preguntas antes de que se retiren, no se me vayan.

—Seguro, doctora. Aquí estaremos—el hombre asintió mientras abrazaba a su mujer y le sonreía nervioso—Él…

—Se encuentra bien, descuide. No tardo.

La doctora caminó con los padres del pobre chico accidentado mientras les explicaba a ambos las condiciones en que llegó y las complicaciones que tendría durante un tiempo.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta de la habitación donde tenía a Castiel, acompañado de otros pacientes debido a que era la sala de urgencias, y el chico vio a sus padres se echó a llorar mientras con trabajo extendía sus brazos a su madre.

Ambos padres se apresuraron a llegar a él y a revisarlo de vuelta, como si no creyeran ni una palabra de lo que ella les dijo y quisieran asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que no le había pasado nada.

—Perdón—susurraba el chico entre sollozos mientras dejaba que su madre le llenara el rostro de besos y su padre le peinara el cabello—No me fije, lo siento. Iba muy rápido.

—Ya, ya, mi bebé—susurró la mujer mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado—Está bien, estarás bien, mi amor. No pasa nada—el chico asintió mientras su padre le besaba la frente.

—No le digan a Michael. Acaba de irse y se va a preocupar—ambos padres se soltaron riendo.

—De acuerdo, Cassie Bee—dijo el hombre mirándolo con ojos risueños—Pero debemos de llamar a Lucifer así que…Dios se apiade de tu alma.

Muy a su pesar, con la cara moreteada y las costillas matándole mientras sentía que su brazo ardía en llamas, Castiel sonrió y dejó que el calor de sus padres lo envolviera.

Él estaba bien.

…

Becky bostezó mientras miraba dormir a su pequeño Cassie.

Cuando Dean apareció en la tienda y les explicó que Cass estaba en el hospital sintió que su corazón se detuvo por largas horas. Ni tiempo le dio de cerrar como se debe la tienda, agradecía que su marido no hubiese salido a Seattle como planeaba y se encontrara ahí con ella sino se hubiera vuelto loca de preocupación.

Pero Castiel estaba bien, ella podía verlo dormir en aquella incómoda cama de hospital mientras sostenía su mano, parecía tranquilo, como si sólo se tratara de un pequeño niño que dormía en su cama, sostenía con fuerza su pequeña mano mientras velaba el sueño de su bebé como si quisiera asegurarse de que no tuviera pesadillas.

La puerta de la sala de recuperación a la que habían movido a Castiel en cuanto fue sedado se abrió y apareció Chuck con dos enormes vasos de café, Becky le sonrió en agradecimiento y le hizo un pequeño campo en aquel incómodo sofá que les había facilitado la doctora para que pudieran pasar la noche con su hijo.

— ¿Cómo está?—preguntó en un susurró su marido mientras le extendía un vaso—Dos de azúcar y mucha cafeína.

—Gracias, sigue dormido—contestó mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Chuck y dejaba que la envolviera con el brazo libre—Parece que los medicamentos que le dieron cumplen su propósito—volvió a bostezar—Tuve mucho miedo cuando Dean dijo que estaba en el hospital, Chuck, sentí que no volvería a verlo—se mordió el labio para ahogar un sollozo.

—He estado pensando…—murmuró Chuck mientras acariciaba la espalda de su esposa—Que deberíamos de traerlo a casa—Becky suspiró—Se ha estado metiendo en problemas últimamente, Rebecca, y él no era así. Lucifer está empezando una familia, no puede seguir cuidando de ellos…mira lo que ha pasado—Becky sollozó.

“—No digo que sea su culpa es sólo que…que…—Chuck suspiró y enterró el rostro en el cabello de su mujer—Me aterré, pensé que si algo malo le pasaba sería nuestra culpa porque no lo estamos cuidando como se debe y lo necesito en casa, cariño. Necesito ver sus cosas regadas por la sala y sus libros en la cocina. Quiero que Cassie vuelva.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban la acompasada respiración de Castiel. La habitación estaba realmente fría, era como si hubieran olvidado apagar el aire acondicionado y esa sensación daba a pensar que algo malo estaba ocurriendo cuando no era así. Castiel estaba bien, sólo se encontraba dormido, y ellos estaban bien. Su hijo mayor estaba perfectamente feliz de estar organizando su boda.

No había nada de qué preocuparse pero lo hacían porque el rostro de su bebé estaba cubierto de raspaduras, porque sus costillas estaban vendadas y porque se había lesionado el brazo, porque habían temido que la vez del festival hubiese sido la última vez que lo vieron sonreír. Porque a fin de cuentas eran padres y a ellos no les gustaba ver a sus hijos acostados en camas de hospital.

—Por cierto—susurró Chuck después de un rato—Dean y Gabriel están dormidos en la sala de espera—Becky lo miró confundida—Lucifer estaba en la cafetería, les dije que no tenían por qué quedarse pero al parecer Gabe se niega a irse y Dean quiere ver a Cassie.

—Nuestro chico tiene buenos amigos—susurró Becky sonriendo mientras bebía su café.

—Cariño, ¿no notaste algo raro entre Dean y Cassie el día del festival?—su esposa ladeó el rostro para mirarlo—Me recordaba mucho a…

—Michael cuando empezó a andar con Lucy—completó Becky en un asentimiento—Pero Castiel anda con Hannah, cielo, nos la presentó—Chuck negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su café.

—Sé la diferencia entre presentar a una chica y a la chica—ambos sonrieron—Creo que sin duda deberíamos traerlo a casa—Becky asintió mientras se levantaba.

—Iré a revisar a los chicos—susurró mientras intentaba no pisar todos los cables que había por ahí conectados a Castiel para monitorear su ritmo cardiaco—E intentaré convencerlos de que vayan a dormir a sus casas, no quiero que se pierdan clases—se inclinó y besó la frente de Cass—No tardo.

Becky salió de la sala de recuperación y se encaminó a las sillas de espera. Sus zapatos hacían un constante sonido irritante en los azulejos a cada paso que daba, la desquiciaban por completo, tanto que consideró quitárselos y andar descalza pero tampoco quería enfermarse. Cuando llegó a la sala de espera sonrió enternecida por la imagen que tenía.

Lucifer estaba sentado en un extremo hojeando una revista y Gabriel tenía la cabeza en su regazo ocupando dos asientos mientras dormía y la chamarra del primero lo cubría. En la fila pegada a la pared estaba Dean sentado con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, él se encontraba cubierto con esa bonita chaqueta marrón con la que llegó empapado a su casa y tenía el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviera realmente cómodo acostado de esa manera.

Lucifer notó su presencia y la miró alarmado mientras cerraba la revista. Becky se llevó un dedo a los labios y se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado.

—Sigue dormido—aclaró para tranquilizarlo—Pero Chuck me dijo que estaban aquí, deben ir a dormir, Lucy. Les llamaremos si…

—Créame que lo intenté pero…—se levantó la manga de la camisa luciendo un moretón—Gabe me dijo que no conocería a mi hijo si me atrevía a alejarlo de aquí. Y Dean se negó a irse también así que les prometí a sus padres que lo cuidaría—Becky sonrió agradecida—La doctora dijo algo de un coma médico y contusiones pero…

—El auto lo golpeó un poco fuerte y al caer eso le ocasionó varias lesiones—aclaró con los labios temblorosos—Cuando Dean nos dijo nosotros…yo…

Lucifer pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la consoló en silencio mientras pequeños sollozos salían de los labios de la mujer.

Él también se asustó mucho cuando Cass no contestó el teléfono a la hora acordada, se asustó aún más cuando a ninguno de los chicos atendió y cuando Chuck llamó diciendo que estaba en el hospital el caos se desató dentro de la casa. Kevin y Balthazar querían ir, Gabriel se negó a bajarse del auto cuando Lucifer se lo pidió, Kelly intentó calmarlos pero imaginar a Castiel sin…sin vida había podido con todos.

—Pasará el fin de semana aquí—le dijo Becky ya más tranquila—La doctora dijo que para revisión y nosotros…estábamos hablando sobre…sobre que Cassie vuelva a casa—Lucifer suspiró—Lucy, ya no puedes cuidarlos a todos. Castiel necesitará atenciones durante una semana y tú necesitas trabajar, los chicos ir a la escuela y Kelly…ella no debe de hacer muchos esfuerzos—el interpelado asintió—Sé que será difícil, llevan viviendo juntos un año y algo, pero…

—También lo he pensado—admitió Lucifer mientras se tallaba el rostro—Han estado un poco…inquietos últimamente. Lo del embarazo me tiene aún aturdido, parece que unos minutos cuidaba a cuatro chicos y al siguiente me dicen que seré papá y…—Becky le palmeó el brazo tranquilizando—Sé que ellos tienen que volver a casa pero me acostumbré a tenerlos ahí.

Dean cabeceó con fuerza provocando que casi se fuera de frente en el asiento y se despertó de golpe mirando a su alrededor. Becky le sonrió intentando calmarlo pero él ya se había levantado y se tambaleaba a ella como si temiera que trajera malas noticias.

— ¿Él está bien? La doctora dijo que tuvieron que dormido—se talló el rostro para despejarse— ¿Ha despertado ya?

—No, hijo. Sigue dormido—Dean suspiró—Deberías ir a dormir, Dean. Él está bien, sólo necesita descansar. Mañana tienen escuela.

Dean negó con la cabeza y bostezó ruidosamente.

Él no podía irse aunque quisiera, sentía que debía de estar ahí, que debía de entrar a la habitación y sostener la mano de Cass mientras esperaba a que abriera los ojos, decirle que todo estaría bien y que en cuanto se recuperara lo llevaría a la playa a ser sólo ellos.

Necesitaba verlo, cubrirle el rostro de besos y prometerle que lo cuidaría mejor, que le daría todo lo que necesitaba. Realmente quería hacerlo, quería desvelarse mientras lo contemplaba.

—Quiero quedarme—sentenció mientras suspiraba—Él me llamó—susurró con un nudo en la garganta—Sonaba un poco alterado pero quería algo, pensé que estaba con Hannah así que cuando me llamó me sorprendí—Becky suspiró—Cuando ya no contestó le marqué cinco veces, al final creí que su celular se había apagado y lo dejé…luego mi mamá llamó y yo…—comenzó a sollozar.

“—Creí que no volvería a escucharlo, que no volvería a llamar. Que sus últimas palabras serían que necesitaba algo pero no sabía qué—Becky se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Dean—Pensé que no lo volvería a ver.

Lucifer miró a Dean sollozar mientras Becky lo arrullaba e intentaba calmarlo.

No entendía muy bien cuál era el acuerdo que tenía él con Cassie pero sin duda ya se habían metido en un gran problema. Dean se preocupó por Castiel, Dean estaba llorando por Castiel así que si eso no era estar enamorado del otro, o al menos quererlo en gran medida, entonces no sabía qué lo era.

Dean gimoteó mientras se imaginaba a Cass tendido en el piso sin vida, sin poder volver a ver su sonrisa ni escucharlo reír. Tuvo tanto miedo de perderlo, de imaginar lo que sería estar sin él al otro lado del pasillo, sin verse reflejado en sus ojos, tuvo tanto miedo de enfrentarse a un futuro que no tuviera a Castiel que no hubo argumento de convencimiento que le hiciera irse del hospital en cuanto llegó. Necesitaba tanto verlo, asegurarse que no lo había perdido, que no había sido nada salvo un ligero empujón.

—Él está bien, Dean—susurró Becky tranquilizando—Lo he visto, él sólo está un poco golpeado pero nada que en unas semanas no se solucione—le sonrió con tristeza—Tienes que calmarte, ¿de acuerdo? Si no, le pediré a Lucy que te llevé a casa, no puedes estar así—Dean asintió mientras se limpiaba la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Puedo verlo? Cinco minutos, por favor—suplicó al ver la indecisión en la cara de la señora Novak—Sólo para asegurarme de que está ahí.

Becky suspiró mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Su instinto maternal estaba en un dilema; por un lado no quería que nadie se le acercara de momento a Castiel, quería envolverlo en sus brazos y esconderlo del mundo en un tiempo pero, por otro lado, algo le decía que si no dejaba que Dean lo viera el chico iba a armar un alboroto para lograrlo.

Le complacía saber que los amigos de su hijo lo querían mucho, que no lo dejaban a la menor complicación pero, si era honesta consigo misma, Dean no parecía sólo un amigo de Cassie. Él tenía esa preocupación en el rostro similar a la que ella sentía cuando Chuck no llegaba a la hora acordada y afuera llovía.

—Cinco minutos, después duermes un poco aquí—sentenció mientras el otro asentía—Bien, sígueme anda.

Dean caminó detrás de la pequeña mujer por aquel interminable pasillo de azulejos blancos y paredes pulcras. Tanta blancura le cegaba los ojos y lo hacía removerse inquieto, sentía la necesidad de arrojar algo al suelo sólo para que hubiera un poco de color.

La señora Novak se detuvo en la última puerta y la abrió con sigilo, como si temiera despertar a alguien.

Varias camas estaban pulcramente tendidas sin ninguna arruga en las sábanas, en la última de la fila de la izquierda, junto a la ventana y un sillón reclinable de cuero beige, Dean podía apreciar a Cass dormido.

Desde su posición no se veía nada más que la máquina que aseguraba que su corazón seguía latiendo, podía ver su cabello alborotado contrastar contra la blanca almohada. Conforme se acercaban su corazón comenzó a hacer ruidos raros, como si estuviera a punto de explotar o de salir saltando de su pecho como en las caricaturas.

—Chuck, cielo—Becky habló cuando llegaron al pie de la cama—Dean quiere ver a Cassie—el hombre en el sofá se despabiló al ver al chico—Y tú y yo no hemos cenado, vamos a conseguir un poco de comida, anda.

Dean no había conocido con anterioridad al padre de Castiel, no al menos en toda regla, un simple vistazo en algunos lugares y Cass señalando que sólo se trataba de su padre. El señor Novak era un hombrecillo muy particular que parecía hacer contraste con su esposa, en aquel momento usaba lo que parecía pantalones de pijama y una sudadera, su cabello se encontraba por sin ningún lado y una descuidada barba decoraba sus mejillas, le miraba a través de un par de gafas en forma de media luna con pequeños ojos castaños.

En sí, el hombre no se parecía a ninguno de sus hijos, quizá Michael había sacado su cabello y Cass la forma de la boca pero sin más era como un completo desconocido, al menos en lo que concernía a Castiel haciendo que Dean se cuestionara de dónde había sacado el chico el cabello negro y los ojos tan azules.

Chuck lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se levantaba, la típica mirada de un padre al ver el novio de su bebé, aunque Castiel no era chica igual lo cuidaría como una; ya había visto a uno de sus hijos llorar por un muchacho como aquel y no iba a permitir que rompieran de la misma manera a Cassie.

—Cualquier cosa presiona ese botón—murmuró mientras señalaba un pequeño botón junto a la cama de Cass—No tardamos.

Una vez que los señores Novak salieron de la habitación Dean se dejó caer en aquel sillón que había estado ocupando el papá de Cass y se inclinó para tomar una de las manos del chico acostado, queriendo asegurarse de que estuviera ahí.

Su respiración lo arrullaba como todas esas veces en que se quedaron dormidos en Baby, Dean cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llenar por aquel acompasado sonido, repitiéndose a sí mismo que él estaba bien y que nada malo le había pasado, que saldría de esa el lunes.

Se llevó la mano que sostenía a los labios y soltó una risa ronca, amarga, de quién pensó que lo había perdido todo.

—Menudo susto me has pegado—susurró mirando a Cass dormir—No lo vuelvas a hacer—susurró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—Mierda, Castiel, ¿a qué estamos jugando?

Siguió brindando pequeñas caricias a la mano de Cass mientras lo miraba descansar, sintiéndose aliviado al comprobar que estaba bien, un poco golpeado, pero seguía ahí.

Se inclinó y besó su frente mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. No tenía sentido llorar, no tenía sentido seguir asustado porque lo estaba mirando, él estaba frente a sus ojos dormido y sostenía su mano.

Dean se olvidó de Lisa y de todas las reglas que pusieron cuando empezaron aquel problema, se olvidó de la idea de terminar que rondaba su cabeza en los últimos días y se dedicó a contemplar a Castiel con temor a que desapareciera. Recostó la cabeza a un lado de la mano que sostenía y suspiró.

—Te quiero, Cass. No me vuelvas a asustar—murmuró mientras bostezaba—Aún no estoy listo para terminar esto—besó la palma de su mano—Aunque ya va siendo tiempo.

…

Castiel sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y que los párpados le pesaban una tonelada. Una parte de él quería seguir durmiendo pero la otra gritaba que ya había sido suficiente, que se levantara y buscara un baño porque no tardaba en explotar. Gruñó mientras intentaba abrir los ojos quedando cegado por la luz de las lámparas, deberían de bajarle de intensidad.

—Cassie Bee—habló alguien a su lado— ¿Ya estás despierto o estás muriendo?

—Estoy muriendo—contestó en un murmullo sintiendo la garganta seca—Gabe, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en la escuela?—abrió los ojos, apenas, y vio a su mejor amigo sentado a su lado.

—Bueno. Llamaron diciendo que estabas en el hospital y yo no iba a permitir que te alimentaran de esa forma tan asquerosa—señaló una bandeja a un lado—He metido algunos dulces de la cafetería, la doctora dijo que debías comer sano cuando despiertes pero, vamos, es comida de hospital, puede que eso esté hecho de gente que murió en las operaciones.

Castiel sintió a su estomago revolverse de una manera para nada agradable y comenzó a sentarse. Una débil punzada en su costado lo detuvo a mitad de la acción haciendo que siseara. Gabe se apresuró a mover algunos botones para que su cama se pusiera de manera donde él podía sentarse sin mover un músculo.

—En primera, eso es asqueroso, Gabriel—gruñó mientras alzaba la mano y se tallaba los ojos—En segunda, ¿cuál es el diagnóstico? No recuerdo mucho.

Gabriel cruzó las piernas sentándose en el borde de la cama de Castiel y le ofreció una barra de chocolate. Sabía que no debía comer cosas que no pasaran por la aprobación de su doctora pero que Gabe te ofreciera de su chocolate no ocurría muy seguido así que, con una pequeña sonrisa que le lastimo todo un costado de la cara, aceptó la golosina.

—Contusión en las costillas y tu brazo izquierdo estará inservible una temporada—Cass miró dicho brazo y frunció el ceño al verlo enyesado—Casi te rompes la cabeza en la caída pero ser un cabezota te ha ayudado ya que no fue tan grave—Cass lo miró con mala cara mientras comía el chocolate—Tienes una fea raspadura en la parte izquierda del rostro debido a la caída y barios moretones en la cadera y piernas, donde te golpeó el auto—una vez terminado el relato Gabriel lo golpeó con fuerza.

— ¡Hey, estoy herido! ¡Me lastimas!

— ¡Me asustaste, idiota!—le gruñó volviéndole a pegar—Creímos que algo malo te había pasado, que no volverías, ¡haznos el maldito favor de fijarte antes de cruzar!—Cass se ruborizó al ver los ojos de Gabriel llenarse de lágrimas—Créeme, que te llamen diciendo que tu mejor amigo está en el hospital no es bonito. Es muy feo, sentí que no te volvería a ver—se llevó la mano al rostro para limpiar su llanto—Ya no seas tan idiota.

Castiel suspiró mientras terminaba de comer su chocolate. Ciertamente recordaba que había llamado a Dean antes de que los señores Winchester lo golpearan con el frente de su camioneta, recordaba el dolor de la caía y luego cómo quiso dormir mientras lo que parecía el señor Winchester le pedía que no lo hiciera hasta que llegaran los paramédicos.

Recordar el por qué le estaba llamando a Dean le hizo reincorporarse a pesar de que sus costillas se quejaron ante el movimiento brusco. Pronto la máquina que monitoreaba su corazón comenzó a sonar de manera escandalosa delatando el cómo se sentía pero Gabriel asumió que era por el dolor que el simple movimiento le había provocado.

—Con cuidado, animal—le gruñó Gabriel al ver la mueca de dolor—Por esas razones tus padres…

—Gabriel, necesito que me hagas un favor enorme—Gabe asintió mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama—Necesito que consigas una pastilla del día siguiente—el dulce se le fue por otro lado al interpelado.

—Espera—murmuró mientras intentaba evitar morir asfixiado por un chocolate—Momento, ¿quieres que consiga qué? Castiel, habla ahora si quieres vivir.

—Me acosté con Hannah—susurró—Pero yo…entré en pánico. Ni siquiera me…tu sabes…no…—Gabe ladeó la cabeza, confundido—No me hagas decirlo, por favor.

—Oh…ah. Ya entiendo—asintió mientras sonreía—Se te olvidó el condón, te acuestas con tu novia, no te corres pero ¿quieres comprarle la pastilla?—Cass se encogió de hombros—Hannah es muy bonita y está buena, Castiel, ¿qué le pasó a tu amiguito?—el interpelado miró hacia la bandeja de desayuno que estaba a un costado—Cassie, te estoy hablando, ¿tienes problemas? Podemos ir al doctor y preguntar…

—No era Dean—susurró mientras enrojecía—No me corrí porque no era Dean y yo…yo quería a Dean—ambos suspiraron—Sólo…consíguela y dásela por favor.

La doctora entró en ese instante y Gabriel se apresuró a quitarle el chocolate a medio comer a Castiel, temiendo que fuera a regañarlos. Al ver al paciente despierto la doctora Carolina les sonrió amigable.

—Es bueno verlo despierto, señor Novak. Sacaremos una placa de su cerebro para ver cómo sigue. Se quedará hasta el lunes—le sonrió mientras comenzaba a revisar los vitales de Cass—Su amigo muy amablemente me ha dicho que le trajeran de comer pero veo su bandeja intacta, ¿siente nauseas?—Cass negó con la cabeza—Bien, ¿algún malestar? ¿Visión borrosa? ¿Dolores?

—Me molesta el costado—admitió mientras la doctora le pedía a Gabriel que bajara para poder revisar el costado de Cass—Me da comezón la cara y quiero hacer pipí—Gabe soltó una risita.

—Bueno, Castiel, tienes un catéter puesto—Cass enrojeció mientras Gabriel reía a carcajadas por su reacción—Puedes hacer pipí sin problema.

— ¿No hay manera en que pueda usar un baño como la gente normal? Eso de hacer con esa cosa puesta…

—Bueno…—murmuró mientras revisaba la máquina junto a Castiel—Puedes si usas el de la habitación, nada de vagar por los pasillos—Cass asintió sonriendo—Tú…dime tu nombre—preguntó mirando a Gabe.

Con precaución comenzó a quitarle algunos aparatos a Castiel haciendo que el chico enrojeciera cuando fue por el famoso catéter deseando que Gabriel se hubiera ido, era demasiado vergonzoso y quería algo de privacidad mientras la doctora hacía su trabajo. Le consoló en gran medida que al menos Gabriel hubiera tenido la delicadeza de apartar la mirada mientras una sonrisilla burlesca aparecía en su rostro.

—Los profesores me llaman Desastre y mis compañeros Trickster. Pero usted llámeme Gabriel—le guiñó un ojo haciendo reír a la doctora.

—Bien, Gabriel. Ayuda a tu amigo Castiel a llegar al baño—asintió mientras ambos lo ayudaban a levantarse—Nada de vagar por los pasillos y nada de chocolates—los miró con una mueca divertida haciendo que Gabriel se ruborizara—Iré a informarles a tus padres y a tu novio que has despertado—Cass la miró alarmado.

—Yo no tengo novio—la corrigió—Tengo novia y está en la escuela…creo.

Gabe negó con la cabeza mientras lo ayudaba a caminar por el frío suelo de la habitación hasta la puerta café que estaba cerca de la entrada.

—No le haga caso, doctora—habló Gabriel muy quitado de la pena—Lo que pasa es que ninguno ha salido del closet. Ya me encargo yo de sacarlos de Narnia—Castiel lo miró con mala cara—Oh, cállate, si bien qué quieres. Por cierto, los chicos vendrán después de clases y creo que ya es hora de ser honestos, Castiel—el interpelado suspiró—Tienes tiempo de prepararte.

Cass no quería prepararse, quería que lo volvieran a drogar para no tener que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero debía ser honesto, debía de dejar la mierda a un lado y empezar a hacer las cosas bien antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

…

Dean caminó por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Castiel.

Quería verlo despierto, regañarlo por no fijarse antes de cruzar y abrazarlo para asegurarse de que estaba bien pero antes de entrar por la ventana pudo ver a tres chicos sentados alrededor de él con caras serias mientras Cass hablaba sin parar. Hacía gestos con las manos, señalaba algo, parecía que contaba un cuento con ayuda de Gabe pues atraía la atención en ocasiones.

Dean se quedó ahí parado contemplando aquella escena. No tenía ni idea de qué hablaban pero parecía realmente importante.

— ¿Dean Winchester?—alguien atrajo su atención haciéndolo mirar atrás de él—De los cien lugares donde podría encontrarte no esperaba que fuera éste—Dean sonrió, incómodo y nervioso.

—Hola, Hannah—la chica sonrió haciendo que Dean comenzara a tener taticardias— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—la chica lo miró con extrañeza.

—Mi novio está aquí. Lo atropellaron ayer pero nada grave—Dean comenzó a removerse, temeroso de quedar en evidencia—Además, tenía que venir por algo—las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rosas—Y ¿tú qué haces acá? ¿Lisa está bien?

—Lisa…ella está bien—asintió, en realidad no le había llamado desde que supo lo de Cass—Tu novio es Castiel, ¿no es así?—Hannah asintió, sonriendo orgullosa—Hacen…hacen una linda pareja—aquellas palabras se sintieron como veneno en su paladar.

—Gracias, la verdad es que el lindo es él. Muy atento y considerado—suspiró haciendo sentir más incómodo a Dean—Pero bueno, ¿me decías qué haces aquí?

La chica no iba a dejarlo pasar.

No podía decirle que había pasado la noche sosteniendo la mano de Castiel preguntándose qué hubiera sido de su vida si él no la hubiese librado tan bien. No podía decirle a esa amigable muchacha que estaba ahí por Cass, porque él era más suyo que de ella, porque no iba a dejarlo sólo para que Hannah pudiera sentarse a tomar su mano.

—Mi…mis papás…el carro de mis papás fue el que golpeó a Castiel—admitió—Él se cruzó de la nada y papá intentó frenar a tiempo pero alcanzó a golpearlo—Hannah frunció el ceño—Vine a ver cómo se encontraba, mis padres no tardarán.

—Oh bueno. Entro a verlo y saliendo te digo—le sonrió mientras le palmeaba el brazo.

La chica no le dio tiempo de decir más, entró a la habitación de Castiel al mismo tiempo que los chicos se levantaban.

Al verla llegar los tres miraron a Cass con la duda en el rostro, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto a lo que él asintió. No podía seguir jugando con fuego más tiempo, ya tenía quemaduras de primer grado, si no apagaba una parte terminaría ardiendo como la _Antorcha Humana_ y lastimaría todo a su alrededor.

—Hola, chicos—los saludó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba—Hola, Cassie Bee, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Los chicos se despidieron de Castiel de forma distraída mirándolo un momento a espaldas de Hannah; Kevin sonrió con pesar mientras Balthazar parecía molesto por la revelación sintiendo que si Castiel se lo hubiera dicho antes entonces él estaría con Lisa, podrían estar juntos ¿no? Dean estaría con Castiel y él con la chica que amaba.

Sin más salieron de la habitación dándoles un poco de privacidad a aquel par sabiendo que alguien iba a terminar llorando.

—Bien, un poco golpeado—le sonrió mientras la veía sentarse a su lado— ¿Ya te tomaste la…?

—Ya, en cuanto llegué Kelly me la dio—lo tranquilizó mientras golpeaba su mano—Cassie, me asustaste. Saliste presuroso de la casa y luego me dicen que estás en el hospital—Castiel suspiró— ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Hice algo mal?

Aquello sin duda era más difícil de lo que realmente parecía en un principio.

Sus amigos le dijeron que debía dejar de jugar a los dos bandos al mismo tiempo, le acababan de decir que una chica como Hannah no se lo merecía y debía ser honesto con ella antes de que el daño fuera irreparable. Que había perdido algo importante por intentar hacer las cosas como se deben y no como quería y eso no estaba bien, así no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

—Yo…tengo que ser honesto contigo, Hannah—susurró mirando cómo la mano de la chica acunaba la suya—Cuando termine decidirás si me perdonas o no.

—Cassie, me estás asustando.

Con un suspiro Castiel comenzó a hablar.

Le relató el día en que conoció a Dean y el día en que se volvieron a encontrar. Le explicó lo confundido que se sentía al respecto y que no había sido su intención estar jugando con ella. Le detalló lo difícil que era ver a Dean con Lisa y aparentar que estaba bien con ello, que no sentía lo mismo cuando estaba con ella y eso le entristecía porque Hannah no se lo merecía.

Castiel dejó que la verdad saliera de sus labios mientras Hannah estaba ahí sentada escuchando sin decir nada, sin expresar ninguna emoción ante lo que Cass confesaba y eso le asustaba. Tal vez ella jamás pueda perdonarlo, tal vez no volverían a ser amigos y por nada del mundo podría culparla porque se lo merecía, merecía cada cosa que le pasara después de ese momento por romperle el corazón a una chica como Hannah, por mentirle a la cara durante tanto tiempo mientras intentaba negarse sus propios sentimientos.

—Si pudiera hacer algo para evitar todo esto lo haría—susurró una vez que la verdad estuvo dicha—De verdad que lo haría, Hannah, porque estoy seguro de que si pudiera enamorarme de una chica lo haría de ti. Tienes todo lo que yo creía que quería en alguien pero…

Hannah asintió mientras intentaba luchar contra el llanto. Alzó un dedo dando a entender que necesitaba un minuto y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había escuchado; ahora tenían sentido las ausencias de Cass, el por qué se tardaba en contestar y el por qué no le mostraba las fotografías que tomaba.

Todo estuvo siempre ahí, la señal que tenía a alguien más, y ella no quiso verlo porque estaba enamorada de él desde que tiene nueve, porque su sueño de estar con su amor imposible se estaba haciendo real y prefería hacer la vista gorda ante las cosas malas que afrontarlas y aceptar que eso no estaba funcionando.

—Tú lo quieres, ¿verdad?—preguntó en un susurró mientras su voz se quebraba en la última palabra.

Cass no supo que contestar.

No le gustaba expresar en voz alta que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para enamorarse de un tío con novia, que había sido un idiota rompiendo las únicas reglas que lo mantenían a salvo de aquel dolor que Hannah estaba experimentando, aún no se consideraba lo suficiente valiente como para aceptarlo sin más y dolía, dolía como el infierno y quemaba por dentro hasta consumirlo.

—Creo que lo que siento es más que eso—admitió en un susurro.

—Pudiste…pudiste decírmelo—murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Pudiste decirme que había alguien más y yo lo habría entendido, Castiel. De verdad que lo habría hecho—Cass sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas—No es justo que…que intentaras evitar eso que sientes conmigo, y lo sabes—Cass comenzó a sollozar al ver a Hannah llorar—Pero lo entiendo, de verdad. Él es todo lo que yo no soy—ella se soltó riendo entre lágrimas—Sabía que había algo mal pero no hice caso, te quería.

—Y te quiero, Hannah—susurró mientras se acercaba sujetándola con fuerza, ignorando el dolor en sus costillas—De verdad que lo hago. Pero no como tú esperas—Hannah suspiró.

“—Si pudiera deshacer esto que tengo por él lo haría porque no es bonito. No me llena de felicidad y no me hace ver colores—Hannah lo miró con tristeza—Porque quererlo sólo me hace sentir triste, ¿entiendes? Y para no sufrir te…te use—admitió mientras dejaba caer los hombros—Él la tiene a ella, siempre se iba con ella después de estar conmigo y eso me hacía enojar así que cuando apareciste me aferre a ti, como…

—El respaldo, ¿verdad?—preguntó con tristeza—Yo era el respaldo. Él la tenía a ella y tú a mí. Dos chicos perfectos, dos novios perfectos que no hacían nada a escondidas—Cass apartó la mirada—Él no va a dejarla por ti, Castiel, lo sabes.

Esas simples palabras calaban en lo más profundo del corazón de ambos porque estaban en lo cierto. Hannah estaba siendo dejada por alguien que nunca iba a conseguir a quien quería y Castiel, bueno, él estaba enamorándose de lo prohibido.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras lloraban y se sentían realmente estúpidos por creer que aquello pudo resultar bien. ¿En qué universo resultaba bien romperle el corazón a una chica? ¿En qué mundo estar en algo a escondidas resultaba bien para los implicados? Había visto a su hermano quedar destrozado por eso, había visto lo que una infidelidad ocasionaba y aún así quiso intentarlo, quiso hacerlo por su cuenta, experimentar a costa de otros.

—Te quiero, Castiel—susurró Hannah después de un rato—Sólo espero que…que él no te lastime, puedes contar conmigo—le sonrió entre el llanto—Somos amigos, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa ahí estoy para ti.

—No merezco eso—susurró el interpelado limpiándose el llanto—Lo siento en verdad, Hannah. Como no tienes idea—ella se inclinó y le besó la frente.

—No puedo obligarte a que me quieras. Me hubiese gustado que hubieras sido honesto desde el principio pero entiendo por qué no lo hiciste—le besó la mejilla—Te quiero. Vendré mañana, ¿de acuerdo? A ver cómo te encuentras—Cass asintió mirando los bonitos ojos azules de Hannah todos llorosos—Espero que sepas lo que haces—Castiel sonrió, un poco, sintiendo como un lado de su cara dolía.

—No tengo ni puta idea de lo que estoy haciendo—ambos se rieron—Te quiero, Hannah Banana.

—Y yo a ti, Cassie Bee.

Después de una dolorosa y amarga despedida Hannah se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Ahora entendía por qué Dean parecía que no había dormido nada cuando se lo encontró afuera de la habitación. El muy idiota le mintió a la cara fingiendo que no sabía que Castiel era su novio. Le dijo que hacían bonita pareja cuando era él quien recibía todo el cariño que el pelinegro tenía para dar, dejándola a ella con las sobras a pesar de ser la novia oficial.

La ex novia.

Al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba Dean. Al verla salir se reincorporó y le sonrió de forma amable pero ella se encontraba dolida y furiosa.

Le había quitado a Castiel, se había llevado todo su cariño y toda la alegría de Cassie, lo iba a destrozar si seguían haciendo aquello. Una parte de ella le gritaba que no era racional sólo enojarse con Dean cuando fue Castiel el que le mintió pero ella estaba abrumada.

Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería enojarse con Castiel y enojarse con Dean; se sentía tan estúpida, como si aquello fuera algo que todo el mundo sabía y ella fuera la única en hacer oídos sordos prefiriendo mantenerse en la ignorancia. Sentía tanto dentro de ella, tan confundida, que no sabía cómo sacarlo, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía sentirse y quizá lo que tomó la decisión por ella fue ver a Dean sonreír como si nada, como si no ocultara nada.

—Hey, ¿cómo está?—Dean se acercó a ella con precaución.

—No finjas ya, Dean—susurró cansada con el rostro bañado en llanto—Él me ha dicho todo—los colores de Dean desaparecieron—No puedo creerlo—negó con la cabeza—El chico que me gustaba desde que era una niña me ha dicho que no podemos seguir juntos porque ve a alguien más—Dean tragó duro—A alguien que también tiene novia, ¿sabes lo jodido que es esto?

—No le digas a Lisa, por favor—murmuró intentando tragar el nudo en la garganta—Lo de Cass y yo no es…

—Sólo…dejen de jugar—alzó una mano interrumpiéndolo—Deja de fingir que te interesa. Castiel te quiere—Dean suspiró mientras miraba hacia otro lado—Si lo lastimas, Winchester, yo misma colgaré tus bolas en el asta de la bandera y correré a decirle a Lisa, ¿oíste?—Dean asintió—Así que termina esto ahora antes de que Castiel termine como Michael. No quiero que se mude hasta la otra punta del país.

En realidad ella no quería decir nada de aquello; ella quería gritarle que estaba siendo un idiota, quería darle una bofetada por verle la cara y ser capaz de sonreír como si nada, quería gritarle que a partir de ese momento se merecían todo lo malo que les pasara.

Deseaba tanto gritarle que era un cabrón marica, insultarlo como si fuera malo andar con otro chico sorprendiéndose a sí misma del odio que sentía, sorprendida por la intensidad de aquellos sentimientos que no se parecían a ella.

Mintió porque era más fácil, porque se negaba a mostrar lo dolida que estaba y, sobre todo, porque no quería hacer un escándalo pero, antes de irse, miró a Dean con ojos atormentados y el rostro colorado, lo miró como nunca antes había mirado haciendo que el rubio tragara duro.

—Un día la persona que amas te va a engañar en tu cara—gruñó convirtiendo las manos en puños—Te hará sentir que pudiste haberlo hecho mejor y mientras lloras recordarás lo que me hicieron, Winchester.

Hannah desapareció por el pasillo mientras Dean la miraba sin saber muy bien cómo proceder, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda ante las últimas palabras de la chica pero decidido a no pensarlas demasiado.

Entró a la habitación de Cass limpiándose el sudor de la palma de sus manos preguntándose por qué Castiel había decidido ser honesto con ella de esa manera y en aquel momento, preguntándose si él era consciente de Dean estando en el hospital y, lejanamente, dudando de cómo lo encontraría una vez que estuviera a su lado, ¿le habría dolido dejar a Hannah? ¿Estaría igual que la chica? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Él también había estado pensando en dejarlo, ya era demasiado obvio que también les iban los chicos así que ya no veía lógica en seguir con aquello. Pero siempre que citaba a Castiel para hablarlo terminaba perdido en sus ojos, en su risa mientras le contaba lo que hizo, se encontraba riendo mientras el chico le tomaba miles de fotografías y se decía a sí mismo que una última cita y ya.

Volvía a decirse que un momento robado y ya, un último día juntos antes de terminar con él alargando aún más aquello que comenzaba a desmoronarse bajo sus pies.

—Dean—susurró Castiel al verlo llegar, limpiándose el rostro—Pensé que… ¿qué haces aquí?

Dean se soltó riendo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano. Era mucho más pálida que la suya, el tono de piel de alguien que ha crecido en un lugar donde casi todo el año estaba nublado, no como él que toda su vida en Kansas vivió bajo los relucientes rayos del sol.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Cass y suspiró ante la sensación de bienestar que aquel toque le otorgaba ignorando a conciencia el haber encontrado a Cass llorando.

—Cuando mamá me dijo que te habían arrollado no dude en venir—admitió mientras se llevaba la mano de Cass a los labios—Me asustaste—Cass sonrió.

—Lo siento. Asusté a muchos—Dean asintió sonriendo—Me alegra verte aquí. Te extrañé.

Dean sintió un vuelco en el estómago pero sólo sonrió mientras se inclinaba y besaba con delicadeza a Castiel sintiendo los labios húmedos del pelinegro y un tanto salados por las lágrimas derramadas haciendo que se preguntara si aquello era lo correcto, si Castiel había tomado la decisión acertada.

Sintió su corazón doler mientras lo besaba y Castiel alzaba su mano buena para acariciarle la nuca con delicadeza. Lo había elegido a él por encima de Hannah, la chica que decía querer. Lo había elegido a él después de todo, ¿qué podía hacer Dean ahora? ¿Qué significaba aquello cuando Dean estaba pensando en dejarlo?

No podía dejarlo ahora, lo haría cuando él se encontrara mejor. La máquina que monitoreaba el ritmo cardiaco de Cass comenzó a volverse loca para diversión de ambos.

Era una prueba de lo loco que Cass se encontraba por Dean y ambos lo sabían sólo que uno de ellos decidió ignorarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La conversación de Hannah y Dean era más corta en la primer versión pero me dije que necesitaba más profundidad ya que, después de todo, le acababan de romper el corazón.
> 
> Creo que Hannah pudo haber hecho mucho más daño del que realmente hizo, pudo haber herido a Dean si le dijera las cosas tal cual las pensó pero el cariño que le tenía a Castiel la detuvo de eso...sólo quería decirlo


	33. 32.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es muy fluff ahora que lo pienso...se viene una primera vez escrita lo mejor que se pudo así que entrego la ofrenda a ustedes.

> _Cass floreció para Dean._

…

Castiel suspiró, era la quinta vez que el maldito dinosaurio caía en el cactus antes de que pudiera romper su record. La luz se había ido debido a que un árbol se cayó con la tormenta la noche anterior, así que se encontraba sin internet mientras su madre estaba abajo haciendo de comer.

Cuando le dieron la noticia de que habían optado por regresarlo a casa entró en pánico. Quiso negarse, decirles que ya se estaba comportando pero los argumentos de sus padres, y de Lucifer, eran realmente válidos; El dueño de la casa en donde vivían estaba formando una familia, no podía cuidar a cuatro problemáticos adolescentes que estaban pasándose de la raya con romper las reglas; con el accidente él necesitaba quién lo cuidara la mitad del tiempo y Kelly no podía hacerlo.

Así que en cuanto le dieron el alta sus padres lo habían llevado a casa. Hasta extrañaba los ronquidos de Gabriel en la cama de al lado; las quejas de Balthazar sobre que se tardaban en el baño o las burlas de Kevin cuando Lucifer regañaba a Gabe.

Se había acostumbrado a estar en una casa llena de ruido y ahora hasta tenía que agudizar el oído para saber si su madre se encontraba en la casa o había salido. Becky Novak podía ser muy silenciosa si se lo proponía, a no ser que se tratara de hacer un alboroto porque había olvidado tomar la medicina o no se había terminado la comida, lo cual últimamente se volvía seguido.

Castiel estaba triste y drogado la mayor parte del tiempo. Recordaba el rostro de Hannah antes de irse, veía esos bonitos ojos color cielo lleno de lágrimas cuestionarle el por qué no fue honesto con ella desde el principio, por qué la dejó enamorarse y hacía que Cass se sintiera una mierda.

Estar encerrado no hacía milagros con su estado de ánimo. Casi siempre se sentaba en la cama y miraba hacia la ventana esperando que todo se solucionara, ideando mil maneras de pedirle perdón a Hannah y ayudarla a sentirse mejor, imaginando millones de escenarios en donde Dean le decía que lo quería y dejaba a Lisa por él.

Negó con la cabeza cuando el dinosaurio cayó por sexta vez en un cactus y lanzó el celular lejos de su alcance. Logró sentarse con algo de dificultad en la cama y recorrió las cortinas para poder mirar las calles. A veces se ponía a imaginar historias cuando veía a las personas pasar, otras veces encontraba constelaciones en las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal; a veces incluso venían sus amigos a visitarlo, Charlie y Jo fueron el día anterior, y lograban distraerlo del aburrimiento un poco.

Se encontraba demasiado aburrido para su propia salud, ni siquiera _Netflix_ era capaz de acaparar su atención más allá de dos capítulos. Apenas era jueves y él ya había terminado todas las temporadas de _Bates Motel_ , _Pequeñas Mentirosas, The Fosters_ y había empezado _Riverdale._

—Cassie—su madre abrió la puerta de su cuarto—Tienes visita.

Cass la miró interesado mientras se recargaba en la pared. Becky se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a un atractivo muchacho de ojos verdes y mandíbula firme que no había visto desde que salió del hospital.

Castiel sintió sus manos temblar cuando él sonrió de lado en una mueca similar a la que le había encandilado cuando lo conoció, ¿hace cuánto? ¿Tres meses? Estaba seguro que ya casi cuatro pero se sentía toda una eternidad, ¿cómo en tan poco tiempo Castiel se había enamorado de esa manera?

Becky se despidió y cerró la puerta después de salir.

Cass le sonrió a Dean mientras se acercaba y se sentaba al borde de su cama.

Ambos chicos no hablaron los primeros minutos, se dedicaron a mirarse el uno al otro como si intentaran gravar a fuego en su memoria las facciones del otro; la curvatura de los labios, el brillo en los ojos, las incontables pestañas, la forma en que la comisura de los labios se arrugaba en una sonrisa que robaba el aliento.

Aquella mirada sabía a despedida para dolor de la Castiel, él no quería decir adiós cuando todavía no decían hola. Él no quería despedirse de los brazos de Dean ni de aquellas palabras susurradas en callejones oscuros de Port Angeles, quería aferrarse un poco más a eso.

—Hola—susurró Dean después de un rato, sentándose más cerca de Cass.

—Hola—murmuró el interpelado mientras sonreía—Es un placer verte por aquí—Dean sonrió mientras asentía— ¿Qué te trae a mi baticueva?

—Honestamente…sólo quería verte—admitió ruborizado.

Cass sintió que su estómago se revolvía de una manera agradable, no como si fuera a vomitar sino como si estuviera a punto de salirle alas y volar, era similar a la sensación de vértigo que sientes en la montaña rusa mientras ésta sube y sube antes de caer en picada; Castiel estaba sintiendo que caía en picada por Dean.

Deslizó una mano por la cama hasta tomar la de Dean, dejando que el calor lo envolviera y sonriendo ante la agradable sensación de tenerlo ahí con él.

—También te eché de menos—susurró mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dean había ido aquel día para decirle que no podían seguir haciendo aquello, que ya era obvio que jugaban para ambos lados y que lo mejor era terminar antes de que alguien resultara herido; Hannah solo era la punta del iceberg así que debían parar ahora pero mirar a Castiel sonreírle de aquella manera rompía su determinación, lo hacía retroceder hasta la línea de salida y sólo deseaba envolver en sus brazos a aquel muchacho.

 _Aún no_ , susurraba una voz en su cabeza mientras ambos se sentaban frente a frente, _aún puedes quedarte un poco más._

Castiel se inclinó con cuidado hasta colocar su nariz contra la de Dean. El mayor suspiró acariciando levemente sus labios con los de Cass sintiendo que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento si no acortaba la distancia pero una parte de él quería quedarse así, tan cerca y tan lejos el uno del otro, disfrutar de la sensación de estar completo, de estar bien con uno mismo.

— ¡Castiel, ocurrió un problema en la tienda!—ambos se miraron fijamente al escuchar los gritos de la señora Novak— ¡No tardo, si necesitas algo llama o dile a Dean si te puede ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?!

  * ¡Sí, mamá!



Ambos siguieron mirándose a los ojos.

Castiel no podía concebir un color verde como el de Dean. Parecía tan claros y tan profundos al mismo tiempo, también brillaban como si fueran luces, ¿eso era posible? Su verde no era como el de los árboles ni como el de las esmeraldas. Su verde era algo más…vivo. Eran todo, deberían de crear una nueva tonalidad de aquel color sólo para darle un verde a los ojos de Dean.

—Tu madre nos acaba de dejar solos—susurró Dean haciendo que si aliento acariciara los labios de Cass—O no notan nada o nos tienen mucha confianza—Cass sonrió.

—Confían en que mi virtud siga intacta—ambos rieron—Dean…

Dean golpeó la nariz de Cass con la suya y ambos se sonrieron mientras sus alientos se mezclaban, empapándose de la presencia del otro, descubriendo pequeñas cosas en sus rostros que no habían notado con anterioridad; Como que Cass tenía pequeñas pecas invisibles a la distancia no tan notorias como las de Dean, o que los rasguños que se había hecho el día del accidente estaban borrándose de la pálida piel poco a poco, que le labio inferior era un poco más lleno que el superior y sus ojos se veían como el océano. Tan profundos y tan hermosos.

—Dean, yo…

Dean lo calló con un beso, tragando las siguientes palabras de Cass. Con la mano libre de yeso Castiel lo tomó del brazo intentando seguirle el ritmo tan desesperado con que lo atacaba. Dean se sujetó de la camiseta de Cass cuando ambos se balancearon y cayó encima de él sobre el colchón sacándole todo el aire al menor, haciendo que las contusiones en sus costillas dolieran un poco.

Dean deslizó las manos por debajo de la camisa de Cass mientras la levantaba poco a poco, sintiendo la venda bajo sus dedos, procediendo con cuidado para quitársela.

Sus dedos palpaban como quien está tocando un cuerpo por primera vez, curiosos por descubrir todas las curvas que Cass tenía escondidas, delineando cada plano que las vendas le permitían, jadeando su nombre mientras lo despojaba de la estorbosa prenda…que terminó atorada en el brazo con yeso.

—Siempre es un fastidio cuando me cambió—murmuró Cass apartándose de la boca de Dean.

—Yo te ayudo—se ofreció el interpelado.

Dean logró quitar con cuidado la prenda de aquel brazo y luego la arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación seguido de su chaqueta, su adorada chaqueta, que dejó caer sin cuidado al suelo para después despojarse de la camiseta.

Cass siempre pensó que el _Capitán América_ y _Thor_ eran los mejores abdómenes del mundo, creyó que aquellos cuerpos tonificados de Hollywood eran cosas imposibles de conseguir ver a vivo y a todo color pero eso era hasta conocer a Dean sin camisa; no estaba marcado como aquellos súper héroes pero parecía más real, lucía como un cuerpo real ante él.

Alzó la mano derecha, la que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, y comenzó a trazar las líneas en el cuerpo de Dean, descubriendo que había una que otra peca regada por sus anchos hombros y una pequeña marca a la altura de su abdomen, como una cicatriz de algún accidente del que no sabía. Delineó su clavícula, maravillado por la forma en que se marcaban, y fue bajando hasta las abdominales y esas atractivas hendiduras en las caderas donde podía ver el resorte de la ropa interior.

El calor que sentía le era grato, sentir el duro cuerpo de Dean sobre el suyo era lo que realmente quería, lo que deseaba. Sentir como los labios del mayor acariciaban su cuello mientras la mezclilla se deslizaba contra la tela de algodón de sus pantalones era lo que anhelaba. Si así hubiera sido con Hannah otras cosas hubieran pasado, si lo que Dean le estaba haciendo sentir se lo hubiera otorgado la chica que hasta hace poco era su novia jamás la habría dejado.

Pero Cass estaba notando que no se iba a conformar con sólo frotarse el uno con el otro, necesitaba más, quería que Dean le perteneciera, que Dean tomara todo lo que tenía para dar, quería ser suyo por más patético que sonara.

Sintió la mano de Dean deslizarse hasta su cintura y tirar del resorte de sus pantalones.

—Si…si sigues—advirtió Castiel con voz entrecortada mientras enterraba las uñas en uno de los hombros de Dean—No tienes permitido parar—Dean se apartó lo suficiente para mirarlo—Porque necesito que lo hagas. Quiero hacerlo.

—Acostarnos no es parte del trato—murmuró Dean sin entender muy bien a dónde querían llegar—Yo…no, hombre…no creo que…

—Por favor—susurró atrayéndolo de vuelta—Quiero hacerlo, quiero que sea contigo—lo besó brevemente—Por favor, Dean. Por favor—lo volvió a besar sintiendo como la voluntad de Dean se doblegaba bajo sus dedos—Sólo se lindo, aún me duele un poco el costado.

—Cass, no creo que…—lo besó—Sea buena idea, puedo lastimarte y…—lo volvió a besar—Una mierda. Necesitamos algo para…algo que sirva de lubricante.

Castiel sonrió encantado de salirse con la suya y enredó una de sus piernas en la cadera de Dean para atraerlo mientras seguía besándolo. Ahora entendía que rogar servía en algunas ocasiones.

Dean sentía la sangre correr en sus oídos a toda velocidad mientras sus manos deslizaban lentamente los pantalones de Castiel por sus piernas, sentía la cálida piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos mientras regresaba por el camino que había trazado.

Cass tenía un cuerpo bonito; no era tan fornido como él, no tenía los músculos de Benny ni los hombros de Crowley; Castiel tenía el cuerpo de una de esas famosas esculturas hechas en mármol, tenía todas esa líneas marcadas en los lugares correctos, su piel era demasiado suave al tacto, parecía tan frágil que Dean temía lastimarlo si no se contenía, temía causarle más moretones de los que ya decoraban aquellas caderas o aquellas piernas.

—Cass. Lubricante. Ahora—masculló como pudo mientras ponía una distancia prudente entre el chico de ojos azules y él.

—En el gabinete del baño hay vaselina—murmuró Castiel sin aire—O en el cuarto de Michael, muy probable tenga algo guardado.

Dean, con mucho trabajo, se levantó de la cama y salió directo al baño.

Cass miró el techo intentando normalizar su respiración, contar hasta diez y volver a respirar.

No se había sentido así de nervioso cuando Hannah se lo pidió, no se sentía tan nervioso desde que empezaron a besarse a escondidas del mundo. No era momento para un ataque de pánico, todo iba a resultar bien. Era Dean. Él confiaba ciegamente en Dean.

…

—Me estás contagiando tu nerviosismo—murmuró Meg mientras tecleaba en su teléfono.

—No me contesta el teléfono—murmuró Lisa mirando fijamente el contacto de su novio en su lista—Dijo que llamaría en cuanto llegara a casa.

Meg puso los ojos en blanco y miró fijamente a Lisa.

Si fuera una chica que le importara una mierda se sentiría realmente mal por taparle a Dean su aventura con Clarence pero conocía a Lisa como si fuera su hermana, y eso que no tenía hermanas; Lisa no era la dulce chica bien portada que Dean creía, era un arma de doble filo, como de esas encantadoras serpientes llenas de colores que al menor descuido te escupían su veneno.

—Tal vez le surgió algo importante—murmuró aburrida mientras dejaba el celular en la mesa y le ponía atención a su malteada—Tal vez se le apagó el teléfono. Hay un millón de razones por las que no te contesta—Lisa suspiró.

—No lo sé, ha estado raro últimamente.

Eso atrajo por completo la atención de Meg.

Había prometido, junto con Crowley, que cubrirían las espaldas de Dean siempre que se viera con Clarence; Crowley siempre les hacía guardia en el baño cuando se encerraban y Dean a veces le dejaba su celular a ella para que se mensajera con Lisa en su lugar. Todo iba perfectamente pero, como no, el tipo comenzó a comportarse más raro de lo normal.

—Especifica raro. Raro del verbo ¿tengo un trabajo? ¿Estoy ocupado? ¿Tengo a alguien más?—enarcó las cejas, deseando que no contestara que la última.

—No lo sé, Meg. Simplemente raro—la chica se encogió de hombros mientras se apartaba el cabello del rostro—Cuando estamos juntos lo noto distraído. La última vez que fuimos a Port Angeles fue hace un mes, días antes del festival. Ya ni siquiera me lleva a ver a su abuelo, dice que está demasiado ocupado como para atenderme—suspiró—Creo que ya no me quiere.

Meg volvió a poner los ojos en blanco ante la exageración. Bueno, no era una exageración, probablemente era cierto, pero se le hacía hipócrita de su parte que se pusiera así porque Dean no le prestaba atención cuando era ella la que le montaba los cuernos con uno de los amigos de Clarence.

Meg sentía que estaba haciendo un poco de justicia al taparle a Dean ya que ella le tapó a Lisa durante un año con su rollo de Balthazar; las incontables veces que le dijo a Dean que Lisa estaba con ella cuando no era así, las veces que se quedó afuera del cuarto de conserjería para asegurarse de que nadie molestara a la pareja. No entendía por qué lo hizo en aquel entonces Lisa pero sí entendía por qué lo hacía ahora Dean y creía que él tenía más justificación.

—Bueno, puedes hablarlo con él—tomó la galleta de su malteada y la señaló con ella—Eres linda, Lisa, puedes conseguirlo. Si no me crees a mí pregúntale a Balthazar—Lisa la fulminó con la mirada al escuchar aquel nombre—Oh, cierto. Te mandó a la mierda cuando comenzó a salir con nuestra amiga Ruby. Lo olvidaba—Meg sonrió—Por eso estás tan necesitada de atención, ¿verdad? No está el chico que te daba amor cuando Dean iba en otra escuela y…

— ¿Sabes, Meg? A veces eres toda una perra—le gruñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Tú sabes que yo quería a Balthazar—Meg sonrió.

—Sí, ajá, ¿por qué nunca dejaste a Dean?

—Amo a Dean. Él es el amor de mi vida.

El celular de Meg atrajo su atención pues estaba parpadeando avisando que acababa de recibir un mensaje. Decidió ignorarlo ya que la conversación se estaba poniendo interesante y ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer sentir mal a alguien por sus acciones. Lisa acababa de decir que era una perra, pues bien, hay que ser la mejor perra.

—Amas a Dean, es el amor de tu vida, no sabes qué harías sin él—puso los ojos en blanco—Cariño, eso decías el año pasado y tenías que ponerte kilos de maquillaje para esconder las marcas que dejaba Balthazar—Lisa se ruborizó—Sé honesta conmigo, ¿de verdad quieres a Dean? ¿Siquiera un poco de cómo lo querías al principio?—Lisa se encogió de hombros—Buena respuesta, querida.

—Me tratas como si tú nunca le hubieras puesto los cuernos a Crowley. ¿Él sabe que te gusta Castiel?

Meg la fulminó sintiendo el enojo revolverse en su estómago y dejó la malteada de lado.

Sí, le gustaba Castiel pero no a tal grado de andar con él en secreto, simplemente se le hacía alguien amable y lindo, lo que su novio no era. Y sí, también se había visto con algunas CHICAS a escondidas, Crowley y ella tenían un trato al respecto.

—Te puedo asegurar que, a pesar de eso, nunca he dudado de amar a Crowley—gruñó tomando el celular.

**Rey de mi infierno ♡:**   
_Dean hizo una parada para ver a Alitas.  
Aunque ya lleva un rato dentro, ¿debería ir a ver?_

…

—Cass, tu yeso—gruñó Dean mientras volvía a entrar lentamente en Castiel.

—Lo siento—susurró con la voz entre cortada—No sé dónde ponerlo.

Ambos miraron el brazo que estorbaba mientras seguían moviéndose con lentitud teniendo cuidado con las costillas de Cass y en los moretes que ya tenía su cuerpo. Dean optó por tomarlo y colocarlo en la almohada ya que si Cass seguía moviéndolo le iba a volver a golpear en el rostro como hace cinco minutos.

Castiel quedó conforme y volvió su atención a cómo Dean mordisqueaba su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su torso, intentando encontrar algo en él, un sentimiento perdido, una sensación de gozo y libertad, deseando encontrar todos los secretos que Castiel tenía.

Dean llegó a la erección del chico que suspiraba su nombre mientras se movía sobre él y la tomó con una de sus manos, acariciándola al ritmo de sus embestidas, haciendo que los bonitos ojos de Cass se pusieran en blanco y sus uñas se clavaran en su espalda.

Ver a Castiel de aquella manera era una imagen realmente gratificante, algo que se quedaría grabado a fuego en sus retinas por meses. Colocó su frente sobre la del menor y suspiró mientras sentía el sudor escurrirle por la espalda, deseando alargar aquello un poco más, no tener límite, posponer la llegada al paraíso lo más que pudieran.

Cass soltó un agudo gemido cuando Dean golpeó un punto en su interior que lo hizo ver las estrellas, humedeciendo más su erección en la mano del ojiverde. Aquel sonido hizo que Dean gimiera diciéndose que eso era lo que más quería en el mundo, lo que deseaba escuchar una y otra vez sin cansarse. Cass era tan cálido y tan estrecho, parecía hecho a su propia medida, como si él fuera la pieza destinada a encajar con él.

—Intenta…intenta un poco más rápido—susurró Castiel mientras se encorvaba contra él, olvidando sus costillas—No sé si mi mamá ya está en camino.

Dean hizo un sonido de afirmación mientras se colocaba en sus rodillas entre las piernas de Cass. Acarició aquellas largas piernas sintiendo la suave piel bajo sus dedos, sintiendo como se erizaba conforme pasaba su mano por los muslos. ¿Por qué Cass no tenía vello en ellas? Eran tan lisas, tan firmes…tan delicadas. Las tomó con fuerza y lo hizo enrollarlas a su alrededor para después levantar su cadera y entrar de golpe haciendo que todos los huesos de Cass se sacudieran por el impacto.

Dean comenzó un vaivén con sus caderas más rápido y más certero, golpeando la próstata de Cass cada dos por tres, haciendo que el chico recostado en la cama hiciera esos lindos sonidos que ya extrañaba mientras su mano sin yeso se aferraba a la sábana, como si necesitara algo que sostener para saber que todo aquello era real.

Dean se inclinó, enjaulando a Cass con sus brazos sobre el colchón y siguió dando certero y duro, haciendo chillar la pequeña cama en la que estaban acostados, con la cabecera golpeando rítmicamente la pared. Ambos dejaron de intentar ser silenciosos y tiernos.

Era brutal, era pasional, era decir con sus cuerpos todo lo que no se atrevían a expresar en palabras, era impregnarse en la piel del otro de una manera en la que nada iba a poder borrarlos. Dean tomó la mano de Cass de la sábana y entrelazó sus dedos, apretándolos durante todo aquello mientras sentía que no tardaría en llegar al límite, no mientras Cass siguiera haciendo esos sonidos.

—Más…más rápido—susurró Castiel con la voz entrecortada mientras apretaba su mano—Dean…más rápido, por favor…—gimió haciendo que el miembro de Dean temblara mientras salía y volvía a entrar de golpe—Por favor, no…no pares.

—Vuelve a decir por favor—gruñó mientras con la mano libre lo tomaba de las caderas y lo movía a su gusto—Y te…te pondré en cuatro—Cass volvió a gemir ante la promesa de aquellas palabras—Eres tan…tan…—Cass asintió, como si entendiera lo que intentara decir—Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí, ¡sí!

Puede que Castiel repitiera aquella simple palabra más veces de las necesarias de una manera que después le resultaría embarazosa pero en ese momento no importaba porque Dean estaba con él, estaba sujetando su mano mientras comenzaba a susurrarle cosas al oído, mientras ambos enredaban sus cuerpos en la cama que tenía desde niño.

Cass deslizó sus pies por las piernas de Dean, sintiendo la dureza de los músculos y en como los vellos se erizaban. Colocó la planta de ambos firmemente en la cama intentando conseguir un poco de soporte mientras los ruidos que hacía incrementaban. Sus dedos se contrajeron arrugando la sábana de color azul cielo mientras llamaba a gritos a Dean y el otro contestaba entre gruñidos.

Temblando y lloriqueando ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo con un pequeño margen de tiempo de diferencia, Cass salpicó todo haciendo un desastre, machando el abdomen de Dean y las vendas que mantenían sus costillas sujetas y firmes. Ambos se contemplaron jadeantes y sudorosos, intentando acompasar los acelerados latidos de su corazón mientras seguían sosteniéndose durante el viaje de vuelta. Verde contra azul, el océano y la tierra.

Dean miró fijamente la sonrisa de Cass, el rubor en sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos y supo que sólo era un reflejo de él mismo. No se sentía como se había sentido en todas las ocasiones anteriores con Lisa, no se sentía simplemente satisfecho y ya. Se sentía lleno, completo, como si aquello era todo lo que necesitaba en la vida.

—Dean—susurró Castiel mientras liberaba su mano y le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Cass—lo llamó de vuelta.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, sellando un silencioso pacto entre ellos, diciéndose todo lo que no podían o lo que temían sentir, olvidándose de que posiblemente aquello los metería en un problema después.

Dean suspiró contra los labios de Cass mientras lo envolvía con ambos brazos. Lo terminaría después, cuando el aroma a Cass se haya borrado de su piel.

…

Crowley volvió a mirar su celular y después la puerta de aquella bonita casa llena de flores.

Dean le había pedido que antes de llegar al taller le dejara hacer una parada en la casa de los Novak para ver a Castiel y él no se negó, después de todo el niño había tenido un accidente hace una semana y Dean no lo había visto desde el domingo en la noche.

Pero ¡tres horas sentado en el impala le era absurdo! ¿No iba solo a saludar? Y la madre del chico había salido presurosa hace rato, no debería tardar en volver.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y Crowley suspiró lleno de alivio. Abrió la puerta del auto y salió para ir a reclamarle el dejarlo más tiempo del necesario en el vehículo pero apenas dio unos pasos la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de ambos lo destanteó.

Dean le susurró algo al oído de Alitas haciéndolo reír y ruborizarse, ambos se miraron unos segundos diciendo algo más que no lograba entender y luego se besaron, ¡ahí afuera de la casa de los Novak! ¡A ojos de todos! Estos idiotas iban a hacer que los descubrieran.

—Me alegra que recordaras que tenías un amigo—habló interrumpiendo a la tierna pareja—Deberías de dejarme comida y agua, tal vez las ventanas abajo funcione también.

Cass se sobresaltó al verlo llegar e intentó apartarse de Dean pero este no se lo permitió sino que lo sostuvo con más fuerza y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como si ya supiera las razones de Crowley por interrumpirlos.

—Al parecer eso de quedarte en el auto no entró del todo en tu cabeza—gruñó Dean mientras volvía a besar la mejilla lastimada de Cass—Sólo ignóralo, eso hago yo.

—Seguro—Crowley se cruzó de brazos—Mientras yo cubro tu peludo trasero cuando disfrutas de la compañía de Castiel—el señalado se ruborizó y miró a Dean—Por cierto, mientras hablabas con él, Meg me dijo que Lisa anda insoportable y que nos quieren ver en lo de Ellen—Dean suspiró mientras enterraba la nariz en el cabello de Cass—Así que tenemos que irnos

Ambos chicos regañados se miraron y volvieron a sonreír. Cass tomó a Dean de la chaqueta y, parándose de puntitas, volvió a besarlo como en su habitación, acariciando con la lengua su labio inferior para después tomarlo con los dientes y chuparlo, sacándole un gemido al mayor.

—No, por favor—masculló la tercera rueda mientras se cubría los ojos—Dean, ¿podrías dejar de comerte a alitas y moverte hacia tu estúpido auto?—aquello cumplió con su cometido pues Dean se apartó de Cass de golpe.

—Con mi auto no te metas, Crowley—lo señaló—Mejor vuelve a él y espérame en silencio—el otro alzó las manos exasperado y se dirigió al vehículo—Es un idiota.

—Pero es agradable—concedió Cass sonriendo—Sino no te estaría ayudando—Dean se encogió de hombros—Tienes que irte, anda. Debo tomarme la medicina y recostarme en el sofá mientras finjo una crisis para que mi madre decida no cocinar y llevarme a comer hamburguesas—Dean se soltó riendo.

—De acuerdo—le besó la frente—Te llamó más noche, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando logre deshacerme de Lisa—Cass sonrió ante el tono de fastidio que usó para referirse a su novia—Me encantas.

—Y tú a mí.

Volvieron a compartir un pequeño beso antes de que el mayor se alejara en dirección a su auto donde Crowley lo esperaba con una mueca de fastidio realmente divertida. Cass lo despidió desde su puerta agitando la mano mientras sentía que su corazón se hinchaba y una ridícula sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro.

—Te quiero, Dean—susurró sin perder la sonrisa mientras veía a Baby alejarse por el camino—Espero que logres entenderlo y me quieras de vuelta—suspiró sintiendo la tristeza opacar un poco su alegría—No quiero ser Michael.


	34. 33.

> _Cass es su Cherry pie._

…

—Bien, cocinar sin luz no es muy favorable—Becky conducía su pequeño sedán por las calles mientras Cass bostezaba ruidosamente—Hum, esos medicamentos siempre te tumban por horas.

—La doctora dijo que mi cerebro aún ocupa descansar—masculló mientras se ovillaba en el asiento delantero, lastimándose el trasero en el proceso—Y las costillas aún duelen—masculló.

Becky lo miró de reojo mientras entraba al pequeño estacionamiento de la cafetería de Ellen.

Desde que le dijo a Castiel que irían a comer a lo de Ellen en donde su padre los esperaba el chico se comportó como si no pudiera caminar hasta el auto, alegando un enorme dolor en las costillas y si se podía tomar un analgésico para el dolor de los que la doctora le había recetado. Lo cual era un problema porque esas pastillas lo tiraban por ocho horas y le alteraban las horas de sueño a Castiel.

—Bueno, si te estuvieras quieto no te dolerían—lo reprendió mientras apagaba el auto—Anda, bájate, ¿necesitas ayuda?—Cass negó mientras se incorporaba con cuidado, sintiendo que el trasero le ardía—Cariño, ¿estás bien? Si las pastillas aún no hacen efecto podemos pedir algo para llevar y…

—No, no—se apresuró a calmarla mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad—Necesito aire fresco, de verdad—suspiró logrando salir del auto—Tal vez después de comer me haga efecto el medicamento.

Becky se apresuró a llegar a su hijo y ambos ingresaron al local de Ellen haciendo que la campanita sonara alertando de nuevos clientes. Recorrió el local de punta a punta hasta que Chuck alzó la mano atrayendo su atención en una mesa del fondo.

Becky dirigió a Castiel hacia allá sorteando varias mesas con cuidado, temiendo que cualquier movimiento en falso fuera a lastimar a su bebé.

— ¡Miren nada más lo que ha venido a dejar el cartero!—Ellen apareció de la nada haciendo reír a Becky—Cassie, mira esa cara—la mujer tomó las mejillas de Castiel y comenzó a examinarlo—Jo me dijo lo del accidente. Hijo, deberías tener más cuidado.

—Ya le he dicho eso—secundó Becky—Tuvo suerte que Michael decidiera dejar un celular de los dos que traía para no quedarse incomunicado—Cass sonrió tímido—Mucha gente, ¿eh, Ellen?

—Ya te digo—Ellen los acompañó a su mesa—La chica Claire, que me ayuda a veces, está enferma y Alex se está volviendo loca con tanto pedido—Cass se vio distraído por una chica que le llamaba a dos mesas de distancia de con su padre—Jo y Charlie están en lo de Lucifer haciendo una tarea así que…

Cass se quedó atrasado y se encaminó con dificultad hacia donde le llamaban, descubriendo que se trataba de Meg. Su corazón se aceleró al ver a Dean y a Crowley ahí sentados con Meg y Lisa, aparentando que no habían estado juntos hace veinte minutos.

Recordar lo que estaba haciendo con Dean en su casa hizo que el calor de su cuerpo aumentara unos grados y lo hiciera ruborizarse, ¿cómo podía estar ahí sentado como si nada cuando minutos antes había gritado su nombre mientras se corrían juntos? ¿Por qué se iba con ella después de estar con él?

Cuando su madre le dijo que irían a lo de Ellen temió encontrárselos para luego decirse que ya debieron de haberse ido pero ahí estaban y aún no comían pues no había platos en sus mesas.

—Clarence—lo saludó la hermosa Meg sonriendo—Me alegra ver que sigues vivo—Cass sonrió un poco, sintiendo como la piel que aún se encontraba lastimada de su rostro se estiraba de una forma incómoda—Cuando nos enteramos del accidente intenté convencer a Crowley de ir a verte pero dijo que no era necesario.

—Dean nos dijo que estabas bien—murmuró Crowley mirando a Meg con las cejas enarcadas—No había necesidad de agobiarte con más visitas.

—Sí…yo…estoy bien—los tranquilizó sonriendo, incómodo de estar hablando con ellos—Un poco golpeado y…y roto—alzó su brazo con yeso—Pero volveré a la escuela la semana que entra así que no hay problema.

Lisa miró a Dean desde el otro lado de la mesa y luego a Castiel, preguntándose de dónde se conocían y por qué su novio sabía que él estaba bien. Que ella sepa nunca los presentó formalmente, le había dicho a Dean que él era el chico que le gustaba a Anna, que era un buen chico aunque un poco aburrido, pero nunca los presentó.

— ¿De dónde se conocen?—preguntó atrayendo la atención del menor—Tú y Dean.

Cass palideció un poco y sintió sus manos temblar, bueno, su mano, por lo que se apresuró a meterla en uno de sus bolsillos de su sudadera y le sonrió intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada.

—Mis padres fueron los que golpearon a Cass-tiel—se corrigió Dean mientras le sonreía a su novia—Me pidieron que notificara a los Novak. Nos conocimos en el hospital.

Cass asintió, estando completamente de acuerdo con esa explicación.

Nunca se le habría ocurrido que Lisa fuera tan observadora, él pensaba que era un poco tonta y despistada a no ser que se tratara de montarle los cuernos al hermoso chico que tenía de novio. Pero, claro, ya había aprendido la lección sobre meterse con ella, no quería que Dean lo dejará así que más le valía quedarse callado.

—No sabía—gruñó, ofendida mientras miraba molesta a Dean—No me dices nada, nunca me cuentas las cosas—Dean suspiró—Siempre es lo mismo.

—Bueno, tengo que irme—Cass señaló a su espalda y les sonrió—Un gusto verlos…adiós.

—Adiós, Clarence—Meg se despidió con efusividad—Espero te recuperes pronto.

Cass les sonrió antes de girarse y huir a donde sus padres se encontraban platicando con Ellen. Se dejó caer en el asiento frente a ellos olvidando el punzante dolor en su trasero y les sonrió como si nada, como si no estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto o algo parecido, como si su trasero no ardiera como el infierno.

No entendía como había logrado aparentar que nada de lo que hacía a escondidas estaba pasando todo este tiempo. Ver a Lisa lo llenaba de culpa y remordimiento, lo hacía sentir nervioso, como si tuviera escrito en la frente un _me acosté con tu novio._ Se talló la frente, temiendo que aquello fuera real.

—Me hubiera gustado que Michael se quedara más tiempo—comentó Ellen mientras anotaba los pedidos de la familia—Se le extraña por aquí, ya no hay chicos buenos en esta zona—palmeó la cabeza de Cass—Exceptuando a tus amigos, cariño. Aunque se metan en problemas son buenos chicos.

—Nuestro Mick se va a casar, Ellen—aclaró Chuck sonriendo con orgullo—Se nos casa en julio así que tuvo que irse a organizar esa boda.

Ellen soltó un grito de entusiasmo mientras aplaudía y felicitaba a los padres por las próximas nupcias.

Puede que se hubiera quedado otro poco hablando con ellos al respecto pero Alex comenzó a llamarla a gritos pidiendo ayuda mientras el cocinero no dejaba de hacer sonar la campanita de que la comida estaba lista así que se despidió de ellos, prometiendo que su comida estaría enseguida y asegurándole una rebanada de pay a Cass haciéndolo sonreír.

Chuck comenzó a relatarle las noticias que tenía sobre su próximo lanzamiento haciendo que Cass se centrara por completo en todas sus palabras; el mundo sobrenatural que su padre había creado le era realmente maravilloso, lo que en un principio era aventuras de dos niños que se creían cazadores de monstruos en el jardín se iba a convertir en un _Best Seller_ a finales de año.

—Pero aún no he conseguido una fotografía para la portada—gruñó Chuck cuando terminó de relatar su contrato—Les pedí que me dejaran buscarla a mí pero es realmente difícil—Cass sonrió.

—Deberías de pedirle una a Castiel—señaló su madre mientras veía su teléfono—Oh, Michael tiene una pregunta. Dice que si puede casarse vestido de azul y Asmodeus de rojo—Castiel se soltó riendo—Cassie, esto es serio, es la boda de tu hermano.

—Lo siento, mamá—repuso sin aliento al sentir molestia en el costado—Pero…pero me imaginé eso y…—siguió riendo—Y que los muñecos del pastel serán el _Cap_ y _Iron Man._

Tanto él como su padre se soltaron riendo para molestia de su madre. No entendía por qué aquellos colores parecían ser los predilectos de Michael y Asmodeus pero sin duda deberían dejarlo poner sus figuras de acción en el pastel para que fuera más fabuloso.

—No tienen remedio—repuso Becky mientras tecleaba la respuesta—Decías de la foto de portada. Nuestro hijo tiene un talento con la fotografía, tal vez pueda hacer una—Cass enarcó las cejas

—Tu fe ciega en mí me conmueve, madre, pero no creo que sean dignas para una portada—miró a su padre, que parecía estar pensando—No lo estás considerando, ¿o sí?

Chuck se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a analizar los pros y contras de aquella sugerencia. Rebecca tenía razón, las fotos que lograba sacar Castiel eran realmente perfectas, siempre conseguía el ángulo adecuado y siempre expresaba lo que tenía que ser expresado, cuando su hijo perdió los concursos anteriores se sintió realmente indignado, nadie en esa escuela era capaz de apreciar el talento de Cassie pero ellos, que eran sus padres, lo veían.

—Castiel, ¿ya pensaste en la universidad?—preguntó su madre haciendo que el otro se tensara—Hijo, no quiero agobiarte pero necesitas saber qué quieres hacer. Las solicitudes se mandan en septiembre, cuando menos pienses será agosto y no sabrás qué quieres.

—Cariño, no agobies a Cassie. Aún tiene un poco de tiempo—Chuck la tomó de la mano—Es un chico cuyas habilidades no se quedan en una sola cosa y…

— ¿Saben? Sigo aquí—murmuró el chico atrayendo la atención—No sé qué quiero estudiar, mamá, ni donde quiero hacerlo. Tal vez…

Una rebanada de pay fue colocada frente a él por la bonita ayudante de Ellen. Los tres Novak la miraron interesados mientras ella simplemente se encogía de hombros y le daba un pedazo de papel doblado a Castiel. Ella sólo entregaba, no daba explicaciones.

—Un regalo—aclaró al ver su cara de confusión—Me dijo que ya sabías de quién. Disfrútalo.

Se alejó sin más de la mesa, poniéndose a entregar las órdenes mientras odiaba a Claire por fingir estar enferma cuando en realidad estaba haciendo toda la tarea atrasada que no hizo en el mes.

Cass desdobló la hoja mientras sus padres lo miraban atentos, sus dedos temblaban al ver aquella caligrafía y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas cuando leyó el contenido:

**Te vi caminar con dificultad, ¿te duele? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Fui demasiado brusco?  
Sé que me dijiste que tu shampoo era de manzana pero yo siempre te recuerdo comiendo pay de cereza. Eres mi _Cherry Pie_. **

  1. **W.**



Giró en dirección a la mesa de Dean descubriendo que él ya lo miraba. Le guiñó un ojo mientras se colocaba dos dedos en los labios y luego disimulaba un disparo en su dirección haciéndolo ruborizar.

—Maldito assbutt—dijo riendo.

—Castiel, lenguaje—lo reprendió su madre.

—Lo siento.

Castiel sonrió con ganas mientras se guardaba aquella nota en la sudadera y luego proseguía a comer la hermosa rebanada de pay que estaba frente a él.

Becky enarcó las cejas al verlo sonreír de esa manera pero Chuck solo sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Lo que más quería era ver a sus hijos felices, no le importaba si era con un chico o con una chica, pero la sonrisa que tenía Cass en el rostro, esa hermosa sonrisa llena de pay y cerezas, lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La vibración del teléfono de Becky en la mesa los distrajo de sus pensamientos. La mujer lo tomó y abrió el mensaje que el mayor de sus hijos le había mandado.

—Michael dice que han decidido seguir tu consejo—Cass la miró interesada—Le dije que pensaste en el _Capitán_ y en _Tony Stark_ con esos colores y ha decidido colocar las figuras de acción en el pastel. Siempre y cuando lo deje poner ese tipo de decoración—negó con la cabeza mientras Chuck sonreía—Ni en su boda puede ser serio.

—Será el día más importante de su vida—la consoló Chuck mientras la abrazaba—Si Asmodeus está de acuerdo, deja que se salga con la suya.

Becky gruñó poniendo de vuelta el celular en la mesa. Castiel estaba comiendo aquella rebana de pay con una enorme sonrisa, como si fuera la primera que probaba en semanas siendo que se comió una ayer antes de la medicina.

Se removió inquieto en el asiento haciendo que su trasero punzara, recordándole que no podía moverse tanto. Hizo una mueca y estuvo a punto de ahogarse con lo que traía en la boca. Desde el otro lado vio como Dean seguía atento a sus movimientos y sonreía abiertamente al ver su mueca de dolor.

Era un cabrón insensible, el trasero le dolía horrores, una simple rebanada de pay no iba a solucionarlo. Un kilo de analgésicos posiblemente sí.

—Espero que cuando te cases no hagas estas cosas—gruñó su madre atrayendo su atención—Seas tradicional…

—Con tradicional te refieres a ¿novia y novio? ¿O simplemente a blanco y negro?—su madre se ruborizó.

—Me refiero a una ceremonia normal. No me importa si es un hombre el que te espera en el altar o eres tú esperando a una mujer, Castiel—extendió una mano y le limpió las migajas de los labios—Pero no quiero ver muñecos de acción en el pastel de bodas—Cass asintió.

—No los verás, madre. El mío tendrá dinosaurios.

Chuck soltó una carcajada haciendo sonreír a Cass, recordándole que aquella era su familia y no tenía por qué seguir sintiéndose triste, no se había mudado de país sólo de casa. Becky golpeó a su marido en el brazo haciendo reír a Cass mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Dean a lo lejos. Le guiñó un ojo mientras se llevaba otra porción de pay a la boca.

 _Mentira, mamá,_ pensó mientras volvía su atención a su plato, _el mío tendrá un Chevy Impala del 67._


	35. 34.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste capítulo realmente no es importante para la trama, sólo era para variar, una perspectiva de Gabriel y un vistazo a la familia Shurley así que si sienten que pueden saltarselo está bien c:

> _Gabriel tendrá nuevo sirviente para finales de año._

...

Gabriel negó con la cabeza al ver aquella botella de plástico tirada en la banqueta y se agachó a recogerla; no entendía por qué las personas tiraban basura en las calles en el lugar de guardarla hasta encontrar un bote de basura disponible; el mundo no estaba en su mejor momento, deberían de cuidarlo más.

Dio vuelta en la esquina preguntándose cuánto tardaría el plástico en degradarse cuando un pequeño niño sentado en la banqueta mientras miraba fijamente la calle, como si esperara algo, atrajo su atención.

Gabriel ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba con atención al chico, se le hacía vagamente familiar pero no podía recordar de dónde, a parte que no le estaba viendo el rostro, sólo la desordenada cabellera castaña y la chaqueta. El chico movió sus hombros en un suspiro que hasta él escuchó y volteó en su dirección mostrando una expresión de cachorro abandonado que estrujo su corazón de manera dolorosa.

—Hey, tú eres el hermano de Dean — lo llamó sobresaltando al pequeño — Eres Sammy, ¿cierto?

—Es Sam — masculló mientras lo miraba — Y tú eres Gabe, el amigo de Cass — Gabe asintió mientras se sentaba a su lado— ¿Qué haces acá? No sabía que vivías cerca.

—No lo hago, vivo en el otro lado — aclaró Gabriel con una sonrisa — Pero vengo de la casa de mi novia, mi hermano no pudo pasar a recogerme — Sam bufó.

—Típico de hermanos, al menos el tuyo te ha avisado.

Gabriel entendió que hacía ahí sentado esperando mientras miraba la calle con anhelo. Dean era un idiota, sin duda, no conforme con lastimar a su mejor amigo va y deja plantado a su hermanito a mitad de la calle sin saber si estaba a punto de llover o no.

La expresión en el rostro de Sam lo ponía triste; Parecía que le acababan de romper el corazón o algo peor, no podía dejarlo ahí en la calle, expuesto a los cambios climáticos o cualquier traficante de órganos, su madre lo mandaría a la militar si se entera que dejó a un niño solitario en las calles .

—Oye, tengo tiempo — le sonrió mientras palmeaba su espalda — Puedo llevarte a tu casa, si quieres — Sam negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias, te puedes desviar. Vivo hacia allá — Dijo por donde Gabe venía — Cerca del centro, por eso Dean iba a venir por mí pero… pero se ha atrasado — Gabe frunció el ceño mientras Sammy sonreía — No te preocupes, él no debe tardar. Dean siempre llega, nunca me deja atrás.

—Sammy, ¿hace cuánto que llevas aquí? —El chico se encogió de hombros— ¿Dónde estabas? Puedo regresarte y ahí lo esperas — Sam negó con la cabeza — Anda, necesito que me digas para ayudarte.

—Estaba en casa de Jess pero ella y sus padres tuvieron que salir a Seattle — aclaró mientras lo miraba — Les dije que no se preocuparan, que Dean no iba a tardar y lo esperaría así que ellos se fueron hace rato — suspiró — Dean nunca se olvida de recogerme. Él siempre llega.

Gabriel estaba sumando puntos para golpear a Dean al ver los tiernos ojos de Sam llenarse de lágrimas. Primero ocasionaba esa mirada en Cassie, aunque ahora ya no tanto, y después dejaba tirado a su hermano en la calle en un lugar donde nunca se sabe si va a llover o no. El chico era un idiota, ¿por qué le gustaba tanto a Castiel?

—Bueno, no puedo dejarte aquí — concluyó mientras se levantaba — Así que, andando. Arriba Sammy, te llevaré a probar los mejores pasteles del mundo — Sam lo miró interesado mientras se incorporaba, limpiándose el llanto con la manga de la chamarra— ¿Ya has probado los pasteles Shurley? —Sam negó con la cabeza mientras Gabriel le extendía la mano — Me siento ofendido. Bien. Iremos por un pastel y ahí le marcaremos a Dean, ¿de acuerdo? —Sam asintió mientras tomaba la mano de Gabriel y lo dejaba guiarlo por la calle — Pero sin llorar, si lloras no dejaré que pruebes el volcán de chocolate tan delicioso que hace la señora Shurley.

Muy a su pesar Sam se soltó riendo mientras caminaba por la calle sujeto de Gabriel. Al final de aquella cuadra Gabe encontró un cesto de basura y depositó la botella en él, satisfecho con su buena acción del día y no se refería a Sam, por nada del mundo lo habría dejado ahí en la calle esperando, no era tan egoísta como todos parecían creer.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Gabe — habló Sam cuando estaban cruzando la calle — Estaré bien, sé defenderme. Mi abuela es la sheriff en Forks — Gabriel lo miró sonriendo.

\- ¿Tu abuela es Jody Mills? Oh mierda — Sam lo miró interesado — Digamos que… que ya la conozco — el niño apretó su mano, esperando una explicación — Bueno, una vez nos fuimos a Port Angeles acompañando a Lucifer a un mandando pero nos escapamos y… y ocasionamos un accidente en una señal de alto — Sam sonrió.

—Así que eran ustedes — se soltó riendo — La abuela nos lo platicó una vez, dijo que fue un gran desastre pero que afortunadamente no hubo heridos — Gabe se ruborizó — Siempre se meten en problemas, ¿verdad?

Gabriel sonrió mientras evitaba que Sam pisara una alcantarilla, no queriendo que uno de sus pies se atorara en los barrotes.

La pastelería de sus padres se encuentran más cerca, su madre había decidido ponerla lejos del centro para que no quedara lejos del alcance de las personas de la comunidad, decía que podía haber alguien que necesitara un pastel de última hora y así no tenía que conducir hasta el centro para comprarlo. Les iba de maravilla dentro de lo que cabía, todo el mundo amaba los pasteles de la señora Shurley y Gabe no era la excepción.

Caminaron por las calles con Sam platicándole cosas a Gabriel, mientras le relataba sus días en la escuela y su relación con Jess.

El chico, a pesar de ya ser todo un adolescente, no soltaba la mano de quien lo acompañaba. Gabriel escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que Sammy le decía, asentía en los momentos adecuados e incluso aportaba algo de sus propias experiencias. Aquello, para cualquiera que conociera a Gabriel, era realmente extraño porque al menor de los Shurley nunca le cerraba el pico, siempre tenía que estar hablando y expresando todo lo que pensaba.

—Dijiste que tenías un hermano—habló Sam mientras saltaba un charco y Gabriel lo pisaba como si nada— ¿Cómo es él? ¿Va contigo en la escuela?—Gabriel sonrió.

—Mi hermano es muy alto e intimidante, más cuando tiene el ceño fruncido y pone su pose de _Soy Lucifer y se hace lo que yo diga—_ dijo con la voz más ronca haciendo que Sam riera—Se llama Lucifer y trabaja en una maderería, bueno, él trabaja en las oficinas—aclaró mientras esperaban a que la luz de un semáforo cambiara a verde—Vivo con él.

— ¿Por qué?—Sam sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse el cabello del rostro— ¿Tus papás no están?

Al ver la insistencia del chico en quitarse el cabello del rostro Gabriel se lo peinó hacia atrás, como solía hacer Cass cuando algunos cabellos comenzaban a picarle los ojos; efectivo y con mucho estilo. Sammy sonrió en respuesta y señaló el semáforo, haciéndole ver que ya estaba en verde, por si acaso Gabriel revisó dos veces la calle antes de cruzar.

—No, claro que están. Mi papá es pediatra en el hospital y mamá atiende su tienda. Pero vivo con Lucifer porque…—Gabriel frunció el ceño—La verdad no lo sé. Supongo que sin padres no hay tantas reglas aunque he estado castigado últimamente—Sam se soltó riendo.

—Lo sé, Dean se la pasaba quejándose de que por tu culpa no podía ver a Cass—Gabe enarcó las cejas—Se ponía de malas, como Lisa cuando se enoja con él—se encogió de hombros—Parecía que Castiel era su novia.

Gabriel hizo una mueca ante eso y se detuvo afuera de un pequeño local pintado de verde menta con varios arbustos al frente y un pequeño toldo blanco que en letras cursivas tenía escrito _Heaven Cupcakes._

Sam miró interesado aquel pequeño local mientras entraban y una campanita en la puerta anunciaba su llegada.

El interior era acogedor y muy luminoso, como si intentaran compensar la ausencia del sol de afuera; había un mostrador que dividía la mitad del establecimiento y sobre él se encontraban varias cajas mostrando algunos pastelillos, también abajo, en diferentes estantes que conformaban aquel mostrador; las paredes estaban decoradas con diferentes pinturas realmente divertidas, parecían espirales y espirales de azúcar y caramelos; había uno que otro letrero presentando los distintos sabores que tenían e incluso había algunas mesitas de dos sillas regadas por ahí, a distancia prudencial de otros.

Gabriel se acercó al mostrador y comenzó a golpear con insistencia la pequeña campanita que se encontraba ahí.

El mostrador era demasiado alto pues estaba arriba de lo que parecían dos tarimas realmente altas así que Sammy tenía que alzarse sobre la punta de los pies para poder ver del otro lado, no es que Gabriel fuera muy alto pues el mostrador le daba a los hombros, pero al menos alcanzaba a ver.

—Van, la persistencia no lleva a ningún lado—gruñó una mujer que salió de una cortina—Bienvenidos a Heaven Cupcakes, donde les damos un pedazo de cielo en su pastelillo, ¿qué van a ordenar?

Cuando la mujer al fin les prestó atención Sam abrió la boca sintiendo como un hilillo de baba se deslizaba por ella y Gabriel sonrió abiertamente al ver a la hermosa mujer que estaba ahí.

—Hola, mami—agitó la mano.

—Mi bebé.

…

Natasha Shurley era la mujer más hermosa de todo el condado de Washington y también la madre de dos chicos más joven de todas; era originaria de Canadá pero a la edad de diez años sus padres se mudaron a Carolina del Norte. Tenía la piel de alguien que odiaba el sol y el cabello de quién se lo lava con agua oxigenada, aunque para Gabriel era más como si tuviera el sol del invierno en él, tenía unos deslumbrantes ojos azul cielo que eran capaces de poner a cualquier hombre de rodillas y unas curvas de infarto.

Natasha conoció al amor de su vida, Bruce Shurley, a la edad de trece años. Ambos eran compañeros del colegio, los chicos molestaban mucho a Bruce y por lo tanto ella solía defenderlo ganándose la burla de todos pero eso no le importaba, sus padres le enseñaron a ayudar a quien lo necesitaba y ella no iba a permitir que los demás lastimaran a un niño como Bruce.

A su corta edad se dio cuenta de que no podía estar con alguien que no fuera su ahora marido así que empezaron a salir.

Cuando ambos tenían quince ocurrió un accidente con el condón y se enteraron de que esperarían a su primer hijo. No negaron que se cagaron del miedo cuando la prueba de embarazo resultó positiva y que incluso se plantearan el abortarlo. Aún no terminaban la preparatoria y ambos tenían planes a futuro, querían hacer tantas cosas; querían graduarse, tener una carrera y después casarse a lo grande, construir una casa y ya, cuando tuvieran algo estable, comenzar a tener hijos pero…pero aquel par de rayitas azules en ese pequeño aparato echó por la borda todo eso.

Los padres de Bruce les dieron el dinero necesario para abortar al bebé pero cuando ambos se encontraban sentados en la sala de la clínica donde lo harían tuvieron una revelación y huyeron a casa de Natasha, le explicaron a sus padres lo que había ocurrido y que a pesar de que eran muy jóvenes no podían deshacerse de él. Bruce aceptó hacerse cargo de ambos si ellos les brindaban ayuda hasta que pudieran acomodarse. Con quince años Natasha y bruce Shurley empezaron una familia.

Le pusieron Lucifer a su primer hijo por lo mismo, porque fue el diablillo que provocó el apocalipsis que los hizo posponer sus sueños para más adelante. Se casaron al civil apenas cumplieron la mayoría de edad.

Natasha y Bruce se dieron un tiempo poco después de casarse debido a que ella quería que Bruce aceptara lo que sus padres le ofrecían; los señores Shurley le dijeron a su único hijo que le pagarían la universidad sólo si la dejaba y aunque al principio se negó Natasha le pidió que aceptara, si Bruce tenía una carrera podría tener un trabajo mucho mejor y así ambos podrían criar a Lucifer en mejores condiciones pues el niño no tardaba en entrar a la escuela y los trabajos de medios tiempos en cafeterías y tiendas no les alcanzaría.

Cuando Lucifer tenía cinco años sus padres volvieron a estar juntos; vivían en un pequeño apartamento mohoso y que se caía a pedazos a las afueras del campus donde estudiaba Bruce pero era para lo único que les alcanzó.

A pesar de las carencias materiales que el niño tenía y que sus padres discutían constantemente él fue feliz en aquel pequeño lugar.

Un año después volvieron a aparecer esas dos rayitas azules que hasta hace unos años les había puesto el mundo de cabeza. Ambos padres entraron en pánico, apenas les alcanzaba para mantenerse ellos tres y con la llegada de otro pequeño las cosas iban a empeorar.

Lucifer se encontraba enfermo de bronquitis debido a las instalaciones; Natasha tenía que trabajar casi todo el día para conseguir dinero suficiente que les rindiera al menos una semana; Bruce estudiaba por las mañanas, hacia tareas por las tardes y trabajaba algunas veces por la noches, acabándose poco a poco.

Volvieron a plantearse el abortar. No les gustaba mucho la idea pero no podían mantenerlo, también se cuestionaron el darlo en adopción pero sabían que no tendrían la fuerza de desprenderse de él una vez que lo vieran. Volvían a entrar en crisis.

Fue que, tres meses después, le ofrecieron una pasantía a Bruce en el condado de Washington para que terminara su último año en la universidad; podría llevar a su familia con él y les brindarían un pequeño apartamento que ellos se encargarían de mantener. Ninguno lo pensó dos veces, tomaron sus pocas cosas y se fueron sin despedirse de nadie, huyeron a Washington como había sido su plan cuando sólo tenían quince años.

El 28 de abril del año siguiente nació su segundo hijo, Gabriel, al que decidieron poner así porque ese bebé había sido su segunda oportunidad, su pequeño ángel.

¿Por qué les estoy narrando todo esto? Bueno, Sammy preguntó si de verdad aquella hermosa mujer era su madre y Gabriel…Gabriel amaba la historia de sus padres, le recordaba a una vieja novela llena de desesperación y un amor incondicional que sobrevivía a todas las cosas.

Porque para que la señora Shurley tuviera su pastelería y para que el señor Shurley pudiera ser el mejor pediatra que Olympic pudiese tener habían sacrificado cosas, habían llorado y habían reído y, para Gabe, las cosas detrás de las apariencias eran lo que más importaban.

Las razones de su madre para sonreír y verse como la mujer más sensual de todas eran las que hacían que Gabriel la amara más cada día aunque no la viera seguido; las razones de las canas de su padre a tan temprana edad eran la motivación de Lucifer para seguir luchando por su futuro. El amor de sus padres era la razón por la que los dos hermanos Shurley seguían juntos a pesar de volverse locos.

—No te ofendas—habló Sam mientras veía a la señora Shurley caminar hacia el mostrador—Pero tu madre está…

— ¡Eh!—le gritó el interpelado, interrumpiendo—Cuidado con lo que digas de mi madre, Winchester—lo señaló acusadoramente—Sino, no te volveré a traer jamás y le diré a mi mamá que no te ofrezca sus deliciosos pastelillos—Sammy se ruborizó—Eres muy calenturiento para tener trece años, Sammy. Controla tus hormonas—Sam se cruzó de brazos.

—Tengo catorce, Gabriel…o los tendré en mayo—el interpelado sonrió mientras jugueteaba con su malteada—Perdón por querer decir que tu madre está buena—Gabe lo miró con mala cara—En los baños de la escuela escriben que la mía lo está y con todo el respeto que se merece si ellos vieran a la tuya…—Sam negó metiéndose a la boca la cereza que la señora Shurley le había puesto a su malteada.

—Bien, basta de sabrosearte a mi madre, Sam—le gruñó Gabe mientras miraba la cortina por donde había desaparecido su madre, deseando que llegara con pasteles—Sammy, ¿Cuánto lleva tu hermano con Lisa?

Esa pregunta venía dándole vueltas a Gabriel desde que Cass le había confesado que quería a Dean como él quiere los chocolates así que era mucho. No entendía qué quería lograr con aquello, ¿plantearse terminar aquella relación para que Cassie fuera feliz? ¿Decirle a su mejor amigo que mejor lo dejara?

Últimamente eso era lo que pensaba y Kali tenía que insistir en que no se metiera, que era asunto de Castiel pero ella no iba a limpiar las lágrimas que aquel idiota iba a provocar en Cass; ella no se quedaría a su lado abrazándolo mientras veía a su mejor amigo derrumbarse por culpa de un amor no correspondido.

—Hum…—Sam frunció el ceño mientras volvía a apartarse el cabello del rostro—No lo sé, nos mudamos de Kansas hace unos años—se encogió de hombros—Sin contar las rupturas que han tenido yo diría que unos dos años, tal vez tres—Gabriel enarcó las cejas.

 _Eso es demasiado tiempo,_ pensó con amargura. No podía romper algo con tanto tiempo a pesar de las infidelidades de Lisa. Debía convencer a Castiel de dejarlo porque si Dean llevaba tanto tiempo con ella no iba a haber fuerza en el mundo que los separara.

—Eso es mucho tiempo—dijo sonriendo al ver a su madre aparecer— ¿Y ella te cae bien?

La señora Shurley les sonrió mostrando dos pequeños pastelillos de chocolate decorados con crema pastelera de colores y chispas. Gabriel sonrió abiertamente cuando ella los colocó frente a ellos.

—Veo que tu nuevo amigo es más joven—dijo Natasha mientras se acercaba a Gabriel—Espero que te estés comportando, Gabriel. Lucifer no puede estar tapando tus diabluras, yo me entero de todo—Gabriel enrojeció—Tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar contigo así que me alegra que vinieras—le besó la mejilla—Bien, Sam, ¿verdad?

Natasha miró al niño frente a su hijo haciendo que el pequeño se quedara embobado contemplándola; tenía unos ojos tan bonitos, como el cielo despejado en Kansas, y su piel era tan linda. Sammy no creía que existiera mujer más hermosa que esa, si Dean la conociera también pensaría lo mismo.

—Sam, deja de babear—lo reprendió Gabriel haciendo que su madre sonriera.

—Ay, hijo. Si me pagaran por cada niño, joven o adulto me mirara como lo hace tu tierno amigo Sam—la mujer peinó el cabello del susodicho haciendo que el pequeño sufriera taticardias—En estos instantes viviríamos en Dubái con jet privado y todo.

Gabriel frunció el ceño de manera pensativa mientras se imaginaba su vida en Dubái lleno de riquezas y todos los lujos que podría tener.

—No es mala idea—dijo mirando a su madre—Desde ahora pondré un frasquito donde deban dejar dinero por mirarte. Nos haremos ricos—la señora Shurley le golpeó la cabeza haciendo reír a Sam.

—No eres más idiota porque no eres más alto—lo reprendió.

—Eso es tú culpa, debiste poner más altura en la receta, mujer—Gabriel se cruzó de brazos.

Su madre lo miró enarcando las cejas e imitando su posición, haciendo que Sam recordara que no debía de mirar fijamente a una mujer porque era de muy mala educación.

Madre e hijo se contemplaron retadoramente, con la misma mueca de superioridad en sus rostros; cejas enarcadas, sonrisa arrogante, poses defensivas. Para Sammy era muy divertido porque Gabriel tenía ciertas facciones de su madre que lo hacía parecer una copia en masculino.

Fue entonces que Sam recordó el por qué había acompañado a Gabriel hasta allá y, aunque agradecía la hermosa vista de la señora Shurley, tenía que llamar para que lo recogieran.

—Oye, Gabe—el niño atrajo su atención—Debo llamar a Dean—Gabriel reaccionó alarmado.

—Oh, es cierto. Yo le llamo, tu come ese pastel—su madre lo miró confundida mientras Gabriel se bajaba de la silla.

—Gabriel, te he dicho que no debes robarte a los niños. Desde que perdiste al hijo de la vecina no…

—No lo robé—se defendió mientras desbloqueaba su celular—Y lo de la vecina fue culpa de su diablillo. Lo dejé en el piso, fui por agua, y cuando volví ya no estaba, le dije que no se moviera.

Su madre negó con la cabeza y se sentó con Sam para sacarle conversación mientras Gabriel marcaba el número que tuvo que registrar para que Cass pudiera llamarlo desde ahí cuando su celular estuviera muerto.

**Llamando a La Winnie de Bee…**

…

—Es siempre lo mismo. No llamas, no salimos, a veces duro días sin verte. Necesito que me prestes atención, Dean, ¡soy tu novia!

Dean gruñó mientras pisaba un poco más el acelerador.

Desde que salieron de la cafetería y Meg y Crowley se fueron por su cuenta Lisa estaba insoportable, no paraba de recriminarle que nunca tenía tiempo para ella siendo que la veía todos los malditos días en la escuela; ni cuando iban en escuelas separabas se quejaba tanto, hasta parecía más feliz.

—Eres mi novia no mi mamá, maldición—golpeó el volante y decidió que lo mejor era estacionarse, cuando lo hizo la miró— ¿Qué mierdas quieres, Lisa? Nos vemos todos los malditos días en la escuela, te llevo a tu casa a la salida, nos acostamos casi todos los días y si no salimos es porque tengo que hacer tarea y lo sabes—los ojos de la chica se pusieron llorosos.

“—Apenas si salgo con Crowley, estoy para ti casi todo el tiempo pero apenas me demoro cinco minutos en contestarte ya piensas que no te quiero. Joder, me convenciste de aceptar la de Kansas sólo porque Portland no me ha contestado, ¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES?

Que Dean le gritara de esa forma la hizo llorar. El chico suspiró frustrado y comenzó a darse de topes en el volante, contando hasta diez para tranquilizarse, recordándose las palabras que le decía Cass cuando salían y un idiota se burlaba de ellos.

_—Sólo deja lo malo a un lado y concéntrate en lo bueno, ¿de acuerdo? Respira y guarda a Hulk para cuando Thanos vuelva al ataque._

Dean respiró calmándose, sintiendo cómo los acelerados latidos de su corazón disminuían su marcha y la sangre comenzaba a enfriarse en sus venas.

—Lamento haberte gritado—susurró sin despegar la cabeza del volante—Pero estas molestando mucho con lo mismo, Lisa, como si yo tuviera la culpa de algo—Lisa suspiró—No puedo si me tratas así.

—Lo lamento—susurró la chica mientras se acercaba—Pero no quiero perderte—Dean sonrió mientras la miraba—Te amo, Dean…—aquellas palabras les supieron agrias a ambos.

—Soy tuyo, Lisa—susurró Dean sintiendo como si escupiera veneno—No sé qué más hacer para convencerte que nadie me va a apartar de tu lado.

La intención de ella era tener una reconciliación de mierda en el vehículo por lo tanto se montó en el regazo de Dean pero cuando ella comenzó a moverse encima de él la detuvo, recordando otros sonidos, recordando a un chico de ojos azules llamándolo entre quejidos mientras él sostenía su mano contra el colchón.

Lisa era demasiado blanda, demasiado suave a comparación con el cuerpo que había acariciado horas antes, era demasiado pequeña al contrario del chico que había deseado como nunca con anterioridad.

Antes de que ella pudiera reclamarle de nuevo por eso su celular sonó, salvándolo de la nueva discusión.

— ¿Qué?—masculló con molestia mientras quitaba a Lisa de su regazo.

— _Uy, que genio, dile a Cassie que ya te dé_ —se burlaron del otro lado haciendo que se tensara.

— ¿No tienes una novia a la cual joder?—gruñó—En serio, ¿qué quieres?

— _Verás, que bueno que mencionas a mi novia. Venía de su casa cuando me encontré algo que es tuyo_ —Dean frunció el ceño— _Te dejaré que adivines, es realmente tierno y es imposible negarle algo._

Dean tardó sus buenos minutos en procesar aquello cuando miró hacia atrás y vio la mochila de Sam.

Gruñó, más furioso de cómo se encontraba y condujo de vuelta, deteniéndose en una señal de parada de autobuses. Se le iba armar otra con la chica en el asiento de al lado pero Dean debía ordenar sus prioridades y en la cabeza iba Sammy, siempre.

—Lo olvidé—masculló—Dime que está contigo, por favor. Juro que se me olvidó, yo…

— _Ya lo noté, Sherlock_ —repuso sarcástico Gabriel del otro lado— _Y sí, lo tengo conmigo. Te mandaré la ubicación por mensaje_ —Dean suspiró.

—Gracias, de verdad.

Antes de colgar el chico al otro lado de la línea se lo impidió.

—Mande.

— _Sigue así y te daré un puñetazo en las bolas_ —le gruñeron— _Eres un idiota, no sé que ve Cassie en ti_ —sin más colgó.

…

—Y luego presionas y comienzas a darle la forma de espiral, ¿lo ves?—Sam asintió ante las indicaciones que la señora Shurley le daba y cuando vio su pastelillo decorado sonrió—Genial, Sammy. Está fabuloso—Gabe sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Sam ante los halagos de su madre—Si necesitas trabajar no dudes en venir, necesitaré una ayuda por aquí.

Gabriel negó con la cabeza ante la dulzura que tenía su madre para tratar a los niños. Su madre era demasiado joven para ser una mamá, incluso Gabriel se había cuestionado el por qué no planeaba tener otro bebé, a fin de cuentas ya tenían una casa y unos trabajos estables, aunque sería raro que el hijo de Lucifer tuviera la edad de su tío, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo logra hacer esos colores?—preguntó Sam al ver como la señora Shurley decoraba otros cinco pastelillos con esa crema pastelera que parecía una galaxia—Son tan divertidos, es como si pudieras comerte el espacio en un pastelillo—Natasha sonrió.

—Estos son idea de Gabriel, me dijo que mezclara estos colores y los pusiera en el menú como _Cup Trek_. Hay otros con crema oscura que se llaman _Star Cakes_ que fueron ideas de Lucy—Natasha negó con la cabeza.

—Somos tus mejores ideas—masculló Gabriel mientras tomaba el jarabe de chocolate y se colocaba en la boca abierta—Acéptalo, mujer. Se me ocurren otro par de ideas que puedo decirte el fin de semana—Natasha se soltó riendo mientras espolvoreaba los que había hecho con Sammy.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Sam se hincó sobre la silla que Natasha le había puesto y observó por encima de Gabriel, sonriendo abiertamente al ver a Dean con el cabello escurriendo, olvidando su enojo con el mayor por haberlo dejado olvidado en la calle.

—Señora Shurley, mi hermano ha llegado—anunció mientras tomaba el pastelillo que él hizo— ¿Puedo dárselo?—Natasha asintió.

—Seguro, Sammy. Gabriel, despídelo.

Ambos chicos salieron de donde se encontraban sobresaltando a Dean. El menor de los tres corrió a su hermano relatando todo lo que había hecho con Gabriel y en cómo su madre era una hermosa mujer que le enseñó a hacer pastelillos.

Gabriel miró la sonrisa de Dean al contemplar lo que Sam le ofrecía, en cómo sus ojos brillaban y parecía realmente feliz de verlo. Con esa simple mueca ladeada entendió por qué Castiel había caído rendido ante aquel chico.

Él solía sentarse con Cass, cuando vivía con ellos, y le mostraba todas las fotos que había tomado; la misma sonrisa que Dean tenía en ese momento Castiel la tenía en diez fotos distintas; el mismo brillo en sus ojos Cass lo había guardado en catorce fotos diferentes y en una era mirando a su amigo.

Gabriel sabía que no debía meterse donde no lo llamaban, sabía que no debía de volver a arruinar los asuntos de Cass con Dean, pero si él llevaba tanto tiempo con Lisa como Sam aseguraba no la iba a dejar, no por un chico.

…

—…Entonces le pregunté a Castiel que si lo quería y él me dijo que como yo a los chocolates pero siento que sólo le va a traer problemas y no quiero que lastimen a Cassie, mamá. No como tu hijo hizo con Michael.

Natasha se estremeció al recordar aquel acontecimiento; nunca iba a perdonarle a su hijo todo lo que le hizo al mayor de los Novak, nunca iba a aceptar que lo hubiera dejado sólo porque él no podía darle una familia.

Michael era todo lo que ella deseaba para Lucifer, era un buen chico que tenía los pies en la tierra y que se preocupaba por su hijo. Pero no, Lucifer se fue por esa chiquilla que se metía donde no había lugar y ahora, después de arruinar su segunda oportunidad con un buen partido como Bella con la misma mujer, iba a ser papá.

—Bueno, pastelito, poco puedes hacer para evitar que Castiel tome sus propias decisiones—murmuró mientras terminaba de cerrar el local y ambos se sentaban bajo el toldo esperando al señor Shurley—Digamos que tienes razón, que Dean lastima a Cassie como tu hermano hizo con Mick—Gabe suspiró— ¿Crees que será el primer chico o chica en romperle el corazón?

—Pues no pero…pero no creo que meterse con un tipo con novia sea la mejor solución.

—Me dijiste que fue idea tuya, Gabriel—lo reprendió su madre mientras le peinaba el cabello y le sacaba la paleta de la boca—Nada de dulces hasta haber cenado—el chico gruñó—Hijo, después del accidente de Cassie sus padres y yo estuvimos hablando y…bueno. Tu padre y yo llegamos a una conclusión.

Antes de que Gabriel pudiera preguntarle a qué conclusión se refería la camioneta de su padre se estacionó frente a ellos.

Un hombre alto que aún tenía el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello salió del auto sosteniendo un paraguas y se apresuró a llegar a donde se encontraban, saludando a su hermosa esposa con un beso y a su descontrolado hijo con un abrazo

—Qué milagro el verte aquí—le dijo riendo mientras le ofrecía el brazo a su mujer—Se te olvida que tienes padres, ¿cómo sigue Castiel?

Gabriel puso los ojos en blanco ante tal exageración, lo había visto cuando Cassie estuvo en el hospital, mientras se colocaba la capucha de la sudadera y los seguía al vehículo.

— Cassie está bien, le llamé antes de ir a lo de Kali y dijo que estaba aburrido como una ostra porque no había luz en su manzana y que estaba drogado por el medicamento lo cual me provoca cierta envidia—su padre lo golpeó desde atrás—Además, he tenido mucha tarea y te recuerdo que estaba castigado—abrió la puerta trasera y se subió de un brinco.

—Hace un mes, cariño—Natasha lo miró mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto—Por cierto, tu cumpleaños ya está cerca pero no sé si te merezcas una fiesta—Gabriel se inclinó entre ambos asientos mientras su padre ingresaba al auto

—Lo siento, madre. Creo que se me metió algo de agua al oído y no te escuché bien—disimuló destaparse un oído para diversión de Natasha— ¿Cómo es eso de que no habrá fiesta? Cumplo 18, ¡hasta Cassie tuvo una fiesta! Y soy Gabriel, El Trickster, Shurley. No pueden no hacerme fiesta—su padre puso los ojos en blanco encendiendo el auto.

—Eres más dramático conforme creces, Gabriel—lo reprendió su padre conduciendo calle arriba—Hijo, incendiaste unas cortinas en el salón de cómputo, Lucifer y yo tuvimos que pagar el material dañado—Gabe se ruborizó—Asustaste a todos tus compañeros con amenaza de gas tóxico, ¿en serio me estás pidiendo una fiesta?

—Eeee, pues sí.

Ambos adultos negaron con la cabeza.

Cuando Natasha supo del accidente de Castiel fue temprano a la mañana siguiente a ayudar en lo que fuera a Becky Novak, se sentaron a hablar en la cafetería y ambas llegaron a la conclusión de que cuidar a tantos adolescentes ya se estaba convirtiendo en mucho trabajo para Lucifer.

Natasha también echaba de menos a Gabe en la casa; quería ver cómo su esposo perdía los estribos ante las pequeñas bromas que les hacía su bebé, echaba de menos ver las envolturas de los dulces regadas por toda la sala y en sus inútiles intentos de comerse la mezcla para los pasteles.

—Pastelito—lo llamó su madre—Tu padre y yo estábamos pensando en algo realmente serio—Gabriel volvió a inclinarse entre los asientos—Con la inminente paternidad de Lucifer, y no es que me agrade su elección de pareja, hubiera preferido mil veces a Michael—el señor Shurley se soltó riendo—Pero bueno, basándonos en eso y en los problemas que has traído últimamente creo que lo mejor sería…creemos que lo mejor sería…

— ¿Si vuelvo a casa?

El señor Shurley paró en una señal de alto y miró a su hijo por el espejo retrovisor.

Cuando Lucifer decidió conseguir una casa e irse a vivir por su cuenta Gabriel no dudo en seguirlo con la excusa de que así ellos tendrían su tiempo a solas para ponerse a crear un hermanito. Y había ido bien al principio, los chicos vivían con Lucifer y él tenía la casa sola para estar con su esposa pero…pero no era lo mismo.

La casa se encontraba sola la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando ellos estaban era muy silenciosa, echaban de menos las risas de Gabriel y sus quejas, pisar envolturas de dulces por toda la casa y andarse con cuidado sin saber en qué momento una broma de su hijo tendría lugar.

—Sé que separarte de Lucy no es lo que tú quieres—se apresuró a decir Bruce mientras volvía a avanzar cuando la luz fue verde—Pero, hijo, tu hermano…él tiene que hacer su vida y aunque siempre serán hermanos no puedes estar todo el tiempo con él—Gabriel suspiró—Ambos tienen que crecer por su cuenta y lo sabes.

Gabriel ya lo había pensado en cuanto los Novak se llevaron a Castiel; había escuchado a los Talbot hablar con Lucifer sobre hacerse cargo de Kevin ellos mismos. Sabía que era inevitable que sus padres llegaran a las mismas conclusiones, de hecho Kelly ya estaba escogiendo la decoración del cuarto del bebé a pesar de que ellos aún ocupaban las habitaciones pero no por mucho.

—Además, dijiste que querías un hermanito—su madre lo miró y le guiñó un ojo—En unos meses más tendrás a tu pequeño sirviente.

Gabriel la miró asombrado antes de romper algunas leyes de tránsito. Se inclinó entre los asientos hasta poder saltar la palanca de cambios y sentarse en el regazo de su madre mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos. El señor Shurley negó con la cabeza mientras veía como su mujer se dejaba llenar de amor por el más pequeño de sus hijos hasta el momento.

—Pido elegir los nombres—aclaró mientras se acomodaba como en los viejos tiempos en las piernas de su madre—Si es niño tiene que llamarse Loki, sí o sí, madre. O tal vez podríamos ponerle Gabriel Jr. Y yo seré su Dios—Natasha y Bruce negaron con la cabeza.

—Te dije que tomaras ácido fólico durante el embarazo—murmuró su padre mientras giraba en su cuadra—Mira lo que ignorarme provocó—Natasha se soltó riendo.

—Pero sigo siendo tu favorito y lo sabes—Gabe le guiñó un ojo mientras su padre se estacionaba a las afueras de su pequeña casita—No sabrían que harían sin mí.

Natasha miró a su bebé discutir con su padre mientras salían del auto.

Verlos molestarse el uno al otro hizo que sintiera que eso era todo lo que deseaba en la vida; no se había convertido en la arquitecta que soñó pero ver a ese pequeño travieso colgado de la espalda de su esposo le hizo ver que cada lágrima que derramó durante cada crisis, cada comida que prefirió darle a Lucifer que comerla a ella, cada discusión con Bruce había valido la pena.

Se llevó las manos a su vientre redondeado que disimulaba con la blusa y suspiró.

 _Las cosas van a ser diferentes para ti, cariño,_ pensó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que Gabriel mantenía abierta para que entrara, _todo será diferente esta vez._


	36. 35.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vistazo a la historia de Balthazar y Lisa.

> _Lisa y Balthazar se extrañaban pero se encontraban tan lejos._

…

Lisa cerró con molestia la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, gruñendo insultos contra Dean por haberla dejado en la parada de autobuses para ir a buscar a Sam, ¿qué le costaba llevarla con él? Nada, sólo se desviarían después.

Ella sabía cuánto importaba Sam en la vida de su novio, que él iba primero, pero también se le hacía una estupidez el dejarla en la parada minutos antes de que se soltara tremendo tormentón. Balthazar jamás le haría eso.

Suspiró ante aquel nombre y se dejó caer en la cama sin molestarse en conseguir un pijama.

Pensar en aquel chico de ojos color avellana e irresistible sonrisa la ponía triste porque él ya no llamaba; ya no mensajeaba, ya no la saludaba, ni siquiera miraba en su dirección cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos y eso le dolía. Jamás quiso terminar así con aquel chico, él era con ella todo lo que Dean no.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a su almohada e intentaba ignorar todos esos sentimientos que la abrumaban, ignorarlos como venía haciendo desde que él la mandó a la mierda.

…

En enero del año pasado, mientras disfrutaban de una fabulosa fiesta de año nuevo en casa de Lucifer, engañó a Dean por primera vez; ese día Dean estaba fuera de Olympic, había ido a celebrar las fiestas con su abuelo así que Lisa aceptó la invitación de Meg para ir a la casa de los chicos que iban un año abajo para pasar el rato.

Balthazar se acercó a ella y comenzaron a platicar, él la escuchaba con atención y participaba en la conversación con comentarios realmente interesantes, jugueteaba con su cabello y la hacía reír para que se distrajera de cualquier cosa, era como si Lisa estuviera en una burbuja que nadie podía penetrar.

Cuando sonaron las campanas que daban inicio al nuevo año ella lo empezó con un beso de Balthazar en la habitación del chico, un beso que se transformó en la mejor noche de su vida y de la cual se arrepintió a la mañana siguiente.

Ella dijo que fue cosa de una noche y se fue.

Él aceptó y no la buscó.

…

El cumpleaños de Dean fue la segunda ocasión. Su novio no pudo pasar su cumpleaños con ella porque sus padres los llevaron a Seattle, Dean ni siquiera la invitó a ir.

Dean no la trataba como su novia en ese tiempo, parecía más una amiga con la que se acuesta en algunas ocasiones y eso le entristecía, ella quería estar con su novio, abrazarlo y besarlo a todas horas.

Mientras caminaba por la plaza se encontró con Balthazar y él, amablemente, le sonrió y le preguntó por su día. Ambos se quedaron platicando sobre lo que habían hecho desde año nuevo, él le invitó un helado y le comentó que aquel día era el cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos y no sabía qué regalarle debido a que no traía mucho en efectivo.

Lisa notó que se lo había gastado en sus helados así que le ofreció ayudarle.

Fue el primer cumpleaños que no le compró un regalo a Dean ya que lo gastó en uno para el amigo de Balthazar, en agradecimiento él la invitó a salir y al ver esa atractiva sonrisa y esos bonitos ojos ella aceptó sin más. Después de todo, él aclaró que era en plan de amigos.

…

El san Valentín de ese año Dean lo pasó detenido por posesión de drogas así que ella no lo vio como habían planeado.

Lisa estaba furiosa con él por haberlo hecho cuando prometió parar, no necesitaba el dinero, su padre le pagaba muy bien en el taller y tampoco necesitaba diversión porque jugaba para la liga deportiva.

No fue a verlo a la comisaría, se sentía furiosa, ella se había esmerado en reservar una mesa en el pequeño restaurante italiano en Port Angeles y se había puesto el mejor vestido que consiguió con sus ahorros, Dean le había prometido una velada como en las películas y se volvió a dejar engañar por sus estúpidos amigos haciéndolo creer que nadie los descubriría, él necesitaba amigos nuevos, si seguía así lo echarían del equipo.

Mientras lloraba sentada en una banca Balthazar apareció y la cubrió con su chamarra. Él venía de la casa de sus padres pero al verla en la plaza tan desconsolada decidió desviarse un poco de su camino original.

Lisa lo abrazó hasta que dejó de llorar, Balthazar no preguntó qué le pasaba sino que comenzó a distraerla con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera haciéndola reír, haciendo que se olvidara de su novio en la comisaría. Ambos bailaron esa noche bajo la tormenta, sintiendo que eran los únicos en el mundo.

Lisa volvió a besar a Balthazar.

Eso no fue cosa de una sola noche.

…

Lisa perdió la cuenta de todas sus escapadas con Balthazar; después de la segunda vez encerrados en el cuarto del conserje dejó de importarle porque él la hacía sentir querida, le hacía sentir que le importaba a alguien a pesar de los problemas y que Balthazar nunca iba a dejarla de lado, nunca pondría algo sobre ella porque siempre iría primero. Balthazar la quería.

Meg descubrió pronto lo que estaba haciendo pero ofreció a cubrirla. Ella les cuidaba la puerta cuando estaba con él, le ayudaba a tapar las marcas que le dejaba en el cuello y se mensajeaba con Dean en su lugar cuando el chico recordaba que su novia iba en otra escuela.

Fue en otoño de ese año que Balthazar le dijo que la amaba.

Fue en ese mismo otoño que Lisa se planteó el terminar con Dean para poder estar con él sin tener que esconderse; no le había dicho que tenía novio pero sí le pidió hacerlo discreto debido a que ella cumpliría la mayoría de edad a finales de octubre y él apenas tenía dieciséis. Balthazar aceptó todas sus condiciones así que mientras se encontraba en sus brazos se dijo a sí misma que también lo amaba, que él era lo que quería y debía dejar a Dean antes de que algo malo pasara.

Unos días después Dean tuvo el accidente con el Impala en la carretera por conducir ebrio y drogado.

Lisa tuvo mucho miedo cuando los señores Winchester se lo notificaron, sintió que su corazón iba a quedar destrozado si perdía a Dean, se sintió terriblemente culpable por haberlo estado engañando casi por un año.

Verlo en la sala de hospital conectado a todos esos cables y ver el impala destrozado pudo más que todos sus sentimientos; no podía dejarlo, no podía abandonarlo cuando más la necesitaba. Dean la amaba, se lo decía las pocas veces que se veían, le decía que no podía vivir sin ella y que estaba intentando dejar esa mierda sólo para ser el chico que Lisa merecía y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Lisa no merecía a Dean, no merecía que la amara tanto cuando ella estaba enamorada de alguien más. Pero ver herido a Dean, ver como aquella sonrisa que tanto le había gustado se esfumaba por culpa de sus acciones le había destrozado y ella no iba a dejarlo solo. No cuando él la necesitaba.

Lisa se alejó de Balthazar, estaba decidida a terminar todo aquello pero al verlo perdía la lucha y sólo quería estar con él, dejar que la amara como nadie hacía. Cuanta más distancia ponía entre ambos más deseaba estar a su lado. Meg le advirtió que aquello iba a fracasar si seguía jugando con fuego, que ambos arderían y ella se quedaría sola.

Fue en enero del siguiente año que Balthazar la mandó a la mierda rompiéndole el corazón de una forma que ni siquiera Dean podría entender.

Él le dijo que era una mentirosa, le gritó que todo era un juego para ella, que nunca lo quiso de verdad y que la odiaba por haberlo tratado así. Que si tanto amaba a Dean mejor dejara de jugar con él.

Balthazar llamó zorra a Lisa en sus narices.

Lisa le lloró por días y lo buscó pidiendo perdón.

Balthazar empezó a salir con Ruby haciendo que Lisa se arrepintiera de no dejar a Dean cuando tuvo oportunidad.

_¿De verdad quieres a Dean? ¿Siquiera un poco de cómo lo querías al principio?_

Lisa sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, la sabía desde el momento en que vio a una de sus amigas de la mano de Balthazar mientras Dean le susurraba que la amaba en el oído. Lo sabía desde el pasado otoño.

No, no quería a Dean ni la mitad de lo que hacía desde el principio. No lo quería desde que él comenzó a dejarla de lado y un bonito chico de dieciséis años comenzó a tratarla como si ella fuera lo más importante del mundo. No lo hacía desde que Balthazar le dijo que la amaba. Pero tampoco iba a dejarlo.

No podía tener a Balthazar y le debía mucho a Dean como para terminar con él; su novio iba a ir a Kansas con ella, iba a hacer su vida a su lado. Dean era lo que ella creía que quería en un principio pero no era así. Y se sentía realmente triste por eso.

Alcanzó su celular de los pantalones que arrojo al suelo una vez que hubo terminado de llorar. Lo desbloqueó y fue a ese contacto que procuraba no revisar.

 **Lisa:  
** Te extraño.  
Te amo.  
Perdóname.

Las palomitas se pusieron en azul unos segundos después, el corazón le subió a la garganta esperando. Y espero un poco más mientras volvía a recostarse en su cama.

Se quedó dormida esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

…

— ¿De verdad quieres a Ruby?—preguntó Kevin mientras se ponía la pijama.

—No lo sé—aceptó el interpelado mientras seguía viendo aquellos mensajes—A veces creo que sí. A veces creo que hasta me he enamorado.

Kevin se dejó caer en su cama y apagó la luz mientras se acostaba de lado para poder mirar a Balthazar. Su amigo parecía realmente triste, como si hiciera esfuerzos titánicos para sonreír todos los días.

—Estoy seguro de que se nos viene un pero…—concluyó el asiático mientras bostezaba.

—Kevin, ¿alguna vez has amado algo que no puedes tener? ¿Algo que tuviste en tus manos, que pensaste que era tuyo, para luego enterarte de que le pertenecía a alguien más?—Kevin suspiró sin atreverse a confirmar o negar aquello— ¿Llorado por eso? ¿Por qué le diste todo y sólo recibiste mentiras?—el otro negó con la cabeza, decidiendo que era mejor mentir—Eso mismo me está pasando. Amo a Lisa, ¿entiendes? Pero sí quiero a Ruby, realmente lo hago, me gusta estar con ella, me gusta besarla y tocarla pero…

—No es Lisa—concluyó su amigo—No lo sé, Balthy. Ella te lastimó mucho, te desmayaste del susto—ambos rieron— ¿No crees que es muy raro que Cassie ande con Dean a escondidas? ¿Así como ustedes?

Balthazar apagó el teléfono y se recostó mirando el techo.

A él la mierda le había explotado en la cara de la peor manera; había terminado herido, furioso y sintiéndose de la peor manera. Se había enamorado de alguien que nunca iba a poder tener, de alguien que le pertenecía a alguien más y eso le lastimaba…y si no cuidaban a Castiel iba a salir igual.

—Tenemos que hacer que Cassie deje a Dean—susurró en la oscuridad.

—No lo creo, nos dijo que lo quería, Balthy, que por eso no podía dejarlo.

—No lo quiero ver igual que yo, Kevin—ambos suspiraron—Lisa dijo que me amaba y no dejó a Dean. No creo que Dean la deje por nuestro Cassie Bee.

Ambos volvieron a suspirar y miraron el techo de su habitación mientras la luz de la calle se colaba por la ventana, dando extrañas sombras en los muebles, creando distintas criaturas que asustaban a los niños.

—Entonces… ¿vamos a separarlos?

—No, Gabriel lo intentó y mira cómo resultó—negó con la cabeza—Vamos a hacerlo reaccionar.

— ¿Y si ya es tarde?

—Si ya es tarde…no nos quedará de otra más que estar para él cuando eso termine—giró sobre su costado dándole la espalda a Kevin—Buenas noches, Kevin.

—Descansa.

Balthazar abrazó su almohada deseando poder abrazar a alguien más, soñando con un olor a rosas y una sonrisa, recordando aquellas palabras susurradas en el armario de conserjería.

Se vio a sí mismo siendo feliz como nunca en la vida mientras la miraba sonreír en la oscuridad, mientras la escuchaba decir su nombre con ese tono de amor y alegría como si ella no pudiera desear nada más haciéndole sentir ese extraño vacío que llevaba atormentándolo desde que comenzó el año.

_Yo también te extraño._


	37. 36.

_Chuck sostuvo los pedazos de su hijo._

…

— _Pero no sé sobre el lugar, ¿a ti qué te parece?_

Castiel dejó de ver el rostro de su hermano y contempló el enorme salón donde éste estaba. Paredes blancas, pilares que simulaban mármol, todo era demasiado elegante para tratarse de Michael, no iba con su hermano ya que él siempre estaba lleno de color y aromas.

—No me gusta—murmuró haciendo que el rostro de Michael volviera a aparecer en la pantalla—Es muy aburrido. A menos de que uses la temática de dioses griegos ese no es el lugar.

— _Estoy de acuerdo_ —concordó su hermano— _Pero necesito ya un lugar._

Castiel estaba acostado en el sillón viendo una película, o al menos la estaba escuchando ya que cuando su hermano le pidió una llamada por _Facetime_ no pudo negarse. Al parecer Michael ya estaba organizando la boda pero estaba desesperado porque aún no tenía un lugar y si querían casarse en julio debía apartarlo ahora. Castiel estaba aburrido así que no se negó en prestar sus servicios.

—Ustedes son biólogos o algo así—masculló y se estiró para tomar un puñado de palomitas— ¿No hay un jardín botánico que puedan rentar?

El rostro de Michael se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa y comenzó una lluvia de halagos hacia su hermano mientras salía de aquel monocromático salón.

Castiel miró la pantalla del televisor mientras su hermano lo acomodaba en el vehículo; al parecer ya iba por la mitad de la película y él atendiendo a Michael, ahora no sabía cómo es que _Tony Stark_ estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco al parecer.

— _Asmodeus me dijo que podíamos usar los colores rojo y azul para la boda_ —su hermano atrajo la atención de vuelta haciendo que ignorara la llegada de _Rhodey_ al laboratorio— _Incluso ha comprado unas figuras de acción del Cap y de Stark_ —Cass volvió a llenarse la boca de palomitas.

—Por cierto, estaba haciendo mi maratón _Marvel_ y acabas de interrumpir _Iron Man_ —se encontraba conectado al estéreo ya que veía a su hermano conducir y el asiento trasero lleno de cajas—Si es tan estresante organizar tu boda ¿por qué no contratas a alguien? estoy seguro de que tu prometido podría pagarlo—le guiñó un ojo.

— _¿Insinúas que sólo me caso con Asmodeus por su estabilidad económica y porque me compró un Audi en mi cumpleaños?—_ Castiel se soltó riendo— _Me dueles, Castiel, creí que eras mi hermano_ —ambos soltaron una risa cómplice— _Oye, ¿me repites qué te pasó en el rostro? Con todo eso de la recepción se me olvidó._

—Me caí de la bicicleta—mintió mientras intentaba alcanzar su bebida sin levantarse.

— _Tú no tienes bicicleta. La destrozaste cuando jugaste carreras con Gabriel colina abajo._

—Con la bicicleta de Balthazar—dijo como si no fuera obvio—Desgraciadamente ya vuelvo a clases el lunes debido a que no me fracturé el brazo derecho—le mostró su yeso—Me odio, ni para accidentarme sirvo—Michael se soltó riendo—Entonces, hablábamos de contratar una organizadora—gruñó cuando tuvo que levantarse para alcanzar el maldito vaso.

— _Esa fue la idea principal pero se me hizo un gasto innecesario_ —colocó a Michael en la mesa de noche y se concentró en la pantalla del televisor— _Además, para eso te tengo a ti, ¿no?_ —Cass se rió.

—Al otro lado del país, Michael. Pero, veamos, ¿qué tienes para ofrecer?

Su hermano comenzó a hablarle sobre los arreglos que había escogido en internet para la ceremonia; debido a que la iglesia aún no aprobaba el matrimonio gay en varios lugares decidieron casarse a lo civil por lo tanto querían una gran celebración después de eso.

Su hermano había pensado en un arco de rosas rojas y violetas, listones dorados sujetando los ramos y todo tipo de cosas que estaban aburriendo a Castiel. Estaba con el 50% de su atención en su hermano y el otro 50% de atención en la película.

—El dorado y el azul no van del todo—murmuró distraído al ver como _Iron Man_ se elevaba más allá de las nubes—Ese se ve más… ¿elegante? Con el plateado—miró el cuenco de palomitas descubriendo que ya se lo había terminado—Podrías hacer que las mesas sean aleatorias. Tus invitados de azul y plata y los de él rojo y dorado.

Tomó el celular y se encaminó a la cocina, escuchaba la pelea de la película desde ahí mientras intentaba buscar algo de comer. Su madre había salido temprano a recibir unos proveedores a la tienda y le prometió que regresaría con comida pero Castiel era un chico en crecimiento por lo tanto necesitaba alimentarse constantemente.

Después de colocar a su hermano en la encimera abrió el refrigerador, descubriendo un bote de helado de chocolate.

—Precioso—susurró mientras lo tomaba con su brazo ileso.

— _Estaba pensando en servir mariscos_ —escuchó a su hermano— _O no lo sé, ¿tú qué piensas?_

—Papá es alérgico a los mariscos, ¿qué no?—cuestionó mientras dejaba el helado a un lado de su hermano y comenzaba a buscar una cuchara—Y no les gustan a todo el mundo. Yo digo que la comida sí la discutas con Asmodeus—dio con lo que quería y se encaminó de vuelta a la encimera, intentando ingeniárselas para llevarse todo eso en una sola mano.

— _Tienes razón, aunque últimamente ha estado muy ocupado, EPA ha mandado quinientos conejos recién sacados de unas fabricas de cosméticos, muchos parecen estar en buen estado y otros no tanto. Ya sabes lo que significa. Análisis, archivos, papeleo_ —lo escuchó gruñir mientras se colocaba la cuchara en la boca y después el celular encima de la tapa del helado— _Me dijo que podía tomarme este fin, encontrar un lugar y volver para ayudarle pero las niñas van a llegar el miércoles._

Castiel llegó al sillón sin incidentes a tiempo de ver lo que quedaba de la pelea en la película. Tomó a su hermano y lo colocó en la mesilla mientras él se daba gusto con aquel hermoso helado de chocolate.

— ¿Por qué irán?—masculló con la boca llena—No hay vacaciones aún.

— _Su_ _madre tiene una presentación en Milán y no puede llevarlas_ —Cass enarcó las cejas mientras seguía comiendo— _Para mí no hay problemas en que vengan pero…joder, voy a explotar_ —Cass sonrió.

— ¿Ya tienes padrino? Porque de una vez te digo que yo no seré ni aunque me pagues. Suficiente con ayudarte a organizar todo esto.

Su hermano no contestó enseguida así que Castiel tomó el celular para asegurarse de que no le había colgado.

Michael estaba dentro de un estacionamiento y sostenía el aparato mientras fruncía el ceño y algo de culpa cubría su rostro. Aquello no le dio buena espina al menor de los Novak y se preparó mentalmente para lo que su hermano iba a decir aunque, claro, después de que lo dijo se dio cuenta de que no se preparó lo suficiente.

— _Le pedí a Lucifer que fuera mi padrino._

Castiel escupió el helado en su boca salpicando la pantalla y el sofá. Mierda, su madre iba a matarlo.

Dejó el celular en la mesilla de noche mientras se apresuraba a arreglar su travesura empeorando la mancha. Sin duda Becky Novak iba a matarlo, a revivirlo, a clonarlo, matar todos sus clones y volver a matarlo. Ella amaba esos sofás. Tan blancos y esponjosos…y ahora uno de ellos tendría una enorme mancha café en sus cojines como evidencia de que Castiel se había comido el helado de chocolate.

— _Esa no era la reacción que me esperaba_ —escuchó a su hermano.

—Me va a matar—masculló al ver que aquello no tenía arreglo—Todo es tu culpa, ¿cómo se te ocurre pedirle a tu ex novio que sea tu padrino de bodas?—tomó el celular para limpiarlo en su pantalón y luego mirar furioso a su hermano—Ni siquiera creí que fueras a invitarlo.

Michael se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento, como si aquella revelación lo hubiera agotado más que un maratón en pleno abril en un lugar como Arizona.

Cass lo miró sin entender por qué el sólo hecho de decir el nombre de Lucifer lo ponía de esa manera, él le dijo que ya estaba todo superado y hasta se hablaban como antes sólo que sin las muestras de afecto. Parecían los dos chicos que primero fueron mejores amigos.

— _Debo ser honesto contigo_ —murmuró su hermano haciendo que un nudo se instalara en su estómago— _Salí con Lucifer antes de regresar, él quería hablar conmigo y yo acepté. No quería que lo que pasó entre nosotros siguiera estorbándonos, ¿entiendes? Sacar al elefante de la habitación_ —Cass hizo una mueca, sí, él entendía de ese elefante— _Pero…creo que pensó que había arreglo para algo que él mismo rompió._

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar—pausó la televisión.

— _Lucifer me besó y me pidió huir juntos_ —Cass estuvo a punto de volver a arruinar el sofá— _Que en ese instante podíamos irnos lejos de ahí, empezar en otro lado y yo…yo lo pensé, Cassie. De verdad que lo consideré_ —se soltó riendo con amargura mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos— _Me imaginé el mundo que él me pintaba, volví a ser ese chico de dieciséis que estaba completamente enamorado del mariscal de campo, el chico que lo seguiría a cualquier parte sin importar las consecuencias_ —su hermano sonrió— _Pero ya no lo soy, Castiel. Y él iba a tener un bebé, no podía hacer eso._

Cass guardó silencio mientras le daba tiempo a su hermano para recuperarse.

Aquello lo había dejado sin palabras. Ahora entendía por qué después de que Michael se fue Lucifer andaba peor que el mismísimo diablo. Nada le parecía, discutía con Kelly por casi todo, se la pasaba todo el día encerrado; era un autentico rey del infierno. Ahora lo entendía, Michael lo había rechazado, su única ruta de escape ante las responsabilidades que le venían había dicho no.

Quizá Castiel no estaba siendo del todo justo, Lucifer no estaba enojado por no poder huir sino triste por verse rechazado.

Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de que no había nadie para él que no fuera Michael y quería enmendarlo antes de perderlo de manera definitiva, quería intentar que las cosas se solucionaran, arriesgarse una última vez antes de verlo partir pero cuando Michael dijo no se sintió como si el mundo se abriera bajo sus pies. Nadie iba a poder entenderlo, después de todo él prefería enojarse que hablarlo.

—Pero querías irte, ¿verdad?—cuestionó Castiel cuando vio a Michael buscar algo en la guantera— ¿Lo habrías hecho si no estuviera esperando un bebé?—Michael se mordió el labio inferior mientras sacaba un pañuelo—No sé para qué pregunto si tu cara lo dice todo. Michael, no es justo.

— _Ponte en mi lugar, Castiel_ —murmuró Michael limpiándose el rostro— _Si Dean te pidieran que huyeran mientras él tiene a Lisa_ —Cass se tensó— _Con honestidad, ¿qué harías? Él te promete la vida entera, una vida donde despiertes a su lado cada mañana y lo veas dormir cada anochecer, donde no habría lugar para nadie más, sólo ustedes contra el mundo, ¿qué harías?_

Castiel sabía la respuesta a eso pero no la dijo.

Dean no lo había vuelto a visitar desde aquel día en que ambos habían compartido algo especial, incluso ya ni siquiera le contestaba los mensajes o si lo hacía tardaba siglos. Castiel estaba aprendiendo a no hostigarlo, a que si él tardaba en contestar pues entonces Cass debería hacer lo mismo. Pero le lastimaba que después de lo que compartieron él se mostrara así de distante, le mostrara el lugar que Cass tenía en su vida.

—No me iría—susurró mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón con los pies en el apoya brazos—Sé el lugar que tengo en la vida de Dean, Michael. Yo no soy su novio ni su amigo. Soy la persona a la que recurre cuando quiere alejarse de su novia y de sus responsabilidades. Soy como su mano derecha a la hora de desahogarse—se encogió de hombros—Yo no soy la novia. Además, tú tienes a Asmodeus, Michael, ¿le hubieras hecho eso? ¿En serio?—su hermano suspiró,

— _No lo hice, Castiel. En el momento en que la parte idiota de mi cerebro dijo que era buena idea, la parte racional nos recordó el por qué era una locura y le hice caso_ —negó con la cabeza— _El punto es que antes de irme él llamó, me pidió perdón y me pidió que no lo sacara de su vida como hace siete años. Le pedí que fuera a la boda y él dijo que sólo como el padrino así que…Asmodeus lo tomó demasiado bien_ —vio como se encogía de hombros— _En fin, ¿cómo van las cosas con Hannah?_

—Terminé con ella el fin de semana pasado—dijo intentando concentrarse.

Salió de la escena post-créditos de la película y puso Thor. Deseaba terminar de hablar con Michael ahora porque no le estaba prestando demasiada atención a las películas y, como no pudo ir a lo de Lucifer a ver el maratón con sus amigos, tenía que conformarse con verlo solo en la sala de su casa.

— _Pero si estaban muy bien la última vez que los vi_ —habló confundido su hermano, a Cass no le quedó de otra más que pausar la película antes de que empezara— _Incluso se la presentaste a nuestros padres, ¿qué…?_

—Me acosté con ella y no me gustó—gruñó con molestia mientras miraba su yeso lleno de dibujos y palabras de sus amigos—Ni siquiera tuve un orgasmo, Michael. Ella no se merecía que la engañara de esa forma—Michael suspiró.

— _¿Le dijiste sobre Dean?_ —Cass asintió mientras suspiraba— _¿Cómo va eso, eh? Ya no necesitas experimentar, Cassie. Creo que si te acostaste con una chica y no te gusto es suficiente para que…_

Castiel negó con la cabeza mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

El día en que pudiera abrazar a su hermano a través del teléfono, ese día, los llamaría inteligentes porque en ese momento deseaba tanto tener a Michael a su lado y que lo abrazara como él hacía, que le consolara diciendo que todo estaría bien, que nada malo iba a pasar y que podría salir de esa como en las veces anteriores.

—Lo quiero—susurró sintiendo la garganta cerrada—Lo quiero como no tienes idea, Michael. No me gusta no verlo, no me gusta no tocarlo. Odio verlo con ella, odio que después venga a mí como si nada y que yo lo reciba con los brazos abiertos—Michael suspiró—Tuvimos…tuvimos…—enrojeció—Ya sabes…eso—Michael lo miró sorprendido—Se sintió tan bien, tenerlo encima y…y haciendo eso fue como si se tratara de todo lo que se necesita en la vida. Y él me habla menos, no me manda mensajes como antes, apenas y me contesta los que yo le mandó y eso me molesta.

— _Castiel, no lo sé, ¿no has pensado en terminar todo aquello?—_ Cass se mordió el labio inferior— _No te está haciendo nada bien._

—Lo sé, lo he pensado en los últimos días—suspiró—Hablaré con él el lunes. Supongo que tienes razón, no tiene caso seguir—ambos hermanos suspiraron—Somos muy idiotas, ¿verdad?—Michael se soltó riendo mientras asentía—Bien, te dejo, tengo que ver la siguiente película y tú me distraes.

— _De acuerdo. Cuídate y si algo pasa_ —Cass lo miró nervioso— _Si te lastima…siempre puedes venir a pasar unos días con nosotros_ —sonrió— _Adiós, enano._

—Adiós, assbutt.

Castiel finalizó aquella llamada con una pequeña sonrisa. Dejó el teléfono en la mesilla y se abrazó a su bote de helado mientras continuaba la película y se concentraba en los personajes y en nada más.

La verdad sea dicha, él venía dándole vueltas a terminar aquello con Dean desde hace un par de días, desde que él dejó de contestarle los mensajes. No tenía lógica en seguir aquello; era demasiado obvio que a Castiel le gustaban más los chicos que las chicas y que a Dean le iban ambos, tal vez Cass era más gay que Dean pero ya era algo. Por lo tanto, era mejor terminar aquello antes de que el fuego alcanzara a Lisa y la lastimara como él lastimo a Hannah.

¿Aquello le molestaba? Lo hacía porque, muy a su pesar, había descubierto que quería a Dean locamente y poco saludable. Y era fácil saber por qué lo quería; quería ver el brillo de sus ojos cuando hablaba de lo que le gustaba; quería estar mirándolo por horas en silencio mientras se perdía en las profundidades de aquellos ojos color primavera.

Esos momentos con Dean eran sus favoritos y los quería, quería sentarse en el impala y sólo mirarse mientras la noche los acobijaba, quería que Dean tomara su mano y la midiera con la de él, burlándose de lo pequeña que era en comparación. Quería guardarlo para siempre en esas fotografías que eran pruebas de que lo que Cass sentía era real, de que todo aquello sucedía.

Quería el secreto que compartía con aquel chico, quería hacerlo real pero no podía tomar lo que deseaba porque el amor que Dean brindaba le pertenecía a alguien más.

La decisión ya estaba tomada, sólo era cuestión de ponerla en práctica.

…

—Vamos, él es _Hulk_ , haz tu cara de _Hulk._

La niña sentada en el regazo de Castiel alzó ambos puños y los estrelló en sus piernas mientras gruñía, Cass sonrió encantado y la abrazó más fuerte mientras escuchaba la plática de su tía y su madre en la cocina.

Becky llegó cuando Castiel estaba a la mitad de la de _Hulk_ , cargando dos cajas de pizza en una mano y su bolso en otra, detrás de ella estaba su comunicativa tía Amara cargando a Abbadon que tenía un gorro divertido muy parecido al casco de _Thor_.

En cuanto lo vio sentado en la sala, la niña lo llamó a gritos mientras peleaba en los brazos de su madre para que la colocara en el suelo y ella se tambaleara hasta Cass, haciendo que el corazón del chico se comprimiera al ver esa hermosa sonrisa llena de baba y pequeños dientes mientras Abbadon le demostraba que ya podía caminar por su cuenta, o algo así ya que a punto de llegar se tambaleó y Cass tuvo que sostenerla con su brazo libre.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá comiendo pizza y viendo la película de los _Vengadores_ , Abbadon chillaba cuando aparecía _Thor_ y rugía cuando _Hulk_ lo hacía, a Cass eso le divertía pues apenas tenía un año, ya casi dos, y que le atrajeran los súper héroes de esa manera era realmente divertido. Se notaba que la niña estaba siendo bien educada.

—Cassie, hijo—su tía y su madre aparecieron en la sala y se sentaron a sus lados— ¿Cómo sigues? Ese rostro se ve un poco mejor.

Cass pausó la película ante las protestas de Abbadon y la niña miró con mala cara a los adultos, culpándolos de que le quitaran la película.

—Ya sólo es la picazón que causan los raspones—dijo Castiel sonriendo mientras Abbadon comenzaba a jugar sobre su yeso—La doctora dijo que el yeso me lo quitan hasta la semana que viene así que sólo lo soportaré una semana más y ya—Becky le revolvió el cabello.

—Hijo, ¿te ha llamado Michael? No me ha dicho nada de la boda

—Y yo tengo ideas asombrosas—continuó su tía mientras sonreían—Pensaba en…

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a hablar entusiasmadas de adornos, flores y un sinfín de cosas que Castiel no entendía para nada. Abbadon y él se miraron como si ambos estuvieran de acuerdo en que lo mejor era huir a su habitación o algo así.

Después de media hora escuchando las ideas de su madre y su tía sobre cómo debería acomodar Michael a los invitados y las flores que debería usar se excusó llevándose a Abbadon hacia su cuarto después de apagar la tele. Acabaría su maratón _Marvel_ después.

Una vez en su habitación comenzó a jugar con Abbadon con sus figuras de acción. Ella escogió _Thor_ y él a _Batman_ así que estuvieron peleando sin contratiempos, usando aleatoriamente a _Iron Man_ y al _Cap_. Abbadon hacía ruidos realmente divertidos cuando hacía que _Thor_ golpeara algo con su martillo, arrojando babas por todos lados, salpicando los demás juguetes y haciendo que Cass sonriera.

Se preguntaba por qué cuando creciera tendría que perder aquello, ¿no podían congelar el mundo y dejarlos así? Lejos de todas esas preocupaciones que ahora afligían el corazón de Castiel; lejos del primer corazón roto y de todas las lágrimas que le seguirían.

Quería quedarse así con Abbadon, jugando a que los súper héroes existían, creyendo que el bien siempre triunfaría sobre todos. Quería permanecer en el mundo de fantasía que creaba siempre que estaba con su prima porque su realidad no le era grata, al menos no la realidad amorosa que se había formado.

Mientras se disputaban una batalla para rescatar un calcetín y una pequeña pelotita su teléfono sonó anunciando una llamada entrante. Distraído lo alcanzó y contestó mientras evitaba que Abbadon babeara el escudo lo cual era realmente difícil solo con una mano en funcionamiento

—Mande—contestó colocando el teléfono entre el hombro y la mejilla—Abbadon, eso no va en la boca—la niña lo miró confundida—No, babas no.

— _Hey, al fin te hasss dinado a recordarme_ —Cass frunció el ceño ante el tono en que lo dijo— _Tengo que hablar contigo el lunesh sssin falta, Cashtiel_ —Cass se tensó.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba demasiada interferencia y mucho ruido, como si se encontrara a mitad de una fiesta. Las palabras que le había dirigido apenas y lograron entenderse, se escuchaba demasiado raro.

—Sí, yo también… ¿estás borracho, Dean?—del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó una risita, ¡una risita!

— _Nop, para nada. Sólo ligeramente al-al-alcoholishado_ —se escuchó otra risita que lo preocupó más que la anterior— _Bueno, puede que sí esssté borrasho, pero nada que otra cervetsa no solushione_ —aquello hizo que apartara el teléfono de su oído por el grito que pegó.

—No deberías de tomar, Dean, apenas son las seis de la tarde y mañana hay clases—gruñó— ¿Hay alguien que te lleve a casa? ¿Traes el impala contigo? Consigue un café y trata de beberlo antes de ingerir más alcohol—miró a Abbadon, estaba demasiado concentrada en hacer que _Thor_ le diera de martillazos a _Iron Man_ —Puedo pedirle a mi madre que vayamos por ti, no puedes…

— _Puedo hacer lo que me dé la puta gana, Cashtiel, porque tú y yo no somosss nada_ —Cass se tensó por eso— _Oye, perdón por eso. Sólo te llamaba para, hip, decirte que neceshitamos hablar, ¿te veo el lunesh?_ —Castiel asintió, olvidando que hablaba por teléfono.

Aquella simple oración había hecho maravillas con el corazón de Castiel; lo había comprimido hasta parecer una simple bolita de papel porque era justo la verdad. Ellos no eran nada, ¿qué era Cass en la vida de Dean? Un simple chico que lo ayudaba a experimentar con su sexualidad a escondidas de su novia. ¿Qué era Dean en la vida de Cass? Las hojas en primavera, el calor del verano. Era lo que quería y no podía tener.

Por lo tanto debían despedirse.

—Sí, como sea. Debo colgar.

 _— ¿Hannah neceshita tu atención?_ —el tono en que lo dijo hizo molestar al interpelado.

Dean sabía que había terminado con Hannah desde el fin de semana pasado, ¿por qué la mencionaba a ella? No tenía nada que ver.

—No, estoy cuidando a Abbadon—gruñó—Adiós, Dean.

— _Espera, antes de que cuelguessss, una pregunta importante_ —Cass puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué?

_— ¿Te sigue doliendo el trasero cada vez que caminas?_

Castiel gruñó y colgó sin más. El maldito era un idiota cuando se lo proponía.

Abbadon lo miró divertida mientras alzaba a _Thor_ y gruñía mostrando todos sus dientes, haciendo que esos hermosos ojos azules se arrugaran y las pestañas amenazaran con tocar sus cejas. Cass se soltó riendo y decidió ignorar la llamada que acababa de recibir. Total, él dijo que se verían el lunes.

…

Cass gruñó mientras intentaba volver a conciliar el sueño pero el molesto sonido de su teléfono se lo impidió. Giró en la cama e intentó tomarlo con el brazo enyesado dándose cuenta de que era imposible así que no le quedó de otra más que sentarse y tomar el maldito aparato que era la tercera vez que sonaba.

Las otras dos llamadas las había ignorado a consciencia sintiéndose con pocas ganas de lidiar con Dean a semejante horas pero comenzaba a darse cuenta que Dean no iba a rendirse hasta que Castiel respondiera y si quería dormir al menos un momento debía responder de una maldita vez.

— ¿Qué mierdas quieres?—habló con voz pastosa—Son las putas tres de la mañana, no jodas, ¿no deberías de estar dormido? Tengo que ir a la escuela mañana.

— _Abejita de mi corazóooon_ —escuchó del otro lado— _Extraño tener tu miel en mis pantalonesss_ —Cass gruñó mientras reprimía un bostezo— _No, Crowley, Cass es mi chico, consíguete el tuyo… ¡que no! Estoy jodidamente bien…_

Cass escuchó una pelea al otro lado del teléfono pero no le tomó mucha importancia así que colgó.

Era el colmo de los colmos que Dean le marcara borracho. Intentó volver a dormir pero ahora la preocupación podía más, ¿estaba bien? ¿Intentara conducir? ¿Qué tan borrachos estaban sus amigos? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué bebía de esa manera? Esas y otras cientos de preguntas martilleaban en la cabeza de Castiel acompañando a la preocupación que sentía en el pecho.

Se dio cuenta de que dormir ya no era una opción así que se levantó de la cama y tomó su celular para bajar a la sala. Al menos podría calentar un pedazo de pizza de lo que había sobrado e intentar volver a tener sueño.

Caminó en silencio por su casa, como un fantasma que rondaba aquellos pasillos, un alma varada que no podía descansar en paz y que añoraba algo imposible de alcanzar mientras todo lo que tocaba se escapaba entre sus dedos.

Cass bostezó, estaba demasiado filosófico para esas horas.

Al entrar en la cocina sufrió un pequeño susto al encontrar a su padre tomando café y revisando papeles de a montón. Joder, ni siquiera había sentido la luz prendida.

—Me asustaste—habló en un susurro atrayendo la atención de su padre.

—Oh, creí que dormías—contestó distraído mientras cambiaba de hoja—Es muy tarde para que estés despierto, Castiel—susurró sobre su taza de café.

—O me levanté muy temprano, depende de cómo lo mires—le sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a él—No puedo dormir, es todo.

Chuck dejó los papeles que tenía a un lado y se concentro en Castiel; su hijo tenía ojeras bajo los ojos debido a los cambios de su horario de sueño, la mejilla aún la tenía lastimaba y el cabello estaba demasiado largo debido a que apuntaba para todos lados.

Pero algo en su mirada se lo hizo ver; el azul en sus ojos ya no brillaba como estaban acostumbrados, ya no tenían esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba, era como si su hijo hubiera florecido a la vida adulta y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Su hijo estaba triste y él no entendía la razón.

—Hijo, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?—le preguntó mirándolo sobre los lentes—Puedes confiar en mí, prometo no decirle a tu madre—ambos sonrieron.

—No sé si haya algo de lo cual hablar, papá—Cass se encogió de hombros—O tal vez lo haya pero no sé cómo decirlo.

—Sólo dilo y ya—dijo su padre encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba de nuevo las hojas—Uno a veces no sabe lo que realmente siente hasta que lo intenta decir. Deja que las palabras fluyan.

Castiel lo pensó mientras veía pasar de una página a otra, a veces marcaba unas palabras, a veces simplemente las miraba para luego dejarlas a un lado.

No sabía que hacía pero se veía realmente importante como para que él fuera a interrumpirlo, para decirle algo que ni el propio Castiel entendía pero su padre le estaba ofreciendo una ruta de escape; le estaba ofreciendo ser honesto con él, sacar de su pecho todo aquello que lo lastimaba para que así ambos pudieran buscar una solución.

Debía dejar de tener miedo, debía de ser valiente como su hermano y decir la verdad.

—Soy…creo que soy gay—Chuck dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención a su hijo—O no lo sé, papá. En verdad me gustaba Hannah, era realmente hermosa, me gustaba verla reír pero no tanto, me gustaba besarla pero no demasiado. ¿Me entiendes?—Chuck asintió—Y…y hay un chico que…Me gusta mirarlo, me gusta escucharlo, me gusta tocarlo—suspiró.

“—Pero no sólo es…es su físico, creo que me enamoraría de él siendo hombre o mujer o lo que fuera, lo querría como sea mientras siga siendo así, siga riendo por las mismas cosas y siga escuchando la misma música—Chuck sonrió al ver la desesperación en el rostro de su hijo—O eso pensé hasta hace poco cuando me di cuenta que no sólo era él sino lo que representaba…físicamente.

“—Y estoy asustado porque yo…yo creí que no era así. Que yo sería el que aceptarían socialmente, que me casaría con una chica y tendríamos hijos. No lo pensaba mucho pero lo creía y…y yo…—Cass dejó caer la cabeza en la encimera mientras comenzaba a llorar—No sé quién soy, papá. No sé quién fui ni lo que quiero ser. Me siento tan perdido.

Chuck se levantó de su asiento y fue a envolver con sus brazos a Cass mientras lo arrullaba. Su hijo se abrazó de él y lloró con desesperación, lloró como hacía cuando se caía de la bicicleta o cuando su madre mataba abejas, lloró con gemidos lastimeros y sollozos desgarradores rompiendo un poco el corazón de su padre al verlo de esa forma.

Era tanto lo que afligía a Castiel y todo había llegado de golpe que sentía que se asfixiaba. Eran todas las mentiras, todas las veces que rompió sus propias reglas; las de no rogar, las de no aferrarse a algo que estaba destinado a fracasar; las de no llorar por alguien cuando esa persona había decidido irse.

Eran todas esas veces que se olvidó de lo que valía y perdonó a Dean como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. Eran las veces en que tuvo que esconderse para besar a la persona que quería. Era el miedo de lo que dirían en la escuela cuando él decidiera aceptar que le gustaban los chicos más que las chicas. Eran las lágrimas que le provocó a Hannah y las que derramaría Lisa cuando se enterara.

Eran todas las cosas que ignoraba porque aquello se sentía realmente bien.

—Eres Castiel Novak, abejorro—susurró su padre mientras peinaba su cabello—Eres el chico que protege los animales, que ama los gatos y que se la pasa distraído la mitad del tiempo—Cass enterró más el rostro en el pechó de su padre, él olía a café y a tinta—Eres hijo de Rebecca y Chuck Novak, hermano menor de Michael Novak, ¿sabes qué más eres?—Cass negó con la cabeza mientras seguía llorando.

“—Eres una persona que ama a otras personas y eso no tiene nada de malo—Cass lo miró con el rostro bañado en llanto— ¿A qué le temes, hijo? Te amamos como seas, lo sabes. ¿Michael no es suficiente?

—He hecho cosas que no debí hacer—susurró entre hipidos—Le rompí el corazón a Hannah, papá, y yo sí la quería. Realmente lo hacía, lo juro—Chuck sonrió con tristeza al ver al menor de sus hijos romperse de aquella forma—Y si él no hubiera aparecido la habría amado con locura. Pero no quería…no quería aceptarlo o no lo sé, ¡no sé! Era un juego, papá, un experimento y me acaba de explotar en el rostro porque yo lo quiero—volvió a abrazarse a su padre—Lo quiero pero él a mí no.

—Bueno, eso lo haría un idiota porque, debo decirte que aunque saliste un poco crudo eres realmente lindo—muy a su pesar ambos se soltaron riendo—No llores, Cassie. Me parte el alma verte así y si tu madre nos descubre será peor así que…

El timbre del teléfono con funda de abeja los interrumpió. Cass se apartó de su padre y se limpió el rostro antes de contestar, intentando hacer que su corazón dejara de sentirse de esa manera, que dejara de doler.

—Si sigues llamando a estas horas borracho bloquearé el número—masculló haciendo que su padre lo mirara interesado.

— _Castiel, soy Crowley, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?—_ Cass frunció el ceño.

— ¿Él está bien?

— _Lo cierto es que no. Se me cayó al agua hace unos minutos, por accidente, claro, y logré bajarle la mitad de la borrachera pero no creo que sea capaz de llegar a su casa. Sus padres van a matarme_ —Cass negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo qué quieres que haga, ¿qué hable con ellos?

— _No, ¿puedes venir por él?—_ escuchó fastidio en su voz— _Ya no lo soporto, en serio. Escucha por tu cuenta._

_Oh, sus ojoss son ashules  
sus labiosss son rojosss  
amarte como te amo  
ese es mi negoshio_

Cass miró a su padre alarmado mientras intentaba no reír. Sin duda era la canción más estúpida que había escuchado en toda su vida, y eso que había unas cuantas que lo avergonzaban.

— _Ha escrito por lo menos cinco canciones y las ha cantado todas_ —gruñó Crowley— _Hazme el hermoso favor de venir por él y llevarlo a su maldita casa. No ha dejado de decir que no se irá hasta que el ángel venga y lo lleve en sus brazos, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor? les he cubierto el trasero por meses_ —Cass soltó una risita.

—No puedes pedirme que vaya por él a…—su padre enarcó las cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos—De acuerdo, mi papá y yo iremos por él. Por lo que más quieras quítale las llaves del impala—suspiró mientras se levantaba—Lo voy a matar.

— _Si no se mata él primero… ¡Dean, baja de ahí, no puedes…! ¡Benny, bájalo! Te mando la ubicación por mensaje._

Crowley colgó sin más así que Castiel miró nervioso a su padre mientras se limpiaba la nariz. No necesitó decirle nada pues Chuck pudo notar la preocupación en los ojos tristes de su hijo, en cómo sus manos no dejaban de temblar y sus pies comenzaban a bailotear.

—Iré sacando el auto—murmuró su padre mientras se quitaba los lentes—Ve a ponerte una chamarra, hace fresco afuera—Cass abrazó a su padre.

—Gracias—susurró apoyando la mejilla donde se escuchaba su corazón.

—Lo mataré, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

…

Chuck estacionó el auto a las afueras de una pequeña fábrica abandonada que se encontraba cerca de la maderería donde trabajaba Lucifer. Negó con la cabeza mientras apagaba el auto y miraba a ese par de chicos intentando contener a otro más alto. Ni tiempo le dio de quitarse el cinturón cuando su hijo ya había bajado de un salto y corrido a donde se encontraba aquel familiar muchacho envuelto en un par de mantas.

—Mi abejorro—susurró Dean con las mejillas coloradas y la voz adormilada—Les dije que vendría, él siempre, hip, viene cuando le llamo—se tambaleó en dirección a Cass haciendo que el chico lo abrazara con el brazo libre de yeso— ¿No es bonito? Es la cosa más _hermooosa_ que he visto en mi vida—le acarició la mejilla mientras se inclinaba y suspiraba.

—Joder, ¿cuánto bebió?—preguntó mirando a Crowley y al otro chico que no conocía pero que era mucho más alto que Dean—Apesta a licorería. O peor, a bar de mala muerte—arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

—Empezó con cervezas pero unos chicos comenzaron a traer botellas—aclaró el chico desconocido mientras le sonreía a Cass—Peleó con sus padres y Lisa así que decidió olvidarse de los problemas un rato. No puedes culparlo—Cass entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué no? Está lo que le sigue de borracho, maldito idiota—le gruñó mientras sentía a Dean besarle el rostro—Tiene clases mañana, estamos en evaluaciones ¡¿y no lo culpas por tomar?! Si lo vieron mal no debieron dejar que tomara.

—Yo lo intenté—aclaró Crowley mientras alzaba la mano—Le quité la botella pero creo que se metió algo más.

Castiel lo miró alarmado para después sostener las mejillas de Dean obligando a mirarlo.

Su mala experiencia en su fiesta de cumpleaños lo había orillado a dejar el cigarro y cualquier otra sustancia no legal, no quería volver a sentir la sensación de vacío en su cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dean esté le sonrió como solo un drogado enamorado podría hacer.

—Dean, ¿qué te metiste?—preguntó el chico de ojos color océano.

—Nada lo suficientemente bueno—masculló el otro mientras recargaba su frente contra la de Cass—En un buen día podría meterme tu polla a la boca.

Cass enrojeció mientras el chico que no conocía se reía y Crowley gruñía, él ya había aguantado suficiente a Dean; intentó detenerlo, hacerle ver que no estaba bien que tomara de esa manera, e incluso amenazó con decirle a Lisa pero era como si le entrara por un oído y le saliera por otro.

—Sin duda estás muy mal. Iremos por un café y luego a tu casa—intentó alejarse pero Dean se lo impidió—Vamos, Winchester, no estoy de humor para tus bromas.

Dean no contestó sino que chocó sus labios contra los de Cass de una manera un tanto brusca y sucia. Lo besó como si estuviera muriéndose por hacerlo; lo besó ahí frente a Crowley y el chico que no conocía, lo besó frente a su padre que esperaba a un lado del auto.

Y cuando su aliento se mezcló con el suyo Castiel se sintió ebrio de sensaciones, y ebrio físicamente ya que el aliento de Dean tenía algo más que cervezas y tequila. Se abrazó a Dean mientras ambos se besaban.

Se besaron como si fuera la primera y la última vez. Aunque ambos sabían que así sería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando escribí éste cap yo aún no aceptaba mi sexualidad y decidí abordarlo desde una experiencia ajena pero siento que, a pesar de evitarlo, una parte de mí se reflejo...


	38. 37.

> _Cass dejó de jugar con su corazón._

_…_

—Te extrañe—Gabriel lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Cass guardaba sus cosas en el casillero—Lo cierto es que era aburrido estar sin ti, ¿tienes idea de cuánto te extraño? Hay tanto que platicarte—Castiel sonrió mientras cerraba el casillero.

— ¿Puede ser después? Tengo que hablar de algo con Dean—aclaró al ver la mueca de su mejor amigo.

—Es algo malo, ¿verdad? Te ves como si no hubieras dormido nada.

Cass suspiró mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el hombro de Gabriel pidiendo un mudo consuelo que no tardó en llegar.

Después de que habían ido por Dean su padre le ayudó a bajarle la borrachera lo suficiente para entregarlo en su casa a las cuatro y media de la mañana. Cuando los dos Novak regresaron apenas y habían podido descansar una hora cuando Becky los levantó para desayunar.

Cass se encontraba lo que seguía de cansado; estaba triste, molesto, agotado. Sentía que no tardaba en derrumbarse así que sólo le pidió un abrazo a Gabriel, deseando que se le pegara un poco de su energía para seguir adelante.

—Entiendo—susurró Gabriel mientras lo abrazaba—Todo va a estar bien, Cassie. Aquí tienes al mejor amigo del mundo—Cass sonrió mientras se apartaba—Bien, te apartaré un lugar en el comedor. No tardes, ¿de acuerdo? Escuché que habría espagueti, a ti te encanta—Cass asintió mientras intentaba mantener esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—Y sonríe, al mundo le gusta tu sonrisa.

Cass negó con la cabeza, divertido, mientras veía a su mejor amigo alejarse en dirección contraria.

Con mucha dificultad se colgó la mochila y fue en dirección al baño que se había convertido en su lugar de reuniones con Dean, sintiendo el corazón en un puño a punto de aplastarlo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, amenazando con derrumbarlo, mientras su mano libre comenzaba a empaparse de sudor. Quería dar media vuelta y correr, huir hasta México y poner un pequeño negocio de tacos. 

Pero no pudo porque ya estaba dentro de aquel baño y Dean lo esperaba sentado en los lavaderos. Parecía igual de cansado que él pero no dejó que el corazón se le ablandara, tenía que ser honesto por una vez desde que lo conoció. Aferrarse a lo poco que quedaba en su corazón y afrontar lo que vendría.

No quería llorar de nuevo abrazando su almohada, preguntándose si las cosas podrían ser diferentes de alguna manera; no quería llorar en brazos de su padre sintiendo que no tenía un lugar en el mundo, sintiéndose como un pequeño niño perdido en el supermercado mientras llamaba a gritos a su madre.

Dean alzó la cabeza bruscamente al escucharlo entrar y supo sin lugar a dudas que aquello no tendría un final feliz.

Estaban ahí para hablar de algo serio por primera vez desde que se conocieron, ni siquiera cuando empezaron todo aquello habían sentido aquel nerviosismo. Pero cuando se conocieron no tenían ni idea de lo importantes que se volverían el uno para el otro; de que aquello que había comenzado como un simple juego, parte de una experimentación social, ahora los hacía sentir desesperados e impotentes por no poder hacer que durara otro poco.

—Hey—lo saludó Cass mientras le sonreía— ¿Cómo te encuentras? Parece que no descansaste mucho—Dean sonrió con amargura mientras comenzaba a balancear los pies como un niño de tres años.

—Venir a clases con resaca no es buena idea—aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—Oye, lo de ayer yo lo…

—No te preocupes—lo interrumpió—No pasa nada, descuida.

—Tú tampoco pareces haber dormido mucho.

—No lo hice, los medicamentos me alteraron las horas de sueño—dijo y decidió recargarse en la pared a un lado de la puerta—Probablemente me quede dormido durante historia, no lo sé—ambos sonrieron incómodos—Supongo que ya sabes por qué estamos aquí, ¿verdad?

Dean tragó duro mientras asentía.

Ninguno habló después, ambos querían alargar aquello lo más que pudieran; Cass moría por ir a abrazar a Dean, sumergirse en aquellos ojos una última vez, pedirle que lo besara hasta que sonara el timbre, que lo tocara hasta que sus manos estuvieran grabadas a fuego en su piel.

Quería quedarse, quería alargar aquello pero sabía que ya había sido suficiente, que ya se encontraba ardiendo en llamas y lo mejor era apagar el fuego cuanto antes.

—Supongo que también piensas que lo mejor sea acabar con esto—susurró el chico sentado en los lavabos rompiendo sus cavilaciones.

—Es más que claro que también nos van los chicos—habló como si aquello no estuviera lastimándolo—Y yo…no quiero lastimar a nadie más, Dean. Nunca me perdonaré por haber lastimado así a Hannah—Dean apretó los dientes.

—Pero ella lo aceptó, Cass. Dijo que…

—Sí—lo interrumpió Castiel, molesto—Dijo que estaba bien pero tú no viste su cara, Dean. Tú no la viste llorar mientras reclamaba el por qué no le dije desde el principio que había alguien más—Dean gruñó mirando el suelo—Le rompí el corazón a una chica que no se lo merecía y no se lo romperé a alguien más— _ni siquiera a mí,_ pensó para sus adentros.

Aunque creo que todos sabemos que eso ya era un poco tarde.

Dean quería reírse con amargura, reclamarle muchas cosas pero ¿qué le reclamaba? Castiel no había hecho absolutamente nada malo, él fue el mejor en todo; En hacerle anhelar su compañía, en estar ahí siempre sin importar la hora. Cass siempre era su momento favorito del día y, tal vez, por eso estaba enojado. Porque ya no lo tendría.

No, realmente estaba enojado porque él no valoró lo que Castiel le estaba brindando; Cass siempre le había ofrecido algo más que pasar el rato a escondidas, Cass se preocupaba por él siempre y le pagaba diciéndole que no se metiera, que no eran nada. Recordándole que aquello sólo era un maldito juego el cual ahora se cobraba el premio con creces porque Dean iba a echar de menos a Castiel, sabía que no podría encontrar persona que le brindara algo tan puro como lo que Cass le daba a escondidas del mundo.

—Bien, supongo que está bien—Dean asintió mientras se bajaba de los lavabos—Creo que ya me hiciste ver que soy bisexual así que…

—Sí, y que yo soy gay o algo así—Cass le sonrió cuando al fin se digno a mirarlo—Al menos creo que podría intentar algo con un chico una vez que haya pasado un tiempo—Dean frunció el ceño ante la imagen de Cass con alguien más—Pero no tenemos que dejar de hablarnos o de llamarnos, Dean. Podemos…podemos ser amigos normales, sin esa cosa sexual de por medio—ambos se miraron, esperanzados—Podemos salir a veces y ya no tendría que ser secreto

La sonrisa de Cass era muy diferente a las que Dean estaba acostumbrado; era dolorosa, era realmente hermosa, como un arcoíris en medio de la lluvia, un arcoíris rodeado de relámpagos y violentas ventiscas. Era un sentimiento que no se atrevió a sentir.

No iba a negar que quería a Cass, en serio lo hacía, pero no era suficiente y creo que ambos lo sabían, por eso lo estaban terminando antes de que aquello tomara forma y los destrozara a ambos.

—Suena bien—susurró mientras le sonreía—Antes de…antes de que te vayas, ¿puedo abrazarte?—Cass se tensó ante el rostro de Dean—Por favor.

Cass dejó su mochila en el suelo para ir a abrazar a Dean, ambos tuvieron cuidado con el yeso y se abrazaron intentando robarle al tiempo un momento más. Cass escuchaba los acompasados latidos del corazón ajeno como quien escucha su melodía preferida, como quien escucha aquella canción olvidada que lo hace sentir de vuelta a sus momentos más felices. El sonido de aquel corazón siempre sería la melodía favorita de Castiel, e iba a extrañarlo.

Dean enterró la nariz en el cabello de Cass e inhalo sin vergüenza, sin temor a ser descubierto. Simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y su corazón acelerarse al oler las manzanas en aquel cabello.

Besó el lado lastimado de su rostro, aquel que ya se encontraba en buenas condiciones, y deseó poder congelar el universo en ese pequeño momento, deseo guardarlo para siempre en una fotografía que le recordara la experiencia más divertida y apasionante que había tenido.

—Bien, te veo luego—Dean se apartó de Cass y le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—Tengo que terminar un trabajo y Crowley no está muy feliz conmigo como para pedirle que me lo pase—Cass sonrió mientras asentía, sintiendo que su estómago se convertía en un nudo—Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Y piensa en tu exposición de fotos que ya casi llega la fecha.

—Tú también, ya no vuelvas a tomar como ayer—lo reprendió—Me asustaste. Pudo pasarte algo malo, prométeme que no tomarás de nuevo así, Dean—Dean suspiró—Promételo.

—Ayer lo necesitaba, Cass—aclaró mientras tomaba su mochila.

—Pero hay otras maneras de desahogarse—Cass le acomodó el cabello—Cuando sientas eso llama, prometo atender sin importar lo que haga y juntos buscaremos algo mejor que ponerse hasta el coma etílico—ambos sonrieron—No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Dean asintió, sabiendo que aquella promesa tenía más valor que la que le hizo a Lisa cuando tuvo el accidente porque él no era capaz de decepcionar a aquel par de ojos color océano.

Era algo más que unas simples palabras escupidas de dientes para fuera porque Dean iba a cumplir esa promesa, lo haría costara lo que costara ya que era lo último que tendría de Castiel, era el recordatorio de que alguien se preocupó en serio por él. Y no era como si Lisa y sus padres no lo hicieran, sin embargo, se sentía diferente viniendo de Cass. Un poco más real, un poco más importante.

—Lo prometo—susurró antes de salir de aquel baño.

…

Gabriel entró al baño buscando a Castiel, su amigo le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndole que fuera a buscarlo al baño así que no dudo en salir de la cafetería e ir a por él, sintiendo la preocupación en el estómago de que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

Cass se encontraba ovillado en el rincón más alejado del baño mientras escondía el rostro entre las rodillas. Gabriel suspiró y se encaminó a él dejándose caer a su lado con un poco de asco, los baños de los chicos no eran conocidos precisamente por mantenerse pulcros y limpios.

Cuando se sentó a su lado Cass se recargó en su hombro y siguió llorando pero ya no se escondía, estiró las piernas y permaneció quieto mientras la frustración y el dolor salía en forma de llanto de su cuerpo, los lastimeros gemidos que soltaban lastimaban a Gabriel porque era justo lo que más temía, ver a su mejor amigo de esa manera.

Cass se había convertido en Michael, lo que más había temido en la vida; lloraba por alguien que tuvo que irse, por alguien que tenía a otra persona. Y Gabriel sería lo que Castiel fue en su momento para su hermano. Gabriel sería quien le devolviera la confianza, quien limpiaría las lágrimas y sacaría sonrisas porque tal vez no era su hermano pero sí su mejor amigo, y ese era su trabajo.

Gabriel lo abrazó mientras comenzaba a mecerlo y a susurrarle pequeñas palabras de aliento, peinando aquel desordenado cabello y entonándole cualquier canción que lo tranquilizara.

Sabía que le iba a doler, sabía que Cassie necesitaría tiempo, pero también sabía que aquello había sido lo mejor.

—Duele mucho—susurró Castiel mientras seguía llorando—Duele porque ya es tarde, Gabriel. Yo lo quería—Gabe suspiró y lo siguió abrazando—Haz que deje de doler, por favor. Haz que no duela de esta forma—los ojos de Gabriel se llenaron de lágrimas mientras seguía abrazándolo.

—Fue tu idea, Cassie—le susurró—Era momento de dejarlo ir—Cass lloriqueó sobre su hombro—Castiel…

—Nadie dijo que dejar ir a la persona que más amas dolería de esta forma—masculló entre lágrimas—No era parte del trato, Gabriel. Esto no se me dijo—Gabe suspiró mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte— ¿Por qué no paré cuando había sido suficiente?

El llanto de Castiel podría desgarrar el alma de cualquiera porque él no era considerado un chico que llora; Gabriel podía contar las veces que lo había visto de esa forma con los dedos de una mano y le sobrarían dedos. Una fue cuando su abuela murió y la otra cuando Michael se mudó a Arizona.

También lo había visto así hace meses por culpa de Dean y eso le enfurecía porque Cass se dejaba destrozar de esa manera tan dolorosa por un chico que no sabía el efecto que causaba; porque Cass olvidaba las promesas que se hizo a sí mismo sobre jamás llorar por alguien, por jamás sentirse así por una persona.

—Porque no querías hacerlo, Cass. Querías más de lo que te tocaba—Castiel sollozó ante las palabras de su mejor amigo—Estarás bien, Castiel. Ninguno se murió y ninguno se irá al otro lado del país como con Michael y Lucifer—aquello lo consoló un poco—Luego conocerás a un lindo chico que te quiera como tú quieres al idiota ahora y serán felices. Se casaran, yo seré el padrino, y adoptarán a dos niños africanos—Castiel se soltó riendo mientras se apartaba de su amigo.

“—O podrías casarte con una chica y ser feliz con ella, tendrás muchos niños y una gran casa con alberca, pero que esté cerca del centro por favor, no quiero que quedemos lejos de la civilización—ambos volvieron a reírse.

Castiel lo miró con el rostro empapado y los ojos enrojecidos, mostrándole aquel color tan triste en ellos.

Parecía que estaba más allá de lo que un corazón roto significaba, a Gabriel no lo habían lastimado de aquella forma y por eso se preguntaba ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a Castiel le dolía tanto haber terminado aquello con Dean? Apenas habían durado dos o tres meses, ¿por qué permitía que lo destrozara de esa manera?

— ¿Tú vivirás conmigo y mi familia?—preguntó entre risas.

—Claro que sí, tonto—Gabriel sonrió y comenzó a limpiarle el llanto con la manga de su suéter—Seré tu fiel compañero y estaré a tu lado apoyando cada estúpida idea que cruce por tu cabeza. Eso y que tú me vas a mantener toda mi vida—Castiel volvió a reírse a carcajadas—Eso está mejor. Era mentira lo que te dije, Cassie.

— ¿No tendré que mantenerte?

—Oh, no. Eso desde luego es verdad—ambos sonrieron—Yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte a limpiar el desastre—ambos se miraron sonriendo—Incluso cuando las cosas salgan mal.

Castiel volvió a abrazar a Gabriel.

Ambos se quedaron encerrados en el baño aún después de que el timbre sonara, sentados en un suelo que parecía no haber sido lavado desde que inició el año. Castiel se encontraba hecho un ovillo a un costado de Gabriel mientras éste dibujaba algo en su yeso.

…

—Supongo que mis padres fueron los culpables—murmuró Castiel mientras miraba el pastelito que tenía frente a él.

—Mamá dijo que era lo mejor—masculló Gabriel con la boca llena—Así que ya no más casa de Lucy para nosotros.

Ambos se encontraban en la pastelería de los Shurley sentados a un lado de la ventana que daba a la calle mientras terminaba la tarea y comían pastelillos que la misma señora Shurley les había dado.

Cuando salieron de clases Cass y Gabriel escaparon de sus amigos porque el primero no se encontraba con mucho ánimo, quería estar a solas con su mejor amigo así que, después de marcarle a su madre, se habían dirigido al negocio de pasteles. Natasha les había hecho un ligero almuerzo que Gabriel cambio por donas y malteadas.

Gabriel estaba poniendo al corriente a Cass sobre lo que había pasado mientras estaba en arresto domiciliario…no, que diga, en recuperación. Así se había enterado que sus mejores amigos ya no vivían con Lucifer, que Kevin estaba viviendo con los Talbot y que al parecer Lucy tendría un niño, o hasta ahora eso era lo que decían. También que Gabriel tendría un nuevo hermanito al cual molestar pero se le hacía realmente injusto que tuviera que esperar sus buenos cinco años para que creciera y así pudiera jugar con él.

Cass asentía y hacía comentarios en los momentos justos. Se encontraba distraído haciendo el resumen que el de historia había pedido, que Gabriel decidiera ignorar la tarea era otra desventaja porque parecía que su amigo tenía conversación hasta para finales del año.

Mientras Gabriel le contaba los preparativos para su cumpleaños, recordándole que más le valía darle un regalo digno de un dios como él, Cass vio aparecer al ayudante de la señora Shurley en el mostrador; cargaba una bandeja llena de esos pastelillos de _Star Cakes_ que le encantaban.

Cass no lo conocía de antes por lo tanto le sorprendió verlo, era demasiado alto o tal vez lo veía así porque estaba del otro lado del mostrador y él sabía que la mamá de Gabe usaba un escalón; tenía el cabello dorado ligeramente desordenado, un mandil salpicado de manchas de lo que posiblemente era la mezcla para aquellos pastelillos; incluso parecía que tenía harina en el rostro pues no podía ser así de blanco ¿o tal vez sí?

—Cassie, te estoy hablando—masculló Gabriel haciéndolo que dejara de ver al chico—No babes sobre la tarea—se burló aquel chico mientras miraba en la misma dirección que su amigo.

— ¿Y él quién es?—preguntó en un susurró mientras veían al chico acomodar todos los pastelillos oscuros en donde iban y luego desaparecer tras la cortina.

—Es el ayudante de mamá—aclaró Gabriel mientras lo miraba enarcando las cejas—Se llama Alfie, o eso creo. Pienso que es un diminutivo para Alfredo pero mamá lo llama Sam a veces—Gabe se encogió de hombros— ¿Algún interés en específico?—Cass se ruborizó.

—No, Gabe, para nada. Sólo fue…se me hizo lindo—Gabriel se cruzó de brazos—No me mires así, Gabriel. No es como si fuera a ir y…

—La última vez que me dijiste que un chico te pareció lindo terminamos donde estamos, Cassie—lo reprendió—No me has dicho nada desde que salimos del baño, necesitas hablarlo.

Cass dejó caer la cabeza sobre su libro de historia y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Cuando volvieron a clases se encontró con Dean besándose con Lisa en el pasillo y aquello volvió a lastimarlo.

Acababan de terminar su secreto, acababa de llorar con dolor por culpa de aquel muchacho y su brutal rechazo y él…él estaba como si nada, abrazando y besando a su novia; dándole todas esas sonrisas que le dio a Cass cuando lo llevaba a La Push, todos esos besos que le brindó en Baby. Ella se quedaba con todo y lo dejaba sin nada.

No podía culparlo si se trataba de su novia, después de todo se suponía que debía de ser así, pero eso no quitaba que Castiel se molestara por eso. Acababa de dejarlo, de terminar con lo que sea que tenían y él volvía a ella sin rastro de culpa, ¿qué tan justo era aquello?

—No entiendo qué debería de hablar—masculló intentando calmarse—Andaba con un chico que tenía novia, ya terminamos. Fin del asunto, Gabriel—escuchó a su amigo suspirar.

—Es que yo…yo no entiendo por qué te duele tanto—Cass lo miró confundido—Escucharte llorar de esa manera…no lo entiendo, Castiel. Tu dolor, tus…tu llanto. ¿Por qué te duele?

Cass se encogió de hombros mientras se incorporaba y miraba hacia la ventana; la lluvia volvía a caer con lentitud, como si tomara su tiempo y contara gota tras gota cayendo hasta desaparecer en el concreto. Volvían a crearse constelaciones en el cristal, Cass quería encontrarlas con sus dedos, quería unir esas pequeñas gotas que habían quedado y descubrir los secretos que escondían.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto? No lo entendía. No entendía por qué lloró como lo hizo en el baño, no entendía por qué le faltó el aire cuando vio aquella escena tan característica de Dean tomado de la mano con Lisa; no entendía por qué su pecho dolía como si lo comprimieran; no entendía por qué sus ojos ardían al recordar aquel abrazo y la promesa susurrada antes de que la puerta se cerrara y marcara el final.

¿Por qué dolía? ¿Por qué querer a alguien dolía? ¿Por qué cuando lo veías con la persona que él quería te lastimaba como millones de cuchillas? Castiel no lo entendía, o tal vez no quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué el que Dean estuviera con Lisa le tendría que doler de aquella manera? Bueno, para nosotros tal vez era más sencillo que para él porque no estamos enamorados de esa persona, era demasiado obvio el por qué verlos juntos le lastimaba al punto de cortarle el aire.

Verlo con Lisa le recordaba lo que no podía tener con la persona que quería. Verlo con ella, de su mano, abrazándose en los pasillos y susurrándose cosas que sólo ellos entendían le demostraba que nunca tuvo un lugar en aquella vida, que siempre sería el secreto de Dean.

—No lo sé, Gabriel—susurró sin dejar de ver la ventana—No sé, ¿duele que no me quisiera? Tal vez duele porque…porque “salir del closet”—hizo las comillas en el aire con su brazo libre—No es tan fácil como parece, o como Michael lo hizo ver—Gabe suspiró—A mi hermano siempre lo vieron con Lucifer, siempre lo señalaron y dijeron “marica”. Cuando al fin lo dijeron no causó tanto revuelo pero yo…Gabe, anduve con Hannah, tontee con Anna, me besé con varias chicas en mi fiesta de cumpleaños—negó con la cabeza.

“—El miedo a que te señalen, a que digan que siempre te las diste de hétero cuando a escondidas querías polla. Que digan algo respecto a que tú y tu hermano sean gay. Es muy difícil, Gabriel. Y yo tendré que hacerlo solo. Tendré que decir que me gustan los chicos cuando el que provocó eso tiene a su novia. Yo seré el criticado, Gabriel, al que señalaran en los pasillos y dirán “marica” y eso duele—Gabriel suspiró mientras tomaba su mano con yeso—Porque tendré que hacerlo solo y Michael…él tuvo a Lucifer.

Cass se llevó la mano sana al rostro e intentó ahogar un sollozo porque aquello era verdad, no lo había visto hasta que lo dijo. Dean lo había dejado solo para afrontar las habladurías y las criticas, porque él no sostendría su mano en los pasillos y le haría saber qué estaba ahí con él, que afrontarían aquello.

Sí, estaban en el siglo XXI, sí, había gente que adoraba mirar ese tipo de parejas e incluso las fotografiaba pero no todos eran así, algunos aún sentían repulsión ante eso, algunos aún se les hacía repugnante ver a dos chicos de la mano; incluso había quién seguía insultando a Charlie y a Jo alegando que era un desperdicio de mujer cuando no era cierto, ¡al contrario! Diría Gabriel, eso era un combo que deberían disfrutar.

—Pero no estás solo, Cassie—lo consoló su amigo—Nos tienes a nosotros, tienes a Charlie y a Jo, tienes el apoyo de tus padres—Cass lo miró entre los dedos—No digo que vaya a ser fácil, sé que no lo será, pero tampoco digo que tienes que pasar por esto solo. Y no tienes que salir justo ahora, hazlo a tu tiempo.

Ambos amigos eran ajenos a que el ayudante de Natasha había estado escuchando atentamente su conversación mientras barría.

Le causaba pesar que un chico tuviera que sufrir por eso solo. Cuando a él le tocó tenía a su novio…que resultó bisexual y lo dejó por una porrista de la universidad, pero al menos sostuvo su mano durante aquello, le dijo que todo estaría bien y que no tenía de qué preocuparse porque se tenían el uno al otro. Era triste que la persona que te hizo salir del closet no lo hiciera contigo.

Con temor y un poco de vergüenza se acercó a ellos.

Quería dar su opinión aunque no se la hubieran preguntado, sabía que era de mala educación pero no quería ver a aquel chico tan desanimado, no cuando el otro hasta le ofrecía su pastelillo para compensar su tristeza. Y si algo había aprendido en el tiempo que llevaba ayudando a la señora Shurley en la pastelería, aparte de hacer la crema de galaxia, era que Gabriel Shurley nunca compartía sus dulces. Nunca.

—Perdón que me meta—atrajo la atención de ambos.

—Oh no, mierda. Escuchaste todo—el chico de gabardina volvió a cubrir su rostro haciendo que Gabriel sonriera—No, no. Qué pena, ¿podrías olvidarlo? Por mi salud mental.

Aquello hizo que sonriera. El chico era realmente adorable, la punta de sus orejas estaban de un brillante color rojo y hacía que Gabriel se riera lo más disimulado que podía.

—Bueno, no era mi intención—se disculpó mientras le sonreía a pesar de que no podía verlo—Yo soy gay—aquello hizo que ambos chicos lo vieran—Y sí, no es fácil salir solo, no me pasó, yo tenía novio cuando lo hice, pero con el tiempo sólo se vuelve…te vuelves inmune a las cosas que te digan—se encogió de hombros—Gabe tiene razón, hazlo a tu tiempo y no te presiones. Encontraras a quién te ayude para hacerlo más fácil o tendrás la valentía necesaria de hacerlo por tu cuenta.

Cass se perdió en aquel bonito rostro.

Alfie o Sam o como se llamara tenía ojos muy bonitos, eran de un azul más claro que el de Cass, era como el cielo en primavera en un lugar donde al menos pudiera notarse el cielo. Ya saben, de ese color azul que parece no acabarse mientras nos envuelve con su manto. Incluso tenía una pequeña sonrisa torcida que intentaba ser tranquilizadora. Él sin duda era buena persona.

— ¿Por qué no sabía que eras gay?—preguntó Gabriel con un mohín haciendo que Alfie lo mirara.

—Porque no preguntaste—dijo como si no fuera obvio—No es como si te presentaras ante las personas con un _Hola, soy Samandriel, tengo 20 y soy gay._ Eso es raro.

—Mmm, no lo sé—Gabriel tomó el pastelillo que le había dado a Cass y se lo comió—En estos tiempos ya parece que tienes que presentarte así.

—El error es asumir que todos somos heterosexuales, Gabriel—señaló Alfie sin más—Deberías de tenerlo en cuenta—Cass lo miró sonriendo mientras Gabriel se encogía de hombros.

—Así que eres universitario—le habló el hijo de la dueña de aquel local mientras lo miraba acusadoramente— ¿Algo más que no sepa, Samandriel?

— ¿Por qué te llaman Alfie si tu nombre es Samandriel?—preguntó Castiel haciendo que aquel chico lo mirara interesado.

—Cuando iba en secundaria era muy desgarbado—aclaró mientras se encogía de hombros—Tanto que mis compañeros me llamaban Alfiler. Mi…mi ex novio me decía Alfie de cariño y pues…Samandriel no es el nombre más bonito de todos así que prefiero Alfie—Cass sonrió—Tu nombre es…

—Castiel—aclaró mientras le extendía la mano libre de yeso—Me sorprende que no lo sepas si te llevas bien con Gabe.

—Exacto, Alfie—murmuró Gabriel mientras miraba con ojos entrecerrados como aquel par se estrechaba la mano—Es mi mejor amigo, tuve que hablarte de él en algún punto.

Alfie sonrió y Cass pensó que todo estaría bien lo cual lo confundió, ¿las cosas podían arreglarse así de rápido? ¿El dolor podía pasar a segundo lugar sólo con contemplar una sonrisa amigable?

Jamás lo entendería, así como nunca entendió por qué no pudo sacar a Dean de su cabeza la primera vez que sonrió, no entendería porque sentía que las cosas se había arreglado ahora que aquel chico le estaba sonriendo de esa manera, como si él supiera por lo que pasaba y lo tranquilizara diciendo que todo estaría bien.

—Lo hiciste—coincidió mientras soltaba a Cass y volvía a tomar la escoba—No pensé que fuera alguien tan lindo—Cass se ruborizó mientras Gabriel se atragantaba con el pastelillo—En fin. Deberían de terminar la tarea. Si necesitan algo solo llamen.

Gabriel lo miró con molestia mientras se alejaba y Cass lo miró con algo más.

¿Una persona podía hacer que aquello doliera menos? ¿Una sonrisa podía borrarle todo el dolor que Dean causaba? Porque si era así quería una dosis diaria de aquella morfina, más si tendría que estar viendo a Dean todos los días en los pasillos y pretendiendo que eran amigos. Iba a necesitar una sobredosis para actuar como si nada.


	39. 38.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy segura que alguien había hecho una lista de spotify con todas las canciones que aparecían pero no la tengo así que pido perdón...

> _Dean ardió por culpa de Castiel._

_…_

Cuando Dean supo que tendría un hermanito su madre le dijo que debía compartir sus juguetes con él, que debía cuidarlo y por nada del mundo dejar que alguien lo lastimara. Dean nunca tuvo problemas con esas indicaciones, hasta la fecha seguía cuidando a Sam como si de su propia vida se tratara, le había compartido sus juguetes pero hubo uno que no dejó que Sammy tocara por nada del mundo.

Era un auto de colección, él siempre lo utilizaba cuando jugaban por la casa, no dejaba que Sammy lo usara, no dejaba que su madre se lo llevara ni que su padre lo tomara. Nadie tocaba ese carrito porque era de Dean, era suyo y no debía de tomarlo sin su permiso.

Algo así le estaba pasando ahora. Tenía nuevo carrito que no quería que nadie tocara y no era precisamente Baby.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se había despedido de Castiel. Dos largas semanas en las que tenía que conformarse con mensajearse de vez en cuando y saludarse en los pasillos. Habían prometido seguir siendo amigos pero era diferente porque cuando salían no podía tomarle la mano ni besarlo, porque cuando se sentaban en el impala a platicar no podía abrazarlo y susurrarle todo lo que sentía al oído.

Además, Cass parecía demasiado ocupado, apenas si tenía tiempo para salir con él.

Y eso le molestaba.

Le enfurecía que Cass ya no tuviera tiempo para él, le entristecía verlo reír con sus amigos sabiendo que ya no podría escucharlo en la oscuridad de su nena. Le dolía mirarlo en los pasillos y saber que no podía tomarlo de la mano para encerrarse en un salón y besarse hasta que sonara el timbre porque los amigos no hacían eso, porque habían decidido terminar aquello y porque él tenía novia.

Pero había algo que le enfurecía más que nada de toda esa distancia que se abría entre ellos como un enorme cráter donde había caído un meteorito, era ese estúpido chico de auto plateado que lo recogía, a él y a Gabriel, cada dos días a la salida. Lo habría dejado pasar si aquel chico se hubiera comportado como cualquier otro pero no lo había hecho.

Dean se había dedicado a su pasatiempo favorito, mirar a Cass a escondidas, y por eso notó el comportamiento de aquel idiota con él. A veces le traía una caja de pastelillos, a veces le cargaba la mochila y otras le abría la puerta del auto, ¿lo peor? Gabriel parecía encantado con aquello cuando a él siempre lo miró con odio cuando se le acercaba a Cass.

No quería ver a Cass con alguien más; no quería que otra persona lo abrazara como él ni le sacara las sonrisas que él; odiaba imaginar a Cass rasguñando otra espalda, susurrando otro nombre en la oscuridad; tomándole fotos a otro mientras reían por las calles.

Era su carrito, nadie podía jugar con su carrito, nadie podía tocarlo ni presumirlo ante las personas porque era de Dean.

Además, ¿qué pretendía Castiel al comenzar a salir con alguien tan pronto? Le dijo que pasado un tiempo tal vez lo intentaría, ¡dos semanas no eran suficientes! No para superar aquello.

Dean aún quería escapar con Cass, aún lo añoraba mientras estaba abrazando a Lisa, lo extrañaba en las noches de insomnio sabiendo que él estaría a un mensaje de distancia. ¿Cómo le decía que Seattle lo había aceptado? ¿Cómo lo besaba de la emoción por ir a la universidad que tanto quiso? No podía.

Por eso se dedicaba a verlo en la oscuridad mientras el fuego recorría sus venas, se dedicaba verlo platicar alegremente con aquel chico en la fiesta que Gabriel había dado por su cumpleaños. Dean sólo había ido sabiendo que estaría Castiel pero no se espero verlo llegar con aquel chico.

De todas formas, ¿no era mayor para andar con un chico de preparatoria? parecía un chico de universidad, no había de otra pues no lo recordaba de su antiguo colegio ni de la escuela. ¿Dónde lo conoció?

Se acabó el contenido de su vaso mientras veía a Cass bailar con aquel chico como si no estuviera rodeado de personas. Bueno, no sólo bailaba con él, también estaban Charlie, Jo y Kevin con ellos, bailaban en un apretado circulo mientras reían y hablaban.

La escena que se originaba ante sus ojos se le hacía demasiado familiar, las sonrisas de Cass, el cómo las luces jugaban con su rostro dándole esa sensación de irrealidad, en cómo alzaba las manos al aire mientras cantaba. Todo era un déjà vú.

Dean sentía que su estomago ardía al verlo abrazar a aquel chico y bailar con él al igual que como habían bailado el día de su cumpleaños con los altavoces cantando _My, My, My_ a todo pulmón.

La música era diferente, el ritmo era muy distinto al que bailaron ellos pero la sonrisa de Cass, esa era la misma; la sonrisa que le robaba el aliento y le hacía querer besarlo hasta hacerlo reír. La forma en que se movía mientras cantaba a voz de grito, en como su cuerpo se cubría de sudor.

Dean alcanzó otro vaso y se tomó el contenido de golpe.

—Podría asar carne sobre ti de lo caliente que estás—habló Crowley mientras aparecían, él y Meg, frente a él—Y no es un cumplido, mi amigo.

—Hoy no—masculló como respuesta.

—Bueno, yo me pondría igual si viera a alguien bailar con este idiota—dijo Meg mientras miraba en dirección a Castiel—Aunque ese chico es lindo, ¿no lo crees?

Aquel trío miró a Cass bailar con aquel lindo muchacho, vieron como el desconocido lo tomaba de la cintura y le susurraba algo al oído haciéndolo reír, haciendo que Dean apretara con fuerza el vaso en su mano hasta romperlo. Aquel par en la pista había olvidado a sus otros amigos, parecían concentrados en su conversación y en acompasar sus movimientos con los del otro.

Dean estaba que se quemaba al ver esas manos desconocidas tocar a Cass, al verlo girar en brazos de otra persona, al verlo reír de la misma manera que hacía con él, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué le daba todo lo que le había pertenecido a Dean? Esas risas eran suyas, esas caricias le pertenecían a Dean y a nadie más, él ni siquiera tocaba a Lisa como tocó a Castiel, ni siquiera la besó como lo besó a él.

—Querida, prepárate para el mejor espectáculo—le susurró Crowley a su novia mientras la tomaba de la mano—No te perderás la novela de las once.

—Debimos traer palomitas.

Dean caminó a donde se encontraba Lisa platicando con Anna y Ruby. No estaba pensando claro, sólo quería que Castiel ardiera así como él hacía, que viera que no era tan fácil como aparentaba.

—Hola cariño—lo saludó Lisa sorprendida—Estábamos…

—Vamos a bailar.

Dean no le dio tiempo de nada, la arrastró hasta colocarse a un lado de aquella molesta pareja y comenzó a bailar con su novia.

La danza de los celos había comenzado, la forma en la que tomaba a Lisa de las caderas y acompasaba sus movimientos con los de ella atrajeron la atención de Cass.

Ambos siguieron bailando ideando miles de maneras de quemarse, de arder por lo que el otro estaba haciendo porque aquel baile tan caliente podían hacerlo dos; porque dos podían abrazar a su pareja mientras se seguían mirando, porque dos podían llegar al infierno mientras bailaban al febril ritmo de aquella música.

Dean sentía que la ropa se le pegaba a la piel mientras seguía bailando con su novia sin dejar de ver a Cass fijamente, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar al verlo a él bailar contra aquel muchacho de esa manera, como le había bailado a él en la oscuridad de su auto. El calor en su estómago se propagaba en todo su cuerpo mientras hacía girar a Lisa y la pegaba a su pecho de espaldas, pasando las manos por aquellas curvas que se sabía de memoria pero que ya no le causaban fascinación.

Cass sonreía con burla, como si aquel patético intento de molestarlo no estuviera funcionando, y eso le molestó más.

El chico con el que Cass bailaba le susurraba algo al oído haciéndolo reír, acariciaba su espalda como si deseara encajar las uñas en ella y eso estaba matando a Dean por completo, ¿por qué lo tocaba como él? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera? No tenía derecho, nadie debía mirarlo así.

Habían pasado tres canciones desde que su danza comenzó, ninguno con ganas de desistir, ninguno con dejar aquello de lado y disfrutar la fiesta. Se querían quemar, querían lastimarse, querían demostrar lo que habían perdido por jugar de esa manera.

Sus madres se lo dijeron ¿no? El que juega con fuego al final se quema. Bien, se habían pasado aquella llama durante mucho tiempo, la habían criado con cada beso y con cada caricia así que era hora de que uno ardiera cual antorcha.

La canción que sonaba en ese momento le cantaba a aquel sentimiento que querían despertar en el otro, a aquel que los estaba consumiendo hasta convertirse en cenizas de lo que fueron. Aquel sentimiento que los hacía olvidarse de las personas a su alrededor y de su pareja de baile pues ellos sólo tenían algo en mente y era quemar al otro.

_“I don't like the way he’s looking at you, I'm starting to think you want him too. Am I crazy? Have I lost you? Even though I know you love me, can’t help it?”(10)_

Dean enterró la nariz en el cabello de Lisa e inhaló esperando encontrar ese olor a manzanas que lo volvía loco pero no estaba, olía a flores, demasiado floral para su gusto.

Cass le sonrió desde los brazos de aquel chico, como si supiera la razón de su molestia, y sintió su corazón arder. Más cuando vio a aquel idiota esconder el rostro en su cuello, como si disfrutara de su aroma. El maldito y delicioso aroma a manzanas con canela.

 _“I turn my chin, music up, and I'm puffing my chest. I'm getting ready to face you, can call me obsessed. It’s not your fault that they hover, I mean no disrespect. It's my right to be hellish. I still get jealous._ ”(10)

Dean respiraba agitadamente mientras Cass sonreía como si nada. Ambos sabían quién ardía más que el otro, quien estaba consumiéndose por aquella mortal danza. Las manos de Dean temblaban mientras sujetaba a Lisa, deseando poder alcanzar al chico que estaba a unos pasos.

Sentía que no tardaría en hacer combustión al verlo girarse en brazos del maldito desconocido después de guiñarle un ojo, que su cuerpo ardía al verlo besarle la mejilla como si nada para seguir bailando.

_“'Cause you're too sexy beautiful and everybody want to taste, that’s why (that’s why)._ _I still get jealous.”(10)_

Las apuestas en el rincón más alejado de la fiesta habían comenzado. Cincuenta dólares estaban en juego a que Dean era el que ardía primero, cincuenta a que era Cass quien hacía la pataleta. Pero cien a que ambos perdían la jugada. ¿Quiénes eran los apostadores? Crowley, Meg y Gabriel, ¿quién más podría ser? Ellos se dedicaron a esconderlos, ellos habían visto lo que la ruptura del trato había hecho en los implicados por lo tanto sólo ellos eran capaces de adivinar quién perdería aquella danza celosa al termino de aquella canción.

Cuando el último estribillo sonó fue cuando ambos ardieron, haciendo que Gabriel recibiera sus cien dólares. Dean besó a Lisa al final de la canción, cansado de estar jugando al gato y al ratón con Castiel, la besó como si no la hubiera besado en la vida y Cass…bueno, él se disculpó con Alfie y fue a la cocina.

¿Por qué ambos habían ardido si fue Cass el que huyó? Porque a Dean no le quedó de otra para terminar aquello, porque sabía que con solo besar a la chica en sus brazos el otro desistiría de querer quemarlo…aunque ya era tarde, ambos estaban en llamas.

—Se los dije—habló el cumpleañero con una enorme sonrisa mientras se guardaba el dinero—Nunca duden del dios del engaño.

— ¿Clarence anda con ese chico?—preguntó Meg señalando al invitado universitario mientras hablaba con Kevin y Balthazar.

—Es un poco mayor para Alitas, ¿no?

—Sólo pasan el rato—aclaró Gabe mientras alcanzaba un vaso—Cassie no quiere pensar en lo que hizo y, convenientemente, Alfie hace que se le olvide—se encogió de hombros—No quiero ver a mi mejor amigo como él vio a su hermano y si Alfie evita eso pues bienvenido sea—Crowley miró de nuevo a la pista y vio a Dean dirigirse a la cocina.

—Sabes que Dean terminó el trato porque su padre lo descubrió, ¿verdad?

Gabriel escupió la bebida y miró a Crowley sorprendido. No, mierda. Que Castiel no se entere.

— ¿Qué carajos…? ¿Cómo los descubrió? Eran cuidadosos—los interpelados se encogieron de hombros.

—Por todos los cielos, Gabriel—Crowley lo golpeó—Era demasiado obvio, no había fuerza en el mundo que separara aquel par. Acabamos de ver el baile más celoso de todos—Meg se soltó riendo—Si John no los hubiera descubierto Dean seguiría pegado a Cassie.

…

Dean ingresó a la cocina como tromba, descubriendo a aquel chico de ojos azules envuelto en una chaqueta que no era suya debido a lo grande que le quedaba.

Estaba recargado en la encimera intentando recuperar el aire, en la luz de la cocina sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas y todo el rostro perlado en sudor haciendo que el cabello se le pegara a la frente, el cabello le cubría los ojos dándole sombras al rostro haciéndolo parecer irreal, como si fuera a deshacerse en el aire.

Dean sintió que el fuego mitigaba, que dejaba de arder mientras contemplaba a aquel chico en la cocina.

— ¿A qué estás jugando?—preguntó sin resuello el chico de cabello negro mientras lo miraba con molestia— ¿A qué carajos estás jugando, Winchester?

—A nada—susurró mientras se acercaba.

— ¡¿A nada?! ¡Bueno, eso no parecía allá!—señaló la sala—Y una mierda, Dean, ¿qué pretendías con eso? ¿Qué saltara sobre ti ignorando a Lisa?—Dean miró el suelo—No, ¡querías que dejara de bailar con él! ¿Qué mierdas pretendes?

Dean se encogió de hombros y se recargó en el refrigerador.

Ver a Castiel sudado y enojado era lo más caliente que él había contemplado en años, ver como sus ojos brillaban de furia y como aquellos labios tan bonitos se contraían en un gruñido de frustración. No iba a disculparse si era lo que Cass quería.

—Quedamos en buenos términos—lo señaló el menor con el dedo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente—Quedamos como amigos, ¡eso de allá afuera no es de amigos! ¡Esto que estás haciendo no es de amigos!

—Tal vez lo que sentimos tampoco es de amigos—murmuró el rubio con calma mientras lo veía a través de las pestañas— ¿No te has preguntado eso, Cass? ¿Qué lo que nos hizo hacer aquello no es de amigos? Dudo que le bailaras así a Gabriel en algún momento.

Castiel gruñó y tomó de la encimera un vaso vacío para arrojárselo. Dean ni se inmutó, siguió contemplando a su persona favorita rabiar como si tuviera cinco años, ¿Abbadon haría berrinches iguales? ¿Los habría aprendido de Castiel?

—Cuando tenía cinco mis padres me regalaron un carrito de colección—susurró mirando a Cass calmarse—Era un auto hermoso, era azul como tus ojos, y tenía las llantas negras mientras el techo era blanco—Cass lo miró confundido—Nadie tocaba mi auto, no dejaba que otros niños jugaran con él, ni siquiera Sammy, no dejaba que mamá lo tomara del suelo ni que mi papá lo tomara para guardarlo—comenzó a acercarse haciendo que Cass retrocediera—Nadie podía jugar con el puto carro porque era mío.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar—murmuró sintiendo la encimera a sus espaldas—Mejor se claro, Dean, ¿alguien tomó tu auto y ahora estás enojado?

Los ojos color primavera refulgieron gracias a la luz de la cocina.

Cass se perdió en ellos, descubriendo cinco tonalidades diferentes de verde, iba desde el más claro hasta el más oscuro, ¿unos ojos podrían tener tanto? Y sus pecas. Mierda, si podía ver sus pecas era que Dean estaba muy cerca.

—Alguien está tocando a mi puto auto como yo hago—le gruñó—Alguien lo está tomando como si fuera suyo cuando el puto auto es mío—Cass se cruzó de brazos—Nadie toca al maldito auto, ¿entiendes? Ni siquiera Sammy.

—Creo que ya entendí a donde vamos—colocó una mano en su pecho y lo empujó—No soy un juguete, Dean. Ni siquiera soy un maldito auto así que, siendo más civilizado, ¿a qué estás jugando?

Ninguno habló, ambos se contemplaron fijamente, intentando gritarse todo lo que estaban callando, ser honestos el uno con el otro. Decirle al otro que estaban ardiendo, que el fuego los estaba consumiendo y que sólo estando juntos se apagaba.

“ _I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby, he’s so cruel but I’m still in love with Judas, baby.”(11)_

Dean se inclinó y hundió el rostro en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho aquel chico, olfateó el sudor de Castiel, descubrió las manzanas anheladas en su piel y mientras lo hacía justificó a Eva por haber pecado de aquella forma.

Debió de saber que aquello le traería problemas, las manzanas siempre daban problemas; desde la traición de la más perfecta creación hasta el deseo de la más bonita de todas. La manzana era la representación del pecado, la figura de lo prohibido.

Y Cass olía a manzana.

Dean lo besó en aquel lugar saboreando la piel salada con ese atrayente aroma, Castiel soltó un suspiro mientras lo tomaba de la camiseta y se recargaba en su hombro. Ambos preguntándose qué carajos estaban haciendo, aquel juego ya había terminado, entonces ¿por qué parecía que aún tenían fichas?

_"I wanna love you, but something’s pulling me away from you. Jesus is my virtue and Judas is the demon, I cling to._ _I cling to_ _!”(11)_

—Salgamos—susurró Dean sin apartarse del cuello de Castiel—Mañana, vayamos a visitar a mi abuelo, pasa el fin de semana con nosotros.

—Dean, no—Castiel lo apartó mientras lo miraba con pesar—Debemos detener esto ahora, ya basta.

—Los amigos visitan a la familia de otros—masculló con molestia.

—Los amigos no bailan para provocar al otro de esa forma—señaló la entrada de la cocina—Y salimos, fuimos a comer con Ellen el miércoles—Dean sonrió.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Cass—alzó una mano y le apartó el cabello del rostro, se inclinó y pegó los labios en su oído—Escapemos a nuestro pequeño escondite. Huyamos a nuestro pedazo de cielo sólo un fin de semana. Prometo comportarme—se apartó—Con el corazón—hizo una cruz sobre su pecho—No más ataques de celos de mi parte.

Cass ladeó la cabeza, confundido mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Entonces todo aquello era una pataleta de Dean? ¿Cómo cuando le pidió terminar con Hannah?

— ¿Todo eso lo hiciste por celos? ¿En serio?—Dean se encogió de hombros haciendo que Castiel pusiera los ojos en blanco exageradamente—Y dicen que las mujeres son complicadas. Lo voy a pensar—se apartó de Dean.

—Necesito una respuesta ahorita—masculló el otro mientras lo veía dirigirse a la salida—Nos iríamos mañana temprano, también va Sammy.

—Dije que lo pensaré—murmuró Cass mirando sobre su hombro—Tienes mi número, ¿no?—Dean asintió, entusiasmado—Pues entonces tal vez te llame para decirte.

Castiel huyó de la cocina dejando que Dean ardiera en llamas por su cuenta. Jamás pensó que el fuego fuera tan intenso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10) Jealous, Nick Jonas.
> 
> 11) Judas, Lady Gaga.
> 
> Ya sé, los cambios drásticos cx.


	40. 39.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que hizo que Dean dejara a Castiel...

> _Dean se cayó a pedazos._

…

—Entonces, ¿debo sacar el número que tienen en común?—preguntó Sam mirando su cuaderno mientras Dean le ayudaba a hacer la tarea.

—Exacto, luego los divides entre los que tienes abajo multiplicándolos por estos de acá—señaló los números con el bolígrafo—Después sumarás los resultados y tendrás una diferente que tendrás que reducir.

—Esto es muy complicado—gruñó el chico mientras se despeinaba— ¿Para qué necesito las fracciones? Yo quiero estudiar leyes—Dean sonrió palmeándole el hombro.

—No lo sé, Sammy, pero las necesitas para pasar matemáticas. Así que termina eso.

Ambos hermanos siguieron haciendo su tarea en silencio, con el rasgar del bolígrafo en las hojas acompañándolos. Dean terminaba un esquema para historia sobre la independencia y su hermano hacía quebrados que, irónicamente, le estaban quebrando la cabeza.

Sus padres habían salido al depósito de chatarra de su abuelo a conseguir unas piezas que les hacían falta en el taller así que Dean había tenido que hacerle de cenar a Sam y ahora se dedicaba a ayudarle con la tarea.

Dean miraba su celular cada tres minutos esperando un mensaje de Castiel, no le había contestado desde que le preguntó si ya había comido algo. Siguió escribiendo su tarea recordando los sonidos de Cass el día anterior en su cuarto, en cómo sus uñas se encajaron en su espalda y susurró su nombre como si él fuera la salvación que pedía.

Dejó el bolígrafo y vio sus dedos temblar, como si recordaran lo que se sentía acariciar a Cass, como si quisieran investigar todos esos secretos que escondían cada curva y cada plano en su cuerpo. Vio el brillo en sus ojos mientras ambos se cubrían de sudor. Joder, Cass tenía los ojos más hermosos y perfectos del mundo, tan azules que no parecía haber cavidad para algo más. Y su sonrisa cuando ambos se quedaron acostados al lado del otro…su sonrisa _lo derretía como un helado._

Pensar en Cass de esa manera estaba fundiéndole el cerebro, lo estaba consumiendo de una manera para nada sana. Suspiró intentando concentrarse en las letras que estaba transcribiendo pero…pero no podía.

Quería llamar a Castiel, decirle que lo quería, que lo que había pasado entre ellos en su cuarto apenas había sido el comienzo. Dean se sentía tan solo y tan vacío sin su compañía, sin verlo en los pasillos y sin besarlo hasta que el timbre sonara. No podía seguir con eso.

—Sammy, tú y yo somos hermanos.

Sam levantó la vista de su cuaderno y miró a su hermano mayor de manera confundida por aquellas palabras, ¿a qué venía eso?

—Sí, Dean. Lo noto, gracias por aclararlo—Dean sonrió.

—Y me preguntaba…si yo dejara a Lisa por…por un chico—Sam enarcó las cejas—Tú… ¿tú dejarías de quererme?

Sammy contempló a su hermano en silencio, viendo como el temblor en sus manos no lo dejaban sostener el bolígrafo y en cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Dean rara vez se ruborizaba si no era haciendo algo físico.

—No…no lo haría—Sam negó con la cabeza—Somos hermanos, Dean, si esa persona te hace feliz yo estaré bien—Dean sonrió— ¿Lo preguntas por algo en especial?

—Simple curiosidad—lo tranquilizó negando con la cabeza.

La verdad era que sí, Dean estaba viendo la realidad de su vida. No podía seguir mintiéndole a Lisa, no podía seguir fingiendo que ella era la persona que lo hacía feliz si cuando no veía al pequeño chico de gabardina y deslumbrantes ojos azules se amargaba por días. Ya era momento de terminar la mentira.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a los dos chicos en la mesa y haciendo que miraran en aquella dirección.

John Winchester entró enfurecido tomando a Dean de la camisa y levantándolo como si no pesara nada. Lejanamente escuchó las protestas de Sammy y los gritos horrorizados de su madre pero ver aquellos ojos en su padre, de desquiciado y avergonzado, de repugnancia mientras estrellaba a Dean y lo abofeteaba fueron suficientes para hacerlo sentir como un niño desamparado de cinco años, el mismo niño que se escondía en las faldas de Mary cuando otros querían molestarlo.

— ¡Dime que lo que le dijo Rufus a tu abuelo es mentira!—vociferó haciendo que se estremeciera—Y una mierda, Dean, ¡dime que es mentira!

—No sé de qué me hablas—masculló recibiendo otra bofetada.

— ¡Suelta a mi hijo ahora!—gritó Mary mientras tomaba un sartén y se acercaba a su marido— ¡No lo repetiré dos veces, John, suéltalo!

Ambos miraron a la mujer de la casa, la que llevaba los pantalones en aquella familia; vieron como sostenía con fuerza el sartén en sus manos con la intención de golpear a su esposo si seguía sosteniendo de esa manera a su hijo. Detrás de ella estaba Sammy con los ojos enrojecidos mientras el llanto bañaba su rostro.

—No lo voy a hacer, ¡su abuelo dijo que era una chupa pollas!—Dean se tensó mientras su padre volvía a estrellarlo a la pared—Ahora todo tienen sentido, ¡ya veo por qué no querías largarte del maldito hospital! ¡¿Tuve hombres o maricas, maldita sea?!—Los ojos de Dean se llenaron de lágrimas—Pero le diré, oh sí. Le diré a los estúpidos Novak que mantengan a su raro hijo lejos de ti.

— ¡Que lo sueltes, dije!—gruñó Mary acercándose— ¡Atropellaste a ese chico hace una semana!

— ¡Si hubiera sabido esto lo habría aventado más duro!

Aquello molesto a Dean, fue como si encendieran la pólvora que estaba guardada en su interior.

Junto la fuerza necesaria para empujar a John lejos de él dándole el espacio suficiente a Mary para que se interpusiera entre ambos con el sartén en alto, como si de _Mjölnir_ se tratara. Sam corrió a abrazar a Dean y tratar de evitar que su padre lo volviera a lastimar.

Desde que Dean tuvo el accidente con el impala John no se había mostrado así de furioso, desde que dejaron atrás las peleas por el alcohol, las drogas y las carreras clandestinas habían avanzado como familia, más unidos y más armoniosos; no más peleas, no más golpizas, no más gritos que hacían llorar a Sam. Todo iba en orden.

—No lo quiero ver de nuevo—gruñó su padre señalándolo—No mientras vivas en mi casa.

—Ni siquiera te importa lo que yo quiero—murmuró Dean sintiendo como su corazón se rompía— ¿Por qué está mal que quiera a Cass?

John lo miró con estupefacción por encima del hombro de Mary, que no había relajado su postura.

Dean sabía que un corazón podía romperse de mil maneras distintas, metafóricamente hablando. Podía romperse por amor; por una mala amistad; por una decepción de una persona que en realidad valorabas; un sinfín de razones, pero había una ruptura para la que no había reparo, una que te destrozaba por completo y que siempre lastimaría tu pecho vivas lo que vivas. 

Era la que los padres hacían cuando no te aceptaban, cuando se decepcionaban de ti. John acababa de romper el corazón de Dean de una manera que lo dañaría para siempre, ver la repugnancia en sus ojos sólo por enterarse de que a Dean le gustaban los chicos lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida, le haría sentir que aquello estaba mal. Que él estaba mal.

—Dean puede querer a quién él quiera—susurró Sam mientras intentaba controlar el llanto—El hermano de…—antes de que dijera nombres Dean le cubrió la boca, aquello no iba a ayudar.

—No vas a golpear a mi hijo sólo porque le gusta un chico—gruñó Mary señalándolo con el sartén.

— ¡No viviré bajo el mismo techo que un maricón!—gritó John señalando a Dean—Tienes a una buena muchacha, una que puede darte hijos y la vida entera, ¡¿lo perderás todo por una polla?! ¿EN SERIO?—Dean se encogió abrazando más fuerte a Sam—Lo digo en serio, Mary, ¡si él se queda me voy!

— ¡LA PUERTA ESTÁ ABIERTA!

Mary gritó tan fuerte que ambos chicos a sus espaldas se sobresaltaron y se abrazaron con más fuerza. Sammy comenzó a llorar escondiendo el rostro en Dean.

Aquello estaba terminando de romper el corazón del mayor de los Winchester, ver como su familia se desmoronaba después de todo, volver a ver a su hermanito llorando por los gritos de su padre mientras intentaba ahogarlos escuchando el corazón de su hermano. Ver a su padre soltar de manotazos al aire y a su madre amenazarlo con un sartén. Era como si hubieran regresado en el tiempo.

—Lo dejaré—susurró interrumpiendo la discusión.

Ambos adultos lo miraron sobresaltados pero Dean se abrazó más a Sam, lo abrazó tan fuerte intentando mantener sus piezas juntas, aferrándose a lo único que valía la pena en su vida, a lo único que lo mantendría de pie una vez que aquello terminara.

Sam era la bandita auxiliar que pegaría su corazón porque vaya que quedaría destrozado cuando mirara a los ojos a Cass y le dijera que ya no podía seguir aquello.

Se rió para sus adentros con amargura. Y pensar que estaba pensando en terminar con Lisa para salir con él.

—No, tú no dejarás a nadie—gruñó su madre mientras volvía a ver a su marido—Él puede querer a quién se le dé la maldita gana, John. No es mi problema que seas tan retrógrada como para no aceptarlo.

—No es natural—gruñó el interpelado— ¿Qué crees que va a pensar la gente cuando se enteren de que mi hijo sale con chicos?

— ¡El hijo del doctor Shurley es bisexual!—gritó exasperada la dueña de la casa—Y es el mejor doctor del condado, si a la gente no le importa la orientación sexual del hijo de un excelente doctor, ¿crees que les interesa la del hijo de un mecánico?

—Bobby dijo…

—Que Dean podía salir con quien quiera mientras sea una relación de una persona, que no tuviera varias parejas a la vez—lo apuntó con el sartén—Apoyaré a mi hijo aún si tengo que correrte de la casa, ¿me oíste? No vas a lastimar a Dean por lo que él quiere.

—No—sentenció el mayor atrayendo la atención de nuevo—No…no lo quiero. Yo lo dejaré—asintió—Le diré que se acabó y no engañaré a Lisa. Iré a la universidad en septiembre así que…que mientras viva en tu techo no saldré con un chico—sentenció mientras miraba fijamente a John—Porque cuando tenga un pie afuera de esta casa, papá, saldré con quien yo quiera y tu opinión me la voy a pasar por el culo—su padre enrojeció—Iré con Benny y Crowley.

— ¿A qué? ¿A medírselas mientras se las meten a la boca?

Dean se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados sintiendo como la pequeña esperanza de que su padre estuviera bien con lo que él quería se apagaba en su pecho. Sintiendo la tristeza de haber decepcionado a su héroe.

—Iré a drogarme—dijo sonriendo con amargura—A tomar alcohol y tal vez a acostarme con Lisa. Así tal vez recuerde el hombre que, según mi padre, debo ser.

Tomó las llaves del impala y salió de la casa a velocidad. Apenas entró al auto y lo arrancó se echó a llorar con ganas, sintiendo como su alma era desgarrada y despedazada al recordar las palabras de su padre. Estacionó el impala a unas cuadras y escondió el rostro en las manos sobre el volante mientras desgarradores sollozos salían de sus labios, mientras el aire no lograba circular en su pecho y este le comprimía el corazón. Sentía que se estaba derrumbando, que se caía a pedazos y nadie podría recogerlos.

¿Por qué su padre no lo quería como era? ¿Por qué no lo aceptaba así? No había nada de malo, ¿o sí? ¿Todo este tiempo estuvo mal? No podía ser, sentir aquella felicidad que sentía cuando estaba con Castiel no podía ser malo. Cuando Dean lo miraba sentían lo que sus padres cuando se conocieron, según las historias.

Dean gritó lleno de frustración mientras seguía llorando sobre el volante del único que no lo traicionaba, de la única cosa que no lo juzgaría, de lo que guardaría las palabras que le dijo a Castiel en la oscuridad, de todos los sonidos que hicieron cuando bailaban por primera vez. Siguió llorando largo y tendido hasta que ahogó el dolor, hasta que apagó la luz que Cass encendió en su interior, hasta que se rindió de volver a encenderla.

John había apagado a Dean y no podría hacer nada porque se supone que los padres son los que alimentan tu luz, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué su padre se la apagaba?


	41. 40.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra primera vez...en esta ocasión para Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el capítulo lo había escrito con canciones de Troye Sivan de fondo como lo fueron Wild, Bite, For Him y Happy Little Pill por si sienten curiosidad o si quieren ponerlas en su dispositivo de lectura.
> 
> Esto tiene Dean bottom porque team versatil, asies cx

> _No tenían que decirlo para saber que lo hacían._

…

Cass miraba la ventana del impala mientras escuchaba a Sam hablar alegremente sobre cómo su madre le había permitido ir los fines de semana a la pastelería de la señora Shurley a ayudarla y en cómo arrastraba a Jess en el proceso.

Castiel de verdad le estaba prestando atención, le comentaba algunas cosas y le compartía sus vivencias cuando iba con Gabriel después de clases. Dean parecía encantado mientras los escuchaba platicar acerca de eso.

¿Cómo fue que Cass había aceptado? Lo cierto es que fue idea de Alfie.

Cuando regresó a la fiesta después de su discusión con Dean lo vio raro y decidió preguntarle. Le dijo que si en serio quería seguir siendo amigo de Dean no lo evitara ni intentara darle celos porque, oh sí, Alfie había notado su extraño comportamiento en la fiesta. Cass alcanzó a Dean antes de que se fuera de la fiesta y ambos hablaron con los señores Novak para que lo dejaran ir. Chuck no estuvo feliz pero Becky aceptó alegando que le hacía falta un poco de aire.

Así que ahora se encontraba en el asiento trasero de Baby platicando con Sam sobre sus días con la hermosa señora Shurley, presumiendo ante Dean que ellos tenían el placer de conocerla y de que les daba pastelillos cada que los veía llegar a la tienda. Y el viaje podría haber ido así de fabuloso si Sam, con su inocencia y ajeno a la mitad de los problemas que tenía aquel par, no hubiera pronunciado aquel nombre.

—Alfie me enseñó a espolvorear los pastelillos de galaxia—dijo entusiasmado haciendo que ambos chicos mayores se tensaran—Él es muy divertido, entiende todo lo que Jess y yo hablamos.

—Entonces no es muy maduro—masculló Dean apretando los dientes mientras tomaba una curva.

—Está estudiando literatura en la universidad, Dean—lo reprendió Sam mientras se apartaba el cabello de los ojos—Sabe hablar latín, español y está aprendiendo alemán. Es un chico divertido—Cass sonrió mirando la ventana.

—Y sabe tocar la guitarra—aclaró sintiendo como Dean lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor—Yo sólo digo, es un buen chico.

— _Is in bin chici_ —masculló el conductor haciendo que Cass sonriera—Es un idiota y ya, yo soy más genial.

Cass puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Dean a escondidas.

Aquel día había un muy buen clima, el sol hacía brillar las hojas de los árboles cubiertas de rocío, los iluminaba a ellos mientras recorrían aquella carretera que ya se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar. Cass podía admirar el perfil de Dean mientras éste discutía con Sam; el sol hacía que su piel se viera más dorada de lo acostumbrado, los rayos que los alcanzaban cubrían el cabello de aquel chico haciendo que pareciera algún tipo hilo de alta costura.

Castiel sabía que no debía estar ahí, que debió negarse y regresar a casa pero lo cierto era que extrañaba a Dean.

Extrañaba escaparse con él a su escondite, fingir que no había personas en aquel pequeño pedazo del mundo, que ellos podían ser lo que desearan. Extrañaba poder acariciarlo en cuanto la oscuridad los envolvía, poder susurrarle cuánto le gustaba su sonrisa al oído con la seguridad de que esos secretos se quedarían ahí. Sus manos picaban por poder acariciarlo como aquella vez en su cuarto y le entristecía de sobre manera.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dean en el espejo retrovisor se ruborizó y giró el rostro con brusquedad hacia la ventana.

Bajó el cristal y sacó la mano jugando con las olas del aire, sintiendo la brisa fresca que los acompañaba mientras los árboles iban escaseando cada pocos metros y la maleza los remplazaba, Cass se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba el océano a lo lejos y olía la brisa marina por la ventana y ésta le revolvía el cabello, despeinándolo por completo. Sus dedos parecían acariciar el aire, como si pudieran tocarlo pero que en cuanto se cerraban se le escapara. Era irónico pues así se sentía respecto a Dean; podía acariciarlo, podía sentirlo en sus manos, pero no podía tenerlo.

Dean entró a la pequeña reserva india que se encontraba ahí. Sam parecía estar rebosante de emoción porque parecía ir a mil por segundo, hablando sin parar sobre sus abuelos y de cómo a Cass le encantarían los pasteles de Jody y que se divertiría con las historias de Bobby.

—Espera—lo interrumpió Cass, recordando algo importante—Tu abuela, dijiste que era sheriff, ¿cierto?—Sam se giró en el asiento para verlo.

—La mejor de todas. No es que haya muchos peligros por aquí pero siempre pueden contar con ella—Cass palideció—Oh, descuida. No te hará nada.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a mi abuela, Cass?—preguntó con burla el conductor.

—Sí…bueno, verás—Cass comenzó a juguetear con sus manos—Tuvimos un incidente una vez que Lucifer nos trajo y…y pues…

—Fueron los del accidente con el carrito—aclaró Sam mientras miraba por la ventana—Ya sabes, los que provocaron el caos en esa señal.

Dean comenzó a reírse mientras detenía el auto en lo que parecía una casa demasiado alta, porque grande no era la palabra. El porche de madera oscura parecía estar a punto de caerse por la humedad, no había plantas como en las otras, bueno tenía una que otra maceta, y colgaban divertidas lámparas en el techo.

En cuanto Dean apagó el auto Sammy salió corriendo en dirección a la casa, cuya puerta fue abierta antes de que el chico la tocara.

Cass se demoró a un lado de Baby admirando aquella casa. Contando las ventanas y las posibles puertas, admirando los pequeños detalles como la camioneta y el coche patrulla estacionados a un lado del impala, las bicicletas y los balones regados por el jardín, las herramientas y los pedazos de carrocería que se regaban por todos lados como si de pequeñas flores se tratara.

Dean apareció a su lado sosteniendo su mochila. Ambos se miraron sintiendo el temor del otro, temor de acercarse a las personas que estaban abrazando a Sam como si no lo hubieran visto en décadas.

Cass quiso meterse en el auto y pedirle a Dean que lo regresara a su casa pero él le extendió la mano; Cass miró la palma de Dean, en cómo sus dedos aguardaban para sujetarse a los suyos, en cómo él lo miraba, aguardando. Castiel supo una cosa antes de deslizar con timidez su mano sobre la de Dean y entrelazar sus dedos.

Ya no iba a poder soltarlo.

…

Cass sonrió a Jody mientras esta le indicaba cómo preparar la comida.

El invitado se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudarla con la comida sólo para huir de la mirada crítica del señor Singer, que no dejó de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados desde que Dean lo presentó. Así que se encontraba en la cocina con la abuela de Dean, que para nada parecía una abuela sino una mamá, y picaba las verduras como se supone que tenían que ir.

—Eres muy callado, ¿eh?—atrajo su atención la mujer mientras revolvía algo en un bol.

—Lo cierto es que no tengo nada que decir—susurró ruborizando, poniendo cuidado de no rebanarse el dedo por andar distraído—Mamá me dice reservado.

—No es malo eso, creo que en estos tiempos ya casi no hay chicos serios—la mujer le sonrió—No estás nervioso porque te arresté aquella vez, ¿verdad?—las manos de Castiel temblaron—Ah, es eso. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Lo siento mucho—habló Cass dejando lo que hacía de lado—De verdad, no queríamos causar tantos problemas es sólo que estábamos aburridos y Gabriel dijo que sería divertido así que Kevin y yo intentamos evitarlo pero Balthazar dijo que no perdíamos nada. Nos aseguramos que no se viera ningún carro pero no contábamos con esa camioneta y…—Jody se soltó riendo interrumpiendo al chico.

—Debo decir que fue el día más interesante de mi trabajo—lo consoló mientras dejaba el bol en la mesa—Cass, no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso. Yo también fui joven aunque no lo parezca—Cass sonrió.

—Usted no parece una abuela. La mía tenía cabello blanco y muchas arrugas—Jody le palmeó la espalda.

—No somos los abuelos biológicos de los chicos, cariño. Bobby es amigo de John desde que…bueno, desde que ellos vivían en Kansas—Cass la miró interesado—Dean le dijo abuelo a Bobby cuando cumplió tres, nadie lo corrigió y Bobby es feliz escuchándolo. Así que somos los abuelos más jóvenes del condado. Termina de cortar eso, anda. Dean querrá enseñarte los terrenos.

Castiel asintió mientras miraba de vuelta las verduras frente a él. Escuchaba las risas de Sam y Dean desde la sala mientras la voz más grave de Bobby relataba algo con diversión.

Cass no tenía a sus abuelos aquí, no la menos a todos. Su abuela, la mamá de su madre, murió cuando él tenía doce, su abuelo materno le siguió al año. Los abuelos paternos vivían en Los Ángeles y muy pocas veces iban a visitarlos, en realidad no eran muy unidos, Cass no entendía qué hacían allá y su padre y su hermana acá, era una gran distancia de un lado a otro, pero tampoco era como si no los conociera, a veces iban en navidad y a veces llamaban en su cumpleaños…claro que eso no había ocurrido aquel año pero bueno, tampoco le sorprendía. Tal vez lo hacía un mal nieto no preguntar cómo estaban pero ellos tampoco eran unos grandes abuelos.

Estaba terminando de cortar las verduras cuando sintió una mano en su cadera haciendo que el cuchillo se desviara un milímetro y estuviera a punto de rebanarle el dedo. Cass dejó el cuchillo y miró al intruso sintiendo el aliento de éste en su mejilla.

—Casi haces que sangre sobre los vegetales—murmuró haciendo que Dean sonriera.

—Creo que ya has cortado suficiente, ven conmigo—lo tomó de la mano—Abuela, ¿puedo robarme a Cass? Ya lo has tenido suficiente rato.

Jody los miro con una sonrisa mientras asentía.

Dean tiró de Cass hacia la puerta trasera y salieron presurosos de la casa, la mujer de aquella casa los vio alejarse de la mano sonrientes, preguntándose por qué John se oponía tanto a eso si la sonrisa que decoraba el rostro de Dean en ese instante era la más sincera que le había visto desde el accidente.

Cuando aquel par de chicos pasaron ciertos metros desde la puerta hasta que estuvieron en lo que parecía la cima de una pequeña colina Dean lo detuvo y se sentaron sobre unos troncos.

Frente a ellos se extendía el océano con aguas grisáceas. Las olas impactaban en la orilla llena de troncos y las gaviotas volaban de un lado a otro intentando conseguir comida, Cass podía ver las pequeñas islas que flotaban sobre aquellas aguas coronadas por un sinfín de pinos de color verde. La brisa marina agitaba el pasto en sus pies haciendo que parecieran pequeñas olas.

Todo parecía tan latiente y tan vivo, como si aquel pequeño espacio fuera sólo para ellos, para sentir la paz y la armonía de todas las cosas vivas, para ser ellos sin temor a ser señalados o insultados.

Cass cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento le acariciara la piel y le revolviera el cabello mientras la escasa luz del sol le intentaba calentar la piel. Sus pulmones agradecieron aquel aire tan puro que hasta pensó que podrían crecerle plantas en ellos.

Los labios de Dean impactaron con los suyos haciendo que lo mirara. Alzó las manos dispuesto a apartarlo pero ellas tenían otro propósito, ellas lo habían extrañado, ellas ansiaban acercarlo más a él, no soltarlo, descubrir de nuevo cada curva y cada secreto que aquel cuerpo contenía. Contar cada peca y cada pestaña que el rostro que le quitaba el sueño portaba.

Se le olvidaron los motivos por los que no podía hacer eso, las razones por las que había llorado en el baño en brazos de Gabriel. Todo eso había carecido de importancia porque a veces eso es lo que ocurre. Porque el amor nos hace olvidarnos de eso.

Porque enamorarse era así, desgraciadamente. Podías tener presente miles de razones por las cual aquello estaba mal pero bastaba una mirada, una sonrisa o un simple beso para hacer que todo eso se te olvidara, para mandar a la mierda tu dignidad y tu orgullo y aferrarte a lo poco que el otro ofrecía.

Porque Cass estaba enamorado de Dean y lo había extrañado durante esos días en los que todo parecía ir bien, porque la tranquilidad y la felicidad que le ofrecía aquel chico de ojos color esmeralda era más real y pura a la que Alfie le daba con sus comentarios y sus palabras de aliento. Esa también era una desventaja del amor, ¿no? La persona que te hace una mierda emocional es, casi siempre, la misma que puede juntar tus pedazos y hacerte feliz.

Cass encontró la suficiente fuerza para apartarse de Dean y mirarlo con molestia, una molestia que era eco de su tristeza y su ilusión.

—Prometiste que te comportarías—susurró haciendo que el otro lo mirara con tristeza—Estoy seguro de que esto no lo hacen los amigos.

—Tal vez no estoy bien siendo tu amigo—susurró Dean con un nudo en la garganta—Tal vez yo quiero…quiero…—Cass enarcó las cejas—Quiero…

Dean cerró los ojos recordando las palabras de su padre, la mirada de repugnancia con la que lo contemplaba cada mañana y cada noche, sus indirectas, sus amenazas de hacerle algo a Cass si descubría que seguía en contacto con él. Los gritos de cada noche que hacían que Sam se colara en su cuarto bañado en llanto.

Uno pensaría que el que Dean renunciara a tener algo con aquel chico frente a él habría cambiado el humor de John pero que Cass lo llevara a su casa días después todo alcoholizado y drogado había empeorado las cosas. Afortunadamente no iba solo, sino con Chuck y Mary fue rápida para evitar que su marido dijera algo que no debía.

—Me gusta el color de tus ojos—dijo en respuesta haciendo que Cass suspirara con pesar—Mi abuelo sabe que tú y yo…que nos gustamos—Cass lo miró alarmado—Yo no le dije, le dijo Rufus.

—Eso explica por qué me ve tan raro—masculló haciendo que Dean sonriera.

—Te ve raro porque intenta saber qué vi yo en ti—se acercó y lo tomó del rostro—Creo que nunca lo sabrán, ni yo sé qué vi en ti—Cass se soltó riendo mientras recargaba su frente sobre la de Dean—Finjamos este fin de semana, Cass. Sólo este fin de semana.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y suspiraron la esencia del otro, se empaparon de la presencia y de aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad que habían añorado desde hace días. Cass colocó una de sus manos en el pecho de Dean hasta sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Se apartó unos centímetros para poder apoyar su oído ahí junto a su mano y sonrió. Había extrañado su canción favorita.

—Ya lo habíamos terminado—susurró Cass mientras se mantenía en brazos de Dean.

—Lo sé. Pero no quiero despedirme—Dean hundió la nariz en el cabello de Cass y suspiró—No quería hacerlo pero tenías razón, ya era demasiado obvio y yo... Dame el fin de semana como una despedida digna de lo que fuimos, ¿sí? Sólo eso pido.

Castiel frotó su mejilla en la camisa de Dean y soltó un suspiro que al otro le sonó a ronroneo. Las manos de Castiel se apresaron a la tela, como si nunca quisieran apartarse de ese lugar, como si quisieran sostener aquel cuerpo lo que le quedara de vida.

— ¿Cass?

—Yo también te extrañe—susurró sintiendo los latidos acelerados del corazón de Dean.

Dean se soltó riendo y apretó a Cass con ambos brazos, deseando congelarse en aquel momento, inmortalizarse en una fotografía y no ser separados jamás. Aferrarse a aquellos días como antes hacían, susurrar los secretos que el mar se llevaría, darse las caricias que los callejones oscuros guardarían hasta que ambos decidieran gritarlo.

Mientras Cass seguía escuchando su melodía favorita, Dean sintió la luz encenderse, esa que su padre se dedicaba a apagar cada mañana con un nuevo comentario o con un nuevo reproche. Dándose cuenta de que la luz no sólo era cosa de él. Cass era la luz que Dean quería, y no iba a perdonar a su padre por apagarla.

—Lo sé—susurró besando la frente de Cass—Lo siento.

…

Dean le abrió la puerta a Cass y éste miró interesado a su alrededor.

Después de la cena, una divertida cena donde Jody contaba anécdotas del trabajo y Bobby aventuras realmente fascinantes, Dean y Cass se habían escapado por la puerta trasera hacia la nada, claro después de que lo hiciera ir por su cámara. O eso era hasta que Dean lo dirigió al depósito de chatarra de Bobby.

Cass se encontraba maravillado por la montaña de autos que los rodeaban, intentando separar un modelo del otro. Pensó que Dean lo haría pasar la noche dentro de uno de los que estaban siendo remodelados pero fue una sorpresa ver una pequeña casita en medio de toda aquella construcción que le recordaba a _Wall-E._

Dean alcanzó el interruptor y encendió la pequeña luz que colgaba en el techo.

Era lo que parecía una habitación de motel; había una cama en medio de aquel cuarto, una puerta que seguramente daría a un baño y una pequeña cocina que estaba a tres metros de la cama. Cass ladeó la cabeza mirando los cuadros que decoraban aquellas descoloridas paredes, fotografías en blanco y negro de viejos sentimientos que albergaba aquella casa. La pared sur que estaba en la cocina era hecha de cristal y del otro lado no había autos o chatarra, se extendía la playa hasta el horizonte.

— ¿Por qué tu abuelo tiene una casa acá?—preguntó mientras se quitaba la gabardina y la colocaba en una silla seguida de su cámara.

—Es cuando se esmera en un trabajo, así no tiene que ir y venir. Se queda acá hasta que la abuela viene por él de manera para nada agradable—ambos sonrieron—Quería estar contigo sin Sam de por medio. Divertirnos.

—De acuerdo—dijo riendo mientras miraba el cielo oscuro cubriendo el mar—Éstas son bonitas vistas, ¿no lo crees?

Dean ladeo la cabeza sonriendo mientras veía a Cass recortado con el océano de fondo, con las olas golpear una y otra vez en la costa y las nubes arremolinándose en la cima.

—Hermosas vistas, sin duda—susurró sentándose en la cama y mirando a Cass con una sonrisa—Bueno, lo serían sin esa estúpida playa de fondo.

Castiel lo miró sonriendo y fue a sentarse a su lado, tomando la cámara en el camino. Y fue entonces que la charla comenzó; ambos relataban sus aventuras en esas dos semanas que se separaron, Cass relataba cómo aún no decidía qué hacer para el concurso de fotografía y Dean le narraba una divertida pelea de Crowley y Benny.

Ambos envueltos en una burbuja que nadie iba a reventar, la misma burbuja que los envolvía siempre que se encontraban juntos. Recostados en la cama a un lado del otro detallando historias fascinantes para los oídos ajenos, arrullándose con la voz del otro, riendo a carcajadas por los chistes que contaban. Buscando figuras irreales en las manchas de humedad que tenía el techo y creándoles una historia.

Dean estaba maravillado con la risa de Cass mientras le picaba el costado, disfrutando de cómo él intentaba alejarse y Dean insistía, queriendo seguir escuchando ese sonido, hacer que su risa ahogara las palabras de su padre, que lo hiciera olvidarse de que estaba mal, de que no podía estar con quien él quería. Al menos no ahora.

—Dean, basta por favor—dijo entre risas intentando apartarlo—Harás que rompa mi cámara.

Dean tomó dicho artilugio y lo examinó como si de una bomba se tratara. Le tomó una foto a Cass y luego él se la quitó para fotografiarlo a él. Guardándose ambos en aquel aparato, atesorando aquel momento para siempre. Hicieron muecas ante ella, rieron por las caras graciosas del otro.

Se divertían como niños con juguete nuevo olvidando las dos semanas que los hicieron terminar aquello, ¿por qué estaba mal cuando eran tan felices juntos? ¿Por qué se tenía que terminar aquella felicidad?

Mientras Castiel le mostraba las fotos Dean sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

—Seattle me ha aceptado.

Cass se giró con demasiada rapidez y lo miró con la boca abierta. Dean se rió de su reacción mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, el brillo en los ojos de Castiel era igual al que su madre tuvo cuando le mostro la carta.

— ¿En serio?—el interpelado asintió mientras el otro bajaba la cámara—JODER, ¡Felicidades!—ajeno a sus acciones, Castiel lo envolvió con ambos brazos y le cubrió el rostro de besos—Me alegra escuchar eso, felicidades Dean. ¡Seattle! Estarás cerca de Sammy.

—Y cerca de ti.

Cass se apartó unos centímetros colocando su frente sobre la de Dean, ambos respiraban agitadamente debido a que eran conscientes de la cercanía del otro, de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a lo que más anhelaba.

Las manos de Dean se deslizaron por la espalda de Cass hasta colarse debajo de la camisa sacándole pequeños suspiros que chocaban en sus labios. Subieron lentamente, sintiendo la cálida piel bajo las yemas, levantando la camisa en el proceso hasta poder quitársela. Los ojos de Castiel se hicieron más oscuros y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

—Quiero intentar algo—susurró Castiel mientras se inclinaba sobre Dean.

—Esto parece prometedor.

Ambos se soltaron riendo.

Dean dejó que Cass le quitara la chaqueta y la botara al suelo sin ningún tipo de protesta para después despojarle la camisa, el menor se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo miró con admiración mientras deslizaba los dedos por sus hombros, contorneaba sus clavículas, sentía el acelerado latido de su corazón, delineaba las líneas en su abdomen y volvía a subir para sentir su pulso correr a velocidad.

Dean jadeó su nombre cuando se inclinó e hizo aquel recorrido con sus labios, sintiendo como el frío de la noche desaparecía por culpa de unas suaves caricias.

Cass volvió al punto de partida y colocó su frente sobre la de Dean admirando aquellos ojos color esmeralda, admirando la infinidad de pecas en sus pómulos como quien contempla una obra de arte, perfiló con sus temblorosos dedos el contorno de los labios y luego la marcada mandíbula que lo volvía loco. Dean abrió la boca, apenas, lo que permitió que Cass tomara el labio inferior con los dientes y tirara de él para poder chuparlo, haciendo que las caderas del rubio se alzaran bruscamente, provocando rizas en el pelinegro.

Porque aquello era un juego, uno que se estaba volviendo su favorito. Se llamaba _encuentra los secretos de Dean._ Cass contó cada lunar con un beso, nombró cada peca con una caricia y sanó cada cicatriz con un toque.

Ambos se abrazaron ajenos a la tormenta que se estaba desatando en la playa, ajenos a cómo la luz en el foco comenzaba a parpadear. Sólo eran conscientes del ruido que hacía la tela al caer al suelo y de la piel siendo mordida, succionada o arañada.

—Creo que tendremos un problema—jadeó Dean mientras tomaba las manos de Cass.

—Tendremos muchos—lo corrigió el menor encima suyo—Pero ¿a cuál en específico te refieres?

—No…no hay lubricante ni nada que se le parezca aquí que no sea aceite para autos—ambos sonrieron—Y no me pondrás eso en el culo.

—Lenguaje, Winchester—lo reprendió mientras se inclinaba y delineaba sus labios con dos dedos—Creo que tendrá que ser a la antigua.

—Lo disfrutas, ¿verdad?—preguntó en un gruñido mientras Cass dejaba que le chupara los dedos.

— ¿Cómo te digo que no?

Castiel tomó el cabello de Dean con la mano libre mientras el otro lo abrazaba encajando las uñas en su espalda y ambos balanceaban las caderas al igual que en esa primera danza en el auto. Ninguno sin tomar en cuenta la oscuridad que los rodeaba ni en los relámpagos que alumbraban los océanos como si el mismísimo _Thor_ le declarara la guerra a _Poseidón_.

Cass repartía besos en el rostro, cuello y pecho de Dean, haciendo que las manos en su espalda lo tomaran con más fuerza y las piernas ajenas se enredaran en su cadera mientras las alzaba y pedía algo en silencio, algo por lo que se sentía arder.

Cuando la saliva comenzó a chorrear demasiado Cass apartó sus dedos de la boca de Dean y al tanteo los dirigió a su entrada de la misma forma que él hizo la primera vez, besándolo como Dean lo besó en su habitación para que no se sintiera incómodo, balanceándose para distraerlo del intruso que iba a joderlo.

—Ugh, con delicadeza—le gruñó apartándose, haciendo que Cass sonriera.

—Tú te moviste—lo reprendió mientras comenzaba a mover aquel intruso con lentitud.

—Sí, bueno, si mueves las caderas de esa manera no puedo…ah—jadeó apretando con más fuerza los hombros de Cass—No…ah, ¡mierda!

—Eres muy vulgar haciendo esto—murmuró Cass sin dejar de sonreír sobre sus labios—No sólo hoy, la última vez maldijiste como cinco veces.

—Pensé que no te quejarías pero veo que…ah—alzó las caderas de golpe haciendo que Cass se balanceara y metiera más de lo que era—MIERDA, ¡Cass, eso dolió!

— ¡No puedo si no te estás quieto!—gritó el otro en respuesta mientras metía el segundo—Haznos el favor de no moverte, gracias.

—Mejor distráeme.

Cass se inclinó a besarlo haciendo que a ambos se les olvidara lo incómodo que sería aquello.

El viento aullaba con furia coreado por algunos lobos que habitaban el bosque; las olas bailaban con fuerza impactando en los acantilados y en la costa; los árboles bailaban al son de la ventisca, recogiendo los secretos que acarreaba y escondiéndolos entre sus ramas, guardándolos hasta la siguiente tormenta. Algunos animales corrían a refugiarse debido a que el agua había inundado sus madrigueras; los relámpagos partían el cielo a la mitad para después desgarrarlo con su estruendoso sonido.

Dos pares de manos estaban entrelazadas y pegadas al colchón mientras éste chillaba con fuerza y la cabecera golpeaba rítmicamente la pared. Los sonidos que salían de aquel par podrían haber sido escuchados hasta la casa de los abuelos de uno de ellos pero el viento y la lluvia que rodeaba aquella pequeña casita los aislaba del mundo.

Nadie podía escuchar a Dean gemir un nombre mientras un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos color océano atlántico, porque el que tenían en la ventana no era de ese color, se movía encima de él. Ambos cuerpos ardían y se perlaban en sudor a pesar de que otros estaban temblando de frío.

Dean dejó caer la cabeza en las almohadas cuando Cass comenzó a besarle el cuello, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en aquel maravilloso vaivén que el pelinegro le otorgaba, apretando con fuerza sus manos cuando golpeaba aquel punto en especial que lo hacía gritar.

Cuando Castiel le dijo que quería intentar algo no creía que fuera aquello pero sin duda no se estaba arrepintiendo.

—Más duro—masculló mientras alzaba las caderas para recibir los empujes de Cass.

—Te dolerá después—jadeó el interpelado mientras se alzaba para mirarlo—Sé lo que te digo—ambos sonrieron jadeantes.

—Tengo el doble de tamaño que tú, Cass. Más…duro.

Castiel lo soltó para sujetarse de las almohadas mientras Dean pasaba ambos brazos por su cuello y lo atraía a él, el pelinegro lo tomó de una pierna y la colocó en su hombro ganándose un gruñido de apreciación que lo hizo sonreír.

Ahogaron los gemidos que salían del otro en sus bocas, sintiendo como todas las piezas volvían a encajar, deseando poder alargarlo más de lo que realmente podía. Cass deslizó una mano por el torso de Dean, sintiendo como el sudor hacía resbalosa aquella piel y en como los músculos se contraían bajo sus dedos; delineó los huesos que se marcaban al costado de las caderas y luego fue a las velludas piernas sintiendo como el vello se erizaba tras su caricia.

Los dedos de Dean se enredaron en su cabello y tiraron de él cuando tocó la erección desatendida. Los movimientos de Cass se volvieron frenéticos y torpes, ambos comenzaron a perder el ritmo y sólo querían sentirse más cerca de lo que estaban, enredarse al otro para que cuando aquello se terminara no los separaran.

La lluvia arreció a las afueras, el viento golpeó las ventanas, los relámpagos partieron el cielo desgarrándolo, las olas se alzaron con violencia y arrasaron con todo en la costa.

Dean gritó el nombre de Castiel.

Cass susurró el nombre de Dean.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano mientras su propia tormenta interna los atravesaba, sabiendo que ya no podrían soltarse.

…

—No sé qué carajos hacemos aquí, Crowley—masculló Meg sentada sobre el capo del auto de su novio—Espero que no sea cosa de Dean sino tendremos problemas tú y yo.

Crowley miró a su novia y puso los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía con el mechero que ella le dio en san Valentín.

Ambos se encontraban sentados a las afueras de la pastelería Shurley esperando a que el ayudante de la candente señora saliera de su turno. Aquello sin duda era cosa de Dean pero también cosa de Crowley, tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto del chico que provocó que su amigo ardiera de una manera divertida.

La puerta se abrió y apareció aquel sujeto guardando algo en su mochila, parecía metido en su propio mundo por lo tanto se sobresaltó al ver a aquel par de chicos mirándolo fijamente. Ladeó la cabeza en un gesto familiar en Cass y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Crowley.

—Eso va a matarte—dijo señalando el cigarro.

—Estoy esperando a que lo haga—contestó el interpelado con una sonrisa—No nos hemos conocido oficialmente, me llamo Crowley y esta hermosa mujer es mi novia, Meg—la chica le guiñó un ojo—Te vimos en la fiesta de ayer pero…

—Mi nombre es Samandriel—aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—La señora Shurley ya va a cerrar así que si querían un pastel o…

—La verdad venimos por ti—aclaró Meg mientras se bajaba del auto de un salto—Teníamos curiosidad, ¿por qué andas rondando a Clarence?—el interpelado frunció el ceño.

—Clarence, no me suena de nada—negó con la cabeza—Escuchen, tengo un poco de prisa, debo terminar una tarea y yo…

— ¿Qué edad tienes?—preguntó Crowley liberando el humo en forma de anillos—Pareces mayor para una fiesta de preparatoria—el chico puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo veinte, ¿bien? Estudio literatura y trabajo cada dos días con la señora Shurley, soy de Seattle pero voy a la universidad aquí, ¿algo más?—se cruzó de brazos— ¿Mi signo zodiacal? ¿Mi número del seguro social? ¿Mi árbol genealógico?

—Alitas es menor de edad, ¿sabes eso?—Crowley le dio el cigarro a Meg—No sé qué pretendes con Castiel pero…

—Oh, ustedes hablan de Cassie—asintió, comprendiendo al fin—Supongo que Dean los mandó a preguntar—ambos chicos se sobresaltaron—Castiel no tiene nada que esconder, él no tiene novia a la que le monta los cuernos—se encogió de hombros—Miren, Castiel me tiene confianza y yo le tengo aprecio así que, con permiso, debo terminar una tarea.

Crowley y Meg vieron caminar a aquel muchacho hacia el auto plateado que estaba estacionado a unos metros. La chica de cabello castaño escupió el humo lejos del rostro de su novio mientras analizaba a aquel sujeto.

—Él es gay—dijo sin más atrayendo la atención.

—Eso juega en nuestra contra, ¿no?

—Gabe dijo que Cass ya no necesitaba a Dean—habló Meg dándole otra calada al cigarro—Que aquello sólo lastimaba a Clarence y…

—Viste a Dean estas semanas, Meg—Crowley la abrazó mientras le quitaba el cigarro—Es un Dean que no estoy dispuesto a soportar—Meg le besó la mejilla.

—Te preocupas por la ardilla, no me engañes—Crowley le sonrió—Debes llevarme a mi casa antes de que se den cuenta de que no estaba con Lisa.

…

Cass delineó las cejas de Dean con uno de sus dedos, siguió con el puente de la nariz y luego con los pómulos, Dean sonrió perezosamente mientras se dejaba hacer haciendo que Cass pasara a delinear sus labios.

—Deberías de entregar nuestra historia—murmuró el chico de pecas haciendo que el otro sonriera.

— ¿Nuestra historia?—Cass se acercó con flojera hasta poder pasar sus dedos por el cabello de aquel chico.

—Para tu concurso de fotografía—dijo como si no fuera obvio—Tienes fotos de nosotros, sería una buena historia—Cass sonrió mientras se inclinaba y le besaba la frente.

—Sabes que toda la escuela puede verlo, ¿no? Verán nuestras fotos, nuestros secretos.

Dean se acorrucó en el pecho de Cass mientras comenzaba a dibujar cosas sin sentido en su piel.

Aquella tranquilidad después de haber compartido algo que para ellos sin duda fue especial era lo que Dean quería siempre, Cass hacía que se le olvidaran los insultos de su padre; Sentir los dedos de Cass masajear su cuero cabelludo mientras su mano libre se encontraba entrelazada con la de él como si fueran piezas de un todo, como si hubiesen hechos a la medida.

—Era una buena idea—murmuró somnoliento haciendo que Cass se riera—Iremos por la mañana a La Push, y no acepto un no por respuesta.

—Ahora estás más dormido que despierto, Dean. Deberías descansar.

—De acuerdo, pero iremos sin falta.

Dean alzó la cabeza para ver a Castiel, el interpelado asintió con una sonrisa dándole un golpe a su nariz con la propia, causando que ambos se soltaran riendo de lo cursis que eran.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, sintiendo como los acompasados latidos de su corazón corrían al mismo ritmo, cantando la misma canción, diciéndose todo lo que no podían. Dean lo besó haciendo que las terminaciones nerviosas de ambos se tensaran y aquella enfermedad que los consumía agitándose en sus estómagos mientras saboreaban la boca del otro.

Haciendo que el sueño quedara en el olvido porque en aquella ocasión su realidad era mucho mejor.


	42. 41.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN: Esto contiene una leve insinuación de Stony (Steve Rogers x Tony Stark) si no puse la etiqueta es porque ellos sólo salen durante éste cap y de forma muy pasajera, no esperaba que fuera más allá.
> 
> Tiene muuuuy poco y apenas un par de párrafos pero me he visto en la necesidad de advertir por si la pareja no es del gusto de algunos c:

_Castiel lo dijo._

…

Dean gruñó en protesta ante el insistente sonido que interrumpía su placentero sueño.

Giró dejando de abrazar a la persona a su lado e intentó levantarse, de verás que lo intentó, pero una fuerte punzada en el trasero lo mantuvo inmóvil haciendo que el sueño se fuera de su sistema y su conciencia lo reprendiera por no haber escuchado a Cass cuando se lo dijo.

Contó hasta diez y volvió a deslizarse por la cama hasta lograr sentarse; el culo le ardía como el infierno. Gruñó con frustración, sentía que no iba a poder moverse en semanas, y con dificultad alcanzó sus pantalones en el suelo buscando entre los bolsillos su teléfono. Miró de vuelta a la cama para asegurarse de que Castiel siguiera dormido, cuando fue así siguió con lo que estaba.

Tres llamadas pérdidas de su abuela ¡a las 7 de la mañana! ¿Quién en su sano juicio levantaba dos adolescentes a esas horas en domingo? Afortunadamente alcanzó a contestar esa última antes de que también se fuera a buzón. No habían planeado quedarse dormidos en la pequeña casita pero pues…Cass podría parecer un angelito pero podía ser el mismísimo Lucifer si se lo proponía.

—Buenos días—contestó en un susurro asegurándose de que Cass siguiera dormido.

— _Dean, cariño. Tu abuelo ya sabe que no durmieron aquí y está…bueno, entiendes_ —Dean se ruborizó ante eso— _Te llamo porque tengo que ir a la comisaria a arreglar algo que ocurrió. Sammy sigue dormido, tu abuelo fue al pueblo por una camioneta que necesita atención._

—Entiendo—bostezó—Igual, despierto a Cass y salimos para allá— _caminando como si se tratara de una tortura_ , pensó para sus adentros mientras se volvía a acostar.

— _Debí darte el lubricante antes de que te fueras_ —murmuró Jody como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.

—Abuela—masculló con reproche.

Dean sentía su rostro arder así que le alegraba que Cass siguiera dormido y su abuela no pudiera verlo porque se habrían burlado de él sin parar.

— _No me quieras engañar, hijo. No soy tonta, es obvio lo que estuvieron haciendo. Pero bueno, vengan ya, el desayuno te lo dejaré en el horno. Tendrás que llevar a Sammy a la Push con ustedes_ —Dean gruñó.

No es que su hermano no aceptara el hecho de que le gustaba Castiel, se había mostrado feliz cuando Dean le narraba sus escapadas, pero quería exprimir hasta el último de los minutos a su lado sin nadie que los separara. Cargar a un chico de trece, casi catorce, no entraba en sus planes.

—De acuerdo, ya vamos.

— _Con cuidado, habrá muchos charcos._

Dean colgó con un suspiro de frustración y lanzó el celular a los pies de la cama.

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos y se estiró como si de un gato se tratara sintiendo como sus huesos se tensaban, acomodándose después de tan placentera tortura, esponjándose como si estuvieran hechos de algodón de azúcar. Suspiró manteniendo esa estúpida sonrisa de enamorado en el rostro y miró a Cass dormir.

El chico estaba dándole la espalda pero Dean podía ver los rasguños en ella enrojecidos, como si estuvieran al rojo vivo. Se hubiera sentido culpable si su trasero no doliera y si no estuviera seguro de que su espalda estaba igual que la que miraba.

Sonrió juguetonamente y alcanzó la cámara, que habían colocado en el mueble de al lado, y tomó una fotografía del dulce angelito que se convertía en una bestia salvaje cuando le besabas el cuello. Satisfecho con su obra se inclinó y comenzó a besarle el hombro.

Cass olía a algo más que manzanas, Dean pudo notarlo mientras acariciaba la curvatura de su cuello con la nariz y deslizaba la mano por su cadera, sintiendo la cálida piel bajo la yema de sus dedos. Besó el lugar donde latía acompasadamente el pulso y volvió a inhalar.

Olía a manzanas y algo más, olía a Baby; cuero y madera, un poco dulce.

Cass olía a Dean.

—Cass, ángel. Levántate—Castiel gruñó en respuesta y tomó la sábana cubriéndose la cabeza—Tenemos que irnos, mis abuelos se fueron a trabajar y dejaran a Sammy solo.

—Ya es mayor para sobrevivir—masculló sin salir de la sábana.

Dean se soltó riendo y comenzó a frotarse en el trasero del chico haciendo que el otro saliera de debajo de la sábana y lo mirara con cara de fastidio.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, como si se preguntaran si estaban pensando lo mismo. Miraron la ventana en la cocina descubriendo un cielo grisáceo encapotando todo el lugar, escucharon las aves cantar y las olas danzar a un ritmo cadencioso con el viento.

Castiel se giró en brazos de Dean y enrolló una de sus piernas sobre su cadera haciendo que el otro la tomara y comenzara a dibujar diferentes patrones en ella.

—Que sea rápido—gruñó el pelinegro mientras besaba la punta de la nariz del pecoso—Creo que mi estómago no tarda en pedir atención.

—Hecho, mi abuela tendrá que esperarnos.

Las risas fueron ahogadas con los jadeos y los gemidos que le siguieron. Dean sintió las uñas de Cass encajarse en su espalda mientras él marcaba el cuello del pelinegro sonriendo, sin duda no se sentiría culpable por aquellos rasguños.

…

—Me duele el culo como si me estuvieran clavado una estaca—gruñó Dean mientras se ponía la camisa.

Cass se soltó riendo mientras se pasaba la toalla por el pelo y miraba a Dean cambiarse.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de sus abuelos, Jody los mandó a bañarse y cambiarse antes de que Sammy bajara, Cass pensaba que esperaría a Dean en su habitación pero al chico no lo detenía la dueña de la casa y volvió a mascullar el nombre de Castiel mientras el agua los empapaba.

—Pues, gracias por el cumplido pero ya no estoy ahí—dijo riendo el pelinegro mientras sacaba una sudadera de su mochila—Tengo _tylenol_ por si quieres una—sacó una caja y se la extendió.

—Creí que sólo las mujeres cargaban de éstas en su bolso—dijo riendo mientras la tomaba— ¿Qué haces con una de éstas en la mochila?

—Cuando me dieron de alta le dije a la doctora que me dolía la cabeza en ocasiones—aclaró mientras se sentaba con cuidado en la cama para ponerse los zapatos—Dijo que si el dolor se volvía insoportable me tomara dos de éstas y fuera al hospital. Sigue preocupada por el golpe—Dean se paró frente a él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo es como una insistente migraña que va y viene, dijo que era normal pero no estaba de más prevenir.

—Cualquier cosa me dices—murmuró besándole la frente—No pedí disculpas por eso así que lo siento—Cass frunció el ceño.

—Tú no me atropellaste.

—Ya pero…pero fueron mis padres y ellos…estamos teniendo problemas, si no fuera así mamá ya te habría invitado a comer—Cass sonrió tomando las manos de Dean en su rostro— ¿Te he dicho los ojos tan hermosos que te cargas?—Castiel se soltó riendo—Son tan bellos que puedes partirme el culo cuando quieras.

Cass sonrió mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y hacía que se inclinara para poder besarlo.

Esa mañana estaban más encimosos de lo que acostumbraban. Cass sentía que así debían de parecer las parejas normales; despertarían juntas después de una fabulosa noche, compartirían eso en la mañana y ambos saldrían a enfrentar el mundo de la mano. Tal vez no todos se bañaban juntos pero…pero eran felices. Se querían.

El pelinegro estaba cayendo sin control ante los encantos del mayor de los Winchester, caía ante cada beso y cada caricia, creyendo cada palabra susurrada sobre su cuerpo como en la noche anterior. Todo aquello decía lo que Dean sentía y no era para nada diferente a lo que él experimentaba.

Tal vez Hannah estaba equivocada cuando le dijo que Dean jamás dejaría a Lisa por él. Tal vez había esperanza de ser correspondido.

— ¡Dean Winchester, el desayuno se enfría! ¡Tengo que irme!

Dean gruñó mientras se apartaba de Cass.

Ambos se contemplaron a los ojos sintiendo que las mariposas en su estómago se convertían en murciélagos o algo más, dragones o dinosaurios.

Dean estuvo tentado a ignorar los gritos de su abuela pero sabía que una Jody enojada no traería nada bueno y el trasero le dolía horrores como para ser castigado así que besó una última vez a Cass y salió por la puerta, descubriendo a un somnoliento Sam salir de su cuarto con el pijama puesto.

—Buenos días, cariño—se burló revolviéndole el cabello— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Si quitamos las quejas del abuelo Bobby sobre tu imprudencia y poco disimulo, dormí perfecto—ambos bajaron la escalera en dirección a la cocina— ¿Saldrás con Cass?

—Saldremos, Sammy—lo corrigió Dean mientras entraban a la cocina en donde una apurada Jody se ajustaba el cinturón con el arma y masticaba presurosa una tostada con mermelada—Iremos a la Push. Mamá Jody, ¿podemos asaltar tu refrigerador?

—No sé para qué preguntas si igual lo harás—masculló la mujer con la boca llena—Cierran con llave, ya saben donde están. Dean, no dejes que Sam se acerque mucho al agua—comenzó a dar indicaciones mientras terminaba de comer—No se internen en los bosques, los osos son un poco irritables en estas fechas del año—Sam frunció el ceño.

—No hay osos en Forks.

Jody le desordenó el cabello mientras le ponía un plato con huevos revueltos y le arrimaba un vaso lleno de jugo. Dean podía servirse solo pero no Sammy, él aún era un bebé a sus ojos.

—Y eso es por lo que Dean debe cuidarte—le dijo mientras se lavaba las manos—Bien, los quiero aquí antes de las nueve, deben volver a más tardar a sus casas a las doce—ambos hermanos asintieron—Lleven suéter, el clima anda voluble, no hagan desastres que tenga que atender yo desde el trabajo, ¿qué más?

—También te queremos—le dijo Dean riendo mientras servía dos platos—Se te hará tarde.

—Cierto—tomó la chaqueta del perchero—Los quiero.

— ¡Cuídate de los osos!—gritó el pequeño antes de que la puerta se cerrara, viéndose recompensado con un beso de su abuela—No hay osos aquí—gruñó mirando a Dean.

El mayor se soltó riendo y sacó una pastilla de la caja que Cass le había dado y aún no soltaba. Se la tomó dándole la espalda a Sammy, no quería que le preguntara y él no supiera cómo contestar, si bien se había visto en la necesidad de darle la plática a su hermanito no se imaginaba dándole una variable de ese tipo de cosas.

Una vez hubo tragado la pastilla con algo de jugo se preguntó lejanamente si el medicamento no lo haría dormir, esperaba que no.

— ¡Castiel Novak, el desayuno se enfría!—gritó en dirección a la escalera— ¡Nos tenemos que ir!

Sam se soltó riendo atrayendo la atención de Dean.

—Sonaste a la abuela—dijo el chico sin dejar de reír.

—Cállate, perra.

—Imbécil

—Lenguaje—gruñó Cass mientras bajaba—Par de assbutt.

— ¡Eso ni siquiera es un insulto!—gritó indignado Sam mientras lo señalaba.

—Si Cass lo dijo, lo es—contestó Dean mientras le extendía un plato a Cass—Ahora, come tu desayuno y después te vas a bañar. Seremos una gran familia feliz el día de hoy. Yo seré el papá, Cass será la mamá—Castiel le dio una nalgada por lo bajo haciendo que el dolor lo recorriera por completo—Y tú serás nuestro pequeño humano.

Cass y Sam se cruzaron de brazos mirando al mayor con el ceño fruncido, indignados porque tomara las riendas de la situación sin antes preguntar.

—No sé si me gusta esta familia—gruñó Sam mientras Cass asentía.

—Es una pena—el mayor se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a comer—No les estaba preguntando. Así que se sientan y desayunan.

Cass tomó un vaso con jugo y se lo llevó a los labios.

—Parecen que no te han dado bien—masculló el chico de cabello desordenado.

Nadie pudo evitar que Cass escupiera el jugo en el rostro de Dean y éste se pusiera como el color de las fresas. Sam comenzó a reír divertido.

Corrección, le iba a gustar mucho esa familia.

…

—No, Dean, ¡bájame!

Las risas de Sam eran coreadas por el rugir de las olas y las carcajadas de Cass.

Aquella extraña familia se encontraba jugueteando por la playa mientras el día iba transcurriendo. Cass y Sam jugaban atrapadas mientras Dean los miraba, o eso era hasta que Dean se lanzó al ataque y quiso jugar también haciendo que los menores huyeran despavoridos entre risas y chillidos.

Dean cargaba sobre su hombro a Sam y giraba haciendo que las piernas del niño parecieran de trapo.

Cass se estaba divirtiendo en verdad. Tal vez no estaba de la mano de Dean ni se besaban pero aquello era mucho mejor.

Los chicos se olvidaron de los problemas que tenían en casa. Sam murió de risa cuando su hermano intentó cargar a Cass haciendo que éste estuviera a punto de romper la cámara en sus manos.

Sam no entendía por qué su padre se oponía tanto ante eso; la manera en la que aquel par de chicos se reían y escapaban de los brazos llenos de arena del otro era bonita, la forma en la que Cass revolvía el cabello de Sam y besaba a Dean cuando creía que no lo miraba era realmente divertido. Jamás había visto reír a Dean de esa manera.

Cass le enseñó a Sam como tomar fotografías con aquella cámara mientras Dean lo mantenía colgando sobre su hombro. Sam se sentó sobre un tronco traído por la marea y vio a su hermano reír mientras hacía girar al chico en sus brazos para después colocarlo en el suelo.

Sam vio algo en ese momento mientras miraba a través de la cámara de Cass a su hermano bailar con el chico; vio lo mismo que contemplaba en las fotos que su madre tenía de su boda; vio lo mismo que veía en los ojos de sus padres cuando no estaban discutiendo; vio lo mismo que veía en el abuelo Bobby y mamá Jody cuando creían que nadie los miraba.

Era lo mismo que él sentía al contemplar a Jess, y eso que él era muy joven. ¿Por qué su padre no podía verlo también? ¿Por qué él no veía la sonrisa de Dean mientras hacía bailar al chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules? ¿No veía lo feliz que ambos eran al contemplarse?

Dean inclinó a Cass hacia atrás provocando que el pelinegro se resbalara y cayera sobre la arena mojada. Sam se carcajeó haciendo que las lágrimas que derramaba en la noche mientras Mary y John se peleaban en la sala quedaran en el olvido. Y Dean rió con él mientras ayudaba a levantar a Cass pero viéndose jalado al suelo para su sorpresa, haciendo que el otro se carcajeara.

Las olas guardarían sus risas como habían hecho siempre que ellos iban; la arena enterraría las palabras que se susurraban mientras escuchaban el bonito sonido que un niño de trece años hacía al reír de felicidad.

Sam dejó la cámara en el tronco donde estaba sentado y corrió a lanzarse a la espalda de Dean, ambos aplastaron a Cass haciéndolo reír y quejarse mientras intentaba soltarse.

Dean susurró un te quiero en su oído.

Cass pensó un te amo mientras le sonreía.

Y Sam, bueno, él se soltó riendo mientras le hacía cosquillas a Dean.

…

Ambos caminaban de regreso a donde tenían el auto descubriendo a un grupo de adolescentes alrededor de una fogata, tenían música demasiado alta y algunos asaban malvaviscos mientras otros bailaban.

Apartados de aquel grupo, y más cerca de nuestros personajes, estaban un par de muchachos discutiendo. El bajito se mantenía de brazos cruzados mientras el alto alzaba las manos al cielo y señalaba al grupo. Cass no pudo evitar fotografiarlos atrayendo la atención a ellos.

Sam se escondió detrás de Dean mientras tomaba de la chaqueta a Cass y se asomó por entre los cuerpos.

El bajito de aquel par sonrió encantado y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa dirigida a Castiel. Dean frunció el ceño y pasó un brazo por sus hombros para dejar claro un punto pero como Cass no hizo el intento de regresarle el abrazo fracasó.

—Hey, no sabíamos que había más personas por aquí—saludó el chico una vez que estuvo cerca—Soy Tony, un gusto—le extendió la mano a Cass y luego a Dean—No los había visto por aquí, ¿estudian en la secundaria Forks?

—Somos de Olympic—aclaró Cass mientras ladeaba la cabeza en ese gesto de confusión tan característico en él que derretía el corazón de cualquiera—Venimos por el fin de semana.

El tal Tony era atractivo, tenía una mandíbula perfilada y un gesto arrogante que Cass identificaba en Crowley, tenía ojos color avellana y el cabello oscuro como el suyo, parecía que no se peinaba pues apuntaba a todas partes.

Portaba una sudadera demasiado grande como para pertenecerle, parecía que tenía una carpa de circo puesta, se lo susurró a Sam mientras Tony hablaba con Dean acerca de lo que hacían ahí, haciendo que el chico se soltara riendo y chocara las cinco con él.

—No queremos causar molestias—dijo Dean mientras caminaba detrás de Tony—Nosotros traemos un poco de comida.

—Genial, Steve te acompañará—señaló al chico con el que estaba discutiendo—Bien, tu lindo amigo y… ¿hermanito?—Sam asintió mientras le extendía la mano.

—Mi nombre es Sam.

—Bien, Sammy y el hermoso chico de ojos azules—Cass se ruborizó—Se quedarán conmigo mientras los presento y nos divertimos. Aún quedan malvaviscos, los rosas saben mejor—Sam asintió y corrió a donde Tony le indicó.

El chico que los había invitado no espero respuesta de Dean y el mencionado Steve, tomó de la mano a Castiel y lo dirigió al grupo que los recibieron gustosos.

Cass conoció a una chica llamada Wanda cuyo cabello era rosa y su novio, que no dijo su nombre, tenía el cabello verde. Cass sonrió y les pidió tomarles una foto porque era realmente divertido ver a una pareja así; también conoció a un chico llamado James que era realmente estúpido, o a esa conclusión llegó después de platicar con él cinco minutos, pero que, extrañamente, tenía a la novia más atractiva de ahí, cabello del color de Charlie, curvas de infarto. Ellos no parecían de preparatoria.

—No lo son—le aclaró Tony cuando Cass preguntó—James y Natasha se tomaron un sabático, irán a la universidad en septiembre. James es hermano de Steve, el rubio que nos sigue mirando con mala cara—ambos se sentaron en un tronco apartados del resto—Wanda anda con mi primo, pueblo pequeño, todo el mundo es familia—Cass asintió, Olympic al menos era más grande—Y el chico que está jugando con Sammy es mi hermano, tiene catorce, Peter. Papá me dijo que no podía salir si no lo traía. Luego está la mejor persona del mundo cuya existencia alegra la vida de todos—Cass lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿tú?—Tony le guiñó un ojo—Creo que tu ego se interpone entre nosotros.

Tony se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a Steve a hurtadillas.

Aquel chico era realmente alto, tenía la complexión de un mariscal de campo, hablaba con Dean como quien está realmente fastidiado de estar ahí. Cass no iba a negar que fuera un chico guapo, porque vaya que lo era, pero a un lado de Dean palidecía.

Dean tenía la piel como si los rayos del sol lo acariciaran en todo momento, su cabello brillaba a pesar de las nubes grises, las pecas en sus mejillas eran como miles de estrellas en el firmamento y sus ojos…Cass amaba los ojos de Dean; eran la primavera, la vida, la luz de todo aquello que sentía. Steve no tenía nada de eso, nadie nunca tendría nada de eso.

—La manera en que lo miras se parece a la forma en que yo veo una dona—Tony atrajo la atención de Cass con un codazo, haciéndolo ruborizar.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—dijo mirando su cámara.

—Oye, no te avergüences. A mí también me van los chicos—Cass lo miró enarcando las cejas—Sí, estoy enamorado del hermoso rubio que está parado allá—Cass sonrió mientras miraba en esa dirección.

—Yo sólo veo a Dean, Tony, ¿estás enamorado de mi rubio? Lo acabas de conocer—el interpelado se soltó riendo.

—Eres rápido, y eso que aún no me dices tú nombre—Cass volvió a ruborizarse.

—Soy Castiel aunque últimamente todo el mundo me llama Cass—Tony lo miró confundido—Al parecer Dean olvida que Cass es sólo un diminutivo y se abstiene de decir mi nombre completo.

—Castiel…es un bonito nombre—ambos sonrieron—Pero no me refería a tu rubio, hablaba del mío—ambos miraron a los dos chicos—Me gusta desde secundaria pero él solo repite que me ve como un amigo, es triste porque nos hemos besado y hecho otras cosas, cuando siento que al fin sucederá me dice que sólo somos amigos—Cass sintió pesar al escuchar la tristeza en la voz de Tony—Estábamos discutiendo por eso cuando nos los encontramos y lamento contarte todo esto pero nadie más sabe lo que nos traemos y yo necesito sacarlo.

Cass volvió a mirar a Dean. Éste lo contemplaba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía a lo que le decía Steve, le guiñó un ojo cuando vio que había atraído su atención y articulo unas palabras que el viento se llevó hasta que llegaron al corazón de Castiel, se ruborizó y asintió.

_Yo también._

—Es bonito verlos a ustedes—siguió Tony interrumpiendo a Cass y a Dean en su duelo intenso de miradas—Ver eso que yo no puedo tener—Cass sonrió con tristeza mientras negaba.

—No estamos juntos. De hecho es nuestro último fin de semana así—Tony lo miró confundido—Tiene novia, habíamos estado saliendo a escondidas pero yo…yo quiero más de lo que él puede o quiere darme—se encogió de hombros—Le rompí el corazón a una chica por esto, me lo voy a romper a mí si sigo pidiendo más de lo que me corresponde así que accedí a darnos un último fin de semana.

Ambos suspiraron mientras la música que Natasha y James habían puesto los envolvía por encima del ruido de las olas.

Se quedaron ahí sentados platicando de cualquier cosa mientras las parejas bailaban al ritmo que Cass había sentido anoche, ambos bailándole a un sentimiento que se les negaba a los dos chicos de cabellos oscuros sentados en el tronco.

_“I'll give him one more time, we'll give you one more fight, said one more line, and will I know you.”_ _(12)_

Tony vio como Steve solo aparentaba que él no se encontraba y platicaba abiertamente con Dean. Como ambos se levantaban y comenzaban a caminar cerca de la orilla vigilando a Peter y a Sammy.

Se sintió realmente furioso y triste; ayer había sido muy especial para él, Steve lo dijo, y esa mañana le presentó a la chica que le gustaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Quería que sintiera lo que él sintió cuando lo vio abrazarla antes de ir a la playa, que viera que no era lindo que un día te digan que eres la mejor experiencia de su vida y al siguiente te boten por alguien más.

_“I'll give you one more time; we'll give you one more fight. Just said one more line there'll be a riot, 'cause I know you.”(12)_

—Vamos a bailar, Castiel—dijo Tony levantándose y tirando de la mano de Cass.

—No, Tony. No creo que sea buena idea—masculló el interpelado mientras dejaba que Tony lo dirigiera con el resto de las parejas—El último baile que tuve no terminó muy bien y Dean es algo…

— ¿Cascarrabias?—preguntó mientras pasaba ambos brazos por el cuello de Cass.

—Celoso, es el termino adecuado—corrigió mientras tomaba de la cintura al castaño—No quiero que volvamos a discutir—Tony asintió mientras ambos comenzaban a bailar.

—Lo triste es que ni siquiera nos están poniendo atención—el brillo en los ojos de Cass se apagó—Lo quieres ¿no?

_“Well, now that you've got your gun. It's much harder now the police have come. Now shoot him if it's what you're worth, but if you just take off your mask to find out that everything's gone wrong, wrong, and wrong.”(12)_

Castiel decidió no contestar y seguir bailando mientras veía las llamas detrás de Tony, en cómo se alzaban y danzaban al mismo ritmo que ellos, como si aquella canción fuera su favorita y quisieran una pareja.

El aire las hacía danzar de una manera hipnótica, el fuego lanzaba algunas chispas y la llamarada cambiaba de color como si de luces fluorescentes se trataran. Cass se preguntó por qué algo tan bonito e hipnótico como el fuego podía causar tanto daño, era casi injusto que las cosas hermosas hicieran sufrir de esa manera.

Cass recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Tony y suspiró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Aquel era su último día con Dean y él estaba bailando con otro chico, con uno que probablemente conocía a la perfección lo que afligía su corazón; lo que era querer a alguien que no podías tener, lo que era juguetear con el viento mientras sacas la mano por la ventanilla del auto y cuando lo quieres tomar se va, como si no estuviera.

Castiel se detuvo mirando fijamente las llamas.

Aquel era un fuego real, no uno que amenazaba con quemarle el cuerpo cuando veía a Dean con Lisa, cuando lo tocaba y besaba. Era un fuego que te lastimaba, que te carcomía la piel y te provocaba el dolor más profundo. Aquella llama tan hermosa y atrayente mataba si no la apagabas, si la mantenías encerrada consumía todo a su paso y después era demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas.

—No puedo—susurró mirando a Tony—Tengo que…

_“When you said your last goodbye, I died a little bit inside. I lay in tears in bed all night alone without you by my side.”(13)_

Sin más caminó a la orilla donde Dean y Steve enseñaban a arrojar piedras a Sammy y Peter. Caminó rápido y luego echó a correr como si el tiempo se le acabara, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Ignoró los llamados de Tony a sus espaldas, corrió hasta el extremo donde estaba Dean, corrió hasta que sus pulmones ardieron y su vista se nubló mientras la brisa marina le llenaba los ojos. Sentía que nunca llegaría, que Dean se alejaba con cada paso que daba quedando fuera de su alcance.

_“'Cause you brought out the best of me a part of me, I'd never seen you took my soul wiped it clean, our love was made for movie screens.”(13)_

Tropezó con varias piedras y esquivó algunos troncos, el fuego lo rodeaba, estaba a punto de estallar y tenía que hacerlo ahora. Dean lo vio cuando ya estaba cerca, se apartó de los chicos y caminó a su encuentro. Cass se lanzó a sus brazos como si con aquello pudiera apagar el fuego, pudiera sofocar y liberar todo lo que tenía.

Dean lo alzó en el vuelo haciendo que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, Castiel lo abrazó más fuerte, temiendo el día siguiente, sabiendo que no podría volver a abrazarlo de esa manera, que no podría volver a contar las pecas de Dean mientras él sonreía, que no sentiría su piel bajo sus dedos. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que saber si él lo sentía también. ¡Quería apagar el fuego de una maldita vez!

—Hey, no llores, ¿pasó algo?—Dean hizo que lo mirara pero Cass sólo sonrió.

Recargó su frente sobre la de Dean y suspiró mientras todo a su alrededor se borraba. Volvían a ser ellos, volvía a ser la playa que guardaba sus secretos y volvían a ser dos chicos riéndose de lo tontos que eran cuando se miraban. Volvían a ser Cass y Dean, volvían a viajar a su pequeño pedazo en el mundo donde no tenían que esconderse de nadie.

No tenían que susurrarse lo que sentían; no tenían que avergonzarse de entrelazar sus dedos; no tenían que encerrarse en un pequeño cuarto para besarse. Las manos de Cass no tenían que esperar para tomar el rostro de Dean y obligarlo a mirarlo, los labios de Dean no tenían que picar ansiando besar la piel de Cass. Éste era su lugar, éste era su secreto que ya no necesitaba mantenerse oculto. Esto eran ellos.

Las palabras de Cass las tomó el viento e hizo que los rodeara como si de un listón se tratara. Cass abrazó más fuerte a Dean, temiendo que aquel chico lo alejara, y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con desesperación, como si la bomba sobre sus cabezas fuera a llegar a cero en cualquier momento:

—Te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12) Robbers, The 1975.
> 
> 13) All I Want, Kodaline.


	43. 42.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una serie de momentos entre Cass y Dean durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

> Cass y Dean se mostraron diferentes maneras de amarse sin saberlo.

…

_Dean alzó la mano de Castiel y comenzó a verla desde todos sus ángulos._

_Ambos se encontraban acostados sobre el cofre de baby mientras las farolas de la ciudad los alumbraban._

_Dean había recogido a Cass y juntos habían conducido hasta las afueras de la ciudad estacionando donde ya venía siendo costumbre. No hablaban mucho; a veces susurraban cualquier cosa al azar y otras señalaban un punto a lo lejos haciendo que ambos lo contemplaran con fascinación._

_En ese instante la fascinación de Dean estaba en la mano de Castiel._

_Seguía las líneas de su palma, comparaba sus tamaños con una sonrisa al descubrir que la de Cass era relativamente más pequeña; la forma en la que sus dedos encajaban entre los suyos era reconfortante; la palidez de aquella piel contrastando con su tez dorada era realmente fascinante. Era como si Dean pudiera sostener a la luna de la mano, que ella había reencarnado en un chico y estaba con él._

_—Tus manos parecen de chica—susurró en la oscuridad mientras seguía mirando aquella mano._

_—No estoy seguro de que eso sea un cumplido—contestó la luna a su lado haciéndolo reír—Llevas media hora mirando mi mano, ¿qué piensas?_

_Dean no contestó de inmediato el cuestionamiento de la luna, siguió mirando aquella pequeña mano entre la suya. Parecía tan frágil y tan irreal, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Se la acercó al rostro y besó su dorso con devoción para luego mirarla._

_Y ahí estaba, criatura etérea, irreal, una mera fantasía del más oscuro de sus deseos. La luna le sonrió con los labios rojos cual carmín, como si Marte estuviera cerca, las estrellas brillaban en sus ojos y la noche se movía por culpa del viento en su cabeza. La forma en la que su mandíbula se curvaba era como si se encontrara en un cuarto menguante._

_Era tan hermosa y tan perfecta como para estar de la mano ahí con él, como para pertenecerle de aquella mundana manera._

_—Fuiste hecho para tomar mi mano—susurró mientras alzaba las manos en modo de respuesta—Es como si la luna hubiera bajado en su forma humana a la tierra._

_La luna se ruborizó de una forma realmente adorable y sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad a pesar de la mala iluminación que los cobijaba. Dean se inclinó y tomó su rostro con la mano libre, fascinado con la suavidad de su piel mortal._

_—Es gracioso que lo digas porque yo pienso en ti como un sol—susurró la luna mientras enredaba una de sus manos en la cabellera de Dean._

_—Nene, cuando pedí que me bajaras la luna no te esperaba en mis brazos—ambos rieron por aquello tan patético—Eres hermoso, realmente hermoso. Jodidamente perfecto, ¿lo sabes?—la luna volvió a teñirse de rosa mientras se mordía el labio inferior—Y ni siquiera te das cuenta del efecto que causas._

_La luna tiró de su cabello para acercarlo y besarlo como si su tiempo en la tierra estuviera acabando. Dean se vio obligado a soltarle la mano para abrazarlo y aferrarlo a él, la luna pasó una de sus piernas sobre su cadera y lo atrajo más cerca._

_—Soy la luna y tú eres mi sol—susurró la luna sobre sus labios haciéndolo jadear—Entonces, cariño, hagamos un eclipse antes de que la tierra siga girando._

_Dean gimió el nombre humano de la luna y comenzó a bailar con ella sobre el capo de un auto. Creando un eclipse perfecto que duró más de unos minutos, donde la luna se tiñó de rosa y el sol ardió sobre ella jadeando el nombre que tenía en aquella apariencia._

_…_

_—Esa nube tiene forma de barco—señaló Cass mientras Dean miraba a donde apuntaba—Como si se tratara del_ Perla Negra _, ¿puedes ver las velas? Ahí está la popa, y allá la proa—Cass comenzó a dibujarle el barco en el aire—Y la banderita ondeando en el viento—Dean sonrió._

 _—Tienes razón, aunque podría ser el_ Holandés Errante.

_Ambos se encontraban tirados en una pequeña zona del parque nacional de Olympic sobre una manta de cuadros escoceses._

_El día estaba despejado por lo que ambos decidieron pasarlo afuera en una celebración a la libertad de Castiel, las esponjosas nubes blancas reinaban en el cielo, era difícil conseguir un clima así en Washington. Habían comido un par de hamburguesas que compraron en el camino y ahora ambos se dedicaban a encontrar formas en el cielo._

_—Si cierras los ojos puedes escuchar a los piratas cantar—susurró Cass mientras cerraba los ojos y Dean lo miraba divertido—Están levantando sus tarros de cerveza,_ Jo Hoo, Jo Hoo, piratas siempre ser _—Dean se soltó riendo y volvió a mirar las nubes._

_Ambos se quedaron ahí acostados sintiendo la cálida brisa de marzo acariciarles la piel y juguetear con su cabello. Cass estaba acorrucado en un costado de Dean y miraba con cara somnolienta las nubes pasar, siendo pruebas de que la tierra giraba mientras ellos se encontraban acostados. Dean pasaba perezosamente una mano por su cabello, tirando de él y acariciando su cabeza haciendo que el sueño quisiera ganarle._

_—Puedo ver a Elizabeth saltar por la plancha—susurró Dean mientras tironeaba del cabello de Cass con un poco más de fuerza._

_—Eso duele—gruñó el menor mientras lo miraba—Con cuidado._

_—Te gusta—dijo el otro con una sonrisa enorme._

_—Eres un idiota._

_Dean se inclinó para besarle la punta de la nariz._

_Cass tenía una flor en la cabeza que Dean había cortado para él mientras comían, la que Cass le obsequió a Dean se encontraba en su chaqueta ya que estuvo a punto de arruinarla mientras Castiel le tomaba fotos._

_Ambos se encontraban relajados, disfrutando de sus momentos juntos en aquel pequeño lugar lejos de donde el mundo los conocía. Podían besarse sin ser descubiertos, podrían dormir en brazos del otro sin temor a tener que despertar apresurados; estaban en su mundo viviendo en torno al otro sin preocupaciones de lo que vendría después, otro secreto que los árboles mantendrían por cien años más._

_—Soy el idiota que te encanta—susurró Dean antes de besarlo de nuevo pero esta vez en los labios—Sabes a manzana._

_—Mi refresco era de manzana—contestó Cass con una sonrisa._

_—Haces que ame a las malditas manzanas, en serio—Dean se inclinó y metió la lengua en la boca de Cass haciendo que el otro gimiera su nombre—No, ángel, estamos en un lugar público._

_—Entonces compórtate—le gruñó el chico haciéndolo reír._

_—Cuando volvamos a casa._

_Castiel hizo un mohín mientras giraba para quedar boca abajo, Dean se recostó en la manta y colocó un brazo detrás de su nuca para acomodarse mejor y servirle de apoyo a Castiel pero él estaba concentrado jugando con su collar, tirando de él y enredando el cordón para después dejarlo ir._

_—Es el collar más raro que he visto—susurró mientras lo miraba entre las pestañas._

_—Me lo regaló Sam hace algún tiempo—aclaró Dean mientras pasaba perezosamente una mano por la espalda del pelinegro—No estabas pensando en eso, ¿qué ronda esa cabecita tuya?_

_Las mejillas de Cass se pusieron rojas y se mordió el labio inferior, inseguro de cómo contestar aquella pregunta. No es que la respuesta le avergonzara, lo cierto es que no, pero sabía que posiblemente incomodara a Dean._

_Castiel se estaba cansando de esconderse para verlo, de siempre estar al pendiente del reloj cuando al fin lograban escaparse, de verlo caminar de la mano de Lisa en los pasillos de la escuela mientras él tenía que conformarse con ver a Hannah cada que no había tarea._

_Eso no lo hacía feliz; salir con Hannah no era ni la mitad de placentero que hacerlo con Dean, y eso que la mitad del tiempo se la pasaban tirados en algún lugar platicando tonterías._

_—Quisiera no despedirme—susurró Cass mientras miraba a Dean—Nunca has… ¿nunca has fantaseado con la idea de escapar? De subirte a tu auto y conducir lejos de aquí mientras las bocinas tocan tu canción favorita y el viento te alborota el cabello—Dean vio cómo los ojos de Cass se iluminaban con aquel pensamiento—De viajar por carretera, hospedarte en moteles mohosos, sentir que el mundo es tuyo._

_— ¿Tú sí?—preguntó Dean sonriendo._

_—Cada momento que dices que haremos las cosas cuando volvamos a casa—admitió ruborizado—A veces quisiera no volver. Que cuando dices casa te refieres a una habitación de motel en donde nos esperan nuestras cosas y una cama que será usada por un par de noches antes de ser olvidada—Dean sonrió—Quisiera que nuestra casa fuera Baby cuando no hubiera para el motel y si un lugar nos gustara demasiado quedarnos unas semanas. Ser parte del mundo exterior._

_—Suena una idea asombrosa—Cass se inclinó y besó su mejilla—Huyamos entonces._

_Aquella simple respuesta no se la esperaba y se apartó para mirarlo, para asegurarse de que hablaba en serio. Dean parecía completamente serio, todo lo que Dean podía parecer mientras sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo. Castiel se sentó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido haciendo que al otro chico no le quedara de otra que sentarse._

_— ¿Hablas en serio?_

_—Seguro—Dean se encogió de hombros—Huyamos por todo el país, sólo deja me despido de Sam y le prometo volver en cuanto se gradúe—Cass parpadeó si salir de su asombro._

_“—Recorramos la carretera mientras el viento nos alborota el cabello. Mandemos postales a nuestros padres cuando se preocupen de nosotros, consigamos trabajos en cafeterías para pagar nuestros gastos. Rentemos una habitación mohosa de motel en donde podamos dormir al lado del otro sin temor a ser descubiertos—Dean se inclinó y colocó su frente sobre la de Cass—Sólo toma nuestras cosas y huyamos. Tú y yo, Cass, sin lugar a nadie más._

_— ¿Qué hay de Lisa y Hannah?—se atrevió a preguntar mientras pasaba un brazo en torno al cuello de Dean— ¿Las dejaremos atrás? ¿Dejarías a Lisa por…por mí?_

_Dean sonrió y lo besó como si estuviera muriéndose de hambre. Lo besó hasta que la piel de Cass se puso de gallina y sus pulmones ardieron. Lo besó como si quisiera grabarse en sus labios y al pelinegro no le quedó de otra más que recibirlo con gusto._

_—Estoy dispuesto a dejar a mi hermano, mi bien más preciado, por ti, Cass—susurró contra sus labios haciendo que éstos cosquillearan—Dime tú si no dejaría a Lisa por ti._

_…_

_—Me gusta cuando me rasguñas—jadeó Dean mientras se movía encima de Cass._

_El chico no contestó sino tiró de su cabello y arañó un poco más la espalda._

_Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Castiel ignorando la tarea en el suelo mientras la música sonaba a todo volumen ahogando los jadeos y gemidos que ambos estaban soltando._

_Cuando Gabriel le dijo que Dean estaba en la puerta no lo creyó ni por un segundo hasta que aquel hermoso chico de ojos verdes entró a su habitación con una bolsa de sus gomitas favoritas…gomitas que sirvieron de soborno para que Gabe dejara el cuarto y evitara que alguien subiera._

_Dean deslizó los labios por el cuello del chico en la cama y fue hasta donde empezaban los pantalones._

_—No me he disculpado por lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños—susurró Dean mientras liberaba la erección del pelinegro haciéndolo jadear._

_—No hablemos de eso ahora—masculló tirando con más fuerza de su cabello—Sólo...solo… ¡ah!_

_Las caderas de Cass se alzaron de golpe entrando más de lo necesario en la boca de Dean, el chico de ojos verdes reprimió una arcada y repitió lo que Cass había hecho en el baño hace unos meses, luchando contra la incomodidad que le oprimía el pecho y hacía sudar sus manos._

_Era un sacrifico que estaba dispuesto a soportar mientras Cass hiciera esos maravillosos sonidos y tirara de su cabello de aquella forma. Y de todas formas no sabía tan mal, bueno, sí sabía algo raro pero nada que un enjuague bucal no pueda quitar después._

_Recordando las mamadas que solía darle Lisa se concentró en la punta mientras con la mano masajeaba el resto. Cass decidió soltar su cabello y aferrarse a las sábanas y hojas que cubrían su cama mientras sus piernas sostenían a Dean con fuerza._

_—Sólo dime cuando te vayas a correr—masculló un momento antes de seguir con su trabajo._

_La lengua de Dean rotaba por toda la punta para luego succionarla sacando gimoteos de Cass, descubrió los dientes un poco y mordió con cuidado haciendo que Cass gritara siendo ahogado con la música que, convenientemente, habían subido en cuanto pusieron manos a la obra. Dean sintió la mano de Cass volver a enredarse en su cabello y éste comenzó a marcar un ritmo._

_—Dean…voy a…voy a…—Dean se apartó mientras seguía el trabajo con su mano._

_—Cass, dice Lucifer que…_

_La puerta se abrió en el momento en que Castiel se corría en el rostro de Dean, que se había quedado inmóvil ante la voz del intruso._

_—ASCO, YO NO VI NADA, YO NO VI NADA. NO, ASCO, ¡AYUDA! ¡MIS OJOS!_

_La puerta volvió a cerrarse con un fuerte golpe mientras Dean se colocaba encima de Cass y lo miraba molesto._

_—Creo que tienes un poco en el rostro—dijo riendo el chico de ojos azules mientras intentaba respirar._

_—Y creo que traumamos a Gabriel—gruñó Dean mientras dejaba que Cass le limpiara la cara con una mano._

_—JODER, NECESITO LEJÍA PARA LAVAR MIS OJOS._

_Ambos chicos en el cuarto se miraron serios un momento para después carcajearse como dos niños descubiertos en una de sus travesuras._

_…_

_—Idiota, eso es lo que eres, ¡un idiota!_

_Cass cerró de golpe la puerta del auto y comenzó a caminar por la calle mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_No entendía por qué seguía saliendo con aquel chico si era un idiota. Él entendía el lugar que ocupaba en la vida de Dean, que sólo era el chico con el que pasaba el rato mientras todo el mundo sabía que Lisa era la chica con la que se casaría y tendría hijos._

_Fue por ella que no pudieron huir cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, por ella y por el hecho de que Cass aún era menor de edad y se consideraría secuestro si escapaban juntos, pero eso ¡eso! ¡Decirle que nunca iba a tener el lugar de Lisa en su vida! Eso era…lastimaba el corazón de Cass._

_—Castiel, sube al auto—Dean habló detrás de él pero no hizo caso—Castiel… joder, ¡QUE TE SUBAS AL MALDITO AUTO!_

_Escuchó el golpe que le dio al capo y eso lo detuvo mientras sentía que la sangre ardía en su interior. Se dio media vuelta y lo señaló con el dedo._

_— ¡ME VUELVES A GRITAR Y TE ROMPO LA CARA!—gritó mientras se acercaba a él—Dejaste en claro que soy la puta, ¡bueno está puta ha terminado su turno! ¡Regrésame a la esquina de dónde me sacaste!_

_— ¡Yo no te dije puta!—Dean se adelantó hasta estar cerca del menor._

_—Dijiste que soy con el que te corres cuando no tienes nada que hacer, ¡pues será mejor que empiece a cobrarte, entonces!_

_Dean tomó del cuello a Cass y lo apretó con cuidado mientras lo fulminaba con los ojos pero el chico no se intimidó, alzó el mentón con ese orgullo que lo había salvado en varias ocasiones y tomó de la chaqueta a Dean dispuesto a golpearlo si intentaba pasarse de listo._

_—No vuelvas a hablar de ti de esa manera—gruñó el mayor—No quise decirlo de esa manera es sólo que Crowley ha estado molestando y…_

_— ¿Yo tengo la culpa, entonces?—se cruzó de brazos apartándose del agarre de Dean— ¿Soy culpable de que Crowley sea un idiota?_

_—No, carajo. Déjame hablar._

_—Te dejé hablar ¡y mira las idioteces que me dijiste!—Cass señaló el auto—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, ¡dices algo que haces que suene un insulto y luego dices que no pretendías que sonara así! ¡Luego pides perdón y yo soy tan idiota que te lo doy! ¡Tal vez ya me cansé de ser tu puta! Estoy engañando a Hannah, no eres el único que tiene una relación que perder aquí._

_—Relación, ¡llevas con ella un mes!—Dean alzó las manos al cielo—Llevo con mi novia dos años, eso es una relación—los colores de Cass se le subieron al rostro._

_—Si tanto la amas, ¡mándame al carajo! ¡Estoy cansado, Dean! Es siempre lo mismo entre nosotros. Estoy harto que me trates como si fuera el otro._

_—Es que eres el otro, ¡por Dios!—Dean se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de exasperación—Al que escondo es a ti, ¡no a ella! Al que presento como un amigo es a ti, ¡no a ella! Con el que estoy discutiendo por idioteces es contigo ¡no con ella!_

_Los ojos de Cass se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor que esas palabras provocaban pero no iba a dejar que su tristeza gobernara sobre su enojo, no iba a permitirlo._

_—Tú también eres el otro—gruñó señalándolo—Hannah es mi novia, ¡tú eres mi puta! ¡Y si yo digo que odio que me trates como el otro es porque se te olvida que tú también eres el cuerno!—la lluvia comenzó a caer—Así que no creas que eres el único que tiene a alguien que lo espera siempre que terminas de correrte sobre los pantalones._

_Dean gruñó frustrado y alzó las manos al cielo._

_— ¿Sabes qué? Terminé con esto. Vete a la mierda._

_—PERFECTO._

_Castiel dio media vuelta y caminó por la calle bajo el tormentón que se desataba sobre él. Los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y el viento hacía sacudir las ramas de los árboles de una manera alarmante, como si quisieran desprenderlas cuales pétalos de una margarita mientras se preguntaba si lo querían o no._

_El pelinegro se envolvió con ambos brazos intentando cubrirse del frío maldiciendo a Dean por quedarse su gabardina en el auto. Sus dientes castañeaban amenazando con romperse unos a otros, la camisa de algodón que traía ya estaba pegada a su cuerpo y sus pantalones pesaban más de lo acostumbrado, su cabello chorreaba impidiéndole ver con claridad las calles buscando un lugar donde resguardarse._

_Un auto comenzó a conducir a su paso por un lado pero Cass no volteo._

_—Entra al auto, por favor—susurró el conductor—Te dará neumonía si sigues bajo la lluvia—Castiel siguió caminando—Por favor, deja el maldito orgullo y entra al auto. No hablaremos, sólo te llevaré a casa._

_Cass lo pensó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta e ingresar, sonriendo para sus adentros al empapar los asientos del preciado auto._

_Dean condujo fiel a su promesa manteniéndose en silencio, ninguno habló durante los primeros minutos del viaje; condujeron hasta que el viento comenzó a sacudir levemente el auto y las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a volar por los aires, Dean se estacionó a un costado de la carretera y apagó el auto para desencanto de Castiel._

_No pudo quejarse, sabía por qué Dean se detenía y si ninguno quería accidentarse debían esperar a que la lluvia se calmara un poco para poder conducir a casa._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio largos minutos, Cass castañeaba intentando entrar en calor mientras Dean lo miraba._

_—Al diablo._

_Se inclinó sobre el asiento y besó a Cass bebiendo el agua de lluvia de su piel. No era un beso tierno, era uno salvaje, furioso, demostraba la frustración que ambos sentían por aquella estúpida discusión que había arruinado por completo su cita de aquella noche. Dean tiró a Castiel en el asiento colocándose sobre él con dificultad._

_—No vuelvas a llamarte puta—gruñó cuando dejó respirar a Cass—Ni vuelvas a gritarme de esa manera, ¿oíste? Ya te dejé en claro que estaba dispuesto a huir contigo, pero ella me necesita ahora—Cass se mordió el labio inferior—Y tú eres el idiota, Ángel._

_—No, tú eres el idiota—susurró con una sonrisa._

_Dean lo besó mientras susurraba perra sobre sus labios haciéndolo reír._

_—Assbutt—contestó el menor enredando sus dedos en el cabello ajeno._

_—Eso no es una grosería._

_—Si yo la digo, lo es._

_…_

_Dean lo alzó en el vuelo haciendo que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, Castiel lo abrazó más fuerte, temiendo el día siguiente, sabiendo que no podría volver a abrazarlo de esa manera, que no podría volver a contar las pecas de Dean mientras él sonreía, que no sentiría su piel bajo sus dedos. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que saber si él lo sentía también. ¡Quería apagar el fuego de una maldita vez!_

_—Hey, no llores, ¿pasó algo?—Dean hizo que lo mirara pero Cass sólo sonrió_

_Recargó su frente sobre la de Dean y suspiró mientras todo a su alrededor se borraba. Volvían a ser ellos, volvía a ser la playa que guardaba sus secretos y volvían a ser dos chicos riéndose de lo tontos que eran cuando se miraban. Volvían a ser Cass y Dean, volvían a viajar a su pequeño pedazo en el mundo donde no tenían que esconderse de nadie._

_No tenían que susurrarse lo que sentían; no tenían que avergonzarse de entrelazar sus dedos; no tenían que encerrarse en un pequeño cuarto para besarse. Las manos de Cass no tenían que esperar para tomar el rostro de Dean y obligarlo a mirarlo, los labios de Dean no tenían que picar ansiando besar la piel de Cass. Este era su lugar, este era su secreto que ya no necesitaba mantenerse oculto. Esto eran ellos._

_Las palabras de Cass las tomó el viento e hizo que los rodeara como si de un listón se tratara. Cass abrazó más fuerte a Dean, temiendo que aquel chico lo alejara, y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con desesperación, como si la bomba sobre sus cabezas fuer a llegar a cero en cualquier momento:_

_—Te amo._


	44. 43.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se recomienda escuchar Fool de Troye Sivan.
> 
> Quizá deban tomar pañuelos, no sé pero hay drama y llantos aquí jeje

> _Cass se perdió a sí mismo buscando a alguien más._

…

Sam sabía que no tenía que hablar, que si lo hacía las cosas iban a empeorar así que mejor encendió la radio de Dean y miró por la ventana intentando encontrar los árboles en la oscuridad.

Desde que dejaron la playa a toda velocidad Dean no había hablado, Cass intentó hacerlo pero el mayor sólo dijo que ahora no. Así que después de despedirse de sus abuelos los tres iban en el auto envueltos en un tenso e incómodo silencio muy similar al que anunciaba la tempestad.

Sabía que su hermano estaba enojado por la forma en la que apretaba el volante y fruncía el ceño, sabía que no debía preguntar pues no quería presionarlo, pero la mirada triste de Cass en el asiento trasero hacía que las palabras quisieran salir de su boca.

—Peter es simpático, le gustan las mismas cosas que a mí—habló como si nada mientras veía las reacciones de sus acompañantes—Puede ser mi nuevo mejor amigo, ¿no creen?

—Mientras no arruine las cosas por una estupidez—gruñó Dean haciendo que Castiel se tensara.

—A lo mejor sólo pretende ser honesto.

—No entiendo si de todas formas eso ya se acabó—Sam miró a aquel par de chicos, confundido por lo que hablaban.

—Entonces no tiene sentido que se enoje si ya no se verán.

— ¿Quién dijo algo de enojarse? Mejor cierra el pico, Cass.

—Puedo hablar todo lo que me dé la puta gana, Dean.

Sam cerró los ojos al escucharlos discutir.

No entendía muy bien por qué estaban peleando, los había visto muy bien en toda la tarde, pero cuando Cass corrió a abrazar a Dean algo se rompió en su hermano, lo vio, vio como la sonrisa que tenía se borraba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Tenía la misma expresión que cuando John lo estrelló a la pared y le dijo que se iría de la casa si él vivía con ellos. Tenía el mismo rostro que tuvo cuando dijo que ya no saldría más con Cass.

Dean estacionó a las afueras de su casa y miró a Sam sin apagar el auto.

—Diles que iré a llevar a Lisa a su casa, si están discutiendo anótalo en el block de notas y enciérrate en mi cuarto, ¿de acuerdo?—Sam asintió mientras abría la puerta—No tardo, lo prometo.

Sam miró a Cass en el asiento trasero, el chico se limpiaba el rostro mientras evitaba mirarlo, Dean volvía a tener esa mueca de tristeza en su rostro mientras esperaba a que Sam entendiera así que tuvo la revelación.

Su hermano iba a romper con Cass, lo iba a dejar a pesar de todo lo que vio esa tarde. Y el pequeño Sammy no podía hacer nada, sólo vería a su hermano caer y recoger esos pedazos.

No entendía las razones de Dean por tomar esa decisión, para Sam habría resultado demasiado fácil quedarse con quién le hacía feliz, pero ¿qué sabía él de eso? Apenas cumpliría catorce, su única preocupación era terminar la tarea y pasar el rato con Jess.

Salió del auto y corrió a la puerta abriéndola con la llave escondida bajo el tapete. Cando entró lo primero que escuchó fueron los gritos de Mary diciendo que John era un ridículo, caminó de puntillas hasta asomarse a la sala y ver a su padre gritando y señalándola; había cristales por todo el suelo y una foto de Dean estaba entre ellos.

¿Por qué su papá odiaba tanto a su hermano? No había hecho nada malo, ¿o sí? ¿Querer a alguien estaba mal? Cuando se lo platicó a Jess ella dijo que no estaba mal, sólo que muchas personas no lo veían con buenos ojos.

Caminó a la cocina y escribió lo que Dean le dijo para después huir a la habitación de su hermano en silencio, intentando ahogar los gritos que subían por las escaleras detrás de él, intentando hacer oídos sordos ante las crueles palabras que su papá decía contra Dean y en cómo su madre lo defendía. Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Dean y corrió a acostarse para cubrirse con la almohada mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Su padre le había roto el corazón a Dean de una forma que, a su corta edad, Sammy no podía comprender. La mirada que le dio su hermano antes de que bajara del auto se lo dijo, le dijo que ambos se abrazarían esa noche llorando por el caos a su alrededor.

La vida era muy injusta, las cosas estaban mejorando; su padre bebía menos, Dean estaba cumpliendo su promesa, su mamá estaba en casa. Todo iba malditamente bien, ¿por qué lo lanzaban todo por la borda? ¿Por qué se gritaban sólo porque uno de sus hijos estaba enamorado? ¿Por qué los adultos olvidaban lo que era querer a alguien?

…

Cass salió del auto en cuanto Dean lo estacionó y se colgó su mochila en el hombro.

Sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo, aquel sentimiento que crecía en su pecho no era cosa de un solo lado, estaba completamente seguro que Dean lo sentía, que ambos lo sentían cuando se tocaban o cuando se miraban. ¿Por qué tenían que negarlo?

—Lamento haberte gritado—habló Dean mientras se detenía frente a él.

—Pensé que te disculparías por algo más—susurró Cass intentando mirar a todas partes menos a su rostro—Lo que dije en la playa es cierto, Dean.

—No sé qué quieres que diga, Cass—el chico frente a él se encogió de hombros—Una de las reglas era que no meteríamos nada de sentimientos—los ojos de Cass se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba sus zapatos—Y rompiste la regla.

—Dijiste que no te dijera que te quería si no lo sentía de verdad—susurró con los labios temblorosos mientras luchaba por contener el llanto—Y lo siento de verdad, Dean. Si sólo…—se acercó a él tomándolo de la chaqueta—Sólo me das una oportunidad, yo…

Dean se apartó de las manos de Castiel y negó con la cabeza mientras encerraba todo lo que quería decir, repitiéndose las palabras que su padre le gritaba cuando lo miraba; las miradas de repulsión y las amenazas se repitieron como una vieja canción en su cabeza y eso le dio la determinación para poder mirar con burla el rostro lloroso de Castiel.

— ¿En serio creíste que iba a dejar a Lisa por ti?—cuestionó riendo con amargura, haciendo que Castiel retrocediera—Amigo, sí que andas perdido.

—Tú…tú dijiste que…que la dejarías por mí—susurró el menor con los ojos llorosos—Me lo dijiste aquella vez…tú…

—Sí, bueno, era por el calor del momento—se encogió de hombros—No, Cass. Yo no siento lo mismo. Creí que estaba claro. Tú eres el chico con el que pasaba el rato a escondidas intentando averiguar mi sexualidad. Te agradezco por demostrarme que soy bisexual pero no estoy listo para terminar con mi novia y empezar algo con un chico—aquellas palabras se sentían tan agrias en su garganta.

Cass negó con la cabeza y lo encaró, sintiendo como su corazón se volvía a romper por culpa de aquel muchacho. ¿Eso había sentido Hannah? ¿Eso sintió Michael? ¿La sensación de nunca ser suficiente carcomió su pecho como le pasaba a él ahora? Una parte de él le decía que siempre se estuvo dirigiendo a ese momento desde que comenzó aquello con Dean pero Castiel se negaba a terminar así, se negaba a saberse no correspondido.

—No, tú me quieres. Lo dijiste—Dean miró hacia otro lado— ¡Mírame, maldita sea! Me dijiste que me quieres. Todo lo que hemos pasado no puede ser cosa de una sola persona, ¡empezamos esto juntos! ¿Por qué no admites que lo haces?—Dean se mordió el interior de la mejilla—Dices que eres bisexual pero no puedes admitir que te enamoraste de un chico, ¿por qué?

Los ojos de Dean se llenaron de lágrimas al ver aquel par de estrellas en el rostro que tanto adoraba. ¿Por qué no podía tener el valor de Cass y decirlo? ¿Por qué la mierda que su padre echaba se lo impedía? No era justo, no cuando lo que más quería estaba justo en frente de él con el corazón destrozado por su culpa.

Se inclinó y tomó el rostro anhelado con ambas manos mientras colocaba su frente sobre la ajena.

—Te…lo hago—susurró mientras limpiaba el llanto—Lo hago pero no puedo, ¿entiendes? No ahora, Castiel. Por favor, no me presiones—Cass lo tomó de la chaqueta—No, cariño. No hagas esto, no te hagas esto.

— ¿Por qué no puedes?—cuestionó con la voz entrecortada— ¿Por qué no puedes decirlo como yo lo hago? ¿Por qué no me quieres ahora?

—Porque mi papá sabe de nosotros y no todos los padres del mundo son tan comprensivos como los tuyos, Castiel—gruñó mirándolo con molestia—Porque no puedo quererte mientras siga aquí, ¿entiendes? Está mal que lo haga pero si me esperas…podré quererte como te mereces. Lo haré—el brillo en los ojos de Cass se apagó—Sólo espera, me graduaré en julio, iré a Seattle, terminaré con Lisa en verano y podremos estar juntos en septiembre.

Castiel negó con la cabeza. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? No lo sabía, pero estaba cansado de siempre esperar a Dean, de siempre sentarse y ser la segunda opción de él, de verlo feliz con una chica cuando él había terminado a la única que lo quería por su culpa.

Estaba enamorado de aquel chico, de todo lo que le hacía sentir y de la forma en que actuaban juntos, estaba tan enamorado que se había perdido a sí mismo en el camino, que hace unos segundos estaba rogando por amor, lo que prometió nunca hacer. Estaba sujetando a aquel chico pidiendo que lo quisiera y no lo dejara, ¿qué tan patético era eso? Era estúpido, él era un tonto.

Pero aún así Castiel lo esperaría si tan sólo él lo decía, se quedaría meses enteros, le esperaría una vida entera si le miraba a los ojos y le decía que también le amaba. Sólo eso le pedía, sólo una declaración y Castiel siempre iba a esperarlo.

—Te amo—susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y se echaba a llorar—Nunca lo he sentido y ahora es doloroso. Porque amarte me duele, porque sé que no podré tenerte—se mordió el labio intentando contener los sollozos—No tienes ni idea de todo lo que yo he cambiado por ti, ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí?—Dean suspiró mientras lo veía llorar—Porque te estoy rogando que te quedes y me ames de la misma forma aún cuando prometí no hacerlo, Dean, y tú no puedes ni siquiera decirlo. Sólo necesito que lo digas—suplicó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, Castiel?—gruñó apartándose—Mi padre me mataría a golpes si se entera que te vi. Me correría de la casa y me prohibiría ver a mi hermano si sabe que dejé a Lisa por ti, ¡no puedo perderlo todo!—Cass siguió llorando.

“—NO LLORES, MALDITA SEA, ¡sabías que esto iba a pasar desde el principio! ¡Esta no es una maldita novela, Castiel! No iba a dejar a mi novia por ti ni nuestros padres aceptarían nuestra relación como si del buen clima se tratara—Cass se limpió el llanto con la manga de la gabardina—Te quiero, ¡claro que lo hago! ¿Cómo no podría quererte si eres perfecto? Pero no puedo ahora, Castiel, perdóname por favor.

Cass negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba controlar el llanto.

Dean tenía razón, aquello siempre estuvo dirigiéndose a ese momento, al momento en donde uno tenía que irse y el otro se quedaría llorando su partida. Todo lo que Cass nunca quiso para él lo estaba rodeando, aquel feo sentimiento se burlaba en su cara como si fuera el karma de haberlo evitado tanto tiempo.

Se sentía estúpido por estar ahí de pie rogándole que lo quisiera, que se quedara y le diera ese amor que le entregaba a otra, sabía que tenía que parar pero siempre olvidaba su orgullo tratándose de Dean.

—Tú…te doy mi corazón—lo señaló molesto—Te digo que te amo y tú solo dices que no puedes, ¿tienes una idea del dolor que causas?—Dean miró hacia otro lado—Eres…eres, ¡te estoy rogando que lo digas, Dean, sólo dilo! ¿No soy suficiente para ti? ¡He hecho todo por ti! ¡Salí del closet con mis amigos por ti! ¡Deje a mi novia por ti! ¡¿Y tú no puedes corresponderme?! ¿No puedes mirarme a la cara y decirlo?—Dean suspiró mientras se tallaba el rostro.

—Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras. Bueno, lo de Hannah sí pero no pensé que lo hicieras después de nuestra pelea—Cass lo miró atónito—Ya te dije que te quiero, ¿por qué no entiendes que no puedo estar contigo ahora?

—Es que no es cuando tú quieras, Dean. Estoy harto de eso—se rió limpiándose el llanto— ¿Ahora puedes verlo? ¿Puedes ver lo idiota que estoy siendo por ti?—se señaló a modo de respuesta—Mírame, estoy llorando, estoy pidiendo que me quieras, estoy suplicando que te quedes cuando juré nunca ser como Michael. Has hecho que me pierda a mí mismo mientras te encontraba a ti—Dean miró a Cass con pesar—No digas nada, lo sé. No es tu culpa. Fue mi error.

Cass alzó el rostro al cielo y agradeció que no hubiera nubes anunciando tormenta, sin embargo hacía frío, mucho frío. Le congelaba las lágrimas en las mejillas y hacía que su piel se sintiera como si estuviera envuelta en hielo.

La luz de su casa se mantenía encendida y podía escuchar a sus padres hablar con el televisor encendido, como si ya supieran que estaba ahí y sólo esperaran que se despidiera.

¿Cómo iba a entrar a su casa bañado en llanto? Su padre mataría a Dean como intentó hacerlo con Lucifer cuando se enteró de lo que le hizo a Michael. Su madre se pondría histérica y le diría a Mary lo que había hecho su hijo, puede que hasta le prohibiera hablarle.

—Mi padre me golpeó cuando mi abuelo le dijo que salíamos—habló Dean atrayendo su atención—Me dijo que se iría de la casa si yo vivía con él, ¿sabes que le dije? Que dejaría de verte—Cass se tensó—Y ¿sabes qué es lo más divertido? Que iba a dejarla por ti—Castiel lo miró.

“—Iba a terminar con Lisa e iría contigo para decirte cuánto te quería, la mierda de la vida, ¿no? No es mi culpa que mi padre no me quiera por lo que soy, Castiel. No es mi culpa que mi padre no esté dispuesto a organizar una boda entre dos hombres como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—Castiel se talló el rostro.

—Te diré una cosa. Dime la mierda que quieras, que tu padre me diga lo que quiera. Pero que no se meta con mi hermano—lo señaló—Nadie juzga la felicidad de Michael, ¿entiendes? Él lucho por lo que quería. Y ni siquiera se trata de una boda, sólo quiero que seas capaz de decirlo y te esperaré pero es pedir demasiado ¿no es así?—sonrió con burla y pesar—Le tienes miedo a tu papá.

—Es mi padre, Castiel. El hombre que me crió, que me dio una familia y que no me mando a un internado cuando consumía drogas y hacía carreras clandestinas. ¡La familia siempre se apoya!—Cass suspiró—Le dije que lo haría hasta que me fuera a la universidad, cuando ponga un pie fuera de su casa saldré con quien yo quiera. Por eso te lo pido, espérame unos meses.

—Te llevo esperando desde que me dijiste que yo era la luna—susurró mirándolo con pesar—Sólo dímelo, Dean. Dime que me amas y esperaré por ti otra vez—se acercó unos pasos y recargó la cabeza en su pecho—Dime que sientes lo mismo que yo. Que lo intentaremos, que…

—No te amo, Castiel—susurró rompiendo las ilusiones de aquel chico—No lo haré. Te quiero mucho y te apreció pero no llego a amarte.

Cass se apartó de Dean como quien siente que del otro lado está todo lo que desea y no puede tener.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, la floreciente primavera contra el tormentoso verano. La luna lloraba desconsoladamente mientras el sol seguía brillando con intensidad, ¿acaso era justo? No, no lo era, Castiel ya lo sabía, le había quedado claro que las relaciones siempre terminaban así en su gran mayoría, uno se iba y el otro le lloraba con desesperación.

Castiel se rindió. Dejó caer los hombros mientras controlaba el llanto. No podía seguir perdiendo aquello que lo hacía quien era, no podía seguir rogando el cariño de alguien. Aunque era demasiado tarde, se había convertido en Michael y Dean sería su Lucifer.

—Sólo un tonto como yo sé enamoraría de ti—susurró con la voz quebrada haciendo que Dean se mordiera el labio para no llorar—Gracias por el fin de semana, fue un placer conocer a tus abuelos—Dean cerró los ojos—Buenas noches, Dean.

—Te quiero—susurró el mayor cuando lo vio dar la vuelta en dirección a su casa intentando convencerlo—Lo sabes, ¿no? Nada en este fin de semana fue mentira, Cass. Cada momento te dije cuánto…

—Quiero quedarme con algo de dignidad, Dean—habló sin mirarlo—Así que, por favor, no sigas. Está claro.

—No me vas a esperar, ¿verdad?

Cass no contestó hasta que estuvo bajo el foco en su porche.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Dean a un lado del impala sabiendo que ya no habría más de eso. Que aquello en definitiva era la última vez que se verían como algo más pues habían dejado en claro su punto.

Castiel no podía seguir enamorándose de alguien que nunca le correspondería, no podía seguir así, perdiéndose a sí mismo por alguien que no arriesgaba nada por él.

Antes que el amor romántico estaba el amor propio, y Cass necesitaba amarse después de eso.

—No lo sé, Dean, ¿tú vas a volver?

Abrió la puerta de su casa sin darle oportunidad de contestar. Dejó caer la mochila en el recibidor y fue a la cocina en donde su madre le enseñaba arreglos florales a su padre y en la televisión estaba una película que ninguno atendía.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza al sentirlo llegar y se alarmaron al verlo con el rostro empapado y los ojos colorados. Castiel se dejó ir al ver a sus padres. Lloró como lo hizo en el baño con Gabriel, gruñó y gimoteó mientras las lágrimas le empapaban el rostro.

—Cariño, ¿qué ocurrió?—su madre corrió a abrazarlo pero él siguió llorando—Castiel, me estás asustando, cálmate. Aquí estoy, mi amor, aquí estoy—comenzó a mecerlo.

—Sólo quería que lo dijera—susurró entre sollozos mientras veía a su padre acercarse—Hice todo…todo por…por él y…y dijo que no llega a amarme, ¿por qué no soy suficiente para él?

Becky lo abrazó más fuerte dejando que le empapara la blusa, Chuck los abrazó a ambos y Castiel siguió llorando, ajeno al chico dentro del impala que lloraba igual que él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odieeen por favor.
> 
> En la primera versión que hice, Castiel hacía el llanto respecto a que Dean no lo quería cuando realmente sí lo hace, Dean lo quiere pero no puede decírselo por todo lo que su padre le dijo así que modifiqué ese diálogo para...supongo para que no se viera un poco absurdo.


	45. 44.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si ya les había dicho que todo éste fic lo escribí escuchando la mayoría de las veces a Troye Sivan porque amo a ese hombre pero bueno...se recomienda escuchar Seventeen de diosito Sivan para más placer...okno, sólos si quieren

> _Cass descubrió el amor cuando tenía diecisiete._

…

¿Alguna vez has querido a alguien? ¿Has sentido lo que es que el sol salga y se ponga con una persona? ¿Alguna vez has pensado que su rostro es todo cuanto quieres admirar y que su risa es el mejor sonido de todos? ¿Has podido estar con esa persona? ¿No? Bueno, entonces sabes lo que sentían Cass y Dean en ese momento.

Llorar por alguien a esa edad es normal y, en ocasiones, patético para algunos. ¿Por qué llorar por una persona que no ha muerto? Eso es ridículo, y muchas veces hemos levantado el dedo y señalado diciendo que esa persona ha perdido su dignidad por llorarle a una persona que lo dejó, hemos susurrado la palabra _patético_ cuando los vemos deprimidos por los pasillos de la escuela o por las calles. Incluso decimos que no deberían llorar por alguien que no los supo valorar pero, todos en algún punto de nuestra vida le lloramos a alguien de esa manera.

Nos sentimos desfallecer porque una relación se había terminado o porque un amor no se había logrado, sentimos que el mundo se acababa cuando esa persona dijo NO como si no lastimara todo nuestro ser.

Era extraño ¿no? Cómo ese hermoso sentimiento que nos llenaba de dicha podría volverse en nuestra contra hasta convertirnos en algo que juzgábamos cuando no estábamos pasando por eso.

Lo que más dolía eran los lugares que ambos visitaron juntos; tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, aunque intentes negarlo, cuando pasas por aquella calle donde esa persona te dijo que le gustaba lo que traías puesto; sientes que el aire se atasca en tus pulmones cuando esperas el siga en la esquina donde se despedían; sientes como tu corazón se desgarra cuando ves los lugares donde quedaban de verse o esa calle dónde te tomó en brazos y te besó como nunca antes te habían besado.

El lugar donde vives ya no es igual porque lo solías ver lleno de colores y ahora sólo parece la sombra de lo que antes fue.

Bueno, tal vez no es así para todos. Es así para mí, es así para Cass y Dean.

Aquellos dos se lastimaban cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos, cada vez que visitaban la cafetería de Ellen, cada vez que Dean entraba al baño y veía los lavabos, cada vez que Cass revisaba las fotografías guardadas en su computadora.

Era tan difícil dejarse ir cuando se extrañaban a cada momento, era tan duro aparentar que ya había sido cuando lo único que querían era volver al otro. ¿Por qué no lo hacían? ¿Por qué seguían torturándose de esa manera? ¿Orgullo? ¿Amor propio? ¿Dignidad? ¿Rencor? ¡¿Qué era lo que se los impedía?!

Tal vez era la bonita chica castaña que iba de la mano con Dean por los pasillos. Tal vez era el apuesto chico que recogía a Cass cada dos días de la escuela. Quizás eran los insultos de un padre decepcionado; tal vez eran las lágrimas derramabas en la madrugada.

Podrían ser muchas cosas, todas las razones que los habían llevado a eso ahora cobraban factura, se regodeaban y señalaban a aquel par mientras reían triunfantes porque habían logrado su propósito, porque habían roto dos corazones de maneras muy diferentes y nadie iba a poder arreglarlos.

Lo malo no es que las personas rompan corazones; lo peor que pueden hacer es llevarse pedazos, si se llevan esas piezas ¿cómo puedes arreglarlo? ¿Cómo vuelves a entregar algo incompleto?

Pero no todo era dolor y miseria, arrepentimiento y llantos. No. Había algo que los chicos estaban valorando en aquel momento.

Cass podía endulzar aquel momento de su vida con todas las golosinas que le obsequiaba Gabriel; podía reír con los chistes de Balthazar e ingenió maneras divertidas de estudiar con Kevin; se divirtió organizando la boda de su hermano por videollamada y rió lleno de harina cuando Alfie los dejaba meterse a la cocina. La cafetería de Ellen dejó de lastimarlo cuando Charlie y Jo bailaron con él al ritmo de la canción, cuando ambas chicas le sonrieron y lo abrazaron como si intentaran llenar el vacío que sentía dentro.

Dean enseñó a su hermano a jugar beisbol; descubrió que lo más importante en su vida era la sonrisa de Sam mientras le enseñaba a arreglar el auto y luego jugaba con él. Descubrió que una verdadera amistad no te lleva a la autodestrucción y agradeció a Crowley todas sus escapadas a Forks para disfrutar de la comida o de alguna bebida ocasional; se encariñó con Meg cuando ella le invitaba un helado y jugaba videojuegos con él en la consola de Crowley. Valoró más que nada el amor que le daba Lisa y adoró a su madre por su apoyo incondicional.

Pero eso no era lo que ellos querían. Se seguían añorando cada noche, esperando una llamada que no llegaba o un mensaje que no se escribía.

Los Novak estaban preocupados por su hijo y los Winchester, al menos uno, estaba harto de aquel comportamiento. Pero a los adultos siempre les pasaba, se les olvidaba lo que era enamorarse a esa edad, lo que era descubrir aquel sentimiento y lo que era decepcionarse.

Los adultos se olvidaban de lo que era ver el sol brillar en unos ojos, lo que era tener diecisiete años y caer rendido ante los pies de alguien; se olvidaban de lo que era ver a esa persona como si fuera la primera y la última vez; lo que era escuchar su risa y pensar que era la mejor melodía del mundo; se les olvidaba lo que era tener esa enfermedad de _papilio stomachus_ cuando una mano tomaba la tuya. ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Acaso no era aquello lo mejor de estar enamorado?

Puede que sí, puede que no. Cada uno se enamora a su manera ¿no? Cass cambió por amor, Dean se encontró a sí mismo debido a ese amor. Pero ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo sin hablarse.

El amor dolía como la mierda.

…

—Pues no tienes muchas fotos que no lo incluyan a él, Cassie—susurró Gabriel mientras miraba la computadora del pelinegro y este se comía una rebanada de pastel—Podríamos recortarlo y quedaría…nada, ¿por qué no tomaste fotos de algo más?—Cass se encogió de hombros—El concurso es la semana que viene, Castiel, ¿podrías fingir un poco de interés? Ya sabes, como si te importara una mierda.

Castiel suspiró y siguió mirando la rebanada de pastel que tenía en el plato.

Eran mediados de junio y él seguía sintiéndose como a principios de mayo.

Seguía llorando abrazando su almohada a las tres de la mañana preguntándose si las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si él hubiera dicho otras cosas, odiándose por no poder aparentar que ya había pasado. ¿Esto era lo que sintió Michael cuando Lucifer lo dejó por una chica? Ahora lo entendía pues él escuchaba a todo volumen esa canción de _Sam Smith_ como antes hacía su hermano.

—Tal vez me salga del concurso—susurró picoteando la comida—No me siento con ánimos.

—Estás desperdiciando mi obra maestra, Cassie—Alfie apareció a su lado abrazándolo por los hombros mientras lo miraba—Extraño tu sonrisa, Castiel, ¿me dirás cuándo volveré a verla? Ha pasado un mes.

Castiel se giró y abrazó con fuerza a Alfie mientras hundía el rostro en su pecho.

Sí, había pasado un mes y él seguía añorando al chico que paseaba de la mano con la hermosa castaña. Aún esperaba esa llamada o ese mensaje como los primeros días; aún se levantaba deseando que el impala estuviera estacionado a las afueras de su casa; aún lo veía en los pasillos esperando que lo tomara de la mano y los encerrara en un salón a besarse como en los viejos tiempos.

Y seguía deseando que aquella sensación se fuera, quería que dejara de doler como ahora, quería superarlo y seguir adelante. Se repetía hasta el cansancio que aquello era realmente patético, que no podía permitirle ese tipo de poder a él (se había prohibido pensar en su nombre) pero lo hacía.

Le había entregado todo y ahora sentía que no tenía nada. ¿Siempre iba a ser así?

—Ayúdame, Alfie. No quiere entregar su trabajo para el concurso de fotografía—Gabriel le mostró la computadora—Estamos averiguando qué hacer con éstas pero nuestro amiguito no está cooperando—Alfie sonrió y besó la frente de Cass—Castiel, te amo, en serio. Pero estoy a nada de molerte a golpes como tu mejor amigo.

—No seas tan duro, Gabriel—le gruñó Alfie mientras alzaba una mano y comenzaba a pasar las fotos—Son muy buenas, Castiel. Deberías de usarlas.

—Tienen que contar una historia. De máximo veinte fotos, creo. Tengo que entregar una descripción de la historia que será colgada al principio para que la gente vea de qué van las fotos—suspiró mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Alfie—No puedo entregar nuestra historia.

— ¿Por qué no?—Gabriel le quitó el plato con pastel y comenzó a comérselo—De nada te sirve tener guardadas esas fotos, Castiel. Sólo te están lastimando—Cass sintió sus ojos ponerse llorosos—Y esto me está doliendo. Odio verte así, odio saber qué lloras a las tres de la mañana llamándolo, deseando que él esté ahí—Alfie abrazó más fuerte a Castiel—Esta es tu oportunidad, demuéstrale al mundo lo que fueron. Demuestra que no te arrepientes de nada y, ya de paso, el buen fotógrafo que eres.

…

Cass estaba envuelto en su cobija sentado en la sala mientras su computadora se encontraba en su regazo. Iba pasando una foto tras otra, preguntándose qué hacer con ellas.

Había intentando borrarlas pero no pudo; si las borraba era como si todo aquello nunca hubiera pasado, esas fotos eran ellos inmortalizados, eran ellos guardados para siempre en sus pequeños momentos juntos. Con solo verlas podía escuchar el batir de las olas y olía la brisa marina. Viendo los besos que se dieron podía saborear las fresas y la nicotina en el paladar. Podía sentir su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos y podía escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

No entendía por qué las personas borraban sus fotos cuando terminaban una relación, ¿no quieren guardar sus momentos más felices al lado de esa persona? ¿No querían recordar lo que esa persona les brindó y agradecer? Bueno, Cass no se sentía así de positivo en ese momento, con sólo mirar esas fotos sentía furia, rencor y tristeza. Furia por permitirle destruirlo de aquella forma; rencor por haberle arrebatado aquello que había fotografiado. Y tristeza porque ya no lo tenía.

Se limpió el llanto con la cobija y dejó de pasar las fotos, dejando que la sonrisa de él cubriera la pantalla, admirando la curva de su mandíbula y sus pecas como si fueran estrellas, perdiéndose en el brillo de sus ojos y en la forma en que lo miraban. ¿Por qué era tan hermoso?

—Castiel, hijo—su padre se sentó a un lado de él atrayendo su atención—Oh, estás…

—Sólo busco fotos para el concurso—susurró mientras sonreía y seguía pasando las fotos—Pero no tengo mucho material. No hice nada para el concurso y Gabriel se ha enojado conmigo por eso—Chuck sonrió.

—Esa es una buena foto—señaló la que estaba en la pantalla, Cass se tensó al verlo a él riendo con la playa de fondo—Todas son realmente buenas, deberías de entregarlas—Cass suspiró.

—Eso es lo que dicen Gabe y Alfie—pasó la foto—Quieres hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? Sino, no te hubieras acercado—Chuck sonrió mientras veía al menor de sus hijos.

—Hijo, tu madre y yo estamos preocupados—Cass suspiró—No comes muy bien que digamos, tu rendimiento en la escuela, no digo que sea malo, pero sí estás bajando. El director nos llamó diciendo que tuviste un accidente en gimnasia—Cass puso los ojos en blanco.

—Las nauseas y los mareos pueden pasarle a cualquiera, papá.

—Tuviste un ataque de pánico, Castiel—lo reprendió poniendo la vocezota que intimidaba a cualquiera—Gabriel se asustó, Kevin y Balthazar están preocupados. Charlie y Jo dicen que ya ni siquiera vas a sus viernes de maratones—Cass se mordió el interior de la mejilla—Una vez me dijiste que nunca serías como Michael pero, hijo, estás igual que él.

Los ojos de Cass se llenaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez por vergüenza, porque sabía que aquello era cierto; se prometió varias veces no ser así y ahí estaba llorando por un chico mientras veía sus fotografías y se preguntaba qué había hecho mal.

—Sé que duele, Castiel—su padre lo abrazó—Sé que es difícil y que sientes que el mundo se va a terminar—Cass sonrió.

—No, no lo sabes. Mamá nunca te dejó.

Chuck besó la frente de su hijo y lo abrazó más fuerte intentando juntar todos sus pedazos y sanarlos.

Como padre era realmente difícil ver a uno de tus hijos sufrir por amor; te daban ganas de salir y matar al desgraciado que le había roto el corazón. Pero también como padre sabía que no iba a ser la última vez que su hijo lloraría por amor, era parte de crecer.

—Te sorprenderían las veces que me dijo que no—le susurró haciéndolo reír—Al final siempre pasa, hijo, aunque creas que no es así—Cass lo miró suspirando—Y esa mirada—señaló la foto que abarcaba la pantalla de la computadora—No es algo que se pueda fingir, son el tipo de miradas que le das a una sola persona el resto de tu vida—Cass miró la foto fijamente mientras su padre le peinaba el cabello—Ya tienes ese cabello muy largo. Deberíamos cortártelo para el baile de…

—No iré—lo cortó mientras apagaba la computadora—No tengo con quien ir. Kevin me dijo que le gustaba Anna así que ya no me metí con esa chica. Hannah me invitó pero decliné amablemente.

—Hijo, es el baile de graduación—Chuck lo hizo mirarlo—Tienes que ir.

—No me graduó hasta el semestre que viene, papá. No entiendo por qué iría en este. Alfie dijo que fuéramos pero no sé, es raro que un chico de universidad vaya a un baile de preparatoria—Chuck negó con la cabeza—Además, primero tengo que resolver este dilema del concurso. No tengo tiempo para eso.

Chuck negó con la cabeza y se sentó a ver las fotos que su hijo había tomado, ayudándolo a elegir unas para el concurso después de convencerlo que a falta de material la improvisación.

Entendía lo que era querer esconder aquella obra del mundo, él tenía guardados algunos cuentos que no quería compartir con nadie debido al valor sentimental, pero a veces presentar tu obra era mejor que mantenerla escondida.

—No estoy seguro de querer contar nuestra historia—susurró Cass cuando las fotos seleccionadas estaban siendo descargadas a una USB.

—Si la escribes es real, Cassie—Castiel lo miró—Guardarla hace que con el tiempo se sienta un sueño pero cuando se la muestras al mundo ya no sólo vive en ti—Chuck le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa—Tú la inmortalizaste en fotografías, deja que los demás la inmortalicen en sus memorias.


	46. Minuto a Minuto.

> _Se guardaron para siempre._

… 

Dean suspiró mientras entraba a aquel lugar de la mano de Lisa.

No entendía cómo logro convencerse de ir al concurso de fotografía. La exhibición estaba en un edificio en Seattle y rebosaba de gente. Se había prometido no ir por nada del mundo, no quería ver a Castiel en aquel ambiente, pero Lisa le insistió alegando que Anna también estaba participando y quería ir a ver sus fotos, no tuvo oportunidad alguna de negarse.

¿Estaba muerto de nervios? Sin duda, quería saber qué había entregado Cass pero al mismo tiempo no quería observar su exposición, ¿seguía triste? Horrores, el dolor en su corazón no había disminuido en todo ese tiempo, ¿iba a huir? No ahora que ya habían llegado.

Se dedicó a mirar las paredes mientras Lisa contemplaba las primeras fotos. Estaban acomodadas por orden alfabético según el nombre de la historia. Aquella se llamaba _Buen Día_ así que no era nada interesante. Se dedicó a contemplar las vigas en el techo, en contar las lámparas que alumbraban aquel cuarto y en descubrir diversos patrones en el suelo mientras Lisa lo acarreaba de un lado a otro.

Dean estaba triste y apagado, todo el mundo que lo conocía bien lo notaba. Lloraba cada noche despertando a Sammy, su hermanito sólo se recostaba a su lado y lo abrazaba hasta que el sueño lo vencía. Miraba con odio a su padre en cada cena cuando recordaba los ojos del chico que quería.

Ese hombre, aquel que llamaba papá, había destrozado dos corazones y parecía realmente feliz con eso. Como si ver a Dean hecho polvo fuera mejor que verlo de la mano con otro chico, ¿cómo le decía que le mintió a la cara a Castiel? ¿Cómo le decía que no sentía ni la mitad de lo que hacía por Lisa? Ya no era lo mismo, ya ni siquiera la tocaba ni la besaba. No podía, quería que los últimos labios y el último cuerpo que lo amó se quedaran con él.

No quería perder lo poco que le quedaba de Cass.

—Mira, ésa es la de Anna—Lisa lo sacó de su ensoñación mientras señalaba la pared del fondo—Al parecer es la última. Sigue la de…la de Castiel—Dean miró la exposición realmente interesado—Se llama…

No la escuchó, pues él estaba leyendo la descripción mientras sentía a su estómago hecho un nudo y el corazón acelerado, sus manos se estaban llenando de sudor así que soltó a Lisa y las guardó en la chaqueta mientras leía de nuevo aquellas palabras.

**_No entendí qué pretendía al jugar con fuego._  
No sé que pretendía al guardarte para siempre en una foto.  
Pero esta es nuestra historia de amor.  
Minuto a Minuto.**

Dean caminó hacia la siguiente fotografía y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Él estaba ahí, conduciendo mientras se reía de algo que había dicho Cass. Recordaba ese día, fue la primera vez que ambos se escaparon de la escuela y huyeron a su pequeño rincón.

La siguiente eran ellos dos.

Toda su historia estaba ahí plasmada en veinte fotografías del tamaño de una ventana de autobús. Una tras otra, todas representando el mismo sentimiento. Incluso había una de Lisa y él y otra de Cass y Hannah porque ambas formaron parte de su historia. Todo el tiempo Cass estuvo guardando su amor en una fotografía.

Mientras miraba todas las fotos pudo revivir cada momento. Volvía a escuchar sus risas en conjunto, volvía a saborear su boca, volvía a sentir el calor que su cuerpo le dio. Volvía a enamorarse como lo hizo en el momento en que ese chico le pidió hacer un eclipse.

Estaba cada momento importante para ellos. Castiel había entregado su historia, no tenía temor de gritar a los cuatro vientos que se habían amado en secreto. Sonrió al ver esa foto que le tomó en su última noche; los relámpagos alumbraban un poco y Cass decidió que tomarle una foto después de su segunda vuelta era una buena idea; y ahí estaba él, sonriendo como quien ve al amor de su vida hacer tonterías, mirándolo como sólo mira a él.

Iban a estar juntos para siempre, iban a permanecer siempre jóvenes, su amor iba a ser eterno, ¿por qué? Porque esas fotografías se habían asegurado de eso.

Llegó a la última foto sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar y cómo las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, un deseo de regresar el tiempo lo envolvió. La furia contra sí mismo hizo temblar sus manos, no debió decirle que no lo amaba, no debió esconderlo, no debió acobardarse por las amenazas de su padre pero las dos últimas fotos habían terminado de romper su corazón.

Lisa estaba en la penúltima foto; ambos estaban abrazados en el estacionamiento mientras se miraban con lo que él creía era amor. Dejaba claro el mensaje: él le pertenecería siempre a ella. Pero la última foto…Cass había fotografiado a Alfie cubierto de harina mientras reía.

Era el final de su historia pero el comienzo de otra.

—Dean, ¿qué carajos significa esto?

Dean salió de su ensoñación y miró a Lisa detrás de él.

La chica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras señalaba las fotos a su alrededor. Antes de que armara un escándalo la tomó de la mano y la sacó de ahí. La realidad se coló en su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de que no podía ir a buscar a Castiel en ese momento, debía hablar seriamente con Lisa

—Ahora lo entiendo todo, ¡por eso ya no salíamos!—Lisa se soltó de su mano y lo obligó a mirarla—No me mientas, Dean. Ya no más mentiras. Todo el tiempo…pensé que yo…No puedo creerlo—se rió mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos—Soy una estúpida.

—Lisa, no es lo que crees—Dean le apartó las manos del rostro—Sólo era una aventura pero se salió de control y yo…—Lisa negó con la cabeza—Está bien, es exactamente lo que crees. Por favor, cariño. Perdóname…

Lisa se soltó llorando ante la mirada incrédula y desesperada de Dean.

El chico quería arreglar aquello, quería evitar ese dolor pero parecía tan desdichada que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—No lo entiendes, ¡soy una estúpida!—se tapó el rostro de nuevo—Debiste decírmelo, debiste hacerlo. Todo habría sido más fácil—Dean comenzó a llorar—Si yo lo hubiera sabido, si hubieras hablado conmigo yo…

—No digas que lo habrías entendido porque no lo habrías hecho—la cortó Dean—Te amo, Lisa. De verdad. Nena, sin ti yo habría terminado muerto hace meses—Lisa negó con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar—Cariño, escúchame…

—NO LO ENTIENDES—le gritó desesperada—No te amo, Dean. ¡Hace meses que dejé de hacerlo!—Dean se quedó inmóvil—Planeaba terminar lo nuestro desde el año pasado pero tuviste ese maldito accidente y yo…yo te lo debía, me necesitabas pero… ¡Si hubieras sido honesto conmigo nada de esto estaría pasando!—los señaló a ambos.

—Lisa…cálmate—intentó abrazarla pero ella se apartó—Sé que la cagué el año pasado pero…

—Eso, tus meteduras de pata, todos los desplantes que me hiciste—lo señaló—Todo eso me hicieron buscar a alguien más—Dean se alejó—Y me enamoré, Dean. ¡Me enamoré de él! ¡Y lo perdí por ti! ¡Lo perdí porque dijiste que me amabas! ¡Lo perdí porque me necesitabas! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que saber tu maldita aventura con Castiel me ha hecho? ¡Pudimos tenerlo todo!—alzó las manos al cielo—Pude tenerlo a él pero no, ¡nos negamos la felicidad por algo que ya no era amor!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras lloraban y se recriminaban todos sus errores, odiándose por no hacer las cosas cuando debieron. Si Lisa hubiera sido honesta desde el principio, si hubiera terminado con él la primera vez que Balthazar le dijo que la amaba todo habría sido distinto…él seguiría con ella.

No sabía si Dean habría conocido a Castiel, si aquella historia habría tenido lugar si Lisa lo hubiera dejado cuando tuvo oportunidad pero ya no era momento de lamentarse, ya no había nada qué hacer.

Estuvieron buscando escusas para seguir juntos, se repitieron hasta el cansancio que era amor, que debían de estar juntos cuando en realidad habían sentido que era más como una deuda a pagar; ya no era amor, ya ni siquiera era costumbre, estaban juntos porque se lo debían, Lisa se quedó porque Dean la necesitaba y el chico se quedó porque ella lo había hecho. No era amor, ahora lo sabían.

Lo sabían cuando ambos habían experimentado el amor más real y de una forma más pura en brazos de alguien más.

—Te amo, de verdad lo hago—susurró el chico frente a ella intentando convencerse.

—No más mentiras, Dean—contestó Lisa entre sollozos—No es amor. Estábamos tan acostumbrados a estar con el otro, nos hicimos tan dependientes que no podíamos dejarnos. No lo hice porque me necesitabas y adivino que no me dejaste porque yo estuve ahí—Dean se mordió el labio inferior—Y…y la forma en la que lo mirabas—señaló la puerta por donde habían salido—Las sonrisas que le diste, todo lo que él fotografió, nunca fue mío. Lo sabes, no mientas más—ambos suspiraron—Perdí al amor de mi vida por ti, Dean. Y es algo que nunca me voy a perdonar.

Dean suspiró mientras miraba el interior de aquel edificio. Cass estaba hablando con Alfie, ambos se mantenían en brazos del otro y sonreían ante lo que Kali y Gabriel decían.

—Lo amas, ¿verdad?—Dean la miró de vuelta—Y no te atrevas a mentirme. Sé honesto conmigo.

—Aunque no lo hiciera, John me mataría si se entera—gruñó limpiándose el rostro.

—Oh, entiendo—Lisa suspiró— ¿Recuerdas cuando…cuando tu padre no te quería comprar un auto y tú conseguiste un trabajo y comenzaste a trabajar en tu chica con tu abuelo?—Dean la miró—Recuerdas que perdías días de sueño y…

—Y tú tenías que llevarme a rastras a mi casa—asintió con una pequeña sonrisa—Lo recuerdo bien. Fue lo mejor que he hecho porque sin mi chica yo no sé qué haría—Lisa asintió.

—No te rindas con Castiel, Dean—el otro tragó duro—No te quedes conmigo sólo por lo que hemos pasado. Yo lo hice y no soy feliz, ninguno de nosotros lo es—ambos suspiraron—Aquella vez lo que dijo John no te detuvo, no dejes que lo haga ahora—Dean negó con la cabeza.

—Le dije que no saldría con un chico mientras viviera bajo su techo. No lo haré, Lisa—la chica suspiró—Y…y el chico que tú…ya sabes—ambos apartaron la mirada.

—Él tiene una novia ahora, Dean. Y la mira como antes me miraba a mí así que eso es suficiente—los labios de la chica temblaron al recordar a Balthazar con Ruby de la mano— ¿Sabes? Él no sabía que yo tenía novio cuando comenzamos a salir. Él sólo llegó y se quedó cuando no te importaba—Dean enrojeció, avergonzado—Y ahora…ahora no…Lo extraño.

Dean no lo pensó, simplemente envolvió a Lisa con ambos brazos y la dejó llorar sobre su pecho mientras él hacía lo mismo sobre su cabeza.

Ambos lloraron por el amor que perdieron, por haber sido tan idiotas y haber querido terminar la relación equivocada, porque era demasiado tarde; no se tendrían entre ellos y no tendrían a las personas que amaron como no se amaron ellos. Porque lo habían perdido todo.

—Yo también lo extraño—susurró Dean.

Lisa lo abrazó más fuerte.

…

—Te dije que ganarías.

Cass abrazó con más fuerza a Alfie mientras ambos miraban las fotografías colgadas en la pared. La sonrisa de Dean no lastimaba como debería cuando Alfie lo tenía abrazado; era un buen recuerdo.

Cada foto era una muestra del amor que le tenía y de todo lo que deseaba. Quería…quería hacerle llegar al menos una para que los dos tuvieran una muestra de lo que sintieron, para que ambos lo hicieran real. Ignoraba si Dean quería hacerlo real, ignoraba si quería pensar en él pero era un riesgo que podría aceptar sin problema.

—No quieres ir al baile, ¿cierto?—preguntó Alfie mientras se sentaban en el piso.

—No, quiero evitar la escuela un poco—Cass recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Samandriel y suspiró—Lo vi salir con Lisa hace horas, ya no volvieron, temo haber arruinado aquello.

— ¿Lo haces?—Cass lo miró—Tal vez tu subconsciente lo hizo a propósito y…

—Jamás lastimaría a Dean de esa manera, Alfie. Nunca le quitaría eso—Cass negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar las fotos—Sé que el amor que Lisa le daba no era real, no desde que me enteré de lo suyo con Balthazar. Pero es lo que su padre acepta—se encogió de hombros—He estado pensando…

—Eso es realmente malo.

Alfie se dejó caer al suelo y miró el techo mientras Cass lo acompañaba.

Ambos guardaron silencio contemplando las vigas cruzar de un lado a otro, cómo los focos parpadeaban y la lluvia caía a las afueras de edificio. Alfie tomó la mano de Cass y entrelazó sus dedos haciendo que Castiel se tensara un poco; aquella no era la mano que su cuerpo quería, aquel no era el contacto que anhelaba pero era lo que había.

—Lo amo como sólo mi hermano entenderá—susurró sin soltar a Alfie a pesar de la incomodidad—Y le he dado vueltas a lo que me dijo esa noche.

—Castiel, no puedes esperarlo—Cass lo miró.

— ¿Por qué no? Asmodeus esperó a Michael…o Michael a él, no sé bien los detalles. Papá siempre esperó a mamá. En los libros de papá Misha siempre iba cada que Jensen llamaba, ¿por qué yo no puedo esperar a Dean?

Alfie lo besó haciendo que Castiel se tensara y los sensores de alarma se encendieran en su cabeza. Parecía como si todo su interior gritara presa del pánico y comenzara a arrojar todo a su paso intentando apartarse de Alfie pero no hacía nada por quitarse. Simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando los ojos del otro chico, preguntándose si de ese color era el cielo despejado, cuestionando por qué lo besaba así.

Samandriel notó su incomodidad y se apartó un poco, temiendo que Cass huyera de él.

—Me gustas—admitió mirando aquellos ojos color océano—Sólo diré esto. Dame una oportunidad, puedo hacer que deje de doler—Cass miró hacia otra parte—Por favor, déjame intentarlo hasta que él vuelva—Cass lo volvió a mirar—Si…si no lo logré me haré un lado y te dejaré con él. Lo prometo—Castiel suspiró.

—Lo vamos a arruinar todo—susurró el más joven mirando aquel bonito rostro.

—No porque sé lo que sientes por él y no estoy intentando tomar su lugar, Castiel. Quiero hacerme mi propio puesto en tu vida—Cass suspiró—Déjame intentarlo, por favor.

Castiel cerró los ojos y asintió mientras abrazaba a Alfie y se acorrucaba en su pecho, intentando evitar el dolor. Lo iba a intentar hasta que Dean volviera porque creía en él. Dean iba a volver.

Castiel iba a intentar sanar el dolor que el amor más profundo podía causar sabiendo que era una batalla perdida. En su caso, la persona que lo había lastimado era la única que lo iba a poder consolar. Y el amor que Cass sentía por Dean lo hacía arriesgarse porque sabía que Dean iba a volver, él se lo dijo, así que lo esperaría.

Pasaría minuto a minuto esperándolo.


	47. Epílogo.

_Castiel siguió el ejemplo de Michael._

…

Cuando un desastre natural llega a cualquier parte del mundo causa estragos realmente horribles en la población. Los humanos ven todo aquello que construyeron caer a pedazos por culpa de un huracán, inundación, terremoto, erupción de volcán, etc. Ven todos sus logros caer como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara. Aparecen la desesperación y el terror, el pánico se apodera de ellas; hay heridos entre ellos, incluso alguno que otro fallecido. El dolor es insoportable.

Pero viene un tipo de calma después de eso. Todo parece sumirse en un sepulcral silencio; el viento deja de agitarse violentamente, el pánico va disminuyendo dentro de las personas. Algunos le llaman shock, otros simplemente calma. Ya nada puede ser destruido, ya nada puede dañar. Sólo queda levantar los escombros y construir algo nuevo a partir de eso.

Así también era la vida.

Había momentos en que todo parecía irse a la mierda, en que los desastres arrasaban con todo aquello que tanto te esmeraste en construir y el pánico te dominaba por completo, sentías esa necesidad de hacerte bolita y esperar a que todo terminara.

Y cuando esos escombros estaban a tu alrededor y sentías que la locura llegaría te dabas cuenta de que había algunas personas dispuestas a ayudarte a construir algo nuevo a partir de eso, de levantar ladrillo por ladrillo y arreglar el desastre.

Bueno, tal vez no siempre era así, posiblemente lo estoy exagerando, pero Castiel y Dean entendían esto. Entendían a la perfección lo que era sentir que el mundo se acababa, lo que era estar al borde del abismo temiendo que no hubiera nada del otro lado que estuviera dispuesto a amortiguar la caída.

También entendían lo que era llorar por alguien a las tres de la mañana mientras _Sam Smith_ sonaba a todo volumen en el reproductor; incluso lograron entender lo que era tener el corazón roto.

Sin embargo, eso no los detuvo.

El verano fue lo mejor que pudo pasarles.

Dean disfruto del tiempo con su hermano antes de la universidad; visitaron Seattle, fueron a ver su futuro campus, le enseño a conducir su auto y a lanzar debidamente un balón de americano. Le ayudó a organizar una cita con Jess, se contaron historias mientras se encontraban acostados en una casa de campar en el patio; visitaron a su abuelo y entre ellos le ayudaron a Sam a escoger un auto que sería suyo a los dieciséis.

Salió con Crowley y Meg a los bares de Port Angeles. Cantó con Caín canciones que le recordaban a un par de ojos azules y deseo poder cantárselas de frente algún día. Salió con Lisa pero ya no fue en plan romántico; ambos se sanaban las heridas como un amigo haría cuando pierdes a la persona que amabas. Ambos los vieron de lejos, ambos sonrieron cuando los recuerdos los llenaban y ambos lloraron cuando la tristeza de no tenerlos los sobrepasaba.

Cass, él fue otro asunto.

Las cosas con sus amigos fueron de maravilla en aquel verano. El clima en Olympic era fantástico a pesar de su estado emocional, era como si la naturaleza se burlara de su tormenta interna y brillara más que nunca. Y, claro, ese clima no evitó que Charlie y Gabriel hicieran de las suyas por las calles arrastrándolos en el proceso.

Rieron, se molestaron, disfrutaron del sol en sus pieles. Pelearon en algunas ocasiones; Charlie y Jo estuvieron a punto de terminar por culpa de una amiga de Charlie. Viajaron todos juntos a la boda de Michael—una boda que tomaremos después—y terminaron por jugar con los muñecos del pastel y los arreglos…todo un verano prometedor.

Las cosas entre Alfie y Cass eran más raras de relatar. Frente a sus amigos eran novios, frente a sus padres eran amigos. Castiel no se sentía cómodo escondiendo aquella relación de sus padres, menos cuando llegaba con algún regalo de Alfie, pero si se los decía sería real y de momento aquello que Alfie le brindaba no lo sentía auténtico, no al menos de su parte.

Si bien le tenía un cariño especial a aquel chico no se comparaba para nada al amor desquiciante que una persona puede sentir por su pareja; no se pasaba las horas libres pensando en él, no entrelazaba sus nombres en una hoja cuando estaba aburrido ni creía que lo necesitara como el oxígeno. Su relación era más superficial.

Sí, Alfie besaba bien, le hacía sentir querido y le tenía una enorme paciencia cuando Cass tenía sus momentos en los que se echaba a llorar cuando pasaban por ciertos lugares. Sí, paseaban de las manos por las calles y afrontaban juntos las críticas negativas que recibían en ocasiones. Defendiéndose el uno al otro. Nos preguntaremos, ¿por qué no lo dejaba e iba por quién quería? ¿Por qué se aferraba a él?

Bueno, porque lo que Alfie prometió se estaba cumpliendo.

Aquello dolía menos cuando Alfie lo besaba; dolía menos cuando lo tomaba de la mano y le decía que lo quería. Extrañaba menos a aquel chico de ojos verdes por el cual lloraba en ocasiones cuando el sueño se iba…OJO, dolía menos, porque aún dolía y eso nadie podía evitarlo.

¿O tal vez sí?

…

—Es realmente pesado ese tipo de libros, jamás creí que odiaría a _Shakespeare_ —Castiel sonrió ante las quejas del chico a su lado.

—Vamos, no es tan difícil—le apretó la mano—Es un libro cualquiera.

—Escrito con modernismos de hace siglos—Castiel se soltó riendo ante su exageración—Se supone que tenía que leerlo en vacaciones pero, honestamente, no he podido pasar del sexto capítulo.

—Será mejor que te apresures. Las clases están más…

Cass enmudeció al tiempo que se detenía de golpe.

La brisa de que el otoño estaba cerca golpeaba su rostro, nubes esponjosamente blancas se arremolinaban en el cielo y el sol, receloso de brillar, se asomaba entre ellas como quien espía a su viejo amor. Las hojas de los árboles se iban tiñendo de amarillo, listas para caer en cualquier momento a una muerte segura en el asfalto. Al viento barría algunas que ya habían tenido aquel destino, acarreándolas como si fueran hijas descarriadas.

Como si de un déjà vú se tratara.

Ese momento se sintió como una escena sacada de película porque todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta.

Mientras el viento seguía barriendo las hojas de aquella calle y Alfie intentaba atraer su atención Castiel vio a lo que consideraba a la perfección en persona; era tan alto como un edificio y tan ardiente como el infierno, vestía una chaqueta marrón que le quedaba a la perfección, en comparación a la última vez, y marcaba esas anchas espaldas de una manera que te hacía querer arañarla. Cargaba una caja en sus brazos y su cabello rubio, demasiado oscuro para considerarse de tal color, se agitaba con el viento quedando de esa manera tan desordenada como cuando pasaba sus dedos por él.

Cass seguía sin entender cómo podía existir alguien con la mandíbula tan marcada y con ese tono de piel, como si el sol hubiera encarnado en la tierra renunciando a su vida de gloria para conformarse con la simple humanidad.

Lo miró dirigirse a su auto como si en cámara lenta se tratara, le seguía resultando difícil apartar la mirada de él, seguía siendo un imán para su persona, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera siendo tan hermoso? ¿Cómo era posible que su perfil siguiera tan perfecto y sus labios tan bien delineados? Aquellos meses sin duda sólo lo habían perfeccionado.

—Castiel, te hablo—Alfie tiró de su mano haciéndolo que apartara la vista de él—Te quedaste ahí parado, ¿pasa algo?

Cass lo miró unos segundos y después regresó su atención a la familia que estaba junto a aquel auto que tantos secretos les guardó. Él abrazaba a Sammy con fuerza y escuchaba atentamente lo que su madre le decía, ni siquiera miraba a su padre, que tenía cara de haber chupado un limón.

—Alfie, ¿qué día es hoy?—preguntó sin dejar de ver su sonrisa.

—Estamos a 18 de septiembre—aclaró.

Septiembre.

_—…Sólo espérame, me graduaré en julio, iré a Seattle, terminaré con Lisa en verano y podremos estar juntos en septiembre._

Soltó la mano de Alfie y dio tentativamente unos cuantos pasos al frente. Lo miró suspirar mientras su padre hablaba, vio como su madre se cruzaba de brazos y como su hermano lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo abrazar a esa bonita mujer rubia que parecía querer echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, vio como el hombre que impidió toda su felicidad se acercaba a abrazarlo y le decía algo en el oído que lo hizo tensarse. Cass avanzó otro poco haciendo que lo notaran y Alfie lo tomara de la mano.

—Castiel, cariño—Cass lo miró—Yo…

—No puedo, Alfie—susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—No puedo.

—Castiel, te rompió en mil pedazos—susurró con un nudo en la garganta—No puedes simplemente volver—Cass sonrió con tristeza.

—Te quiero mucho. Lo sabes—el otro asintió—Pero no me obligues a escogerte porque sabes que no lo haré—Alfie lo soltó como si acabara de electrocutarlo—Lo lamento, espero puedas perdonarme.

Castiel se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel auto. Cada paso costaba más que el anterior, sentía que sus pulmones ardían así que se echo a correr. Corrió con desesperación los pocos metros que los separaran sintiéndolos como si fueran kilómetros.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando lo vio correr en su dirección y sin importarle lo que su padre ahí presente pudiera decir, corrieron hasta estar uno frente al otro sintiendo cómo el aliento se atascaba en sus pulmones, mirándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No hablaron los primeros segundos, Castiel se quedó contemplando sus ojos sintiendo cómo el dolor de su ausencia desaparecía sin más; no se trataba de verse sanado sino de algo más extraño, como si el dolor nunca hubiera estado, desaparecido. Cass se sintió como si la ausencia nunca hubiese estado dentro de él, desapareciendo las noches enteras llenas de lágrimas, volviendo a pintar aquel lugar de los colores que acompañaban a Dean cuando le tomaba de la mano.

Dean se atrevió a sonreír mientras se inclinaba sobre él ignorando la furia de su padre a su espalda, ignorando el corazón roto que Castiel había dejado atrás, ignorando el otoño rodearlos mientras las hojas caían lentamente, tan sólo concentrándose en Cass, en los ojos tan azules del chico que hicieron un día soleado en plena tormenta.

—Hey, hola—habló Dean sintiendo la garganta un poco seca.

Castiel sonrió y el sol salió de su escondite brillando con intensidad, el viento siguió barriendo las hojas y la tierra siguió girando pero con esa sonrisa ahora todo se sentía distinto.

—Hola—respondió sintiendo los ojos llenarse de lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Castiel—aclaró mientras aquel chico le extendía la mano, él se la estrecho.

—Castiel…tienes bonito nombre, aunque un poco raro. No recuerdo haber escuchado algo así antes—le sonrió haciendo ruborizar al interpelado.

—Mi mamá hizo una adaptación del nombre del ángel Cassiel—dijo como si no tuviera importancia—Y ¿tú eres?

—Oh, cierto, lo lamento—volvió a extenderle la mano—Mi nombre es Dean Winchester, Castiel sin apellido—le dijo sonriendo.

Cass miró la mano que Dean sujetaba antes de tirar de ella y pasar ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello colocando su frente sobre la del mayor. Dean rió entre dientes sujetándolo con fuerza, aferrándose a él con el temor de desaparecer apenas parpadearan.

Ambos inhalaron la esencia del otro y al final pudieron besarse como quien ha estado esperando aquello durante toda su vida. Saborearon la boca del otro intentando recordar lo que era estar juntos de aquella manera, lo que era encajar a la perfección con alguien. Los dedos de Cass volvieron a enredarse en aquel cabello y las manos de Dean volvieron a acariciar aquella espalda.

Aquello era felicidad en su forma más pura; no era superficial, como la que Alfie le daba a Cass; no era incompleta como la que Lisa le brindó a Dean. No era nada similar a lo anterior porque ellos siempre eran reales juntos, porque aquello era correspondido y porque no había felicidad más absoluta que la que te brindaba tu primer amor de verdad.

Castiel sonrió contra sus labios como en todas las fotos que se expusieron aquel día, una sonrisa que todos los que lo conocían creyeron haber perdido, una sonrisa que a su vez hacía sonreír a Dean. Eran las mismas sonrisas que se quedaron inmortalizadas en las fotografías, eran las sonrisas que brillaban en la vida del otro.

Dean se apartó de Cass y lo sujetó de las manos con fuerza, mirándolo fijamente antes de mirar sobre el hombro a sus padres y a Sammy; ya no hubo miedo en sus palabras y acciones, ya no dudó al decir lo siguiente porque Castiel apretó su mano y se dijo que volvería a pasar por todo aquello si en ese momento podía mirar a los ojos a su padre y exclamar:

—Papá, mamá. Les presento a mi novio, Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si han llegado hasta acá realmente quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo; éste fue el primer fic destiel que escribí en toda regla y significa mucho para mí, tiene un lugar muy importante en mi corazón y compartirlo con ustedes me recuerda la razón por la que escribo.
> 
> Hace dos años hice la primer versión, la que tengo en Wattpad, y pueden apostar que no soy la misma pero gracias a esto voy creciendo así que muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, tqm y toma awita por favor.
> 
> Cambié por completo el reencuentro de Cass y Dean por algo que les hiciera justicia y estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, espero que los que leyeron la primer versión también c:


	48. Extra: La Boda de Michael.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El por qué Castiel siguió el ejemplo de Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se recomienda escuchar 'What A Heavenly Way To Die' de Troye Sivan.

Lucifer se aflojó un poco la corbata mientras la ceremonia de aquella calurosa tarde en Arizona comenzaba. El interior del invernadero era realmente agradable; era fresco, no había molestos mosquitos, escuchaban una pequeña fuente fluir cerca de ellos, las plantas brindaban oxígeno limpio. Todo un escenario para lo que se estaba dando.

Paseó la vista por los adornos que había ayudado a colocar esa mañana junto con los chicos. Había rosas en floreros realmente enormes, los invitados de un lado tenían un moño rojo en sus sillas y los del otro uno azul. La larga alfombra blanca que cubría el pasillo estaba decorada de pétalos de rosas, dos pequeñas niñas idénticas entre sí se encontraban en la primera fila de los asientos rojos, ambas luciendo un vestido idéntico pero de diferente color.

Su hermano junto con sus tres amigos y las dos chicas locas estaba del lado del color azul, mirando con una sonrisa al frente, parecían resplandecer ante el evento; las dos chicas, la rubia y la pelirroja, susurraban entre dientes lo que parecía su propia boda. A un lado de Gabriel, que portaba un chaleco dorado y del cual había sacado una paleta, se encontraba Kelly con su vientre notándose gracias al bonito vestido rosa pastel que traía puesto, acariciaba rítmicamente dicho vientre, como si intentara calmar a Jack de los ruidos…aunque no había muchos.

Parecía una boda de ensueño pero dentro de él una voz se burlaba diciendo que era una pesadilla. Miró hacia la pareja que estaba casándose y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El cabello de Michael seguía siendo un desastre, nunca podía acomodarse. El chaleco azul bajo su traje negro resaltaba sus ojos, lucía como Castiel pero mil veces más atractivo. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro era, sin duda, hermosa, pero algo estaba mal en ella.

Cerró los ojos intentando ignorar la mirada en Michael, ese sentimiento que creía superado de hace años, si Lucifer hacía de la vista gorda entonces no se sentía culpable.

Pero era inútil cuando lo único que quería hacer era tomar al novio y huir.

…

_—No pensaba verte hasta la ceremonia—habló Michael mientras se acomodaba el moño del esmoquin._

_En la entrada de aquella habitación que Michael usaba para prepararse se encontraba Lucifer ataviado con su propio traje de etiqueta para el gran evento mirando al hombre que amaba prepararse para una boda donde Lucifer serviría de padrino y testigo._

_—Yo esperaba lo mismo—susurró Lucifer mientras lo miraba—Las niñas son realmente lindas._

_—Lilith y Dagon, salieron a su madre—aclaró y lo miró—Dime que ha quedado derecho, por favor._

_Lucifer se soltó riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza y se acercaba a acomodárselo._

_Tenerse tan cerca los alteraba a ambos de maneras que no lograban comprender; deseaban abrazarse, perderse en los ojos del otro como en los viejos tiempos, contar las constelaciones escondidas en sus cuerpos, reconocer aquellos lugares que echaban de menos._

_Mirarse a los ojos era una manera tan celestial de morir que querían alargarlo un poco más, olvidarse de las personas que esperaban en aquel lugar y perderse en su burbuja hasta que sintieran que aquello estaba bien, que no dolía como había hecho._

_—Espero que sepas lo que haces—susurró Lucifer dando los últimos toques al moño—Luces bastante inseguro en estos momentos._

_—Los nervios—murmuró Michael mientras sentía sus manos temblar—O…o no sé. Creo que siempre es así, ¿no? Los nervios del día de tu boda—Lucifer sonrió._

_—No lo sé, Michael. No me he casado—ambos rieron._

_Lucifer se perdió en los ojos de Michael, tan azules como si de un océano se tratara, podía ver como se hundía en ellos hasta formar parte de él, como si de una botella con un secreto guardado se tratara, un secreto que salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo._

_—Te amo._

_Aquella simple frase los hizo dar un respingón._

_Lucifer no planeaba decirla en voz alta y Michael no planeaba escucharla de sus labios._

_Ambos se miraron alarmados, preguntándose por qué aquel sentimiento seguía en sus corazones a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, por qué venía a surgir ahora que sus vidas habían seguido su curso. Uno estaba por casarse y el otro sería padre en unos meses, ¿por qué arruinarlo todo ahora?_

_—Sólo…sólo dime que sabes lo que haces, Michael—susurró el mayor apartándose—Dime que no te voy a perder en vano._

_—Lucy…nos perdimos hace mucho—Michael lo miró con pesar._

_—No, Mick. Nunca te perdí porque nunca te dejé de…de querer—Lucifer tragó seco—Iré a ayudar a Gabriel, seguramente aún no se ha cambiado—le sonrió con tristeza—Voy a estar ahí, Mick. Sin importar lo que elijas._

_…_

Lucifer negó con la cabeza al ver a Asmodeus firmar aquellos papeles. El nudo en su garganta se volvió imposible de deshacer y su vista se empañó a tal grado en que sólo veía manchones.

Ver la mano de Michael tomar el bolígrafo detonó todo aquello que había estado encerrado durante siete largos y dolorosos años.

—No…no puedo—susurró atrayendo la atención de Michael—No puedo, Michael, lo siento.

Sin más se dio la vuelta y caminó por aquella alfombra que minutos antes recorrió Michael con una enorme sonrisa. Los chicos se levantaron alarmados al verlo caminar a paso veloz, Kelly intento seguirlo pero él negó con la cabeza y siguió aquel recorrido ante las miradas confundidas de los invitados.

El serio Lucifer tenía las mejillas empapadas; el gruñón de Lucifer se había quitado la corbata y la había arrojado al suelo como si nada. El amargado de Lucifer quería correr y esconderse del mundo.

Nunca nadie le preguntó cómo manejaba aquello, a nadie le importó cómo se sentía al ver al amor de su vida casarse; todo el mundo asumió que estaba bien con eso porque él fue el que le rompió el corazón a Michael y, aunque Lucifer sabía que se lo merecía, era injusto que a nadie le importara.

Amó a Michael desde que tiene memoria, se sintió normal hacerlo, como si fuera lo correcto; lo arruinó cuando el miedo de formalizar aquello le atenazó la garganta, usó a Kelly en un intento de decidir si de verdad quería aquello; habían estado siempre juntos, jamás se plantearon estar con alguien más y Lucifer estuvo aterrado de arruinar la vida de Michael así que lo engañó. Se odió cada día desde entonces porque, para su desgracia, descubrió que no iba a haber nadie para él si no era el mayor de los Novak.

Estaba cansado de fingir que a él no le dolía, que era tan duro como una roca y podía soportar aquello. Tan cansado de fingirse fuerte, de sonreír y asentir a todo. ¿Acaso no tenía permitido llorar? ¿No podía lamentar la pérdida de lo que amó?

—Lucy, cariño…

Escuchó a su madre ir detrás de él y agradeció que fuera la única que ignorara su muda petición, sólo ella sabía cuánto le dolía estar ahí, sólo ella sabía lo que estaba atormentándolo en ese momento. Solo su madre podía consolar el llanto que escapaba de sus ojos.

Cuando logró llegar a la fuente, lejos de vistas curiosas, se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermosa progenitora portando un vestido azul santorini y vio su pequeño vientre abultado, en aviso de que sus hermanitos estaban ahí.

Al ver la preocupación en sus ojos se echó a llorar.

—Cariño, ven aquí—Natasha se acercó y lo envolvió con ambos brazos mientras él intentaba encajar su metro con noventa en esa pequeña mujer de metro con setenta—Está bien, cielo, está bien—Lucifer suspiró intentando controlar el llanto—No diré que no fue tu culpa, pero está bien sentirse así—muy a su pesar se soltó riendo—Puedo ir por mi bolso y volver, oí que hay un local de hamburguesas fabuloso cerca, nuestros chicos tienen hambre—se apartó palmeando su vientre—Eso de esperar para…

—Lucifer—hablaron a sus espaldas.

Madre e hijo dieron un respingón y miraron en esa dirección.

Apenas hubo un espacio suficientemente grande entre Natasha y Lucifer un desgarbado muchacho embistió al más alto con tal fuerza que le sacó el aire de los pulmones. A Lucifer no le quedó de otra más que abrazarlo con fuerza, temiendo perderlo.

—No vuelvas a engañarme, idiota—gruñó el chico en sus brazos apartándose para verlo—No volveré a perdonártelo porque de una vez te digo que no podrás irte fácilmente, ¿entiendes?—Lucifer se soltó riendo— _Porque la eternidad no es ni la mitad del tiempo que quiero estar contigo*_ , ¿de acuerdo?

—Haré que valga la pena—lo tomó del rostro besando su frente, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz, sus labios—Te daré la familia que quieres, Michael. Lo haré mejor para nosotros.

Natasha se limpió con disimulo las lágrimas al ver la radiante sonrisa que tenía el mayor de sus hijos y luego miró hacia donde se escuchaban los invitados haciendo ruido.

—Son tan lindos y todo pero…—los chicos la miraron—Vayan al auto, iré por mi bolso. En serio quiero esa hamburguesa—Lucifer y Michael se soltaron riendo—Y estoy seguro que más de uno querrá matarlos así que vayan, vamos.

Lucifer y Michael se miraron sonriendo como dos chiquillos de dieciséis años, volvían a sentir esa alegría que los acompañó toda su adolescencia. El dolor causado durante siete años se iba borrando mientras se seguían mirando, sabiendo que no cambiarían nada de su historia si aquello los llevaba a ese momento.

Lucifer le tendió una mano a Michael y el chico la tomó sabiendo que ya no podría soltarla. Ambos huyeron de aquella boda, comenzando su historia, una mucho mejor que la anterior. Eligiendo a la persona que amaban y no a la que hacía todo más fácil.

Cass miraba a hurtadillas desde un arbusto. Sonrió al ver esa sonrisa en su hermano, la sonrisa que temió haber perdido.

Ojalá fuera como Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Fragmento de la canción What A Heavenly Way To Die de Troye Sivan.


End file.
